Naruto: Legend in the Making
by darkflyer531
Summary: Follow Naruto's life from his time as a child as he goes through his adventures. Pairings: NaruHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:** This is my first story. I've been reading stories on this site for a while and figure that I'll give it a shot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its character.

**-Chapter I-**

A six years old boy is wandering through the park, looking for anyone who is willing to play with him. For as long as the boy can remember, he has been shunned by everyone, sometimes to the point that parents and children alike would hit him if he got too close to them. The boy looks slightly dejected seeing the usual reaction from everyone whenever he came within ten meters from them. Suddenly, he hears someone sobbing somewhere. Turning his head searching for the source of the voice, he sees a pink-haired girl crying under a tree. Walking over, he tries to comfort the girl.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Wh… who are you?"

"Uh… my name is… it doesn't really matter. Why are you crying?"

"The other girls were picking on me."

"Why did they do that?"

"Because I have a big forehead… I am ugly."

"No you're not. Your forehead is so big and wide, it makes me want to kiss it."

"Eh? You… you don't think I'm ugly?"

"No. You're really pretty. What's your name?"

"My name is Haruno Sakura. You haven't told me your name yet."

"Uh… my name is… Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto-kun. Thank you. I feel much better now. Do you want to play together tomorrow? We can meet here at three in the afternoon."

"You want to play with me? OK! I'll be here."

"It's really late. I have to go home now. Bye Naruto-kun."

"Bye Sakura-chan. I'll see you tomorrow."

Putting his hands behind his head, Naruto smiles as he watches the back of Sakura as she walks away. He turns and leaves the park when he can no longer see the girl, excited to tell the old man that had been taking care of him about the new friend he met. Meanwhile, as Sakura reaches home, she is all excited about telling her mother of the new friend she met in the park.

"Well, Sakura, you look happy today."

"Uh huh, I met a new friend today."

"Oh. What's your friend's name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"What! Sakura, that Naruto is a bad person. You shouldn't see him again."

"A bad person? But he was so nice to me today…"

"Sakura, you don't want to be near that boy. I'm your mother, I would never do anything to hurt you."

"O… OK mom. I promise I won't see him anymore. I'll just play with Ino-chan tomorrow then."

"That's a good girl, Sakura. Come on, dinner is ready."

* * *

The next afternoon, Naruto rushes to the park excitedly as soon as he finished lunch, hoping to find his new friend. The old man was too busy yesterday so he didn't stop by at Naruto's place to check on him, but that still didn't dampen the boy's enthusiasm. The looks that everyone is giving him don't bother him as much as they would normally, as the only thing in his mind is the pink-haired girl he met yesterday. When he finally reaches the spot he met the girl a day ago, he takes a quick look at the clock near him, showing him that he is a few minutes early. He sits down under a tree and waits for Sakura to show up. Taking a glance at the clock every now and then, he starts becoming more and more nervous as the minutes pass by. Eventually, he hears a familiar voice about an hour after when Sakura was supposed to show up. He sees the pink-haired girl with a blonde girl talking and laughing as they approach him. Thinking that the girl is going to introduce him to a new friend, he runs up to greet her excitedly, completely forgetting how late the girl is.

"Hi Sakura-chan."

"Hey, Sakura, do you know him?"

"Hmm. No I don't Ino-chan. I have no idea who he is."

"It's me Naruto. Don't you remember Sakura-chan?"

"No. I don't know you at all."

"But…"

"Hey! Cut it out. She already said she doesn't know you. Leave us alone!"

Tears start welling up in Naruto's eyes as he looks at Sakura one last time. Seeing the tears, Sakura quickly looks away, trying to be as steel-hearted as she can until the boy finally leaves them. Dropping his head, Naruto turns around and runs away trying desperately to keep the tears from falling. He keeps on reminding himself to stay strong and not give the people the pleasure of seeing him break down. As soon as the boy is out of sight, Sakura sighs and looks at the ground uncomfortably.

"What was that all about Sakura?"

"Remember the boy I told you before?"

"He's the boy?"

"Yeah…"

"When were you supposed to meet him again?

"Three."

"He waited an hour for you here?"

"I don't think so. I mean, he must have other friends too right. He must have been playing with them while he was waiting for me."

"Doesn't look like it. I think he's by himself. Look at how the people are all glaring at him as he walks pass them. That was really mean Sakura. Even if your mom said that he's a bad person, he certainly doesn't look like one to me."

"My mom won't lie to me!"

"I don't think it would make a different now. Poor boy, I really feel sorry for him."

"All right already. I know I was mean, but mom said I should stay away from him."

"I know, no need to get angry at me. I'm not yelling at you or anything."

"I'm sorry Ino. It's just that I feel kinda bad for what I did…"

"Oh well, what's done is done. Let's go and have some fun. I bet it'll make you forget all about it."

"Right. Let's go."

* * *

Naruto runs away from the park with a mist over his eyes. He doesn't care where he is going, as long as it's away from the park. When he finally calms down again, he finds himself in a completely unknown neighborhood. He looks around in fear as the people all look at him in confusion rather than hatred. They all seem to have a strange look in their eyes, and the boy soon realize that their irises are completely white. Frantically looking around, he finds himself surrounded by these white-eyed people and beyond them is a wooden fence surrounding this huge house to his left. Suddenly, he finds one familiar face in the crowd, someone whose eyes isn't white.

"Jiji! Save me!"

"Naruto-kun, what is he doing here?" the old man says, looking toward the source of the scream.

"So he's the famous Naruto," the person who was talking to the old man says.

"Yes, Hiashi-san. He is quite the prankster but he's really a good boy."

"Jiji!"

Naruto runs up and wraps his tiny body around the old man's leg as his tears start flowing down his face. He hates it when he cries in front of strangers, especially such a large group of strangers, but with his experiences in the park and his fearful encounters just now, his image is the last thing on his mind. A young girl around his age walks up toward him, when Naruto finally realizes that someone is staring at him, he turns around and lets out a very girly screech, another thing he hates to do in front of people.

"Jiji! Who are these weird white eye people?"

The girl seems to be hurt by the question as she looks away and begin fidgeting her tiny fingers. The other people in the crowd doesn't seem to be as effected by the boy's statement, but on closer inspection, one can see quite a large number of them are clenching their fist, trying to calm themselves.

"Naruto, show some respect. They are the Hyuugas, the strongest clan in all of Konoha."

"Strongest clam? They don't look like food."

"Clan Naruto, not clam. A clan is a ninja family."

"Oh, so they are all ninjas?"

"That's right."

"Good, then all of you should back off, because you're all going to be working for me one day. I'm going to become the Hokage when I grow up!"

"Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asks.

"Ever since I met this boy, he's been saying that his dream is to be the next Hokage."

"I see."

"O… ohaiyo gonzaimasu," the little girl whispers.

"Oh, hello. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It's not that I think your eyes are weird or anything. You just surprised me that's all."

"It… it's OK."

"Naruto-kun," Hiashi says.

"What do you want oji-san."

"O… oji-san?" Hiashi says, turning toward the Hokage.

"Naruto has a… very interesting way of greeting people."

"I see. Well, Naruto-kun, do you want to become friends with my daughter Hinata?"

"Yeah. I always want to make new friends."

"A… arigatou Naruto-kun," the little girl says.

Stopping his eager nodding, Naruto turns toward the girl who had surprised him before. His face is etched in confusion for a few moments until realization dawns on him.

"Oh, so you must be Hinata-chan."

"H… hai."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage."

"Gan… ganbarre Naruto-kun."

Naruto flashes a smile toward Hinata and she starts fidgeting her fingers again while looking away blushing. Seeing how the two are bonding, the adults slowly walk away and let the two young kids enjoy themselves. The two continue to talk and laugh with each other, and Hinata is enjoying the moment so thoroughly that she unknowingly ignores the tug at the hem of her long jacket until the person starts crying.

"Eh? Hanabi-chan. Oh please don't cry. I'm sorry for ignoring you."

"Is that your little sister Hinata-chan?"

"Yeah. Her name is Hanabi, she's just one year old."

"Come on, Hanabi-chan, don't cry. I'm sorry for keeping your sister from you."

Eyes finally drying up, Hanabi takes one look at Naruto and clutches onto her sister's leg while glaring at Naruto with a pout. Chuckling nervously, Naruto scratches the back of his head, having no idea how to deal with this situation.

"I don't think Hanabi-chan likes me too much."

"She is always like this with strangers. Give her a little time and she'll warm up toward you."

"Are all girls like that?"

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

"Do all girls need time to know the boy before she starts liking him?"

"I guess. Why?"

"Well, I met a girl at the park yesterday and she promised me that she'll play with me today, but then she comes an hour late with another girl and starts pretending she doesn't know me."

"Maybe she's shy about letting her friend that she have a boy friend."

"Eh? Boyfriend?"

"Well, you are a boy and you are her friend right?"

"But… boyfriend?"

Hinata looks toward the boy in confusion as Hanabi looks back and forth between Hinata and Naruto, trying to gain their attention again. After a few moments of thinking, Hinata finally understand what Naruto is talking about.

"No, I don't mean it like that! I just mean a friend who is a boy."

"Oh. You scared me for a moment there Hinata-chan."

Seeing how Naruto is patting his chest with one hand while wiping the imaginary sweat off his forehead with the other, Hanabi starts giggling at his antics. Hinata shows a gentle smile as she watches Naruto bends down and start playing with the younger Hyuuga. Suddenly, an idea strikes her and she glances toward Naruto and waits for him to start paying attention to her again.

"Hm. Hinata-chan, is there something wrong?"

"No. I was just wondering… if Naruto-kun would want to go to the park with me tomorrow. Maybe we can even meet this girl you are talking about."

"The park again?"

"Don't worry, I won't ignore you like the girl today."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. You're my friend Naruto-kun. It looks like you are Hanabi-chan's friend too."

"Yeah, she warmed up to me pretty fast. OK, what time do you want to meet tomorrow?"

"Um… how about… two?"

"OK, two o'clock it is."

While the kids are playing together, the Hokage and Hiashi watch on with a small smile on their face. Hearing about their plan for tomorrow, Hiashi gestures toward one of the guards and orders him to keep an eye on Hinata tomorrow but not to interfere with them unless absolutely necessary.

"The kid looks so much like him, even his personality."

"Yes. That is quite true. Naruto-kun also has a way of changing people around him for the better."

"I have to agree. I haven't seen Hinata this happy before," Hiashi says before looking around, "though I still wonder how the kid manage to barge into the Hyuuga compound like that."

"I will have to talk to him later about that. Anyway, my business here is done. I probably should get Naruto-kun home as well, it's getting late, we shouldn't intrude any longer."

"Oh no, it's no trouble. It's an honor to have you visit us today, Hokage-sama. Please tell Naruto that he is welcome to come whenever he wishes."

"Thank you Hiashi. Come on Naruto, we're going."

"OK. See you tomorrow Hinata-chan. Bye, Hanabi-chan."

* * *

The next afternoon, Naruto rushes to the park again, hoping that his luck will be better this time around. Remembering his conversion with Hinata yesterday, Naruto is hoping that he can see Sakura again today so he can introduce her to Hinata and perhaps she won't be as shy anymore. In fact, he is hoping that Sakura would introduce him to her friend and they can all play together. When he arrives, he sees Hinata standing there with a teenager standing next to her. Seeing the boy, the teenager nods toward Hinata before disappearing.

"Hi Hinata-chan, who's that?"

"Chichi-ue felt that he should send someone to watch over us in case we get into trouble."

"Oh. So what do you want to do Hinata-chan?"

"Do you see your friend around? Maybe you can introduce me to them."

"Hmm… I don't think I see them here."

Suddenly, he hears two familiar voices coming toward them. The girls are so engrossed in their conversation that they don't realize two people running toward them. The two girls only realize their existence when Naruto calls out right before they collide.

"Ugh, why don't you watch where… hey, you're the boy from yesterday!" Ino says.

"Um… hello," Naruto says hesitantly.

"Naruto-kun… I would like to apologize for yesterday…" Sakura says.

"It's OK. I understand that you were a bit shy."

"Shy…?"

"Uh huh, you don't want your friend to know that you have a friend who is a boy. Hinata-chan told me yesterday that girls are like that."

"Then you must be Hinata right," Ino says.

"Ye… yes," Hinata says, hiding partially behind Naruto.

"See Ino, I told you he had other friends with him yesterday."

"Actually, I met Hinata-chan after I left the park yesterday."

"…Oh," Sakura says meekly.

The four look at each other awkwardly. While she has warmed up toward Naruto yesterday, Hinata is still very shy around strangers. Ino told her parents about what happened at the park yesterday. After fumbling with the name for a while, her parents finally figured out who she was talking about and confirmed her suspicion that Naruto is actually a very kind, if stupid and brash, boy, and that her father had seen the boy with the Hokage on occasion and asked her to become Naruto's friend, though she doesn't really know how to approach him. Sakura had since found out from her mother that she was angry with something else that day and that she was surprised that a boy had approached her precious daughter and allowed Sakura to befriend the boy again. What Sakura doesn't know is that Ino's parents had a lot to do with her mother's change of heart. Naruto is trying to figure out if the two girls would be willing to be friends and play with him.

"So, Sakura, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh, Ino-chan, this is Naruto-kun."

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun."

"Nice to meet you too Ino-chan."

"Why do you look so happy all of a sudden?" Ino asks.

"Because now I have three friends."

"Three?" Sakura says.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan. You, Hinata-chan, and Ino-chan."

"What about your other friends?"

"I… don't have other friends. But that's OK, because I have the three of you. Oh yeah, Hanabi-chan is my friend too, so I have four friends."

"Who's Hanabi?" Ino asks.

"She's… my younger sister."

"I see."

"Ne, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan do you want to play with us today?" Naruto asks.

"OK, but what are we playing?" Sakura asks.

"I don't know yet, what do you think Hinata-chan?"

"I… I don't know either…"

"Hey! I have an idea. Let's play family."

"Family? What is that?" Naruto asks.

"We pretend to be a family. So you would be the father, and I'll be the mother, and…"

"Wait a minute Ino, why do you get to be the mother," Sakura says.

"Well, I came up with the idea after all."

"I… I would like to… be the mother as well."

"Now that's dumb. We can't have three mothers and no children. …Or the two of you just want to be Naruto-kun's wife?"

Sakura starts yelling and chasing Ino around in anger and embarrassment, while the blonde girls is laughing at her pink-haired friend. Hinata's face is so red that Naruto almost comments how much she looks like a tomato, but said boy is too distract by the antics of Sakura and Ino to notice the blushing girl standing beside him. When Sakura and Ino finally settle down, Hinatas notice someone walking toward them.

"Tenten-senpai!"

"Ohaiyo Hinata-chan. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my friends. This is Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, and Ino-chan."

"Ohaiyo minna-san. My name is Tenten."

"Tenten-senpai, did you just get out of the academy?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah. The classes are hell. The things I do to become the best Kunoichi."

"You are attending the academy Tenten?" Ino asks.

"Uh huh. The classes are really boring though. I can't wait till I graduate and become a ninja. So, what are you guys doing?"

"Well, Ino suggested that we can play family, but we can't figure out who is going to be the mother," Sakura says.

"Let me guess, all three of you want to be the mother?"

"That's right," Ino says.

"I can't blame you, with this cutie being the father and all."

"Tenten-senpai!" Hinata screams, blushing bright red.

"I have a way to solve the problem if you let me join."

"OK. The more the happier," Naruto says, trying to end the arguing between the girls.

"Why can't we all just take turn being the mother?"

The girls all agree with Tenten's suggestion and start their game, though Ino is a bit upset that she couldn't come up with a solution as simple as that. By the time the girls have to go home, Naruto is utterly exhausted. When he agreed to play the game, he was under the impression that the "mother" would be doing the housework like all the stories he heard. What ended up happening was that Tenten, Sakura, and most of all Ino kept ordering him around telling him to do all the work. Only Hinata acted like one of the housewives that he heard about. Although things didn't exactly go the way he thought it would, he's still happy that he met two more new friends and regained another today.

* * *

As Naruto is about to leave after saying goodbyes to the girls, the Hyuuga guard walks up to Naruto and Hinata and states that Hiashi had invited the boy to attend dinner with them. When the two children reach the Hyuuga compound, they find the dinner is a private manner, as Hiashi, Hinata, and Naruto are the only ones present. Hiashi explained that Hanabi would be there as well, but she would move around in excitement as soon as she sees Naruto, so Hiashi decides that it's best if he let the other clan member take care of Hanabi today.

"So, what did you two do today?" Hiashi asks, looking up from his meal.

"Hinata-chan and I played family today with Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, and Tenten-chan."

"Played family?" Hiashi says.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, and Tenten-chan took turns being the mother and I was the father…"

"I see. So, do you like your wives?"

"Ino-chan was too bossy, Sakura-chan and Tenten-chan too. I like Hinata-chan best."

"So when you grow up, would you like to marry Hinata?'

"Chichi-ue!" Hinata screams, blushing.

"I would love to marry Hinata-chan," Naruto says, ignoring Hinata's reaction.

Hearing what Naruto said, Hinata busies herself with the bowl of rice in front of her. She feels so embarrassed that she is suffering from one of the bad cases of blushing again. Though secretly in her heart, she is overjoyed with what Naruto said, even if Naruto had no idea what he was talking about.

* * *

While Hiashi is interrogating Naruto, Ino is giving her account of what happened today, and faces a similar question from her parents.

"So, what does my little princess think of Naruto-kun?" Inoichi asks.

"He is really funny and nice, he did everything I asked him to do when we were playing family."

"How would you like Naruto-kun to become your real husband when you grow up?"

"Hmm… I don't know. I still think Sasuke-kun is cooler, but he doesn't treat me anywhere near as nice as Naruto-kun. I can't decide yet, but I think Hinata-chan likes Naruto-kun a lot more than I do. I'm done now, dinner is delicious like always mom. I'm going to my room."

Yamanaka Inoichi watches his daughter's back as she heads upstairs. As soon as their daughter is out of the earshot, his wife hits him on the back of head.

"What are you trying to do, force our daughter to marry Naruto? While I don't have anything against the boy, I'd rather let Ino pick someone she actually likes not someone forced upon her by her own father."

"I just wish that she would get her mind off of…"

"I don't like that Uchiha anymore than you do, but that doesn't mean you should force someone on her."

"All right, all right. I won't mention it in front of her again," Inoichi says, putting up his hands to placate his wife.

"Good."

* * *

As soon as Sakura gets home, her mother begins bombarding her with questions. Being her tired self, the last thing on her mind is showing respect to her mother. She walks right pass her mother and props herself onto the sofa.

"Young lady, are you even listening to me?"

"Mom, I'm really tired," Sakura whines

"I take it you had fun today."

"Yeah, Naruto-kun was there with Hinata-chan…"

"Hinata? As in Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Yeah. I think so. I mean, only the Hyuugas have those white eyes right?"

"So what happened?"

"We wanted to play family, but we couldn't decide who will be the mother, but then Hinata-chan's friend Tenten-chan showed up and suggested that we should take turn. I think Naruto-kun is the most tired one though, Tenten-chan and Ino-chan were really ordering him around."

"I'm glad that you had fun today. Why don't you go upstairs and change, dinner will be ready soon."

"OK, mom."

As Mrs. Haruno watches her daughter head upstairs, she can't help but to feel glad that the Yamanakas convinced her that Naruto isn't who she made him out to be. Hearing that the boy have befriended the Hyuugas only serves to confirm what Ino's parents said. Knowing how her daughter is often subjected to mean comments from others around her age, she is glad that her daughter has gained a few precious friends.

* * *

Tenten walks home happily. Not only did the distractions make her forget all about the tough day at the academy, she met three new friends along with it. Beside, spending time with others beats staying home all alone anytime. Ever since her parents died on a mission, she has been staying at the orphanage. Only recently when she entered the academy did they give her enough money to get herself a small apartment. While it is nice to be out of the orphanage, it is quite boring to be by herself all the time. She tosses her book bag at the hanger without even taking a look, and it ends up hanging there perfectly. Humming as she picks out an outfit, she proceeds to her favorite activity of the day: taking a bath.

"Ah, this is nice. Hmm, I hope Naruto-kun didn't mind me making him do all those stuff, but I can't help it, he looks so cute with that little pout every time I ask him to do something."

Letting her train of thought run wild, she soon loses track of time. She doesn't come out of her stupor until her stomach starts complaining of its emptiness. Quickly drying herself, she puts on her clothes and prepares a quick dinner. As she prepares for bed, the day's other activity starts coming back to her.

"Ah! I completely forgot to do homework! Sensei is going to kill me!"

Scrambling out of bed, Tenten almost tears apart her book bag trying to get everything out. Muttering curses under her breath, she scribbles down all the answers to the homework questions as quick as she can just so she would have something to hand in the next day. If she actually paid attention to what she was writing, maybe she would be able to avoid the strange looks the teachers gave her two days later.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter II-**

A year has passed since Naruto and the girls became friends. Through the year, their relationship has been steadily progressing, but it seems that there is a limit to how much it can grow, and it seems that they have reached the limit. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura will be enrolling to the academy this year, two years before boys of their age due to the amount of extra knowledge that Kunoichi has to learn before they can become ninjas. Sandaime had seen how depressed Naruto became after he heard about the news. Naruto thinks that they will start drifting apart because they won't be able to see each other as often if Tenten's first year was any indication. After taking everything into consideration, Sandaime decided to enroll Naruto into the academy as well, just so he can be with people around his age more often, not to mention allowing him to spend some time with the girls during the breaks, even if Naruto would have a difficult time handling the classes. He tried to explain the pros and cons of the situation to Naruto but the boy ignored all the other points as soon as he heard that he can be with his friends. As soon as the Hokage lets the boy out of his office, Naruto immediately heads for the park, where he knows that the girls are waiting.

"Naruto! Where were you? It's not polite to make a lady wait," Ino says with a huff.

"Lady? What lady? I don't see any lady."

"Na… ru… to…!"

"Ehehe… Ino-chan. I was just joking."

Putting his hands up to protect himself, Naruto starts backtracking until he bumps into someone. Turning around, he sees Sakura glaring at him with a dark look in her eyes. Chuckling nervously, he starts backing away from the two angry girls until he bumps into someone again. This time, it's Tenten who has a few training kunais in her hands. Finding himself surrounded by three very upset and very dangerous girls, he appeals to the last person for help only to be ignored with a pout and a turn of the face. A few minutes and a very bloody beating later, Naruto finds himself in the care of the four girls who feel bad about how much damage they actually dealt to the boy.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asks.

"Yea… yeah. I feel much better as long as you all take care of me. I wish it wasn't so painful getting to this step though."

"You deserved it." Tenten says.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Tenten-chan. Can you teach me how to do a Henge no Jutsu?"

"Why would you need to learn that now? You'll learn it in your first year."

"Please," Naruto begs.

"Oh fine. I'll get the textbooks tomorrow."

"Thank you Tenten-chan! You're the best."

Tenten's face flushes from the hug that Naruto gave her. The other girls look on with a small hint of jealousy but Ino and Sakura quickly shakes it off and begins to daydream about a certain member of the Uchiha clan doing the same to them.

"Naruto! All right already. Let me go."

"Oops, sorry Tenten-chan."

"So, what are we going to do today?" Sakura asks.

"Actually, I found this really pretty place that I want to show all of you."

"Really Ino-chan? Well, lead the way!" Naruto says.

Ino ends up taking them to a flower field near the walls of the village. The group is mesmerized by the scenery and decided to make it their meeting spot from then on. When it's time for them to leave, Naruto reminds Tenten about the lesson again, which Tenten responds by throwing one of the wooden practice shuriken at Naruto's forehead for being so troublesome, but says she will come and get the shuriken back from Naruto the next day, sealing the promise.

* * *

The next day, Naruto arrived at the flower field half an hour early, excited to get the lesson started and for his plan to begin. The girls still didn't know that he would be joining them in their first year and he wanted to keep it as a surprise. Hinata arrived about fifteen minutes later with her guardian and Sakura and Ino arrived minutes later. Tenten arrives a few minutes later than usual since she had to get the books from her home before coming to the field. As Tenten starts explaining the basics to Naruto, the other girls starts creeping in from their games so they can learn some of the basic shinobi knowledge and get a head start against the other people in their class. This becomes their routine for the next week until the first day of academy begins for Hinata, Ino, and Sakura.

That morning, the three girls gather at the front yard of the academy, waiting for their teachers to show up and take them to class with all the other people entering this year after saying their goodbyes to Tenten, who had to rush inside before she's late for class. In their nervousness, the fail to notice a blond dressed in orange from head to toe sneaking around the crowd to get near them so they would be put into the same class. It's not until the girls are seated inside the classroom that they finally see a blonde girl with two ponytails in an orange blouse and knee high orange skirt with black pants underneath sitting at the same four people desk with them. Before they can say about it, the teacher has begun her lesson so the girls wait until the end of the class to confront the 'girl.'

"Naruto! What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean Sakura-chan? My name is Sarutobi Naru. I'm a distance relative of the Hokage."

"Naruto, drop the act. We know it's you. That's why you wanted to learn Henge no Jutsu isn't it!" Ino says.

"Hi girls, how was your first day so far? Hey, who's your new friend?" Tenten asks.

"Tenten-senpai. This is Naruto," Hinata says.

"What! You're Na…"

"Shh! You'll get us all in trouble," Ino says, putting her hand over Tenten's mouth.

"Naruto, if we get into trouble because of you, I'll beat you up so bad…"

"I know. I know. That's why you girls have to keep this a secret. Jiji told me the same thing this morning and he's willing to cover for me."

"Fine, but don't say we didn't warn you Narut… Naru-chan," Sakura says.

"What are you girls doing after school today?" Tenten asks.

"I'm going to Ino-chan's place to study."

"Hey, why don't we all go to Hinata-chan's place to study?" Naru says. "her house is huge!"

"I'm not sure if her father would allow us to…" Tenten says.

"I'm sure Hiashi-oji-san won't mind."

"Oji-san?" three of girls asks at the same time, looking toward each other.

"Naru-chan always calls chichi-ue that," Hinata explains.

"Are you absolutely crazy?" Sakura says, hitting Naruto on the head, "how can you address the leader of one of the strongest clan in Konoha in that term?"

"Why not? He doesn't mind. Anyway, do you girls want to go or not?"

"Are you sure that Hyuuga-san won't…" Ino asks.

"I'm sure chichi-ue won't mind either."

"Well… if you're sure, I guess. It's better to study together in a group anyway. I have to tell my parents first though," Ino says.

"Me too," Sakura says.

"Well, we should go with you girls. The guards at Hinata-chan's place are really mean, but they won't bother you if they see that Hinata-chan's with you."

"They are not mean Naru-chan. They have to be careful as to who they let in. They're doing their job."

"Tenten-senpai is right," Hinata says, defending the other members of her family.

"Whatever. I still think they are mean. Anyway, meet at the yard after school?"

"OK. I have to go back to class. Kurenai-sensei is really strict about people being on time," Tenten says, sighing, "I wish I still have Susume-sensei as my teacher, but she only teaches first year Kunoichis."

"Tenten, are they your friends?"

"Ku… Kurenai-sensei! Sorry I'm late. I'm going to class now."

"Don't worry. You still have time. I'm just… curious about your friends."

"Cu… curious?" Tenten says as the entire group stiffens in fear.

The group looks nervously toward the Chuunin instructor. Kurenai has her attention fixed on the transformed Naruto. While they don't know if Kurenai has seen through the disguise, the look and the smirk she has on her face are plenty unnerving enough for the young minds.

"You certainly have an interesting group of friends Tenten. Especially you, little… girl," Kurenai says, staring at the transformed Naruto.

The group is frozen in place as Kurenai walks toward the classroom, her soft laughter filling the now empty hall. The girls start casting nervous glances toward Naruto who has a look of pure dread.

"I… I think she knows," Naruto says.

"Does… that mean that Suzume-sensei…" Ino asks.

"What's going on? Why aren't you girls in class yet?"

"Su… Suzume-sensei! We're sorry. We're going now!" Sakura says.

After the girls scramble into the classrooms, Suzume stands there with an amused look as someone walks up to her from the back.

"Kurenai, looks like this is going to be an interesting year with this group of students."

"Absolutely."

* * *

Through the day, the teachers continue with their lessons as though nothing happened, but the fear had long been branded into the girls' heart. They made sure that they do not make the teachers angry in fear of what they might know. By the time the classes are over, they quickly gather at the yard and leave the academy to avoid another run in with the Chuunins. The girls try to make Naruto dispel the transformation technique as soon as they leave the academy after the school day is over, but Naruto notices how the people are just going about their business when he's in this form instead of sending him hateful glares like they would every time he walks by, so he continues to ignore them until they finally reach the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaerinasai, Ino-chan."

"Ojamashimasu!" Sakura says as the girls enter the shop after Ino.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, you're here too. Who are your friends?"

"This is Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan, and…" Ino says.

"Naruto-kun, is that you? Why are you dressed up like that?"

"Eh? Inoichi-oji-san, you are Ino-chan's father?"

"Yes, you mean my little princess didn't tell you? Anyway, what are you doing dressed like that?"

"I wanted to go to the academy with everyone but I'm too young so I used a Henge no Jutsu to get in as a girl. How did you see through it?"

"Any half way decent ninja should be able to see through that. Beside, I don't think there is anyone else in the village who dress as brightly as you."

"Wait a minute. Any ninja can see through it? Do you mean that tou-san?"

"Well of course."

"That means that Kurenai-sensei and Suzume-sensei…" Tenten says, casting nervous glance toward the other girls.

"Did you say Kurenai? She would definitely be able to see through it. She isn't known as the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha for nothing."

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Sakura says, shoulders slumping.

"Well, if she saw you and didn't say anything, I think you're in the clear. If she wants to say anything, she would've said it then. Anyway, aren't you going to cancel it or do you plan to have it on from now on? I think my wife would want to see the little Naruto-kun that my little princess talks about all the time."

"We've been trying to get him to dispel the transformation but he keeps saying something about people looking at him funny," Ino says, crossing her arms with a huff.

The look on Inoichi's face tells them that unlike the girls, he knows exactly what Naruto was talking about. The other girls want to ask him what he knows but Ino stops them before they can say anything. She knows her father a lot better than the girls do, and it's not a very bright idea to talk to her father when he's in this mood. Gesturing for the others to follow her, Ino leads the group to the back where the living space is located. After finally calming down, Yamanaka Inoichi go to lock the front door of the shop before joining everyone in the back for lunch.

* * *

It's pretty easy to get the permission from the parents. After all, it's not everyday that your children are invited to go to the compound of one of the most prestigious clan in the entire village. With him putting it back on as they left the Yamanaka flower shop and only taking it off briefly when they were at Sakura's house, the girls finally manage to convince Naruto to cancel the Henge when they approach the compound when Hinata says that the new look might scare Hanabi.

"Ta… tadaima."

"Okaerinasai Hinata-sama. I see you have invited some friends, shall I prepare a meeting room?"

"No… it's OK. We will just study together in my room."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Hiashi-sama says that you should go to the clan meeting room with all your guests when you return," the guard says.

"Chichi-ue wants to see me? Very well, thank you."

"I will prepare some snacks for your friends, Hinata-sama."

"Thank you."

The group gathers outside the meeting room as Hinata knocks on the door gently. She opens the door when Hiashi's voice beacons her to do so. A collective gasp escapes their lips as they see the people inside the room.

"Su… Suzume-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Hokage-sama…" Hinata whispers.

"I see that you all have finally made it. We've been waiting for you for over an hour," Hiashi says, clearly displeased by the lateness of his daughter.

The girls quickly form a wall around Naruto to keep him out of Suzume and Kurenai's line of sight. They slowly back toward the door to allow Naruto to escape until they bump into someone standing behind them. Looking up, they see a man in a Chuunin uniform with an unlit cigarette in his mouth standing at the door.

"A… Asuma-oji-san," Naruto says.

"Now where do you think you're going Naruto? We've been waiting for you forever."

"Hehe… now why would you do that? It'll be a lot easier to find me at my house."

"But then it wouldn't be nearly as fun as this, now would it… Naru-chan?" Kurenai says, smiling.

"Kurenai-sensei, Suzume-sensei, I can explain…"

"Oh, that's quite alright Tenten. There is no need to explain. Sneaking a boy into a Kunoichi class, you know the punishment," Susume says.

"Naruto, I'm going to kill you!" Tenten hisses.

"There will be no killing today. I have already explained everything to Kurenai and Suzume. Of course I was quite surprised myself when he came to me with the Henge no Jutsu. I never figured out where he learned it from until I realized that he is quite close to you girls and Tenten is in her second year…"

"Of course, teaching someone a ninja technique when the person isn't a ninja is another punishable offense for any academy student and ninjas," Susume says.

"Naruto, you are so dead."

"But jiji didn't say anything about it! It should be alright then right?"

"Just because I didn't say anything doesn't mean it's not wrong. But this time we'll let it slide."

"Of course, to be able to use the Henge no Jutsu at your age is pretty amazing…" Susume says.

"I even made up a new technique with it!" Naruto says, eager to show off.

"Oh really? Mind showing us?" Kurenai asks.

Naruto steps out from the wall of girls around him and go through the sequence of hand seals with a broad smile on his face. A transformation and a few seconds later, the Hokage and Asuma are seen unconscious in a pool of their own blood while Hiashi is looking away with a blush on his face.

"What in the world is that!" the girls screams.

"That's my new technique Oiruke no Jutsu. Knocks any man within sight out cold."

"And makes every woman within sight want to kill you!"

"Eh? Why are you girls looking at me like that?"

"Na… Ru… To… I'm going to kill you!" the girls growl.

A severe beating and a couple of revived male ninja later, Naruto once again finds himself in the care of the girls, including Hanabi, who sneaked into the room when the girls had their attention set on Naruto.

"Tou-san, I believe we should make that a B-Rank forbidden technique, don't you agree Hiashi-san."

"Such indecent technique shouldn't be used at all. I say we should just ban it altogether," Susume says.

"I'm sure he would reconsider whether he should use it again after what happened. We should refocus on what we are here for," the Hokage says.

"Oh yeah. Why are you looking for me jiji?"

"Well, it seems that Kurenai and Suzume are strongly against you entering the academy as a female…"

"Especially after that display," Susume says.

"…Right. Therefore…"

"Please don't kick me out. I really want to learn."

"No one has doubt that Naruto, but in order for you to enter the academy at your age is if you have the backing of your clan," the Hokage says.

"But I don't belong to any clan."

"This is where Hiashi-san comes in. I'm sure if the Hyuuga clan is willing to add their support, no one at the council would complain."

"I would have no problem with that… as long as he enters as himself and not pretend to be someone else."

"Thank you Hiashi-oji-san."

"O… oji-san? Show some respect you little brat!"

"Oh that's all right Asuma. I've gotten used to it."

"Gotten… used to it?" Asuma says.

"That's what he's been calling me since the first time we met. Actually, it would feel strange if he starts calling me differently now."

"It seems that Naruto has quite a pleasant effect on you Hisahi-san," the Hokage says.

"Yes, but the people outside don't need to know that. My clan still has a reputation to maintain."

"I have to admit, I would never imagine someone from the Hyuuga clan to be joking around."

While the adults are conversing amongst themselves, the children are all interacting on their own. Whenever one of the girls tries to get closer to Naruto, Hanabi would grabs onto Naruto and glares at the girl, even her own sister.

"Mine!"

"Now, now, Hanabi. You have to share," Tenten says.

"No! Mine!"

"Naruto-kun," Ino says, appealing to the boy after conceding that she's not going to get through to Hanabi.

"Naruto-nii-sama!" Hanabi says, clutching onto Naruto even tighter.

"My, it looks like Naruto is quite popular amongst the ladies," Asuma jokes.

"Come on Hanabi. Be a good girl and share," Kurenai says.

"Good girl share?"

"That's right."

"…OK."

Kurenai smiles at how the girls swamp Naruto as soon as Hanabi releases her grip on Naruto. Seeing they have completed what they want to do there, Kurenai, Suzume, Asuma and the Hokage decide to leave. Naruto tries to get away by saying he should go but the girls drag him to Hinata's room making up an excuse about studying.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:**

1. The last two chapters are more like a precurser to the actual Naruto storyline, which I will try to follow as close as I can, with changes here and there to fit my story.

2. About the rapid development of the relationship between Naruto and the girls, they aren't really together in a romantic sense. Outside of Ino, none of them are really the popular type, so what they have is a very close friendship. As for Hanabi, I didn't mean to portray her as being romantically involved (she's just a two years old kid). Since I believe that all kids around her age are very possessive, that's what I tried to portray her as.

3. Also on Hanabi, I'm not sure if I want to include her. So I guess I can just start a poll on whether or not she should be in it. You guys can vote in the reviews if you want. If there are anything between them, it won't be until Naruto returns from his three year training trip (I still have to do the bell test, the Nami no Kuni arc, the Chuunin examination, the Sound Four, which will probably span around 5-6 chapters. I know that's a long way off, but I promise that I won't let this story die like so many others on this site).

4. (new) After considering the suggestions made by people who contacted me about this chapter, I have to agree with their comments and have decided to adjust the chapter at a couple of places, though not at a major scale that I need to take it down and start from scratch. One is in the first paragraph making the reasons for the breakdown of the relationships more clear, the other is to mellow out Sakura's POV of Naruto since I was criticized (and rightfully so) that Sakura was too harsh, though I was planning for her to be harsh at first but have Ino "wake her up" a bit and have her attitude change for the better however slightly in the following chapters.

5. (new) I guess that the sentiment is that this chapter is very similar to the show. Most of the newer action would come up when Naruto comes back (actually, after Sasuke retrival - mainly from two characters who have yet to appear), although there is a few things that will be different from Nami no Kuni on, so if you believe that it's too similar to the current show, please have a bit more patience. Even people who read stories here know the story already, I just don't want to leave out that huge gap of action. It helps me focus on the story a bit.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter III-**

It has been five years since Naruto and the girls entered the academy. During these five years, Naruto met several new friends, Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba just to name a few. However, his relationship with the girls had taken a turn for the worse. Tenten graduated from the academy a year ago and was assigned to a Genin team with Lee and Hinata's cousin Neji under the guidance of Maito Gai. Between missions and training, she doesn't have anywhere near as much time as she had before to hang out with everyone. Even if Lee introduced Naruto to his over-energetic sensei, Naruto spent most of his free time practicing with Gai instead of enjoying the day with the girl. Sakura and Ino's infatuation with Uchiha Sasuke grew with age and the friendship between them and with Naruto suffered. The two girls would rather spend more time trailing Sasuke around the village and fight against each other than to enjoy the company of the friends from their childhood. As Hinata and Hanabi got older, Hiashi's expectation of them also grew, and the two girls relationship with Naruto started to become more of a distraction than a benefit to their training. If Hiashi has to choose between his daughter's friendship with Naruto and the well being of his clan, there is no question what his choice should be, no matter how much he likes the boy. On the academic side, Naruto also suffered. Outside of Asuma and Kurenai and occasionally Suzume, Naruto didn't really have anyone to look to for advice until he met Umino Iruka and Gai. By then, Asuma and Kurenai had become Jounins and didn't have time to spend on Naruto no matter how much they wanted to help him. The result is instead of graduating in three years like every other male ninja, he was held back for two years. Today is the day of the graduation exam, and Naruto is the only who fails to pass once again. He sits dejected as he watches every one of his friends proudly showing their parents the new hataiate. Suddenly, one of the proctors of the graduating exam appears next to Naruto.

"I tried convincing Iruka but I never knew that he would be so stubborn."

"It's OK Mizuki-sensei. I don't really deserve to pass anyway."

"Now don't give up so easily. I know of another way of graduating."

"Really? How?"

"All you have to do is steal the forbidden scroll of seals from the Hokage Tower and learn one of the techniques in it."

"That sounds easy enough. Thanks Mizuki-sensei."

"I have a small cottage on the outskirts of the village. Here's the direction. You can practice there."

"Thanks Mizuki-sensei. You're a real life-saver."

That night, the Hokage gathers all the Chuunins and Jounins to the top of the Hokage Tower, ordering them to track down Naruto and retrieve the scroll. Mizuki initially search in the area opposite of where he sent Naruto, but he turns around as soon as he feels no one is paying attention to him. Asuma and Kurenai have been suspicious of how Mizuki is constantly looking around himself instead of searching of Naruto, so as soon as Mizuki turns around and heads out of the village, they decide to follow him to see what he is doing. As soon they reach the cottage, Asuma and Kurenai hide from view as they watch the confrontation between Mizuki and Iruka, who had found Naruto there before them. During the ensuring argument, they realize it was all just Mizuki's plot to steal the scroll and kill Naruto to become the village's hero. It is also during the argument they Mizuki said what the two Jounins fear the most. He told Naruto how he is the container for the nine-tail demon that ravaged Konoha twelve years ago. Sandaime had forbidden anyone to talk about what happened to protect the secret from reaching the next generation so Naruto can befriend them after seeing the initial reaction of the older generation toward the newborn baby. In confusion, Naruto flees from the scene with the scroll, leading the senior ninjas on the chase again. When Asuma and Kurenai find them again, they see Iruka lying wounded against a tree with over a hundred Naruto's beating up Mizuki. Seeing there is nothing for them to do there, they nod toward each other before returning to the Hokage and submit their report.

* * *

Naruto is sitting in the Hokage's office handing in his ninja registration form. The Hokage has been looking at the form, more precisely at the picture in the form for a good few minutes already. He really doesn't know how to react to what he's holding in his hand as Naruto continues to brag about his artistic talent.

"Take the picture again."

"What?"

"Anyway, what happened to your hataiate?"

"I don't want to wear it until tomorrow. It might get damaged."

Suddenly, the door creaks open and the Hokage's shift his focus toward whoever is barging into the meeting. A boy charges into the room challenging the Hokage but he trips over himself in less than two steps. Following close behind him is a man dressed in black from head to toe with a pair of sunglasses.

"Ow! Is this some sort of trap?" the boy says.

"Are you all right honorable grandson? By the way, there are no traps in this room."

"It's you isn't it! You're the one that tripped me!" the boy says, scrambling up and pointing at Naruto.

"You trip over yourself! You idiot!"

"Let him go right now! He's the grandson of the Hokage!" the man with the sunglasses says.

"Grandson…?"

"That's right! Hit me if you dare!"

"What does that have to do with me!"

The Hokage can only sighs as he watches Naruto pummel his grandson on the head. In his mind he knows that this could mean nothing but trouble. In the blink of an eye, Naruto is already out of the room, and when the trainer starts looking for the Hokage's grandson, the Hokage notifies him that the youngster has followed Naruto outside.

In the streets of Konoha, Naruto is becoming more and more annoyed with each step. Not only did the little brat disrupt his meeting with the Hokage, now he's trying to follow him around with his pathetic attempt in stealth tracking.

"Stop following me! Your Kakure Mino no Jutsu is awful!"

"Heh, so you can figure out where I am. You are exactly the person I'm looking for oyabun."

"What?"

"But you have to teach me your Oiruke no Jutsu so I can beat the old man! Please oyabun!"

"Oyabun…? Well, since you put it that way…"

By the time the trainer is out searching for his student, Naruto and his new follower are already moving all around town on their research trip. After numerous unsuccessful attempts to gather as much information as they can, they finally decide to put their knowledge to use and practice in one of the many training grounds in the village. After the young boy finally grasps the basics of the technique, Naruto decides that they should take a break.

"So, why do you want to defeat jiji so badly?"

"He named me Konohamaru, after the village's name. I guess it's a nice name but nobody every address me by it. They only treat me as the Hokage's grandson, no one recognizes me as myself. That's why I have to get the title Hokage. That way, they will all see me as me, not a relative of someone else."

"Idiot, no one would recognize you. Not everyone can get the title Hokage, especially not a whinny kid like you. If you really want to become the Hokage, then…"

"Then what!"

"Then you're going to have to defeat me."

"Finally I have found you."

Turning around, Naruto and Konohamaru find the trainer standing on one of the branches behind them. As soon as he jumps down from the tree and tries to convince Konohamaru to leave with him, Konohamaru tries his newest technique on his unsuspecting trainer.

"Henge! Oiruke no Jutsu! …Eh, that's odd. How come it's not affecting you?"

"This… this technique is unacceptable! I am a gentleman, I will not fall for such low class technique! Let's go honorable grandson, if you stay with this kid any longer, you'll become an idiot like him. Only I can guide you to the shortcut on becoming the Hokage," the trainer says, pulling Konohamaru away by his scarf.

"No! I'm not going!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Che, I'm not a weak ninja like Mizuki. You're not even close to my level. Bring it on, I'll show you what a real ninja is like."

"Henge!"

Surprised by the unconventional technique, the trainer can only stand frozen in his spot as dozens of transformed Narutos surround him, using their charm to cause a massive nosebleed to the trainer. Watching with his crystal ball from afar, the Hokage can only shakes his head in disbelief as he contemplates the effect the new technique would most likely have on him if he was the one subjected to it.

"I call this move… Harem no Jutsu!"

"Darn it! I can't even beat the stupid trainer! I really want to be recognized by the village. Why!"

"I already told you, it's not that easy! Only when you are recognized by everyone in the village as the strongest ninja will you gain the title Hokage. I have to go through a lot just to get one person's recognition. I suggest that you prepare yourself. There is no shortcut to be recognized by the people."

"…Who do you think you are, lecturing me like that. From now on, I'm not your follower anymore. We are rivals."

"Well, I'm going to be one step ahead of you starting tomorrow. I'll become a ninja but when the time comes, we'll fight for the title of Hokage. I'll be waiting for you, Konohamaru."

* * *

The next morning, Naruto has a board grin on his face as he sits at his normal seat in the academy classroom. He watches as the other students slowly fill up the room. Eventually, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba enter and, spotting Naruto, walk over toward him.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? This meeting is for graduates only."

"I know you're lazy Shikamaru, but I didn't know that you're blind too. You see this? I'm a ninja just like the rest of you."

"How did you manage to get your hands on that?"

"Not telling dog boy."

On the opposite corner of the room, Hinata watches them with a small smile as the group continues to argue. Suddenly, everyone's attention is drawn toward the door as Sakura and Ino burst into the room with another one of their stupid spats. Seeing Sasuke at his seat next to the window, they run down the steps toward the table. Knowing better than to get in their way, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba quickly gets out of the way but Naruto is too dense to realize the danger. Thinking they are there to greet him, Naruto is about to wave toward them when they push him out of the way fighting for the seat next to Sasuke. His anger flaring from the treatment, he jumps on top of Sasuke's desk and enters into a staring contest against Sasuke. Suddenly, the person sitting in front of Sasuke leans back, knocking Naruto right on top of Sasuke, their lips slamming together. There is a moment of silence and the only sound heard is the gagging noise from Naruto and Sasuke. Suddenly, Naruto feels a chakra spike from his left, where all of Sasuke's fan girls in the class are gathered. The following beating is so severe that Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Hinata do not want to look toward him and see the carnage. When Iruka enters the room and see the battered and bruised Naruto moping at his seat, he can only imagine what kind of prank Naruto pulled to get anyone so angry.

"Now that you are all here. I wish to congratulate all of you on passing. I will now assign you all to your Genin squad."

Everyone's focus is on Iruka as soon as the words left his mouth. So much so that he curses under his breath about how this is the most focused they had been ever since he started teaching them. Even Naruto seems to have miraculously recovered and is paying a hundred percent attention. As the list is being read off, all the boys' attention starts to slip as the anticipation and disappointment begins to build for the girls.

"Team seven, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura…"

"Yeah!"

"I'm doomed…" Sakura mutters while thinking to herself, 'there is no chance Sasuke-kun will be on my team now.'

"…and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Why me…" Naruto mutters.

"Yeah! Take that Ino!"

"Great, I'm stuck with those two fools."

"Team eight, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino."

"So, Hinata-chan and dog boy are on the same team," Naruto says, looking toward where Hinata is sitting.

"I feel bad for Hinata-chan," Ino says.

"Team ten, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru…"

"Huh? Not lazy boy…"

"Serves you right Ino-pig," Sakura says, snickering.

"…and Akimichi Chouji."

"No… not him too. There has gotta be some sort of mistake."

"Don't be so down Ino-chan. Shikamaru and Chouji aren't that bad."

"Be quiet Naruto, nobody asked you!"

"Sorry, Ino-chan…"

"All right. You should all go and get some lunch," Iruka says, putting down the list, "the Jounin instructors will be here to pick you up in a couple of hours."

Everyone in the room slowly files out and regroups into their assigned teams to get more familiar with each other. Naruto happens to find Sakura wandering around in the courtyard, without a second thought, Naruto walks up to her.

"Hey Sakura-chan. Do you want to have lunch together? I mean, since we're in the same team and all, I thought that maybe we can hang out together again like we used to."

"Naruto, can't you see that I'm busy. Argh, what would Sasuke-kun think if he sees us together."

"But Sakura-chan…"

"No, Naruto. Do you know how annoying you are when you keep bothering me like this?"

"Sorry…"

Lowering his head, Naruto turns around and walk away from her to find a quiet place to eat by himself. However, he manages to find Sasuke eating in one of the halls inside the academy. Sneaking up behind him, Naruto jumps Sasuke from the back, knocking down the shades. Ino's team happens to be nearby and saw Naruto sneaks in but with the shade in place blocking the interior, Ino can only wait for any sign of either one coming out victorious. A few moments later, Sasuke climbs out of the window and with a few pats to clean off the imaginary dust particles, heads away from the scene. Ino silently cheers for her idol and makes a promise to herself to get Naruto for even thinking about hurting Sasuke, what she doesn't see is the real Sasuke tied up inside the hall. Transforming into Sasuke, Naruto once again sets out to find Sakura whom he sees eating by herself on a bench. Snapping out of her trance, Sakura notices "Sasuke" watching her while leaning against a tree. In her mind, she starts playing scenarios of how Sasuke would woo her and leaves a crying Ino behind.

"Sakura, your forehead is so big and wide, it makes me want to kiss it."

'Hmm, why did that line sound so familiar? Where did I hear it before? Oh, who cares.'

"Che, that sounds like something the baka would say."

"Ye… yeah, you're right Sasuke-kun… though I really wouldn't have minded."

Taking a seat next to her, "Sasuke" starts talking to Sakura about what she thinks about the team. In the bush behind them, Ino is burning with anger as she sees her idol talking and hanging out with Sakura. She's about to jump in and stop them as they lean in for a kiss but "Sasuke" suddenly ran away holding his stomach.

"He's getting cramps from nervousness? I never knew Sasuke is so shy," Ino hears Sakura says.

Seeing how Sakura is staying at her spot waiting for Sasuke to return, Ino decides to stay hidden in case she needs to sabotage any further advances in Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. A few moments later, Sasuke comes back, asking if Sakura has seen Naruto. Ino wonders if Sasuke knows she's hiding there by his change in attitude when Sakura starts complaining about how Naruto is a constant bother in her life and how he has no manner because he has no parents. Even if Ino knows that she is lying just to get on Sasuke's good side, Ino still winces from the harshness of her words. The next words shocks Ino even more, it sounds like something that should never Sasuke's mouth considering how close Sakura and him seem to be just a moment ago.

"You're annoying. Stop bothering me."

The look on Sakura's face almost makes Ino want to go out there to comfort Sakura and give Sasuke a piece of her mind. Just before she marches out however, she remembers the rivalry that has developed between Sakura and her over Sasuke. Just because Sakura decides to get on Sasuke's bad side, that doesn't mean she has to join her. Ino stays in the bushes and watches as Sasuke starts his search for Naruto again. She wants to follow him but one glance at Sakura changes her mind. She has to talk with Sakura and it's not like Sasuke would disappear if she lets him out of her sight for a moment. Once she's certain that Sasuke has left, Ino marches out of her hiding spot and confronts Sakura.

"Sakura! How can you say all those awful things about Naruto! He's our friend you know."

"Ino? What… what are you doing here?"

"You're lucky that I'm the one listening and not Naruto. It's bad enough that we've distanced ourselves from him. If he finds out that you're saying those things about him, he'll be crushed."

"It wasn't that mean, was it? Beside, the entire village hates him for pulling all the pranks. It's just proof that what I said is the truth."

"Did you really think that Naruto is as bad as he shows, or did you forget that Naruto is the first amongst us to learn Henge no Jutsu?"

"What… what do you mean?"

"Argh! For someone with such a large forehead, you're not very bright. Naruto is only putting it up for show to get attention. Didn't you realize that he starts acting this way when we stop hanging out with him?"

"Well if you feel so bad about it why don't you go back and hang out with him."

"Do you even know what you are saying! Why do you have to cover one lie with another? Both of us know that you don't really hate Naruto. Argh, forget it!"

Ino shoots Sakura one last glare before going back to her team. Sakura keeps her glare on Ino's back until she is out of sight. In the heat of the argument, Sakura completely disregarded what Ino said, but as she starts to calm down, she realizes the truth in Ino's words. She silently pledges to herself that she should treat Naruto better from now on. Suddenly, she sees Naruto walking up toward her. Forcing herself to smile, Sakura waves awkwardly toward him.

"Hi Naruto."

Hearing her, Naruto casts a confused look toward Sakura. He hesitates then runs back toward the academy holding his stomach. Seeing his reaction, or the lack thereof, Sakura trembles in anger, but forces herself to calm down by taking deep breathes. Grumbling, she walks back to the classroom and waits for Sasuke and her team's Jounin to show up.

* * *

Sakura and her team are sitting in the classroom, each becoming angrier with each passing second. The other teams had all left with their sensei hours ago, and they are the only team remaining in the room. Snickering, Naruto picks up an eraser from the blackboard and place it above the sliding door. Sakura scolds him mildly but she's enjoying the prank herself. Sasuke mutters at his seat about how pointless it is since there is no way a Jounin will fall for such a childish trick. Naruto is about to turn and yell at Sasuke when the door opens and a silver-hair ninja peeks inside and the eraser hits him in the head, sending chalk dust all over his body. Seeing the ninja's reaction, Naruto is laughing out of his mind and Sakura is apologizing for his action on the outside but is cheering on the inside considering how late he is while Sasuke is staring wide-eyed at the ninja for not catching such a simple trap.

"Hmm, my first opinion of you three… how should I say this… I don't like any of you."

"But sen…"

"Well, let's head up to the roof," the Jounin says, cutting off what Sakura was about to say.

The Jounin leads them to the garden on the roof of the academy and takes a seat on the ledge. He gestures for them to seat down in front of him and waits until they are comfortable before speaking.

"Well, let's introduce ourselves."

"What should we talk about?"

"Well, I guess a name, some likes and dislikes, your dream, your hobbies, things like that."

"Why don't you start first sensei?"

"Me? Well, My name is Hatake Kakashi, I don't want to tell you my likes and dislikes, I don't really have a dream, and I have lots of hobbies."

"After all that, we only know his name…"

"Well, let's start from the right. You, the one in orange."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my favorite thing is ramen, especially the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei treats me every now and then. I hate the three minutes it takes for instant ramen to cook. My dream is… to surpass the Hokage. That way, everyone in the village will respect me. My hobbies… pranks I guess."

"All right, you, the girl."

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my favorite thing in the world… more like my favorite person… My dream… should I really say it out loud…? My hobby is… And the thing I hate the most is the way a person constantly interrupting my relationship with a certain someone… even if that person is my friend."

"OK… you, in the middle."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things and I don't really like anything. As for my dream, I don't have one because it will be a reality. I will restore my clan and… kill a certain someone."

"Well, I guess that does it. We will begin taking missions tomorrow."

"Sensei! What kind of mission are we going to have?" Sakura asks.

"Well, first of all, this mission is only to be taken by the four of us alone…"

"What is it? What is it?" Naruto asks excitedly.

"Survival training."

"Survival training? We did plenty of survival trainings in the academy. Why do we have to do it again?"

"Well, this time I'm going to be your opponent. Beside, this is not just any survival training."

"Well, what kind of survival training is it?" Naruto asks.

"I better not say. If I did, you're just going to give up."

"Give up? Why?" Sakura asks.

"Out of the twenty-seven students who graduated, only nine of you would become Genin. The other eighteen will have to go back to the academy. In other words, this survival exercise is a test with a sixty-six percent failing rate."

"What! Why! Do you know how tough it was for me to finally graduate! Why do we have to go back!"

"The graduation exam is only for finding potential Genins. As for whether or not you will actually become one or not, that depends on this test. Anyway, I'll be the one judging your skills tomorrow, so show up at five and bring all your ninja gears. Oh, and don't eat breakfast, cause I can't guarantee that you'll hold it down."

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** I haven't been getting as much reviews as I was hoping for, but for a first story I guess I shouldn't be expecting much. Anyway, no one has voiced any opinion on whether Hinata or Hanabi should be in the harem, so if you guys would give a little insight, it would definitely help. (It's going to be an either/or situation, not a and/or situation, so only one of the Hyuuga girls would get in.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**-Chapter IV-**

The next morning, two half asleep ninjas and an emotionless one greet each other in the middle of the designated training ground, but Kakashi is nowhere in sight. Sasuke decides to lean against a tree as he waits while Naruto and Sakura slump to the ground with their back against each other holding each other up. The three young ninjas are almost asleep when Kakashi shows up at the training ground almost five hours later.

"You're late!"

"Oh? Well, you see, I saw this old lady trying to cross the street…"

"Liar!"

"Anyway, let's set the alarm to twelve o'clock."

"What's that for sensei?" Sakura asks.

"I have two bells here. You job is to take the bells from me. Those who can get the bell will pass the exam…"

"But there are only two bells and there are three of us." Sakura says.

"Exactly, that way at least one of you will fail. And those who don't have a bell when time's up will have to be tied to the training post and watch the rest of us eat lunch."

"So that's why he told us not to eat breakfast…" Naruto mutters.

"Sensei is evil…"

"You can use whatever weapon you desire. In fact unless you come at me with the full intention of killing me, there is no way you can get one of the bells."

"But isn't that too dangerous?" Sakura asks concerned.

"Don't worry. You're not at the level to be able to kill me yet."

"I'm definitely going to get one of those bells! Bring it on Kakashi-sensei! There is no way I'll be tied to one of those poles."

"The weakest dog always barks the loudest. We can all just ignore the dead last."

Sakura notices how Naruto's muscles tighten up as soon as he hears Kakashi's words. Before she can even try to stop him, Naruto reaches into his weapon pouch and charges toward Kakashi with his kunai drawn. Before Naruto can even take a step however, Kakashi is already standing behind him with Naruto's arm twisted around so the kunai is on the back of Naruto's neck.

"He's fast. I couldn't even see him move," Sakura whispers.

"So he is a Jounin after all."

"Relax. I didn't say start yet. But you did come at me with the full intent of killing me. I think I'm starting to like you guys more."

As soon as Kakashi gives the order to begin, Sasuke and Sakura immediately disappear and hide themselves in the woods around the training ground. Kakashi is about to comment about how they have a good basic knowledge in stealth when he notices Naruto standing in front of him challenging him.

"Let's go! Me and you, one on one! You surprised me last time, but I'll beat you this time for sure!"

'What is that idiot doing?' Sakura and Sasuke think at the same time.

The other three members of the four-man squad all stare at Naruto in disbelief. There is one thought in their mind, and it revolves around how big of an idiot he is. Sighing, Kakashi turns toward Naruto as he gets into his fighting stance.

"Ninja skill lesson one, Taijutsu."

Naruto is about to charge at Kakashi but stops when he reaches into his weapons pouch. Naruto watches wearily as Kakashi pulls something out of the pouch, then stares wide-eyed as he sees Kakashi starts reading the book he pulled out.

"Well, are you going to attack or not?"

"But… but why are you reading?"

"Because I want to see what happens next in the story. Don't worry about it. You won't be able to hit me whether I am reading or not."

In his anger, Naruto starts throwing an uncoordinated series of punches and kicks, all of which Kakashi blocked without taking his eyes of the book. On the last punch, Kakashi moves behind him and holds his hands in the Tora seal.

"That's a fire technique seal, at this range… Naruto's going to…!" Sakura whispers to herself before screaming, "Naruto! Get out of there! He's going to kill you!"

"What?"

"Too late! Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ougi, Sennen Goroshi!"

The technique launches Naruto into the river holding his backside. Seeing the splash of water, Kakashi calmly turn the page in his book.

'…That's no ninjutsu. What kind of Ougi is that? It's just a powerful butt poke.'

'…Great. Two idiots.'

Grumbling, Naruto reaches into his weapons pouch and throws two shuriken toward Kakashi while he's still in the river, hoping to catch the Jounin off guard. Without even looking up from his book, Kakashi blocks one and catches the other while giggling at the contents of the book. Frustrated, Naruto puts his hands together into the Hitsuji seal and form a number of Kage Bunshin. Struggling with an empty stomach through the rough current, Naruto finally gets back ashore huffing and puffing. Seeing his condition, Kakashi turns his back and is about to search Sakura and Sasuke when Naruto's clones jump out of the river. With his attention focused on the clones in front of him, one of Naruto's clones jumps Kakashi from behind and holds him from the back. As the other clones all jump at Kakashi, holding him down by whatever they can get their hands on, Naruto jumps up and hits Kakashi right in the face, only for it to turn into one of the many Narutos in the field. A melee ensures as each Naruto clone claims that the other is Kakashi. Finally, he decides to cancel the Kage Bunshin and the only person left in the field is Naruto himself.

'That was a Kawarimi no Jutsu. That's a basic academy jutsu, how can the idiot not see through it?'

Scanning around the open field, Naruto notices something glistening in the sun. Running over, he finds a bell lying on the ground. As he reaches for it, he steps into a trap, leaving him dangling in the air. Walking out of his hiding spot, Kakashi picks up the bell with a sigh.

"Think before you use a jutsu, or else your opponent will take advantage. Also… when you see an obvious trap like this… don't fall for it. A ninja has to remain calm and analyze the situation…"

"I know! I know!"

"You don't know. That's why I'm telling you."

Seeing that Kakashi is distracted by his conversation with Naruto, Sasuke fires a series of kunai and shuriken which strike the unsuspecting Jounin. As he falls off to the side, the body turns into a wooden block as the real Kakashi is hidden amongst the trees trying to locate the two other Genins. Realizing that he has given his location away, Sasuke tries to run away with Sakura trailing behind him hoping to back him up. After a while, Sakura loses track of Sasuke but finds Kakashi standing near the tree she's hiding in reading his book.

'Phew, I don't think he notices me.'

"Sakura, look out behind you."

"What?"

"Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu."

A swirl of leaves picks up around a dazed Sakura. When she finally becomes aware of her surroundings again, Kakashi has already moved to a tree above her. Suddenly, she hears Sasuke's voice behind her. Whirling around, she sees Sasuke's mutilated body crawling toward her, begging for her help. With a loud scream, Sakura faints on the spot, foaming at the mouth.

"I think I overdid it. But she's got to recognize these things."

Back at the open field, Naruto finally manages to get a kunai from his weapon pouch and cuts himself loose, only to fall for the same trap again. Out of frustration, he starts screaming and struggling out of the ropes again. In another open field not far from where Naruto was, Sasuke picks up the two screams and starts scanning about the immediate area, trying to find the source.

"Ninja skill lesson two, Genjutsu. I can't believe how easily Sakura fell for it."

"I'm different from them."

"Different doesn't mean better. You can talk once you manage to get one of the bells… Sasuke-kun."

Reaching behind his back, Sasuke grabs a number of shuriken and throws them at Kakashi, who manages to dodge easily while taunting Sasuke, but when he hears the sound of ropes being cut behind him, he can barely jump out of the way of the incoming trap. Taking advantage of his opponent's lack of concentration, Sasuke rushes in and throws a series of punches and kicks that forces Kakashi to use both of his arms to protect himself. When he notices Sasuke reaches for the bells, Kakashi throws Sasuke away and jumps back.

'This kid… I don't think I have time to read Icha Icha Paradise anymore.'

When Kakashi is about to taunt Sasuke again, he notices Sasuke going through a series of hand seals, ending in the Tora sign. Kakashi can only stand and watch astounded as Sasuke takes a deep breath and unleashes a fireball. When the fire dissipated, Kakashi can no longer be seen as Sasuke frantically looks around him, trying to find any traces of the Jounin.

"I'm under you. Doton: Shinjyou Zanshou on Jutsu!"

Sasuke can only scream as he is pulled down into the ground by Kakashi. When the only part of Sasuke's body left above ground is his head, Kakashi comes back above ground and taunts Sasuke before walking away, waiting for the next challenger. Back at the trees, Sakura finally comes to and remembering Sasuke's condition, starts running about searching for her source of affection again. Naruto has also managed to free himself after spotting the bento boxes lying unprotected on top of the memorial stone.

"Hehe, even if I didn't go after the bells, that doesn't mean I can't eat first. Itadakimasu!"

"Oi."

"…I was just joking sensei…"

"Too late."

* * *

By the time the alarm rings and Sakura and Sasuke return to the center of the training ground, they find Kakashi standing near the memorial stone and Naruto tied to one of the posts there. As soon as their bodies register that they have stopped their movements, their stomach starts complaining about its emptiness.

"Ara, looks like all of you are pretty hungry. Oh yeah, about this survival exercise, none of you will be going back to the academy.

"Does… does that mean that the three of us…"

"That's right. The three of you don't deserve to be ninjas. It's a waste of time for you all to go back to the academy."

Kakashi looks at the three in front of him, studying what he thought of as an expected reaction to his speech. Naruto, even if tied to the post, starts screaming and struggling trying to get at Kakashi. Sakura is frozen at her spot with a haze over her eyes. When he turns his attention toward Sasuke, he notices the boy shifting his weight. As soon as Sasuke charges toward him, Kakashi pins him to the ground stepping on his head.

"The three of you still haven't figured out the purpose of the test. Why do you think that we have to break you up into teams to take the survival test? The answer is the key to whether you pass the exam or not."

"About that… I wanted to ask you from the beginning…"

"Do I need to spell everything out for you? Teamwork! The key is teamwork! Sakura, you leave behind a trapped Naruto going after a Sasuke that you don't even know the location of. You could've easily saved him by cutting the ropes, instead you left him in the open field where there is no doubt he would've died in a real mission. Naruto, you're always so brash in your decision-making, putting the entire team in danger trying to cover for you. Sasuke, you treat those two like obstacles and tools, not even caring about their well being but only about yourself. It's true that independent ability is important, that's why we held the graduation exam, but without teamwork, the entire team is in danger of dying. For example… Sakura kill Naruto now or Sasuke is dead!"

"What!"

"Just like that, when one of you is captured because of the lack of teamwork, you get put into an impossible situation that can very well lead to the death of everyone on the team. …I'll give you two one last chance, but don't expect me to make it easy for you. Go ahead and finish your lunch, but don't give any to Naruto. He tried to break the rule by eating by himself first, if anyone tries to feed him, that person fails immediately."

As soon as Kakashi leaves, Naruto starts screaming about how he can go without food even if his stomach is grumbling with every movement he makes. Finally having enough, Sasuke thrusts his bento box toward Naruto, telling him to eat while he keeps watch. When Sakura interjects, Sasuke silences her by saying that everyone needs to be at full strength to get the bells from Kakashi. After giving the matter some thought, Sakura offers Naruto her bento box instead.

"But Sakura-chan…"

"Just hurry up Naruto. I'm on a diet, I don't need to eat as much."

"Thank you… but I can't…"

"Just hurry up already."

"No, I mean I really can't. My arms are tied, you're going to have to feed me."

"Why you… fine… but don't expect to get this kind of treatment again any time soon."

As the food nears Naruto's mouth, there is a small explosion in front of them and Kakashi charges out of the cloud of dust. Sasuke can only sit frozen at his spot while Naruto and Sakura are screaming for their lives.

"You three…! …Passed."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You three are the first team to pass. All the teams before only know how to follow my orders. In the ninja world, people who break the rules are trash, but people who abandon their teammates are worse than trash. All right, the survival test is over, everyone passes. We will begin missions tomorrow… better make that the day after, I still have a lot of paperwork to do to actually register you guys. OK, let's go."

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi all head off the training ground when Sakura asks if they want to go to her house for dinner. When they refuse, they suddenly have a feeling that something is missing. Looking around, they find that the orange-wearing loud mouth ninja is missing.

"Did we manage to free Naruto yet?" Kakashi asks.

"…I think he's still there," Sakura says, sighing, "I'll go and get him. See you in two days, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei."

Turning around, Sakura heads back inside the training ground to find a pouting Naruto stranded in the open field. Sighing, she takes out a kunai and cuts Naruto loose before asking him the same question that she already asked the others.

"Are you sure Sakura-chan?"

"Yes. My mom wants me to invite my team over for dinner so she can meet them, but Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei already said no."

"I would love to visit Haruno-san! I haven't seen her in such a long time."

"Well, come on then. I don't want to stay here all day."

* * *

As soon as Sakura and Naruto walks through the doors, they decide to make their presence known. Hearing the noises in the living room, Sakura's mother walks out from the kitchen to find Sakura seething in anger and Naruto on the ground nursing a bump on his head. Ignoring the fact that a rare guest has shown up at her house, she rushes over to check on the loud mouth ninja.

"Naruto, are you all right?"

"Ye… yeah. I'm used to it."

"I'm going to change OK mom?"

"OK, go ahead dear."

As Sakura's mother watches the retreating back of her daughter, Naruto reaches for the tea cattle on the coffee table and pours himself a cup. Noticing the sudden movement behind her, Sakura's mother watches as Naruto holds the cup in his hand just staring at it.

"I didn't think that you would keep my cup in the living room Haruno-san. I haven't visited for so long."

"I'm glad you realize that. Why haven't you been visiting?"

"Well… Sakura-chan is… you know."

"Well, you are always welcome to visit me even if Sakura is a bit more hesitant."

"Yeah, but I don't want to make her upset."

"I heard that you've been eating nothing but ramen."

"Hehe, it's the best food in the world."

"It's the only food in the world that isn't given to you spoiled."

"Well…"

"You're in for a treat today. After I found out that you are on Sakura's team, I went and did some grocery shopping and fix up some of your favorite dishes."

"Really? Yeah! Haruno-san's cooking is the best!"

"I'm glad that you appreciate my cooking," Sakura's mother says before turning toward the stairs, "unlike someone else in this house."

"That doesn't mean that I don't like your cooking mom. It's just that I'm on a diet," Sakura says, walking into the living room.

"If you say so. Well, why don't you two enjoy yourselves while I start preparing the food. It takes a long time to get everything ready."

"Oh mom, Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei won't be coming."

"I expected as much. Don't worry about it dear."

Before Sakura's mother can even takes a step away from the couch, a loud grumbling sound emits from Naruto's stomach, followed by a much softer one from Sakura's. They look at each other sheepishly remembering that they still haven't eaten anything yet.

"I'll fix some snacks for the two of you."

"Thanks mom."

They all sit in silence as Sakura's mother go in and out of the kitchen and lay out a few small dishes for the two young ninja. Even with the food laid out in front of them and their stomach grumbling, they still remain in their seat, facing away from each other not knowing what to say.

"Go ahead Naruto, I thought you are hungry."

"You are too right Sakura-chan."

"I'm all right. Don't worry about me. I'm on a diet."

"Are the two of you going to eat or not? And Sakura, don't tell me that you're on a diet or I'll stuff them down your throat."

"Fine mom, I'm eating."

With their backs still facing each other, Naruto and Sakura start reaching for the food on the coffee table. Ignoring their antics, Sakura's mother head back into the kitchen to continue her work. The two young ninjas continue picking off food from the dishes until they both go for the same piece and their hands touch. Sakura pulls her hand away so fast as though the touch burned her hand and Naruto looks further away, if that's possible at all and nudges the dish toward Sakura, signaling her to get the last piece.

"You're hungry right Naruto? You can have the last piece. I'm on a diet, I don't want to eat too much."

"It's OK. I don't want to have a full stomach for Haruno-san's cooking. I haven't had an actual meal in a long time."

"Dinner won't be for a few hours. Besides, I thought you said you love ramen."

"I do, compared to everything else that I tried to buy."

"…I see. If you don't pull all those pranks, then the villagers wouldn't be treating you this badly."

"…Heh, I guess."

"Are you all right Naruto? You're not your usual cheery self," Sakura asks, turning toward her teammate.

"Eh? What do you mean Sakura? I feel just fine. Hahahahaha… see?"

"Naruto… what's wrong?"

"It's just that we haven't been together in a long time. You know, you, me, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan, Hanabi-chan…"

"We've all grown up. We have our own lives to live now."

"I know, but it would be nice to have just one day where we can all hang out together again like we used to."

"You can't have everything you wish Naruto… but I guess it would be nice. I haven't seen Tenten-san and Hanabi-chan in such a long time. Oh well, everyone will be busy as soon as we all start taking missions."

The next few hours are filled with small talks and occasional apologies from Naruto. When Sakura's mother calls the two children over for dinner, Naruto is already nursing several bumps on his head. No matter how tempted he is, Naruto has to eat with some degree of manner or risk the wrath of two angry females. Having seen Naruto's eating style at Ichiraku before, Sakura and her mother smile at Naruto's attempt, even though it seems very awkward. After dinner, Sakura volunteers to clean the dish so her mother leads Naruto to the living room to catch up.

"So it seems that you finally became a ninja."

"Yeah, it didn't even happen normally either."

"You always were a special child. I haven't seen Sakura as happy as all the time that she spent with you."

"I hope you two aren't saying bad things about me behind my back," Sakura says, walking into the living room.

"Of course not dear. Are the dishes done already?"

"Yes, mom. So, what were you two talking about?"

"Oh, I was just inviting Naruto to stay here for the night."

"What?" the two new Genin scream at the same time.

"It's pretty late. I don't want him to risk going home at this hour."

"He's a ninja mom. I'm sure he can handle himself."

"You know that the neighborhood Naruto lives in is very dangerous. I'm serious Naruto, you're going to stay here tonight. I'll set up the guest room for you."

"No, really, it's all right. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"No Naruto. You're going to stay here tonight."

"But…"

"Come on Naruto. You know you're not winning this argument against my mom," Sakura says.

"But Sakura-chan, you…"

"I don't mind you staying either Naruto. So don't worry."

"Well… OK… if you say so."

Later that night, Sakura stays up just staring at the ceiling. She heard what her mother said to Naruto after dinner, and thinking back, she knows that her mother was right. Thinking back to what Ino said the day before, Sakura decides to do something for Naruto to repay his kindness toward her.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto wakes up form the gentle coaxing of Sakura's mother. After getting ready for the day, he heads downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. He thought that he could try his luck and see if Sakura wants to do anything with him today since it's most likely going to be the last day of rest for a long time only to be told that she had already left about two hours before he woke up. Knowing that there is little chance that they can hang out together today, Naruto goes back to doing what he usually do in his free time ever since last year, go and find Lee's team and train with him for the day. After saying goodbye to Sakura's mother, he rushes out to the training grounds knowing that Lee's team probably started training already, but to his surprise, he finds Lee, Neji, and Gai sitting in the training ground waiting for the last member of their squad to show up.

"Hi guys."

"Naruto-kun! Are you here to train today!"

"Yeah. I just got assigned to a Genin squad yesterday and I think I'll be pretty busy from now on, so I figured that I'll train with you guys today for old times' sake."

"That is a truly youthful attitude Naruto-kun! Tell me, which Jounin is lucky enough to have such a youthful Genin like you on the squad."

"My team's Jounin instructor is Kakashi-sensei."

"Ka… Kakashi! It seems that my eternal rival has also gained a youthful spirit on his team! Lee! We must train hard so that we can prove our youthful spirit is greater than that of Kakashi's squad! It pains me to say this but from now on, Naruto-kun is your rival! Is that understood?"

"Hai Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Naruto can only cringe at the outward display of emotion. He knows what's coming next, having seen it every time he stops by to visit. Just as they are about to proceed to the next and final stage, someone taps Naruto on the shoulder and pulls him away.

"Tenten! My youthful flower! What cause you to arrive late today?" Gai asks.

"Uh… something came up."

"Whatever, let's start our training," Neji says.

"Um… actually. Maybe we should try something different for today."

"What do you suggest Tenten?" Lee asks.

"Maybe Neji can train with Lee and I'll train with Naruto."

"Excellent idea! After all, if Lee and Naruto are to be rivals, Lee cannot reveal his technique to Naruto. Very well, you shall train with Naruto-kun today!"

"Since we need to prevent Lee and Naruto from seeing each other's techniques, I'll take Naruto to train somewhere else."

"Yes! That is a brilliant suggestion! You may do that!"

"Thanks sensei. Let's go Naruto."

Naruto and Neji stare at Tenten in confusion. It is obvious that she's trying to hide something and lure Naruto somewhere but they can't figure out what is the purpose or what drives her to do such a thing. Shrugging, Naruto starts following the girl as Neji turns his attention to the green clad ninjas hugging before him, with Lee promising to defeat Neji or do something seemingly impossible. Seeing that Naruto turned around to figure out what all the screaming is about, Tenten grab Naruto's arm and drags him away before her sensei changes his mind about letting Naruto and her leave. When she finally has Naruto's attention again, she starts speeding off toward the edge of the village muttering something about being late. In fact, she's moving so fast that Naruto can barely catch up. After a while, Naruto starts to recognize where Tenten is trying to lead him to.

"Hey Tenten-chan. Isn't this the path to…"

"Shh… you'll find out when we get there."

When they finally arrive at their destination, Naruto stands frozen at his spot looking at the four girls standing in the flower field, the very flower field that he and his first few friends have always met after Ino discovered it.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan? What's going on?"

"Well, you said that it would be nice for us to get back together even if it's just for one day."

"Sakura-chan…"

"I never thought that Forehead-girl would do something like this, but I guess people do change."

"Oh be quiet Ino-pig."

* * *

After getting up early, Sakura tells her mother of her intentions and leaves the house after getting a quick breakfast. Walking down the street leading to the Yamanaka's flower shop, she starts fumbling with her hair and stops when she touches the metal hataiate on the top of her head. She still remembers what she said to Ino after meeting Kakashi for the first time when she gave Ino back the red ribbon that was the sign of their friendship. She knows that this may not be the best of time to ask for a favor from her friend-turned-rival, but if swallowing her pride means that she can do something for her friend to apologize for the way she treated him, she would be more than willing to do it. In a sense, it was Ino that woke her up to the truth that day, so she should have no problem going along with her idea.

"Ohaiyo Sakura-chan. What brings you here today?"

"Konnichi wa, Inoichi-san. Is Ino here?"

"Yeah, hold on. Hey Ino! Someone's here to see you!"

"If it's Shikamaru or Chouji, then they'll just have to wait!"

"No, it's Sakura!"

"Sakura? OK, I'll be right out."

Ino walks out to the shop still adjusting her usual purple dress and fumbling trying to tie her hair up in the usual ponytail. After everything that happened two days ago, Ino knows that whatever it is that brought Sakura here must be important.

"So, what do you want Forehead-girl."

"Do you have time today?"

"Well, I'm not doing anything, and my team won't start doing any missions till tomorrow."

"Good, come with me!"

"Oi, Forehead-girl. Wait up!"

Dragging the ponytail blonde across town, Sakura stops in front of a small apartment and knocks on the door. After a while, a girl with her hair tied up into two buns and dressed in a Chinese shirt with a pair of tight sweatpants answers the door.

"Sakura, Ino, what brings the two of you here?"

"Tenten-san. Naruto usually trains with your team on his free time right?"

"Yeah. He and Lee really hit it off. Why?"

"Can you take Naruto to our flower field? Our team is off today so I think he will be visiting your team again."

"Uh, sure, but why?"

"I'll explain it when we get there. I still need to get Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan."

"OK… if he shows up, then I'll take him there."

"Thanks Tenten-san!"

As soon as she says goodbye, Sakura turns and runs toward the Hyuuga Compound. Ino is struggling to catch up to the eager girl but she manages to stay close enough that when Sakura stops, she only needs a few extra seconds to arrive. Taking a look at each other, Sakura knocks on the front door hesitantly, knowing how cold Hiashi has become ever since he stopped allowing Hinata and Hanabi to spend any extended period of time with them. After about thirty seconds, the door opens revealing a slightly agitated Neji.

"What is it that brought the two of you here today?"

"Is Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan in?"

"Yes…"

"Good!"

Before Neji can even finish his sentence, Sakura pushes Neji away with one hand while dragging a shocked Ino inside. Before they find their targets, they happen to stumble upon Hiashi, who is too shocked to see them to do anything as they walk right pass him, the only sign of acknowledgment is a short greeting. They find Hinata and Hanabi getting ready for the day in their rooms, and soon drag the confused sisters back past the still shocked Hiashi and eventually past the shocked Neji before closing the door behind them.

"What… what is going on?" Hinata asks.

"I was thinking that we can have a reunion of sorts at our flower field today. I know that Hiashi-san probably won't approve so I have to drag you two out here."

"Actually, I would allow it this time. Also, I would appreciate if you don't barge into my compound unannounced the next time you are looking for my daughters."

"Hiashi-san! …We're sorry but we're kind of in a hurry so…" Ino stutters, trying to get away from the Hyuuga clan head.

"Don't worry about it. Hinata's squad will start meeting tomorrow and I will allow her to have a day off for this occasion."

"Chichi-ue, am I allowed to leave as well?" Hanabi asks.

"Yes, it's a special occasion. You are allowed to go as well."

"Thank you, chichi-ue."

* * *

"Wow Sakura-chan… you went through all that for me?"

"What's with that tone in your voice? This doesn't mean anything special. It's just that I thought it was a good idea to have a reunion when you mentioned it yesterday," Sakura says blushing.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan!"

"Eck! Hey, what are you…! Let me go!"

"I want a hug too…"

"Of course Tenten-chan!"

Naruto then, in turn, give everyone a hug. It all went smoothly until Naruto hugs the last girl, the white-eye princess's face turns bright red and, with her eyes rolled to the back, faints as soon as the loud mouth ninja wraps his arms around her. Reaching into her weapons pouch, Tenten retrieves some smelling salt to revive Hinata before lecturing at Naruto for being so forward. They spend the rest of the day catching up and playing, and when it's time to head home, Naruto declares it the best day of his life and promptly thanks everyone by hugging them again, which cause Tenten to bring out the smelling salt for the fainted Hinata for the second time of the day.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter V-**

Team seven is at the Hokage Tower to report the success of their latest mission and to receive their next assignment. As the Hokage reaches for the D-Ranked mission pile, Naruto starts complaining about the dullness of the missions. To appease Naruto and reward the team for the string of mission successes, he gives them a C-Ranked mission to protect a bridge builder from Nami no Kuni as he heads back and complete the bridge.

"Am I suppose to feel confident putting my life in the hands of these runts? They look so undependable, especially the shortest one."

Kakashi moves behind Naruto discreetly as Naruto starts laughing at the person the bridge builder is talking about. Taking a look at his sides, Naruto notices Sasuke and Sakura moving a step closer to him, showing him that he is the shortest one on the team. Kakashi moves in to restrain Naruto before the Genin can attack the bridge builder, but he cannot stop Naruto's screaming from damaging everyone's hearing.

"Calm down Naruto. We can't kill the client."

"Let me go Kakashi-sensei! I'll tear him apart! Then we'll see who's undependable!"

"Can't you just knock the dope out?"

"We need to let him blow off some steam, or it'll be worse when he wakes up."

"Sakura, tell him to stop," Sasuke says, turning to the last option for help.

"How?"

"I don't care, just make him stop!"

"Say you would go out on a date with him or something," Kakashi says, his grip on Naruto starting to slip.

"What! I can't do that Kakashi-sensei. He'll tire out eventually right?"

"Yeah, but we don't want any trouble during the trip either," Kakashi explains.

The bridge builder takes a drink from his canteen as he leans against the wall and quietly enjoys the free entertainment. The Hokage and Iruka can only watch on in amusement, though they are pondering what Naruto's antics would do to the village's reputation. Finally, Sakura gives up and agrees, to which Naruto's screams of anguish turns to yells of jubilation. Sasuke and Sakura glare at Kakashi for his failed tactic, and even though Sasuke's reaction is only due to the fact that the screaming got worse, Sakura takes that as a sign of affection. While Naruto is oblivious to the apparent grin on Kakashi's face, Sasuke and Sakura are highly unnerved by it, each trying to figure out what their sensei is thinking.

"I know what you're thinking Sakura, but you have to look underneath the underneath. You have leverage over him now. You can get him to do whatever you want."

"Hey, that's right! You're brilliant Kakashi-sensei."

"Great. Now that that's taken cared of. Can you get Naruto to stop!"

"Oh right. Sorry Sasuke-kun. …Naruto, if you don't start behaving, I won't go on that date with you."

"Eh? Sorry Sakura-chan…"

"Good, now that I have your attention, go home and pack for the mission. We meet at the gate in two hours."

"Hai sensei!"

* * *

Three hours later, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tazuna are all waiting at the gate. While Kakashi and Tazuna arrived at the assigned time, Sasuke just arrived only a few minutes ago. Kakashi can only sigh as Sasuke ignores Tazuna's complaints, knowing that they are embarrassing him in front of a foreign client as their form of silent protest of his perpetual lateness. Sakura shows up a few minutes later, waving toward Sasuke and putting up the fakest smile for Kakashi as she too ignores Tazuna's complaints. Not long afterward, Naruto arrives at the gate smiling and approaches Sakura, completely ignoring Kakashi and Tazuna's existence.

"Good, now that all of you are here, we can be on our way."

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"What are you so excited about Naruto?" Sakura asks.

"Of course I'm excited! This is the first time I get to go outside the village. Beside, the faster we get there, the faster we can be done and come home, and the faster we can go on the date."

"…Don't remind me…"

"Remember Sakura, once you do this, you would have complete control over him," Kakashi says.

"If you are so excited about it, then why are you late for a whole hour! How can I feel confident about putting my life in the hands of someone who can't even show up on time!"

"Don't worry Tazuna-san. I'm part of the mission as well."

"You're even worse! Your subordinates are late and you did nothing about it! How do you expect to make them respect you and listen to you!"

"Uh, well, about that…"

Taking out his book, Kakashi gestures for his team to fall into formation to protect the client and be on their way, completely avoiding the barrage of questions and criticisms from Tazuna. About an hour into their traveling, Kakashi glances at a puddle in the middle of the path but says nothing about it and goes back to reading. As soon as the group walks past the puddle, two ninjas leap out, a spiked chain linking the two of them. Wrapping the chain around Kakashi, they rip apart the Jounin in front of his shocked students. Next they decide to go after the person closest to them. Naruto is so stunned that he barely has enough time to get out of the way, but not before getting a cut on his hand from one of the ninjas' claw. Seeing that the two ninjas are charging toward the client, Sakura shakes out of her stupor and moves in front of Tazuna even though she probably has little chance of surviving. Seeing her reaction, Naruto tries to get up and help her, but Sasuke jumps in and knocks them away before pinning them to a tree with a kunai through the chain. As soon as the two ninjas break free, Kakashi appears and knocks them unconscious. Looking back toward where their sensei used to be, all they see is a bunch of wooden blocks.

"Good job team."

"Ka… Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura says.

"Sorry I didn't come out sooner, but I want to see who their target is… and I think you have to answer a few questions Tazuna-san."

"Naruto, is your hand all right?" Sakura asks.

"I think so. It's not a really big wound."

"Naruto, you should be careful. That claw was poisoned." Kakashi says.

"What? We need to get Naruto back to the village for treatment. Beside, we are just Genins, we can't fight in this kind of ninja battles."

"We won didn't we? You two weaklings can go back. Kakashi and I can handle pawns like them."

"Teme! Don't talk to Sakura-chan that way!"

"You're one to talk. You're the only who got hurt. Even Sakura did more than you. Maybe you should just run back to Konoha crying about your hand, usuratonkachi. You two are just in the way."

"That's enough Sasuke. We are supposed to work as a team. Though we do need to treat that wound…"

"Shut up!"

Taking out a kunai, Naruto stabs at the wound and the others all watch in shock as the blackened blood splatters onto the ground. When Sakura finally gets over the shock and looks up from the pool of dark read liquid on the ground, she barely catches the end of Naruto's pledge. Rushing over, she checks on Naruto's hand not at all surprised to find the wound slowing closing, having seen it along with the other girls as children. Sighing, she takes out some bandage and wraps it around the wound, lecturing him in the process.

* * *

After everything is taken cared of, the team decides amongst themselves to continue with the mission. Tazuna points out the direction to the dock where one of his friends is waiting to take them to Nami no Kuni. During their travel and through the boat trip, Tazuna explains everything relating to the situation at Nami no Kuni. By the time Tazuna ends his story as they arrive, each member of the team has a different reaction. Naruto is seething in anger from Gatou's treatment of the people. Sakura is concerned about how many more strong ninjas someone as powerful as Gatou can send their way. Sasuke is excited about the very prospect that Sakura is concerned with. Kakashi, with what little can see of his face, show signs of indifference to the situation. With the group trying to avoid Gatou's men, they land a small distance away then travel by land back to Tazuka's village. Suddenly, Kakashi yells for everyone to get down as he pushes Naruto to the ground. Behind him, Sasuke and Sakura push Tazuna down before hitting the deck themselves. A giant sword spins over them and embeds itself in a tree. In a swirl of water, a ninja appears standing on the blade.

"Hand over the old man and nobody gets hurt."

"Who do you think you are!"

"Naruto, calm down. I'll take him on. He's out of you guys' league, just focus on protecting Tazuna."

"Ah, the famous Copy Ninja Sharingan Kakashi. No wonder the Oni Kyoudai were defeated so easily."

"Kirigakure no Kijin, Momochi Zabuza. I would never have guessed that someone like you would be working for someone like Gatou."

"It's a way to make a living. Plus he can help me avoid the Oinin. Regardless, if you are not going to hand the old man over, I guess I'll have to take him by force."

"If you are going to be my opponent… looks like I'm going to need this."

Reaching up, Kakashi lifts the hataiate from his left eye. Naruto can only stare at the blood red eye in shock, but if anyone is paying attention, they would see that Sasuke is the most shocked out of everyone. Chuckling, Zabuza jumps to the ground and pulls the large blade out from the tree.

"Take defensive positions and protect Tazuna, I'll take care of Zabuza."

"Are you sure Hatake? Kirigakure no Jutsu."

"The fog is thickening again!"

"Eight spots: liver, lungs, spine, clavicle veins, jugular veins, brain, kidneys, heart. Where should I strike?"

"Where is he?"

"Don't worry, I won't let my team die."

"Are you sure Kakashi?"

Zabuza appears from the thick mist right between the three Genins. Before anyone can react, Kakashi is already behind Zabuza, but before either one of them can make a move, Zabuza turns into a puddle of water, with Naruto holding a kunai where the kidney would have been. Another Zabuza appears behind Kakashi and swings his massive sword across the waist of Kakashi, who also turns into a puddle of water. The real Kakashi shows up behind this Zabuza and hold a kunai to his neck before it turns into another puddle of water and the real Zabuza appears behind Kakashi ready to swing his giant sword once again. Barely ducking under the swing, Kakashi is then kicked into the water by Zabuza.

"Idiot. Suiton: Shirou no Jutsu!" Zabuza says, trapping Kakashi in the water prison, "there is no way for you to break out of this technique Kakashi, I'll get around to you later. Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Forming the necessary seals, the water along the shore rises up and forms into another water clone. Looking up, the clone stares right at Naruto before charging forward and kicking Naruto away, knocking off his hataiate in the process.

"Naruto!"

"You were lucky when you took out my water clone the first time, punk. But you don't even deserve to be my opponent."

"Hurry, take Tazuna-san and escape! There is no chance that you can win against Zabuza. His clone will disperse if it gets too far away from the body, and he has to stay in this spot to keep me in the water prison."

Slowly getting up, Naruto stares at his hataiate under the foot of Zabuza. Growling in anger, Naruto charges toward Zabuza only to be kicked away again, but he managed to retrieve his hataiate.

"Hey you! The one without the eyebrows! Ever heard of the phrase don't judge a book by it's cover. I'll make you respect me if it's the last thing I do! Listen Sasuke, I got a plan."

"Che, now you want to work together."

"You talk big kid, but can you back it up?"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Oh? Kage Bunshin? And there's quite a number of them too."

The mass of Kage Bunshin charges at Zabuza, completely covering him, but Zabuza clears them away with a swing of his sword. With his Kage Bunshin flying every which way, Naruto digs through his backpack and throws a fuuma shuriken toward Sasuke.

"Fuuma shuriken, Kage Fuusha!"

Leaping in the air, Sasuke throws the fuuma shuriken toward the real Zabuza. Reaching out, Zabuza catches the fuuma shuriken easily, but spots another fuuma shuriken hidden in the shadow of the first one. Before the second fuuma shuriken connects however, Zabuza jumps out of the way with his hand still connected to the water prison. With Zabuza still in the air, the second fuuma shuriken turns into Naruto and he throws a kunai at that arm. Surprised by the attack, Zabuza can barely dodge out of the way, but not without the kunai leaving a small cut on his cheek. Furious at the surprise attack, Zabuza whirls his body around and tries to throw the fuuma shuriken at Naruto only to have it blocked by Kakashi, who escaped when Zabuza's hand left the water prison.

"So, you manage to get out of the water prison."

"The same technique won't work on me twice. It's time to finish you off."

Activating his Sharingan, Kakashi jumps away from Zabuza and they both start forming a sequence of hand seals. Everyone is amazed by the speed and the accuracy of which Kakashi copied Zabuza's hand seals as they both use the Suiryuudan at the same time. After the two moves cancel each other out, they start running through hand seals again, but Kakashi finishes ahead of Zabuza this time and unleash an even deadlier technique.

"Suiton: Daibakufuu no Jutsu!"

The whirlpool swallows up Zabuza, sweeps him ashore and slams him into a tree. Before Kakashi can land the final blow, two senbons pierce through the back of Zabuza's neck. Looking up, they find a young Kiri-nin standing on one of the branches. Jumping down, Kakashi checks the body to find that Zabuza is indeed killed by the young ninja.

"Thanks for all your help. I have been tracking him waiting for an opportunity to kill him."

"Your mask. You're a Oinin."

"Who are you! This is our fight! How can you just…"

"Relax Naruto. He's not our enemy."

"But…"

"Relax. Now's not the time."

"Well, thanks for helping me out. I'm going to dispose of this body."

Lifting the body, the Oinin uses Shunshin no Jutsu to teleport away. Pulling down his hataiate to cover his Sharingan, Kakashi orders his team to head into the village before fainting on the spot. While Sakura and Sasuke help carry Kakashi, Naruto takes another look at the spot where Zabuza was before hurrying after them as they begin to get angry at him for slacking off.

* * *

After struggling with his weight for a while, the team finally manages to carry Kakashi to Tazuna's house. With the help of Tazuna's daughter Tsunami, they clean out a room and set up a futon for Kakashi to rest.

"Are you going to be all right?" Tsunami asks.

"No… I think I won't be able to move around too much for a week."

"Sensei, even though the Sharingan is powerful, you should at least consider the damage it may cause to your body."

"Well, at least we defeated that powerful ninja right?"

"But who was that other ninja?" Sakura asks.

"Oinin is part of the ANBU squad. Their mission is to track down and kill any Nuke-nin from their village. A ninja's body contains a lot of secrets about his village. If a ninja from another village finds the body, they can extract those secrets and uses it against the Nuke-nin's original village."

"What's the matter dope?" Sasuke says, noticing the still silent Naruto, "still moping that someone else killed Zabuza?"

"No, I just have a weird feeling that something is not right, that's all."

"Why is that?" Kakashi says, mildly interested.

"Of all the times I've trained with Tenten-chan, I've never seen her aim for the neck. I would think that if it's that effective, someone like Tenten-chan would've at least try to hit it a few times."

"Naruto's right!" Kakashi says, bolting up suddenly before slamming down on the futon again.

"Kakashi-sensei! Stop moving around, you'll faint again!"

"Normally, Oinin would take care of the body on the spot…"

"So what?" Sasuke says.

"You still don't understand? What did the boy do with Zabuza's body?"

"We don't know. He took it away," Sakura says.

"Exactly. If he needs proof, all he needs to do is take the head back. More importantly, the weapon the boy used aren't exactly a weapon of choice for killing others."

"That means…"

"Zabuza is still alive. It's true that I did check his body, but I'm afraid it's only a temporary death."

"So what are we going to do now? Sensei is still bedridden. What if Zabuza comes back?"

"I don't think he's in much better shape than I am. It looks like I'm going to have to use the time to train you guys."

"Train us? Even you had so much trouble defeating Zabuza, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura says, "what chance do we stand even if we do train?"

"Don't sell yourselves short. Don't forget who it was that got me out of the water prison. You guys have grown so much in such a short period of time that I can't help but to feel proud of you."

"So how are we going to train?"

"I will show you all tomorrow. I still need some rest."

* * *

About a week passed since Kakashi put his team on their training regiment. Sakura had long since perfected her chakra control and she is assigned to protecting Tazuna at the bridge in case Gatou gets impatient and sends other thugs to attack while Zabuza is recovering, Sasuke had been heading to the forest clearing every morning and returning every evening for his training, and Naruto practically spent the entire day at the clearing to train, only stopping back at Tazuna's house for food. Occasionally, Sasuke and Sakura would help him back to Tazuna's house to rest, but mostly Naruto would train himself till exhaustion then fall asleep in the clearing. On the sixth day, before Sasuke arrives at the clearing, there is another person there who finds Naruto asleep while pick herbs.

"Hey, wake up, you'll catch a cold."

"Eh? Who are you? What are you doing out here?"

"I'm just here to pick some herbs."

"Hey nee-chan, do you want me to help you out?"

"Hmm… OK," the girls says before telling him how to pick out the useful herbs from wild grasses.

"Wow, I never knew that these wild grass can be so useful."

"So, what are you doing out here this early in the morning?"

"Training! I need to train to get stronger!"

"Really? Do you have someone you wish to protect?"

"Huh? I suppose. Why?"

"When you have someone you wish to protect, you become much stronger. I can tell that you will get much stronger. If fate would have it, we may meet again."

"Bye nee-chan."

"Oh by the way. I'm male."

"What?" Naruto screams as the person leaves the clearing.

"What are you doing dope?"

"Sasuke? Did you see the person that just walked pass? Do you think that's a male or female?"

"I don't have time for this. Let's just start training already."

* * *

**Author Note:** Sorry for taking so long, but a series of midterms and a subsequent writer's block doesn't exactly bode well for writing. I should be able to get the second half of the Nami no Kuni up by the end of the week. Also, the sentiment seems to favor both Hinata and Hanabi in the Harem, while that compliclates things a little, I suppose I can deal with it if you can. I also have a second story up, just something I started on to get my brain going again, it's entitled Naruto: Demon Rising.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter VI-**

The next night, Sasuke and Naruto stumble back to Tazuna's house right at dinnertime. After finding that they have finally reach the top of the trees successfully, Kakashi allows them to join Sakura on guard duty the next day. Of course, due to his exhaustion, Naruto stayed in bed the next morning when his team headed out to the bridge.

"What? What do you mean they left already?" Naruto screams when he found out he was left behind.

"Oh, Naruto, you're awake. Your sensei said that you should take a break today," Tsunami says.

"Argh, I knew it! They left me behind again! I'm going!"

As Naruto charges through the forest heading to the bridge, he notices cut marks littering the path. Slowing down to investigate, he finds a boar lying dead in the middle of the path a bit further ahead.

"These are sword marks. I've seen Tenten-chan use weapons like this. This is bad."

Jumping through the trees again, Naruto heads back toward Tazuna's house. He arrives just in time to see Tazuna's grandson charging blindly toward two thugs. Jumping into his path, he uses the Kawarimi no Jutsu to replace Inari with a block of wood he picked up from the forest heading back. Reaching into his weapons' pouch, Naruto throws two shuriken at the thugs, who dodges them easily, but Naruto is using the same trick he used against Zabuza. The two shurikens turn into Kage Bunshins and knock the two thugs out from the back. After tying the two thugs up, Naruto asks Inari to gather the villagers to let them know what is going on before hurrying back toward the bridge.

* * *

By the time Naruto gets to the bridge, Zabuza and his assistant already attacked the bridge. While Kakashi and Zabuza are facing off against each other, Sasuke is trapped by Zabuza's follower while Sakura is protecting Tazuna. Taking advantage of the young ninja being distracted by Sakura's kunai, he transforms himself into a shuriken and use a clone to launch himself at the young ninja, knocking him out of the ice formation.

"Hey Sasuke-teme! How did you end up getting trapped? Do you want me to help?"

"You talk too much dope!"

Seeing that the two are distracted, Zabuza launches a series of shurikens and kunais at Naruto but the young ninja blocked all of them with his senbon needles.

"Haku, what are you doing?"

"Please allow me to handle them myself Zabuza-san."

While Zabuza has Haku's attention, Sasuke begins to check his wounds and find that none of the injuries indicate that Haku is aiming for any vital spots, and from the way he blocked every one of the weapons from Zabuza, it's not likely that he missed his target. While he's thinking, Naruto sneaks inside the ice formation.

"Hey, I'm here to save you."

"What… what are you doing in here you idiot!"

"What are you talking about! I'm here to save you and this is what you say?"

Haku reenters the ice mirrors while Sasuke and Naruto are arguing. Picking out the mirror that he is entering from, Sasuke reaches for his weapons' pouch only to find that Haku has moved to the mirror directly behind him. Seeing that he can't catch up to Haku's speed, Sasuke tries to blast his way out with his Goukakyuu, but the grand fire ball has little effect on the ice mirrors.

'He's too fast. There is no way I can catch up to his speed with my eyes. This is just like training with Lee, I need to use my other senses to pick out where he is.'

Closing his eyes, Naruto tries to listen for any sound that may tip off where the real Haku is. Looking over his shoulder, Sasuke soon becomes enraged at Naruto's lack of reaction as needles start flying toward the two of them again. He had been expecting Naruto to at least provide enough back up for him so that at least one of them would be able to escape and they would be able attack from both sides, like how it should have been before Naruto entered the ice formation. While Sasuke is dodging left and right trying to avoid being hit in any vital spots as much as possible, Naruto only covers himself up and takes the hit while still trying to focus on the enemy's location. When Naruto finally has a gauge on Haku's movement, he has taken a fair share of hits that severely limits him movement, even if his wounds are all closing up at a rapid pace. By this point, Haku had already expended much of his chakra, and Sasuke, being pressured into protecting himself, has slowly awakened his kekkei genkai, the Sharingan. Deciding to end the fight quickly, Haku intentionally attacks Naruto but focuses all his attention on Sasuke. When Naruto finally looks around after everything quiets down after the latest barrage of attack, he sees Sasuke standing in front of him with senbon needles littering all over his body. Scrambling to his feet, Naruto barely catches Sasuke before his unconscious body hits the ground.

"He got in my way without thinking to protect you. Is this the first time you have seen someone die in battle? This is the life of a ninja. He truly is someone worthy of the title ninja."

"Shut up! I won't forgive you!"

Haku is stunned by the sheer amount of chakra emanating from Naruto's body. The senbons that are still embedded in Naruto are forced out by the chakra, and the cuts from Haku's attacks are all healed instantly. Seeing the crazed Naruto charging to him, Haku can only slow him down by firing more senbons and moving to another ice mirror. Taking advantage while Naruto can't determine which mirror is housing the real Haku, he charges toward Naruto only to have him dodge out of the way. Before Haku can get back inside an ice mirror, Naruto catches him on the wrist and punches Haku through one of the ice mirrors. With one of the ice mirrors broken, the rest of the formation crumbles along with the mask on Haku's face. Charging toward Haku again, Naruto wants to kill Haku with the next hit, but upon seeing Haku's face, Naruto snaps out of his rage and the punch lost all power behind it.

"Why did you hold back? Where is the fire that you showed before? You can't kill me like this."

"What are you talking about!"

"Zabuza-san doesn't need useless ninjas. You have taken away my right to live."

"Why do you dedicate you life to him? Is he your only precious person?"

"I used to have other precious people. They are… my parents. But then I discovered something… my bloodline. Because of that, in a village that despises kekkei genkai, my father killed my mother, and he wanted to kill me. When I finally shake out of my stupor, I found out that I've already killed my father. That was the first time when I feel that I'm not necessary in this world. It's not until I met Zabuza-san that I discover another purpose to live, and now you've taken that away. Please, just finish me of Naruto."

"Is there really no other way?"

"I'm sorry to have to dirty your hands."

Lowering his head, Haku waits for the final blow. Before Naruto can bring his hand down, Haku notices how the fog is thinning out and catches Naruto's arm before teleporting away with another ice mirror. It takes a moment for Naruto to recognize what is happening, especially the strong source of chakra from where Kakashi and Zabuza would be. Putting everything together, Naruto realizes what Haku is trying to do and tries to stop it.

"Wait! Kakashi-sensei! Don't do it!"

Kakashi is so surprised by Naruto's screaming that he lost his concentration and the Raikiri in his hand fizzled away before his bare hand touches the chest of Haku, who has taken the spot in front of Zabuza, ready to take the blow for his master. After a short period of silence, Naruto and Sakura hear a resounding slap coming from where Kakashi and Zabuza would be. When the mist clears out, they see Kakashi frozen in shock, with his head still turned to the side and his hand still stretched out. Haku has his arms around himself and backing away from Kakashi with a blush on his face.

"What is going on here?"

"Naruto! You're all right! Where is Sasuke-kun?"

"He…"

"He is fine. I knocked him unconscious by striking his pressure points."

Naurto and Sakura turn their attention to the recovered Haku, who still has a blush on his face but at least he can still respond, unlike Kakashi, who is still frozen in his spot in shock.

"You two should go check on him. We still have unfinished business here," Kakashi says.

"What? Wait, you don't have to fight!"

"Don't worry. Our opponent is not your sensei," Haku says.

"Gatou, what are you doing here," Zabuza says when the last hit of the mist disappears.

"You still haven't accomplished you task yet? You are pathetic Zabuza."

"What are you doing here? Why are all those men behind you? I told you I can take care of this."

"There's been a change of plan. You see, Zabuza, I've never intended to paying you a dime. In fact, you and the other ninjas as well as that bridge builder will die here today."

"Sorry Kakashi, it seems that our fight will have to end. Since there is no reason for me to go after the bridge builder, there is no reason for us to fight each other."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Hey boss. After we deal with them, what do you say we go raid the village?" one of the thugs asks.

"That is a good idea. I'm sure there are still things there to… amuse us."

"Yeah, like the women. Or maybe we should start with that pink hair girl there."

"You should get your eyes checked. That girl is so ugly that I doubt we'll get much money when we sell her to the brothel after we are done."

"Don't you lay a hand on her!"

"So, we got a little punk trying to play hero? Or are you just angry that you won't get first shot at her?"

"Naruto, don't!"

Before Kakashi can even intervene, Naruto's dark chakra flares up again. Seeing the feral look and feeling the dark energy wave washing pass them, all the thugs surrounding Gatou takes a step back. Reaching into his weapons' pouch, Naruto pulls out a kunai and charges right into the middle of the crowd, slicing and clawing through everything he comes into contact with. Sakura watches in fear seeing the berserk Naruto killing all the thugs without so much as a flinch from the blood bath. Even Haku, who has already seen Naruto's feral form, is amazed at how such a mild mannered boy can become such a bloodthirsty killer. Of everyone at the scene, only Kakashi knows what exactly is happening, but he also knows that there is nothing he can do to stop Naruto, or the bloodthirsty demon inside him. It's not until Gatou is dead and the rest of the thugs have either escaped back to the boats or died alongside their boss that Naruto finally seems to slow down. Once he finally regains control of himself, Naruto stares at his hands and the carnage around him in shock. Running up, Haku and Sakura wrap their arms around Naruto whispering calming words into his ears. Walking up, Kakashi strikes a pressure point and knocks Naruto out cold, so that he can have some time to recover from the shock of the actions of his possessed form. As Kakashi is carrying Naruto back toward the village, Sasuke has finally woken up and the villagers have gathered at the bridge with weapons in hand, anticipating a fight to defend their village, but they are all shocked at seeing the blood and corpse littering the unfinished bridge.

* * *

Sakura and Haku stay at Naruto's bedside as soon as they get him back to Tazuna's house. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Zabuza occasionally stop by to visit before going back out on patrol duty. Tsunami and Inari set up a couple of futons in Naruto's room for Sakura and Haku as per their request, and they too would visit the young boy once in a while after hearing from Tazuna how he singlehandedly protected the village from Gatou's men, even if it was through such a bloody mean.

"Urgh."

"Naruto, you're awake!"

"Sakura-chan?"

"I'll tell the others."

"Thank you Haku-chan," Sakura says.

"How long was I out?"

"Almost two days."

"I was out that long? How did the fight go?"

"You… don't remember?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Sakura wishes she could take them back. Naruto appears to slowly remember everything that took place at the bridge and goes into shock again. Like she did at the bridge, Sakura tries to comfort Naruto again as she waits for Kakashi to get here so he can help Naruto.

"What's going on?"

"Haku! Naruto has gone into shock again!"

"Let me try."

Haku presses a few pressure points on Naruto's back and his breathing starts to slow down again as he slowly calms his nerve again. When Naruto is finally aware of his surrounding, the first thing he notices Sakura sitting in front of him on the bed with a concerned look on her face. The next thing is that someone has wrapped his/her arms around him. And guessing the gender from the feeling of soft objects pressed against his back, that person is most likely a woman.

"Tsunami-san. I'm feeling much better now. Thank you."

"Did you call me Naruto?" Tsunami asks from the door, having just brought up some food for Naruto.

"Tsunami-san? Then who's that behind me?"

"Naruto-san. Are you feeling better?"

"Haku? What… why… when…"

"I'm guessing you want to know why Haku-chan is dressed like this right?"

"Sakura-chan, why is…"

"Well, it kinda surprised me too when I found out, but Haku-chan is actually a girl."

"What? But Haku, you told me that…"

"That was because of me."

"Zabuza-san," Haku says, spinning around toward the nuke-nin.

"Looks like you're doing better dope."

"Sasuke, you have no right to talk down on Naruto. You were in even worse shape," Kakashi says.

"Che."

"So, what's this about you being the reason Haku tells me she's a male?" Naruto says.

"I needed a merciless assistant, and Haku was too soft to be a killer. So I have to change her personality, beginning with her own identity."

"How can you do that to her!"

"She'll never survive in the ninja world the way she was when I found her. If she ever manage to kill anyone, she would've ended up just like you."

"Huh, I…"

"Zabuza-san!" Haku repremends.

"I'm only teaching him about the real ninja world. If he takes his Genin attitude out to the real world, he'll be dead before he even realize what is happening."

"While I appreciate you helping me teach my students, Zabuza. I think I should give Naruto the emotional training myself, and I think now is as good a time as any."

"Fine. Haku, let's go. We should leave now."

"Wait! Where are you two going to go?"

"Well, Gatou is dead, and from all the ruckus he caused, I'm sure the Kiri-Oinin would be onto us soon…"

"Why don't you go back to Konoha with us? I'm sure jiji wouldn't mind having you two become Konona-nin."

"I highly doubt it. You have no idea how I became a Nuke-nin do you?"

"I don't care. I'm sure I can convince jiji to let you stay. Having some place to go back to is better than wandering around the world isn't it?"

"Zabuza-san… I am quite tired of running away all the time as well."

"…Let's get back on patrol Haku. You can visit this kid later."

"Hai! Zabuza-san. Arigatou."

* * *

A few weeks later, the bridge is finally finished and Kakashi's team heads back to Konoha with Zabuza and Haku in toll. As soon as they arrive at the gates, the guards, realizing who is in the group, try to move in and arrest Zabuza but Kakashi sends them away with a wave of his hand. Continuing on toward the Hokage Tower, Zabuza and Haku can't help but to notice the villagers' glare on Naruto, and the rest of the group notices the wary looks from the other ninjas on Zabuza. As soon as they enter the meeting chamber, the Hokage almost choked on the tea he's drinking upon seeing an A-Ranked Nuke-nin walking into his office.

"Kakashi, what is the meaning of this?"

"Hokage-sama, we completed the mission. I'm here to report…"

"Forget about that, what is Momochi Zabuza doing here?"

"Well, you see, Hokage-sama… Momochi Zabuza is requesting protection and safe haven…"

"And the reason why I should grant this request is…?"

"I have a few ways of convincing you, but I doubt you want me to use them jiji," Naruto says, "I remember where that little orange book is, I'm sure you don't want anything to happen to it."

"Ahem. Well, that does it. Momochi Zabuza and… what's your name?"

"Momochi Haku."

"Momochi Zabuza and Momochi Haku are hereby granted residency in Konoha and are officially enlisted as Konoha-nin. Zabuza will gain the rank of Jounin while Haku will gain the rank of Genin. Since there are no Genin squad with an opening, I suppose you two will have to be your own squad for now, which means you are restricted to the village and are only allowed to accept D-Rank missions."

"I understand."

"I will have someone find a suitable dwelling for the two of you, but for now, you'll have to stay with Naruto."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"Very well, the rest of you are dismissed. Now Kakashi, give me your report."

As soon as they are dismissed, the group heads back out into the street before Sasuke leaves for the Uchiha Compound with Sakura following him. As Naruto is leading Zabuza and Haku toward his apartment, he spots team Gai heading his way.

"Naruto-kun! It seems that you have finally returned from your mission!" Lee screams.

"Hey Lee. Hey Tenten-chan. How are you doing Gai-sensei?"

"We are doing great! I assure you my squad is burning with the power of youth!"

"…That's nice Gai-sensei."

"Say Naruto, who are they?" Tenten asks.

"Oh, this is…"

"Are my youthful eyes deceiving me? How can a Nuke-nin be walking in our village unstopped? There must be some kind of mistake!" Gai says before Naruto can begin to explain.

"Actually Gai-sensei. Hokage-jiji already allowed Zabuza and Haku-chan to stay in our village and become Konoha-nin."

"Is that so? Well then I welcome you to our village, Momochi-san."

"Naruto-san… is he always like this?" Haku whispers.

"Heh, Gai-sensei is a bit too… enthusiastic at times, but he's a really good person."

"I see."

"Tenten-chan. I want you to meet Haku-chan. She is great with a senbon, she is probably as good as you are with weapons."

"Is that so? Well I would love to test my skills against you, Haku-san."

"My apologies, but Naruto-san is just showing us to his house where we will be staying until Hokage-sama finds us a new place to stay. I really wish to settle down and get some rest after the long journey."

"Well, maybe another time then."

"Yes, that sounds good."

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note:** My thanks go to Genesis D. Rose for helping me improve this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter VII-**

A week after Zabuza and Haku have joined Konoha, the Hokage has found them a new place of residence. Taking advantage of the council's inability to prevent him from doing so, he leaves it up to Zabuza and Haku to allow Naruto to live with them, an offer that Naruto jumps at. In the following month, the two former Kiri-nins often train and participate in missions alongside team seven, given their lack of members. While Naruto got closer to Zabuza and Haku, the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke got progressively worse. Sasuke craves for the kind of power he heard of from Tazuna about Naruto's actions at the bridge, and Naruto wants to gain Sasuke's respect, something that Sasuke's not willing to give while he craves for Naruto's power.

"Well, this mission is over. You are all free to go," Kakashi says before disappearing.

"Then I'm going home."

"Eh? Sasuke-kun, wait. Don't you want to practice our teamwork?"

"If you have that kind of free time, you should use it to train. Your ninja skills are even worse than Naruto's."

"Hey Sakura-chan, forget about Sasuke. I'll go training with you," Naruto says, trying to cheer up his teammate.

"Why would I do that?"

"Uh, Naruto-san, is that box suppose to be following you like this?"

"Eh? What do you mean Haku-chan? …Oh, Konohamaru, what do you want?"

The box, painted into a square rock, explodes and smoke envelops the area. In all the confusion, Haku distinctly hears three other people coughing beside Naruto and Sakura. Once the smoke clears, Haku sees three young children where the box used to be, one of whom she had seen numerous times in the Hokage's office.

"Boss, you don't have anything else to do for today right?"

"Sorry Moegi-chan, I need to do some training."

"But you promised us yesterday that you would play ninja with us," Moegi whines.

"What's the point of ninjas playing ninja?"

"Although relaxing every once in a while is also good for you, Sakura-san. Don't you think so, Naruto-san?"

"Eh? I… suppose Haku-chan."

"Hey Naruto-nii-chan. Who are these two girls?" Konohamaru asks.

"Huh them?"

"Hey I know. Boy you're a slick one nii-chan. But how did you end up with two girlfriends?"

"Eh? Girlfriends?"

"But why would you pick that butt ugly pink hair girl?"

Before he could even start to back away, Sakura already sent Naruto flying to the wall along with Konohamaru. While Haku wants to stop the ensuring beating, she also doesn't want to fuel any more rumors from Konohamaru.

"Naruto-oyabun, Kono-chan, are you two all right?"

"Don't worry Moegi-chan. I'm used to it. What about you Konohamaru?"

"Ouch! Naruto-oyabun, are you sure that butt ugly person is a girl?"

Everything almost takes place in slow motion as they watch Sakura spins around and chases after them. Haku watches in amusement but soon realizes that the three young kids may not survive this beating and chases after them. Turning a corner, Konohamaru slams into someone who just happens to be taking a shortcut through the narrow streets. Growling, the boy in a jumpsuit with face paint reaches down and lifts Konohamaru into the air by his scarf. The girl next to him slams the butt of the large battle fan she's carrying onto the ground leaning against it.

"Hey you little punk. That hurts."

"Kankurou. Don't."

"Hey you! Let go of Konohamaru right now!" Naruto screams.

"How about no."

"I'm telling you, you're going to get yourself into trouble Kankurou."

"Just let me enjoy myself for a minute until he gets here Temari."

"Why you…! I said let him go!" Naruto says.

"Shut up. You are starting to annoy me you little runt. However, if it's that girl next to you doing the talking…"

"Now you're starting to get on my nerve! Let go of Konohamaru right now before I bash your face in!"

"Naruto-san. Please allow me to take care of this."

"…Haku-chan?" Naruto says, looking at the girl before nodding and stepping back.

"That's much better. You should learn some manner from you friend, you punk."

"I don't care anymore. If you want to get in trouble Kankurou, do what you want. Just don't drag me into it," Temari says, sighing and keeping her attention on the group all the while, 'Just who is that kid. Looks like he is pretty close to both those girls. Doesn't looking like they are related either. Che, I don't see what's so special about him.'

"It's obvious that you are not here to stir up any trouble, and neither are we. So why don't you just let the boy go and we can all be on our way."

"Oh? Give me on good reason why I should, Pinky."

"If you value you life, then you should let him go."

Temari's eyes widen in shock as Haku pulls a senbon out of her hair. Looking at her eyes, Temari can tell that Haku means business. Before she can say anything, another voice speaks out behind her. Temari and Kankurou's look of surprise turns into look of fear as soon as they hear the voice.

"Ga… Gaara."

"Kankurou, you are embarrassing our village. You know why we are here, so don't cause any trouble."

"Gaara, listen. They started this…"

"Shut up. Or I'll kill you. Let's go."

"Wait! You are Suna-nin right? Even though Suna and Konoha are allies, there are still rules against our ninjas entering each other's villages. So can you tell me why are you all here? Or else I don't think I can allow you to leave."

"Haku-san, I don't think now is the best time to…" Sakura whispers.

"Look carefully, we have a pass. How can you not know about the Chuunin tournament coming up?"

"Chuunin tournament?"

"It's a examination process to select qualified Genin to be promoted to Chuunins. Don't tell me you don't know that kid."

"Che. Temari, stop wasting time with the kid. Of course the runt doesn't know, or else he wouldn't ask you."

"Of… of course I know about it. I'm just wondering if you guys are in it."

"I've wasted enough time here. Temari, Kankurou, let's go."

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi asks his team to meet him at the bridge that has become their gathering spot since the team was formed. As usual, Kakashi is several hours late. As soon as he arrives, Naruto starts bombarding him with questions about the Chuunin Examination.

"Calm down Naruto. I recommended the three of you to the Hokage to take the exam."

"Do you know if any other teams are participating?"

"Why yes. As a matter of fact I know that Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai's team are participating as well."

Naruto involuntarily shudders at the mention of Gai's team. He still has nightmares about how Tenten would visit team seven's training ground as soon as her team is dismissed. She would announce her appearance by firing her weapon at Haku, challenging her to a match. Haku would always respond by firing a senbon back toward Tenten. The ensuring barrage of weapons would always be suspiciously close to Naruto, most likely because they are using him as a target, seeing how he's always standing closest to Haku.

"Hey Naruto. Are you coming or what?" Sakura says, shaking Naruto out of his nightmares.

"Huh? What?"

"We are meeting the other squads. Let's go."

Kakashi leads his squad to a nearby training ground. While the other Jounins are used to Kakashi's antics, the Genins are all pacing about waiting for their exercise to begin. As soon as Kakashi enters the clearing, Gai immediately takes Kakashi away challenging him to all means of odd tasks, leaving Asuma and Kurenai to brief the teams.

"So everyone is finally here. Took you guys long enough."

"You're in no position to complain Shikamaru, you were just slacking off the whole time. So don't you dare talk to Sasuke-kun that way," Ino yells, raising her fist for added effect, "hello Sasuke-kun! Don't mind my dumb teammate here…"

"Hands off Ino-buta! Sasuke-kun doesn't care about you or your teammates!"

"What did you say forehead girl!"

"All right! We may get some free entertainment."

"Kiba, may I remind you that it is unwise to be in the vicinity of two kunoichi fighting?"

"Relax Shino. Neither one of them are that strong anyway. They are no match for our Hinata. Right Hinata?"

"I… I believe that… that Ino-san and Sakura-san are… are very good kunoichi."

"Hey Naruto. Where is Haku-san? Our match doesn't have a winner yet."

"I believe she is out on a mission with Zabuza-san, Tenten-chan."

"All right you kids, listen up."

"What do you want Asuma-oji-san?" Naruto asks when the Jounin has everyone's attention.

"We are going to tell you briefly about the Chuunin Examination then I will leave you all to train amongst yourselves," Asuma says.

"Why do we have to train with all the other teams anyway? We can do that by ourselves without revealing our abilities to everyone."

"That is true Shikamaru, but if you manage to become Chuunins, chances are that you will have to go on mission with people who are not part of your Genin team. This training session is for you all to get to know each other's abilities better."

"Not like that lazy bum would train by himself anyway. Don't worry about him Asuma-sensei, please go ahead."

"All right, back to the point. We're not suppose to tell you the exact formats of the exam, but that doesn't mean we can't give you a general idea about it. After all, there are teams who have taken the exam before and you are at a disadvantage in taking the test for the first time. Anyway, they change the exact rules of the test every year, but the general framework is that it will be divided into three parts, a written exam, a survival exam, and a tournament…"

"What's the point of all these exams? They should know who could handle the task of a Chuunin from all the mission we took."

"There are Genins who have exceptional talents but are unfit for the role of a Chuunin Sasuke. The three stages are designed specifically to test the abilities required by Chuunins. Either way, now you all know the format of the exam, so we're going to break you up into pairs and train in one-on-one combat. Kurenai, care to do the honors?"

"OK, first pair. Naruto versus Lee."

"Yosh! I will defeat Naruto-kun for sure, or else I will run five hundred laps around Konoha!"

"Lee, stop before you embarrass yourself… or your teammates."

"I believe it's too late for that."

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei, you're back. Where is Gai-sensei?" Naruto asks.

"I believe he's doing three thousand push ups right now."

"Looks like you win again Kakashi. So what's the score now?"

"Let's worry about that later Asuma. We should get the matches over with before the sun sets."

"You're right. All right. Let's get the match started. Try avoiding fatal blows, you all still need to take the exam tomorrow."

As soon as Asuma's hand comes down, Naruto and Lee jump backward and get into their fighting stance. The others watch on as they move in to exchange blows before backing away again, trying to gauge each other's strength.

"Would you two just get on with it? We don't have all day you know."

"Tenten-chan, you're so impatient. Fine! You ready Lee?"

"Very well, let us begin then."

Naruto gets into a defensive stance as Lee starts running around him, trying to find an opening. Lee continues to accelerate until the Genins all have trouble seeing his movements. As they focus on Naruto, they find that he is still in the same stance but has closed his eyes once they cannot catch up to Lee's movements. Suddenly, Naruto raises his right arm and a split second later Lee's kick smashes against it. Turning his wrist, Naruto catches Lee's leg and slams him to the ground. Without wasting any time, Naruto slams his left fist to the ground, trying to catch Lee before he gets away, but Lee rolls away just in time and uses his speed to escape and try to look for another opportunity.

"Since when can the dope fight so well?" Sasuke says.

"Don't look so surprised. They are both still holding back right now."

"Kakashi-sensei, what do you mean?" Sakura asks.

"So far it's only a hand-to-hand combat contest. Naruto still hasn't used his favorite technique yet, and being trained by Gai, I'm sure that this isn't the best Lee can do."

"It's a little self-imposed rule when they fight. Naruto would only use Taijutsu against Lee and Lee would not use his maximum speed against Naruto," Tenten explains.

"Tenten-san, you mean they are still holding back? I can barely keep up with their movements," Sakura says.

"I don't think it's wise to show off everything anyway. After all, there is a tournament in the exam, we may end up facing each other," Shikamaru says.

As they turn their attention back to the fight, they are just in time to catch Lee throwing his second barrage of strikes. Naruto blocks a punch with his right arm and a kick with his left, but it leaves him open when Lee swings around and punches him in the stomach. Before the hit connects, Naruto manages to throw a kick toward Lee's midsection. The two hits land simultaneously and send both fighters stumbling back, but they easily regain their balance and get into a defensive stance again. The hits seem to get the two fired up as they both charge toward each other seconds later, trying to catch the other off guard. They continue to exchange blows and the observers can't help but notice that as their strikes land on target, the bruise would disappear as quickly as they form. The fight continues for almost twenty minutes before the three Jounins step in to stop the match. Even then, neither fighter seems the least bit winded. Everyone can only watch on in amazement as they secretly hope that they can avoid the two as they enter the fighting stage of the exam. The rest of the matches are over much quicker than the one between Naruto and Lee. Try as she might, Sakura never stood a chance against Hinata, even if Hinata was too kindhearted and squandered numerous chances. Ino also lost her match against Tenten as the blonde could not withstand the barrage of weapons in Tenten's arsenal. As oppose to his cousin, Neji was a lot more ruthless and took care of Chouji with a few well-placed Jyuuken strikes. Sasuke left Kiba screaming in frustration and craze when he almost set the canine trainer on fire with his Katon jutsu. As for Shino, he really didn't have much of a chance to fight because Shikamaru gave up before the fight even began. By the time the training is over, the sun is already setting so the Jounins decide to send them home to rest up for their big day tomorrow.

* * *

When Naruto's team arrives at the test center the next morning, they find a large group of people standing in the hallway. There are two people standing in front of the room marked 301 and are keeping the people from entering. In fact, the two of them happens to be in the process of fighting Lee and Tenten as they try to get through. As one of them knocks Tenten away, Naruto steps in and catches her before she falls to the ground.

"Hey Tenten-chan, are you all right?"

Ignoring everyone standing in the hallway, Sasuke moves toward the two ninjas guarding the door.

"Move out of the way, we're trying to get to the third floor."

"So here is the rookie of the year… you manage to see through it?"

"Sakura, you should be the first one to notice it right? Your analytical ability and your Genjutsu knowledge are the best on our team."

"Of course I realized. This is just the second floor."

"But just discovering it still isn't good enough!"

One of the two standing guard at the door suddenly jumps in and launches a kick at Sasuke. Surprised by the attack, Sasuke doesn't have enough time to dodge, so he can only try to launch a kick himself trying to block it. Before either kick connects, Lee moves in and stops them.

"Hey Lee, didn't we talk about this before? You are the one that said we should hold back so we don't attract any unwanted attention."

"Tenten, that's because…"

"There he goes again… Neji, do something before he really makes a fool of himself."

"It is too late," Neji mutters.

"My name is Rock Lee, you are Naruto-kun's teammate Sakura-san, am I correct?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I have been watching you yesterday, but I never got a chance to introduce myself. Please go out with me. I promise you that I will protect you with my life!"

"…I absolutely refuse."

"Don't feel bad Lee, I get that respond all the time," Naruto says, patting Lee on the back.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, let's go. We still have a Chuunin exam to take," Sakura says, trying to get away.

As the group heads toward the staircase and the rest of the crowd disperses from the second floor, Lee follows Naruto's team and challenges Sasuke to a fight. Naruto and Sakura tries to prevent Sasuke from fighting, but Sasuke charges in, determined to test Lee's strength after seeing Naruto and Lee's fight the day before. Throwing a series of kicks, Lee finally sends Sasuke flying with his Konoha Senpuu. Determined to defeat Lee, Sasuke activates his Sharingan and charges in again, but Lee ducks under and sends Sasuke flying up with a kick to the chin.

"Kage Buyou!"

Jumping up behind Sasuke, Lee shakes loose the bandages around his arms. Before being able to utilize the bandages, someone throws a dart to pin it to the wall. A turtle suddenly appears and yells at Lee for using his forbidden technique.

"Um… that's a turtle right?"

"Are you blind! Of course that's a turtle!" Sakura screams.

"I thought Lee's sensei is Gai-sensei."

Just as Naruto finishes his sentence, Gai appears on top of the turtle in his signature pose. While Naruto has long since becoming immune to Gai's entrances, Sakura and Sasuke are both shocked by Gai's "uniqueness." Gesturing for Lee to get closer, Gai punches his student then hugs him with tears running down their eyes. Naruto steps in just in time to shield Sakura's eyes but Sasuke is almost at the point of fainting from the scenes in front of him.

"Well, the four of you should get to the exam room. You don't want to be late," Gai says.

"That's right! The exam!" Sakura screams.

"Well then, I must rejoin my team. I will see you all in the exam room."

* * *

As soon as Naruto's team enters the exam hall, Ino immediately latches onto Sasuke's arm. As Ino and Sakura argues, the rest of the rookie nine all come up to greet them. Suddenly, another ninja approaches them, asking them to be quiet.

"Just who are you?" Naruto asks.

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto. Take a look around you. You are drawing unwanted attention to yourselves. I assure you, you don't want to be the target of everyone's rage in here."

Before they can talk more, a large cloud of smoke appears in the front of the room and a large group of ninjas are standing there when the smoke clears. After assigning everyone to their seats, the proctor, Morino Ibiki, begins explaining the rules to the exam. As soon as the test starts, everyone starts wrecking their brains for answers to the question, which are much more advanced than any knowledge that Genins are suppose to understand. Eventually, most of the people in the room start to cheat to gain the answers and the Chuunins in the room begin to knock out team after team.

Back in her seat, Ino sees Sakura finishing the test and uses her family's technique, the Shintenshin no Jutsu to take control of Sakura's body and memorizes the answers before returning and answering the test. She has enough faith in Shikamaru to answer the questions so she decides to take over Chouji's body next and answer his test. Feeling confident about her team, Ino starts browsing around the room, entertaining herself in seeing the others struggle to gain the answer, sometimes so blatantly that even she can spot them. When she lays eyes on Naruto, she can see him struggling even more than the rest of the room. Sighing to herself, she uses her technique again and takes over Naruto's body and answers the test for him. Naruto can feel the other presence entering his body, but without knowledge of Ino's ability, he thinks that it's the Kyuubi trying to take advantage of his distress and take over his body. Closing his eyes, he tries to force the other presence out until he hears Ino's voice in his head.

"Naruto no baka! Relax, it's just me."

"Ino-chan?"

"Relax. I got all the answers from Sakura. Just let me take over your body for a moment so I can put them on your test. Hurry, I can't hold this technique much longer."

"O… OK."

Finally calming down, Naruto's head slumps for a brief moment before looking up again with a mischievous grin. Looking down at the test paper, Ino begins answering the question in Naruto's body. Hinata, who is sitting next to Naruto and saw how he was tormenting himself trying to figure out the answer, cannot believe how quickly Naruto is answering everything. Taking care in not being caught, Hinata tries her best to not check if Naruto's answers are correct, but eventually decides to use her Byakugan to see Naruto's answer. To her surprise, not only did Naruto get all of them correct, she finds out that she answered a few questions wrong and begins changing her answers.

"OK, I'm done. Good luck in the rest of the exam Naruto. I can't come in and save you all the time. Remember, you owe me for this."

"Thanks Ino-chan. You're a real life saver."

Not knowing what is going on, Sakura and Sasuke can only watch as Naruto's body slumps onto the desk before waking up a few seconds later, his previous state of distress no longer seen. In fact, Naruto looks to be extremely confident about the written exam. Soon, forty-five minutes passed and the proctor decides that it's time to give out the tenth question. Before that, he starts to announce more rules regarding this particular question.

"First of all, you need to choose whether you want to answer this question or not…"

"What? What do you mean whether we want to answer or not?"

"If you don't answer, then your score will become zero and you along with your team will be disqualified."

"Well of course we will answer it then!"

"There is one more thing… if you choose to answer and get it wrong… you will never have the chance to take the Chuunin exam again. In other words, you will remain a Genin forever. The choice is yours, if you choose not to answer, just raise your hands and we will take your number then you can leave."

The room becomes completely silent as soon as the words leave Ibiki's mouth. Slowly but surely, team after team decides to drop out of the exam, including the Genins who asked the questions. Looking at the proctor, Naruto can see a sadistic grin on his face as he watches the Genin teams leave the room. Not able to stand the look on the Jounin's face any longer, Naruto slams his hand on the table.

"Don't you dare underestimate me! I'm not going to let you scare me away! Just bring on the tenth question!"

"Don't be rash, this decision can affect your life. I'm going to ask you again. If you want to leave, now is your last chance."

"I never say something I can't do. That is my way of the ninja."

Taking a look around the room, Ibiki can see that Naruto's little speech has rebuilt everyone's confidence. Even those who were wavering just a moment ago is showing signs of new found determination. Knowing that no one else will drop out no matter how long he waits, Ibiki decides to continue with the exam.

"I admire your determination. Very well, for those of you who remain… I hereby announce that you all pass the first stage of the exam!"

"What…? What about the tenth question?" Temari asks.

"There never was any tenth question. I suppose you can call that yes/no question the tenth question."

"Then what's the point of the first nine questions!"

"Oh, they serve their purpose. That was for testing your information gathering skills. Given the amount of pressure and the difficulty of the questions, I doubt that many of you are able to answer them. In other words, you are forced to resort to cheating to pass the exam. For that purpose, I have hidden two Chuunins who know the answers to the questions in the exam hall for you guys to cheat off of. Of course, those of you who can't even cheat properly without getting caught are eliminated by my assistants."

Accepting the explanation, Temari sits back down and waits for the proctor to continue. At this point, Sakura raises her hand to continue the barrage of questions.

"But I still don't understand the purpose of the tenth question."

"The tenth question… is the true purpose of this exam. Given the rules, the question is highly unreasonable. Just as in real life, a Chuunin's duty is as a team leader. If you are given a mission where there is no information and the enemy is surely preparing for your attack, would you accept the mission? Just because you value your life and doesn't want your teammates caught up in the danger so you would refuse the mission? This thinking is unacceptable! When given a mission, no matter how unreasonable or dangerous, a ninja's duty is to accept and complete the mission assigned. Anyway, I hereby declare that the first stage of the Chuunin exam is completed, I wish you all good luck the rest of the way."

Just as the Genins are about to celebrate, someone barges into the room from the windows and hangs a banner in front of the exam hall while the person is still rolling on the ground.

"Now is not the time to celebrate. I'm the proctor for the second part of the exam, Mitarashi Anko. Let's head out to the test center for the second phase, follow me!"

"…Looks like nobody is listening to you Anko."

"…Whatever Ibiki… seventy-eight people? You let twenty-six teams pass? You must be losing your touch."

"Or maybe there are just a lot of excellent candidates this year."

"Doesn't matter. I will make sure that less than half of them will make it to the third round. If you all want to find out the details of the second phase, then follow me to training ground number forty-four. I will explain everything there."

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter VIII-**

The remaining Genins follow Anko to a closed training ground housing a large forest. Anko decides to give the young ninjas a moment to recover from the shock of the sight before explaining the second phase of the exam. Reaching into her trench coat, Anko pulls out a stack of consent forms and gives it to her assistants to hand out to the Genins. All the Genins look at Anko in confusion until one Taki-nin ask about them.

"What's this? Why do we have to sign it?"

"There are often… deaths in this exam. These forms are to protect the hosting villages from all liabilities. It's just a formality, every village knows what this exam is about."

"De… deaths?"

"Don't worry Hinata. I'm sure you'll be just fine."

"Yeah, you should worry about yourself Kiba. Make sure Hinata-chan doesn't get hurt trying to save you."

"What did you say Naruto!"

"All right, be quiet all of you! I'm going to explain the rules just once so listen up!"

Everyone's attention shifts toward the seething Anko. Naruto is about to open his mouth to say something and Anko fires a kunai toward him to shut him up. With all the practices he had whenever Haku and Tenten would fight, Naurto easily dodges away from the kunai and it almost hit the Kusa-nin standing behind him. Surprised, the Kusa-nin barely moves out of the way and the kunai cuts a few strands of hair. Before anyone realizes what is happening, Anko is already behind Naruto, pressing another kunai against the back of his neck. Suddenly, Anko spins around, leaving a small cut on Naruto's cheek along the way, and blocks a kunai coming toward her, held by the Kusa-nin by the tongue.

"If you value your life, don't surprise me with weapons again."

"My apologies. I was surprised when you fired your kunai and it cut my precious hair. I hope you understand if I'm a bit… excited."

"Just be sure you don't do it again. …And I would like my kunai back please."

"Of course. Here you go."

Putting the two kunai back in her trench coat, she checks with her assistants to see if everyone has received a consent form. After getting confirmation, she nods her head and turns her attention back toward the Genins.

"All right. Now for the explanation: after everyone in your group has signed the consent form, the group can go to that booth there and pick up one of these scrolls," Anko says while pulling two scrolls out from her trench coat, "in order to pass the exam, you have to get both a heaven scroll and an earth scroll and proceed to the tower in the middle of the forest. There are twenty-six teams in this exam, meaning that there will be thirteen pairs of scrolls, you must do whatever you can to get your hands on both of these two scrolls, including killing your opponent. You have five days to accomplish this task. Those at the tower with both scrolls within the time limit will progress to the third exam. Oh, and before you get to the tower, you are forbidden from opening the scrolls. Now, if there's no questions, you can report to the booth once you've signed the forms."

Slowly, team after team proceeds to the booth then heads to the designated entrance. Once the designated time comes, the entrances open and the teams charge in, eager to begin their task to seek out their targets and finish the second phase as soon as possible. Naruto was already separated from his team once and someone had impersonated Naruto but Sasuke, with the help of the returning Naruto, chased the imposter away. Sasuke came up with a password system just before they were separated again by a blast of wind.

"Oh great. Now where am I? And where the heck is Sakura-chan and Sasuke?"

While he is still trying to figure out what is happening, Naruto finds himself constantly distracted by load hissing sounds. Finally having enough, Naruto starts looking around to find the source of the noise only to find a gigantic snake approaching him.

"That snake is huge! I know the crazy woman said that there are dangerous things in here, but she never said anything about this dangerous!"

While Naruto is focusing on the snake's head, he doesn't realize that while he was thinking, the snake has already circled around him. Before he can even think about escaping or fighting back, the snake wraps itself around him and swallows Naruto in one go. Trapped in the restrictive space inside the giant snake, Naruto tries in vain to fight his way out. Instead, he starts to quiet down and think of a way to get out of this predicament.

"So you want to eat huh! Let see you eat this! Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Concentrating his chakra, Naruto forms as many clones as he can until the snake explodes from the inside. Cleaning the slime off him, Naruto sets out looking for his teammates again. A few minutes later, he feels a large source of chakra, one that feels familiar but he can't quite place his finger on it. Following the source, he finds what appears to be the Kusa-nin that surprised Anko just before the second phase stretching his neck and biting Sasuke on the neck. Seeing that neither Sasuke nor Sakura are in any condition to fight, he performs his Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu again to create a diversion and move his teammates to a safer place.

* * *

By the time Sakura comes around from her shock, she finds herself inside a hollow tree with Sasuke lying next to her and Naruto guarding the entrance. After checking on Sasuke's condition, Sakura walks up toward Naruto to check on him and to find out what happened.

"I saw that weird Kusa-nin bite Sasuke on the neck. After using the Tajuu Kage Bunshin once already, I know I'm in no shape to fight someone that seems to have defeated Sasuke without so much as a scratch on his body. So I used what chakra I have left to form more Kage Bunshin to create a diversion to get you two out of there."

"…Thanks Naruto. Are you OK? Chakra exhaustion isn't something to kid about…"

"I'm fine. I had some time to rest up."

"Get some rest Naruto. I'll stand watch."

"But Sakura-chan…"

"No buts. You won't be able to do much when you are this tired anyway. If I get into trouble, I'll wake you up, OK?"

"…If you say so Sakura-chan. But remember to wake me up if you need me."

"Don't worry Naruto."

Seeing the determined glint in Sakura's eye, Naruto knows that arguing won't change her mind. Nodding his head, Naruto takes a seat inside and try to catch a quick nap. After making sure that both Sasuke and Naruto are recovering, Sakura set up a few traps around their temporary campsite before resuming taking care of both her teammates. Things are relatively peaceful through the night and Sakura stays up on guard to allow Naruto to get some more time to recover his strength. Just as she's about to doze off, three ninjas jumps into the clearing in front of the hollow tree Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are staying in.

"Hmm, it seems that you worked quite hard through the night protecting these two."

"Who… who are you? Wait, you are Oto-nins. You are with Orochimaru aren't you! What do you want!"

"Oh? It seems that she knows about Orochimaru-sama, Dozu. Well this makes things easier, doesn't it. Why don't you move out of the way little girl so we can take care of business and get out of here."

"Zaku. You and Dozu can take care of Sasuke. I think I'll have some fun with the girl."

"Fine, you can deal with her Kin. Just don't let it interfere with our work."

"What are we waiting for then. Let's go get them."

"Zaku, Kin, stop! What are you two idiots doing?" Dozu says, walking up to a small patch of dirt, "this dirt is obviously recently dug up. The point of traps is to make people walk into it unexpectedly."

"Che. I guess she isn't much of a ninja after all. Let's finish her off."

"Zaku, she's mine, remember? You two go after Sasuke, I'll have some fun with her."

The three Oto-nins jump up into the air but instead of leaping over the trap on the ground, they jump right into the trap Sakura set above them. Instead of crushing them with the giant log like she had planned, Dozu puts his hand on the log and the log explodes, leaving nothing but splinters hitting the ground.

"I must say that the trap would've caught normal Genins, but it seems that you've underestimated us. Zaku, Kin, go now!"

Before Zaku and Kin can get anywhere close to Sakura, someone jumps in front of those two, intercepting them.

"Konoha Reppuu!"

"Lee-san! It's you!"

"Who are you?"

"I am the beautiful green beast of Konoha, Rock Lee. And who might you be?"

"Kinuta Dozu."

"Yes, I remember you. I saw you in the first phase. The technique you used just now… isn't normal."

"It seems there is no choice. Kin, you go after the girl. Zaku, you go get Sasuke. I'll get this guy."

"Right."

Spreading themselves, Dozu charges toward Lee while Zaku moves in from his left to go after the two sleeping boys and Kin moves in from his right to go after Sakura. Before any of them even gets close to their target, Lee uses his speed to move out of sight before appearing in front of Dozu again and uses the technique he almost used on Sasuke before Gai stepped in to stop him.

"Omote Renge!"

Lee releases Dozu just before they both slam to the ground. He manages to jump away safely but Dozu slams into the ground with half his body buried. However, instead of being knocked out like Lee thought he would be, Dozu slowly climbs out of the ground and dusts himself off. Turning sharply, Dozu charges toward Lee again and tries to punch him, but Lee manages to back away just in time. However, Lee still collapses to the ground throwing up and holding his left ear. Rushing over, Sakura checks on the fallen ninja.

"What did you do to him!"

"Sound. Even if you dodge away from my punch, the sound will still strike you."

"Heh, consider yourself honored. It's not often that someone for both Dozu and I to use our technique. I can control sound wave and thus air pressure. I can use the sonic wave to shatter a boulder as well as use it to turn solid ground as soft as a sponge. Old style ninja techniques don't stand a chance against us," Zaku says.

Charging chakra into his arm again, Dozu runs toward Sakura trying to get past her and get to Sasuke. Before he comes close to Sakura, Lee moves in again and tries to use his Konoha Senpuu to block him. Still suffering from the disorientation caused by Dozu's last attack, the kick barely touches Dozu. Before he can land the finishing blow, Sakura distracts him by throwing three kunais in his direction, all of which are easily blocked by the metal sound wave generator on Dozu's right arm. When she tries again by firing three shurikens, Zaku moves in front of Dozu and use his technique to send the shurikens flying back toward Sakura. Before Sakura can move again, Kin moves in behind her and holds her down by the hair.

"Look at this. Your hair is so soft and shiny," Kin says tauntingly, "if you have the spare time to take care of you hair, maybe you should've put the effort into training. Maybe then you might actually stand a chance with this idiot helping you. Zaku, kill Sasuke in front of this girl."

Digging through her weapon's pouch, Sakura takes out a kunai and reaches backward.

"This little gadget won't work on me."

"Who says I'm using it on you?"

Instead of striking her with it like Kin had imagined, Sakura reaches back and frees herself by cutting her hair. Running up toward Zaku, Sakura quickly goes through a series of hand seals.

"Why you little… Kin, kill her now!" Zaku screams.

"I'm going to!"

Reaching into her weapon's pouch, Kin pulls out several senbons. Rushing up, Kin slams into Sakura's back, stabbing the senbons into her back in the process. Instead of falling to the ground, Sakura explodes into a billow of smoke and the body turns into a wooden log.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu?"

"Kin, get out of the way! Zankuuha!"

The airwaves slam into Sakura again but she used the Kawarimi no Jutsu again and tries to attack Zaku from above. Instead of using his Zankuuha again, Zaku reaches for several kunais and throws it toward Sakura. As soon as the kunais make contact, Zaku begins to look around again trying to find where Sakura has moved to. Instead of disappearing like Zaku had expected her to, Sakura crashes onto Zaku, stabbing one arm with a kunai and biting the other. Frustrated, Zaku keeps slamming Sakura's head with his injured arm trying to free himself. Finally getting her off of him, Zaku charges his Zankuuha again, trying to finish Sakura off.

'No… it seems that I'm not strong enough to protect Sasuke-kun and Naruto by myself after all. I need to wake Naruto up, he can take these three down and protect Sasuke, he just has to!'

Before Sakura can move out of the way and wake Naruto, three people move in front of Sakura, shielding her from Zaku's attack. Surprised by the sudden intrusion, Zaku lowers his arm instead of using his technique to blast all four of them away.

"Looks like there's another bunch of weirdos Dozu, Kin."

"I… Ino…"

"I told you Sakura, I won't lose to you. That means that I'm the only one who can beat you. So don't you dare lose before then."

"Ino, what are you doing here?"

"You think I'm going to let you be a hero in front of Sasuke-kun? No chance. Leave this to us, you go and take care of Naruto and Sasuke-kun."

"Ino! What did you drag me out here for? Shikamaru, let go of my scarf right now! They're going to kill us!"

"Sorry, Chouji. But what kind of men would we be if we leave Ino by herself in this fight."

"Sorry for getting you two involved."

"Don't worry about it Ino. We'll figure something out somehow," Shikamaru says.

"If you three insects don't want to die, get out of the way! Especially you, the fat pig with the scarf."

"What did you call me?" Chouji screams, fire burning in his eyes.

"What are you deaf too? I said if you don't want to die, get out of the way you fat pig!"

"I'm not fat! I'm just big-boned! Hurray to the big-boned people!"

'Good. Chouji's angry.' "Let's go, let's show them what InoShikaChou can do! Chouji, you're up first."

"OK Shikamaru! Baika no Jutsu! Then… Nikudan Sensha!"

With the giant ball of flesh charging toward him, Zaku tries to blast it away with his Zankuuha, only to have it bounce up and crash down on him. Dozu tries to help, but he's stopped in his track by Shikamaru's technique.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu success! Ino, take care of the girl!"

"OK. Watch my body for me Shikamaru! Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

While Ino's team is fighting off the sound ninjas, Sakura finally manages to get Naruto to wake up from his deep sleep. As they make their way out of the tree and into the clearing, they are just in time to see Kin sent to the tree by Zaku's Zankuuha.

"Darn it, I can't hold on to the jutsu. Ino! Get back to your body!"

Hearing Shikamaru's scream, Naruto can tell that Ino used the same technique she used on him during the first phase of the exam. Before he can rush out to stop Zaku, he sends Kin into the tree once again with his Zankuuha. What none of them see is that Ino has just left Kin's body right before the attack hits. As Dozu charges in for the kill, Naruto sends him flying with a flying dropkick. Picking Kin's body up, Naruto begins to shake her violently.

"Ino-chan! Are you all right? Speak to me!"

"Naruto, Ino's fine. She escaped right before the second attack hit."

"Really? Are you sure Shikamaru?" Naruto asks.

While Naruto is distracted by Shikamaru, Kin is starting to stir in Naruto's arms.

"Who are you! Let go of me you pervert!" Kin screams.

"What?"

'Now's my chance.'

While Naruto drops Kin to the ground like a hot potato, Dozu takes advantage of his lapse in concentration and charges in. Just as Dozu is within range to attack, a large barrage of weapons comes crashing down from above. Looking up, they see Neji and Tenten up in the trees, apparently trying to track down their teammate.

"That weird boy there is my teammate, how dare you beat him up! That is unforgivable!"

The group is frozen in place as Neji activates his kekkei genkai, the Byakugan. Just as he is about to jump down, Neji's scowl turns into a smirk as he leans back against the trunk of the tree and deactivates his technique. Lowering his arm, Dozu stares tauntingly back at Neji.

"Well, I thought you said you're going to get us."

"That is no longer necessary."

"Sasuke-kun, you're up! …Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura, who was it that hurt you?"

'That guy… he's covered by the curse seal…' Dozu thinks to himself while studying the revitalized Sasuke.

"That would be me. So what are you going to do about it, sleeping beauty?"

"Zaku, don't be stupid! This fight has gotten out of hand. We need to retreat right now!"

"We have a job to do and if I have to do it alone, I will! Just make sure you aren't there to claim the credit when we report to Orochimaru-sama."

"Zaku! Don't!"

Charging his chakra into his arms, Zaku unleashes a much stronger version of his Zankuuha. Just as he's about to relax seeing the trail of destruction his technique has caused, Sasuke moves next to him and sends him flying to the side with just a punch. Before Zaku even knows what is happening, Sasuke is behind him again, with his foot planted on Zaku's back and his arms holding Zaku's. With a simple kick and a pull, two loud snapping sound echoes through the forest, indicating that both Zaku's arms are broken.

"Now there's only the two of you. I hope that you will at least provide me with some entertainment."

"Sasuke-kun, stop! I'm begging you, please, stop…"

Wrapping her arms around Sasuke, Sakura finally manages to get Sasuke to calm down and the curse marks on his body starts to recede back to the seal near the back of his neck. Seeing that they are finally saved, Dozu uses his scroll as a bargaining chip and flees with Kin and Zaku in tow. With everything starting to settle down, the three teams decide to tend to the injured before going their separate ways again.

"So who's going to take care of Lee?"

"Don't worry, I got him."

Picking Lee up from Chouji's shoulder, Tenten begins to shake Lee violently much like what Naruto did to the unconscious Kin a few moments ago. Ino sweat drops looking at Lee's neck snapping back and forth.

"Umm, I think you are doing more harm than good Tenten-san," Ino says hesitantly.

"Oh… Tenten, what are you doing here?" Lee says, slowing coming to.

"We are here to help you. What are you thinking, going off by yourself? Not to mention getting beat up so badly."

"I saw that Sakura-san was in trouble so I decided to help her."

"You, are an idiot Lee."

"Hehe, I guess I can't deny that."

"Oi, Lee, what are you doing here?"

"Shannaro! How can you be so disrespectful to Lee-san Naurto!"

The rest of the people in the clearing stares wide-eyed at how Sakura sends Naruto flying with one solid punch. Some are even wondering where that strength was when she was fighting against the Oto-nins.

"I guess Naruto really brings out the best in you doesn't he, forehead girl?"

"What did you call me Ino-pig!"

"All right, just settle down. I'll fix your hair for you."

"Huh… oh, OK…"

After making sure that everything is all right, the teams decide to go back to searching for the scrolls again. While Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji all want to take the scroll from one of the teams in the clearing, Ino, Tenten and Naruto promptly put a stop to it before any of them can make a move. Grumbling about their teammate's stupidity, the three teams say good-bye to each other and head in different directions searching for new targets.

* * *

It's almost four days into the exam and Naruto's team still only has the scroll Dozu left behind. They manages to find their way to the river running through the middle of the forest in hopes of catching some team gathering food and water unexpected. As they moves up the river getting closer and closer to the tower, they still haven't encountered any teams. As they settle down for lunch, Sakura keeps shifting her gaze toward the earth scroll.

"Hey guys… do you think that… maybe there are no more heaven scrolls left?"

"What do you mean Sakura?"

"There were twenty-six teams entering this phase of the exam, so there are only thirteen pairs of scrolls. Orochimaru burned the heaven scroll that we had, which means that there is one less heaven scroll. We still haven't encountered any teams yet, do you think that maybe the other teams have already went to the tower with the twelve pairs that are left?"

"Well, there is only one way to find out."

"What crazy ideas do you have now Naruto?"

"Well, if there are still any teams left in the forest with both scrolls, they are sure to be heading for the towers right?"

"That's why we are moving toward the tower in the first place dope."

"Well, why don't we just go to the tower and the first team that shows up, we'll hit them and take their scrolls."

"That's actually not a bad idea. Good job Naruto. I never knew that you can actually think."

"…That's mean Sakura-chan…"

"Ehehe, sorry Naruto."

"Let's go then."

Gathering enough water to last them for the day, the team speeds toward the tower hoping to catch another team before they can go inside the tower. Through the way, they fought through several different types of wild beast and giant insects that Anko warned the teams about at the beginning. Just as they are about to stop for a quick break, Naruto fires off a kunai and kills a giant centipede by nailing its head to the tree it's climbing on.

"Wow, that's one large bug. It's almost as big as a tree!" Naruto says.

"Maybe we should find another clearing… this bug really creeps me out…" Sakura says.

"We should keep going, we don't have any time to waste."

"Sasuke-kun, I really can't move anymore…"

"Don't even start Sasuke-teme!" Naruto screams before checking on Sakura, "Sakura-chan, can you still walk?"

"At a slow pace, I think I can still manage."

"Let's travel on foot for now. We still need to conserve our chakra if we run into any teams."

"Fine. As long as we keep moving."

After moving around for a while longer, Naruto suddenly notices something to his left. Stopping to take a look, he calls his teammates back with a loud scream and points to the tree with a trembling finger.

"That's the same tree we stopped at before! We've been walking in a circle this whole time?"

"Genjutsu. Our enemy is trying to exhaust us before moving in for the kill. I think it's about time now."

As soon as the words leave Sasuke's mouth, a large number of Ame-nins show up and surrounds the group. Upon closer inspection, Sakura notices that all of them look the same and concludes that their enemy is using a clone technique and alerts her teammates. Rushing in, Naruto punches one of the clones in the stomach only to go clean through and the clone, instead of disappearing, turns into water and reforms itself.

"Darn it! I don't care how many of you there are, I'm going to destroy you! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto spends the rest of the night fighting off the clones with Sakura and Sasuke backing him up. When the sun rises again, they are all at the point of complete exhaustion. Seeing their opportunity, the three Ame-nins finally reveal themselves and move in for the kill. Instead of trapping their opponent like they intend to, the three ninjas find themselves surrounded by the three Konoha-nins as soon as they reveal themselves. Looking around, they see the two Konoha-nins behind Naruto turn into Kage Bunshins and disappear.

"You idiots, I was only trying to lure you out by having my clones transform into my teammates," Naruto says with a grin.

"While the three of you are watching Naruto fight in the trees, we are waiting and resting in the bushes," Sakura says.

"It would be nice if you would hand over your scrolls now, before I knock all three of you out."

"Teme! I started this, I'm going to finish it! Don't you dare take all the credit and glory!"

Scrambling back to his feet, Naruto charges in and punches one of the Ame-nins, sending him flying into his two teammates, knocking all three of them out cold. Searching through their clothes, Naruto finally manages to pull a scroll out.

"Hurray! It's a heaven scroll!"

"Now we can pass the exam. Sasuke-kun, we should get to the tower, there isn't much time left."

"Yeah. Just make sure you're not too tired to catch up to us, dope!"

"Don't you worry Sasuke-teme! I still have plenty of energy left!"

* * *

When they finally get to the tower, they find themselves inside a small room with an instruction telling them to open the scrolls. When they do, Sasuke swats the two scrolls away from Naruto and Sakura as soon as smoke starts billowing up. When the smoke finally clears, Iruka is standing on top of the two scrolls on the ground.

"Hmm… looks like the three of you made it just in time. Team seven… you passed."

"Yeah! Thanks Iruka-sensei!"

"Hey sensei…"

"What is it Sakura?"

"What does that plaque over there mean?"

"Oh that? That's instructions left by Sandaime-sama regarding requirements of being a Chuunin."

"Instructions?"

"'If you lack heaven, seek knowledge and be prepared.' In other words, if smarts isn't your best attribute, you should study and learn strategies and tactics. 'If you lack earth, run in the fields and seek advantages.' So if strength and stamina aren't your strong suits, you should train your endurance so you can perform better in missions. 'When heaven and earth are opened, the dangerous path will become righteous…'"

"What about that blank there in the next line?"

"Good question Sakura. Do you still remember what was on the scrolls when you opened them?"

"'Man'?"

"That's right. 'That is the meaning of man, and can be chosen as the leader of others.' Meaning if you have both the qualities, then you are fit to be a Chuunin candidate. All right you three, get inside, the third phase should be starting soon. You don't want to miss the opening."

"Right! Don't worry Iruka-sensei! We'll make you proud!"

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note:** Finally got through the finals. Sorry for the long delay, here's the latest chapter from Naruto: Legend in the Making.

This chapter features the preliminaries, I kept four of the ten matches the same (Sasuke v Yoroi, Ino v Sakura, Temari v Tenten, Lee v Gaara) but I changed the other six fights. Just a heads up so that you won't be turned off seeing that the first match is the same and assume that the rest are the same as well.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter IX-**

Team seven enters the interior chamber of the tower just as time expires. Looking around, they see Asuma's team, Kurenai's team, Gai's team, Kabuto's team, the Oto team and the Suna team they ran into a couple of days ago. After they have moved in line with the others, the Hokage starts giving a speech about the purpose of the exam, which almost none of the participants are listening to. They only turn their attention to the front when another ninja, the proctor of the preliminary leading to the third exam, shows up in front of them.

"Hokage-sama, please allow me to explain this phase of the exam."

"Very well, go ahead Hayate."

"Since there are so many candidates this year, there is going to be a preliminary tournament to determine the candidates for the third phase of the exam," Hayate says in between fits of cough.

"What? Preliminaries? But we just finished the second test!"

"What, Naruto, you scared?"

"Shut up Kiba! Just worry about yourself!"

"Ahem… if you… cough… feel that you… cough… are not feeling well… cough… you may… cough… withdraw from this test."

"It is you who seems to be unwell, proctor-san…" Hinata says to herself.

"I'm going to drop out of this exam."

The entire room's focus turns to the silver blue-haired ninja. The Konoha-nins recognizes him as Kabuto, the man that approached them before the first phase of the exam. Looking around, Hayate sees the determination in everyone's eyes, a clear sign that no one else is withdrawing.

"Very well, if no one else is withdrawing, we will proceed with the preliminaries. In a moment, a pair will be selected at random and their names will be displayed on that panel. The rules of this preliminary will be simple: there are no rules. The fight will continue until one side forfeits or is unable to continue. Killing your opponent is allowed but if a clear victor has emerged, I will not hesitate to step in and prevent deathblows. If there are no more questions, we will begin."

Looking around, Hayate sees no sign of any questions coming, only looks of distrust at his ability to intervene due to his health. Nodding his head, names begin flashing on the screen until it stops at two names in particular: Akadou Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke.

"Would everyone beside the two participants please move to the balcony above so the match can begin."

Sakura remains glued to her spot as she focuses all her attention on the mark on Sasuke's neck. It's not until Naruto puts his hand on Sakura's shoulder that she shakes out of her stupor. When those two finally decide to move, they notice Kakashi and Sasuke talking for a brief moment before their sensei joins them on the balcony. Once everyone beside the two fighters and the proctor has cleared the ground level, Hayate decides to begin the match.

* * *

Knowing he can't use his chakra from what Kakashi told him, Sasuke decides to keep his distance until he can figure out what technique his opponent specialize in. Sasuke knows that his only chance of winning is his taijutsu, which proofs to be a problem, since his specialty is ninjutsu, but giving his situation, he'll have to make do with what he has. Charging chakra into his hands, Yoroi launches himself at Sasuke, who was too preoccupied with the pain in his neck to dodge away properly and barely moves out of the way with Yoroi's hand only gracing his hair. Even that was enough to cause Sasuke to stumble a few steps and he feels a sudden bout of weakness as soon as Yoroi's hand went past him, leaving him open for Yoroi to slam his head to the ground and keep his hand on the back of his head. Only then did Sasuke realize his chakra is being drained away by Yoroi's technique. Struggling with all the energy he has left, Sasuke manages to kick Yoroi off him before scrambling away and try to recover as quickly as he can.

"Come on Sasuke-teme! Get him! And you call yourself an Uchiha! Show that guy what you got!"

"Che, that dope doesn't know what I'm up against," Sasuke mutters to himself. 'So, his specialty is hand-to-hand combat. I have to figure a way out of this mess. Wait a minute… Lee… that's it.'

"You don't have time to look away!"

Ducking under Yoroi's strike, Sasuke sends Yoroi flying up in the air with a kick to the chin. To the ones who have seen it before, they immediately recognize what technique Sasuke used.

"Kage Buyou?" Yoroi mutters.

"So I admit I copied that part, but from here on out, it's all original."

Just as Sasuke is about to go on the offense, his curse seal starts acting up and curse marks start covering his body. Anko wants to move in to stop the match but Kakashi stops her before she can even make a move. Just as Kakashi decides that he has waited long enough, the marks start to recede back toward the curse seal giving him the time to execute his technique. Spinning around to his left, Sasuke launches a kick, which Yoroi blocks easily. Before Yoroi even realizes what's happening, Sasuke spins around again and drives Yoroi toward the ground with a backhand. Sasuke follows the strike with a punch to the guts and finishes off the technique by driving Yoroi's head to the ground with a kick.

"Shishi Rendan!"

'There is no question about this one…' Hayate thinks to himself. "The winner of this match, Uchiha Sasuke."

While his team celebrates, Kakashi teleports to the arena floor and takes Sasuke away to deal with the curse seal while the medics rush in and move Yoroi to the infirmary, clearing the grounds for the next match. Sakura and Ino look on with concern as Sasuke gingerly follows Kakashi out of the arena.

* * *

When the next pair of names appears on the screen, Naruto crosses his arms and mutters about wanting that guy for himself. Looking across the arena, he glares at Kankurou as he casually walks down to the arena floor. After getting some last minute instructions from Kurenai and Shino, Kiba and Akamaru descend the staircase and join Kankurou.

'At least I'm not fighting against his brother…'

'So, this is one of the punks who almost got themselves killed.'

"Second match, Sabaku Kankurou, Inuzuka Kiba, begin!"

"Akamaru, you stay on the side and keep an eye on that package on his back. I'll take him on."

"Arf!"

Akamaru jumps out of Kiba's shirt and start pacing around him as it stares at the bandage wrapped tool on Kankurou's back. As soon as the match starts, Kiba throws several smoke bombs at Kankurou, creating a smoke screen. Taking advantage of the sudden distraction, Kiba uses his Shikyaku no Jutsu to boost his abilities. Using his enhanced sense of smell, Kiba easily picks out his target within the cloud of smoke and charges in. On the outside, all the other contestants can see is a large plum of smoke with no signs of either Kiba or Kankurou, and all they can hear is a stream of curses from Kiba. When the smoke finally clears, they find Kiba caught by what appears to be a puppet dressed in Kankurou's clothing. When Akamaru tries to move in and save Kiba, the bandages wrapped around the package carried by the fake Kankurou loosen, revealing the real Kankurou.

"Make a move and your master is history."

Hearing Kankurou's words, Akamaru can only circle its target whimpering. Eventually, Kiba is knocked out by the lack of air with the puppet's arms wrapped around his neck. Hayate quickly ends the match before Kiba suffocates to death.

* * *

As soon as the names for the third match appears on the screen, both contestants start scanning the arena for their opponent. When their eyes meet, they both slump to the ground.

"Gah! Why am I fighting the pervert!"

"Why do I have to fight a girl!"

"Naruto! Don't you dare lose to her! Get her back for what she did to forehead girl and I!" Ino screams.

"Kin, he's still an unknown to us, be careful in the fight."

"Don't worry Dozu. I'm going to kill him."

Begrudgingly, both of them approach the arena floor after talking to their teammates. With the two girls cheering for him, Naruto eyes his opponent wearily. As soon as Hayate begins the match, Naruto jumps back and Kin reaches into her pocket. Getting into a defensive stance, Naruto does not even try to mount a counterattack as he continues to dodge away from Kin's barrage of weapons.

"Come on, Naruto! Get her! Look at what she did to my hair!"

"I understand your anger Sakura-san, but Naruto is at a major disadvantage against a female."

"Why is that Lee-san?"

"Allow me to answer. You see, when I tested both Lee and Naruto in their taijutsu, I find that Lee, as you probably know by now, is good with punching and kicking techniques. Naruto however…"

"What about Naruto, Gai-sensei?"

"Well you see Sakura. Naruto is best fit for palm and claw strikes. And when he is standing face-to-face against a female opponent, there are certain… limitations…"

"So what you are trying to say is… he's trying to avoid touching her inappropriately."

"Exactly."

"Excuse me but…" Sakura starts, looking down at the floor of the balcony, "why in the world would you teach Naruto only palm strikes and claw strikes!"

"Well, like I said, Naruto has a strong affinity to that particular style. Also, I thought that the fact that he can use techniques other than taijutsu would be a means around the problem. However, his opponent doesn't seem willing to give him time to perform other techniques…"

"Boy, that's quite a mess Naruto is in then isn't it?"

"Kakashi-sensei! When did you get back?"

"About the time you went berserk on Gai, Sakura. Anyway, I hope I didn't miss anything."

"No. Just that one of the Suna-nins beat Kiba. How is Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks.

"Oh, he'll be fine. Something that I can't say for sure for Naruto."

When they turn their attention back toward the fight again, they find Naruto stumbling around as though he is intoxicated. They can see Kin manipulating several bells nailed to the wall by senbons behind Naruto, which is probably what is causing the condition. Doing what they can, the girls start cheering for Naruto again. Closing his eyes, Naruto tries to concentrate and remember what happened the first time Tenten and Haku started their little competitions, when Tenten unexpectedly nailed him in the head with the butt of a kunai, making him feel a similar effect to what he's suffering from right now. Trying his best to focus, Naruto grabs the lines controlling the bells and pull the senbons out of the wall and fires them back at Kin. Taking advantage of the small period of time that Kin is distracted avoiding the senbon, Naruto shakes his head to clear his mind before using his favorite technique to surround Kin. Realizing that he still can't mold chakra properly in his condition by the number of Kage Bunshin he formed, Naruto sneaks behind Kin, determined to use his taijutsu to end the match. Dozu, watching from above, notices what is happening and yells out to Kin from above.

"Kin, watch out. The real one's behind you!"

"What?"

Naruto aims at her back, a few centimeters away from the heart, but he didn't think that Kin would be turning around. By the time he sees it, it's already too late to pull back and instead of striking the heart, Naruto ends up groping Kin's chest.

"You pervert! Die!" Kin screams as she jumps back and fires off every weapon she has in her craze.

"Naruto! What the heck are you doing! You better hope that you have to go to the infirmary after this match cause if you come up here, I'll kill you! I don't care what she did to me and Ino-pig, this is unacceptable!"

"That's right! What forehead girl said! You are dead when you come back up here Naruto!"

"But I didn't mean to!" Naruto screams while putting his previous practices with Tenten and Haku in good use, his clones long since destroyed by the barrage of weapons.

While the girls are fuming, the guys are looking on as Naruto barely avoids the senbons, shurikens, and kunais, not knowing whether to congratulate Naruto or feel pity for him. Eventually, Kin finally runs out of weapon and Naruto moves in again, determine to end the match before Kin catches a second wind, but controlled enough to try and avoid what happened last time. Instinctively, Kin's arms go around her chest instead of up in front of her to defend herself. Using his now recovered speed, Naruto gets around Kin and knocks her out with a blow to the back of the neck. Even after Hayate declares Naruto the winner, he stays on the arena floor, too scared to go back up and face the wrath of Ino and Sakura. That is, until the next set of names appears on the screen. Eying the two girls wearily, Naruto moves toward the staircase opposite to the one Ino and Sakura are descending from. Naruto slumps to the ground when he finally makes it to the safety of his sensei.

"So… how was she Naruto?"

"Not now Kakashi-sensei."

"Fine. Oh, and don't worry about Ino and Sakura, they'll take their anger out on each other."

* * *

After finally tearing their glares away from Naruto and onto each other, Ino and Sakura gets into their battle stance as Hayate begins the match.

"I never thought that I would be fighting you Sakura."

Ino stares wide-eyed as Sakura takes off her hataiate and ties it around her forehead. Smirking, Ino follows suit before glaring at Sakura again. Charging at Ino, Sakura forms two Bunshin and in respond, Ino leans back and tries to find the real Sakura from the movements. Smiling, Sakura concentrates chakra to her feet, giving her a boost in speed, and punches Ino in the cheek.

"Excellent punch, Sakura-san! …Naruto-kun, aren't you going to root for your teammate?"

"I don't even know who I should root for… If I root for Sakura-chan, Ino-chan will kill me and if I root for Ino-chan, Sakura-chan won't forgive me…"

"Well… you can try rooting for both."

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei, you're right! Go Sakura-chan! Go Ino-chan!"

"Don't think we've forgiven you yet Naruto! And pick one side and stick with it!" the two girls screams simultaneously.

"OK… so that didn't work out as well as we had hoped."

"That's all you can say Kakashi-sensei! Now they're both even angrier at me!"

"Don't worry Naruto. I already told you that they will take out their anger on each other."

Turning their attention back to the fight, everyone watches as the two girls continue to exchange punches with each other. Their attention starts waning as the fight goes on. About ten minutes later, everyone beside Naruto is talking with each other about everything but the fight, which is still taking place on the arena floor.

"How the heck can you last this long!"

"I thought you would've noticed by now Ino-pig. I intend to win against you, especially since you care more about your hair than your ninja skills."

"…But Sakura-chan is the same…" Naruto mutters upstairs.

"Don't let her hear that Naruto or else even I can't save you," Kakashi says.

"Don't underestimate me!"

Reaching for a kunai, Ino cuts her ponytail and throws the hair in Sakura's face. Forming a hand seal, Ino stretches her arms out into her family's hand sign. Ino's team and Sakura's team all move toward the fence, trying to talk Ino out of using her technique. Unleashing her technique, Ino's body slumps to the ground.

"Such a shame… Ino. This match is over," Sakura says.

"Oh really?" Ino says, looking up toward her opponent.

"What? I… I can't move."

Looking down, Sakura is shocked to see the hair all over the floor turning into a rope and holding her leg down.

"Now it's really over. Nippo, Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

Using her technique for real this time, Ino's body slumps to the ground while she makes Sakura's body turn toward Hayate. Raising her hand, she declares that she will surrender in Sakura's body.

"No! Sakura-chan! You can't lose! Not like this!"

'It's no use Naruto. I'm in control here.'

'Naruto is so loud! But he's right. I won't lose here!'

'What? Sakura…? But… but I'm in control…'

'Get out of my body Ino! Or else there's going to be hell to pay!'

"Ahem… are you sure you want to give up?"

"Stop kidding around! Why would I want to give up!"

After struggling in Sakura's body for a while longer, Ino finally gives up and returns to her body. By this point, everyone can see the two of them breathing heavily, completely exhausted from all the fighting. Charging at each other for the last strike, both their punches landed, knocking each other out cold.

"Neither fighter can continue, therefore, this match is a draw. And according to the rules, neither competitor qualifies for the next round."

"These two are impossible," Kakashi and Asuma says as they carry the two girls back up to the balcony.

"How are they?" Naruto asks.

"Don't worry, they just need some rest, they'll be fine in a little while."

"Phew, that's good."

* * *

After making sure that the girls are all right, they turn their attention back toward the screen. As soon as the two names appears on the screen, a blonde girl with her hair tied up into four ponytails picks up her battle fan and walks onto the arena floor. On the other end, a girl with her hair tied up into two buns is receiving last minute instructions from her sensei and friends.

"Tenten, be careful about the fan. It looks like is has something to do with her techniques."

"Hai, Gai-sensei."

"Go get her Tenten-chan!"

"Naruto, make sure you root for your friend unlike the last match OK?"

"Don't worry Tenten-chan. I will."

As soon as both girls enter the arena floor, Hayate brings them together and starts the match. Leaping backward, Tenten eyes her opponent as Temari slams the butt of her battle fan onto the floor and leans against it smirking. Measuring out her distance, Tenten reaches for a few kunais and fires them at Temari. To the surprise of everyone who knows Tenten, the weapons clank harmlessly to the ground without any attempt from Temari trying to dodge them.

"Tenten… missed? But that's simply impossible…" Lee says.

"What… what's going on? Tenten-chan never misses without her target moving out of the way."

"So, the fan is the source of her techniques after all."

Hearing Kakashi's words, they all turn their attention back toward the fight, including Ino and Sakura, who have awaken soon after the match has started. Holding her slightly opened fan behind her back, Temari stares at Tenten's shocked face smirking again.

"This is just the first moon. When the third moon appears, this match will be over."

Grabbing more weapons, Tenten starts running around Temari, trying to find an opening to strike. Finally finding one, she fires the weapons again only to have it parried away by the wind again. Jumping back, Tenten reaches for two scrolls and puts them on the floor.

"She's going to use that technique now?" Lee says.

"I was planning on saving this for the finals, but I guess I don't have much of a choice. Soushouryuu!"

Jumping up in the air, the two scrolls spin around Tenten like a pair of ribbons. Up on the balcony, Lee and Ino are looking at Naruto pressing his back against the wall in confusion, until Sakura explains that Tenten had gotten too excited in one of the practices against Haku and used that technique. What she didn't tell them is that Haku used her Sensatsu Suishou to counter it with Naruto trapped in the middle. Even without that information, Lee can completely understand Naruto's fear, having been on the receiving end of the Soushouryuu once when he was training with Tenten. To their surprise, none of the rain of weapons even came close to Temari, with her sending them away with her fan again, this time opened to the second moon. However, all of Tenten's weapons are tied to her hand with small strings. Pulling the weapons back up, Tenten fires them again but Temari counters with a fully opened fan, using her attack to catch Tenten in a cyclone and ending the match.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"

"Tenten-chan!" Naruto screams.

"This match is over."

"Neji, how can you say that? You know that our teammate would never give up," Lee says.

"It's not a matter of giving up. The wind is imbued with chakra, there is no way for her to escape unless the other fighter allows her to. By then, Tenten won't be able to fight back."

Folding her fan up to end the technique, Temari holds it out so that the falling Tenten would slam her back against the fan. Lee and Naruto both tighten their grip around the railing as they watch Tenten cough up more blood from the blow. Leaning her fan backward, Temari throws Tenten's unconscious body toward the ground, where all the weapons from Tenten's Soushouryuu is still lying around. Before she is impaled by her own weapons, Naruto moves in and catches her.

"How dare you do this to her! I'm going to get you for this!"

Giving him a weird look that Naruto can't quite understand, Temari smirks before turning around and heading back upstairs to her team. Gently placing Tenten to the floor, Naruto picks up a weapon from the floor. But before he can throw it at Temari, Kakashi and Gai teleport down and stop Naruto.

* * *

After finally clearing the floor, Hayate decides to start the next match. When the two names appear on the screen, the two contestants smirks before casting a glare at each other and descend to the arena floor.

"So, I guess I do have a chance to deal with you after all. Even though you have a handicap, I don't intend on taking it easy on you."

"I'll make sure I thoroughly destroy you."

"Sixth match, Hyuuga Neji, Abumi Zaku, begin!"

As soon as Hayate's hand comes down to start the match, Neji activates his Byakugan. Slightly disturbed by the sight now that he can see it from a short distance away, Zaku subconsciously takes a small step back. Not giving his opponent a chance to recover, Neji charges in, hoping to land enough blows to knock him out before Zaku can put up an offense. To Neji's surprise, Zaku pulls his right arm out of the sling and points it toward Neji.

"Zankyuuha!"

Having heard of this attack from Lee before when he starts retelling his "heroic" tale over and over again, much to the chagrin of Neji and Tenten at the time, Neji easily dodges away from the air wave. Before Zaku can try to charge for another attack, Neji is already on him and lands several Jyuuken strikes. Not knowing the effect of the Jyuuken, Zaku pulls his left arm off the sling as well and tries to fire off another Zankyuuha only to have Neji easily push away his arms when nothing came from the attack and land a Jyuuken blow close to his heart. Finally feeling the power of the Jyuuken, Zaku slumps to his knee and soon slams face first into the ground, a small trail of blood flowing out of his mouth. While the medic team rushes Zaku to the hospital, Neji casually walks back to his team upstairs.

* * *

When the next pair of names shows up on the screen, Asuma sighs knowing that most likely not a single member of his team would make it to the third phase. From what he heard from Kurenai, Shino is probably the best overall fighter on her team, and while Chouji is a powerhouse in his own right, he doesn't really have Ino's drive or Shikamaru's smarts to utilize the power properly by himself. At first, Chouji wants to back out of the fight, only to have Asuma convince him otherwise with the promise of a trip to the barbeque if he wins. Even though he knows that the chance is slim at best that Chouji would win, Asuma is hoping that the promise of food would make Chouji put up a respectable fight in the minimum. Walking down from the balcony, Chouji glares at the emotionless Shino while repeating the phrase "all you can eat barbeque" in his head.

"Seventh fight, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, begin!"

"Baika no Jutsu! Nikudan Sensha!"

As soon as the match starts, Chouji charges his chakra and uses his family's signature techniques, hoping to end the match quickly and claim his price. Out of everyone in the four teams, Shino is the only unknown to him, only because Shikamaru backed out of the practice fight the day before the Chuunin exam started. Normally, Chouji has learned enough from Shikamaru to not go rushing into battle before seeing what his opponent can do, but the mere thought of free food has long since clouded Chouji's mind. Instead of dodging the oncoming ball of human flesh, Shino simply spreads his arm and a black cloud emits out, forming a wall in front of Shino. Upon a closer look, the people around the balcony see that the black cloud is an entire hive of bugs. The moment that Chouji slams into the wall, Shino jumps back as the bugs collapse onto Chouji. The only thing that rolls out of the mass of bugs is a normal sized and unconscious Chouji. After making sure that Chouji can no longer fight in the match, Hayate declares Shino the winner.

* * *

As soon as Shino walks pass Hinata, he notices that she starts fidgeting uncontrollably. He initially thinks that it's because of the bugs but when he starts to say something, Kurenai puts her hand on his shoulder and points toward the screen. A few steps away, Shikamaru slumps against the railing, completely unmotivated to fight in the match.

"So I'm supposed to get revenge for Chouji? How troublesome."

"Come on Shikamaru! You are the only one on the team who has a chance to make it to the third round. You better get yourself in gear or I'll never forgive you!"

"Ino's right Shikamaru. Besides, if you don't win this match, I'll make you pay for Chouji's meal that I promised before."

"What? That's low. Even for you Asuma-sensei."

"So… Shikamaru, what's it going to be?"

"Fine. I'll fight. Not that I want to lose to a girl anyway."

After getting some instruction from Kurenai, Hinata walks down to the arena floor where Shikamaru is loosening up as he waits. Looking back upstairs, Hinata looks into the glaring eyes of her cousin, who turns toward the side soon afterward when the now revived Tenten punches him on the shoulder.

"Neji! I thought I told you to be nice to Hinata."

"I know what you told me…"

"Then do it! Do you know how much effort it took from Naruto and I to bring you out of your gloomy state and convince you that Hinata hasn't done anything to you? Beside, your glare is intimidating Hinata-chan right before her match."

"Fine. But don't expect me to support her."

"Why not?"

"Because she won't win this match. I refuse to support the side who is going to lose."

"Neji… how can you say that? Hinata is very strong herself you know," Tenten says.

"Just watch."

As soon as the match starts, Hinata activates her Byakugan, slightly unnerving Shikamaru in the process. Having seen what Neji can do with the Byakugan and the Jyuuken, Shikamaru decides to keep his distance from Hinata and win the match in a long-range battle. No matter how much Shikamaru is moving around, Hinata remains glued to her spot in her Jyuuken stance, only turning her body to face Shikamaru whenever he moves to the side. Reaching into his weapons pouch, Shikamaru retrieves several shuriken and fire them at Hinata, who simply sways out of the way of the weapons.

'That's no good. I need her to move toward the shadow so I can use my technique. Standing where she is right now, I need to move toward her in order for my shadow to be long enough to get to her. Argh, I didn't want to use this, but I guess I don't have much of a choice.'

Reaching into his weapons pouch again, Shikamaru takes out a small ball and tosses it over his head. Realizing what that ball is, Hinata quickly releases her Byakugan and covers her eye, with the rest of the arena with the exception of Shikamaru doing the same thing. Before the ball hits the ground, the flash grenade explodes, creating a big enough shadow for Shikamaru to use his technique.

"Nippo! Kage Mane no Jutsu!"

With Hinata trapped by his technique, Shikamaru reaches behind him and pulls out a kunai that he had hidden under his shirt just in case he needs to fight against someone one-on-one.

"Hinata, give up now. It's going to be all over once I fire this kunai."

"I…"

Looking up, Hinata takes a quick peek at Kurenai and Shino then turns her head at Neji. All of them nod their head at Hinata, telling her to do as Shikamaru says.

"I… I give up."

"Winner, Nara Shikamaru."

* * *

At this point, Lee is already pacing about on the balcony, desperately waiting his turn. Naruto and Sakura has long since stopped trying to convince Lee to stop, and have both looked away as the pacing is starting to make them dizzy. Suddenly, they are shocked out of their stupor by Lee's loud exclamation.

"Yosh! Finally! It's my turn!"

"Lee, listen! I think there is something wrong with that gourd of his."

"Yes Gai-sensei!"

"Don't write that down! You won't have time to read it during your fight. Just be mindful of it when you fight."

"Yes Gai-sensei!"

In his eagerness, Lee jumps off the railing to the arena floor, joining Gaara who has long since entered the arena floor using his Suna Shunshin no Jutsu. As soon as the match begins, Lee charges in and strikes with his Konoha Senpuu, only to have it blocked by a wall of sand. Lee tries to follow that with a series of punches and kicks, but they are all blocked by the wall of sand without Gaara moving a muscle.

"Why isn't Lee-san using Ninjutsu?" Sakura asks, "at this rate, he's going to tired out before he can even land a hit."

"It's not that he isn't using Ninjutsu. It's that he can't use Ninjutsu. Lee has almost no control of his chakra; he can barely perform the techniques taught at the academy," Gai says, "but it's also because of this that Lee can win."

"What?"

Chased back by the sand, Lee jumps up to the sidewall to catch his breath. Studying his opponent for a moment, Lee looks over toward Gai for some advice.

"Lee. Go ahead! Take them off!"

"But Gai-sensei! I thought you said that I can only take them off if I need to protect my friend!"

"It's all right. I'll allow it this time!"

Taking a seat, Lee removes his leg warmers before taking off the two packs of weight hidden behind them. Everyone is questioning the purpose of such action until Lee stands up and let go of the two sets of weights. When the weights make contact with the ground, the impact can be described as two small explosions. Leaping off the sidewall, Lee charges in again. After having his first few strikes blocked by the sand, he finally lands a hit to the top of the head of Gaara. The same thing happened a few more times before Lee leaps back to catch his breath. When he looks up again, he notices parts of Gaara's face flaking off. With his Suna no Yoroi cracking, the sand around his feet quickly rises up and covers Gaara up once again. After taking a quick look at Gai, Lee starts unwrapping the bandages around his arm. Diving under Gaara, Lee sends Gaara up in the air with a kick to the chin. He follows that with a series of kicks before wrapping his bandages around Gaara and uses his secret technique.

"Omote Renge!"

Everyone thinks that Lee has won the match when the smoke finally clears, but all they see is an empty sand shell of lying at the center of impact. Suddenly, the real Gaara appears behind Lee and sends him to the wall with his sand.

"Why isn't Lee-san moving out of the way?" Sakura asks.

"He can't. Renge is a technique that causes heavy damage to both the user and the target."

"That's why Renge is a Kinjutsu. The speed required to perform the technique will cause heavy damage to the body. Lee should be hurting all over right now isn't he, Gai?" Kakashi says.

"Then… if this keeps up… Look! Lee-san is… smiling?"

"Don't worry about him Sakura. The lotus of Konoha blooms twice."

"What? Gai, you didn't…" Kakashi says, turning toward Gai in shock.

"Yes I did."

"Then, Lee can control Hachimon Tonkou…"

"Yes, he can open them."

"You know that you can't teach Ura Renge to your students!"

"You don't know Lee at all so I suggest that you be quiet Kakashi!"

"…How many? How many can he open?"

"Five gates."

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei, what is this Hachimon Tonkou that you and Gai-sensei are talking about?" Sakura asks.

"It's a preparation for the Omote Renge. You can say that it… removes some limits."

"The eight chakra gates controls the flow of chakra in a human body," Gai says.

"And Omote Renge only requires the first gate, Kai Mon, to be opened."

"Then Ura Renge…" Sakura asks, looking back toward Lee nervously.

"After opening Kai Mon, then the user will open Kyuu Mon to enhance his strength. After the third gate, Sei Mon is opened, the user can use Ura Renge."

"But if the Omote Renge already did this much damage…"

"Yes. Hachimon Tonkou is a technique that harms both the user and the target in the first place. It's true that the user will become stronger than the Hokage for a brief period of time, but if the user opens all eight gates… then the user will die. …He's really going for it!"

They all turn their attention back toward the fight upon Kakashi's scream. Moving at a pace that even some Jounins have trouble catching up, Lee sends Gaara into the air and continues to land hits before Gaara's sand can catch up. Opening the fifth gate, Lee sends Gaara plummeting to the ground with his Ura Renge. But instead of defeating Gaara, he turns his gourd into sand to soften the impact. Even though Gaara is injured by the attack, he still manages to catch Lee's left arm and left leg with his sand to use the Sabaku Kyuu. Before he can try to envelop Lee's body with sand, Gai moves in and protect his student. Controlling his sand to reform his armor and his gourd, Gaara turns around and heads back to the balcony.

* * *

The last two fighters wait on the balcony as they clean out the floor. When it finally happens, both of them cast a quick look at the Oto Jounin before entering the arena floor.

"Tenth and final match, Kinuta Dozu, Tsurugi Misumi, begin!"

Charging toward Dozu, Misumi tries to land the first blow only to have Dozu jump out of the way before it connects. Instead of using other techniques, Misumi continues to try and land punches on Dozu. Even if Dozu doesn't know what Misumi's specialty is, he knows that it is heavily dependent on Taijutsu styles. Taking advantage of that, he uses his right arm to block a punch from Misumi.

"Nan no Kaizou!"

Before Misumi can wrap around Dozu, he suddenly shrinks back, covering his ears, releasing Dozu in the process. Walking over to the kneeling ninja, Dozu simply taps on the amplifier on his right arm.

"Kyoumeisen!"

The crowd watches on as Misumi suddenly screams and clutches his head before collapsing to the ground. Looking up, Dozu glares at the Oto Jounin before heading back up to the balcony. Before he can do so, Hayate stops him and gestures for the other winners to come down the to arena floor.

With all the ninjas who qualified for the third phase standing in front of him, Sandaime Hokage addresses the potential Chuunins before gesturing for Anko to proceed. Walking up toward them, Anko asks each ninja to draw a piece of paper from the box.

"OK, everyone read out your number one at a time, starting from the left."

"Two," Dozu says.

"How troublesome, Eight."

"Five," Gaara says.

"…Nine," Shino responds.

"One. Just what is this for anyway?" Naruto asks.

"Seven," Kankurou continues.

"Three," Temari follows.

"Six," Neji says.

"So that means Sasuke is four. OK, here's the match ups in the third round."

The nine ninjas move in to study the tournament style match ups. One half has Naruto facing Dozu, and the winner facing Temari, with the winner of that match facing the winner of Sasuke and Gaara. The other half has Neji facing Kankurou and Shikamaru facing Shino.

'Good. I can get that weird bandage guy for hurting Sakura-chan then I can beat that brute up for hurting Tenten-chan. After that, I can face Sasuke. Perfect. I have one month before the tournament, I need to do some serious training.'

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter X-**

As soon as the preliminary tournament is over, Naruto immediately heads over to the hospital to look for Kakashi, trying to get the jounin to train him. Running into the lobby, Naruto starts screaming at the receptionist to find out where Sasuke is. He almost goes ballistic when the receptionist refuses to tell him which room Sasuke is in until Kakashi walks out to meet Naruto.

"Relax Naruto, this is hospital. Even if you are in a hurry, there is still no excuse for you to make all these ruckus."

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Before you start, I know exactly why you are here. Sasuke has a… condition that I must keep an eye on. That's why I found someone to oversee your training."

"Is this the student you were talking about Kakashi?" a voice says behind the two.

"Oh, you're here Ebisu."

"_Him_? You're asking _him_ to train me?" Naruto says, incredulous.

"Ebisu is the personal trainer for temporary Hokage. You always said how you are going to become the next Hokage. I thought Ebisu would be the perfect trainer for you," Kakashi says, scratching his head.

"I've already defeated him before, why did you ask him to train me!"

"Defeated him before?"

"Don't mind what he's saying. It was just a childish bet."

"I see. Well, I think you two should get going then."

"I'd rather train with Zabuza then this guy!"

"Well, unfortunately, Zabuza is currently out on a solo mission," Kakashi says.

"I'd rather train with Haku-chan than him!"

"I don't think you would want to. If Tenten stumbles onto you two training, nothing will get done. Beside, I am sure that Ebisu will be able to make you an even better ninja."

"…Are you sure Kakashi-sensei?"

"Why the doubtful tone? When have I ever lied to you?"

"Every time the team has a meeting."

"…Never mind that. I am absolutely positive this time."

"That's what you told us the last time you announced the time of a meeting. You were late by two hours."

"OK, fine… Ebisu, can you take him to the hot springs town nearby? I will send a letter to _him_ and ask _him_ to meet Naruto there, but it'll probably take a couple of days until he gets there. If you set out today, he should be there by the time you arrive."

"Very well. I will take Naruto there then."

"Now who are you two talking about?"

"Well, I guess you can all him my sensei's sensei. You know that my sensei is Yondaime-sama himself, so how about it? I'm letting you train with someone who taught the greatest Hokage… not to mention that he is also the student of Sandaime-sama."

"Jiji's student? Yondaime's sensei?"

"That's right."

"Fine! But if I find that this is a trick… there is no telling what I would do…"

"OK, OK, don't worry. I'll make sure that he is there."

"Then I'm going home to pack."

"Meet me at the gate in two hours," Ebisu says.

The two Jounins watch as Naruto walks out of the hospital, grumbling all the way. Sighing, Kakashi starts toward Sasuke's room again until Ebisu stops him.

"Are you certain that it's wise to leave him in someone else's hand? I thought that you would want to train him yourself."

"I did, but something came up. Orochimaru tried to abduct Sasuke, I need to stay close to Sasuke to make sure nothing happens. It's not fair to either Naruto or Sasuke if I can't focus on either of their training."

"Very well, I just hope that _he_ agrees to train Naruto."

"He'll show. He would want to see Naruto for himself."

* * *

As soon as Naruto gets home, he rushes up to his room to pack, completely ignoring Haku, who was waiting for Naruto to get home so she can ask him about the Chuunin exam. Following him up to his room, Haku watches in amazement as Naruto starts throwing his clothes about haphazardly. She waits until Naruto calms down before approaching him.

"Naruto-san."

"Oh hi Haku."

"What's going on?"

"I have to leave on a one month training trip."

"Why?"

"The third phase of the Chuunin exam is one month away."

"I see… Is it possible for me to go with you?"

"Huh?" Naruto looks up from his packing, "I… guess so… if you want to. But what about Zabuza? He'll be worried if he can't find either of us."

"He will return from his mission in about a week. I can just leave him a note."

"You have to promise me one thing Haku. If you see Tenten-chan, please don't get into a fight with her."

"I will if she doesn't bother me."

"Well… I guess it's OK."

"Then I shall pack as well."

* * *

Two hours later, the two ninjas are standing at the gates of the village, getting ready to leave with Ebisu who was waiting for them when they arrived. As they set out, Haku and Ebisu can hear the muttering of Naruto that sounds something like finally seeing a Jounin who's actually on time. Knowing Naruto's tendencies, Haku decides to keep her mouth shut to avoid adding fuel to the fire, but Ebisu, not knowing what he's getting himself into, asks Naruto what he's muttering about. It takes Haku and Ebisu half an hour to finally shut Naruto up from his ranting. The next morning, the three ninjas enter the quiet town. Suddenly, there's a loud scream coming from one of the hot springs. A white hair man runs pass the group with a group of women chasing after him with pitch forks and kitchen knifes.

"Hmm… he looks familiar…" Ebisu mutters.

"Let's go after him! Whatever he did, it must be really bad for so many people to be chasing after him."

"I'll stop him Naruto-san," Haku says.

"Hmm… isn't that… hey wait! Don't!"

Before Ebisu can stop her, Haku fires off her senbon and pins the white hair man to the wall. After very painful beating, in which Ebisu is too scared to step in and save the poor soul, the three ninjas finally move in when the women returned to their business.

"Ji… Jiraiya-sama. Are… are you OK?" Ebisu asks, concerned.

"This… this is just a minor set back… in my research…"

"Jiraiya-sama, this may not be the best time to ask but… did you receive the letter from Kakashi-san?"

"What? You mean this pathetic old man is the one Kakashi-sensei was talking about?" Naruto screams.

"I am NOT a pathetic old man! I am one of the great Sannin of Konoha, the Gama-Sennin, Jiraiya," he screams, miraculously recovered.

"If you are such a great ninja, then why would you be caught so easily, old man."

"That is only because I was surprised by these senbons. And I am NOT an old man!"

"Jiraiya-sama, why were they chasing after you anyway?" Ebisu asks, trying to stop the argument.

"It seems that one of them spotted me while I was researching."

"What kind of research would cause them to go after you?" Haku asks, confused.

"Why research for my new book of course. Would you like to model for my new book young lady?"

"What book are you talking about?"

"This one of course!"

Reaching into his pocket, Jiraiya pulls out a book and shows it to Naruto and Haku. It doesn't take them long to recognize that the book is the one that Kakashi reads all the time. While Naruto is trembling with rage, Haku seems to be as calm as an ice block. In fact, Jiraiya and Ebisu notice that it has gotten a bit colder all of a sudden. Before they even knows what's going on, a large cloud of steam surrounds the two adult ninjas and turns into ice as soon as they make contact, leaving behind two frozen ice cubes each housing a ninja.

"Let's go home Naruto-san. We should not waste time with these two. Zabuza-sama will be returning from his mission soon and we can train each other until then."

Before she can even take a step, Haku faints into Naruto's arms. When she wakes up, she finds herself on a bed in a hotel with Naruto talking to the now defrosted Ebisu and Jiraiya, both of whom are huddling next to the fireplace. Hearing a groan from Haku, Naruto immediately rushes over to check on his friend.

"Haku-chan, you're up!"

"What happened? Where am I?"

"We are still in the hot spring town Haku-chan. You fainted from chakra exhaustion."

"Chakra exhaustion?"

"It surprised me when I saw it myself. Taking the excess steam in the air of a hot spring town and turning them into ice with you chakra. A move like that would be suicidal for someone with any less chakra," Jiraiya says.

"I… did that?"

"I guess you were so angry that you don't even know you did it. That's all right. It seems that Kakashi sent me a couple of interesting prospects."

"Well, my job is done. So I guess I'll be heading back to Konoha. Don't let his looks fool you two, Jiraiya-sama is ruthless in training his students. Make sure you two come back stronger. A lot of people are waiting for you to put on a show in the Chuunin tournament Naruto… I know Konohamaru would," Ebisu says.

"There… there is no way Naruto-san and I will train with such… such a pervert!"

"Yeah! Who said that I want to train with this Ero-Sennin!"

"E… Ero-Sennin?" Jiraiya says, shocked.

"Yeah, you said you are the Gama-Sennin, and only a pervert can come up with what Kakashi-sensei reads all the time! So you are an Ero-Sennin!"

"I agree. That seems to be the perfect name for him Naruto-san."

"I'm not thrilled to train you either you ungrateful little punk! You want to leave? Fine! Go! All the better! It gives me more time to do my research!"

"Fine! Let's go Haku-chan."

Ebisu watches the scene in silence, as he's shock at the friction in the group. He starts fidgeting when Naruto starts helping Haku out of bed. Suddenly, he has an idea to convince Naruto and Jiraiya to coexist with each other.

"Wait a minute Naruto."

"What do you want Ebisu?"

"Did you forget that Kakashi is training Sasuke? You are going to need someone as powerful as Jiraiya-sama to train you to defeat Sasuke. Yes, Zabuza is strong, but he's not on Kakashi's level."

"And who says I want to train the kid!"

"Jiraiya-sama, please. Can I have a word with you in private?"

As Jiraiya and Ebisu leaves the room, Haku notices that Naruto is completely frozen in place, contemplating what Ebisu said. No matter how much he dislikes Jiraiya, if he is as strong as Kakashi said, this might be the best chance for him to find a good teacher. No disrespect to Zabuza, but what Ebisu said is true. If not for Haku, Zabuza probably would've died at the hands of Kakashi back in Nami no Kuni. In the hallway, Ebisu is also trying his luck in convincing Jiraiya.

"What do you want Ebisu."

"Jiraiya-sama, please reconsider. It was Hokage-sama's wish for Kakashi-san to train Naruto, but after a run-in with Orochimaru, Kakashi-san has to stay with Uchiha Sasuke to prevent Orochimaru from getting his hands on him. Before I came to this town, I've already reported to Hokage-sama about the change of plan, and Hokage-sama agreed that you are the best candidate. He would be very disappointed if you were to refuse."

"I know all that. Kakashi told me everything in the letter. It's not that I don't want to train him. He and that girl are the ones who are giving me problems. In fact, I want him to agree because I want to take him along with me to find someone."

"Are you talking about… Tsunade-sama?"

"The old man sent me a letter asking me to bring her to Konoha before the battle. It's not like I can say no. The old man is right in a way. I was shocked at the resemblance when I first saw him… both to her brother and… the kid."

"Then would you…"

"I'll agree to help the kid if he wants my help. I think I can shape him enough to stand a chance in the Chuunin tournament in a month."

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama."

Naruto and Haku looks up toward the door as it opens. While Ebisu and Jiraiya were talking outside, Naruto and Haku had come to an agreement to train under Jiraiya, and they tell him as much when the question is raised again. Satisfied that he has done his job, Ebisu leaves the three ninjas and reports back to the Hokage.

* * *

For the next week, Jiraiya takes Naruto and Haku on a trip to various towns around Hi no Kuni. Whenever they complain about the lack of training, Jiraiya would ignore them and proceed to every bar and casino in the towns. Finally, after all the travel, Jiraiya decides to allow Naruto and Haku to stay in one particular town but he has yet to agree to train the two. Instead, he leads them to a nearby bar as soon as they checked into an inn. Grumbling, they follow the old man reluctantly until he stops at one particular booth where two young women in their twenties are sitting.

"What are you doing Ero-Sennin? I need to train for the Chuunin tournament. I don't have time to follow you around on research trips!"

"May I kill him now Naruto-san?"

"Be quiet you two. This is important."

Sending a weird look at the two kids, one of the women turns her attention on Jiraiya before the young girl does what she asked permission for.

"What do you want Jiraiya?"

"Tsunade, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Just hurry up and tell me what you want then get out of my face."

"The old man wants us to go back. He said that our old friend has set his eyes on the village."

"No. You may leave now," Tsunade says, turning her attention back to the bottles of sake.

"Hey Ero-Sennin! You mean we came all this way just because we have to look for her?"

"Quit your whining kid. The Hokage asked me to do this."

"Fine!" Naruto says as he walks in front of Tsunade, "I didn't waste a whole week for you to tell me no! You're going to come to Konoha with us no matter what!"

"Show some respect to Tsunade-sama! Do you even know who she is?"

"Listen nee-chan! I don't care who she is! The old man wants her to come back to Konoha and then wasted a week of my training time. I don't care if she's dead, I'll drag her corpse back!"

"So what are you going to do? Beat me up and force me to go back?"

"Don't encourage me."

"Let's take this outside."

Jiraiya and the other young women sigh as they watch the two storm out of the bar. They wanted to stop Naruto and Tsunade before things get out of hand but none of them can get a word in before the the two blondes decide to use their fist to settle the matter. As Naruto and Tsunade take their position in the streets, Haku walks up and stands next to Naruto with a bottle of water in her hand.

"Please allow me to assist you Naruto-san."

"Thanks Haku-chan."

Tsunade watches as Naruto and Haku get into their battle stance. Forming a hand seal, Naruto creates a number of Kage Bunshin and charges at Tsunade while Haku prepares her technique in the cover. Raising her right hand, Tsunade strikes the ground with her right index finger, creating a shock wave that takes out all the Kage Bunshin. When the smoke clears, all Tsunade sees is Naruto trying to pick himself off the ground. Looking up, she sees that Haku had leaped up and is pouring water out of the bottle.

"Hijutsu! Sensatsu Suishou!"

Tsunade is shocked by the rain of ice needles coming down upon her. She barely escapes the weapons by leaping backward at the last moment. Looking down just in time to see Naruto charging toward her, Tsunade grabs Naruto's arm and throws him at the descending Haku. Slamming into each other, Naruto and Haku land on the ground in a heap.

"Not bad kids, but not good enough."

"That's enough Naruto. There is no chance you can win against her," Jiraiya says.

"…Naruto huh. So this is the kid."

"That's right Tsunade."

"Jiraiya, you got your answer, now leave me alone."

"Tsunade, you know you owe Sarutobi-sensei at least that much. You know Orochimaru would be going after him."

"If the old fool is willing to die for that stupid village, that's his problem."

"You take that back!"

Jiraiya and Tsunade turn their attention toward Naruto. Their eyes widen from the stance Naruto is taking, as well as from the red chakra swirling around him. Haku had seen this power in action at Nami no Kuni before, but Jiraiya and Tsunade recognize it from another source.

"Naruto-san! Please calm down!"

Letting out a loud roar, Naruto charges at Jiraiya and Tsunade. The young women with Tsunade moves in front of them, trying to protect the two, but was pulled aside by Tsunade as she and Jiraiya jump to the side to avoid Naruto. Before Naruto can charge at Tsunade again, Haku moves behind him and wraps her arms around Naruto's shoulder, ignoring the slight chakra burns appearing on her arms for coming into contact with the red chakra. Moving behind Naruto, Tsunade knocks Naruto out with a well-placed strike.

* * *

When Naruto comes to again, he finds himself inside the room he, Haku, and Jiraiya checked in at earlier. Looking around the room, he sees Haku asleep laying her head on her arms on the desk next to his bed. Jiraiya and Tsunade are nowhere to be seen but the young woman who was with Tsunade is fast asleep in another chair in the room. Feeling someone is stirring next to her, Haku wakes up and looks toward Naruto with tired eyes.

"Naruto-san, you're awake!"

Waking up from Haku's scream, the young woman walks over and holds her hand over Naruto's forehead with Haku watching intently.

"Umm… nee-chan, what are you doing?"

"I'm checking to see if you have any internal injuries. Looks like everything is fine. My name is Shizune by the way."

"Haku-chan, Shizune-nee-chan, where are Ero-Sennin and the bitchy woman."

"Please don't call Tsunade-sama that. She was having a tough time and I admit that her words were a bit harsh. I'll apologize for her."

"You don't need to apologize Shizune-nee-chan. It was her fault, you didn't do anything wrong. But where are they?"

"Ero-Sennin and Tsunade-san headed out for a drink a while ago, Naruto-san. Tsunade-san told us which bar they were going to so we can find them once you wake up," Haku says.

"Well then let's go. I still need to get Ero-Sennin to train me."

* * *

While Naruto, Haku, and Shizune are heading out, Jiraiya and Tsunade are sitting in a bar talking between themselves.

"Why did you have to bring him here Jiraiya?"

"The old man asked me to. He knows that Naruto will convince you to come back."

"What about you? You left Konoha for a reason too."

"Yeah, but I think it's time to settle the score with our old teammate. So are you coming back or not?"

"I still have three weeks, don't I?"

"Yeah, but I figure I should start training Naruto, especially after seeing what he did today. I was hoping you could help the girl."

"Why?"

"She has a lot of potential. She froze Ebisu and I in an ice cube just from concentrating steam."

"An ice kekkei genkai?"

"Yeah… Looks like she has some medical knowledge as well. Naruto mentioned that she has a pouch full of herbal medicines that she gathered herself."

"I haven't done this for so long. I don't know if I can still…"

"You're still helping Shizune, aren't you?"

All Jiraiya gets as a response is a sigh from Tsunade before she picks up her bottle of sake and puts it to her lips. Just as Jiraiya wants to speak again, Naruto, Haku, and Shizune arrive at their booth. Naruto takes a seat next to Jiraiya while Shizune sits next to Tsunade with Haku sitting between them around the semi-circle table.

"Tsunade-sama, have you reached a decision yet?"

"What's the rush Shizune? Well, I guess it depends on how much the girl can impress me."

"What do you mean Tsunade-san?" Haku asks.

"Jiraiya told me that Naruto mentioned you have a pouch of herbal medicine. Let me see what you have in there."

"It's just some simple herbs that I picked up during my travel. Here you go."

Taking the pouch, Tsunade opens in and fingers through all the different herbs inside. Chuckling, she hands it back to Haku before leaning back and taking another drink from the bottle.

"…Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asks.

"Your name is Haku right? Tell me, how do you intend to use those herbs?"

"They only treat minor cuts and simple poisons. I don't have the medical knowledge to do anything more advanced."

"Yet that's good enough to save your teammates' life in a mission. If you want to learn more… I can help you with that."

"Does that mean you're going to come with us Tsunade?"

"I don't have much of a choice if Sarutobi-sensei is basically ordering me to go back," Tsunade says, raising her hand to stop Jiraiya before he can interject, "don't tell me he isn't Jiraiya. He wouldn't have sent this kid along if he isn't."

"About time you agree ba…"

Haku and Shizune jump at Naruto and cover his mouth before he can finish the sentence, knowing full well what that last word would be since Shizune told Naruto about Tsunade's henge. Tsunade and Jiraiya look at the three with a confused look on their face while Naruto is struggling to get out of the two female's grasps.

"OK, we'll begin your training tomorrow. Order what you want, cause it's going to get tough from now on," Jiraiya says.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note:** I've almost settled on the list of girls in the harem: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Hanabi, Temari, Haku, Kin, Tayuya. There is one more girl (that I've decided on already) who I still don't know if she will make it to the story depending on the progress of the story since she is not due to appear for a while and will be the last girl to end up with Naruto if she is included.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XI-**

It has been a week since Naruto and Haku began their training under Jiraiya and Tsunade, though most of the time Shizune is the one doing the teaching with Jiraiya doing "research" and Tsunade "relaxing" in a nearby casino town. Jiraiya had shown Naruto how to perform the Kuchiyose no Jutsu on the first day but Naruto still can't get the technique correct. Tsunade showed Haku the same thing on the first day and she had more success than Naruto so Tsunade moved onto the more advanced usage of herbs with Shizune demonstrating and showing Haku new types of herbs. Today, while Shizune is helping Naruto with his Kuchiyose no Jutsu and the two Sannin off somewhere, Haku is sitting in a clearing in the forest picking herbs for the soon-to-be chakra exhausted Naruto, as it has been happening everyday since Naruto started trying the technique. Suddenly hearing a rustle nearby, Haku reaches for her senbons and prepares to strike the person.

"He… help me…" a girl's voice comes through.

Rushing over, Haku sees a girl with long black hair on the ground, backing away from two ninjas who had apparently been chasing her. Before the ninjas even realize what is happening, Haku's senbons find their mark on the two ninjas' throat.

"Are you all right?"

"Th… Thank you for saving me."

It's only now that Haku notice the girl has the same symbol on her hataiate as the two dead ninjas. Noticing Haku's stare, the girl reaches behind her head and takes off the hataiate and throws it onto the ground.

"I have nothing to do with that village anymore! Not since they killed my teammates and tried to kill me!"

Haku's stare softens as she finally starts to piece the puzzle together. Offering the girl her hand, Haku helps the girl stand and leads her back to the camp Jiraiya and Tsunade set up for Haku, Naruto and Shizune so the three of them won't bother the two Sannin while they are out in the town. Hearing voices coming from the campsite, Haku deduces that Naruto and Shizune are back at the camp for lunch. The girl scurries behind Haku when she hears the noise but relaxed when Haku gives her a reassuring smile. When Naruto sees the two girls enter the campsite, he drops his bowl and jumps backward pointing to the girl with her doing the exact same thing.

"What are you doing here!" the two scream simultaneously.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were bickering as they are heading back toward the camp after Jiraiya got caught again and Tsunade lost all her money again. Hearing Naruto's scream, even if they can't make out the words, the two Sannin rush back to the camp just in time to catch the screaming match.

"What do you mean what I'm doing here you pervert!"

"Who are you calling a pervert! I'm here because I train here! What are you doing here! …Aha! You are spying for your teammate aren't you!"

The moment Naruto brings up Kin's teammates, her entire demeanor changes, turning her from a fiery banshee to a subdued little girl. Naruto scratches the back of his head from confusion of the sudden change in attitude. Haku tries to cheer Kin up while Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune tries to get the story from the two. Kin wasn't paying attention to Naruto's version of the story on how they met but turns her attention toward the group when they want to know how she ended up in the forest with two ninja on her tail.

* * *

Kin walks through the corridor of the temporary base Orochimaru set up outside Konoha away from the ANBU patrol. She wants to find someone who can help her get stronger so she can take her anger out on someone in the attack on Konoha that Orochimaru briefed everyone about, most notably the orange-wearing Konoha-nin that had the nerve to touch her. When her search proves futile, she heads back to her room grumbling but stops when she hears a scream that sounds suspiciously similar to Zaku's voice. Leaning against the door, she can hear several ninjas inside and the scared voice of Dozu. With a sadistic laugh that Kin can easily identify as Orochimaru's, Dozu lets out a loud scream then the room becomes completely silent.

"Go find the last one. I need three bodies for the summoning. I leave the rest to the six of you, make me proud."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama. Have a safe trip."

Now knowing what happened to her teammates and what is about to happen to her, Kin runs away as best she could before the door opens to reveal a red-hair girl about the same age as Kin. In her fright, Kin gives no consideration as to how much ruckus she is causing as she tries to escape and the red-hair girl easily catches up with her.

"Where do you think you are going Kin?"

"Ta… Tayuya-senpai… please… please don't kill me."

"What are you talking about? I don't want you to die either, you're like my sister. I know that there is a weak spot in the security around this base. There're only a couple of guards protecting the northern exit. If you can make it there, you should be able to get away. I'll just pretend that I never saw you."

"Thank you Tayuya-senpai!"

"Stop making all those noise and get out of here while it's dark. Orochimaru-sama still hasn't given the order to find you to everyone yet. This is your best chance to escape. I'll give you an hour head start and report that I can't find you anywhere then. After that, it's up to you to get away. Just find a quiet civilian village and stay hidden or something."

"Thank you."

* * *

The entire group nods their head after Kin finishes her story. Jiraiya and Tsunade watched the girl during the whole time, but neither of them saw any sign of deceit. Remembering the part about Oto attacking Konoha, the two Sannin press on with the questioning, trying to get as much information as they can so Konoha can prepare.

"All I know is that Orochimaru had been sending messengers to Suna and that Orochimaru is about to head to Suna himself."

"So… Suna is involved as well. But why would Orochimaru wants to go to Suna?"

"Tsunade, you've really lost your touch haven't you. Orochimaru would want to go after Sarutobi-sensei. What better way to get close to him than pretend to be the Kazekage."

"So you think that…"

"That's what I can think of right now. It's best to be prepared."

"Yes. Come on, we'll write a letter to Sarutobi-sensei."

When Jiraiya and Tsunade head to the side to figure out how to word the message, Haku notices that Kin in inching closer to her, or the more probable explanation, away from Naruto. Looking over at Naruto, Haku finds that he doesn't even notice how uncomfortable Kin is in his presence and instead goes back to eating. Caught in the middle, Haku keeps looking back and forth between Kin and Naruto. While she can't blame Naruto for what happened, she can still understand what Kin is going through. Even if she bounded her chest back in Nami no Kuni and he technically couldn't feel anything, she still feels slightly embarrassed whenever she's around Kakashi. She breaths a sigh of relieve when Jiraiya and Tsunade returns with the letter but then they hand the letter to Shizune, telling her to send the letter to the Hokage. In other words, if they decide to head back into town, she'll be stuck watching over Naruto and Kin. To her relief, Jiraiya and Tsunade start coming up with training plans as soon as Shizune sets out, meaning they will most likely stay around to oversee their training.

* * *

Another two days have passed and Naruto's Kuchiyose no Jutsu is still not progressing. By comparison, Kin is learning more about herbal medicine in these two days than Naruto is learning summoning in nine days. Getting frustrated, Jiraiya takes Naruto to a nearby crevice that is near the small waterfall they are training at. Curious, Tsunade, Haku, and Kin follow Jiraiya and Naruto to find out what Jiraiya is planning.

"I'm telling you! You have to use your red chakra to do a proper summoning!"

"And I'm telling you I can't use it!"

"I know. That's why I brought you here."

"And how is staring at this crack going to help me?"

"From what you told me and what I've seen, you can only use that power when you are in stress, so…"

Walking behind Naruto, Jiraiya pushes him into the crevice. Shocked by his action, neither Tsunade nor Haku can move in to save Naruto. Turning around, Tsunade strangles Jiraiya demanding an explanation.

"He needs to be able to communicate with _it_ to use its power. Trust me on this one. If Naruto dies, it dies, and it won't let that happen."

"What is this it that you two are talking about, Tsunade-shishou, Ero-Sennin?"

"Eh… I think it's best to let the kid tell you that himself Haku."

"_If_ he comes up alive. No thanks to your plan Jiraiya."

"Don't worry, he'll be just fine."

* * *

While Jiraiya and Tsunade are arguing up at the top, Naruto is trying to think of ways to save himself. He already tried to use chakra to stick to the walls but they are too slippery for him to even try to get a grip on the jagged sidewalls. Closing his eyes, he tries to concentrate and think of a solution but is instead drawn inside his own mind. Looking around Naruto finds himself in a dark sewer with a dim light at the end. Seeing no other exits, Naruto heads toward the light thinking that it's the light that people talk about the dying see before they pass on, meaning that he probably crashed to the bottom. When he gets there, he finds himself in a room with a large gate in front of it. Suddenly, a large face shows up from the other side of the gate. Taking another look, he sees some semblance of a fox's body in the darkness on the other side.

"You are Kyuubi, aren't you." Naruto says, more a statement than a question.

"It takes you that long to figure that out, unbelievable."

"Why did you bring me here? Where is _here_?"

"You are inside your own mind. I bring you here because I actually want to stay alive. If you die, I die, and I can't let that happen."

"And how are you going to help me when you're stuck in there."

"I'll lend you some chakra this time so you can get out of this mess. Remember, it's a one-time thing, don't expect me to bail you out every time. Now get out of here before you die in your sleep."

A small bit of red chakra emits from the cage and wraps itself around Naruto, who screams in agony. When he opens his eyes again, he can feel Kyuubi's power flowing through him. Biting his finger, he quickly draws out the ancient seals and perform the Kuchiyose no Jutsu again. When the smoke clears, Naruto finds himself sitting on top of a giant toad, large enough so that he's actually staying above ground by pressing it's four legs against the sidewalls.

"What's the big idea bring me out here? Is this your doing Jiraiya?"

"Yeah! I did it! I actually summoned a toad!"

"You? There is no way a little runt like you can summon me! Where is Jiraiya? I'm going to crush him for putting a kid on my head!"

Tightening its leg muscles, the giant toad pushes itself out of the crevice and back on ground level. Before he can thrash about searching for Jiraiya, another large plum of smoke appears revealing a giant slug.

"Gamabunta. Stop!"

"So there you are Jiraiya. You're here too eh Tsunade-hime, Katsuyu? At least Manda isn't around, I can't stand that snake."

"Gamabunta, what are you trying to do to that kid?"

"You think I'm going to believe that this little runt can summon me? Get over here Jiraiya so I can crush you!"

"Even if you don't believe Jiraiya Gamabunta, at least you should believe me. He did summon you by himself," Tsunade says.

"There is no way a kid like him can have this kind of chakra."

"He was the baby thirteen years ago."

"What? So… this is the kid…"

"Yeah! I'm the one! Now are you going to believe that I summoned you!"

'Now that I think about it, the chakra that summoned me did feel familiar. There is no question about it, that was definitely the Kyuubi's chakra.'

Turning his attention to the youngster standing on top of him, Gamabunta lowers his head so Naruto can get off of him. Seeing the gesture, Tsunade sends Katsuya away. After telling Naruto not to summon for no reason from now on, Gamabunta disappears in a large cloud of smoke as well.

"That was great kid! You managed to summon the toad boss!" Jiraiya says.

"You almost killed me! What was the big idea pushing me off the cliff!"

"Tsunade-sama! Jiraiya-sama!"

"Oh Shizune, you're back," Tsunade says.

"Did something happen? I can't find anyone at the camp then I saw Gamabunta and Katsuya so I rushed over!"

"No. The kid just summoned Gamabunta that's all," Jiraiya says.

"Really? That's great!"

"So what did Sarutobi-sensei say Shizune?" Tsunade asks.

"Oh, that's right. Hokage-sama asked that we all head back to Konoha and give a detailed report."

"Even me?"

"Especially you Kin. Hokage-sama wants to hear everything from your mouth."

"Great! Just great! I barely got any training done," Naruto says.

"The rest of your training can be done anywhere. Don't worry about it. I told you I'll have you ready for the Chuunin Tournament and I will."

* * *

In order to avoid Orochimaru's spies, the group decides to sneak into the village at night. The guards almost blew their cover but they caught on before they announced the Sannin's arrival to the entire village in their excitement. As the group walks toward the Hokage Tower, Jiraiya suddenly senses a chakra spike and casts a glance toward Tsunade who nods and looks toward Shizune and Haku. To the confusion of Naruto and Kin, Shizune and Haku disappear as soon as they make eye contact with Tsunade. When the group reports to the Hokage Tower and Kin finishes her story, Shizune and Haku carry a wounded Hayate into the room.

"Hayate! What happened?" the Hokake screams.

"Aren't you the sick Jounin that proctored the preliminaries? Are you all right?" Naruto says.

"We found him lying on the roof of a building with several deep wounds. Haku and I treated most of his wounds, but he is still pretty weak. We want to send him to the hospital but he insisted that he wants to see you."

"Ho… Hokage-sama, Suna and Oto are plotting against Konoha…"

"Do you have proof?"

"I was following Oto spy Kabuto and saw him conversing with Suna-nin Baki. My wounds are caused by Baki after they spotted me."

"I see… I think it's best that you are not seen by any Suna-nin or Oto-nin so that we will have the element of surprise when they attack. Tsunade, can you tend to his wounds?"

"But Tsunade-sama…"

"That's all right Shizune. If I'm going to have to face Orochimaru, I'll have to get over it."

"And Jiraiya?"

"Yeah, I'll stick around too. I need the library you have in this building to train Naruto anyway."

"Then it's settled. I'll set up some rooms for all of you."

* * *

The Hokage arranged for the group to stay in one of the quieter wings of the Hokage Tower. They spent a couple of days coming up with strategies to protect the village. In the end, the Hokage followed the advice of Jiraiya and Tsunade and leaves the defense of the stadium in the hands of the few Jounins and Chuunins that will be present for the tournament while moving every other available ninja to guard the walls and the interior of the village. The Genins not participating will be assigned to protecting the civilian and moving them to safety. Despite objection by the council and the leading ninjas, the Hokage was adamant in the arrangement, much to the surprise of everyone present. During the entire time, Naruto had been strangely quiet, but only because Jiraiya gave Narto a reading assignment.

* * *

"Well, here we are."

"What are we doing here?"

"This is where you're going to be training for the next week."

"What am I suppose to learn here?"

"Well, you got some level of chakra control down, so you're going to learn some elemental techniques."

"So why are we in a library instead of practicing outside?"

"You are going to read every single book on this shelf. And you have exactly one week to do it."

"How am I suppose to…"

"Before you start complaining, I'm going to tell you how. All you need to do is use your Kage Bunshin to give yourself a few helpers. It shouldn't take you any longer than a week to read one book, especially if they are on techniques you haven't learned yet. So if there are a hundred books here, all you need is use a hundred Kage Bunshin to read them."

"And what's the point of that?"

"You mean you still haven't noticed? All right, I'll show you. Form a Kage Bunshin."

Forming a head seal, Jiraiya and Naruto each form a Kage Bunshin and the clones head to the back of the library. Picking out a book on the history of Konoha, the Jiraiya clone shows the Naruto clone the book before both dispelling.

"OK, so what did the clones do?" The real Jiraiya asks.

"Your clone showed mine a stupid book… hey I know what you mean now! I can remember what the Kage Bunshin sees and hears!"

"The purpose of the Kage Bunshin was for spying anyway. I guess for you it has a second purpose."

"Does that mean that everyone who can do a Kage Bunshin…"

"No, no one has as much chakra as you do to create as many clones or hold them long enough to make it worthwhile. So I guess this training is only available to you. Anyway, get to work. Haku and Kin will be delivering your meals to you."

* * *

What Jiraiya forgot to tell the girls is that they will find over a hundred Naruto sitting in the library reading. No matter how many times the girls see the scene, they still can't get use to that fact. What's more frustrating is that they can never find the real Naruto when they go there to deliver the meal and always end up delivering the dish to a Kage Bunshin, who devour the bowl of ramen before the real Naruto can complain, making them prepare another bowl and deliver it again. After the week is finally over, Jiraiya stops by the library again to check on Naruto's progress.

"So, how are you doing kid?"

"Just a few more lines… done!"

"Oh, already? That's not too bad."

"Somehow I should've known you'd use that scam to teach Naruto."

"It's not exactly a scam Tsunade. He did learn everything from the books that he needs. I need to get him as strong as possible as quickly as possible," Jiraiya says.

"Yeah! The tournament is about a week away! I need to get stronger so I can beat Sasuke!"

"OK, the last thing I'm going teach you before the tournament is meditation…"

"What! Why would I want to learn these useless things! I need to learn new technique! Not how to sit around doing nothing!"

"This is more than that! Your greatest asset is what's inside you. If you learn how to meditate, you'll be able to communicate with it. Then you'll have access to all its chakra, which means it'll give you the chakra you need to perform the techniques you learn from the books."

"Why would I want to talk to the stupid fox."

"Because that's what will help you beat Sasuke."

"…Fine. What do you want me to do."

"Let's do it where you'll have more room."

Jiraiya leads Naruto to the room that the three teenagers are staying in. After giving Naruto the instructions, Jiraiya leaves the room, but not before giving Haku and Kin some last minute instructions. Tsunade watches on in confusion when the two girls blush bright red as soon as Jiraiya finishes. Tsunade is about to ask Jiraiya what he said before the Hokage calls the two of them to another meeting. Inside the room, Haku and Kin look at each other before sighing and submitting themselves to their fate. They take a seat on their beds and watches as Naruto tries to enter meditative state. As soon as they deem him ready, Haku sneaks behind Naruto and wraps her arms around his waist while Kin sits on his lap and leans back, reaching behind her head and wrapping her arms around Naruto's shoulder.

"What… what are you two doing!"

"Naruto-san, you must stay focused during your meditation," Haku says.

"Forget about that! What are you two girls doing! Get off of me!"

"Jiraiya-san asked us to distract you as best we could to train your focus," Haku says.

"I'm going to kill that pervert when I get out of here!"

"Just stay focus on your training! The quicker you're done the quicker we can stop! It's not like I'm enjoying this either you pervert!"

"Who are you calling a pervert!"

"Please focus on your training so we can stop… distracting you Naruto-san. I'm sure Tsunade-sama will exert your revenge for you when she finds out."

Sighing, Naruto closes his eyes again and tries to focus on the task at hand. He seems to be progressing well until Haku leans forward and places her chin on Naruto's shoulder. He tries to shift his shoulder to move Haku away only to be scolded by the two girls for losing focus again. By the end of the day, Naruto manages to repel all distraction outside of the smell of ramen and the girls going too far in their distraction mission. Which means that the girls have accomplished their goal even if Naruto still can't communicate with Kyuubi.

* * *

That night, everyone is sound asleep beside Naruto, who still can't get the feeling of the two girls sandwiching him out of his mind. Of course, having them sleeping in the same room in their beds to either side of his doesn't help the matter any. Giving up on trying to sleep, he tries his hand on meditating again, and finds himself in the same place he was before he summoned Gamabunta, in front of Kyuubi's cage.

"So the kid is back. What do you want this time."

"Ero-Sennin said that I needed to learn how to meditate so I can communicate with you to access your chakra."

"Why should I help you."

"You're staying inside my body, think of it as rent or something."

"I'll give you as much chakra as you need if you do one thing for me."

"If you think I'm letting you out you can just forget it."

"I don't think you can even if you try. I want you to kill someone for me."

"If it's Yondaime, he's already dead."

"No, not him. I want you to kill someone by the name of Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru? The weird snake guy?"

"Yes. He almost killed my entire kitsune tribe. I want my revenge. If only I can get my paws on him before your stupid Hokage sealed me away."

"Wait, that's why you attacked Konoha?"

"You think I want to run the risk of being sealed away for eternity just for the thrill of a few kills?"

"Well you are a demon."

"Yes, and as such I'm not stupid either. I know full well of the human's ability in sealing us away."

"Fine. I have a grudge against him anyway. But I have to wait for my opportunity to strike."

"Of course. At your current level, you can't get close to him even with my help. Stop by here when you have time. I might just decide to give you a few pointers myself."

"Really? Then I'll just come here every night…"

"No, even if it seems that way, meditation does not equate to sleeping. If you use your sleeping time to train with me, not only will you not get better, you will actually become worse from the lack of rest."

"Fine…"

"Then get out of here and get some rest. Don't make the girl drag you to bed with her."

"What?"

That was the only word Naruto got out before Kyuubi sends him away. When he opens his eyes, he finds Haku sitting in front of him with an angry look on her face.

"Naruto-san. You shouldn't be staying up this late."

"Heh, sorry Haku-chan. I just want to give it one more try before sleeping."

"Did it work?"

"Yeah."

"Then go to sleep."

"What are you doing up so late Haku-chan?"

"Probably trying for a midnight raid. If you two are going to go at it, can you wait till the morning when I'm fully rested and not in the room?"

"Kin-san!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Kin…"

"Don't try to act innoc…"

Kin turns around and glares at Naruto, but softens her stare when she sees the genuine confusion on Naruto's face. Grumbling, Kin turns around again waving her arm telling the other two to forget what she said and go back to sleep. Yawning, Haku has no problem abiding by Kin's request, but Naruto ends up twisting and turning in his bed for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto gets out of his room right after sunrise, having been unable to fall asleep for the entire day. Sneaking out of his room so that he won't wake up the two girls, Naruto heads to Jiraiya's room to tell him what he heard last night. While Jiraiya was not happy at someone tearing down the door to his room, he had to admit that it's urgent enough to warrant the reaction from Naruto. It's not until he gives the matter some thought with Naruto still standing in his room that he realizes something else.

"Wait. That means you can talk to Kyuubi now right?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm still here, trying to get you to train me."

"Well, I've taught everything I planned on teaching you for the month. Take the week off, do what you want to do. Just enjoy yourself and relax. It'll do you good before the tournament."

"But I'm not strong enough yet…"

"When I say that you're ready, you're ready. Trust me, even Kakashi can't help Sasuke enough to beat you when you have the Kyuubi helping you."

"But I don't want to beat him using Kyuubi's power."

"The week won't do enough to let you win without it anyway."

"Well maybe if you didn't waste all that time I would've…"

"No. I know Kakashi well enough. There is no way to close the gap between your ability and Sasuke's ability in one month no matter who is teaching you. The best I can do is to give you an edge on being able to do things that Sasuke can't and won't be able to copy with his Sharingan, summoning and using Kyuubi's power. If you want to beat him, that's what you'll have to use."

"Then what should I do for the rest of the week!"

"I don't know. Do you have something that you wanted to do but never had the time to do it, anyone that you want to spend some time with? Every Konoha ninja is staying in Konoha to prepare for the war… well, everyone except Kakashi and Sasuke that is."

"…Well, there is this one thing…"

"Then take advantage of the week off," Jiraiya says, slamming the door in Naruto's face.

* * *

**Additional Author Note:**Well, I have a week before the Chuunin Tournament. I'm thinking of putting in some dates between Naruto and the girls. Depending on the length of the dates, I may or may not add the actual tournament to next chapter.

Leave a note if you like the story, and I'd also like to advertise my other story Naruto: Demon Rising. I have uploaded 6 chapters on that story already. So if anyone is interested, stop by there and check it out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note:** This chapter ended up being longer than I expected it to be. I only finished Sakura and Ino (and Ayame if you count that as a date). I'll get to the other girls in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XII-**

Naruto wanders in the streets of Konoha after finally getting released from his prison in the Hokage Tower. Haku had long since headed back home to find Zabuza and tell him about the coming invasion. Kin had to stay hidden until the battles are over so she remained in the Hokage Tower training under Tsunade and Shizune. He wants to head to his favorite eatery but stops when he walks pass the Yamanaka flower shop, when he literally runs into two girls coming out of the store.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!"

"Sakura-chan? Ino-chan?"

"Naruto? Where have you been the last three weeks!" Sakura screams.

"I was training with Haku-chan."

"So while we're here worrying about you and Sasuke-kun you were having fun with another girl!" Sakura says.

"Why would you worry about Sasuke?"

"He's been missing the entire time," Ino says.

"Oh, he's just training with Kakashi-sensei."

"Are… are you sure?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah. Kakashi-sensei said that he would be training Sasuke."

"I see… the least they can do is to tell us…"

Seeing the disappointed look on Sakura's face, Naruto wants to find something to distract her and change the mood. Remembering what Jiraiya told him, Naruto suddenly comes up with an idea.

"Forget about Sasuke. Sakura-chan, do you have time tomorrow?"

"I guess… why?"

"Well… I was wondering if you would go out on a date with me…"

"Why would I do that!"

"But you promised…"

"When?"

"Before we went to Nami no Kuni."

"Oh. You still remember that?"

"Of course! I'll pick you up at noon tomorrow OK?"

"Hey wait Naru…"

Before Sakura can even object, Naruto has already run away, preparing for the big day tomorrow. Seeing Sakura's shoulders slumping, Ino slings her arm around Sakura's shoulder, trying to cheer her up.

"Come on, Sakura, it's not that bad."

"I guess you're right. What's the worst that can happen?"

"That's the spirit. I'll come over tomorrow morning to help you get ready for your big date."

* * *

Humming to himself, Naruto walks into the Ichiraku ramen stand. The chef can't help but notice that his favorite customer who had been missing for three weeks is in a great mood, and it also makes Teuchi happy since Naruto's happiness also increase Naruto's already huge appetite for ramen.

"My, you seem to be in a good mood today," Ayame says as she delivers the order.

"Yeah! Sakura-chan finally agreed to go out on a date with me tomorrow."

"Really? So, what are you planning for tomorrow?"

"Eh? Now that you mention it…"

"…You don't have anything planned do you."

"…No…"

"Let me guess, you're going to wear that to your date tomorrow too."

"It doesn't have any stain or anything right? I just washed these a few days ago."

"…Naruto. You're going to need a complete makeover if you want to impress your date tomorrow."

"Really? Ayame-chan, you have to help me!"

"Otou-san?" Ayame asks, looking back toward Teuchi.

"Yeah, you can go and help him out after his finishes his lunch."

"Thanks Teuchi-jii-san!"

"You better hurry up Naruto. There're a lot of things to be done."

* * *

As soon as Naruto paid for the ten bowls of ramen that he devoured in five minutes flat, he drags Ayame out of the booth. Before Naruto can go berserk and runs all over the village, Ayame wheels Naruto in.

"Calm down Naruto."

"But there are so many things I need to do. I don't have time to stand around."

"Relax. Let's take this one step at a time. First, what kind of date are you two going on?"

"I don't know what you mean. There are different kinds of date?"

"…OK, what time are you picking her up?"

"Noon tomorrow."

"So, where are you taking her out to lunch?"

"Um… Ichiraku?"

"I appreciate you trying to promote our business Naruto, but Ichiraku is hardly adequate for a date. You have to find a fancier restaurant."

"Hmm… OK. There is this one restaurant that jiji took me to about two months ago."

"Does it require reservation?"

"I don't know. I don't believe so."

"Well, it's best to check it out. At least you can save a table just in case it gets real busy tomorrow with all the dignitaries coming to the village. In some restaurants you can preorder some special food too. Do you know what Sakura likes to eat?"

"Uh… well… about that…"

"You have no idea do you."

"No, but I'll go find out right now!"

Using his favorite technique, Naruto forms a clone and sends it to find Ino. While the best method is asking Sakura herself, but Naruto didn't want to look like he doesn't know anything about the girl. While the real Naruto is heading to the restaurant with Ayame, the Naruto clone finds Ino inside her flower shop by herself, Sakura apparently having gone home.

"Ino-chan!"

"Eh? Naruto? What do you want?"

"Umm… do you know what Sakura-chan's favorite food is?"

"You're preparing something special for her tomorrow aren't you. Oh… I'm jealous."

"I… Ino-chan. Please, just tell me."

"Well… I don't know…"

"Ino-chan," the clone whines.

"Oh, fine. Red bean paste buns and umeboshi. Remember to come here tomorrow morning OK."

"Hmm? Why?"

"I'll set up a bouquet for you. Come here and ask my dad about it tomorrow."

"Uh… how much does it cost?"

"Well, between the bouquet and the information…"

"Wait! You never said anything about charging me for…"

"Nothing in this world comes free Naruto. I'll decide on the price tomorrow. I can only tell you that it won't come cheap."

"Fine…"

Sighing, the clone dispels itself, allowing the conversation to get to the real Naruto. Not knowing what is going on, Ino huffs thinking Naruto blew her off. While in the restaurant, the real Naruto starts sweating bullet, remembering that the clone never told Ino its purpose. Reminding himself to apologize later, he shifts his focus back to Ayame and the receptionist.

"Naruto, are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine Ayame-chan. I want to place a special order for umeboshi and red bean paste bun tomorrow."

"Very well. I will submit the order to the chefs."

"By the way, do you serve ramen here?"

"Excuse me?" the receptionist asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Please excuse us for a moment," Ayame says, dragging Naruto away, "what are you thinking? Ordering ramen in a restaurant like this?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"That's too low class for a restaurant like this!"

"Well, so is umeboshi and red bean bun."

"Yeah, but those aren't the main dish, ramen is."

"Oh… I get it now."

When the two returns to the receptionist, Ayame's stomach starts grumbling. Looking embarrassed, Ayame starts scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Heh, I forgot that I still haven't eaten lunch yet."

"That won't do. Hey, do you have a table available?"

"Hmm? Yes, we do have several tables open."

"Then a table for two please."

"But Naruto…"

"Don't worry about it Ayame-chan. I need a way to thank you for your help anyway. Beside, it's because of me that you still haven't eaten yet."

As the receptionist leads the two into the restaurant, they bump into two Jounins in particular. At first neither side recognize the other party with the receptionist standing in between them, but when they apologize to each other, it becomes apparent who they are.

"Asuma-jii-san? Kurenai-sensei?"

"Naruto? Who's this girl with you?"

"Oh, this is Ayame-chan. Are you two on a date?"

"What? No! It's just a friendly thing, that and repaying her helping my team yesterday. Are you two on a date?"

"Hmm? No. Ayame-chan is just helping me out on something so I'm treating her to lunch."

The two females are shaking their head blushing at how pathetic the excuses sounded, even though in Naruto's case it's the truth. With Ino on Asuma's team and Naruto's big mouth, they have no doubt that half of Konoha would know about this by tomorrow afternoon. Before things can get worse, the two girls decide to drag their companion away from the mess.

"Well, anyway, we still have to report to the Hokage, so we'll see you around Naruto. Come on Asuma."

"Come on Naruto, we still need to go clothes shopping after this. Let's just catch a quick lunch and go back to what we're doing."

After getting away from the two Jounins, Ayame and Naruto try out a few dishes at the restaurant so Naruto has an idea of what he might want the next day along with filling Ayame's stomach. As soon as they paid for their meal, Ayame leads Naruto to the shopping district, trying to get everything done as soon as possible and avoid what happened at the restaurant. They spend the next two hours with Naruto picking cloths out of the rack and Ayame putting them back. Eventually, Ayame finally had enough and picks out the clothes herself, hands it to Naruto, and pushes him into the changing room. When Naruto comes out of the changing room, Ayame congratulates herself on her fashion sense and drags Naruto to the cashier after he changes back.

"OK, so we took care of your wardrobe and where you're taking Sakura to begin the date. What do you plan to do after that?"

"Uh… I really don't know."

"Naruto, what do you do for fun?"

"Training!"

"Ugh. OK, looks like I'm going to have to plan everything out for you. Let's go to the movie theater and see what's on."

The pair proceeds to wander around the village, gathering information on what forms of entertainment are available. First they buy two tickets to a showing of a romance movie for the next day, then two tickets to the museum, and reserve a table for two at another restaurant in the fancier part of the village. When the two return to Ichiraku, it's already dinnertime. After devouring ten more bowls of ramen and giving Ayame a nice tip for the help, Naruto heads home and rest up for the big day tomorrow.

* * *

Naruto wakes up early next morning and goes through the everyday routine of cleaning up, breakfast, training, and a quick shower. Heading to the closet and picking out one of the outfits that Ayame picked for him the day before, he heads out to the Yamanaka flower shop to pick up the bouquet.

"Good morning Inoichi-jii-san!"

"Oh, Naruto, there you are. Ino left this for you before heading over to Sakura's. She said that she'll tell you how much everything cost when you pick Sakura up."

"OK… thanks Inoichi-jii-san. I really should go now or else I'm going to be late."

"Good luck Naruto."

Checking the watch, Naruto arrives at Sakura's house just in time. Giving himself a few seconds to catch his breath, Naruto rings the doorbell.

"Coming!" a voice screams from inside before the door opens, "Naruto! Come in. Sakura is still getting ready upstairs."

"Thank you Haruno-san."

"Come on Sakura! Naruto's here!"

"I'm coming mom!"

Just as Naruto is about take a seat on the couch, Sakura and Ino start descending the stairs, making him stand up again in nervousness. As soon as they reach the first floor, Mrs. Haruno smiles as the three youngsters' jaw hit the floor. Sakura is wearing a tight light pink blouse with a short black skirt with a pair of long red pants underneath. Naruto is wearing a black no sleeve shirt, a dark blue trench coat and a pair of dark blue jeans. While both of them have their hair them same it always is, Sakura does have a slight touch of make up. Ino is the first of the three to recover, and if the other two were paying attention, they would've probably noticed the brief dark grin on her face.

"Come on," Ino says, nudging Sakura on before turning toward Naruto, "don't you have something to give Sakura, Naruto?"

"Oh, that's right. Here Sakura."

"Thank you Naruto. Let me put these in the vase then we can head out."

"O… OK."

Watching Sakura head to the kitchen with the bouquet, Ino pulls Naruto to a corner out of the hearing range of Mrs. Sakura. She eyes Ino in confusion before letting it go and helps her daughter when Sakura complains about her inability to find the vase.

"Naruto…"

"What do you want Ino-chan."

"Well, I was planning on having you pay me tomorrow, but I've changed my mind. Come to the flower shop at noon tomorrow wearing what you have on today and bring your wallet."

"But why?"

"You and I are going to spend some quality time tomorrow."

"Ino. What are you trying to do to my date?"

"Just setting up a way for him to pay for the bouquet and still have enough money for your date."

Eying Naruto's slumping shoulder, Sakura glares at Ino when she puts on the fakest smile possible. Hooking her arm around Naruto's, Sakura pulls him out of her house and away from Ino. Naruto blushes as the action causes Sakura's budding chest to graze against his arm but Sakura doesn't seem to notice. Regaining his composure, Naruto leads Sakura to the restaurant to begin their date. The receptionist leads the pair to their table, which is in a booth toward the back of the restaurant to give them some privacy, as soon as they arrive. Remembering something Ayame told him during their lunch yesterday, Naruto helps Sakura into her seat before sitting down himself. Sakura picks up the menu just as the waiter arrives at their table.

"May I take your order sir?"

"Please send in the appetizers, we'll be ready to order in a bit. Oh, and I want a glass of ice water, what do you want to drink Sakura?"

"Um… orange juice please."

"Very well. I shall return with your drink and the appetizers soon."

While Sakura is looking through the menu, Naruto keeps casting glances at her. He already knows what he wants to order, but he would rather wait for her to order together. Soon, the waiter returns with a trey. He is about to put the dishes in front of Naruto when Naruto keeps pointing over toward Sakura. It takes a brief moment for the waiter to get what Naruto is trying to say and puts the dishes in front of Sakura instead. With her face still buried in the menu, she barely acknowledges the waiter as he stands there, waiting to take her order. Eventually, Sakura finally looks up and see the man standing there, patience running thin despite the smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll have this dish and this dish," Sakura says, pointing toward the menu.

"Very well, I'll return with your orders soon."

Giving the man an apologetic smile, Sakura hands the waiter her menu before turning her attention toward Naruto and notices the three dishes in front of her.

"Umeboshi? Red bean paste buns? Veggie salad? Did you order these Naruto?"

"Yeah, Ino-chan told me that they are your favorites. And well… they offer the salad to all their customer as appetizer."

"But what about you?"

"Oh, it's all right. I don't like vegetables anyway."

"Well, have some from these two dishes then."

"But they're your favorites!"

"I know, but I can't eat it all and the main dish afterward. Come on, have some."

Just as the two finish the appetizers, the waiter delivers their order to their table, an order of steak for Naruto and a dish of spaghetti for Sakura. As Naruto cuts the steak, he notices Sakura looking at his plate with her index finger on her lips.

"Is something wrong Sakura-chan?"

"That looks really good…"

"Here, have some," Naruto says, pushing his plate toward Sakura.

"I want you to feed me."

"Eh?"

"Well, we are on a date, aren't we?"

"O… OK."

Seeing Naruto's blushing face, Sakura can't help but giggle. When Naruto holds his fork toward her, Sakura leans forward and opens her mouth. As soon as Naruto goes back to his lunch, Sakura takes an empty dish from the table and fills it with some spaghetti from her plate and pushes it toward Naruto.

"Sakura-chan?"

"You won't be full from just that steak alone."

"Well then," Naruto says as he cuts his steak in half, "you have some of mine too."

"OK."

The rest of the meal is filled with small talk. Occasionally, Sakura brings up other girls but Naruto, remembering one of Ayame's advices, dodges those topics as much as possible. After leaving the restaurant, Sakura is about to ask Naruto where they are going to next but Naruto pulls her away with him as soon as they enters the main street. Before she even realizes where Naruto is taking her, they stop in front of the museum.

"Naruto, how did you know that I wanted to go to the museum?"

"Well… Sakura-chan is really smart so…" Naruto answers, remembering Ayame's response when he asks the exact same question the day before.

"I haven't come here for so long. I wonder what new things they have in there."

They spend the rest of the afternoon looking through the displays and watching the romance movie that Ayame picked for them. In truth Naruto was bored out of his mind but he kept it to himself seeing how much fun Sakura was having, not counting the part where Sakura was bawling her eyes out during the movie. The rest of the date was pretty uneventful and Naruto was about to offer to walk Sakura home when she suggested for them to take a walk in the park. Taking a seat on a bench, Sakura lets out a relaxed sigh as she looks toward the heaven. Suddenly, Naruto feels Sakura's body shaking as the temperature continues to cool. Taking off his trench coat, Naruto drapes it over Sakura's shoulder.

"But Naruto, you'll…"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me Sakura-chan."

"Sit closer to me Naruto."

Naruto does as Sakura asks and Sakura drapes the coat over both of them. Naruto tries to jerk out of the way from surprise but is held back by Sakura's arm, which has slipped around his waist after putting the coat on his shoulder. Snuggling against Naruto, Sakura lays her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"I must have been a pretty bad date. You must be bored out of your mind today."

"What? No. I had a lot of fun today."

"I saw you trying to hide a few yawns in the museum and the blank look you had in the movie theater."

"Guess you caught me."

"Maybe we should do this again. And next time, we'll go places you want to go to."

"We'll do it as celebration of me winning the tournament!" Naruto says, pumping his fist.

"Sure," Sakura says, giggling at Naruto's enthusiasm, "hey, how much money do you have right now?"

"About a thousand ryou."

"That's not nearly enough."

"For what? You need to buy something Sakura?"

"No, for your date with Ino tomorrow silly."

"What? What date with Ino?"

"She asked you to pick her up at the flower shop tomorrow didn't she."

"Eh? How… how did you know?"

"She told me what she wanted to do before you got to my house."

"Oh… I did leave most of my mission money with the old man…"

"Then I guess we're taking a detour to the Hokage Tower before heading home. …That can wait though. I want to enjoy this for a while longer."

They spend more time doing small talk, mostly Naruto bragging about what he's going to do in the third stage of the Chuunin examination. That earned him a few light smacks on the back of the head courtesy of Sakura for reminding her what he did to Kin and talking bad about their teammate, whom she refer to only as that since she is still on a date with Naruto. When they finally decide to go home, Naruto offers to walk Sakura home before heading in search of the Hokage, but Sakura insist on going with him. What Sakura didn't expect is for Naruto to pull her along and barge into the Hokage's office without the secretary so much as trying to stop him. Looking up from his paperwork, Sandaime is surprised to see Naruto's new attire and how he and his companion are sharing the long coat.

"Oh, what bring you here at this hour Naruto?"

"I… I'm sorry Hokage-sama. It's all Naruto's fault. I told him we should wait outside, but…"

"Hey jiji, do you remember all the mission money I left with you?"

"Naruto! Show some respect!"

"But I always talk to jiji this way."

"Don't worry about it Haruno-san, as Naruto said, we're used to it by now. As for you question, yes I do remember it Naruto. Why do you ask?"

"I'm going to need it for something tomorrow."

"I deposited the money in a bank. If you come by tomorrow morning, I'll have it ready for you then."

"OK, thanks jiji!"

With everything taken cared of, Naruto walks Sakura home before heading home himself. Before he leaves Sakura's doorstep, Sakura plants a kiss on Naruto's cheek before rushing in. With Sakura's back pressed against the door fighting back a blush and Naruto stumbling back to his home with his mind off somewhere else after the kiss, neither one of them notices the two pairs of eyes at the window seeing what transpired.

* * *

The next morning, after dodging Haku's questioning and picking up his money from the Hokage, Naruto rushes over to the Yamanaka flower shop. Cursing at himself for waking up late, even though he had the best night of sleep he has gotten in a long time, dreaming about Sakura… "distracting" him. Shaking his head to make himself focus on the task at hand, Naruto barely moves out of the way of the lamppost that he was making a beeline for. Just as he arrives at the flower shop, he sees Shikamaru and Chouji coming toward him from the opposite side.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asks.

"Shikamaru? Chouji?"

"What's with your clothes? You look completely different. Shikamaru and I can barely recognize you."

"Naruto-kun! You're here!"

Shikamaru and Chouji can't believe what they are seeing. Ino charges out of her shop and hooks her arm around Naruto's as soon as she sees Naruto approaching. They are pretty sure she's wearing one of her special outfits that she reserved for Sasuke that she talks about all the time. The outfit consists of a tight light purple blouse with a moderate cut, a knee length white skirt with a cut almost up to her backside on the sides, and a small waist length jacket. While it covers more skins than her usual attire, it shows off more in the more intriguing areas. Pinching themselves to confirm that what they are seeing are actually happening, they let loose a barrage of questions.

"Ino, what are you doing? How troublesome."

"Oh, Shikamaru, Chouji, hello."

"Ino, why are you dress like this?"

"I'm going out on a date with Naruto. Can't you tell?"

"I thought you promised to train with us and Kurenai-sensei's team. What am I suppose to tell Asuma? How troublesome."

"I'm sure you can come up with some kind of excuse. Let's go Naruto-kun. Bye Shikamaru. Chouji."

Pulling Naruto away from the still dumbfounded Shikamaru and Chouji, Ino leads Naruto toward the shopping district of Konoha. Seeing their destination, Naruto subconsciously touches his wallet, concerned about if he would have enough money to pay for Ino's shopping spree even with all the money he got from Sandaime based on what Sakura told him and the concerned look on Shikamaru and Chouji's face when they saw the direction Ino is taking Naruto.

"Hey Ino-chan. Where are we going exactly?"

"There is a new mall that opened up a couple of weeks ago. I wanted to go see it since, but I never had the time."

"Shouldn't we get something to eat first?"

"Naruto, it's a shopping mall. There are bound to be restaurants in there."

Chuckling nervously, Naruto allows himself to be drag through the streets by the overly enthusiastic Ino. As soon as they enter the large building, Ino starts scanning the area frantically before pulling Naruto with him inside a clothing store.

"Ino-chan… I thought we were going to eat first?"

"The clothes in this place are on sale. If we don't hurry, everything will be gone."

Naruto watches in horror as he sees Ino practically leaps into the pile of clothes that many other young females are fighting over. It's a miracle that the clothes aren't torn apart by all the pulling and fighting. Using the advantage of being a trained ninja, Ino manages to snatch several articles of clothing before pulling Naruto with her toward the changing room. Making him sit outside, Ino tries each of them on and asks Naruto for opinion, which she finds to prove futile with Naruto stuttering every time she steps out. Eventually, she decides to go by how much Naruto is stuttering as a measuring stick on how good she looks in the new clothes. Satisfied with her selections, she pulls Naruto along with her to the cashier. Knowing what he is expected to do, Naruto is about to take out his wallet, but Ino pays for everything. As Naruto stares at Ino in confusion, she shoves all the bags into Naruto's arms.

"Did you expect me to make you pay for everything?"

"Well… that's what others told me would happen…"

"Sakura probably right? I asked you to come help me carry the bags with your favorite technique. I can only carry so much on my own. Well… that and my back up money source in case I run out."

"I see…"

"You aren't hungry yet right? Good, off to the next store we go," Ino says, not even giving Naruto a chance to answer.

They spend the next two hours visiting store after store before finally finding themselves in one of the restaurants in the mall. Ino only agreed to stop temporarily after Naruto's stomach grumbled so loudly that it almost got them kicked out of store for scaring away the other customers. By that point, Naruto already had to call two Kage Bunshin, one for carrying the boxes, the other the bags, while the real Naruto is pulled into store after store.

"Ne, Ino-chan. Are we about done yet?"

"What? Not even close. We barely covered the first floor."

"Just the first floor? How many more to go?"

"This is a four stories shopping mall, but there isn't too many stores in the top floor, just restaurants like this one. So whatever time we spent, multiply it by two if we hurry. We should be out of here by the time the mall closes for the day."

After both of them wolf down the meal, one from hunger, one from anticipation, the two are off to the other stores in the building. Things are progressing smoothly, with both members knowing full well what they are supposed to do. That is, until Ino approaches a particular store. Naruto's eyes bulge as soon as he sees where Ino is taking him to next. Digging his feet into the ground, Naruto pulls Ino back instead of the other way around.

"Naruto! What is your problem!"

"I am not going in there!"

"What's wrong? You're not shy, are you?"

"That… that has nothing to do with it! It's… it's inappropriate."

"Oh come on. I know you want to go in there," Ino says teasingly.

"No, I'm not going in there!"

"Oh please. You're starting to sound like Lee when Sakura and I visit him. Just come on already," Ino says, pulling Naruto toward the store with all her might.

"Wait… Ino-chan… please!"

Every customer turns their head toward the two entering the store and giggles secretly, knowing full well what the expression on the boy's face means. After all, there can only be two looks on a male's face entering this kind of store, an embarrassed one or a perverted one, and this boy definitely has the former. Lowering his head, he follows Ino around the store like a lost puppy, not even casting a small glance toward the merchandise. When Ino finally picks out what she wants, she leads Naruto toward the changing rooms again.

"Wait a minute, Ino-chan, this…"

"Not another word out of you," Ino says, leaning toward his ears, "I need a male's opinion on this. Beside, don't you want to see me in my underwear?"

"But Ino-chan…"

"Not. Another. Word."

Submitting himself to his fate, Naruto takes a seat outside the booth and stares at the ground. What follows would add another member to his collection of females visiting him in his dream, which already includes Haku, Kin, and Sakura. When it comes time to pay for the merchandise, Ino puts them on the counter and turns her attention to Naruto who is as red as a tomato by this point.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Eh? What?"

"Come on, you're paying," Ino says, leaning toward Naruto's ear again, "you didn't think that little show was free did you?"

If it's possible for Naruto to feel even more embarrassed at this point, Ino manages to do it. Taking out his wallet, Naruto pays for the merchandise as Ino happily grabs the bags and exits the store, handing them to one of the Naruto clones waiting outside. What follow are several sets of swimsuits and sleepwear and several gallons of nosebleed. Occasionally, other shoppers would cast a questioning glance at them, but turn away as soon as they see the hataiate. They may appear to be a bit young for these kinds of things, but given the dangers ninja face in missions, most civilians would understand if they bend the rules slightly. When they finally leave the mall, Ino uses her sweet tone to make the clones send the merchandise back to the flower shop, and, after spending the day with Ino, Naruto knows the tone translates to trouble for him.

"Well, I guess it's time to go home right?"

"Nope, we still haven't had dinner yet. Come on, there is this great restaurant nearby."

Sighing, Naruto allows Ino to once again lead them to their destination. The restaurant, while it doesn't require a particular dress code, seems to be the type that require better clothing than Naruto's old orange jumpsuit or Ino's purple blouse and skirt. The waiter leads them to one of the more private booths in the restaurant per Ino's request. As oppose to sitting on the other side of the booth, Ino decides to sit next to Naruto instead, which only serves to make Naruto even more nervous.

"Ne, Naruto, you don't mind paying for this meal do you?"

"No problem. Beside, if you have any money left, you probably would still be in that mall."

"Yeah, I guess so," Ino says, scratching her head sheepishly, "but a lot of stores are having sales to celebrate the grand opening. I just can't resist. Say, do you really think I look good in those clothes?"

"Of course. Ino-chan has always been a very cute girl."

"You're just saying that."

"No. I really mean it."

"Do you start thinking that before or after you saw me half naked in my underwear?"

"Argh, please don't remind me."

"Are you going to be thinking about me tonight?" Ino asks, leaning over and drawing circles on Naruto's chest with her finger.

"I… Ino-chan!"

"It's so easy to tease you Naruto," Ino says, giggling.

"Aren't you worried that the others would get the wrong impression? Like Shikamaru and Chouji?"

"Nah. I don't care what they think. I know you well enough and I trust you Naruto, or else I wouldn't have done all the posing for you. If not for Sasuke, I would probably make you my boyfriend. In fact, after today, I would go as far as saying that you two are pretty close in my book."

To say that Naruto is surprised is an understatement. Never in his life would he think that Ino would feel that way about him, but he can't find any sign of jest or tease from her tone or her facial expression. Naruto subconsciously touches his stomach to remind himself why he is such an outcast in the first place and before he can drown out the hope building inside him that he would be accepted by the girls as more than just another friend, the waiter brings their food to their table. They quickly regain their composure and enjoy their meal mostly in silence outside of occasional small talk. After dinner, Naruto walks Ino back to the flower shop.

"Thanks for the date Naruto. I had a lot of fun today," Ino says before giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek and rush back inside.

Touching his cheek, Naruto has the same loopy smile on his face as he heads home. Just as he thought, he dreamed about the four girls that night. What makes it worse is that after seeing the show Ino put on for him, the other three girls have basically the same line of clothing in his dream. By the time he wakes up the next morning, he would probably feel more tired than when he went to bed that night.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story. Also, I've uploaded chapter 6 to my other story Naruto: Demon Rising (7 if you count the prologue) about week ago. Check it out if you're interested and haven't read it yet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note:** Here is the second chapter of the minor filler leading up to the third stage. It took me longer than expected with the hectic start to my college's semester, but I finally manages to finish this chapter. This one involves Hinata, Hanabi, Tenten, and Haku. For those looking for Kin, she is technically not supposed to be seen before the Sound invasion. As for the last girl on the ten people harem list, it's not Ayame though I'm planning on adding her to the list, it's Yugito. Like I said, she won't be showing up for a few chapters so I still haven't settled on her yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XIII-**

The next morning, Hinata is seen pacing back and forth in font of Naruto's house. On several occasions, she puts on a determined look and approaches the door only to shrink back as she reaches for the doorbell. Her pale eyes dodge away whenever someone casts an inquisitive glance toward the Hyuuga heiress. Taking a deep breath, Hinata approaches the door again, reminding herself of the purpose of her visit, reminding herself what she heard the day before.

* * *

Asuma, Kurenai and team eight are sitting in the training ground, waiting for team ten to show up so they can begin helping Shino and Shikamaru prepare for the third stage of the Chuunin examination. Kurenai is about to unleash her fury on Asuma for the lateness of his team when Shikamaru and Chouji wander into the training ground.

"Oh, good, you're here… where's Ino?" Asuma says.

"She is out on a date with Naruto," Shikamaru says.

"What? But Kurenai and I just saw him out on a date with that girl at the ramen shop two days ago!"

"No way! I could've sworn I saw him out on a date with Sakura yesterday. Akamaru saw that too, didn't you boy?"

"Arf!"

"Wow. I never knew that Naruto is so popular. Maybe Ino's right. Maybe I should lose some weight. I'm losing to Naruto for crying out loud," Chouji says.

"Are you certain that they are indeed on a date?" Shino asks after casting a glance at Hinata's downtrodden face.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Naruto went to lunch with the ramen girl, Ayame I think her name is, at a pretty fancy restaurant. You think so too right Kurenai?"

"Yes, even though Naruto did say that it's only because Ayame was helping him with something…"

"I'm pretty sure that Naruto and Sakura was on a date too. I mean, Naruto has his arm around her waist and everything, and she seems to be enjoying it too."

"Yeah, and Ino had her arms around Naruto's when she practically runs out of the shop as soon as she saw Naruto approaching. She was wearing some pretty fancy clothes too. You saw that too right Shikamaru? …Shikamaru?"

"I don't understand. There is no logical explanation."

"I thought you should've known by now that there is never a logical explanation for what Naruto does or what he can do. Even Akamaru and I can figure that out."

"Hinata, are you all right? You seem awfully quiet, even more than usual."

"Oh. I'm… I'm fine Kurenai-sensei."

* * *

Truth is, she doesn't understand what is going on either. She always thought that the other girls all have their boy interest elsewhere. She never expected for there to be so many competition all of a sudden. Leaning against the fence, Hanabi watches her sister in annoyance as Hinata starts to back away from the door again.

"Mou, onee-sama, are we ever going to get anything done?"

"Hanabi-chan, maybe we should just go home…"

"Argh, I didn't wait this long so we can go back home empty handed. Beside, chichi-ue told us to come here to give Naruto-nii-sama the message. If you won't ring the doorbell I will."

"Hanabi-chan, wait!"

Ignoring her sister's plea, Hanabi runs up to the front door and rings the doorbell. They are surprised when a tall man opens the door instead of whom they were expecting.

"Who are you?"

"I'm… I'm sorry," the two Hyuugas say, trembling, "we must have gotten the wrong door."

"Zabuza-san, who is it?"

"Na… Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispers, looking past Zabuza into the house.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan. Come on in. We're just about to have breakfast."

Eying the tall stranger, the two Hyuugas move gingerly around Zabuza and follow Naruto to the living room. Naruto has gone into the kitchen after asking the two girls to enter. The girls think that he is fixing up breakfast until they hear Naruto talking to another girl. Turning to look at her sister, Hanabi sees the resolve on Hinata's face slowly dissipating with each line in their conversation. When he comes out again, Hanabi almost laughs when she sees Naruto trying to balance the three plates in his arms before a cute girl follows him out carrying two plates herself. By the time Naruto and the girl sit down at the table along with Zabuza, Hinata has already gone back into her shell and started fidgeting with her fingers again. Elbowing her sister, Hanabi leads Hinata to the table as well.

"So… Naruto-nii-sama, do you have time later today?" Hanabi asks when it's clear Hinata won't be saying anything anytime soon.

"Hmm? Sure. It's not like I'll get sent out on a mission. Why?"

"Chichi-ue wants to invite you over for dinner tonight, but he wants everyone to dress in traditional clothing."

"Traditional clothing? As in kimono and stuff?"

"Yes."

"Hmm… I don't have any of those."

"Didn't you go shopping with Ino-nee-san yesterday?"

Hinata looks up at her sister, surprised that she brought it up so casually. Glancing at the opposite side of the table, Hinata notices that Haku is gripping her fork with extra force as soon as she heard Hanabi's words, and Hinata can tell that Hanabi notices it too, from the smirk on her face.

"Um… yes. Ino-chan wanted to go to the new shopping mall. She needed a few extra arms to carry the bags for her."

"I bet that was fun. I want to see that place too," Hanabi says.

Hinata watches as Hanabi picks at her food casually as though without a care in the world. From her experience, she knows that this is when Hanabi is the most mischievous and the most dangerous, a sign that she only shows around Naruto or when she has something up her sleeve against Hinata, and Hinata has a feeling that this time it has something to do with both.

"Nee-sama and I need to buy a new kimono too. We haven't bought a new one for so long and our old ones don't fit anymore. You don't mind going with us do you Naruto-nii-sama? After all, you'll need one too."

"I guess I would need to. It's not very good for my ninja career to turn down an invitation from Hiashi-jii-san. At least that's what jiji told me."

"You're probably the only one who can get away with calling Hokage-sama that, Naruto-nii-sama."

"Heh, I guess I am."

They finish breakfast in silence, mostly in part to Haku slamming her utensils on the table and storming back to her room as soon as she is finished. When the rest of them turn to Zabuza for an explanation, he simply finishes the rest of his food and leaves for training without saying a word. Chuckling nervously, Naruto puts the dishes in the kitchen sink after everyone finishes their breakfast. Picking out a different set of clothes, which features a simple white shirt, black pants and a dark blue jacket, since the ones he used in the last two days are in the washer, Naruto joins the Hyuugas in the living room and head out to the marketplace. As soon as they get out of the house, Hanabi immediately clings onto Naruto's arm and pulls him along while Hinata glares at her sister from behind them. Before they head for Naruto's house, Hanabi promised Hinata that she will help "a certain Hyuuga" get closer to Naruto. Right now, the only one close to Naruto is her dear little sister. That's when the meaning of Hanabi's words dawn on her.

'That conniving little… she was talking about herself!'

Both Naruto and Hanabi sense the sudden spike of killer intent but it dissipates as quickly as it appeared. Naruto starts scanning around the area, hoping that it wasn't some ninja or civilian out to get him because of the Kyuubi, or worse Sakura or Ino because they see him going out with Hinata and Hanabi. Hanabi, however, knows exactly where it came from and all she does in response is to turn around and sticks her tongue out at Hinata and moves even closer to Naruto.

"Hanabi-chan, can I have a word with you?" Hinata asks, walking up next to her sister.

"Sure," Hanabi responses, staying glued to her spot next to Naruto, "what's the problem, Hinata-nee-sama?"

"In private?"

Naruto eyes the two girls nervously. He has seen the look on the two girls face somewhere before, it's the look that Sakura and Ino, up until a couple of days ago, would have if the other girl's name and Sasuke are brought up together in a conversation. Naruto stays glued to his spot, afraid of what he might hear if he eavesdrops on the two. While he is waiting, he can distinctly hear sounds of things crashing and at some point, he's pretty certain that he saw something flying into the air, but he couldn't be sure since he was looking directly into the sun. When the two girls return, they are still in one piece and smiling, though their clothes are slightly disheveled. Both of them have a strained smile on their face, but Naruto is too distracted by Hinata's opened jacket to notice. It seems that Hinata is a bit more developed in certain areas of her anatomy than the other girls. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he blames Ino for putting those thoughts in his head, which in turns leads to him thinking about Ino's modeling the day before, then his meditation training that Ero-Sennin put him through that made him a lot more aware of the female anatomy than he wanted in the first place. Being the perceptive future ninja that she is, Hanabi easily trails Naruto's line of sight and scowls when she sees the cause of Naruto's blushing face. Moving next to Naruto, Hanabi wraps her arms around Naruto's again, making him turn his attention to her.

"Naruto-nii-sama, let's go!"

"Eh? Oh right, let's go."

Hinata is slightly annoyed that Hanabi has taken Naruto's attention away from her again, even if Hinata is fighting a blush from where Naruto's attention is focused on. Though she is more reserved than her sister, Hinata keeps inching closer to Naruto as they walk, a fact that is not lost on Hanabi. When the group arrives at the shop, the two girls leave Naruto in the hands of the tailor and start exploring the store, starting another competition to gain Naruto's attention. The tailor meticulously takes Naruto's measurements and finds several kimonos that fits him and pushes him into the changing room with them. Knowing nothing of what he's suppose to look like, he waits outside Hinata and Hanabi's changing rooms for the girls' advice. Hanabi is the first one out of the changing room, and as soon as she sees Naruto waiting outside, she stretches her arms out to her sides and stands in front of him.

"Don't I look cute in this Naruto-nii-sama?"

"Huh, oh, yes, very cute."

"You don't look so bad yourself Naruto-nii-sama."

"Na… Naruto-kun…"

Hearing Hinata's voice behind them, Naruto and Hanabi turn around and are stunned by the sight. From her naturally pale skin tone and her slight blush to the elegant kimono, Hinata looks like someone out of the history book depicting the female nobilities. Hanabi huffs as Hinata has once again taken Naruto's attention away from her. Hanabi concedes that Hinata is prettier, more elegant, and more womanly than she is, so if she wants to win, she'll have to plan her moves carefully, using the one thing she has on her sister, her nerves.

"Looks like we all have what we are looking for. Let's go pay for these."

Changing back to their clothes, Hinata asks the tailor to deliver the kimonos to the Hyuuga Compound and that the people there will pay for them. While her sister is distracted, Hanabi pulls Naruto out of the store. Seeing what her sister is doing, Hinata bows to the tailor quickly and chases after them. She ends up finding them playing in the park nearby.

"Hey Hinata-chan!"

"Hinata-nee-sama."

"You really shouldn't have run off like that Hanabi-imouto-chan."

"It's not like anything will happen when Naruto-nii-sama is with me. You could've just gone home and told dad that I'm with Naruto-nii-sama."

While Naruto doesn't catch the hidden meaning behind Hanabi's words, it doesn't elude Hinata's mind. It's obvious that Hanabi doesn't want Hinata to intrude on her time with Naruto, but she cannot allow her sister to be alone with Naruto for any extended period of time. The three youngsters end up spending the day together, from playing in the park, to having lunch at Ichiraku, to window-shopping in the commercial district, until the three finally returns to the Hyuuga Compound half an hour before the dinner starts.

"Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama, welcome back," the guard says, greeting the two heiresses.

"Thank you. Have the kimonos arrived yet?"

"Yes, they are in your room Hinata-sama."

"Please tell my father that we will be ready for dinner as scheduled."

"Very well."

They find the three kimonos laid out on Hinata's futon. Picking up hers, Hanabi goes back to her room and change. Hinata hands Naruto his kimono, but he stays in his spot, not knowing where to go with them.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks, tilting her head in confusion.

"Um… do you have a spare room?"

"You can use the room you have always used. Otou-san saved that room for you."

"Really? I thought he would've given that away. I haven't spent a night here for so long."

"Otou-san said that no matter what that room still belongs to you."

"Really? I'll have to thank him later. I'll go change now."

It doesn't take Naruto much time to change, but he knows that the girls would take their time so he decides to wait outside their rooms for them. About twenty minutes later, Neji finds Naruto almost asleep sitting outside Hinata and Hanabi's rooms.

"They are still not out yet?"

"Huh? Oh hi Neji. Did you say something?"

"Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama are still inside?"

"Yeah…" Naruto says, yawning.

"Please let them know that dinner will start in five minutes…"

"I know Neji-nii-sama! I'll be out soon!" Hanabi screams from her room.

"And Hinata-sama?"

"I will be done soon as well Neji-nii-sama."

"Very well, I will tell Hiashi-sama that you will be joining us soon."

As soon as Neji leaves the hallway, Hanabi opens the door and is immediately standing next to Naruto with her arms around Naruto's. She tries to drag Naruto to the dinning hall with her but Naruto insists that they should wait for Hinata, who joins them about a minute later. They get to the dinning hall just as the others are starting to file in. There are nine seats set up inside, with Hiashi sitting in the clan head's seat, Hinata, Hanabi, Naruto, and Neji in the four seats to his right and four clan elders to his left. Naruto is about to sit cross-legged until he notices that everyone is kneeling at their seat, sitting on the back of their legs. Following the example, Naruto tries his best to stay still on a couple of dead legs throughout the dinner. When the dinner is over, Hiashi asks Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi to stay behind and the rest slowly files out of the hall and back to their rooms. As soon as he's sure that everyone is gone, Naruto stretches out his legs and starts rubbing them, trying to get the blood flow going again.

"Are you all right Naruto-nii-sama?" Hanabi asks giggling.

"Naruto, there is a reason that I asked you to come here today…"

"What is it Hiashi-jii-san?"

"Naruto, after the Chuunin examination, I would like for you to assist my daughters in their training. I have already given the order to allow you to enter the compound whenever you want."

Naruto tries to jump for joy but collapses to the ground as soon as he tries to stand up. He probably would've slammed through the small table in front of him if not for Hanabi holding him up, having moved next to him in anticipation of exactly that happening. During the confusion, none of the three youngsters notices the grim tone in Hiashi's voice, almost as though he is reading his will.

"Thanks Hanabi-chan."

"It's rather late, perhaps you should stay here for the night, Naruto," Hiashi says.

Thinking back to the way Haku acted that morning, Naruto knows that the girl is angry with him. He decides to accept Hiashi's offer to allow Haku to calm down, and for him to find out exactly what it is that he did wrong. Testing his legs again, Naruto tries to untangle himself from Hanabi when he finds out that he can stand again, but she keeps a vice grip on Naruto's arm. Hiashi gives his children a lecture on missing training for the day but stops after a while when he sees Hanabi fast asleep still clinging to Naruto. When Naruto tries to get Hanabi off him again, Hanabi starts whimpering in her sleep until she can feel Naruto next to her again. Hinata notices slight movement in the muscles around Hanabi's eyes, a sign that she is only pretending to be asleep, and her anger flares again. The fact that her father suggests that Naruto should stay in Hanabi's room for the night doesn't help the matter any. Making up her mind, Hinata gathers her pillow and futon and sleeps in Hanabi's room to keep an eye on her sister so she can be there to interrupt whatever Hanabi wants to tell Naruto.

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, the three youngsters are intrigued by the one-sided argument taking place near the entrance of the compound. When they get there, they find Neji standing there with the usual calmness about him. On the other side is a fuming Tenten, screaming and yelling, but none of it seems to be getting through to Neji.

"Come on Neji! Don't be such a jerk! One less day of training won't kill you!"

"Tenten-chan?"

"Oh Naruto! What are you doing here?"

"Hiashi-jii-san invited me to dinner last night and it got pretty late so I stayed over. What's going on?"

"I want Neji to go with me to the weapon exhibit they have going. It's only going to be up for two more days."

"And I'm telling you that you are perfectly capable of going by yourself."

"But I'll look like an idiot going by myself. This exhibition is for all the people coming to Konoha to watch the third stage of the examination, so there will be a lot of important people there. And chances are there's going to be a lot of ninjas going in groups."

"And I've also said that I'm not interested."

"Oh forget you. Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi, do you want to go with me?"

"Gomen nasai, Tenten-san. Hanabi and I already missed training yesterday. Otou-san would not be pleased if we miss another day."

"I guess I can go with you Tenten-chan. Just let me go change first."

"Arigatou Naruto," Tenten says, sticking her tongue out at Neji.

As soon as Naruto enters the front yard in his normal clothes, Tenten drags him out of the compound, saying goodbye to Hinata and Hanabi on the way while ignoring Neji. With Tenten pulling him along, Naruto struggles to keep his legs from getting tangled up and falling over. He knows that Tenten wants to see the exhibit, but he didn't know that she would be so eager that she would practically run to the exhibit hall near the Hokage Tower. As soon as they enter the exhibit hall, Tenten almost seems like she is off on a different planet, her entire attention focused on the weapons on display.

"Look at all these rare weapons. I don't even know where I should start."

"Well we could…"

"Maybe we should go there first… or there… or there…"

While Tenten is still looking around, an attendant hands Naruto a leaflet detailing a suggested path to see the exhibition. After thanking the smiling attendant, Naruto taps Tenten's shoulder, trying to get her attention.

"What's the matter, Naruto?"

"We can always follow this map."

"Ooooh, where did you get this? This even has information about the weapons on display."

"One of the people working there gave it to me just now."

"I see. Well, let's go."

Three hours later, the two find themselves in the food court. Normally, people visiting would've covered the entire exhibit in that amount of time, but since Tenten spends a long time at every display, they barely covered a third of the exhibit. By now Naruto knows the reason why Tenten is adamant about someone going with her and why Neji was adamantly against going with Tenten, it's to keep her out of trouble. Naruto feels like he has gone through a whole day of training after keeping Tenten away from trying to "touch" the weapons. In his mind, he has little doubt that she would do a lot more than just touch the weapons if she manages to get her hands on them. The latest attempt almost took Naruto's eye out when she swung her arm back, the kunai she tried to break the glass case with still in her hand. The gash on his forehead is healed within seconds and Tenten finally agreed to calm down after that incident. The only reason they haven't been kicked out yet is because the area was closed off and no one noticed the two sneaking inside in the first place.

"Naruto, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes. As long as we don't try that again I think I can manage."

"All right, all right, I'm sorry. I promise I won't do that again. Are you full yet?"

"Huh? Yeah."

"Let's go see the rest of the exhibits."

In the same slow pace but more controlled manner, they manage to go through the rest of the exhibit about an hour before the exhibit closes for the day. Satisfied, Tenten almost walks out of the hall until she realizes that Naruto is missing. A couple of minutes later, Naruto shows up next to a nervous Tenten.

"Where did you go!"

"Sorry, I just needed to use the bathroom."

"You could've told me before you left."

"Sorry."

"Hey Naruto, do you want to get something to eat before heading home?"

"Huh? OK."

"There's a pretty good restaurant nearby. Follow me."

Tenten leads Naruto to the restaurant. The waiters there seems to know Tenten pretty well as they lead her to a table in the corner as soon as Tenten walks up toward them. After ordering their meal, Tenten turns her attention toward Naruto.

"All right Naruto. What did you take out of the exhibit."

"What… what are you talking about?"

"I saw your bunshins leave the exhibits carrying something when you showed up next to me."

"Heh, guess I can't hide it from you. I bought a replica of one of the swords you really liked from the exhibit from the concession stands. I was going to give it to you after walking you home, but…"

"Arigatou Naruto!"

"You're welcome Tenten-chan."

"But I'm not the only one you bought something for am I."

"Eh?"

"I could've sworn I saw two bunshins."

"Well… Haku-chan is really angry at me for some reason, so I thought I would get her something to cheer her up."

"Oh? Why is she angry at you?"

"I don't know. It all started when Hanabi-chan talked about me going to the mall with Ino-chan…"

"Aha! I bet she's jealous."

"Jealous?"

"I heard from Lee that you went out on a date with Sakura. Then you went out on a date with Ino, spent the entire day yesterday with Hinata and Hanabi, and spend an entire day with me today. But I don't think I've heard anything about you doing anything with Haku."

"You really think that she's jealous?"

"Yep. You must always believe a woman's instinct. This isn't something a little gift would take care of."

"So what should I do?"

"What else. You should go out on a date with her."

"This is really going to cut into my training time…"

"Like I told Neji this morning, missing one day of training won't kill you. If you are strong enough to win, you won't need the extra day. If you're not, one more day of training won't make a difference."

"I guess you're right… I really should plan something for Haku-chan."

"That's right… ooh, the food is here."

The rest of the meal is filled with small talk about weapons, training, and most of all Tenten trying to get Naruto to tell her about details of his dates with the other girls. After dinner, Naruto walks Tenten back to her apartment, but rain starts pouring down as soon as they leaves the restaurant. Taking off his jacket, he holds it over Tenten's head.

"Na… Naruto?"

"Come on, I'll cover you."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine."

Moving next to Naruto, Tenten wraps her arms around him, trying to get as close to him as possible. Naruto, stunned by the sudden action, stands frozen in his spot. Seeing no movement from the boy, Tenten tugs on Naruto's arm.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Ten… Tenten-chan, what are you doing?"

"This way, the jacket should be able to cover both of us. Come on, let's get out of the rain."

"Ri… right. Let's go."

When they finally reach Tenten's apartment, they are soaked from head to toe. After handing the real Naruto the packaged sword, the Kage Bunshin waiting outside Tenten's door disappears. Opening the door, Tenten stares oddly at Naruto, who's still standing outside.

"Come on Naruto, come in."

"I really should get going…"

"You're going to catch a cold. At least come in and dry yourself up first."

Letting the boy inside, Tenten heads into the bathroom and returns with a towel. Handing it to Naruto, Tenten goes into her room to change out of the wet clothes. When Tenten comes out again, Naruto drops the towel on the floor and starts stuttering.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Tenten-chan… your hair…"

"I knew it! I look really strange with my hair down don't I."

"No… no! Tenten-chan looks really cute with your hair down."

"Really? You really think so?"

"Yep."

"Thanks Naruto. Let me find you an umbrella so you can get home or else Haku will really be angry."

"Arigatou Tenten-chan."

By the time Naruto gets home, Haku and Zabuza has already went to bed. Going back to his room, he finds the present hidden safely in the closet just as he remembers from the clone after he sneaked inside without the two ex-Kiri-nin noticing. Deciding to deal with Haku the next day, Naruto heads off to bed himself.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto awakens to the smell of Haku cooking. After cleaning up for the day, Naruto walks into the dinning room and finds Haku and Zabuza having breakfast. Taking a seat at the table, he notices that neither Haku nor Zabuza give any indication that they noticed his existence. Tilting his head in confusion, he goes into the kitchen and finds it empty.

"Haku-chan, where is my breakfast?"

"If you want breakfast, you are perfectly capable of fixing it yourself Naruto-san."

"But Haku-chan…"

"I'm done."

Standing abruptly from her seat, Haku storms back to her room, slamming the door in the process. Stretching his neck to make sure the girl is inside her room, Zabuza gestures for Naruto to come closer.

"I have never seen Haku as angry as she was yesterday. I would love to help you Naruto, but you started this mess, you have to be the one to take care of it."

"But…"

"As soon as I tried to put in a good word for you yesterday, she has a senbon right under my chin."

"I will talk to her after breakfast…" Naruto says, gulping.

"You take care of it and you take care of it now before she tries to destroy the house," Zabuza says, "hell, she already froze two of the chairs yesterday just out of anger."

"OK, OK, I'll go now."

Going back to his room and retrieving the gift, Naruto starts weighing the pros and cons of giving her more firepower to use on him at the moment. Sighing, he picks up the package and heads to Haku's room. Knocking on the door, he waits a few moments before Haku opens the door.

"Is there something you need Naruto-san."

"Um… look Haku-chan, I know I haven't spent any time with you lately…" Naruto says, flinching from Haku's cold tone.

"There is no need for you to take time out of your busy schedule to keep me company Naruto-san."

"Haku-chan… here, I bought you something."

Haku's look softens as she eyes the package wearily. Naruto stands frozen in his spot, waiting for Haku's reaction, and take his punishment if necessary. Reaching out, Haku takes the package and opens it, eyes widening as she sees the contents inside.

"Naruto-san, this is…"

"I went to a weapon exhibit yesterday and this looks like something you would want so…"

"A… arigatou Naruto-san."

"Hey listen Haku-chan, I was thinking that maybe you and I can go on a picnic together…"

"Pic… picnic? Just the two of us…?"

"Yeah, but if you don't want to…"

"No! I would love to go. I should prepare some food. I will fix breakfast for you as well."

"Let me help you Haku-chan."

"O… OK."

Hearing footsteps, Zabuza leans back in his chair and waits until he sees two people emerging from the bottom step. Chuckling at Haku's flustered face, Zabuza picks up his sword and heads out for training to give the two some time alone with each other. To keep Naruto from making a mess of things, Haku first makes some ramen for Naruto to get him out of the kitchen before turning to preparing food for the picnic. After several hours of work to make sure everything is in order, Haku puts all the food in a basket and waits in the living room for Naruto, who has gone to his room to change per Haku's request. When Naruto emerges from his room, he has a black short sleeve shirt, dark blue pants and a dark green jacket with the sleeves cut off.

"Haku-chan, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, but where are we going?"

"You'll see. The place is really nice. I just know that you'll love it."

Haku expected Naruto to take her to the park, but Naruto ends up taking Haku outside the village. After racing through the trees, they finally stop at a clearing. Haku's breath is caught in her throat as soon as she takes the time to look at her surrounding. The forest gradually opens up toward the west, giving them a good view of the early afternoon sun while still giving them some shading. A small stream runs quietly on one side of the clearing, small fishes swimming along inside, letting the flowing current guide them downstream.

"I found this place by accident while I was training by myself one time. I thought that you might like this place since you seems to like nature a lot."

"I love it! This place is beautiful!"

Setting down the blanket and taking out the food, Naruto and Haku lay everything out and the smell attracts some small forest animals. Smiling, Haku tears off small pieces of bread and holds her hand out toward the birds gathering on the branches above them. That is a rare time when Naruto regrets that he is not artistic at all, because the scene would make a perfect painting. Noticing that Naruto is staring at her, Haku turns toward Naruto with a smile on her face.

"Is something wrong Naruto-san?"

"Huh? No, nothing's wrong."

"Don't just sit there Naruto-san. Try some of my cooking."

They eat in silence, enjoying the scenery and each other's company. Satisfied that Naruto is enjoying the food, Haku walks over to the stream and dips her feet in it, enjoying its cool soothing touch after a hectic morning. Smiling, Naruto takes a seat, cross-legged, next to the girl. Looking back, Haku sees a Naruto Kage Bunshin packing the food back into the basket.

"Naruto-san, is there something wrong with the food?"

"No, I'm full that's all."

Slowly, Haku starts inching closer to Naruto. Though he is hesitant at first, Naruto reaches out and wraps his arm around her shoulder. Haku lets out a yelp of surprise when she feels the contact but relaxes and leans into him just as Naruto is about to pull away. Putting her head against his chest, Haku snuggles against Naruto and wraps her arms around his waist. Listening to Naruto's steady but rapid heartbeat, Haku feels her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier.

"Naruto-san, do you mind if I take a quick nap?"

"It's OK, go ahead."

"Arigatou… Naruto… san…"

Lifting her feet out of the water, Naruto carries Haku bridal style back to the blanket where the Kage Bunshin has just finished packing and disappears. Leaning against a tree, Naruto gently puts Haku on the floor while leaning her body against his. Naruto keeps the food basket within reach, giving him the opportunity to get some snacks without disturbing Haku's nap. Naruto waits until late afternoon when the sun is starting to set before nudging Haku to wake her up. Stirring slightly, Haku reaches up and rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

"Naruto-san, is something wrong?"

"Haku-chan, look, look! I don't want you to miss this."

Following Naruto's hand, Haku looks toward the west. The sun is setting through the opening of the forest, creating a contrast of color between the trees and the sky. Naruto doesn't have to ask what Haku thinks of the scene. He already has his answer from the smile on Haku's face.

"Naruto-san, this place is really amazing," Haku says after the sun disappears over the horizon.

"Hehe… I actually found out about the sunset after I completely tired myself out in training one time."

"I wish I can stay here longer."

"We can always come back on another day Haku-chan."

"Yeah, I suppose we should head home now. I still need to prepare dinner."

"Let Zabuza do the cooking today Haku-chan. I want to treat you to dinner."

"But we should still tell him…"

"I'll let a Kage Bunshin do it, I still need the bunshin to carry the basket and the blanket home."

Returning to the village, Naruto finds a somewhat fancy restaurant and pushes Haku inside before she can complain about the potential cost of such a place. Even though he already spent quite a bit of money the last few days, he still has enough money leftover from what the Hokage gave him. Neither said too much during dinner, instead allowing themselves to enjoy the atmosphere of the small restaurant. By the time they got home, they find that Zabuza had already gone to bed. After thanking Naruto again, Haku goes back to her room as well. As soon as the door closes, Naruto slumps to the floor, physically drained from all the activities in the last five days. All he wanted to do was take Sakura out on a date then go back to training mode, but he can't complain about all the companionship he's gotten the last few days. Deciding that it won't make much sense to tire himself out right before the tournament, Naruto goes back to his room, settling on just resting up for the big day tomorrow instead of training.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XIV-**

The crowd slowly files into the stadium as the competitors get ready for the fights ahead. The three Suna-nins are standing in the corner, talking amongst themselves and casting occasional glances over at the fourth Konoha-nins, more specifically, at one particular blonde Konoha-nin. Ever since Naruto, who happens to be back in his orange jumpsuit since he doesn't want his good clothes ruined in a fight, entered the Stadium's rest area just inside the walls, he has been sitting at the same spot meditating. Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino first came up with the theory that he's asleep, but when they can't seem to wake him up, even Neji admits that he had never gone into this deep a stage of meditation before. Finally, Genma, the proctor for this stage of the exam, comes in to tell them the tournament is about to start.

"What's with him?" Genma asks, noticing Naruto.

"He's been like this ever since he got here and won't respond no matter what. How troublesome."

"…It would seem that he has gone into meditation," Shino says.

"I would've never thought I would see the day that he actually stays quiet," Neji says, smirking.

"Well do what you can to wake him up. The introduction ceremony is about to begin."

"I can hear you guys just fine you know."

"Well come on. Go outside to the stadium floor so we can start the tournament. …Oh before I forget, there is a slight change to the format. One of the competitors will not be entering so Naruto, you will face Sabaku Temari in the first match."

"Fine. Let's get this show on the road."

"Whatever, I will still win," Temari says, walking pass the group.

Genma eyes Temari and Kankurou wearily. Given that Sasuke still hasn't arrived and the way the two flinched ever so slightly as soon as he mentions that one of the competitor dropped out, he is concerned about the Uchiha's well being. Regardless, he decides to ignore the uneasiness for now and follows the seven youngsters outside. As soon as the introductions are over, everyone besides Naruto, Temari, and Genma heads upstairs to the balcony to watch the fight. Standing across from Naruto, Temari glares at the blonde boy, recall the conversation she heard yesterday.

* * *

Temari grumbles as she walks inside the restaurant. How she manages to let Kankurou talk her into getting takeout for them is beyond her though she suspects that it had something to do with Gaara giving her a bone chilling glare. After making the orders, Temari takes a seat at one of the tables as she waits. With nothing better to do, she starts looking around the restaurant and stops when she notices a large group of Kunoichi sitting together.

'Hey, that's the girl with the two buns… and aren't those the two girls we met on our first day here? I'm pretty sure the blonde and the black hair girl were at the preliminary. I wonder who that little girl is…'

With nothing better to do, Temari sneaks closer to the girls' table, trying to catch their conversation. The girls are so caught up in their chat that they didn't even realize Temari moving to the booth near them. Using the menu to cover her face, Temari listens in on them.

"Tenten-nee-san, how was the weapon exhibit?" Hanabi asks, taking another sip of her lemonade.

"Oh it was really fun. Look, Naruto even got me this sword…"

"Ooh… let me see, let me see," Ino says, grabbing at the sword.

Curious, Temari peeks around the menu, trying to catch a glimpse of the sword. The sword itself is about two feet long, shorter than standard. The sheath is dark blue in color with gold rims. The patterns on the sheath looks like they are made of silver, but the part that draws the most attention is the seven jewels on the sheath. The jewels are all different in color, laid out is a specific pattern, the silver decoration only serves to draw out the beauty of the jewels. The handle also appears to be golden in color, but Temari guesses that it's only gold plating or else the weapon will be too expensive for a simple Genin to purchase.

"You are so lucky Tenten, this must have cost a fortune. All I can get Naruto to buy me was some clothes, and I have to use my beauty to charm him into buying them."

"Like you have any beauty to speak of, Ino-buta."

"What did you say forehead girl! How dare you after all I did to help you look good for your date with Naruto! And everyone knows you need a lot of help to even look presentable!"

Tenten immediately snatches the sword from Ino before the two girls can use it on each other. Hinata and Hanabi slowly edges away from Ino and Sakura, having learn the hard way just a few moment ago not to get involved in their argument. Trying to diffuse the situation, Tenten turns her attention to Haku.

"Ne Haku, I know Naruto got you something too. Can you show us?"

Hearing Tenten's words, everyone turns their attention to the black hair girl, including Temari, who is becoming more and more interested in the conversation. All Haku can do is lower her head, blushing from the attention. Eventually, she reaches into her weapons pouch and retrieves something. Holding her hands out, Haku shows everyone the new senbon set Naruto got for her. Instead of the normal steel needles, these senbons are made of gold. There are some decorations on one end of the senbon, but from her distance, it takes Temari a few tries before she can see it clearly. The decoration looks like a silver dragon wrapping itself around one end of the needle.

"Ohaiyo Naruto, over here!"

Surprised by the blonde girl's sudden scream, Temari turns her attention to the door. Given the different clothing, it took Temari a few tries before she can tell who the boy is. Before she can delve into the question of what part of that scrawny little brat is so popular with the Konoha Kunoichi, the waiter brings her the order. With the girls' attention no longer focused on their conversation, they can easily spot Temari looking meekly back at them, the packaged food in her hands, embarrassed at being caught.

* * *

Hearing the proctor calling for the match to begin, Temari refocuses on the task on hand. Even if it may interfere with their plan, she is still determined to defeat… no, embarrass the puny Genin in front of her, if only to proof to herself that her opinion of him is correct. Beside, just because there's going to be complete chaos when the operation begins doesn't mean she can't impress people from her village enough to promote her to Chuunin by the time she gets back. Grabbing her fan, she barely opens it up in time to block a strike to her stomach.

'He's gotten faster. Looks like he learned a few things in the past month… but it's still not enough!' Temari thinks to herself, swinging her fan, "Kamaitachi no jutsu!"

Standing only a few feet away from the Suna Kunoichi, Naruto has no time to avoid the attack and is swallowed up by the tornado. Naruto went through exactly this situation just a few moments ago with Kyuubi while he was meditating, and the solution the fox came up with is to overload the chakra imbued tornado with the Kyuubi's chakra. With a huge burst of chakra, Naruto breaks through the wind wall and lands safely on his feet. The entire stadium is shocked at what the boy just did. For those old enough to remember what happened thirteen years ago, there is no question in their mind what chakra that was, but no one can believe that the boy can use it so easily. For those who can't remember, they are all surprised at the sheer amount of chakra that he boy just used and he doesn't even look the slightly bit tired. Upstairs at the balcony, Kankurou subconsciously takes a few steps away from Gaara, who starts trembling as soon as he feels the power, not from fear, but from the excitement of a new kill.

"Your fan won't help you win this time."

"Don't get cocky. I still have plenty of ways to pound you to the ground… and I intend to use them."

Temari can tell that even someone like the kid in front of her didn't buy that bluff. What's even more troubling is that what little wounds the attack did create are almost completely healed already. She can't quite place her finger on it, but she feels that she had sense something similar to the chakra he used to break out of her attack, but she knows that she doesn't have any time to think about it. Using her fan as a shield, she gets ready to face a barrage of strikes from the boy. However instead of charging in head on like Temari expects him to, Naruto eyes the fan for a brief moment before calling three Kage Bunshin and surrounds Temari. Eying the clones, Temari grabs her fan and swing it around before putting it in front of her as a shield again, using the wind to destroy all the clones and to push the real Naruto back to prevent him from charging at her with her back turned.

"It'll take a lot more than a few clones to beat me."

'It's going to be tough to get close enough to use taijutsu. Using weapons is pointless from her match with Tenten-chan. I'm going to need a strategy.'

Looking around the stadium floor, Naruto spots a few trees in one corner. Eying Temari, Naruto makes a run for it, trying to find a spot to hide while he thinks. Weary of any tricks he may try, Temari stays in her spot, not even trying to stop him and risk exposing herself to a counterattack. Once he is safely hidden, Naruto starts meditating, hoping to consult his tenant to come up with a plan.

"Hey you damn fox, wake up!"

"What do you want now kit."

"I need to come up with a plan to beat that Suna-nin."

"You've already gotten away from her attacks before haven't you?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Then you can do the same thing when she tries to stop you with her wind attack."

"Oh! I get it now!"

"I'll let you use my chakra for this fight. Now get back out there."

With a blast of chakra, the Kyuubi send Naruto away from his cell. Back inside the stadium, Naruto shakes his head to clear his mind before reaching for his weapons pouch. Pulling out several kunais, he fires them at Temari before forming several Kage Bunshins and orders them to leap into the air to surprise the Suna-nin. From her spot, Temari sees the glint of sunlight reflecting off the weapons and swings her fan again, creating a wall of wind to block the projectile. Looking up, she sees several Naruto clones trying to attack her from above, which she dispatches with another blast of wind. Using the momentum, Temari swings her fan again, trying to block any more incoming attack attempts before they even materialize so she can catch her breath. But as she swings the fan, she feels a large burst of chakra coming from behind the trees. Confident that the wind will stop Naruto, Temari closes her fan and leans against it trying to catch a quick rest. However, she never expects something to slam against her stomach as soon as she looks away.

"What the… where did you come from!"

"Ha, got you!"

Rolling around, Naruto ends up pinning Temari on the ground. With her fan still lying on the ground where she was first hit, she tries to get the Konoha-nin off of her by kneeing his stomach. Naruto jumps out of the way before the attack hits but it ends up serving the purpose of releasing Temari anyway. Taking out her kunai, she starts swinging it about wildly, trying to drive Naruto away so she can retrieve her fan. Seeing what she is trying to do, Naruto creates another clone and let it take the fan away.

"You put that down right now!"

"You're going to have to catch me first."

"I'll destroy you even without my fan!"

'She has completely lost it…' Kankurou thinks to himself watching his enraged sister from upstairs.

Smiling, Naruto dodges away from Temari's wild strikes easily. Seeing that he has gotten into the head of his opponent, Naruto jumps away and creates a mass of Kage Bunshin before moving backward, allowing the clones to take over the fight. By the time Temari manages to take out all the Kage Bunshin, she is completely exhausted while Naruto is fully rested. It doesn't take much longer for Naruto to have a kunai pressed against the back of Temari's neck.

* * *

As soon as Genma ends the match, Naruto returns the battle fan to Temari, who snatches it roughly and stomps away angrily. Scratching the back of his head, Naruto watches as Temari practically shoves Genma away on her way to the staircase. Moving next to Genma, Naruto pretends to talk to the proctor and waits until the fiery tornado finally gets back to the balcony before joining his friends in the stands.

"That was great Naruto, you really showed her who's boss," Sakura says as soon as Naruto reaches the group.

"Thanks for getting some revenge for me Naruto."

The girls start showering Naruto with praises as the boys, specifically Kiba and Chouji, watch on. The four Jounins, Asuma, Kurenai, Zabuza and Hiashi all have their eyes on the top of the stadium, where the Hokage and the Kazekage are sitting. Having been alerted of the potential of an upcoming attack, they constantly scan the stands to pick out any signs of intruders.

"Chichi-ue, is something the matter?"

"Huh? Oh, no, nothing's wrong Hanabi."

"You guys are acting all weird," Ino says, looking at her sensei in particular.

"You're just imagining things Ino," Asuma says, noticing the look.

Naruto looks at the four, knowing exactly what is troubling them. He wants to help every way he can but the Hokage only assigned responsibilities for those who are Chuunins or higher. Starting to look around himself, he finds no trace of Jiraiya or Tsunade or even Shizune. While he is trying to think of where the three are, the bodyguard of the Hokage appears on the stadium floor and talks to Genma, who then announced that the match between Sasuke and Gaara will be delayed and the matches after that would take place first instead.

"I give up," Kankurou screams from the balcony, "I'm withdrawing from the match."

Genma looks at the puppet master from his spot on the stadium floor, the feeling of uneasiness returning. He suppresses the feeling again as Shino enters the stadium floor. Looking up at the balcony again, he watches as Shikamaru moves back and forth, trying to decide whether to enter or not.

"Oi, Nara, are you going to be joining us any time soon?" Genma asks.

"Shikamaru, you better not give up or I'll pound you to the ground!" Ino screams from her seat.

Sighing, Shikamaru decides that facing Shino now would be better than facing Ino later. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Shikamaru slowly descends the stairs and enters the stadium floor. Looking at the two Genins staring at each other, Genma starts the match before jumping out of the way of the swarm of bugs heading straight for Shikamaru.

'I can't hold this many bugs with my Kage Mane no Jutsu… and I can't just hold Shino because the bugs can move on their own… I'll have to use that technique, how troublesome, I can't control it perfectly yet.'

Jumping out of the way, Shikamaru turns toward Shino. He is about to use his new technique but decides to use his Kage Mane no Jutsu at the last moment instead. Up in the stands, Ino cheers as soon as Shikamaru's technique connects, but another Shino suddenly shows up behind Shikamaru and connects with a solid punch only for Shikamaru to turn into a log. The technique released, the Shino caught by the Kage Mane no Jutsu dissipates into a swarm of bugs. Looking around the stadium, Shino finds Shikamaru kneeling on one knee near the wall of the stadium, his hands put together in a strange sign. Weary of moving close to the shadows, Shino waits as Shikamaru stays in his position and instead creates two Mushi Bunshin from his bugs. Forming hand seals, Shikamaru uses his shadow techniques again, aiming for both Mushi Bunshin and the real Shino. Trying to drain Shikamaru's chakra, Shino allows the two Mushi Bunshin to be caught but he jumps out of the way before he suffers the same fate. Using the shadows from Shino's clones, Shikamaru extends the shadow until it catches Shino as well. Suddenly, a large swarm of bugs comes out from the real Shino. Instead of wasting his chakra to bind all the bugs, he changes his hand seals and the shadow starts creeping up Shino's body.

"When did Shikamaru learn that?" Asuma says, standing up from his seat.

"What's so surprising? My father taught me some new techniques too," Ino says.

"Mine too," Chouji says, joining the conversation for a brief moment before going back to his chips.

"It would seems that Inoichi, Shikaku, and Chouza have the same idea as the rest of us," Hiashi says, observing the match in his usual calm manner.

"What's with you parents this past few weeks anyway? Shino was telling me how his father was accelerating his training and my mom was teaching me and my sis all kinds of new stuff."

"Do you want your parents to _not_ teach you anything Kiba?"

"No… that's not what I mean Kurenai-sensei, but what's with the pace of the teaching."

"It's probably just you. You never were much of a student in the first place Kiba."

"What did you say Ino!"

"You heard me."

"All right! Be quiet already! I'm trying to focus on the match."

Hearing Naruto's scream, Ino and Kiba shoot the boy a quick glare before quieting down and turning their attention back to the match. The shadow is starting to constrict around the real Shino but not the two Mushi Bunshin in order to conserve his chakra and to keep a large number of Shino's bugs in place.

"Give up now Shino, there is no way you can escape."

Suddenly, the shadow on Shino starts retracting, turning the technique into a normal Kage Mane no Jutsu. Before his friends can comment, Shikamaru sends another shadow to his right into the tree there. Suddenly, another Shino is pulled out of the tree by the shadow and it once again creeps up his body.

"You shouldn't hide in the trees when you fight against me. The shadow from the leaves only helps me."

"You won't have enough chakra to hold me and my three bunshin for much longer. You are the one who will lose Nara."

Smirking, Shikamaru pulls something out of his weapons pouch and puts it in his mouth. Shino cocks an eyebrow as he can't tell what Shikamaru had in his hand. Up in the stands, everyone looks at each other, trying to find out exactly what Shino is wondering. That is, everyone except Chouji, who continues to delve into his chips.

"Chouji, what did you give Shikamaru?" Ino demands.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ino."

"You know something," Ino says, pointing to the floor, "you'll only waste chips like that when you're nervous about something."

"Chouji, you didn't give Shikamaru your family's recipe did you?" Asuma asks.

"No, he just asked me for some soldier pills."

Suddenly, Shino senses the shadow's grip becoming stronger instead of weaker like he is expecting.

"I see… yes… you are friends with the Akimichi after all."

"All I need to do is to extend my shadow around you neck. While I do have a limited supply of soldier pills, it's more than enough to defeat you. Give up now."

"It would seem that you tried to lure me in by wildly expending your chakra."

'Tried? Shino chooses his words too carefully for that to be just a casual statement…'

Suddenly, Shikamaru feels a large spike of chakra behind him. He turns around just in time to see a wall of bugs heading for him. As soon as Shikamaru is caught, the shadow holding the four "Shino" disappears and all four of them turns into bugs while the real Shino jumps out from behind the tree where the fourth Mushi Bunshin was caught.

"I am well aware of you intellect. That is why I realized you were using your weakness in your chakra capacity as a lure."

When the bugs dissipate, Shikamaru is down on one knee while breathing very rapidly, the Kikaichu draining his chakra until he barely has enough to survive. Before Shikamaru can even reaches for more soldier pill, Shino has a kunai pressed against Shikamaro's neck. At this point, Genma steps in and declares Shino the winner.

* * *

As Shikamaru and Shino clear the stadium floor, a swirl of leaves appears next to where is standing. When the leaves and dust settle down, Sasuke and Kakashi are standing in the spot. Looking around, Kakashi notes the damages around the stadium floor.

"You guys started already? Genma, are we late?"

"Sasuke's match was delayed. You two are just in time."

"Ah good," Kakashi says, turning toward Sasuke, "well, I'll be watching upstairs."

As Kakashi uses the Shunshin no Jutsu to join the others in the stands, Gaara uses the Suna Shunshin no Jutsu to join Sasuke on the stadium floor. The crowd's anticipation grows by the second as the competitors stare at each other. Back upstairs, Kakashi chuckles nervously in the face of a fuming Sakura and a pouting Naruto. Just before the two can unleash their fury on Kakashi, Gai and a limping Lee show up to clear the tense situation.

"Ah, my rival Kakashi, you have arrived as well. It seems you have been training your student, but he still won't defeat my squad's Neji."

"Oh? Did you say something?"

The other ninjas sweat drop as Gai goes into his overly dramatic exclamation about how he will defeat Kakashi. In their minds, Asuma and Kurenai pray that Gai doesn't come up with any crazy challenges or self-imposed rules again. Meanwhile, Tenten sinks deeper and deeper into her chair, trying her hardest to disassociate herself with the embarrassing sensei for as long as possible.

"Um… not that I am complaining or anything, but I don't have a seat and you two are standing in the way Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei. I can't see what's happening on the stadium floor."

"Ah, my apologies Naruto. I thought you are in the balcony where the other competitors are."

"It's OK, Gai-sensei. I just want to hang out with everyone else here. I think Shikamaru is coming up too," Naruto says, trying to keep his patience in check while thinking 'now I know how he feels when Kakashi-sensei ignores him.'

"How did your match and Neji's match go?" Gai asks.

"Naruto defeated the Suna kunoichi while Neji's opponent forfeited."

"Ah, there you are Tenten, I was wonder where you may be."

"Well, there are a lot of people here," Tenten says, putting on a strained smile before muttering to herself, "Gai-sensei really needs to get his eyes checked… he was staring right at my seat."

Everyone turns their attention back to the match when the crowd starts cheering as Sasuke moves in on Gaara. While everyone expects Sasuke's strikes to be blocked by Gaara's sand, Sasuke moves at speed that rivals Lee sans his training weights. Just like his fight against Lee, Gaara's sand cannot catch up to Sasuke. Finally finding a break in Sasuke's barrage, Gaara envelops himself in a wall of sand. Sasuke's attempt in breaking the wall only leaves him with bloodied knuckles. Seeing that Gaara probably won't be coming out any time soon, Sasuke jumps away from the ball of sand. Going through a set of hand seals, Sasuke holds out his hand, sparks flying off every direction.

"Kakashi, you didn't!"

"You're not trying to lecture me are you Gai? Of all the people here you have the least right to do so."

"What… what kind of technique is that?" Ino asks.

"That's my rival's only original technique, the Chidori."

"That's the same technique you used against me in Nami no Kuni."

"I knew it! You taught Sasuke a new technique and not me!"

Charging forward, Sasuke thrusts the Chidori at the cocoon of sand, punching a hole in it and hitting Gaara inside. Sasuke smirks at the screams of agony from Gaara but soon loses it when he fees a tug on his arm. Using all his strength, Sasuke manages to pull his arm out of the shell. A giant arm of sand comes out after Sasuke but soon loses strength and slams on the ground and slowly retracts back into the crumbling shell. Suddenly, the stadium starts quieting down. Detecting a Genjutsu, Kurenai dispels the illusion and uses enough chakra to dispel the effect of it on the Genins around her.

"What's going on here?" Ino screams as Oto-nins start appearing all over the stadium.

"It seems that Hokage-sama's contact is dependable after all," Gai commented.

"We're lucky to have obtained the information when we did, "Asuma says, "all of our preparation is paying off."

"Where is Sasuke-kun and that Gaara?" Sakura asks amidst the confusion from the attack.

"Sakura-chan, look out!"

Hearing Naruto's scream, Sakura braces herself as Naruto jumps over her and knocks away the Oto-nin behind her, whom Zabuza finishes off easily. Meanwhile, smoke starts billowing from the Hokage's box.

"Kakashi!"

"Do not be concerned about Hokage-sama, Gai. He said that he would be fine and we should trust him," Hiashi says.

Forming hand seals, Kakashi slams his palm on the back of the person in front of him. When the smoke clears, a small dog appears in that spot.

"I hope you don't mind if I borrow one of your students, Asuma. Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, I want you three to go out on a mission."

"What kind of mission?" Naruto asks excitedly.

"Sasuke went after Gaara, your mission is to go after him and get him back."

"Just the three of us?" Sakura chips in.

"Pakkun will go with you," Kakashi answers, gesturing to the dog in front of him.

"You should assign another member to replace Shikamaru. There is no question that Oto-nins will go after them, my team and I will go with them to protect them."

"I will go with them," Haku volunteers.

"I will check on the villagers' evacuation with my team," Kurenai says.

"Tenten, go and assist Kurenai-san. Lee, try to stay out of harm's way."

"Hai, Gai-sensei!"

Nodding at each other, the ninjas all head off to their respective tasks, leaving Kakashi, Gai, Zabuza and Hiashi there to fend off the enemies in the arena. Looking back at the four Jounins one last time, Naruto puts up a determined face and follows Haku and Sakura in search of Sasuke.

* * *

Up on the rooftop near the stadium, Orochimaru, who was posing as the Kazekage as Tsunade and Jiraiya predicted, is holding the Hokage. Four Oto-nins created a chakra barrier on the rooftop to prevent the pursuing ANBU from interfering. The ANBU can only watch helplessly as the Hokage and his former student faces off against each other.

"Go help the villagers, I will be fine. It serves no purpose for you to stay here and watch."

"But Hokage-sama…"

"Go!"

"…Hai, Hoakge-sama…"

Orochimaru smirks as he watches the ANBU moves out according to the Hokage's order after casting several glances back. Looking back to the old man dressed in ancient ninja gears, Orochimaru gestures for the four Oto-nins to continue holding up the barrier.

"You are trying to lure me into lowering the barrier. I won't fall for such tricks so easily."

Orochimaru is slightly unnerved by the smile on Sandaime's lips, but passes it off as the Hokage trying to bluff his way out of the fight. The two continue to perform jutsus and exchange blows and when Sandaime tries to use Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Orochimaru performs a Kuchiyose no Jutsu which opens a portal and two coffins starts coming out from the portal. Suddenly, Sandaime cancels the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and a large frog crash down on top of the coffins, sending them back into the portal and canceling Orochimaru's technique. Before he can get angry at the interruption, he feels a slight shift of the tiles under him and jumps out of the way before being crushed by an uppercut through the roof of the building they are standing on.

"Oi, Jiraiya, I'd appreciate if you don't crush my grandfather and granduncle's coffin again."

"As long as you promise to keep them underground Tsunade."

"So… it seems that you came prepared Sarutobi-sensei. That's why you were so confident in letting the ANBU go."

"A little birdie told Tsunade and I you are coming for the tournament. What kind of teammates would we be if we don't come to see how you're doing?"

"You can't possibly escape from us Orochimaru… Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Enkouou Enma!"

Following the Hokage's lead, Tsunade and Jiraiya also summon their familiar to help them. Seeing that he's outnumbered, he backs away to the edge of the barrier and with a wave of the hand, the four Oto-nins takes down the barrier and moves to Orochimaru's side. Giving the trio one last glare, Orochimaru escapes with his four followers.

"Sarutobi-sensei, are you all right?"

"It seems I am getting old after all. I never expect a few simple jutsus will take so much out of me."

"You take care of Sarutobi-sensei Tsunade. I'll go and help the people in the village."

"I'll make sure that no one lays a hand on Sarutobi-sensei."

* * *

Just as Asuma predicted, two squads of Oto-nins went after them as soon as they left the stadium. He and his team stay behind to deal with the pursuers, leaving the task of getting Sasuke to the hands of Naruto, Sakura, and Haku. By the time the three got to Sasuke, he's already sporting a few open wounds from his opponent, a demonic looking Gaara. While Sakura checks on Sasuke, Naruto starts looking around the immediate area but finds no signs of the Suna-nins that were with Gaara. Meanwhile, utilizing what she learned in her training, Haku manages to form her Makyou Hyoushou around Gaara from just water vapor, only to have Gaara destroy all the mirrors with his sand in one move.

"Haku-chan!" Naruto screams as he catches the unconscious girl.

"Is she all right?" Asks a concerned Sakura as Naruto lays Haku on the branch they are standing on.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, get Haku-chan and get out of here. I'll hold off this monster."

"But Naruto…"

"Sakura-chan, go!"

Slinging Haku's arm over her shoulder, Sakura cast one last look at Naruto before leading her away along with the disgruntled Sasuke. A few yards away, hidden from everyone else, Temari watches in horror as the three Konoha-nins abandon their friend. Having seen Gaara's power in action many times before, she knows that the orange-clad ninja won't stand a chance facing her brother alone. If they manage to stay together, there is a slight chance that they can escape together, but only having one stay behind like this not only won't hold Gaara for long, it also hurts the others' chance of escaping when Gaara goes after them after taking care of this one. Once he makes sure that Sakura, Sasuke, and Haku are out of the way, Naruto turns his attention back toward Gaara. Already having an agreement with the Kyuubi, Naruto uses the demon's chakra as he faces down his opponent.

'This power… now that they are side-by-side there is no question about it. That's why I found it so familiar. It's almost identical to Gaara's chakra. Just what is this kid?'

From Temari's angle, she can't see the swirling chakra taking a form behind Naruto. But from Gaara's angle it's clear as day. From the fox's face hovering above Naruto for a brief moment to the two chakra tails swirling behind Naruto, Gaara can tell that the boy in front of him is exactly like him, maybe even stronger than him. It's also the first time he can feel the fear from the being inside him. Submitting to the voice inside his head, he allows the being inside to completely take over, turning himself into the giant demon.

"No way… Gaara is going to use that? I… I need to get out of here!" Temari says.

Naruto knows that he can't defeat the giant even with the Kyuubi's chakra just from size alone. Gathering the chakra, Naruto starts to draw marks on the tree bark with his blood and uses the Kuchiyose no Jutsu. However, instead of summoning Gamabunta, he feels something being drawn out of him and when the smoke clears, the Kyuubi appears in the spot where Naruto was expecting to see the toad boss.

"What are you doing out here!" Naruto screams, back to his normal self after expending all the chakra Kyuubi gave him.

"You only used my chakra and didn't use any of your own chakra, that's why you summoned me instead of the stupid toad."

"How did you get out!"

"Relax, my physical body isn't actually here, just a temporary body formed from chakra. I haven't seen Shukaku for so long, I think I'll have a little fun with him."

"Well try not to trash the place like you did the last time you were out here."

Seeing the lord of demon actually in front of him scares Shukaku even more than before. Even though Ichibi no Shukaku is a bijuu itself, it still doesn't stand much of a chance against Kyuubi no Youko, even if it's weakened by not possessing a physical body. The more she observes the two demons staring down each other, the more Temari is surprised by amount of power and will the Konoha-nin possess, to be so similar Gaara yet so different at the same time.

"Oi, you darn fox, stop staring at each other and get rid of that guy!"

"I only have a limited amount of chakra in this form. I'm going to need you to wake up the Jinchuuriki."

"Jinchuuriki?"

"The host!"

"What do you mean?"

"That red-hair boy on top of Shukaku's head! How did I manage to be stuck with an idiot!"

"Fine! I'm going to need you to hold that thing down to get close to him."

"I'm going to lend you some more chakra, create a couple of Kage Bunshin for me. I'll hold him down with that."

"What?"

Suddenly, Naruto feels another wave of Kyuubi's power flowing inside him. Deciding that it's pointless to argue with the demon fox, Naruto uses Kyubbi's chakra and forms two Kage Bunshin for the fox. Having the two bunshins charge ahead while hiding behind them, the Kyuubi allows Shukaku to destroy the two bunshins and absorbs the chakra itself and relay it back to Naruto slowly to regulate the chakra flow rather then allowing the chakra to overflow and destroy his host. With the boost of chakra, the Kyuubi charges through the smokescreen left behind by the destroyed bunshins and grabs onto Shukaku. Taking advantage that Gaara's demon cannot move for a brief moment, Naruto charges on top of its head and punches the sleeping Gaara. As Gaara is waking up from its forced slumber in order to protect himself against Naruto's barrage, Shukaku's form starts crumbling as its chakra source is becoming weakened. Seeing that Shukaku will no longer provide a threat to Naruto, Kyuubi increase the pace to which its chakra is returned to Naruto and disappears when he deems Naruto able to handle the remaining chakra in one go. Revitalized by the influx of chakra, Naruto walks over to the exhausted Gaara. Before he can get close, Temari comes out of her hiding spot and moves between Naruto and Gaara.

"You want to kill him you'll have to get through me."

"I already beat you once today. Besides, I don't want to kill him at all," Naruto says, holding out a small pill.

"What's this?"

"It's a chakra recovery pill. Haku-chan gave this to me this morning in anticipation of the tournament."

"Why would I trust you! That's probably poison! Gaara will recover just fine without your 'help.'"

"Suit yourself. You should probably get him out of here before Asuma-jii-san's team come after me."

Suddenly, Kankurou jumps into the clearing next to Temari. Seeing Naruto there, Kankurou gets into his battle stance but is stopped by Temari.

"Helping Gaara escape is more important."

Studying the situation, Kankurou reluctantly nods his head in agreement. Swinging Gaara's arms over their shoulders, the two Suna-nins carry their brother away. Just as Naruto's checking up on injuries after the siblings escape, Asuma shows up in the clearing with his squad.

"Naruto, are you all right?"

"Don't worry about me Ino-chan. I'm just fine."

"So troublesome. Why did Sakura make us come all the way out here again?"

"You think everything is troublesome Shikamaru. Now are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes I'm fine Ino-chan."

"So, where's the monster Sakura was talking about?" Chouji asks.

"He got away… sorry."

"Don't worry about it Naruto," Asuma says, patting him on the back.

Looking around the clearing, Asuma knows full well that this section of the forest was still full of trees the day before. He can't even imagine the sheer size of the battle to have caused this much destruction. Seeing that her teacher has zoned out on them again, Ino gives Asuma a hard slap on the back to wake him up.

"Mou Asuma-sensei, I think Shikamaru is rubbing off on you."

"Nonsense. Did you want to say something Ino?"

"I said that maybe we should start heading back."

"Yeah, let's go. There's nothing else to do out here."

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note:** Just a quick update with the harem. I'm still contemplating adding other girls from the fillers to the harem, but the ten I listed before (Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Hanabi, Tenten, Haku, Temari, Kin, Tayuya, Yugito) will definitely be in it. Ayame I'm 90 sure will be in the harem as well, but she'll have to wait a little since there are so many girls to get through.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XV-**

Having known about the attack, Konoha comes out of the battle relatively unharmed. There is a small number of shinobi deaths but no civilian deaths and structural damage is kept to a minimum. Sandaime retires as the Hokage soon after the attack and makes his student Tsunade as the Godaime Hokage, a move that surprises even the new Hokage herself. The shinobi hospital soon admits a badly beaten Jiraiya into the intensive care unit, after allegedly being seen by the new Hokage in the streets. As her first two tasks as the Godaime, she negotiated the terms of Suna's surrender as well as promoting Shikamaru, Shino, and Naruto to the ranks of Chuunin. As soon as the ceremonies are over, Tsunade dismisses Shikamaru and Shino but holds Naruto back when he wants to go out to celebrate with his friends.

"What do you want Tsunade-baa-chan?"

"Tsunade-sama, they're here."

"Good, let them in Shizune."

The door opens to reveal the three defected ninjas: Zabuza, Haku, and Kin. They all look at each other in confusion, wondering what the others are doing in the room. Waving her hand, Tsunade gestures for Kin to move closer.

"Starting today, Kin will be added to your squad Zabuza, Haku, and she will be moving into your place."

"Wait a minute! The place is crowded enough already. Why can't you just find her a new place to stay Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto says.

"From what I understand, you'll still have two more guest rooms even after Kin moves in. It's a lot easier to put her with someone she knows than to find and furnish a new place for her," Tsunade says, "besides, I believe Zabuza is the owner of the place you are staying in anyway. You have no say in the matter."

"You're just trying to save up money so you can gamble them away."

"What did you say!"

Shizune covers Naruto's mouth before he draws more punishment on himself. Chuckling nervously, Shizune tries to calm the anger of the new Hokage with the help of Haku. Finally calming down, Tsunade kicks the group out of her office before Naruto can complain again, and he grumbles the entire way back home, much to the annoyance of Haku and Zabuza. While Kin is settling in, Haku tries to make Naruto accept Kin the only way she knows how, through his stomach. Haku is somewhat pleased about the progress, that is, until Kin decides to come down from her room.

"Oi, Naruto-hentai!"

Naruto almost chokes on his food upon hearing the name. Haku lets out an exasperated sigh as Naruto and Kin glare at each other and secretly wishes that she had gone to training with Zabuza. Leaving the two to their device, Haku goes to the kitchen to prepare lunch for Kin and herself, praying that they won't tear each other or any furniture apart. When she emerges from the kitchen again, she finds Naruto and Kin sitting at opposite ends of the table pouting and with their back toward each other. By the time they finish lunch, Haku is losing patience with the silence in the room.

"Naruto-san, maybe you should show Kin-san around the village?"

Looking at each other, Naruto and Kin is about to complain until they notice the small specks of ice floating around Haku. Not wanting to infuriate the ice mistress any more, Naruto and Kin begrudgingly agree and leave the house. Sighing, Naruto decides that he might just as well listen to Haku and shows Kin around. Walking about, Naruto finds someone who will brighten his day.

"Ohaiyo, Sakura-chan!"

"Hi Naruto… you! What are you doing here!"

"Oh, if it isn't little pinky," Kin says nonchalantly.

"Wait Sakura-chan! Kin-chan is a Konoha-nin now."

"A Konoha-nin? How?"

"Kin-chan is the one who told jiji about the attack. That's why everything turned out OK."

"So you knew about invasion and didn't tell us?" Sakura asks.

"Haku-chan knew about it too. Beside, jiji told us not to tell anyone or Orochi-teme might find out."

"I guess that makes sense…"

"So… Sakura-chan… I made Chuunin."

"I know. Everyone is talking about it."

"And you promised that you'll go out on a date with me if I made… ow!"

"Naruto-hentai! I can stand the fact you two are talking up a storm while ignoring me completely, but don't you dare ask another girl out on a date while we're together!" Kin yells, twisting Naruto's ear for added effect.

"Serves you right you playboy," Sakura says, giggling, "I'm going to talk to you later Naruto. I'm supposed to meet Ino-buta at the flower shop."

"Oh… OK Sakura-chan."

Waving goodbye to the girl, Naruto and Kin continue on their tour, meeting Naruto's friends on the way and explaining why Kin is walking along the orange-clad ninja. The routine continues until Kin sees someone out of the corner of her eye coming toward them in high speed. Before they even realize what's going on, a girl attaches herself to Naruto's right arm.

"Naruto!"

"Tenten-chan? What's going on?"

"I heard that you are very familiar with Tsunade-sama. Is that true?"

"Tsunade-baa-chan? Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"Can you introduce me to her? Please?"

"Ye… yeah, sure."

"Arigatou Naruto!"

Naruto blushes bright red as Tenten gives him a bear hug and kisses him on the cheek. It's only when Tenten feels the killer intent to her left that she notices Kin standing there, trembling, trying to keep herself calm. Tilting her head slightly, Tenten tries to remember where she has seen the girl before.

"Hey, I know who you are! You're the one from the preliminary. The one that Naruto…"

"Faced in the preliminary," Kin interjects before Tenten announced to the whole world what happened.

"Am I interrupting you and Naruto…"

"I'm just showing Kin-chan around the village."

"Oh, then I'm not going to keep you any longer. Have fun Naruto. I'll talk to you about introducing me to Tsunade-sama later."

Naruto looks back at Kin as Tenten leaves, not sure what the girl is so angry about. Turning around abruptly, kicking Naruto's calf in the process, Kin stumps off down the street, making Naruto run after her.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing!"

"Hey, wait up…"

"Ohaiyo Naruto-nii-sama!"

Kin comes to an abrupt stop as she hears another girl calls out Naruto's name. Turning around, she's about to give him a piece of her mind when she notices a small girl looking back at her. Both blinks in confusion a few times before recomposing themselves.

"Naruto-nii-sama, are you busy?"

"I'm just showing Kin-chan around the village since she just joined Konoha."

"I see…"

"Is there something you need Hanabi-chan?"

"I'm just wondering when you'll come to help me and onee-sama train,"

Kin cringes as Hanabi grabs Naruto hand with both of her own. Even though Kin is standing off to the side, Hanabi can still see the girl's reaction out of the corner of her eye. Smirking, Hanabi practically wraps her arms around Naruto's waist.

"You haven't visited since before the Chuunin tournament and onee-sama and I miss you very much."

"Eh? Wait… Hanabi-chan, what are you…"

"Naruto-nii-sama…" Hanabi says, whimpering.

"All right, all right, I'll come over in a few days."

"Really?"

"I never break my promise," Naruto says, kneeling down to Hanabi's level after finally getting out of her grasp.

"Arigatou Naruto-nii-sama!" Hanabi says, kissing him on the cheek.

Naruto can swear he heard a low growl to the side as soon as Hanabi gave him the peck. Looking over, he sees that Kin is already walking away back toward their home. Saying a quick goodbye to Hanabi, Naruto tries to catch up to Kin before she runs into anyone who can recognizes her and cause a mess. It seems that his prayers aren't answered as Kin literally runs into Ino.

"Watch where you're going… you!"

"Ino-chan, wait!" Naruto screams, running up and getting in between Ino and Kin before they start fighting.

"Naruto! What are you doing with her?"

"She is a Konoha-nin now," Naruto says, still trying to catch his breath, "aren't you supposed to meet Sakura-chan at the flower shop?"

"Well she's late so I came out to look for her."

"Actually, we ran into her a few minutes ago so we probably held her up."

"Oh, I see," Ino says, nodding her head, "what are you doing with her?"

"She's new to the village so I'm just showing her around…" Naruto says, tired of giving the same explanation over and over again.

"So you two are on a date? I thought we had something together," Ino says, getting teary-eyed.

"Eh? I… Ino-chan?" Naruto stutters as Kin storms away again, "wait, Kin-chan!"

"My, she gets jealous easily," Ino says, suddenly completely recovered.

"Man, this is the fourth time today…"

"Fourth time? No wonder she's upset."

"Listen, Ino-chan, I'll talk to you later."

"Go ahead Naruto. I should probably head back. Sakura should be there by now if what you said is true."

Back at home, Haku almost jumped out of her chair when the front door suddenly slams close. A few seconds later, a fuming Kin stumps up the stairs and goes back to her room, slamming that door close in the process as Haku hides behind her chair, putting some distance in between them. A few minutes later, Naruto slowly enters the living room, glad that the little tour is over.

"Naruto-san, what happened?"

"We ran into a few girls along the way…"

"But why would she be so angry? I thought you two hate each other, so why would she care?"

"I wish I knew."

"I will talk to her later, but can you give me a little bit of time Naruto-san?"

"OK, I'll go and take a walk. I need to speak to someone anyway."

"Arigatou Naruto-san. Everything should be fine by dinner time."

* * *

Walking around the village, Naruto sighs as he is kicked out of his own house twice in one day. He has been hoping to talk to Tenten but he hasn't had any luck finding her. Walking along the river running through the village trying to get to his team's training ground, he runs into two people wearing a straw hat and an odd cloak.

"Uzumaki Naruto I presume?"

"What do you want?"

"You will be coming with us."

"That won't be happening," a voice says behind Naruto.

"Asuma-jii-san, Kurenai-sensei!"

"Che, Itachi, looks like we're going to get to fight today after all."

"If you intend to hurt Naruto, then you'll have to get through me first Kisame."

"Well if it isn't Zabuza. I thought you died back in Nami no Kuni."

"Asuma, Kurenai, protect Naruto. Zabuza and I will take care of these two."

"Kakashi, are you sure?"

Ignoring Asuma's question, Kakashi and Zabuza charges at Itachi and Kisame. As the four ninjas exchange blows, a loud chirping sound suddenly comes from behind Itachi. Turning around, Itachi grabs hold of the charging Sasuke and throws him toward Asuma and Kurenai, the Chidori still flaring. Stunned, the two Jounins cannot get out of the way but someone catches Sasuke before he crashes into them.

"Jiraiya-sama!" the two Jounin say.

"So, they managed to sneak into the village."

"Kisame, it appears that Naruto won't be coming with us today. Let's leave for now."

"Itachi!"

Before anyone can stop him, Sasuke charges at Itachi with his Chidori again. Itachi catches him easily before Sasuke can make contact and lifts him up to eye level by his wrist. Sasuke glares into Itachi's face but soon realizes his mistake when Itachi uses his Doujutsu. Closing his eyes, Itachi tosses the unconscious Sasuke over his shoulder as he and Kisame walk off. Seeing what they did to Sasuke, Naruto almost charges after them but Jiraiya stops him before Naruto can take a step.

"Let's get the kid to Tsunade first."

"We'll take care of it," Asuma and Kurenai offer.

Nodding his head, Jiraiya hands Sasuke over to the two Jounins and they speed off toward the Hokage Tower. Catching the quick glance from Kakashi, Zabuza nods and walks off as well, saying how he's going to tell the girls that Naruto won't be going home today.

"If they managed to get into the village just like that, we'll need to step up the process," Kakashi says.

"Yes. It looks like we'll have to do that," Jiraiya says.

"What are you two talking about now?" Naruto complains, "and what does Zabuza mean I won't be going home."

"Simple, you'll be training with us today, and probably for a good while after."

Ignoring any further complaints from Naruto, Jiraiya and Kakashi take the boy to team seven's training ground. Plopping to the ground, Naruto pouts as Jiraiya and Kakashi try to come up with a training schedule. Not that Naruto minds the training, but he would much rather be able to sleep at home. Beside, it's not like they are taking him out of the village for training, it makes no sense for them to keep him from going home. When he approaches the two, the only reason Jiraiya gives is that the girls will be a distraction from the training.

"All right Naruto, I already told you how Kage Bunshin could help you learn. It's time to apply that lesson again. Kakashi will create about fifty Kage Bunshin himself, each showing you a new jutsu. But unlike you, we can't maintain our Kage Bunshin for too long if they keep using jutsu over and over again. They'll show you the technique once, twice max, then they will only be observing you, giving you pointers. At that rate, Kakashi should be able to hold them for about an hour, after that I will take over and we'll keep rotating."

"So how many do I need to create then?"

"Well, let's say about ten per jutsu, so let's start with five fifty."

"Well what's the other fifty going to do?"

"There is one technique that I will be teaching you. Those fifty will be training with me. While your Kage Bunshin will be training with us, you should try to meditate again and see if the Kyuubi would be any help in your training."

"Oh, that's right! The fox said that he can give me a few pointers, but I've been so busy lately that I haven't been able to talk to him since that one time."

"Well then get to it. Kakashi, let's go."

Nodding their head, Kakashi and Naruto create their Kage Bunshin and begin their training. Finding a quiet spot a small distance away, Naruto starts meditating, trying to find his way to the Kyuubi again.

"Oi, you darn fox, wake up! I'm here for the training you promised!"

"So you finally decide to show up. I hope you're prepared."

"I have over five hundred Kage Bunshin training out there and you ask me if I'm ready?"

"Fine. Your first lesson is to learn how to adapt to my chakra. It has a tendency to make the jinchuuriki more aggressive, as does the chakra of the other bijuus, as I'm sure you've seen from Gaara."

"So what do I need to do?"

"You're already using some of my chakra in creating those Kage Bunshin. I'll send you some more chakra, just enough to get you berserk, and it's up to you to keep yourself under control. If it gets out of hand, I'll cut off the chakra supply. When you're finally in complete control, come back here and I'll increase the amount of chakra."

"So how do I learn to control the anger?"

"By meditation, but don't come by here while you do that."

* * *

A couple of weeks into the training, Naruto can already safely handle about two tails of chakra. The training with Kakashi has progressed well and he has mastered several jutsus, even if Kakashi continues to refuse to teach Naruto to use the Chidori. The training with Jiraiya is also moving along smoothly, even if it takes five times as many Bunshin to learn the Rasengan.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke-kun, please stop. You still haven't completely recovered."

"Sakura, Sasuke, what are you two doing here?"

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei. I tried to stop Sasuke-kun…"

Kakashi notices how Sakura is looking around as she is speaking. Sasuke looks at her in annoyance for her obvious lie. She didn't try to stop him when he left the hospital. In fact, she helped him get out of the hospital. And now she is trying to act like a good little student and doing a pathetic job of it.

"Sorry to break this to you two, but Naruto isn't here."

"What do you mean Naruto isn't here Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks.

"Hokage-sama just sent her assistant over and summoned Naruto and Jiraiya-sama a short while ago."

Glaring at Kakashi, Sakura walks over to one of the trees lining the training ground. Putting here hands on the trunk, Sakura forms the hand seal for dispelling Genjutsu. Suddenly, the tree disappears and in its place is Jiraiya, with Naruto standing on his shoulder.

"Your lies are as awful as always Kakashi-sensei."

"Maybe I shouldn't have taught you how to detect Genjutsu after all Sakura."

Sakura sticks her tongue out at Kakashi as Jiraiya throws Naruto off his shoulder. Walking over, Sakura helps Naruto up with Sasuke joining them seconds later.

"Naruto, spar with me."

"But Sasuke-kun, you're not completely recovered…" Sakura says.

"That's none of your business. I'll be just fine."

"She's just worried about you…"

"Quiet Naruto, are you going to fight me or not!"

"Fine, let's go, if it matters to you that much."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura says, looking to her sensei for help.

"I'm not going to stop you two, but you have to refrain from killing each other. I'll step in if it gets too intense."

Jiraiya and Sakura move out of the way to give the two more room. Jumping back, Naruto and Sasuke stares at each other across the clearing. Even after Kakashi begins the match, the two remain in their spot, waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally, Naruto creates two Kage Bunshin and sends them to attack Sasuke. Forming the hand seals, Sasuke uses Katon: Housenka no Jutsu to destroy the Bunshin with enough fire balls to attack Naruto directly. Instead of trying to counter the attack, Naruto jumps out of the way of the attack, giving Sasuke an opening to move in and attack. With him helpless in the air, Sasuke easily lands a series of blows only to have it explode into a large cloud of smoke.

"A Bunshin?"

"That's right Sasuke-teme!"

Jumping through the smokescreen, Naruto punches Sasuke and sends him plummeting to the ground. Sakura wants to go in and check on Sasuke but Jiraiya stops here from moving. Struggling to get up, Sasuke jumps out of the way just in time to avoid a kick from Naruto. Getting frustrated, Sasuke forms a set of hand seals and holds out his right hand with sparks flying off it. Having seen it in action against Gaara, Naruto knows that he doesn't have the speed to get away from the strike so he uses the only thing he knows has enough power to block the Chidori, the newly learned Rasengan. Before the two techniques crash against each, Jiraiya and Kakashi move in and restrain the two.

"I thought I told you two not to use techniques that can kill."

"Gomen Kakashi-sensei."

"Che. I'm going home."

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura mutters, watching the retreating back of the said boy before turning her attention on her other teammate, "Naruto, are you OK?"

"Of course I am Sakura-chan. He didn't even lay a finger on me. By the way, have you talked to Haku-chan and Kin-chan since I started training?"

"Yes, why?"

"Are they angry? Kakashi-sensei and Ero-Sennin said that the training is over and I can go home…"

"Well, let's just say that I heard Asuma-sensei say that he saw Zabuza sleeping at the park when I visited Ino-buta's flower shop a few days ago."

"That's… not good is it?"

"Nope."

"Listen, Sakura-chan, do you think Haruno-san would mind if I stay over a couple of days?"

"I don't think mom would mind, but if you think they are angry that you didn't go home from training before, imagine how angry they'd be if they find out you didn't go home even after training."

"Well, I can always take Hiashi-jii-san's offer and go to the Hyuuga Compound to train with Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan for a few days… oh boy…"

"You remember something? Cause I remember Hanabi storming out of your house about ten days ago."

"I… I promised Hanabi I would train with her, but then I got stuck training with Kakashi-sensei and Ero-Sennin… she's going to kill me."

"Oh, it's not that bad. Hanabi just goes on a tirade whenever your name is brought up in the last get together, that's all. Though she almost destroyed the table doing so…"

"Well, I can always go visit Ten… argh!"

"She finished the job Hanabi started on the table. What did you do this time?"

"I promised Tenten-chan that I'll introduce her to Tsunade-baa-chan… Sakura-chan! Only you and Ino-chan can save me!"

"Be a man and face your punishment. No one can help you with this mess Naruto."

"Sakura-chan is so cruel…"

"Anyway… I think Hokage-sama is looking for the two of you, Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya-sama."

Catching the look in Sakura's eye, the two ninjas nod their head and run out of the clearing while Naruto is still staying there contemplating his next move. Walking up to Naruto with a serious look on her face, Sakura wishes the boy good luck before going home herself. Scratching his head in confusion, Naruto turns around just in time to jump out of the way of a Jyuuken strike from an irate Hanabi. Running behind her, Naruto grabs Hanabi's arms and keep her at arms length so she can't land any kicks.

"Hanabi-chan, calm down!"

"Naruto-nii-sama is a liar!"

"Calm down. I'll go to the Hyuuga Compound tomorrow, OK?"

"I don't trust you."

"Well… uh… hey, I know," Naruto says, letting the girl go and reaching behind his head, untying his hataiate, "here, you hold on to this, and I promise I'll go to the Hyuuga Compound to pick it up and train with you."

Looking at the hataiate, Hanabi snatches it out of Naruto's hand and tie it around her own forehead. Sticking her tongue out at Naruto when he ruffles her hair, Hanabi runs home, determined to show off her new prize to her sister. Looking around the training ground to make sure no one will be jumping him, he hurries out of area and head for the Hokage Tower, hoping he can there before any other girls can find him.

"Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto screams as he runs inside the Hokage's office.

"What do you want now brat?"

"Hey, where are Kakashi-sensei and Ero-Sennin? I thought you called them here."

"Why would I do that? Anyway, what do you want?"

"Why would Sakura-chan lie… oh well. Tsunade-baa-chan, come with me!" Naruto says, pulling Tsunade out of her chair.

"Hey, wait a min…"

"No time to talk. Come on."

"I can walk myself, stop pulling."

"Whatever, just hurry up."

Following the blonde ninja, Tsunade finds herself in front of a small apartment. Ringing the doorbell, Naruto runs behind Tsunade just in case something bad happens when the door opens. There's a loud crash followed by a string of curses. When the door opens, it reveals Tenten, who has a few minor cuts on her left arm.

"Who is it!"

"Hi Tenten-chan," Naruto says, peeking out from behind Tsunade.

"Naruto!" Tenten screams, not noticing the person standing before her.

"Now why did you bring me out here again Naruto?"

"Tsu… Tsu… Tsunade-sama?"

"I kinda promised Tenten-chan I would introduce her to you, but then Ero-Sennin made me train with him for two weeks and threw off everything…"

"I see, so that's why you're hiding behind me."

"Anyway, you two should get to know each other. I have to head home."

Sighing, Tsunade gestures for him to go, but Tenten is too busy admiring her idol to notice the boy is gone. Sneaking inside his home, he closes the door as gently as he could so it wouldn't alert Haku and Kin that he is home. When he turns around, he's pin to the door by a barrage of senbon.

"Welcome home Naruto-san," Haku says, twirling around a senbon needle in her hand.

"What she said, Naruto-hentai," Kin says, standing next to Haku with another senbon in hand.

"H… hi girls."

"So… what did you do these two weeks, Naruto-san?"

"I… I was training with Ero-Sennin…"

"On what? It's not reading I hope," Haku says, taking aim with her senbon.

"No! Kakashi-sensei and Ero-Sennin made me learn a bunch of new jutsus."

"I see," the girls say, putting the weapons away and helping Naruto down from the door.

"Um… I heard that Zabuza was sleeping in the park?"

"Oh, he came home two weeks ago telling us that you won't be coming back for a while…" Kin says, "so we sent him out to bring you back… and told him not to bother coming home until he can do so."

"…Isn't that a bit much?"

"Hmm… no?" Haku says.

"Anyway… I think I'm going to take a quick nap, can you wake me up when dinner's ready Haku-chan?"

"Sure Naruto-san."

* * *

Later that night, Naruto wakes up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he realizes that the sky is already dark. Getting out of his bed, he walks slowly to answer the door to find Haku and Kin all dressed up.

"Is dinner ready?" Naruto asks, still half asleep.

"Go change, we are going out for dinner," Kin says.

"What? You girls should've told me that we're going out."

"Well, we're telling you now so let's go Naruto-hentai!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"What, you don't think you deserve that name? Haku may not know your reaction, but I was sitting on your lap when we were supposed to 'distract' you."

Naruto wants to argue, but he knows that the more he says, the worse the situation would become. Sighing, he sends the girls out of his room and changes into the same clothes he wore for his date with Sakura. Leaving their house, Haku and Kin leads Naruto toward the better off section of the village. Naruto was hoping that he can visit Ichiraku since he was only living on ninja ration that Kakashi and Jiraiya gave him during the last two weeks, but hearing the reactions the girls had during his training mission, he's not about to argue and risk infuriating the girls any further. When the girls finally stop, Naruto has to check his wallet before turning toward the girls.

"Umm… girls?"

"Don't worry, Naruto-san, this place is really cheap despite its appearance," Haku says.

What Naruto doesn't know is that this is a reward from Tsunade for surviving the difficult training, and what Haku and Kin doesn't know is that the other girls caught wind of the arrangement and they managed to convince Tsunade to let them join the three ninjas. As soon as they walk into the restaurant, someone runs up and wraps her arms around Naruto's waist.

"What took you so long Naruto-nii-sama?"

"Hanabi-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Everyone is here, silly. Look."

Following the girl's hand, the three ninjas find the others sitting at a table in the corner waving their hands. Forcing a smile, Haku and Kin wave back but Naruto can easily sense the temperature suddenly getting colder all of a sudden. Chuckling nervously, Naruto untangles himself from Hanabi and tries to lead Haku and Kin to a different table when Hanabi, seeing what he's trying to do, grabs hold of his hand and pull him toward the girls' table with some help from Tenten. When he gets close enough, Hanabi pushes Naruto into an empty chair and immediately takes the seat to his right. Not wanting to be outdone, Haku and Tenten moves for the chair to the left of Naruto but only ends up slowing each other down, giving Kin the opportunity to sit there. Looking around the table, Hanabi notices that Sakura, Ino, and Hinata don't appear to care about the seating arrangement. Not knowing too much about the former Oto-nin, Hanabi congratulates herself in keeping her rivals from sitting next to Naruto. In his seat, Naruto is becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the situation. From his seat, he can easily see Sakura and Ino in a glaring match sitting to the opposite side of the table while Tenten and Haku looks like they are about to go to their arsenal and start firing weapons at moment's notice to his left past Kin. If not for the little buffer zone formed by Kin to his left and Hanabi followed by Hinata to his right, he might be on the receiving end of some injuries before the night's out. When the food arrives, Naruto soon finds the food on his plate starting to pile up with every girl sharing what they have with Naruto. Even Kin did the same thing, though the look on her eyes shows a sign of annoyance, as though she wants nothing to do with it but it would be weird if she is the only one who wouldn't do it. By the time the dinner is over, he finally realizes why he girl ordered extra food when he knows that they can't possibly eat so much. It's because they were counting on sharing with him and now he's so full he can barely walk.

"It's getting late, maybe we should all head home. Remember Naruto-nii-sama, you have to come over tomorrow to help onee-sama and I train," Hanabi says, loud enough for everyone to hear as they walk out of the restaurant.

"Yeah, I need that hataiate after all," Naruto says, flicking the small piece of metal now resting on Hanabi's forehead.

Before anyone can comment on it, Hanabi pulled Hinata home, determined to rest up before the big day tomorrow. And when they turn toward Naruto, he's already being helped home by Kin and Haku. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten watches on until they travel for a couple of blocks and suddenly there's a loud slap and the distinctive yell from Kin about Naruto being a pervert. The only response Naruto gave is that his hand slipped and he didn't mean to touch her there. While the three girls don't have any idea where "there" is, but the way Kin and Haku were helping Naruto walk and the reaction from Kin gave them a pretty good idea. Sighing, the three girls decide to head home themselves.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto sets out to the Hyuuga compound after a quick breakfast. When he gets there, Hinata is already sparring with Hanabi while Hiashi is training Neji on the side. Seeing her onii-sama, Hanabi breaks the spar and runs up to Naruto. She pulls to a stop and looks back sheepishly when Hiashi clears his throat.

"Welcome, Naurto. Here to train with Hinata and Hanabi I presume?"

"Hai, Hiashi-jii-san. I promised Hanabi-chan I would come today, so…"

"Yes, especially since it would be rather difficult for you to perform any other ninja duties without your hataiate."

"Yeah, I kinda promised Hanabi-chan two weeks ago that I would come, but then something came up and Kakashi-sensei and Ero-Sennin made me train with them for two weeks…"

"Ero-Sennin? Who is that Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks.

"I think his name is Jiraiya or something. I've been calling him Ero-Sennin ever since we first met…"

"You mean the teammate of Hokage-sama and one of the three Sannin Jiraiya-sama?"

"Yeah, but he's a real pervert. Make sure he doesn't get close to you Hinata-chan. You too Hanabi-chan."

"OK, Naruto-nii-sama."

"Now that you're here, I'll allow you to practice your duty as Chuunin and lead the training for the girls," Hiashi says, "Neji and I shall practice in another section of the compound."

"OK, leave it to me!"

Naruto salutes Hiashi as the Hyuuga clan head and Neji walk off but slumps his shoulders when they disappear around the corner. Turning around, Naruto finds Hinata and Hanabi looking back at him, obviously trying to hold back a giggle at his reaction, though Hanabi is not having as much success as her older sister.

"So what should we do Naruto-senpai?"

Naruto shoots a glare at Hanabi, slightly agitated at her choice of title that's obviously making fun of him. Sighing, Naruto takes a seat on the ground and stares at the two girls having no idea what he's supposed to do.

"Maybe you two should keep practicing Jyuuken or something?"

"Aww, that's boring Naruto-senpai!"

"So what do you suggest Hanabi-chan?"

"You said your sensei and that Ero-Sennin taught a bunch of Ninjutsu right? Teach us those, chichi-ue doesn't really teach us any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu," Hanabi says, taking a seat to the left of Naruto with Hinata sitting to his right.

"Really?" Naruto asks, looking toward Hinata for confirmation.

"Yes, otou-sama wants us to focus on developing our Jyuuken until we have fully mastered it."

"OK, I'm not very good with Genjutsu either, so I guess I'll start with some weaker Ninjutsu."

Nodding their head, the girls watch as Naruto stands up and stretches. He spends the rest of the morning teaching the two girls some basic elemental Ninjutsu like Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu, Doton: Shinjyuu Zanshu no Jutsu, Kirigakure no Jutsu, Kaze no Yoiba, and Kumo Bunshin no Jutsu. After a quick lunch, Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi return to training. This time, the training involves Naruto sparring against both Hinata and Hanabi to see how well the girls can incorporate the new techniques into their fight per the request of Hiashi.

"Are you two ready?"

"Let's go! We'll beat you for sure Naruto-senpai!"

As soon as Hiashi gestures for the match to begin, Hinata jumps back next to the pond and use the water to perform the Kirigakure no Jutsu, creating a mist screen to allow Hanabi to move in with her Jyuuken strikes. Sensing the chakra emitting from Hanabi's strikes, Naruto manages to dodge away from all of them. Suddenly, Naruto hears the ground opening up and Hinata jumps out of the hole, her right arm slashing up with the Kaze no Yoiba. Before she can land the blow, Naruto manages to leap up into the air and adjust his body with the help of a Kage Bunshin and kicks Hinata on the shoulder. Instead of being pushed back by the kick like Naruto is expecting, Hinata disappears into a plum of smoke. Just as his feet touches the ground, a large fireball comes flying toward him. Knowing that he doesn't have enough time to dodge, Naruto braces for impact instead. Hearing a loud yelp and something glowing through the fog moving about frantically, Hinata cancels the Kirigakure no Jutsu. When the smoke clears, Hinata and Hanabi sees Naruto running about, the left sleeve of his jacket on fire. When Hinata and Hanabi rush toward Naruto, trying to help him put out the flame, Naruto simply turns toward them and smiles before disappearing. Before they recognize what is happening, they turn around and find a water dragon coming toward them.

"Naruto-senpai!" Hanabi yells after the water rushed through, soaking the sisters from head to toe, "that's not fair!"

"You have to expect the unexpected Hanabi-chan. One, you knew Hinata-chan used the Kumo Bunshin combined with Shinjyuu Zanshu no Jutsu and Kaze no Yoiba to get me in the air, you should expect that I would use Kage Bunshin to block your Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Two, Hiashi-jii-san never ended the match. Not to mention that I just showed you the next Ninjutsu I want to teach you, the Suiryuudan no Jutsu. Well… the watered down version anyway."

Hinata and Hanabi groan at the awful joke poking fun at their condition. Determined to get her revenge, Hanabi pushes Naruto toward the pond. However, instead of falling into the pond like Hanabi is expecting, Naruto starts walking on the pond, further irritating Hanabi.

"How come you can stand on water?" Hanabi says.

"Kakashi-sensei taught me this exercise to practice my chakra control."

"I'm going to change!"

"Please excuse us for a moment Naruto-kun," Hinata says bowing before running off with her sister.

The training continues into the evening. When Hinata and Hanabi invites Naruto to stay for dinner, he refuses saying how he promised Haku and Kin that he would go home for dinner. In truth, he never made that promise, but he saw how angry Haku and Kin were after the dinner yesterday and he wants to make it up to those two.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Note:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XVI-**

The next morning, Naruto and the two girls are interrupted during breakfast by a loud banging on the door. Grumbling, Naruto gets up and answers it. He's about to give the person a piece of his mind until he sees Shikamaru standing there hunched over trying to catch his breath. Knowing Shikamaru's personality, Naruto knows something major must have come up.

"Sa… Sasuke left the village," Shikamaru says in between gasps, "Hokage-sama wants us to form a team to bring him back."

Hearing what Shikamaru said, Haku and Kin grab the weapon pouches on a stand near the front door. Handing one to Naruto, the three ninjas set out after Shikamaru in search of other ninjas for the mission. In the end, they manage to find Chouji, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Sakura and Ino wanted to help but Shikamaru refused, thinking that they will become distracted and endanger themselves and the mission.

"All right. Kiba, you and Akamaru go up front and track down Sasuke. There shouldn't be any ambushes, but just in case, Neji, Hinata, you two take the flanks and scout the area with your Byakugan," Shikamaru says, "the rest of us will follow behind you three."

Nodding their head, everyone moves into formation and sets out. When the finally catches up to where they presume Sasuke to be, Naruto notices Kin starting to tremble in the back.

"Kin-chan, are you all right?" Naruto asks.

"It… it's the Oto Four. They… they are the personal bodyguards of Orochimaru. I never thought that… Orochimaru would send them to get Sasuke."

"Don't be scared Kin-chan," Naruto says, wrapping his arms around Kin's shoulders, "why don't you stay back here, we'll go in there, get Sasuke, then we'll all go back together."

"O… OK, be careful."

Catching the nod from Naruto, Shikamaru gestures for everyone to get into position. Once everyone is in position, Shikamaru turns back toward Naruto, who nods again after catching the signal. Forming two Kage Bunshin, Naruto sends them in to attack and gauge the opponents' strength. As quickly as the two Bunshin enters the clearing, they are destroyed by one of the Oto Four, namely the giant amongst the group.

"So, it's just a bunch of kids."

"Don't worry about them Jiroubou, I got them," the six-arm Oto-nin says.

With a flick of the wrist, the said ninja pulls everyone beside Kin out of their hiding spots. Looking down, the Konoha-nins find at least one small string connected to them. Laughing, the four Oto-nins watches on, finding entertainment in the Konoha-nins' struggle to get the chakra web off them.

"Is he a puppeteer like that guy from Suna?" Naruto screams, trying to pry the strings off him.

"No, these are more like a spider web then chakra strings," Shikamaru says, trying to do the same.

"I think I can cut through them with my Jyuuken," Neji says.

As Neji and Hinata try to free everyone, Shikamaru can't help but find it strange that the four Oto-nins don't even try to stop them. As soon as almost everyone is freed, the biggest of the four, Jiroubou, as the six arm one call him, stands up and start flexing his arms.

"Doton Kekkai: Dorou Doumu!"

Just as the last thread is cut, a large dome of rock rises up and covers the group. Seeing the others caught, Kin starts going back and forth, arguing with herself whether or not to go out there and help them. When she sees the other three Oto-nins trying to leave, Kin jumps up in the air and fires out several senbon, forcing them to jump back.

"Looks like there is one left after all," Jiroubou says, standing in his spot with his hands still holding the dome together.

"Kin? What are you doing here?"

"Tayuya-senpai. I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to leave."

"So, you knew that the brat is still alive? Orochimaru-sama won't be too happy to find out."

"Be quiet Sakon, and not a word out of you Kidomaru. I was the one that let her go, I'll take care of her."

"Take care of her how? Let her run away again? I bet she's the reason our last operation failed," Sakon says, "no, It's best I kill her now. That way, we'll know she's dead for sure."

Their conversation reaches the ears of the Konoha-nins trapped inside the dome. Knowing that Kin is in trouble, Naruto starts becoming more and more agitated. Looking back toward everyone that's trapped with him, he makes the decision that his friend's life is more important than keeping a secret and starts drawing on the Kyuubi's chakra. Everyone beside Haku looks toward Naruto in surprise as they feel his chakra level increasing dramatically. Even Jiroubou outside seems to have difficulty holding the dome together. Forming the Rasengan, Naruto slams it through the wall, forcing Jiroubou to jump back to avoid the strike.

"Kin-chan, stay back. We'll take over from here," Naruto says, the Kyuubi's chakra flaring, one chakra tail moving about behind him.

"Orochimaru-sama is expecting us to deliver Sasuke to him. I'll hold them back. The rest of you go ahead," Jiroubou says, moving in front of Naruto.

"Make sure you do your job right Jiroubou," Kidomaru says, picking up the barrel in the clearing.

The Konoha-nins watch as the other three Oto-nins scrambles away with Jiroubou standing between the two groups, daring the Konoha-nins to make a move. Based on their conversation, the Konoha-nins realize that Sasuke is inside the barrel that Kidomaru is carrying away. Forming hand seals, Shikamaru catches Jiroubou with his Kage Mane no Jutsu.

"Chouji and I will take care of this guy, the rest of you go ahead and go after Sasuke."

"But Shikamaru…"

"Shikamaru is right. Go ahead Naruto. We'll catch up as soon as we beat this guy."

Seeing the determined glint in their eyes, Naruto nods and moves out to catch up with the others who had already set out after Sasuke. About another mile into the forest, the group of Konoha-nins manages to catch up to the three Oto-nins. Looking back, Kidomaru fires a large chakra web, trying to delay the Konoha-nins. Seeing what Kidomaru is trying to do, Neji and Hinata moves in front of everyone.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!"

"Shugo Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!"

When the group turns its attention back toward the Oto-nin, they find Kidomaru standing there by himself smirking. Looking around him, they see Sakon and Tayuya running away with the barrel. Focusing on the Oto-nin in front of her, Hinata gestures for the others to continue.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Please do not be concerned about me Naruto-kun. Catching up to Sasuke-san is more important."

"Hinata-sama is right. Don't worry, I will protect Hinata-sama with my life."

Sighing, Naruto nods his head and runs after Sakon and Tayuya with the others and leaves the two Hyuugas to handle Kidomaru. When they catch up again, Sakon becomes frustrated and charges toward the group, leaving the barrel with Tayuya. Sakon manages to hold them up for a while, until Kiba and Shino takes Sakon with them down into a ravine, allowing the others to go after Tayuya. When they find the kunoichi, Tayuya puts down the barrel and turns around to face the three remaining Konoha-nins.

"I never thought I would see you again Kin, much less us facing off against each other like this."

"I'm sorry Tayuya-senpai, but I cannot allow you to leave."

"It seems that you not only failed in your task to retrieve Sasuke, but you failed to eliminate Kin as well."

"Ki… Kimimaro… what are you doing here?"

"Orochimaru-sama assigned me to retrieve the body. I will deal with you when you get back. If you want to redeem yourself, you will hold them back."

"Argh! Exactly how many of them are there!" Naruto screams as Kimimaro carries the barrel away.

"Naruto-hentai, Haku-san. You two go after Sasuke. I will hold off Tayuya-senpai."

"No. You won't be strong enough to do it by yourself. I will stay back to help you as well. Naruto-san, it's up to you to bring Sasuke-san back."

"Kin-chan… Haku-chan…"

"Go!"

"Who says you're going anywhere!"

Before Tayuya can attack Naruto, she's pushed back by a barrage of senbon from Haku and Kin. By the time Tayuya looks back toward Naruto, he has already gone after Kimimaro. Screaming in frustration, Tayuya turns back toward Kin and Haku in anger. Further down the trail, Naruto finally catches up to Kimimaro in the edge of the forest.

"I should have known better than to leave such an important task to Tayuya. I will make sure she will pay for her failure."

"Just one problem. You won't make it back!" Naruto screams.

"You and your friends will never be able to survive facing against the Oto-Five."

"We will win and we will bring Sasuke back to Konoha!"

"How can you be so confident?"

"Because I trust my friends."

"…Trust?"

* * *

Shikamaru releases the hold on Jiroubou once everyone else is out of sight. Chouji walks up next to his teammate, who is bent over trying to catch his breath.

"Are you all right Shikamaru?"

"It took a lot more chakra to hold him down than I expected."

"At least we did our part to let the others keep up the chase."

"…Yeah, but now we have to take this guy down so we can go on and help the others."

"The only place you two are going is to the underworld. Rakanken: Tokken!"

Lowering his shoulder, Jiroubou charges at Shikamaru and Chouji, forcing the two to split up and jump to the side. Jiroubou thought that the fight would be over quickly, but he is slowly becoming tired from dealing with two opponents. If he focuses on Shikamaru, Chouji would help his teammate with his Bubun Baika no Jutsu and if Jiroubou turns his attention on Chouji, Shikamaru would strike with his Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu.

"This is taking way too long. Be grateful you get to see me using my full power."

Shikamaru and Chouji watch as black marks start spreading across Jiroubou's body, similar to those that appeared on Sasuke's body on a number of occasions. Knowing what the marks did for Sasuke, the two Konoha-nins prepare themselves for a new round of assault. To their surprise, the marks eventually cover Jiroubou's body, changing him into a demonic looking creature. Slamming his hands on the floor, Jiroubou pulls up a large boulder.

"Doton: Doryou Dango!"

Shikamaru and Chouji barely have enough time to jump away from the giant rock. Taking a long chain with a lot of kunais attached to it, Chouji uses his Baika no Jutsu and wraps the chain around his body. Seeing what his friend is doing, Shikamaru tries to hold Jiroubou down with his Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu again, remembering the effect it had on Jiroubou before and confident that it can hold Jiroubou long enough for Chouji to strike. However, Jiroubou breaks out of Shikamaru's technique easily and slams his hands on the ground again while staring down Chouji's Nikudan Harisensha.

"Doton: Doroku Gaeri!"

Pulling up a large slab of rock, Jiroubou uses the wall to block Chouji's attack. The rotating ball of human flesh barely have enough power to drill through the wall and Jiroubou easily knocks Chouji away when he crashes through, the kunais wrapped around his body long since rendered useless by the wall.

"Chouji, are you all right?" Shikamaru asks, sliding in front of his friend to protect him.

"Yeah. You think you can distract him for a little while Shikamaru? I need time to prepare."

"You're not thinking of using those pills are you?"

"That's our best chance for winning."

"Do you think you can at least avoid the third pill?"

"I'll try, but we both know that chances are I'll need to use it."

"…Go, I'll hold him down even if I need to exhaust my chakra."

Nodding his head, Chouji runs for cover behind the tree next to him. Reaching into his pocket, Shikamaru pulls out a flash grenade and toss it behind him, staring at Jiroubou charging toward him. Knowing what Shikamaru is doing, Chouji covers his eyes before the bomb hits the ground, but Jiroubou is left standing in his spot temporarily blinded. Taking advantage of the extra shadow created by the flash grenade, Shikamaru catches Jiroubou with his Kage Mane no Jutsu and focuses all of his chakra into holding Jiroubou. Pulling out a case containing three pills, Chouji opens the chamber and puts the first pill in his mouth before bracing for the effect. Once the first wave of pain passes, Chouji puts the second pill in his mouth before joining Shikamaru.

"Take a quick break Shikamaru, I'll take over."

Shikamaru glances at Chouji nervously until the Akimichi taps his right pocket and a soft rattling sound is heard. Suddenly, Chouji pushes Shikamaru away and blocks an incoming punch with his left arm. Jiroubou cocks an eyebrow when his fist makes contact, fully expecting the Konoha-nin to be flying into the tree behind him. He is even more surprised when Chouji lands an upper cut with his right arm that sends him in the air. The two Konoha-nins stare in shock as Jiroubou gets up from the hit without so much as a scratch. Showing a disturbing smile, Jiroubou charges toward Chouji again. Instead of holding back like last time, Jiroubou puts everything behind this punch and sends Chouji flying toward Shikamaru and lets the momentum slams both of them into a tree. Landing in a heap, Shikamaru sees Chouji reaching into his pocket.

"Chouji! Wait!"

"He's no longer toying around with us. We can't possibly survive this fight without using the last pill."

"But that last pill…"

"I won't let myself die yet. I still need to give Sasuke a piece of my mind when Naruto brings him back."

"…I understand. I'll distract him."

"Thanks Shikamaru… you're the best pal ever."

Standing in front of Chouji again, Shikamaru tries to use his family's technique again only to find he doesn't have nearly enough chakra. Chuckling, Shikamaru reaches for his weapons pouch and retrieves two kunais. Charging toward Jiroubou, Shikamaru fires off one of the kunais before continuing on, trying to stab Jiroubou when he is distracted by the first kunai. Jiroubou simply slams his hand down, blocking the thrown kunai and catching Shikamaru's arm. Lifting Shikamaru up to eye level, Jiroubou shows a darn grin before throwing Shikamaru to the side, slamming his back into a tree. Looking back toward the other Konoha-nin, Jiroubou notices Chouji slowly getting up, his knees still shaking slightly. Chouji's entire physique has changed, becoming much thinner than he was just minutes ago. On his back are wings of chakra, giving him the appearance of a butterfly. From his angle, Jiroubou can't see the large amount of chakra gathered in Chouji's right palm. Looking to finish the two Konoha-nins off, Jiroubou charges toward Chouji, fists raised trying to end the fight against the obviously weakened Akimichi. Chouji easily stops Jiroubou by catching his wrist. Turning his body, Chouji slams the large amount of chakra into Jiroubou's stomach, sending him flying through numerous trees before sliding to a stop.

"Chouji! Are you all right?"

"Ye… yeah. Is it over?"

"I don't think he'll be getting back up."

"…Good. I don't think I have anything left…"

"Chouji, let me help you back to the village."

"But what about…"

"I don't think we'll be much help in our condition. Beside, the side-effects will kick in soon."

"I… I suppose you're right…"

"Naruto will bring Sasuke back. He's too stubborn to let Sasuke leave."

* * *

With Kidomaru standing in front of them, Neji keeps casting quick glances over toward Hinata.

"Perhaps it's best if you head back to the village Hinata-sama."

"I want to… no, I need to prove to myself that I have become stronger," Hinata answers, activating her Byakugan.

"…Very well," Neji says, activating his Byakugan as well, "please be careful Hinata-sama."

"Are you two done talking? Cause I'm ready to start! Kumo Nenkin!"

Spitting his webs again, the web quickly hardens and turns into two blades. Taking aim, Kidomaru throws the two blades at the two Hyuugas. Neji and Hinata dodge away from the blades easily, but they can't get away from the large swarm of chakra webs that Kidomaru unleashes right after the two blades. With the two Hyuugas pinned to the trees, Kidomaru forms two chakra web spears and hurls them at Neji and Hinata. Kidomaru's smirk quickly disappears from his face when he sees Neji and Hinata easily breaking out of the chakra webs and dodges the incoming spear. Before he can even take a step, Neji is already standing next to Kidomaru is his Jyuuken stance.

"This match is over… Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!"

Hinata watches as Neji easily lands all sixty-four strikes. Both of them notice something off when Kidomaru's body hits the floor and when the dust settles, the Oto-nin is standing there with a gold shell covering his body.

"How…"

"Phew. Just in time. It seems I can't toy around with the two of you after all," Kidomaru says smirking as curse marks start spreading across his body.

"You shouldn't just focus on Neji-nii-sama! Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!"

Kidomaru turns around just in time to see Hinata descending on him. Sixty-four Jyuuken strikes later, Kidomaru slams onto the ground. Like last time, he stands up as soon as the smoke clears, though it's obvious that he's struggling slightly since he can't put up a defense in time to block the surprise attack from behind. Shooting a hatred filled glare at the two Konoha-nins, the curse marks start spreading even quicker, until he is turned into a demonic form. Seeing that Kidomaru is recovering quickly, Neji and Hinata tries to move in and land the finishing blow. Instead, they walk right into a trap as hundreds of chakra spikes shoots up from the ground. Using the Hakkeshou Kaiten and the Shugo Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou, Neji and Hinata manages to deflect all the spikes. As Neji's spinning is coming to an end, Kidomaru fires more chakra spikes and with no means of defending himself, the spikes embed themselves in Neji's body. Hinata rushes to Neji's aid just as Kidomaru leaps away into the trees.

"Neji-nii-sama, are you all right?"

"Yes. I'll be fine… watch out!"

Neji pushes Hinata out of the way as a large chakra spear comes crashing down from the sky, punching a hole through Neji's left shoulder.

"Neji-nii-sama!"

"Watch out, there's another one coming!"

Hinata tries to jump out of the way, but it still leaves a moderate size cut on her right ankle. Looking over to Hinata, Neji notices something falling off the end of the spear.

"So… he uses his webs to guide the spears… Hinata-sama! I have a plan, but I need you to draw the Oto-nin's attack. It'll be dangerous."

"I'll do it," Hinata says without a second thought, "please be prepared."

Moving in front of Neji, Hinata gets into the Jyuuken stance to feint protecting Neji and draw the attack again. Sure enough, Kidomaru launches the same attack again and Hinata jumps out of the way to the right while Neji moves up on the left and grabs the chakra string as soon as the spear impales itself to the ground. Using the chakra string as an extension to Kidomaru's body, Neji pours his chakra into string and uses it to carry the attack to Kidomaru's body before he cuts the string and forms another spear. A small distance away, Kidomaru starts to feel the effect as he cuts the string and slams to the ground. Before his body makes contact, Hinata is already next to him to land the finishing blow. Soon, Neji walks up and puts his hand on Hinata's shoulder as she watches the dead body of Kidomaru.

"Hinata-sama…"

"I… I'm all right, Neji-nii-sama… after all, this… this is what we must do as ninjas."

Neji doesn't need to look at her face to know that Hinata is crying. If he had a choice, he would much rather be the one to kill Kidomaru to save the kind hearted Hinata from the torment of her first kill. Suddenly, Neji world starts spinning around wildly as he collapses to the ground.

"Neji-nii-sama!" Hinata screams, her mind quickly taken off her first kill, "you're losing too much blood. I need to get you back to Konoha for treatment."

"But the mission…"

"We should trust that Naruto-kun would not let this mission end in failure."

"…I suppose you are right."

"Let's head back now."

* * *

Shino manages to soften the fall for Kiba and himself with his bugs. Looking down the narrow path on the bottom of the ravine, they see Sakon standing up, his appearance long since changed into that of a demon. What surprises them even more is the fact that another body is moving about a few feet behind Sakon.

"It appears this will be a two on two fight after all."

"No. The numbers are still on our side, isn't that right boy?"

"I suppose you are correct Kiba… for once."

"I'm so going to get you for that one after we take care of these two freaks."

Kiba and Shino charge in for the first strike. Surprisingly, at least to Kiba and Shino, it doesn't appear that either of the demons is sporting any form of injury despite the long fall from the top of the ravine to the bottom, without anything in between breaking their fall. Soon enough, Kiba and Akamaru use the Jyuujin Bunshin to improve the number on their side. However, even with a three to two advantage, the Konoha-nins are still struggling to defeat the two Oto-nins.

"Looks like we're going to need to use our new attack Akamaru. Shino, please back up a little."

Looking at his teammate for a brief moment, Shino notices a determined glint in Kiba's eyes as the Inuzuka takes a solider pill. Shino has seen the new technique before during one of their training, but he also knows what kind of strain it puts on Kiba and Akamaru. However, Shino also knows that there is no arguing with his teammate when he becomes this determined. Nodding his head, Shino jumps back and gets into a defensive stance just in case anything goes wrong.

"Jinjyuu Conbi Henge: Soutourou!"

"I have to admit they scared me for a moment Sakon."

"Oh, it's rare for you to admit to being scared Ukon. But then again, it is just another pathetic dog."

"If you think I'm just another dog, you'll be sorry. Garouga!"

Spinning around rapidly, the technique tears through the ground as it heads toward Sakon and Ukon. The two barely managed to jump out of the way but the technique still manages to cause some damage on their push off leg. From the back, Shino sees Kiba and Akamaru's combined form trembling slightly. During practice, Kiba barely manages to pull one Garouga off. Even with the help of the soldier pill, Shino knows that Kiba and Akamaru are almost at their limit. They will be risking chakra exhaustion if they attempt another Garouga. Letting the bugs flow out of his body, Shino prepares to help Kiba after the next strike.

"Here we go again! Garouga!"

"Kuchiyose: Rashoumon!"

A giant gate appears from the ground and Kiba and Akamaru's combined form slams right into it, knocking him near unconsciousness. Kiba and Akamaru separate as they fall to the ground completely exhausted from using the taxing technique twice. All they can see is Sakon and Ukon moving in to strike and Shino suddenly jumping in front of him to protect them. Lying on the ground, Kiba watches as Sakon is suddenly engulfed by a swarm of bugs. Looking around, Kiba can't find Ukon anywhere as Shino walks up to check on him. Suddenly, Ukon's head peeks out from Shino's neck.

"Ahh!" Kiba screams from shock.

"Kiseikikai no Jutsu. This is my kekkei genkai," Ukon says, "I can combine with anyone on a cellular level. Whatever damage you do to me, you also do to yourself. Now bug boy, tell your bugs to let my brother go."

"Is that so?" Shino says, canceling the Genjutsu hiding him from everyone.

"What!"

That's the last thing Ukon says before the Shino he is attached to breaks up into a large swarm of bugs and begins draining his chakra like they are doing to his brother. By the time the bugs leave their body, Sakon and Ukon are no longer breathing due to complete chakra exhaustion.

"This river should lead us back to Konoha," Shino says as he looks up the cliff.

"What do you mean back to Konoha! We need to go after Sasuke!"

"We don't have the means to scale the cliff and you don't have the strength to proceed with the mission. We already placed our faith in others to complete the mission when we decided to distract Sakon and separate from the group. We should maintain that faith."

"Argh, fine!"

* * *

As soon as Naruto got away from her, Tayuya turns her anger on Haku. Kin wants to help her friend, but she also doesn't want to hurt the person that she looks up to all her life and saved her life.

'Gomen Tayuya-senpai,' Kin thinks to herself as she fires of a bunch of senbon to intercept Tayuya before she can land a kick on Haku.

"You stay out of this Kin!"

"I can't do that."

"I see… so you're forcing me to fight you."

"You don't have time to look around!"

Jumping toward Tayuya, Haku lands a kick on her stomach, knocking Tayuya from the branch she is standing on. Glaring at the two girls, Tayuya jumps back and takes out her flute. Seeing what Tayuya has in her hand, Kin leaps forward, trying to stop Tayuya before she can use it. Blocking the punch, Tayuya uses Kin's momentum and throws her into a tree,

"Mateki: Mugenonsa!"

Before Haku and Kin are caught in the Genjutsu, Kin fires a senbon in Tayuya's direction. Tayuya dodges the senbon easily before turning toward Kin with an annoyed glare.

"I will take care of you later."

"Sensatsu Suishou!"

"What!"

Tayuya barely jumps out of the way of the ice needles crashing down on her, breaking the Genjutsu in the process. Turning her attention toward Haku, Tayuya notices the senbon Kin threw lodged in Haku's left shoulder. Piecing everything together, Tayuya finally realizes who Kin was aiming for when she fired her senbon.

"Why that little… doesn't matter. I'll finish both of you off right here."

Putting her flute to her mouth, curse marks starts creeping across Tayuya's body until she transforms into a female demon.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Magen: Genbusoukyuku."

"Watch out Haku-san. The demons will follow Tayuya-senpai's commands through the flute!"

The three demons move into formation and charges at Haku. Haku ends up running around in circles trying to dodge the demons' attacks and lure them into position. When she feels that she can trap all three demons along with Tayuya, she stops suddenly and forms a series of hand seals.

"Makyou Hyoushou!"

Ice mirrors starts forming around Tayuya and the demons from all angles. Stepping into the mirrors, Haku prepares for the next barrage of attack.

"Sensatsu Suishou!"

Having needles flying at her from all angles while being trapped in the small area, Tayuya uses the only thing she has to protect herself, by moving the three demons around her to take the blow. With the smoke coming from the demons returning to their realm, Tayuya tries to find a way out of the mirror formation. Just as she is about to get out, two needles pierces through Tayuya's throat right in front of the anxious Kin outside. Tears start welling up in Kin's eyes as she watches Tayuya's curse marks dissipate, transforming her back to her human form.

"You… you have her trapped… why? Why did you have to kill her!"

"Let's get her back to Konoha," Haku says, picking up Tayuya.

"What's the point! She's already dead!"

"If we don't find a place to remove the needles and treat her, she really would be dead."

"…What?"

"I aimed at the pressure points on the back of her neck. It only puts her in a temporary stasis. But if she wakes up before we treat the wound and starts struggling, I can't promise I can save her."

"Then we should get them out now!"

"No. It's a very delicate procedure. We need to find flat ground. If we keep going toward where Naruto-san went, we would be dragged into the fight. So we have to head back."

"Then we don't have time to waste!"

"Let's go," Haku says while looking in the direction Naruto had gone, "Naruto-san, please be careful."

* * *

"Trust? What a useless concept. The only person you can count on is yourself."

"You're wrong. It's this trust that makes us strong!"

"Then tell me, did you trust Sasuke?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because he ends up betraying your trust in the end. And his betrayal will cost you your life! Be proud that you can see me use my kekkei genkai."

Tilting his head to one side, Kimimaro pulls a bone sword out from his shoulder. Surprised, Naruto uses his most trusted technique to test Kimimaro's strength. After a few rounds and close to a hundred destroyed clones, smoke starts billowing from the barrel behind Kimimaro. With a loud explosion, Sasuke breaks out of the barrel and runs toward Otogakure.

"Wait, Sasuke!"

"You don't have time to look around!"

"Konoha Senpuu!"

Suddenly, Lee barges into the scene and kicks Kimimaro away before he can bring his blade down on Naruto. Before Kimimaro can turn his anger on Lee, a large of sand rises up from the ground and surrounds Kimimaro.

"Lee? Gaara?"

"Naruto, allow us to handle this unyouthful ninja."

"Uzumaki, go after the Uchiha and I will deal with this ninja. Do not be concerned about your companions, Temari and Kankurou have already set out to retrieve them."

"Thanks, I'm counting on you two."

Gaara and Lee watch Naruto chasing after Sasuke as they stand between him and Kimimaro. As soon as Naruto is out of sight, Lee takes out a bottle and takes a drink, saying that he needs to take his medicine and shoots a weary glare at Gaara as soon as the liquid touches his throat. Suddenly, Lee pushes Gaara away before charging toward Kimimaro. Gaara watches Lee stagger toward the Oto-nin, surprised that Lee pushes him away without any reason or warning. Moving about in a strange manner, Lee manages to dodge away from Kimimaro's strikes while landing several blows himself.

"Karamatsu no Mai!"

Lee is pushed back as Kiimaro's ribs start protrudes from his body. A sand wall appears in front of Lee as he tries to get up and move in again.

"What are you doing!"

"It is obvious that your tactic will no longer serve its purpose and that your body is beginning to slow. Leave the fighting to me. Go back to the village."

"Sabaku no Gaara… interesting. I'm curious to see if you are as strong as Orochimaru-sama says."

With a wave of his hand, the sand carries a struggling Lee back toward the forest and erects a wall to keep him from interrupting. The sand around Gaara starts rising around him, forming a sand sphere. Eying his opponent, Kimimaro removes the top part of his robe as curse marks starts spreading across his body. Gaara observes the transformation from inside the shell through Dai San no Me and he is shocked when Kimimaro pulls his own spine out from his back to serve a whip. Swinging his arm, Kimimaro wraps the whip around the sand shell. Gaara watches as the shell begins to crack from the pressure. If he moves the sand to form spikes to counter, it will put the shell under even more pressure and it may even disintegrate. Gathering more and more sand from the ground, Gaara concentrates his chakra to use his ultimate shield as Kimimaro forms a spear on his left arm.

"Saikou Zettai Bougyo: Shukaku no Tate!"

"Tessenka no Mai: Hana!"

Kimimaro punches the spear into the large sand raccoon. To his surprise, the spear shatters into a million pieces. Suddenly, he starts sinking into a quicksand that Gaara create during the fight. Using his kekkei genkai, Kimimaro covers his body with a exoskeleton to protect himself from the pressure.

"Sawarabi no Mai!"

Suddenly, thousands of large bone spikes comes up from the ground, turning the plain into a forest of bones. Gaara barely has enough time to escape by forming a sand platform and floating above the spikes. Meanwhile, Lee is trying to climb through the spikes from the edge of the forest, where the spikes didn't reach, before Gaara's sand starts wrapping around his ankle. Using the platform, Gaara floats to Lee's location as he looks back toward the transformed battleground.

"Should we make sure that he is…"

"He won't be fighting anymore. The amount of chakra required to perform this technique would lead to complete chakra exhaustion, even for me. He was desperate to take someone with him to the underworld."

"Yosh! Now we can go help Naruto-kun."

"You are in no position to fight. Didn't you already miss a dose of medicine."

Lee is about to argue when pain starts shooting through his body. As much as he tries to hide the pain, he knows that he will only be in the way if he does pursue Naruto and Sasuke. His shoulder slumping, Lee allows Gaara's sand to form a platform under him and carry him back to Konoha.

* * *

After getting away from Kimimaro, Naruto starts chasing after Sasuke again. Running for an hour, Naruto finally finds Sasuke standing on top of a waterfall waiting for him.

"So… you finally decide to show up."

"Sasuke, quit fooling around. We need to get back to the village now."

"I found something in the Uchiha Compound that is quite interesting… it was the guide to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan. With that, I can finally defeat Itachi."

"And running all the way out here will help you get it?"

"You can say that. It requires… a certain sacrifice, the death of a close friend by my own hands… and you fit the description."

"So… you lured me out here to kill me, is that it?"

"That's right," Sasuke says, turning toward Naruto, Sharingan flaring.

Naruto takes his battle stance, knowing he won't be able to bring Sasuke back to Konoha without a fight. The two engage in a Taijutsu battle for a while until they decide they've had enough warm-ups and begin trading Ninjutsus. The longer the battle last, the angrier Sasuke become, and eventually, curse marks start appearing all over his body.

"I never thought you would be able to push me this far, but I will kill you with my new power!"

Sasuke's body starts turning into a sickly gray tone and two demonic wings sprouts from Sasuke's back. Sensing the amount of dark chakra, Naruto's survival instincts kick in and he calls on the Kyuubi's chakra, up to the maximum level he can maintain control. The two begin exchanging blows again, and the shock wave created by the two massive chakra colliding would be enough to demolish the trees lining the area below the waterfall if they were any closer. In fact, some sections of the bank lining the river that leads into the waterfall is already crumbling away, both from the shock wave and the body of the two fighters crashing into the ground.

"So… it looks like even Orochimaru's curse seal didn't do much for you after all," Naruto taunts despite breathing hard.

"I will give you credit. You have gotten stronger… but you die now! Chidori!"

Naruto watches as Sasuke crashes down from the sky with Kakashi's prized technique. He has been holding back from using the Rasengan in fear of killing Sasuke, but he doesn't have a choice but to use it to protect himself against the Chidori. Charging the chakra sphere in his right hand, Naruto jumps up to meet Sasuke in midair. Before the two techniques crash against each other, Naruto suddenly remembers the look Ino and Sakura had when the team was about to leave the village and chase after Sasuke. Furrowing his eyebrows, Naruto decreases the power of the Rasengan and points it away from Sasuke, leaving himself open as the Chidori punches through his chest. As they get back to the ground, Sasuke removes his hand from Naruto and stares at the blood covering it in shock. Hearing the coughs from the fallen boy, Sasuke turns his attention toward Naruto.

"Naruto… why?"

"You… you said… that you need to… to kill your best friend and… and I fit the description…" Naruto says in between coughs, "I… I don't mind at all… if it means… means that you'll go back to… to Konoha."

"Naruto you idiot!"

"My, looks like you've taken cared of Orochimaru-sama's biggest concern as your gift of joining us, Sasuke," a voice said behind them.

"Kabuto, what do you want?"

"Orochimaru-sama wants me to ensure that his newest student will be arriving according to schedule," Kabuto says, "and it seems that you will be bringing your Mangekyou Sharingan with you. After all, there is no way anyone can survive with so much blood loss. Look, he's already unconscious, it shouldn't be long now."

Hearing the words, Sasuke turns toward Kabuto in anger. Kabuto simply chuckles as Sasuke's curse seal induced transformation dissipates, deeming him too weak to be of any threat. However, Kabuto realizes his mistake when he looks into Sasuke's eyes. Suddenly, Kabuto's world is covered in darkness and he feels his body becoming completely paralyzed.

"You're right. I did gain the Mangekyou Sharingan, but I won't be going to Orochimaru. It is no longer necessary."

Within seconds, Kabuto personally experiences the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan. As he loses consciousness, he sees Sasuke lifting Naruto and heading in the direction of Konoha.

* * *

Kakashi managed to find an exhausted Sasuke struggling to carry Naruto back toward Konoha. Helping his student, Kakashi and Sasuke return to the gate of Konoha where a large crowd had gathered since news of Sasuke leaving the village started spreading. Seeing the bloody and unconscious Naruto in Kakashi's arm, some in the crowd starts cheering Sasuke as their hero, no longer in fear of Sandaime's law with Naruto presumably dead. Having seen Naruto's power in action, Sasuke has already pieced some of the puzzle together, and hearing what the crowd is cheering helps complete the picture. In a sudden bout of anger, Sasuke powers up through the first stage of the curse seal again and lunges at the one civilian who is cheering the loudest, wrapping his fingers around his neck.

"If I ever hear anything bad said about Naruto again, I will not hesitate to kill you. And that goes for the rest of you!"

"Sasuke, getting Naruto to the hospital is more important."

"Hand him to me. I can get there fastest with the curse seal aiding me."

"Good, I'll clear a path for you," Kakashi says.

The ground starts trembling as Kakashi goes through hand seal after hand seal. Suddenly, a dragon made of earth rises from the ground down the main street, clearing the way for Sasuke. Kakashi fights through the crowd as soon as Sasuke is out of sight, taking cared of several members of the cheering section along the way. When Kakashi arrives at the hospital, he finds most of the Konoha rookie twelve standing outside one particular operation room along with the Suna squad.

"Is Naruto…"

"Tsunade-sama just took him inside," Shikamaru answers as some of the returning Jounin instructors start arriving.

"I wouldn't worry about Naruto. He's too stubborn to die before he becomes the Hokage."

Everyone seems to relax a slight bit hearing Asuma's words, but the uneasy silence soon envelops the group once more as they start becoming more and more concerned with each passing second. About two hours later, Tsunade finally emerges from the operation room. Everyone moves toward her as she removes the blood soaked gloves on her hands.

"He's going to be fine. Shizune is taking him to his room now."

"Can we…" Kakashi starts.

"He's still unconscious. I'll let you guys know when he wakes up."

* * *

About two days later, Naruto wakes up and finds himself in a spotless white room. At first he thinks he's finally passed away and ended up in heaven until he notice the distinctive smell of medicine and loud screaming nearby. Getting up slowly and wincing at the pain from the still healing wound in his chest, Naruto staggers to the door and tries to find the source of the noise. As soon as he opens the door, he can easily identify the voice belonging to Kin. Looking around the hallway, he sees the said girl standing at the door a few rooms down. Using the wall for support, Naruto walks over to see what is happening.

"Naruto-san! What are you doing out of bed!" Shizune, one of the many people inside, screams.

"What is going on here?" Naruto asks, taking note of the people in the room.

"Naruto, please help Tayuya-senpai! They are going to take her to the interrogation division!"

Naruto almost jumps back in surprise when Kin grabs his arm. She doesn't even know if Naruto would be any help at all, but she's too scared to think properly at the moment and whomever she can bring to her side would be helpful in her confused mind.

"Tayuya? Why does that name sound so familiar… hey I remember! Isn't that one of the people who tried to take Sasuke to Orochimaru?"

"That's right," Tsunade says, "she has valuable information regarding Orochimaru and we need to get it out her."

"And if I can talk her into giving up the information willingly?" Naruto asks, seeing the desperate look in Kin's eyes.

"Well… in that case… why do you care so much Naruto?"

"Tayuya also saved Kin didn't she? So she is partly responsible for us winning against Oto. Which means she's partly a hero to this village."

"You'll never give up till you have your way," Tsunade says, sighing, "I'll give the two of you three days to get the information out of her. If you fail, then we do thing my way."

"But Tsunade-sama!"

"That's enough Shizune. It's much better if we don't have to resort to using violence anyway."

"…Hai, Tsunade-sama."

As soon as Tsunade, Shizune, and the ANBU clear the room, Kin rushes over to Tayuya. Naruto follows hesitantly, weary of any potential surprise attacks. When he gets close, Naruto notices that Tayuya barely has enough strength to speak, much less actually going on the offensive.

"I see you have recovered, Naruto-san," a voice says behind them.

"Haku-chan!"

"You're probably wondering what happened to Tayuya-san, am I correct Naruto-san?"

"Well… sort of."

"The same thing that happened to Zabuza-san when your squad first fought against him."

"What? Got her butt kick?" Naruto jokes, putting his arms behind his head.

"Well, that too," Haku says with a smirk, "I hit two pressure points on her neck with my senbons."

"Ah, just like when you put Zabuza in that fake death state right?"

"Yes. Kin-san was quite upset when the senbons found their marks."

"You two should be glad that I can't move a muscle right now or else you're both dead!"

"Tayuya-senpai, please calm yourself…"

"How can you help them capture me Kin! You should know what would happen to me!"

"I only know what would happen to you if you go back to Oto!"

"Kin…"

"All Orochimaru cares about is himself. With Sasuke back in Konoha, you would be killed by Orochimaru the moment you step foot in Oto."

"He's the one who…"

"Even if he is the one who saved us from the streets, that doesn't give him the right to kill us when he deems it convenient! I don't want to find out that someone close to me is killed by Orochimaru again…"

"Kin-san…"

Haku tries to comfort the hysteric girl by putting her hands on Kin's shoulder, but she simply shakes them off and runs toward the window, determined to hide her crying face from the other occupants in the room. Haku tries to move toward Kin again only to have Naruto stop her. Shaking his head, he gestures for Haku to take a seat and let Kin release her pent up anger.

"Kin-chan's really worried about you. So would you stop worrying her and just tell Tsunade-baa-chan what she wants to know? I'm sure Kin-chan and I can convince Tsunade-baa-chan to let you start a new life here in Konoha."

"Like they'll ever allow an enemy to stay here."

"They let Kin-chan stay here. And perhaps you don't know, but Haku-chan and Zabuza were from Kiri."

"And even if they let me stay, they'll still have someone following me around at all times like a prisoner."

"I doubt Konoha has that type of manpower while they are constantly trying to protect themselves against Oto," Haku says.

"Please… Tayuya-senpai. Just tell Hokage-sama what she wants to know," Kin says, turning around and showing her tear streaked face.

"Fine! Only if they promise not to treat me like a criminal."

"Don't worry. Haku-chan, can you get Tsunade-baa-chan for us?"

Nodding her head, Haku leaves the room in search of the Hokage. Walking over to Kin, Naruto puts his hand on the now calmer girl. When Tsunade and Haku returns, they find Kin once again by Tayuya's bedside while Naruto is sleeping in the other bed in the room. Seeing who has entered, Kin moves toward Naruto's bed and wakes him up.

"Naruto, Hokage-sama is here."

"Ohaiyo, Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto says, yawning, "did Haku tell…"

"She told me everything. I'll agree to the stipulation if the information proofs useful."

"Then it's probably pointless," Tayuya says, "Orochimaru should be making his escape as we speak. There should still be some form of defense at the place, but I doubt you'll find Orochimaru himself there."

"That's fine. It's helpful enough if it weakens Orochimaru's forces."

Tsunade gestures for Haku to take note on everything Tayuya says. About half an hour later, Tayuya finishes telling everyone in the room about everything she knows about Oto. Smiling as she reads through all the notes, Tsunade nods as she stands up. Stopping before she reaches the door, Tsunade turns back toward the teenagers with a disturbing grin.

"Oh yes, Tayuya, about your housing arrangement. It seems that you are very close to Kin… therefore you will be moving in with her once you are cleared to leave the hospital."

"What! Why do you have to throw another person to my house! It's crowded enough as it is!"

"Well, according to what I know, it's not your house. It's Zabuza and Haku's house. You don't have any problem with Tayuya moving in do you Haku?" Tsunade asks, challenging her to say no.

"No, not at all," Haku says, catching the hint in Tsunde's tone.

Huffing, Naruto lays back down onto the hospital bed. Smirking at another apparent victory against the blond boy, Tsunade adds one more line before leaving.

"Well, you seem to enjoy Tayuya's presence enough to sleep in the same room as her. After all, knowing your condition, if you're healthy enough to be walking about, you're free to go."

Naruto jumps out of the bed blushing from the implication of Tsunade's words. Muttering under his breath, Naruto leaves the girls and goes back to his room to pack. Giving Kin and Tayuya a bit of time to themselves, Haku excuses herself to help Naruto.

* * *

Two days later, even though Tayuya is still physically weakened, Tsunade discharges her from the hospital. Kin and Haku are there waiting as soon as they get the news to help Tayuya home. When they get home, Tayuya mentions that an old man was looking for Naruto just as she was preparing to leave the hospital. After getting a more detailed description from Tayuya, who didn't hesitate to attach a few colorful adjectives to the description, Naruto leaves his house wondering what Jiraiya wants with him. It doesn't take Naruto long to find Jiraiya peeking at one of the few bathhouses nearby.

"Oi, Ero-Sennin," Naruto says quietly to save himself from the extra running.

"Oh, there you are kid. I was looking all over for you."

"Right, I'm sure you would be able to find me inside a female bathhouse," Naruto says sarcastically.

"Well… with your popularity these days, who knows for sure? Anyway, I want to talk to you about a training trip."

"Why?"

"Well, you already know about Itachi and Kisame coming after you. There will be others, to capture you for what you have inside you."

"And we can't train here because?"

"All the people here will be a distraction. Beside, I'm sure you don't want them to use your friends as hostages against you, at least until you're strong enough to save them. I do want you to know though, it will be a lot longer than that little two week training session you had."

"Fine, when do we leave?"

"Whenever you feel you're ready. Just make sure it's really early in the morning. The last thing we need is an emotional sendoff… or for me to suffer a worse fate than Zabuza."

"Fine. Let's just get this over with before I have a chance to think about it. Tomorrow at the gate, five in the morning."

"Good. Then I will see you tomorrow."

"OK…" Naruto says, walking a short distance away, "ERO-SENNIN!"

Running away laughing his head off, he can hear a ruckus inside the bathhouse as a number of kunoichi inside gather their things and charges out to attack the old pervert. Naruto stops at the front door when he gets home, trying to recompose himself and keep his upcoming training trip from the girls. That night, he prepares a letter explaining the reason for his leaving. Putting the letter under the door to Haku's room, Naruto sneaks out the next morning with his lightly packed backpack. When he gets to the gate, he sees three people standing there waiting.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-teme, what are you two doing here?"

"Well, it seems that Jiraiya-sama have the same idea I had. I'm taking Sasuke on a training trip to both improve his ability and hide from Orochimaru."

"I see…"

"When we come back, we'll see who's the stronger one again. And at that time, I don't want you to hold back."

"Yeah, I'm going to give you a butt kicking you've never experienced before! Hey wait… if all three of us are leaving, what will happen to Sakura-chan?"

"She had already asked Tsunade to train her, I wouldn't worry about her kid. Let's go before they know we're missing," Jiraiya says.

"Yes, that's a good idea. The council would be in an uproar if they found out Hokage-sama had approved our training trips. I for one don't want to be around when that happens. Let's go Sasuke."

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Note:** This is the first chapter post-timeskip. Again, just to clear things up, the time is somewhere around mid-to-late September (for reasons you will see later). So based on that, I think these are the characters' age: Naruto-15, Ayame-20, Temari-19, Tayuya-17, Kin-17, Haku-17, Tenten-17, Yugito-16, Isaribi-16, Sasame-16, Sakura-16, Ino-16, Hinata-15, Hanabi-10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XVII-**

Two figures, one teenager and one elderly man, are seen walking through the forest heading toward Konoha. The old man seems to have trouble catching up to teenager, who has since slowed down to wait for the old man, albeit not quietly.

"Hurry up!"

"Shut up gaki! If you hadn't put my leg in a cast, I would've beaten you to the village by now!"

"Yeah? I won fair and square. It's not my fault your bones have gotten fragile with age!"

"I'm not old!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Just hurry it up, I want to be there before sunset. The last time I talked to anyone from back home is on those two missions almost two years ago."

"Fine, fine. If it means I'll be rid of you."

A couple of hours later, the two finally reaches the gates of the village. The guards take one step toward them before recognizing the old man and backs away, saluting. In a blink of the eye, the teenager disappeared. The two guards look around frantically until they notice the old man looking up. Following his gaze, the two find the teenager standing on top of the gates. The old man walks up to one of them and taps on his shoulder and said something and the guard disappears after nodding his head.

"It's good to be back to this village."

"So you've finally decided to come back Naruto," a voice says near him.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're back too? Does that mean that he…"

"Yes, we came back about three months ago. Managed to take care of a couple of pursuers from Orochimaru along the way."

"If that's the best Orochimaru has, then I'm glad I didn't go to him."

"Sasuke-teme."

"So… how strong have you gotten Naruto?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"You two didn't forget about me, did you?"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Oi! The four of you get down from there!"

"Hai, hai, Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto says, "I barely got back to the village and she starts ordering me around already."

The four ninjas jump down from the rooftop to join the two Sannin on the ground. Walking next to Naruto, Jiraiya elbows him to the side and gestures toward Kakashi with his head. As though he suddenly remembered something, Naruto reaches into his weapons pouch and takes out a book and hands it to Kakashi.

"This… this is…"

"I still don't see why you would want to read something like this. I couldn't read through two pages of this junk…"

"…You mean you read it?"

Naruto suddenly notices a large amount of killing intent behind him. Looking to his side, Naruto sees Sasuke taking a couple of steps away from Naruto and Kakashi. Turning toward his sensei, he is just in time to see Kakashi teleporting away with his new book.

"NA-RU-TO!"

"Sa… Sakura-chan…?"

One punch, two broken walls, and three downed trees later, Naruto finds himself hanging upside down with his ankle caught by the main branch of the fourth tree he slammed into. Gulping, Naruto watches as Sakura advances toward him, leaving behind a trail of inch-deep footprints until Tsunade stops the raging girl.

"Is it over?" Kakashi asks, appearing on the branch Naruto's ankle is caught on.

"Kakashi-sensei you coward! Help me get down from here now!"

"Dope, be careful what you say or else you're going to get all of us in trouble," Sasuke says, showing up next to Kakashi and helping Naruto, "as you can see, Sakura now has the strength to go along with her temper."

"I thought Sakura-chan is only learning how to be a medic-nin. Why did Tsunade-baa-chan teach Sakura-chan her crazy strength too?"

"What did you just say Naruto?"

"That's enough Sakura, we don't need you destroying any more buildings around the village. You're lucky they were going to take down that abandoned house you punched Naruto through before anyway, or else you'll be the one paying the bill," Tsunade says before turning toward Kakashi.

"Eh? Oh right," Kakashi says, noticing the look, "now that all of you are back together after so long, I'm going to test your teamwork again."

"The stupid bell test again? You have to come up with something better Kakashi-sensei," Naruto says.

"Though it'll be fun to show Kakashi-sensei up for what he did to us the last time we took this test," Sakura says.

"I suppose it would be helpful for each of us to know the others' strengths and weaknesses," Sasuke says.

"While you four go ahead and do that, I'll organize a gathering for tomorrow to celebrate your return."

"Why?"

"Don't argue with Tsunade-sensei," Sakura whispers, "she's been trying to find an excuse to get away from all the work for weeks now."

"What work?"

"Hokage-sama has a lot of responsibilities. She has to make decision on many things regarding the village."

"So?"

"Well, she needs to examine all the paperwork and consider the pros and cons before she can make decisions that may impact the village and that takes a lot of time," Sakura continues to explain.

"I wouldn't need any time at all if I'm the Hokage."

"That's what every Hokage said dating back to my grandfather," Tsunade says, jumping in, "what makes you so different."

"Because I know how to cut down on the time it takes to read through every document. If I can go through the small library in the Hokage Tower is just about two weeks three years ago, how long do you think it would take for me to read through all the paper work."

"That's only cause you used Kage Bunshin… oh."

"Exactly Tsunade-baa-chan no baka."

"Well, I think we should get started," Kakashi says, trying to get Naruto away before Jiraiya loses his grip on Tsunade's shoulder.

* * *

Team seven soon find themselves back in their old training ground after escaping Tsunade's wrath. While the three teenagers try to catch their breath, Kakashi takes out three bells to show the kids. Before Kakashi can go on explaining the exam, Naruto screams for Kakashi to begin the exam. Sighing at his ever impatient student, Kakashi closes his precious new book and puts it away.

"I thought you would like my present Kakashi-sensei, I'm hurt."

"Naruto, you're the only unknown on this team. I personally trained Sasuke and we all saw Sakura's power in action. This is more a test to see if the three of you can incorporate a complete unknown to your team."

"Yeah, yeah. All we need to do is to take the bells from you."

"Yes, that is the goal, but it's important for the three of you to understand the pur…"

"Whatever. I just want to get this done and go to Ichiraku."

"Same old Naruto. I'll have to remember to ask Tsunade-shishou to hire Ayame-san for the party," Sakura says.

"Ramen…" Naruto whispers as he starts to daydream.

"Let's just get started before we lose him completely," Sasuke grumbles.

Naruto refocuses on the task at hand after Sakura slaps him on the back of the head gently. Kakashi gestures for them to begin with a wave of his hand. Unlike the last time, all three ninjas disappear from sight. Looking around, Kakashi finds that all three have greatly improved their stealth ability. Sighing, Kakashi lifts his hitaiate and reveals his Sharingan. Using the power of the kekkei genkai, Kakashi suddenly notices slight movements coming closer and closer toward him. Putting his hands together, Kakashi dispels the Genjutsu just in time for him to block a punch from Naruto.

"Darn it!" Kakashi hears Sakura scream.

"If stealth won't work, then we attack head on!" Sasuke screams, charging out from the forest.

Kakashi leaps over a sweeping leg kick from Sasuke before grabbing the wrist of the descending Sakura and throwing her into Sasuke. When the two bodies collide with each other, they disappear and a large plume of smoke erupts from where they were. As soon as Kakashi's feet touch the ground, it collapses under him. Even with all the noise coming from the crumbling ground, Kakashi can still hear a distinctive "Cha" from the kunoichi in his squad. Suddenly, Kakashi notices a trail of sparks coming toward him. Leaping up in the air, Kakashi manages to leap over the Chidori and out of the smoke cloud from the ground's destruction. Looking around, he sees Sakura and Sasuke standing around smirking while Naruto is jumping up parallel from him about ten meters away. Kakashi puts up his arms to block a kunai thrown by Naruto. While Kakashi is distracted, Naruto forms a Kage Bunshin and throws the clone at Kakashi. With Kakashi's arms occupied, the clone easily snatches the bells and throws two of them to Sakura and Sasuke. Instead of risking throwing the bell pass Sharingan Kakashi, the Kage Bunshin waits for Naruto to run around to retrieve it.

"A rather crude tactic, but effective nonetheless. Very well, I will report back to the Hokage."

Naruto and Sakura cheer as Kakashi leaves the training ground. Looking toward the pink hair girl next to him, Naruto opens his mouth only to close it again quickly when he looks past her at the small crater said girl created. Rubbing the back of his head while chuckling nervously, Naruto turns around as though nothing happened and heads back toward the village to his favorite eatery.

"Ne, Naruto."

"Is… is something the matter Sakura-chan?"

"Are you going to Ichiraku?"

"Uh… yeah. So… see you guys tomorrow."

"Wait! I'm a bit hungry too. You don't mind if I tag along right? Sasuke, are you going to come as well?"

"I suppose it would be good to catch up."

"Well then that settles it. Let's go."

* * *

Naruto receives a warm welcome when Teuchi and Ayame recognize who walked pass the curtain, which happened when he decides to order his lunch. While they are eating, Naruto starts asking about their friends. Sasuke slows down as well. He never asked Sakura about it but he is still slightly curious about them. He decides to follow Kakashi's advice and tries to mend his relationship with the other Konoha-nins.

"Well, you'll get to meet them tomorrow, but I guess telling you now can't hurt. So what do you want to know about specifically?"

"Well, how about everyone who took the Genin exam with us?"

"Well, everyone is still basically the same. Everyone are at least Chuunin by now, even Sasuke, who came back just in time for the last Chuunin examination. Neji-san and Shino-san both made Jounin already, along with Haku-san, Kin-san, and Tayuya-san. Shikamaru probably would have too, if he isn't so darn lazy and actually take the darn exam."

"Yeah, typical Shikamaru."

"Temari-san and Kankurou-san from Suna also made Jounin. I think Temari-san is in the village for some official business. She might be there at the party tomorrow."

"What about Gaara? I haven't seen him in almost two years."

"Well… he…"

"Nothing happened to him right? Come on Sakura-chan tell me!" Naruto asks, concerned.

"Even if you don't tell him Sakura, he'll find out soon enough. Gaara became the Godaime Kazakage about a year ago."

"Really? That's great!"

"Naruto, you're not upset?" Sakura asks.

"Why should I be upset?"

"Well, you always wanted to be the Hokage… I thought you might be upset if Gaara-san became the Kazekage before you…"

"Him becoming Kazekage has nothing to do with me becoming Hokage or not Sakura-chan. Actually, it gives me… more confidence."

"Naruto…" Sakura whispers seeing the far away look on Naruto's face.

"You two knows about me don't you? What I have inside me?"

Sakura and Sasuke nod their head at what Naruto is implying. The two had wondered about the ability Naruto shown in Nami no Kuni for the longest time. Sasuke had found out when he brought Naruto back to Konoha after their fight at the Valley of the End. In fact he almost killed several of the more rowdy mobsters, but Naruto was unconscious at the time. Sakura had found out when she started training under Tsunade and received the power to study the file of some of her friends. Tsunade made it her initiation test to gauge Sakura's reaction when she found out the truth Naruto, and she's proud to say that she passed that test with flying colors.

"I'm almost the same as Gaara. If he is accepted by his village… then maybe I would too."

"Don't let them get to you dope," Sasuke says, looking away, "if they can't see you for who you are, then it's their problem."

"Yeah… I suppose."

"Come on Naruto. Don't look so down," Sakura says, putting her hand on his shoulder, "let's run through a few sparring session after we're done. That should cheer you up."

"Yeah, you're right Sakura-chan. Besides, Sasuke-teme still owes me a fight."

"Watch it you two. I don't want to get my cloths all dirty because I have to put you two back together in one piece. I said a sparring session, not an all out fight."

"Yeah, yeah. I can't guarantee that you won't have to treat Sasuke, but I bet he won't even land a hit on me."

"I'll make sure you get to spend plenty of time getting to know Sakura better by the time the fight is over dobe."

"Oh yeah! I'm going to destroy you!"

"Che."

Sakura smiles as she watches her two teammates arguing. She was slightly worried that the training trip would make Naruto lose his cheerful self. She has seen plenty of cases of ninjas losing their personality after going through rigorous training, predominantly those in the ANBU. She did calm a bit after Sasuke returned and seeing his demeanor mellow out during his training. Though a small part of her became even more worried since the trip can change Sasuke's personality, who knows what it would do to Naruto. But seeing them together again, arguing like they are still twelve years old, lifts all the worry she has.

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke."

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks as the two turn their attention on the kunoichi.

"Do you two want to come over for dinner after the sparring session?"

"I'm going to pass."

"Well… I suppose I can go Sakura-chan."

'Yep, just like old times,' Sakura thinks to herself, sighing, "OK, I should head home to tell my mom. I'll see you two at the training ground. Try not to kill each other until I get there."

"But you still haven't paid…"

"What? You should be grateful to have such a beautiful lady accompanying you two for lunch, and now you want me to pay for my own meal? I'll see you two later."

"Argh, Sakura-chan must be spending too much time with Ino-chan."

"I wouldn't know. They haven't been following me around anymore. Thank goodness."

"What? How could that be? They used to worship you."

"Used to. And I'm glad at the lack of attention. It was… annoying."

"How can you say that?"

"You'll see eventually…" Sasuke says before taking a look at Naruto, "or maybe not."

While Naruto isn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, he knows when someone is talking down on him. From the infamous smirk to the way his is looking at him, it doesn't take long for Naruto to switch to berserk mode. Just as the two are about to take it outside on their way to fighting all the way to the training ground, Teuchi reaches over the counter and lifts the two Chuunins up by the collar and gestures with his head toward the empty bowls piled up on the table. Chuckling nervously, Sasuke and Naruto immediately delves into their pockets and pay for their meal before scrambling to the training ground.

* * *

The sparring and the subsequent dinner are pretty standard affairs, nothing too unpredictable happened. The sparring session produced nothing more than a few deep bruises on both sides and a destroyed training ground from Sakura destroying the ground before Sasuke can charge up his Chidori or likewise for Naruto and his Rasengan. Sakura can begin to see disturbing similarities between the rivalry of Sasuke and Naruto and that of Kakashi and Gai. Sakura reminds herself to talk to Tenten when she has time to learn how to control the two much like how Tenten has control over Lee and Neji's so call rivalry. After Sakura fix Sasuke's ankle, which was caught in the line of fire from Sakura's punch, the Uchiha heads home grumbling. At dinner, Sakura finds out that Naruto's training included a very blend diet as Naruto almost devoured everything her mom set out on the table. The two Haruno watch in amazement as Naruto almost cleaned out their food supply. Naruto didn't exactly have a light lunch at Ichiraku, even for his standard, but his eating rate during dinner is ridiculous. It's almost like he hasn't eaten in a week. Which, coincidentally, Sakura finds out that did happen about a year ago during his training trip. After dinner, when Sakura asks Naruto to stay over, Naruto quickly refuses. It's bad enough that he couldn't communicate with anyone during the last two years of his training trip, the girls will have his head if they find out he refuses to go home even after he has returned. Sakura giggles at how fearful he is of Haku and Kin, but doesn't insist for him to stay nonetheless. By the time Naruto gets home, he is already starting to feel the effect of the afternoon's training. Opening the door, he slumps into his room and falls face first into his bed. Suddenly, there is a loud scream followed by a thud as Naruto's half asleep body slams onto the floor. The first thing Naruto sees with only the moonlight outside is the green hair on the head of the person who pushed him off his own bed.

"Eeek! A pervert has broken in!" The person, whom Naruto identifies as a girl, screams.

"What's going on?" Another girl screams as she charges into the room and turns on the light.

"Haku-chan?"

"Who are you?" The said girl asks, glaring at him and reaching for the weapons to the desk next to her.

"Wait! It's me! Naruto!"

"Naruto-san?" Haku asks wide-eyed and frozen in place.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Another girl asks as three other girls walk in.

"Naruto-san is back!" Haku says.

"Naruto-hentai?"

"Mou Kin-chan, would you stop calling me that? And you must be Tayuya-chan right? But… who are these two? And why is this one sleeping in my room?"

"You mean you don't remember us Naruto-san?" The two girls ask, obviously saddened.

Naruto looks back and forth between the two girls. One of them has orange hair while the other one has dark green hair. Naruto keep wrecking his brain but he can't remember ever seeing the two girls. After giving it a few more seconds, Naruto shakes his head to answer in the negative.

"I guess you must have groped plenty of girls in your life then," the orange hair girl screams, pouting.

"Kin-chan, do you have to tell everyone that accident?"

"You mean you groped Kin-san too?" The orange hair girl demands.

"Huh? Wait… you mean… Sasame-chan? Then you must be… Isaribi-chan? When did you two come to Konoha?"

"You asked us to come to Konoha genius," Sasame says, crossing her arms.

"It's good to see you again Naruto-san," Isaribi says, finally getting out of bed.

"Gomen Naruto-san, Tsunade-sama made them move in with us and we didn't have enough rooms… so we let Isaribi-san stay in this room," Haku says.

"Baka Tsunade-baa-chan. Well, I would love to catch up with you girls, but I'm really tired," Naruto says, yawning, "I'll sleep on the sofa. See you girls in the morning."

"Wait Naruto-san. We have a new room for you. We move your things to Zabuza-san's room," Haku says.

"Then what about Zabuza?"

"He is no longer staying here."

"What! What happened?"

"Zabuza-san simply moved to another house nearby with his new family."

"Yeah, he said something about the overflow of female presence is bad for his son," Tayuya says.

"New family? Son?"

"More like stepson. Do you remember Tazuna-san from Nami no Kuni?" Haku says.

"Yeah… I wanted to visit them but Ero-Sennin said I can't be distracted from training."

"Well, you would only be able to find Tazuna-san in Nami no Kuni. Tsunami-san and Inari are no longer living there."

"What happened to them? Where did they go?"

"I knew it, you really are an idiot. How many clues does Haku have to tell you before you get it?" Tayuya says.

"Zabuza-san has married Tsunami-san. Inari is living with them. He is Zabuza-san's stepson."

"Really? That's great!"

Haku notices that Naruto is not speaking with the same enthusiasm he normally would and that he, on several occasions, has tried to be polite and hides his yawns as the others are talking. Gesturing for the other girls to stop, Haku pushes Naruto out of Isaribi's room and into his before closing the door and telling the girls to go back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Haku invites Zabuza and his family over for breakfast. Zabuza looks at the girl in confusion at the way she practically orders him to bring his family over. Shrugging it off, he does as he was told and finds his son tackling someone out of his chair as soon as they enter the house.

"Ah Naruto. I see that you are back," Zabuza says, prying Inari off the said teenager.

"And I see that you're married," Naruto says, ruffling Inari's hair.

"Yeah… happened about a year or so ago."

"Never thought I would see you settling down, considering how you were."

"Well, several things happened. Some back in Nami no Kuni, some after Tsunami came to Konoha."

Naruto notices a slight hint of pink on Tsunami's cheeks. It doesn't take much for Naruto to put all the clues together. Chuckling, Naruto elbows Zabuza in the ribs.

"Would Inari be expecting a little brother any time soon?"

"Mom?"

"Naruto-kun is just kidding dear."

"Well, I don't quite mind actually, if you're worried about my feelings."

"Inari, your mother is embarrassed enough as it is."

"Gomen dad."

"OK, breakfast is ready!" Haku screams from the dinning room.

"Yay, Haku-nee-chan's cooking is the best… ow! Mom," Inari whines, nursing the bump on his head.

"You deserved it Inari," Naruto says, chuckling.

Getting to the table, Zabuza notes how the girls are quietly fighting over the seats next to Naruto. When Inari tries to take one of the seats, Zabuza pulls him out of harms way before he faces the girls' wrath. Eventually, Haku and Tayuya win the fight and the other girls grumble as they take their seat around the table. Glancing over, Zabuza notes that Tsunami is giggling at the girls' expression. Reaching over, Zabuza ruffles Inari's hair as he grumbles about not being able to sit next to his idol.

"So, anything happened between you and Isaribi last night Naruto?" Zabuza asks.

Naruto almost chokes on the food he's eating. Reaching over, Haku pats Naruto's back as he tries to clear his airway. Inari looks at his idol in confusion for a brief moment before getting a slight idea from Isaribi's blush. Grinning from ear to ear, Inari turns toward Naruto as he seems to have finally recovered.

"So… is Isaribi-nee-chan your… this?" Inari asks, holding up his pinky.

Naruto almost sprays his food all over the table as he's caught in another coughing fit. Isaribi is completely frozen sitting opposite to Naruto, face blushing so red that it would put Hinata to shame. Slowly recovering, Naruto notices that Isaribi's body no longer has the scales that she received when she was an experiment to Orochimaru. Her hair covered her face last night and the pajamas covered the rest of her body. Reaching over, Naruto touches Isaribi's cheek to make sure that it's not a Henge. Isaribi freezes once again as soon as Naruto's hand touches her cheek, the blush flaring up again. Finally realizing what Naruto is feeling for, Isaribi smiles at her savior.

"Tsunade-sama treated my condition successfully," Isaribi answers Naruto's unasked question.

"Really? That's great!"

"Say, Zabuza-sensei, are we going to training after breakfast? I'm kinda hoping to get a day off so we can catch up with Naruto," Sasame says.

"Me too Zabuza-sensei," Isaribi says, "but Hanabi-chan would probably complain…"

"You mean you are the Jounin instructor for Sasame-chan, Isaribi-chan, and Hanabi-chan?"

"I thought they would've told you already Naruto," Zabuza says, "it lets me stay in the village more often. As for your request… Hokage-sama has asked me to bring my team to this mansion…"

"Yeah, Tsunade-baa-chan said that she would throw a party to celebrate my return."

"Really? Yay, party! Zabuza-sensei has been working us to the ground lately."

"Isaribi…" Sasame says, elbowing the said girl and gesturing toward a growling Zabuza with her head.

* * *

Later that day, Tsunade personally arranges for all of Naruto's friends to appear at the party, which is held in a mansion near the village's wall. Of everyone present, only four people know the true function of the mansion. To everyone else it's just another large mansion on the edge of the village, but to Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sarutobi, and Kakashi, the mansion is the former home of the Yondaime. Looking around the crowd, Naruto is surprised to see how much his friends change in appearance but remain the same in personality. Suddenly, someone clings to his arm from behind, causing him to almost choke on his drink.

"Naruto-kun! I missed you so much!"

"Te… Temari-chan?"

By this point, most of the female attention, predominantly female teenagers' attention, is focused on the pair.

"Naruto-kun! Why did you leave without telling me? I thought we had something special together."

"Wh… what?" Naruto stutters, too confused to form coherent thoughts.

"Remember all those nights we spent together? Granted, there was some difficulty in the first night and it kind of hurt…"

"Naruto!"

"Wait, Sakura-chan, it's a misunderstanding!"

"Why do you get jealous so easily Sakura? I'll let you join us next time."

"Have you no decency?" Ino screams, "and you have the nerve to invite other people to join?"

"OK, OK, no need to yell, you can join us too. The same goes for the rest of you girls. As long as you can stay quiet enough to not destroy the mood and not wake up the whole neighborhood."

"You… you… you perverted…" Sakura stutters, blushing beet red much like the other girls.

"Perverted? You girls are the only ones who are perverted. What's so bad about stargazing?"

"Temari-chan, you are the one who misled them," Naruto says, sighing.

"Whatever do you mean Naru-chan?" Temari says with the fakest innocent look.

"But what about those things about first time?" Ino asks.

"Oh about that? Well, I was sitting on the roof of the Kazekage Compound one night, trying to set up for the night when I notice that the light in Naruto's room is still on, so I decide to ask him if he wants to join me. Instead of running back inside, I decide to go through the window instead. But I didn't know that he set up traps around the room…"

"Ero-Sennin made me put them up as practice since he didn't think anyone would try to break in."

Getting a satisfactory explanation, the girls turn their glares on each other. Most of them have long identified a small group of girls as their competition, but never in their wildest dream did they think that there will be so much competition. It is at this point that the girls notice Temari still has her arms around Naruto. In his spot, Naruto starts trembling from the girls' glare. Toward the other end of the room, Sasuke smirks at the looks on the girls' face. He is sure that Naruto notices too, the same look that Sakura and Ino would have when they both appear in the vicinity of Sasuke when they were younger.

"OK, that's enough," Tsunade says as the girls start advancing on Temari, "just because I'm hosting a party here doesn't mean you can trash the place. Take your problems outside."

While most of the girls disperse back into the party, one girl in particular braved the sneaking glares from Temari and approaches Naruto. While she is smiling on the outside, the girl is absolutely seething on the inside because so many girls exposed themselves as, at minimum, an admirer of Naruto. Due to her age in comparison to the others, she has to keep that many more girls away from Naruto much longer in order for her appearance to develop enough to attract any romantic feelings toward her.

"Naruto-nii-sama," Hanabi says, tugging on Naruto's jacket, "you must have gotten a lot stronger from your training right?"

This caught the said teenage boy's attention. Turning toward Hanabi, Naruto starts telling her everything that happened during the trip, including his six months stay in Suna to train with Gaara and the two missions that Tsunade assigned to him which resulted in him meeting Sasame and Isaribi, sans the small bit of detail involving his hand and Sasame's chest of course. Then he goes into all the training he gone through in the subsequent two years as he travel through the ninja world with Jiraiya. Hanabi listens to her beloved nii-sama, or just beloved period when she's by herself, about how much stronger he has become.

"So that means you can help me train right? Sasame and Isaribi keep complaining when Zabuza-sensei tries to train me so I hardly get adequate training and the Chuunin Exam will be here in a few months."

"Well, I suppose I kinda promised Hiashi-jii-san that I would help. I still have to go through training sessions and go on missions, but I can help you when I have time."

"Arigatou Naruto-nii-sama!" Hanabi screams as she wraps her arms around Naruto.

"All right Hanabi-chan, leave Naruto-kun alone so he can enjoy the party," Hinata says, walking over.

Naruto missed the sparks flying between Hinata and Hanabi as Ayame brings out the ramen from the kitchen. Attracted by the aroma, Naruto starts stumbling across the room toward the table Ayame is setting up.

"Ayame-chan, what flavor is it?" Naruto asks, grabbing a bowl and waits for Ayame to fill it with his favorite food.

"Miso of course. You would think that I know what my favorite customer's favorite food is."

Ayame giggles at how Naruto salivates as he watches the ramen filling his bowl. Haku stares at his reaction and determines that she needs to pick up their recipe.

"Like they say, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach…"

"Did you say something Haku-san?" Sasame asks.

"What? …Oh, no, nothing. Don't worry about it."

By the time the party ends that night, Tsunade is questioning whether it's a good decision to host a party after all. She saw the way the girls were acting when Temari pulled her little trick. If what Jiraiya told her about Akatsuki and Orochimaru prior to the party is true, this is the worst time for the ninjas to turn against each other. However, after downing a couple bottles of sake, the troubles are the last thing in her mind. Chasing all the youngsters out of the building, she leaves it in the hands of the Jounins to clean up the place before heading home herself.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XVIII-**

A couple of days later, Kakashi's team is standing in Tsunade's office waiting for their first team mission in almost three years. As soon as Tsunade's hand reaches for the pile of D-Ranked mission, Naruto starts his outburst complaining about the mission.

"Naruto… really now…" Kakashi grumbles behind him.

"Still as enthusiastic as ever I see."

"Jiji? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I'd drop by to see how everything is going. That and I wanted to talk to Tsunade about the missions she's been putting my grandson's team through."

"See Kakashi-sensei! I'm not the only one complaining about the missions."

"We have a huge problem Hokage-sama… oh, greetings Sandaime-sama. Please excuse my rudeness."

"What is it Shizune?" Tsunade asks.

"We've just received an urgent message from Suna," Shizune says, handing a scroll to Tsunade.

Tsunade's brows furrow as she reads the message. Sighing, Tsunade tosses the scroll at Naruto. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke all lean in to see what the message is about and why Tsunade would allow Naruto to read it. Their eyes all widen after reading the message.

"Team seven, your mission is to head immediately to Suna to provide assistance for them. I will be sending more teams to assist you later on."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

Team seven heads back to their respective home to pack for the mission before meeting back at the gate. Using his Kage Bunshin, Naruto wants to find Temari and tell her what happened only to find out that she had just left the village a few hours ago.

"Don't worry Naruto. We should come across Temari-san during our trip," Sakura says when they regroup.

"Let's head out. We've wasted enough time as it is," Kakashi orders.

Nodding their head, the team sets out toward Suna. About a couple of miles outside the village, Sakura spots Temari walking along at a slow pace admiring the scenery. Calling out her name, Sakura gives Temari a brief summery of what happened in Suna. Temari was about to go berserk before Naruto screams for her to calm down. The group watches Naruto in stunned silence for a brief moment before noticing that he had already moved ahead and starts running after him. When night starts to set in, Kakashi tries to get the group to settle down and set up camp for night. The group ignores Kakashi's recommendation and presses on for several more hours until Kakashi orders them to rest up. With the extra traveling, team seven manages to arrive at Suna in just about two and a half days, cutting almost half a day on the three days trip. As soon as they get to the gate, Temari rushes in and demands a report from the ninja staging around the village and team seven listens in, trying to get as much information as they can. Sakura only steps in when she hears about someone being poisoned. They all rush over to the Kazekage Compound where Kankurou is bedridden. As Sakura treats Kankurou's poisoning, Temari starts grilling him for answers. The only thing they get is a name: Akasuna Sasori, one of the few names that Jiraiya warned him about.

"The puppet master of the Akatsuki," Naruto mutters.

"You've heard of him?" Kankurou almost jumps out of the bed before slamming back down, still too tired to move.

"Ero-Sennin told me about him. He is a nuke-nin from Suna right?"

"Ye… yeah. And there was an Iwa-nuke-nin with him."

"This him?" Kakashi asks, holding up his bingo book.

"That's him!"

"Deidara," Kakashi mutters.

"Akatsuki works in pairs. These two are the leaders of this operation, but there is no telling how big of a following they have," Naruto comments.

After identifying the poison, Sakura creates several doses of antidote before preparing to set out. At the gate, Team Seven is greeted by the sight of their reinforcement: Team Asuma, Team Kurenai led by Zabuza, and Team Gai. With nothing but a few glances passing between them, they nod their head and set out, with Kiba and Akamaru in the lead, tracing the ever fading scent of Kankurou's blood and Gaara's sand. Eventually, they find themselves standing in front of a cave with its entrance closed by a giant boulder.

"It's a kekkai of some sort," Kakashi says, looking at the seal on the boulder.

"Neji," Gai says, looking over his shoulder.

Nodding his head, Neji activates his Byakugan and searches around the area. A few seconds later, Neji closes his eyes and deactivates the Byakugan.

"There are four more seals, located at separate locations a small distance away."

"Then my squad will remove them."

"My team will go with you Gai."

"No Asuma. No matter what is the secret of the seals, the enemies inside this cave is much stronger and much more important. The more help we leave here, the better. My team can handle this on our own."

Before Asuma can argue, Gai tosses a communicator to Kakashi and each of the members of his own team before each heads out to their target. Walking past the others, Sakura moves in front of the boulder and looks back toward Kakashi, waiting for his signal. About a minute later, Kakashi gives the signal and Sakura punches the boulder with her chakra-enhanced strength, obliterating it and shocking everyone inside.

"Gaara!" Naruto screams, charging inside.

"I suppose the extraction will have to take place another time," a voice says to Naruto's left.

Following the voice, Naruto see a nuke-Suna-nin holding Gaara with his tail and handing the Kazekage to the nuke-Iwa-nin next to him. The nuke-Iwa-nin is about to get away with Gaara through a sand bird he created until Sasuke shoots it down with one of his Katon techniques.

"Another Uchiha…" the nuke-Suna-nin says, "this must be the little brother that Itachi talked about… I would've thought Orochimaru would've gotten his hands on this boy by now."

"Sasori, Deidara, release Gaara right now!" Naruto screams.

"Hmm… the Kyuubi kid. Sasori, looks like there will be two extractions after our exercise un. Twelve Konoha-nin… should we take six each, or do you want more?"

"Six sounds fine. After all, we need to conserve some energy for the two extractions."

"Maybe we should leave Itachi's little brother alone and kill everyone with him? After all, Itachi keeps complaining that his hatred isn't strong enough un."

"The hatred he is talking about isn't hatred toward him," Sasuke says, "I understand that after gaining the Mangekyou Sharingan. It's hatred toward myself. That hatred is the key to acquiring the Mangekyou Sharingan. He wants me to gain that power and to defeat him, to release him from his self-hatred. Now I only feel pity for him, because he cannot let go of his hatred of himself."

"He talks too much. I think Itachi won't mind if we kill him," Sasori says.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispers as Sasori and Deidara have their attention on Sasuke.

"What is it?"

"When the fight starts, I'll create a diversion for you. Go get Gaara and treat his injuries and revive him if you can. We are going to need all the help we can get in this fight."

"OK."

Hiding behind everyone, Naruto starts gathering chakra in his right palm. At the same time, Kakashi and Sasuke both charge up their Chidori. Jumping out from behind them, Kiba and Akamaru uses Gatsuuga to attack Deidara, who barely manages to jump out of the way, his reaction slightly delayed with Sasuke and Kakashi hiding Kiba for that extra split second. Once they have Deidara in the air, Sasuke jumps up and strikes with the Chidori while Kakashi aims for Sasori. Deidara forces Sasuke to back away with his bombs and Sasori blocks Kakashi's strike with his tail. However, with the two Akatsuki members on the defensive, Naruto finds the opening that he is looking for.

"Sakura-chan, now!" Naruto screams, running toward Sasori.

Raising his hand, Naruto slams the Oodama Rasengan into Sasori's back while Sakura pulls Gaara away with Asuma's team covering her. Just as Naruto is about to congratulate himself for coming up with the plan, something jumps out of Sasori's mutilated body and lands next to Deidara, who has moved a few steps back to give himself more time to react to the Konoha-nins attacks.

"Looks like we can't fool around in this fight un?"

"Then perhaps you should start paying attention."

"So I guess you had enough warm ups too Sasori un?"

"What's going on? I landed a direct hit with my Oodama Rasengan."

"It looks like that was just a shell. A puppet of some sort," Kakashi answers, looking at the shattered shell.

"Great. I wasted all that chakra for nothing."

"Not quite. There has to be a reason he is wearing that armor. It must mean that his close range combat skill is lacking. Now that we got him out, we can use that to our advantage."

"You really think so eh Kakashi-sensei. No matter if it's a weakness or not, we still have to take them seriously. They didn't get into Akatsuki by being weak."

"If you two are done talking, we'd like to get started. After all, things will get quite complicated if that pink hair girl revives the Ichibi Jinchuuriki," Deidara says, "besides, I can't wait to show you some of my artwork un."

"Akahigi: Hyakki no Souen!"

"Oi, just because we need to get serious doesn't mean you have to use that technique. You know how I hate all those puppets of yours un."

"Good, the feeling's mutual. I can't stand your art either," Sasori says, "beside, we need them to stop the Konoha-nins from escaping."

Moving his hands around, Sasori moves his puppets and surrounds the Konoha-nins. Asuma's team and Zabuza's team all surrounds Sakura and Gaara to give the medic-nin some time to revive the Kazekage. Gathering his chakra, Naruto creates a mass of Kage Bunshin to counter Sasori's technique. In the chaos that follows, Naruto's clones manage to take out most of Sasori's puppets before being completely wiped out by Deidara's clay bomb.

"The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is starting to prove troublesome. It seems that I have to use my best puppet after all."

The Konoha-nins watch as another puppet appears and a large swarm of black sand appears around it. Suddenly, the black sand turns into hundreds of spikes and slams toward the Konoha-nins. Before the spikes make contact, a large wall of sand appears around the Konoha-nins and shields them.

"Gaara, you're awake!" Naruto screams, looking behind him.

"This is probably all I can do for now. Do me a favor and beat that puppet master and get that puppet back for me."

"Does that thing belong to Kankurou or something?"

"No. That is the body of Sandaime Kazekage. The Satetsu is the Sandaime's signature technique."

"What? How?"

"The skill to turn a human body into a Hitokugutsu is a forbidden technique. Not only did he perform the technique on Sandaime, but it looks like he used it on himself as well. However, in order for him to have free control on his movement, there must be a small part that is still human, that is his weakness."

"Dear little Kazekage, you didn't forget about me un?" Deidara screams, sending five clay bombs toward Gaara.

"Ninpou: Kagemei!"

The shadow pierces through the bombs, detonating them on contact. A large swarm of bugs comes through the dust created by the explosion toward Sasori and Deidara. Sasori controls the Hitokugutsu to turn the iron sand into small pellets and fires them into the swarm, killing most of them on contact. While Sasori and Deidara are distracted by Shikamaru and Shino, Sasuke charges next to Sasori with the Chidori.

"All we need to do is to cut him down to size to find the weak spot right? That should be easy."

Sasuke's Chidori is about to make contact with Sasori's right waist when Deidara detonates a bomb next to Sasuke, sending him flying back toward the other Konoha-nins while the two Akatsuki members uses the force of the explosion to put more distance between them and the Konoha-nins.

"They just keep on backing away. That proofs it, they can't fight in a close range battle," Naruto says, "unfortunately for them, we have quite a few good close range fighters, don't we Kakashi-sensei."

"You sound like you have an idea Naruto."

"Thanks to Sasuke almost getting himself killed."

"Che. Just get on with it dope."

"Sakura-chan, we need a distraction. Shikamaru, I need you to back us up with that technique you just used. Hinata-chan, use Jyuuken and go after Deidara with me. Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, you two go after Sasori with your Chidori. The rest of you go and protect Gaara."

"That shouldn't be too hard. Just give me the signal Naruto," Sakura says.

"I… I'm ready Naruto-kun."

"Sasori only has one place left on his body that is covered by a piece of armor. That the spot Sasuke and I will be aiming for."

"Hinata-chan, I'm going to need you to knock Deidara off his feet for me."

"I have just the technique Naruto-kun. Neji-nii-sama taught me this move a few months back."

"Good… now! Sakura-chan, go!"

Sakura slams her fist on the ground, creating a shock wave that makes it difficult for anyone to have a solid footing in the cave. At that point, the four ninjas move in with Shikamaru preparing his technique. Sasuke manages to get to Sasori first and he forces Sasori to jump up to avoid the Chidori and Kakashi follows up with another Chidori into Sasori's chest. Deidara tried to help Sasori before Kakashi's technique hits but Shikamaru's technique caused the bombs to explode before they even left Deidara's hand. Distracted by the explosion, Deidara can't get away from Hinata's strike.

"Zesshou: Hachimon Hougeki!"

"Good job Hinata-chan. Oodama Rasengan!"

Kakashi and Sasuke can tell that they've found the weak spot by the warm red liquid running down Kakashi's arm. On the other side, Deidara's body slams to the ground after receiving two damaging strikes.

"You might have been able to defeat us," Deidara says, staggering to his feet, "but I'll make sure that you don't win the fight."

"Everyone, find a place to hide!" Hinata screams, looking at Deidara's warping form.

A loud explosion rocks the cave as soon as the Konoha-nins dive for cover behind large boulders around the cave. While the Jounins are checking the blast site, Naruto walks over to the corpse of Sasori, which was thrown to the wall of the cave by the blast. Quickly taking the ring from Sasori's finger, Naruto scrambles to rejoin the others before they notice what he's doing. When the Konoha-nins help Gaara out of the cave, a mass of Suna-nins suddenly appears around them with team Gai in toll.

"Gaara, are you all right?" Temari and Kankurou say, running up to the Kazekage.

"Yeah…" Gaara says, "why are all of you here?"

"We got worried so we set out to find you as soon as Kankurou recovered."

"Hey, Temari-chan, Kankurou. Deidara managed to get away but Sasori is inside. Since he was a Suna-nin and all, I guess you might want to take care of that body."

"It appears I owe you yet another favor Uzumaki Naruto."

"Come on Gaara, don't say that. We're friends and friends don't owe each other favors."

"Let's head back to Suna. We'll rest up for the day then head back to Konoha," Zabuza says, supporting Kakashi out of the cave.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Hokage-sama asked us to deliver this scroll if the mission is a success," Asuma says, handing the said object to Gaara.

"Does she want a response right away?" Gaara asks, taking the scroll.

"No, she said that you can send a message later."

"Very well."

* * *

Beside Kakashi, who has been admitted to the hospital as soon as he arrives in Konoha, the fifteen ninjas all stand in front of the Hokage in her office. Gathering all the information, Tsunade dismisses everyone but Naruto has other ideas.

"What about Orochimaru-teme! I want to go after him for what he did to everyone! We couldn't find him before, but now we can get information from the spy," Naruto says, referring to a scroll found on Sasori by the Suna-nin.

"And you think that the information is dependable. For all we know, it's another trap by the Akatsuki to lure you in and capture you."

"Well, we won't know until we check it out! Beside, we just beat two Akatsuki members!"

"And if they send four? Eight?"

"Akatsuki works in pairs, Tsunade. I thought I told you that," Jiraiya says.

"Yeah, but like Naruto said, they just defeated two Akatsuki members. Even if they send just two again, they will be much stronger."

"I agree with Naruto. We should go check it out," Sasuke says.

"You only say that because Itachi might be there," Tsunade counters, "besides, all the argument is meaningless because your squad don't even have a team leader."

"Well, we got plenty of Jounins here, we can just pick one to lead the team!"

"There is no arguing with him. The boy is too stubborn. I thought you would know that Tsunade."

"Sarutobi-sensei! With all respect, do you realize the danger the mission would entail?"

"I am well aware of the danger, but it's a chance that we shouldn't pass up."

"…Fine, but I get to assign the Jounin leader. Now go home and rest up."

Satisfied, the ninjas head out of the office, leaving the Sandaime and his two students in the office. A week later, Team Seven reports back in the Hokage's office, where they find a ninja there, waiting for them.

"Is this the team Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, they used to be taught by Kakashi, so you should be able to work with them quite easily."

"Oi, Tsunade-baa-chan, who is this? Why can't you just assign someone we know?"

"Yamato used to be working under Kakashi during their ANBU days. He is the most ideal replacement."

"Greetings Yamato-taichou."

"Ah, Sasuke, it's nice to see you again."

"You know him Sasuke?" Naruto asks.

"Yes. Kakashi and I was given a mission to prove my loyalty during my training trip and Yamato-taichou and another ninja was assigned to our team for that mission."

"It seems that your teammate would get you into trouble more often than any decent ninjas would."

"Yes, but he can also get us out of jams that even some of the best ninjas would have trouble surviving."

"Let's just go already. We're running short on time as it is," Naruto says.

"He's an eager one isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's the troublemaker that I told you about."

"I see… well, you seem to be in a hurry. Go back and gather anything you need for the mission, we'll meet at the gate in half an hour."

* * *

They approach their target quietly, trying to keep themselves hidden. Yamato has already gone to the bridge disguised as Sasori according to the plan they made up the night before, and they want to get as close as possible just in case Yamato needs back up. Just as the three get to the edge of the forest, Kabuto appears at the other end of the bridge. From their position, they can't hear what is being said, but they can see Orochimaru appearing on the opposite cliff and Kabuto cutting through Yamato's disguise. Knowing that they can't wait any longer, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke rush out, trying to help their temporary Jounin squad leader.

"Ah Sasuke, it's nice to see you again. It seems that you have not been putting my gift to good use."

"Che, I don't need your power. After all, if you can't defeat Itachi, how can I hope to defeat him by training under you? It would make much more sense to train with someone who also wields the Sharingan."

"It was my mistake to stay on the sideline. I never consider the possibility that you might not come to Otogakure if you gained the Mangekyou Sharingan," Kabuto says, moving next to Orochimaru, "and considering that you won't be joining us willingly, I would feel no guilt in avenging what you did to me at the Valley of the End."

"Just try it!" Naruto screams, Kyuubi's chakra flaring.

Before they can exchange blows, they suddenly feel three sources of massive chakra heading their way. Not knowing which side the three ninjas are on, they all remain in their spot until they can identify them. Eventually, three ninjas charge into the field, one Kumo-nin, one nuke-Taki-nin, and one nuke-Yu-nin. Naruto can easily identify the two nuke-nins by their coat.

"Akatsuki," Naruto mutters.

"Oi, Kakuzu, look. It's the Kyuubi brat that Deidara talked about," the nuke-Kusa-nin says.

"And it appears that he is fighting against our old friend Orochimaru."

"So… which one do we take on? We can't fight all three at the same time, even with your ability Kakuzu, especially if the Kyuubi brat is as strong as Deidara makes him out to be."

"Orochimaru is more… elusive. We take care of him now. We need someone to take over for Sasori after all."

"Naruto, let's get out of here before they decide to take care of us instead," Sakura whispers.

"I agree, let's withdraw for now. It would be difficult to keep both of you safe while fighting all four of them," Yamato says to Naruto and Sasuke before they can object, "and that Kumo-nin is in no condition to fight even if she's willing to help."

"Fine," Sasuke mutters.

Naruto turns his attention back and forth between his team and the other five ninjas. Grumbling, Naruto lowers his head. Just as Sakura and Yamato think that they have the two under control, Naruto charges toward the five ninjas. Reaching into his weapons pouch, Naruto draws four shuriken and fires them at the two Akatsuki members and the two Oto-nins before grabbing the Kumo-nin's wrist and pulling her away with him. Yamato, Sasuke and Sakura barely register what Naruto has done when Naruto runs past them back in the direction of Konoha, the Kumo-nin's hand still linked to his. The three Konoha-nins take a quick look at each other before running after Naruto. None of them even considered stopping until they feel that they are a safe distance away. By the time they set up camp for the night, they have already covered half the distance back to Konoha and the Konoha-nins are determined to get back to Konoha the next day. However the Kumo-nin isn't so eager.

"Gomen Kumo-nin-san…" Yamato says.

"Yugito… my name is Nii Yugito."

"Yugito-san, I'm sure you would understand if I have some questions."

"Go ahead."

"Well, we should start with why the Akatsuki is after you."

"Because I'm the Jinchuuriki of Nibi no Nekomata."

"How did you get out here if you are a Kumo-nin?"

"I was exiled as soon as word of the Kazekage being captured by the Akatsuki reached Kumo. They were worried of the destruction the Akatsuki might bring to the village."

"Where did you intend to go after leaving Kumo?"

"To Suna, until Akatsuki caught up to me."

"Why?"

"I've heard rumors that the Kazekage survived the attack. I thought that they might be able to protect me."

"They would kick you out so fast you won't know what happened."

"Naruto, I'm doing the talking!"

"Gomen Yamato-taichou."

"If your destination is Suna, then we part in the morning," Yamato says, turning his attention back to Yugito.

"Wait!" Yugito screams, "please… if it's possible, allow me to go back to Konoha with you."

"Excuse me?" Yamato looks at the girl shocked.

"I don't care if it's as a prisoner. The two Akatsuki members seem to be concerned with you. I might be safer in Konoha than in Suna."

"That would be quite difficult…"

"But Yamato-taichou… it would be a lot easier to fight against Akatsuki and Orochimaru with Yugito-chan helping us."

"I know the benefits Naruto. I'm just concerned about the negative aspects."

"What negative aspects are you referring to Yamato-taichou?" Sakura asks.

"First of all, she might be a spy from Kumo or Akatsuki…"

"I swear I'm not a…"

"Even if you are not, there is still the problem between the Hyuugas and Kumo…"

"I knew this would come in handy," Sasuke says, taking out a scroll," Kakashi and I thought that the Oto hataiate from the Oto-nins chasing us would be useful for infiltration missions."

"I get it. We will just say that she escaped from Oto and defected to us if anyone asks," Sakura says.

"That won't work. Tsunade-baa-chan would want information, information that we don't have."

"Well… if she's going to be very helpful in fighting against the Akatsuki… I'm sure we can convince Tsunade-shishou to keep the secret and if anyone asks, we'll say that it's confidential information."

"Still… Kin-chan and Tayuya-chan…"

"Orochimaru has plenty of bases around the world," Sasuke says, "there must be some that even they don't know about."

"Why do you three want to help Yugito so much?" Yamato asks.

"Well… she is very helpful in fighting against the Akatsuki right?"

"She'll be useful in fighting against Orochimaru."

Yamato sighs at their response. Sakura's answer shows her concern for the threat Akatsuki poses, more so on Naruto than on the village. If what Akatsuki did in Suna is any indication, Akatsuki has no interest in attacking the village directly. However, he can tell that Yugito isn't lying about being kicked out of her village, so if the Raikage can be influenced by Akatsuki's threat, he would hold off judgment about Sakura's intention for now. As for Sasuke, it seems that he is still concerned about Orochimaru. As for Naruto, Yamato knows that he is trying to help Yugito by coming up with the perfect excuse, but he can't understand why, much like everything Naruto has done since Yamato met him. Nodding his head, Yamato agrees to help and orders everyone to rest up after getting Yugito's Kumo hataiate.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XIX-**

Tsunade rubs her temple as she looks at the five ninjas standing in front of him. She has just finished reading the mission report and is currently glaring at Yugito, trying to read the girl's reaction to the scrutiny. However, like most ninjas, she can hide her emotions very well.

"So, you want to become a Konoha-nin."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"And not only are you a former Kumo-nin, you are also the jinchuuriki of Nibi no Nekomata."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"And the rest of you are in agreement and come up with a plan to hide those facts from the populace."

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou," Sakura answers, weary of what the Hokage's reaction might be.

"I'm sure you'll understand if we are hesitant about allowing a Kumo-nin into our ranks."

"I understand…" Yugito says, expecting a rejection to the request.

"However, at this point, Konoha can use some help in improving our defense… very well, but if her identity is leaked into the wrong hands, I have no part in it. Naruto, tell Haku, Kin, and Tayuya I've found them a new teammate and she'll join them after the Yondaime festival."

"Speaking of which… hey Tsuande-baa-chan, what mission do you have that allows me to be out of the village…"

"Even if I have one, you won't be getting it Naruto. Your participation is needed for this year's festival. In fact, you are to serve as Sabaku no Temari's escort for tomorrow afternoon's festival and lead her to the Hokage Tower that night."

"But…"

"No buts, it is not a suggestion, it is a mission."

"…Hai Tsunade-baa-chan…"

"OK, beside Sasuke, all of you are dismissed. Shizune, please show Yugito to the guest room in the tower. Also, please bring our other guest here."

"Hey Sasuke, Sakura-chan and I will wait for you outside and we'll get some lunch at Ichiraku after you're done."

"That won't be necessary. Sasuke will be rather busy for the rest of the day," Tsunade says.

The three Chuunins look at Tsunade with a confused look. Getting out of her seat, Tsunade pushes Naruto and Sakura out of her office just as Shizune leads a pink-hair foreign kunoichi into the Hokage's office. The last thing Naruto and Sakura see is the shocked look on Sasuke's face just as the door closes.

* * *

As the door closes, Sasuke stares wide-eyed at the foreign kunoichi before turning his head toward Tsunade looking for an explanation. Ignoring Sasuke's look, Tsunade calmly takes a seat back at her desk and gestures for Sasuke and the foreign kunoichi to sit down.

"Hokage-sama, what is _she_ doing here?"

"Let's ignore that for now. Now it's my understanding that one of your goals in life is to rebuild your clan, am I right?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Well, after receiving the reports on your performance in your mission from Yamato, they the council has decided to forgive you for your little runaway scheme," Tsunade says, 'a little too easily for my taste still, but at least I found out that those old fools really will do anything for their precious Uchiha.'

"It still doesn't explain why we are sitting here."

"I'm getting to that Uchiha. The council has recommended the application of a law that hasn't been used since Nidaime's time, the Clan Resurrection Law."

"The Clan Resurrection Law?"

"Yes, it was created after a long period of wars which left a small amount of male citizens and large amount of female citizens. The law allows for the male to take multiple wives in order to rebuild the population. In your case it will be applied narrowly to you and only one other shinobi."

"OK, that explains why I'm here, but why is she here?"

"And they call you a genius. Well the princess of Yuki no… well Naru no Kuni offered us an alliance through political marriage. However, the stipulation is that you will be the groom, and Kakuyoku Fubuki-san here will be your bride."

Sasuke sighs as he tries to process all the information. He casts a couple of glances at Fubuki, who is not looking at him or showing any sign of reaction.

"I understand that you might be somewhat hesitant Sasuke. Which is why I want you two to spend some time together before making a decision. You two are free to go now."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

Outside the Hokage Tower, Sakura is casting glances at the disgruntled Naruto, waiting for him to calm down before speaking to him. It soon becomes apparent to Sakura that Naruto won't get out of his foul mood any time soon without drastic measures. Tugging at his sleeve, Sakura gestures toward Ichiraku as they walk past the ramen stand. No matter how upset he is, Naruto still can't help but become a slave to his favorite food. Nodding his head dumbly, Naruto follows Sakura into the stand.

"Now Naruto, tell me what's wrong."

"You know what's wrong Sakura. I hate going to the festival."

"Come on Naruto. You haven't been to the festival since you went as a kid with me, Ino, Hinata, Hanabi, and Tenten. That was Hanabi's first festival outside the Hyuuga compound and she was only three then."

"And you know how disastrous that went."

"So a few drunks gave you trouble, didn't Hinata's bodyguard take care of that quickly?"

"But what if it happens again?"

"If you think that those thugs were scared of the bodyguard, you haven't seen what Temari-san can do."

"What do you mean?"

"Once, Temari-san and I were having a quick lunch here before she heads back to Suna. A few punks came by and tried a few pathetic pick up lines on Temari-san. She stood up and walked out of the stand without saying a word. The punks thought they got her interest and followed her outside. Temari-san sent those punks flying to the opposite end of the village as soon as they get out of the stand. The ANBU found them scared out of their mind in the Forest of Death three days later. …I think those poor fools are still in the insane asylum… well, anyway, what I'm trying to say is that Temari-san has built up quite a reputation here in Konoha, no one dares to mess with her."

Sakura turns toward Naruto only to find a petrified look on his face. Looking around, Sakura tries to find what he might he have seen to put him in that state. Finding nothing, Sakura turns her attention on Naruto again.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

"Sakura-chan… you weren't kidding right?"

"Of course not. Ayame-san, you saw that too right?"

"Yeah. Still amazes me what she can do with that fan of hers."

"Naruto, are you sure you're all right? You look a little pale…"

"Yeah… yeah… I'm all right. I think I'll get some training in then go home."

"Mind if I join you? It's a lot better to train with others than by yourself right?"

"If you want to Sakura-chan. But don't you have to work at the hospital?"

"Tsunade-shishou usually gives me some time off when I return from missions outside the village."

After paying for their meal, the two ninjas speed toward the nearest training ground, using the running as their warm up exercise. When they get to the training ground, they find the Suna siblings already using that particular training field. Noticing that they aren't alone, Gaara walks up to Naruto. Before Naruto can greet his friend, Gaara puts his hands on Naruto's shoulders and looks him over, almost like he's sizing Naruto up. Confused, Naruto looks to the other two siblings for an explanation only to see Kankurou glaring at him while Temari looks away whenever Naruto looks at her direction. Looking at the scene, Sakura could've sworn that Temari has a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Naruto…" Gaara says, finally letting Naruto go, "I expect you to take good care of my sister."

"…Huh?"

"Great, of all the people this idiot is the one Temari is going with?" Kankurou complains.

"Oh, you mean the festival tomorrow? Don't worry Gaara, I promise you nothing would happen to Temari-chan."

"…Well, I had something else in mind, but you get the picture," Gaara says.

"I guess we shouldn't bother you guys' training. Naruto and I would just go to another training ground," Sakura says, dragging Naruto away,

The Suna siblings watch Naruto wave toward them as Sakura pulls him out of the training ground. Gaara and Kankurou watch with a confused look on their face but soon turn their attention toward their sister, who is emitting a chakra darker than that of Shukaku. Looking at each other, Gaara and Kankurou slowly backs out of the training ground, not wanting to approach her until they can find out what is bothering her.

* * *

Sakura only stops and lets go of Naruto when they get to an empty training ground nearby. Before Naruto complains about the treatment on his arm, he notices Sakura turning her back toward him, her shoulders trembling slightly.

"Sakura-chan, are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh… yeah, I'm fine."

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

"Well… Naruto… do you think that… maybe we can go out on a date some time?"

"D… date?" Naruto asks, shocked, "of… of course."

"How about… the day after the festival?"

"OK! I'll pick you up at…"

"Eight. We can have breakfast together," Sakura says, cutting Naruto off, 'if I want to win, I need to keep Naruto's attention on me at all times. Temari may have Naruto all to herself tomorrow, but I get him before and after their little excursion.'

'Cha! Naruto won't be able to escape from us! We can even get him to sleep over at our house… in our room… in our bed…'

"…ra-chan?"

"Did you say something Naruto?" Sakura asks, startled out of her daydream.

"I asked if you're ready to get started."

"Get started?" Sakura asks, still in the Inner Sakura induced haze, 'my, Naruto is so forward…'

"Yeah, you wanted to spar right?"

"Oh, sparring, right. Just give me a minute to put on my gloves."

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, Sakura puts the equipment on and gets into her battle stance. Smirking, Naruto gets into a stance that Sakura finds strangely familiar but has never seen Naruto use before. Discarding the thought, Sakura charges in, trying to use the fight to distract her from the thoughts that Inner Sakura keeps feeding to her mind. Leaping backward, Naruto easily guides Sakura's punch away with a gentle push on her arm. Startled by the move, Sakura loses her balance and tumbles to the ground.

"Wait. Where did you learn moves like that?" Sakura asks.

"Well… on the mission where I met Isaribi-chan, Hinata-chan was sent on that mission too so I asked her to teach me a few Taijutsu moves…"

"Those were Jyuuken moves?"

"Well, not really. It's not like I can do the sealing chakra stuff. But Ero-Sennin said that their Taijutsu moves are good for defending, so he told me to ask Hinata-chan to teach me to of the moves."

"Oh… so that means I can't use Gouken against you like Lee-san does. Or else I'll lose every time like how Neji-san defeats Lee-san."

"Well… I can't use it as well as Neji does. I'm probably not up to the standard of a Hyuuga who's just starting to train in Jyuuken."

"Let's get back to the sparring. I know what you can do now. Let's add some meaning to the spar. If I win, you do what I want you to do during the date, if you win, I'll do what you want me to do."

"Well… if you say so, but I'm not going to take it easy if you put something on the spar."

"That's the point of the bet Naruto," Sakura says smiling and getting into her stance again.

'Cha! We got him now! He will never be able to resist our charm!' Inner Sakura screams.

The fight continues for a couple of hours, each dodging away from the other's strike. Eventually, Sakura shows a small smirk as she lets herself be hit by one of Naruto's punches. Falling to the ground, Sakura clutches her ankle and moans in pain. Getting worried, Naruto rushes over and checks on the girl only to be sent flying into a tree by Sakura. Taking out a kunai, Sakura rushes over and puts it on Naruto's neck.

"Looks like you lose Naruto."

"Does it?" a voice says behind Sakura as she feels something sharp poking her back.

Looking over her shoulder, Sakura finds a smirking Naruto holding a kunai on her back. Turning her head again, she finds the Naruto she is holding on the ground disappear after waving toward her.

"Kage Bunshin… that's not fair."

"You never said that I could only use Taijutsu Sakura-chan. Beside, you tried to trick me too."

"Mou Naruto…" Sakura says, putting her head on Naruto's shoulder, "won't you just let me win?"

"Sa… Sakura-chan… you aren't playing fair."

"I never said it has to be fair right?"

"Fine, fine, you win," Naruto says, sighing.

'Cha! Like taking candy from a baby!'

"It's getting late, maybe we should go home now."

"Yeah… you're probably right. You want to walk me home?" Sakura says.

"OK."

* * *

The next day, after getting some early training in, Naruto heads back home for a quick shower and heads to the hotel to pick up Temari. All over the village, stands are starting to open in anticipation of the festival that will start in the afternoon and go on through the night. Finally getting to the Suna siblings' room, Naruto knocks on the door and Kankurou answers it. He is about to give Naruto "the speech" until Temari screams out from the bathroom.

"If that's Naruto and I found out that you are harassing him, I'll make sure you regret it Kankurou."

"Don't mind Kankurou," Gaara says, walking up to Naruto as Kankurou slumps back into the room grumbling, "Temari is getting ready, she should be ready soon. Come in and wait."

"Thanks Gaara."

Bringing up a chair, Naruto takes a seat at the table in the room with Gaara and Kankurou. Half an hour later, Temari finally walks out of the bathroom. One look at his sister causes Kankurou to spurt out the drink that's halfway down his throat right at Gaara, whom uses his sand to block the offending liquid. Temari has her hair down for this occasion. She has a light purple kimono with a pair of tight black pants underneath. If you pay careful attention, you can see a small bit of her cream color shirt, similar to the color of her skin, peeking out under the kimono. Temari also has a slight touch of make up on, with a small fan to complete the look. Taking a seat next to Naruto, Temari wraps her arms around Naruto's, pressing her chest against it.

"Ohaiyo, Naruto-kun."

"H… hi Temari-chan," Naruto stutters, sensing the killer intent emanating from Gaara.

"OK, Naruto and I will be heading our now. We'll see you two tonight."

Waving toward her brothers, Temari drags Naruto out of the hotel room. Kankurou and Gaara keep casting glances between the door and each other. They remain silent until Kankurou decides to speak up.

"You think the punk would go along with it?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think she'll force him to do it if he doesn't go along with it?"

"Probably."

"The council is going to have fits about this, you realize that right Gaara?"

"I'll deal with it when the time comes. I plan on staying here until the ceremonies are over."

"Yeah… at least the old fools can't do anything to reverse the decision. I still don't see why Temari agreed though."

"It's not our job to ask why. Our job is to make sure that she is happy. If she is happy with her decision, then we have to support her," Gaara says, standing up.

"Where are you going now?"

"I am going to see what is so special about this… 'festival.'"

"Ah… we never had a festival back at Suna did we. The last one Suna held was back when I was born. Even Temari can't remember that far back. I guess I'll tag along too."

"As long as you do not interrupt our sister."

"I'll just make sure that the punk behaves around Temari. That's why you're going too right?"

"No… I'm going to make sure Temari behaves around Naruto."

"…You're right, she's the one we should worry about."

"Let's get going then, while I can still trace her chakra."

By the time Gaara and Kankurou is leaving the hotel room, Naruto and Temari has already gone through a couple of stands and Temari has two large stuffed animals to show for them, currently being carried by a Kage Bunshin. Whenever someone notices Naruto and shows the slightest of glare, Temari would move closer to Naruto and returns the glare, making that person run away in fear. Luckily, ever since Sasuke and Kakashi's little blow up after the fight at the Valley of the End, the people of the village has slowly change their opinion of Naruto for the better so Temari doesn't have to resort to using force.

"Hey Temari-chan."

"What is it Naruto?"

"Do you have this weird feeling that we're being followed?"

"Yeah… and I bet I know who they are too. Don't worry about it. Just lead me to the nearest hamburger stand."

"Are you hungry Temari-chan?"

"No, but we can lose those two following us there."

"There should be one a few blocks down…"

"Let's go."

With Naruto leading the way, the pair ran down the street, pushing people out of the way. As soon as they run past the stand, Temari pulls Naruto around the next corner and asks him to form two more Kage Bunshin to go with the one carrying the stuffed animals just rounding the corner. Making one of them transform into Temari, the kunoichi sends them back to the hotel. Peeking around the corner, Temari sees Kankurou sitting at the stand, waiting for his order while Gaara is heading back toward the hotel following the decoys. Stifling a giggle, Temari pulls Naruto back into the festival.

"What was that all about?"

"It's just Kankurou and Gaara being idiots. Don't worry about it."

Naruto and Temari continue through the festival, winning prizes and stopping at snack stands along the way. Slowly, the sky starts to darken and Naruto takes Temari to one of the fancier restaurants in the village, the one that the Hokage left reservation for them. As soon as they take their seat, the waiter immediately brings out the first dishes. Temari blushes as the dishes are being laid out. While Naruto is oblivious to the meaning of the dishes, it's the exact opening that she mentioned as the perfect Valentine's Day dinner during one of the few girls' night out with the Konoha kunoichi. She only made up the meal to avoid having the other girls nag her continuously, but it's the thought that counts. Looking up, Temari notices Naruto blushing several shades of red. Checking herself to make sure she hasn't given Naruto any eye candy while she was deep in thought, Temari finds nothing but notices the problem sitting in the middle of the table, a dish in the shape of two hearts, the main dish that she mentioned to the other girls. For a brief moment, neither of them knows what to say or do. Eventually, Temari starts reaching for the food and the simple gesture shakes Naruto out of his shock and follows suit. However, neither side says too much during dinner, worried of what may come out of the mouth. They only start talking casually again when they take a side trip to a nearby park per Temari's request before heading toward the Hokage Tower.

"Hey Naruto…"

"What is it Temari-chan?"

"Have you… do you… have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Any particular girl that you like?"

"Well… no… not _any_one in particular."

"So there is more than one girl then?"

"Well…" Naruto mutters, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"So…" Temari says with her eyes darting everywhere, "am I… am I one of the girls?"

"What?"

"I guess not huh? It's OK Naruto, I can go to the Hokage Tower myself."

"Wait Temari-chan…"

"No! You don't even realize what is going on! Today's festival is about you! Part of the… no, almost the entire announcement Hokage-sama is about to make is about you. Part of that announcement is about how we are engaged but Hokage-sama and I agreed that she would only make that part of the announcement if you agree to it. There is no point for her to make that particular announcement if you don't feel the same way."

"I can still go with…"

"No. I think I can manage by myself."

"Temari-chan… please…"

"I'll ask you one last question. Do you like me? As a potential girlfriend or even wife?"

"…Yes, but this is too sudden! I can't choose one girl over another just out of the blue like this."

"Then don't… you can marry all of us anyway."

"…What?"

"Oops… I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"What is going on? What do you mean Temari-chan?"

"Might just as well tell you. Hokage-sama is planning on telling you herself, but I guess telling you now can't hurt. Hokage-sama plans to use a law that allows you to marry multiple girls."

"But why?"

"That's what Hokage-sama's announcement is about. It's best you hear it from her."

"Then why didn't you tell me before you ask…"

"Because I don't want you to marry me just because you can. I want to know if you like me first."

"Well, now can I go with you to the tower?"

"I guess so… if you're sure."

"Then let's go Temari-chan! Tsunade-baa-chan will get really upset if we're late."

Grabbing Temari's hand, Naruto pulls her toward the Hokage Tower. Temari can only blush at how their hands are laced together. They arrive to find Shizune pacing about at the steps waiting for the pair to show up. They are already well over fifteen minutes late because Temari tugged at Naruto's hand to pull him back so she could enjoy the feeling of them holding hands together for a while longer.

"Come on you two. Hokage-sama and Kazekage-sama are about to go crazy upstairs!"

"Gomen Shizune-nee-chan. Temari-chan and I needed a bit of time to sort something out."

"What… oh… did you…"

"I… told him about the law that…"

"But I thought you said…"

"I asked him before telling him. He does return my feelings but… there are other girls too. So I kinda slipped up and told him."

"Anyway, I'll just tell Hokage-sama when we get upstairs. I think Kazekage-sama is going to be out for blood if you two don't show up soon. He looked plenty upset when he arrived at the Hokage Tower as it is."

When the teenagers arrive at the top of the Hokage Tower, they find that a large crowd has already gathered around the back of the tower, the opposite end from which they entered. The people all look slightly agitated, having stood there for almost half an hour waiting for the big announcement that the Hokage promised. The crowd's murmurings stopped the moment the Hokage approaches the railing, signaling that the speech is about to start.

"People of Konoha, I hope that you all have a pleasant time during the festival. I apologize for the delays but there are several things that I need to sort out before making the announcement. I have in my hands the final will of the Yondaime, handed down to me by Sandaime when I assumed my role as the Godaime. Yondaime had specifically requested for this will to be read to the public sixteen years after his death."

The murmuring in the crowd returns with a vengeance upon hearing Tsunade's opening. Each wondering what instructions the Yondaime left behind. Even the council sitting on top of the side buildings has a shocked look on their face, having no clue of the will's existence. Putting up her hands to silence the crowd, Tsunade opens the scroll and begins reading aloud.

"I, Namikaze Minato, head of Namikaze clan, Yondaime of Konohagakure no Sato, hereby leaves my last message to the people of my beloved village. In mere moments, I shall perform a task that will cost me my life, and places a difficult burden on a newborn child. I have already reiterated my desire for the child to be treated as the hero of the village for bearing this burden, and I have passed this wish to my predecessor Sandaime-sama, but I realize it is impossible for the people of the village to forgive or forget about the destruction the Kyuubi no Youko has caused on the village, and thus it will be easy for the people to shift their anger on the child. Which is why I have entrusted the boy as well as his secret with Sandaime-sama and asked him to protect the boy and guide him. When this scroll is revealed, it would mean that the boy has come of age and it is time to reveal his secret to the public. The boy, Uzumaki Naruto, is indeed my son, the last surviving member of the Namikaze clan…" at this loud gasps ring through the crowd, "during the last Shinobi War, I have gained many enemies for my exploits. I decided to hold off on this announcement until Naruto has come of age in order to protect him as well as the village from foreign ninjas attempting to take his life and cause damage to the village. With the time that has passed since the attack, as my last order to the village, I request that the people of Konoha treat my son, the true hero of the village during the Kyuubi attack, with the respect that he deserves. I have sealed two scrolls within this one, one scroll is a personal message to my son, the other is a message to the Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato that I wish Kazekage-sama would uphold…"

Tsunade stops reading to give the crowd to digest what has been said so far and turns toward Gaara and gestures for him to step up. Walking next to the Hokage, Gaara looks at the crowd, trying to read their reaction, to see any sign on shame that might appear on their face, not only for Naruto, but also for himself to find a sign of closure for their difficult life.

"…It would be appropriate for the Hokage who is in possession of this scroll to discuss this portion of the scroll with Kazekage-sama before making the following announcement. Two years prior to the Kyuubi attack, I have traveled to Sunagakure no Sato to join in celebration of the birth of the second child of Yondaime Kazekage-sama. During that visit, Kazekage-sama and I forged an alliance treaty in which if my wife should give birth to a child, that the child shall marry the child of the Kazekage, Temari if my child is a boy, Kankurou if my child is a girl. With my death, my child's identity will be hidden. If Kazekage-sama feels that the treaty is no longer reasonable, then I will be willing to withdraw from that particular treaty without any harm on the relationship between the two villages. If Kazekage-sama is in agreement with the treaty, then, with agreement of all parties involved, this treaty shall be fulfilled," Tsunade says, closing the scroll, "therefore, with power invested in me as the Godaime Hokage, with blessing from Godaime Kazekage-sama, I am here to announce that Namikaze Naruto and Sabaku Temari are engaged and the wedding ceremony will take place in one week."

Taking a deep breath, Tsunade turns around and faces the people on top of the tower with her.

"Well, that does it. Naruto, come with me to my office," Tsunade says, "you are welcome to join us as well Temari."

"Okay, Tsunade-baa-chan."

"Very well Hokage-sama. Kankurou, Gaara, please wait for me at the hotel."

"Actually, you can stay at Naruto's house if you wish Temari, to get used to living together."

"My house? Do you even realize how crowded that place is?"

"Which is why you are moving to a new place. We'll talk about that in my office."

"In that case, you don't have to wait for me Gaara."

"Very well, then Kankurou and I will go back to the hotel."

* * *

Walking back to the office, Tsunade stops at the door and tells Shizune to prevent anyone from coming in. When she notices that Naruto and Temari have their back turned, Tsunade puts a list of names on Shizune's table and says that they are the exception to the rule. When Tsunade have their attention again, she invites the two teenagers inside and gesturing for them to take a seat before sitting down herself. Gathering everything together, Tsunade hands a bunch of items to Naruto, including Yondaime's will, the letter it mentioned, and a key. Digging through her drawers, Tsuande pulls out another scroll and hands that to Naruto as well.

"What's the key for?"

"That's the key to your new house. You know… the one we held the party at."

"What?" Naruto and Temari scream.

"Well, that was Minato's house, you're his son, so it's yours."

Suddenly, there is a loud bang at the door and it suddenly slams open, revealing a very angry pink hair kunoichi. Not even realizing who else is in the room, the kunoichi storms toward the Hokage.

"Tsunade-shishou! How can you do this! You know how I feel about him!"

"Do what dear? Who are you talking about?" Tsunade asks, feinting innocence.

"I just told you yesterday morning how I feel about him and you urged me on! Why did you do that if you know this would happen!" Sakura screams, "I even got him to agree to go out on a date with me tomorrow! And now I find out that he is getting married!"

"Sakura-chan…"

"Be quiet Naruto… wait… Naruto? What are you doing here? Temari-san, you too?"

"Hi Sakura," Temari says casually.

Sakura blushes bright red as she takes a seat on one of the chairs at the desk, embarrassed at how she let the others see her in this berserk state, as well as the way she practically confessed her feelings for Naruto. It's not very often that she allows her inner self to take control like it did, but the circumstances call for such drastic measure, a measure that Tsunade has seen before on several occasions.

"So… who is this boy that you have your eyes on Sakura?" Temari asks.

"…I didn't know you are meeting with other people, I should come back later Tsunade-shishou."

"Oh, you should stick around. This concerns your problem as well," Tsunade says.

"It… does?"

"Right, now Naruto, Shizune told me that Temari already told you about that law…"

"Yeah… I didn't know why you picked me before, but I know now."

"Good. So, do you have your eyes on other people?"

"Even though I agreed to the application of the law Hokage-sama, but I thought that there would at least be a small break between my wedding and… you know, Naruto's next one," Temari says, "I know it sounds like I'm backing out… but I just want a little bit of time so it doesn't look like that the wedding if forced on us. I'll accept even if it's just a month. Please Hokage-sama."

"Wait a minute. Next one?" Sakura asks, even more confused, "you're not going to divorce Temari-san are you Naruto! I'll never forgive you if you do!"

"Who's talking about a divorce?" Tsunade says.

"Huh?" Sakura asks, completely dumbfounded by now.

"I understand your concerns Temari. I think it is perfectly reasonable, how does… three months sound?" Tsunade asks, ignoring Sakura.

"That's more than enough! But Naruto, are you…"

"Don't worry Temari-chan. That's fine with me too."

"Am I missing something here?" Sakura asks, slightly agitated that she's being completely ignored.

"Oh, Sakura, you can still go out on that date with Naruto tomorrow."

"How… how did you know about that Temari-san?"

"Oh… I was waiting outside while you were talking about your big plans for tomorrow."

Sakura blushes again. She said some pretty nasty things about the other girls to Tsunade that particular morning. If Temari heard about the date, then that would probably mean that she heard all those things as well. Looking at Temari now, she doesn't look affected by what she heard at all. Sighing, she tries to excuse herself from the meeting.

"Wait Sakura, we're not done yet. You and Ino would be the best choice to spread this news to the other girls. I didn't urge you on to disappoint you Sakura," Tsunade says, "Naruto is allowed to marry multiple girls in order to rebuild his clan."

"How?"

"It's a law that Nidaime created after the Shinobi War. It is designed to allow the village to rebuild its strength after losing many males to the war. The council brought it up to rebuild the Uchiha clan, and I got them to agree to apply it to another unnamed person in exchange. They just didn't know that it was Naruto, though I did bring it up to the clan heads and they were very supportive of it."

Tsunade knows that Sakura would need a small bit of time to process all the information. Waving her hand, she sends Naruto and Temari home with a promise that she will make sure Sakura gets home safely.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author Note:** I have a number of people asking me who specifically are in the harems so I'm just going to list them here. (in no particular order)  
Naruto: Temari, Tenten, Yugito, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Hanabi, Haku, Isaribi, Sasame, Tayuya, Kin, Ayame  
Sasuke: Fubuki, Karin, Hana(?), the three girls from the second movie(Fugal, Kamina, Ranke)(?)  
Hana I'm not sure if I want to put her in at all, the other three girls, that depends on how much info I can dig up on them and trying to decide whether to put them in with Gaara, Sasuke, or not at all. The two princesses themselves would not be involved. I can't come up with a realistic explanation as to why two princesses would leave their country just for the sake of marrying someone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XX-**

The next morning, Naruto leaves the mansion before Temari wakes up. Moving through the streets when the stores are starting to open for the day, Naruto notices people staring at him once again, though this time the stares look more fearful than hateful. Apparently the people are afraid that Naruto would use his power to get revenge for all the terrible things that they did to him while he was younger. There was even news of unsuccessful suicide attempts by the people in prison for trying to stop Sasuke from taking Naruto to the hospital after their fight at the Valley of the End.

"Jeez, I just got them to start respecting me as a ninja and now they're all scared of me again."

Sighing, Naruto ignores them and rushes over to Sakura's house. Sakura's mother welcomes Naruto into her house before heads upstairs to fetch Sakura. When they come back downstairs again, Naruto notices that Sakura is still slightly confused about the news about his marriage arrangements.

"Hi Naruto."

"Hey Sakura-chan."

"You ready for breakfast?" Sakura asks, trying to refocus on the task at hand with some encouragement from Inner Sakura, 'shannaro! So what if he's going to get married! I already missed out on being his first wife. I'll be darned if I missed out being the second too!'

"So… where do we go for breakfast?"

"I'm cooking of course," Sakura answers.

Staring at her wide-eyed, Sakura's mother pulls her into the kitchen. There is a small argument, but to Naruto sitting in the living room, it sounds more like angry whispers. Finally, Sakura's mother emerges from the kitchen looking slightly agitated. Naruto looks at her with a confused look until he smells something burning in the kitchen. Rushing in, Naruto finds Sakura sitting on the floor and large plums smoke coming out of the stove.

"…Sakura-chan, are you all right?"

"Umm… yeah, breakfast is almost ready."

"…Are you sure?" Naruto asks, eying the smoke wearily.

"Ye… yeah. Oh, can you ask my mom to come in for a moment please Naruto?"

"Sure…"

Sakura's mother rushes in as soon as Naruto leaves the kitchen. About half an hour later, Sakura's mother comes back out carrying treys of food with Sakura helping with a defeated look. Only one look and Naruto knows that Sakura's mother is the one who fixed the meal. After all, if all the missions they did together are any indication, Sakura isn't what you would call a good cook. During the entire meal, Naruto refrains from commenting on the cooking so he won't upset Sakura anymore than she already is. After breakfast, Sakura's mother kicks the two teenagers out of the house instead of letting Sakura sulk around the house.

"So Sakura-chan, where do you want to go?"

"Why don't you decide Naruto?"

"I lost the bet remember? You get to decide what we do today."

"Hmm… well… OK, but don't blame me if you get bored."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan."

"Let's take a trip to the museum."

Naruto allows Sakura to take the lead. With Sakura's back facing him, Naruto misses the dark grin that flashes across Sakura's face. However, Naruto regrets his decision to let Sakura choose where they would go when they arrive at the museum. There is a new wing added to the museum since his last visit which only allow access to the more mature visitors due to its more explicit displays.

"Hmm… this looks new. Let's take a look inside Naruto."

"But Sakura-chan…"

"You're not shy are you Naruto? I would've thought that you have seen stuff like this before considering you use the Oiruke no Jutsu."

"Ehm… well… about that…"

"Come on Naruto."

Wrapping her arms around Naruto, Sakura presses her body against Naruto's arm and guides him toward the displays. Naruto blushes at the contact but chooses to maintain his focus on the girl next to him instead of allowing himself to be distracted by all the objects around the display. If he does, he's not sure if he can make it out of the museum alive if Sakura catches him. Sakura smirks at Naruto's reaction, as it's the exact reaction she wanted. The old saying goes "the way to a man's heart is through his stomach" but with her lack of ability in that area, she'll have to find a way further down.

"Naruto, are you all right? Your face is all red," Sakura teases.

Turning around, Sakura presses her body against Naruto's front and puts her hand on Naruto's forehead. With their height difference, Sakura ends up breathing right down Naruto's collar. Naruto tries to lean away from Sakura but she keeps pressing forward whenever he leans back.

"Sakura-chan, really, I'm all right."

"It doesn't look that way, your face is getting hot. Don't worry, nurse Sakura will take good care of you."

"N… nurse Sakura?"

Naruto can't help but look down at Sakura's face from the comment, even if just for finding the slightest hint that Sakura is joking. That's when he notices that the zipper on Sakura's vest is lower than it usually is, and from his angle, he's getting a very good view of Sakura's cleavage, even if their close proximity is covering most of the skin. After bring distracted by the creamy skin for a few seconds, Naruto suddenly snaps his head up and tries to look away at anything other than the sight in front of him, fearing the repercussions of being caught staring.

'Shannaro! Of all the time he acts like a gentleman, it has to be now! Well, I just have to keep pressing.'

Wrapping her arms around Naruto's and putting her head on his shoulder, Sakura pulls Naruto further into the displays. By the time the pair walks out a few hours later, even Sakura is blushing from the sight of some of the pieces on display. Refocusing on her goal, Sakura leads Naruto to a nearby restaurant for lunch before he can even move in the direction of Ichiraku. After all, Sakura needs to keep Naruto away from Ayame or else the ramen girl will move in before she can make a move.

"So what do you want to eat Naruto?"

"Do you know if they serve ramen in this place?"

"I… don't know," Sakura says, 'cha! All he can think of is ramen! Which means he's thinking about Ichiraku and Ayame! How dare he think of another girl while he's on a date with me!'

"Hmm, oh well. Let see what they do have. Hey Sakura-chan what do you suggest?"

"Huh? Oh… do you want me to order for you?"

"Hmm… yeah. I don't really know what most of these stuffs are anyway."

Naruto keeps his focus on Sakura when she's ordering, not caring what she is saying to the waitress at all. When the waitress returns with the food, Sakura notices that the girl is being unusually friendly with Naruto, though the teenager is oblivious to it, his attention still focused on Sakura. Sakura tries to keep her fury under control until that young waitress almost throws herself into Naruto's arms. By that point Sakura stands up, grabs her by the collar and lifts her up a foot off the ground and gives the poor girl her scariest glare before sending the waitress scrambling away. Afterward, Sakura makes a quick scan around the restaurant, daring anyone to even look at her and her date. Whenever Sakura makes eye contact with a person, that person quickly turns his/her attention back to the food in front of him/her, too scared to look up.

"Umm… Sakura-chan, is everything all right?"

"Why of course Naruto."

Naruto chuckles nervously looking at the glint in Sakura's eyes. Like all the other patrons in the restaurant, Naruto turns his entire attention to the food in front of him to avoid looking at Sakura.

"Say Naruto, what do you think about catching a movie after lunch?"

"OK, sure. You make the calls today Sakura-chan, remember?"

"Yeah, but I don't want you to get bored just to appease me. Are you sure it's really all right?"

"Yep, don't worry about me. A movie sounds good."

The two head over to the movie theater as soon as they finish their meal. The owner was so happy to see them go that he paid for their meal, provided that they don't come back. Several patrons have fled the restaurant after Sakura's little outburst. If that happens again, there is no doubt that he would lose all his customers. The theater is showing three movies for that day, a romance, an action movie, and yet another Icha Icha movie.

"Sakura-chan, wait here while I get the tickets."

"Wait, you don't even know which movie I want to see yet."

"It's that one right?" Naruto asks, pointing to the poster of the romance movie.

"Actually, I want to see that one," Sakura says, pointing to the poster of the action movie.

'Hmm… I thought she doesn't like those things. At least she's not pointing to the Icha Icha one.'

After getting the tickets and the snacks, the pair enters and the usher shows them to their seat. Half way into the movie, Naruto is regretting his decision to listen to Sakura. It seems that training with Tsunade has made Sakura pick up a taste for action movies and she gets very excited when she watches them. Combine that with the fact that she tends to lose some of those perfect chakra control when she's excited, Sakura almost destroys the theater and got them kicked out of the theater.

"Hehe, sorry about getting us kicked out Naruto," Sakura says, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan," Naruto says, 'I'm just glad that I'm still in one piece.'

"Next time we should just rent a movie and watch it at home," Sakura says, 'cha! How dare they kick us out! It was just getting to the good part too! Why I oughta demolish this place!'

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Let's head over to the market place. I need to pick up some ingredients. Mom promised me that she'd help me fix dinner. You are coming over for dinner OK, Naruto?"

"O… OK."

During their trip through the market place, Naruto is becoming increasingly concerned about his health. He could've sworn that some of the things Sakura bought were picked out of the garbage pile. He didn't even get things that are as bad when he was still on the bad side of the villagers. Chuckling nervously, Naruto creates a Kage Bunshin to help carry the bags back home while Sakura and him go for a quick stroll at the park. In actuality, Naruto makes the Kage Bunshin go back to the stands to complain and get something that is actually edible while he has Sakura distracted. Once he has gotten confirmation from the Kage Bunshin that the proper goods have been delivered, Naruto leads Sakura, who is running short on patience, back home.

"Oh hello dear, how did the date go?"

"Not now mom. You promised me you'd help me in the kitchen. Let's go, I still need to brew tea for Naruto."

As soon as Sakura returns to the kitchen, she and her mother have another argument. This time, it's about what to make for dinner. Sakura wants a lavish dinner that her mother claims would be impossible to make given the limited amount of time. Eventually, Sakura gives up and settles for a slightly more elegant dinner. Before Sakura can even bring up the possibility of Naruto staying over, he claims that he should go home instead of leaving Temari by herself at home so close to their wedding day. Even if she says she doesn't mind about him going out on a date with Sakura, that doesn't mean that she's happy about it if the three months period she received is any indication, and staying over at Sakura's house would only make matters worse.

* * *

When Naruto arrives home, he finds Hiashi sitting in the living room. Confused, he looks over toward Temari, who is just coming out of the kitchen.

"Temari-chan, wh…"

"Oh Naruto, you're finally home. Hyuuga-san is looking for you. He's been waiting for fifteen minutes already."

"Hiashi-jii-san, is something the matter?"

"It's my daughter… well, daughters."

"What's the matter? Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan aren't hurt right?"

"Well… yes and no. They're not hurt in the physical sense but…"

"So, Naruto-kun has more admirers huh?" Temari asks, walking up behind Naruto and draping her arms over his shoulder.

"What? What do you mean Temari-chan?"

"You didn't really think that Sakura is the only girl that likes you beside me right?"

"But… you mean Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan…"

"They are… unhappy with the Hokage's arrangement between you and Sabaku-san. I tried to tell them about the other part of the arrangement, but they simply refuse to listen. I'm hoping that you would come over and explain it to them yourself."

"OK… I suppose I should if you think that they really feel that way. I'll come over tomorrow."

"I guess I'm eating by myself for the next two days too."

"What do you mean Temari-chan?"

"I'll let you go on dates with Hinata and Hanabi too. I'm going to need to share you eventually, so I might just as well start getting used to it now."

"I apologize Sabaku-san. I know that it is not fair to you but my daughters has been acting rather violently ever since they heard the news."

"Don't worry about it. I'm surprised that Sakura and Ino haven't spread the news yet though. I would've thought that it would be all over the village now."

"Yamanaka? I think I saw her sitting rather distraught outside her family's flower shop today when I walked by," Hiashi says.

"Now that you mention it, I think I heard Inoichi-jii-san complaining about something to Shikaku-jii-san and Chouza-jii-san at the restaurant," Naruto says, "anyway, I'll come over to the Hyuuga Compound tomorrow, so don't worry Hiashi-jii-san."

"Good, I shall take my leave then."

As soon as the door closes, Naruto turns his entire attention on Temari, who is sitting on the sofa staring back at him.

"You're going to make up for all of this you realize."

"Hehe… don't worry Temari-chan. I promise I'll make it up to you. After I go with Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan, we can spend some time together."

"What do you propose?"

"I'll let you make the call."

"Fine, I'll accept for now. I doubt you'll be able to keep that promise though. Oh well, we did have that date on the day of the festival."

"Why? You know I never break my promises."

"You'll see. Come on, you better get some rest, you have two big days coming up."

* * *

The next morning, after enjoying a quick breakfast with Temari, Naruto sets out for the Hyuuga Compound. The guards move out of the way the moment Naruto shows up and lead him to the dinning hall. Naruto notices the guards scrambling away as soon as he walks through the door but shrugs his shoulder and turns his attention to the people inside. While Hiashi and Neji are eating quietly, Hinata and Hanabi are glaring at Naruto with a mix of hatred and regret in their eyes.

"Umm… ohaiyo Hiashi-jii-san, Neji, Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan."

"Good, you're here Naruto," Hiashi says.

"What _are_ you doing here Naruto?" Neji asks, looking up from his meal.

"Well… Hiashi-jii-san said that I should stop by, so…"

"I'm done," Hinata says, standing up from her seat.

"I am as well," Hanabi says, joining her sister.

"Wait, Hinata, Hanabi. This conversation involves the two of you."

"What seems to be the problem chichi-ue?"

"Yes, what could this be possibly about otou-san? I don't believe Hanabi and I have anything to do with Namikaze-san."

"Hinata-chan… Hanabi-chan…"

"Perhaps it's best if you explain the arrangement to them, Naruto."

"Well… how should I put this… you see, when Tsunade-baa-chan found out about the political marriage in my father's will, she went about finding a way for me to get together with the girls I like. So she found this ancient law back from Nidaime's time that makes it possible for me to have multiple wives…"

"I don't believe you."

"Look Hanabi-chan, why would I lie to you?"

"I still don't believe you."

"What do you want me to then? Call Sakura-chan, she knows about that too. I just went on a date with her yesterday. Or better yet, call Temari-chan and ask her."

"Wait, what do you mean you went on a date with Sakura-san yesterday."

"Exactly what I said Hinata-chan. I promised her that I would go on a date with her the day before the festival."

"You want me to trust you right?"

"Yep, what do you want me to do Hanabi-chan?"

"Well, if Temari-san really doesn't mind if you go on dates with other girls, then go out with me."

"Hanabi…"

"Don't worry Hinata-chan. You want to go out on a date with me right? How does today sound Hanabi-chan?"

"You don't look like you're kidding…"

"That's because I'm not Hanabi-chan."

"Great, then let's go right now… oh wait. I have to change, wait for me OK Naruto-nii-chan," Hanabi screams, scrambling to her room.

"If that is the case Naruto-kun, then… perhaps…" Hinata stutters after Hanabi vacates the room.

"If you want to we can go on a date tomorrow Hinata-chan."

"That… that sounds great Naruto-kun," Hinata says, back in blushing and finger-fidgeting mode.

"I'm ready Naruto-nii-chan."

"Then let's go Hanabi-chan. I'll see you tomorrow Hinata-chan."

* * *

Hanabi clings to Naruto as soon as they leave the dinning hall, drawing a few curious glances their way from the other Hyuuga clan members. However, one bloodcurdling glare from Hanabi sends them scrambling away back to their original tasks. Once the pair arrives at the main street, Hanabi starts pulling Naruto into store after store, mainly the candy stores and the clothing stores. Naruto can barely even register what is happening outside of knowing that his arms get heavier and his wallet gets lighter whenever they come out of a store. Eventually, they arrive at a shopping mall on the opposite side of the village from the Hyuuga Compound.

"Look at all the stores. I've always wanted to come here but chichi-ue never let me come," Hanabi says, "he says that it's too far away."

"Hmm really?" Naruto says, rubbing his arms now that he has time to create Kage Bunshins to carry the bags, 'why does this place looks so familiar? I don't think I've been to a mall before.'

"Yeah, this place has been open for three years now and this is the first time I've been here."

"Hmm three years? That's pretty long. I don't know why Hiashi-jii-san would be so against it," Naruto says, casting a glance at the Bunshins struggling with the bags before adding a few more to their ranks.

"I don't know either. Hey Naruto-nii-chan, are you hungry yet? There are plenty of restaurants in this place."

"Well, now that you mention it, I am a little hungry. Let's get something to eat."

When they start toward a particular restaurant, Naruto's right eye starts twitching. Getting a bad feeling, Naruto starts looking around the mall. Eventually, Hanabi notices her date is acting weird and turns toward him. Before Hanabi can ask what's wrong, Naruto sees a certain redhead inside an instrument store. Grabbing Hanabi, Naruto pulls the girl into the store next to them and sends the Bunshins scrambling back to the Hyuuga Compound.

"Naruto-nii-chan, what's wrong?"

"Huh, oh nothing, I just thought that you would want to take a look inside this store that's all."

"But what about the Bunshins?"

"I can always create more. Doesn't make much sense taking them along to the restaurants right?"

"I suppose… are you sure you're all right Naruto-nii-chan?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, we can take a look at the stores later, let's go to the restaurant first."

"Huh… the restaurant, right," Naruto says as he sees Tayuya leaving the instrument store and heading toward the exit of the mall, 'that was close! The last thing I need is to explain everything to Tayuya-chan when I'm with another girl. She'll kill me before I can even get a word out.'

Sighing, Naruto leaves the store with Hanabi and follows the girl to the restaurant. Taking a casual glance around the restaurant, Naruto spots the Hokage's apprentice and assistance sitting at a table nearby. Before he goes over to greet Shizune, he spots another girl sitting opposite of the medic-nin with her back turned toward him, a girl with long black hair that is currently complaining angrily to the medic-nin. Grabbing the menu, Naruto holds it in front of his face before Shizune notices him. Naruto is so focused on hiding himself that he doesn't even realize that the waiter is standing next to him.

"May I take your order?"

"Huh? Oh, I'll take this and this," Naruto says, pointing randomly to the menu.

"Very well, I shall be back with your orders shortly."

"Naruto-nii-chan, what is the problem?" Hanabi asks, pouting, "if you don't want to be with me, I'll just go home."

"It's nothing, really, Hanabi-chan."

"You're lying."

"Fine, fine," Naruto says, sighing, "I just saw Tayuya-chan coming out of the music store when I pulled you into that store downstairs. And right now, Haku-chan is sitting over there."

"Really? We should go and say hi…"

"No, wait! Tayuya-chan and Haku-chan doesn't know about the arrangement yet."

"So we can tell them now."

"No. You don't know how they are. They'd kill me before letting me explain. That's why I haven't even gone home to pack my stuff yet."

"I guess that's why you pulled me into the swimwear shop… mou… I knew it, my body isn't attractive enough."

"Eh? Ha… Hanabi-chan?"

"I'm not attractive at all am I? I don't have a great body like Temari-san or Hinata-nee-chan…"

"Now don't say that, you still have plenty of time to grow…"

"Oh so you think I'm just a kid. I'll show you," Hanabi says, grabbing the bottle on the table.

"Wait Hanabi-chan, what are you…?"

Uncorking the bottle, Hanabi starts drinking the content inside. The smell of alcohol is apparent to Naruto even if he's sitting on the opposite side of the table. By the time Naruto pries the bottle from Hanabi's hand, she has already emptied it.

"Naruto-nii-chan…" Hanabi slurs amidst hiccups.

"Hanabi-chan, you're drunk."

"No I'm not. I'll prove it."

Stumbling out of her chair, Hanabi walks over to Naruto while grabbing the table for support. Jumping into Naruto's lap, Hanabi grabs Naruto's hair and kisses him, forcing some of the residue sake down his throat. That draws the attention of everyone in the restaurant, including that of Shizune and Haku, who are in the front of the crowd, standing there frozen in shock of the normally calm and reserved Hyuuga Hanabi French kissing the struggling loudmouth blonde ninja. Eventually, Hanabi finally stops and slumps against Naruto, putting her head on his shoulder and drawing circles on his chest with her finger.

"Naruto-san!" Haku screams, finally regaining her wits.

"Ha… Haku-chan. This isn't…"

"How can you do this!" Haku screams, bolting out of the restaurant.

"Wait, Haku-chan!"

"I'll explain everything to her, don't worry Naruto."

"Thank you Shizune-nee-chan."

"Naruto-sama… do you still think I'm a little girl," Hanabi says, giggling, still completely drunk.

"No, I never said that you're a little girl."

"Good…"

"Hanabi-chan?"

Looking down, Naruto sees Hanabi sleeping soundly. Chuckling, Naruto pays for the meal and carries the sleeping girl back to the Hyuuga Compound on his back.

"Naruto-kun, what happened to Hanabi-chan?" Hinata asks, seeing the state her sister is in.

"Well, she kinda snatched the sake bottle when she thinks that I was treating her like a kid…"

"Baka imouto-chan… thank you for bringing her home Naruto-kun."

"Well it's my responsibility after all. I'll see you tomorrow Hinata-chan… if I survive," Naruto says, muttering the last part.

* * *

Temari is surprised when Naruto gets home. She was expecting for the date to go for a while yet and when she asks Naruto about it, he tells her everything that happened during his date.

"So now you want me to go over to Haku's house with you to explain everything."

"That… would be helpful."

"Well, I suppose it won't do for the groom to be killed right before the wedding."

"Arigatou Temari-chan."

"Come on, let's go. We might actually be able to make it back home in time to have dinner together."

Naruto and Temari arrive at Haku's house just as Shizune is running out of the house with senbons flying over her head. Giving the pair a quick greeting, Shizune runs away back toward the Hokage Tower. Chuckling nervously, Naruto casts a glance at the stoic Temari. Ignoring the frightened boy standing next to her, Temari walks into the house, blocking all projectiles with her fan. Not one to let a girl face dangers alone, Naruto follows Temari inside.

"So, Namikaze-sama has decided to grace us with his presence," Kin says.

"To what do we owe this honor Namikaze-sama?" Haku says, "is it necessary for us to French kiss you in public like Hanabi did this afternoon?"

The temperature of the room starts to drop several degrees as snow flakes starts appearing around Haku. He can feel Kin, Tayuya, and Sasame's glare on his back. Naruto is about to bolt out of the room when Temari grabs him by the collar and throws him into one of the chairs in the dinning room.

"I thought there is another one of you," Temari says, looking around the room.

"You mean Isaribi? She's in her room. What do you want? To show us you've won?" Tayuya says, glaring at the pair.

"Nope, not really. After all, it's not like I won anything. If I did, then everyone here is a winner."

"What are you talking about now," Sasame says, polishing a kunai.

"Well, Hokage-sama found a law that allows dear Naruto here to marry as many girls as he wants. Of course, there would be some time in between each weddings but he'll get to marry all of you eventually. Given that he wants to marry all of you in the first place of course."

"And how long is the wait exactly, twenty years?"

"Well in my case it's three months. But you girls will have to get in line. After all, Haruno and the Hyuuga sisters are already waiting. Naruto already went on a date with Sakura yesterday. Haku walked in on his date with Hanabi today, and he'll have another date with Hinata tomorrow."

"Oh and the reason it took him so long to tell us this is?" Kin asks, twiddling a senbon in her fingers.

"I'm sure Shizune can answer that for us better, from the way she was chased out of your house."

"Naruto, is what she says true?" Haku asks, turning her attention on the silent teen.

"Yes."

"Good. Go upstairs and tell Isaribi yourself. She's been bawling her eyes out ever since the announcement came out."

Nodding his head, Naruto runs upstairs to calm the hysteric girl. While he's gone, Temari asks if the other girls know Tenten's address.

"What are you looking for her for?" Tayuya asks.

"Might just as well tell the other girls about this. I still need to stop by the Yamanaka flower shop after talking to Tenten."

"I'm surprised that you would be willing to do all this for him," Haku says, taking a seat next to Temari.

"I wouldn't be a very good wife if I don't help him out in his time of need, now would I."

"Yes, but to let him marry as many girls as he wants?"

"It was either that or we don't get married at all. When I talked to him about it during the festival, he couldn't decide because he has… other girls in his life. I can't run the risk of him picking someone else over me just because I'm not his favorite."

"The things we do to make him happy…" Haku says, chuckling to herself.

"Well, it's not like we should complain. We get what we want out of the deal too," Temari says as she hears footsteps coming from upstairs.

"I guess you're right about that," Haku says before turning her attention toward the staircase, "are you feeling better now Isaribi?"

"Ye… yes."

"Well, we really should get going," Temari says, standing up, "Naruto-kun, why don't you go to the market place and buy some ingredients for tonight's dinner. I still have some places I need to go."

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** This should set me up for the next few chapters to come up with dating scenes and the wedding scene between Naruto and Temari. For information about the harems you can refer to the author's note on top of the chapter. Leave a note if you like the story.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XXI-**

The next morning, Naruto rushes over to the Hyuuga Compound after a quick breakfast, hoping to get there and pick up Hinata before Hanabi comes out of her hangover state that she is no doubt mired in. However, luck is not on his side as he finds Hanabi sitting in the dinning hall with Hinata, Neji, and Hiashi.

"Good morning, Naruto-nii-chan."

"…Hi… Hanabi-chan. So are you ready to go Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks, hoping to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"I still need to change. Please wait a moment."

Naruto looks at the other occupants of the room nervously as Hinata vacates the room. Eventually, Neji puts down his bowl and excuses himself, slightly unnerved by the tension in the room. As soon as Neji gets out, Hiashi puts his bowl down and stares straight at Naruto.

"Naruto, I do not want a repeat of what happened yesterday. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Naruto-nii-chan… did I really… did we…" Hanabi asks, fiddling with her fingers like her sister, "you know… kiss?"

"Well… about that… yeah…"

"French?"

"Yeah…"

"Darn, I wish I could remember it. Doesn't matter, we'll just have to do that again when we make up that date."

"Make up?"

"Yeah, we never properly finished our date yesterday. I expect you to make that up. After all, you let me drink that bottle of sake."

"But I…"

"Is that so," Hiashi says, putting down his chopsticks.

Naruto can feel Hiashi's glare on his back. The grin Hanabi has on her face isn't helping matters any either. Fortunately for Naruto, Hinata picks that particular time to return to the dinning hall.

"I'm ready to go Naruto-kun."

"OK, let's go."

"Umm… I need to speak with otou-san about something, please wait for me at the front gate. I will be there in a moment," Hinata says.

"OK."

As soon as Naruto leaves the room, Hinata turns her attention toward her father and sister.

"Otou-san, I would prefer if you don't send anyone to follow Naruto-kun and I. I would be very upset if you do that," Hinata says before turning toward her sister, "and I expect you to stay away from my date. I didn't interrupt yours yesterday and I don't want you to do it to me today."

Hiashi and Hanabi back away from Hinata nodding their head. Before the festival, they would've just laughed it off and ignored the shy heiress. But seeing the destruction she caused after the festival, with the Branch House still repairing the damages around the compound after Hinata's "practices" with Hiashi, the thought of going against her never even crosses their mind. Smiling sweetly, Hinata leaves the room and joins Naruto.

"So, where do you want to go Hinata-chan?"

"Wherever Naruto-kun wants to go is fine with me."

"That won't do. You have to be more assertive Hinata-chan."

"I… I'll try… I heard that you went to the mall with Hanabi… would you want to go there again?"

"I'll let you make the call today Hinata-chan. Remember, be more assertive."

"Well… I want to see what the mall is like…"

"Let's go then. Come on, it's this way."

Instead of sweeping through the streets like a tornado like yesterday, Hinata pulls Naruto back as soon as he starts speeding up, wanting to enjoy the feeling of being with Naruto instead of rushing through everything. No matter how confident she is in front of her family or how much Naruto tries to encourage her, one look at Naruto's grinning face turns Hinata back to the blushing and stuttering mode. When Hinata tries to fidget her fingers, Naruto grabs hold of her hands and look directly into her eyes.

"Hinata-chan, what did I tell you about being so shy?"

"Umm… don't?"

"That's right. So why are you acting like this again? Come on, I want to see the confident Hinata. I like that Hinata better, like how you were when we were still kids."

"I… I'll try."

"Good."

Before Naruto can turn around and go on his way again, Hinata holds Naruto's cheeks and presses her lips against his. Naruto is too shock to even move, neither backing away nor leaning in. By the time Naruto is back to his senses, Hinata has already let go of him and is looking on with a concerned look on her face.

"Well… that was a lot more than what I was expecting… but that's a good start."

"Come on, I still want to see the mall. We'll never get there at this rate," Hinata says, giggling.

"All right then, here we go."

Naruto grabs a hold of Hinata's hand, lacing their fingers together. Hinata blushes at the contact but steels herself to keep up with Naruto, though her mind is still reeling from the kiss. She doesn't know what made her act as boldly as she did. All she can remember is that she didn't want to disappoint Naruto. Now that she is thinking straight again, she can only pray to find that strength again so she doesn't look like such an idiot whenever she's around the blonde ninja. After stopping at a few shops on their leisurely walk, they arrive at the mall just around lunchtime. Hinata suggests for them to catch a quick lunch before checking out the mall. Naruto is hesitant at first, not wanting to risk a repeat performance of what happened the day before, but all logic goes out the window when his stomach joins Hinata's side of the argument. Nodding reluctantly, Naruto picks out a restaurant and makes it especially clear to the waiter not to bring anything that is even remotely alcoholic near the table.

"Naruto-kun… you seem… nervous."

"Hinata, you have to promise me that you won't drink anything that's alcoholic. I would really get into trouble if you got drunk too."

"I can hold my liquor much better than Hanabi, but I promise you."

"You mean you've…"

"Whenever we have a large family dinner, otou-san will allow us to drink a little bit of sake. Hanabi usually gets drunk after a couple of cups, but I think I can manage for about six or seven, if I have something to eat."

"Hanabi-chan downed the whole bottle on an empty stomach yesterday…"

"I'm surprised she stayed awake for as long as she did."

"I wish she did fall asleep quicker."

"Did you… not enjoy it?"

Naruto spurts out the water that he's drinking. Concerned, Hinata moves next to Naruto to calm his coughing fits. When Naruto finally catches his breath, he notices the close proximity between Hinata and him and almost falls out of his chair in surprise. Hinata's question brings back the memory of exactly what happened yesterday and Naruto can't help but to focus on Hinata's lips. It takes him a few moment of seeing Hinata's lips moving before he realizes she is talking to him.

"Naruto-kun, daijoubu ka?"

"Ye… yeah."

While the two ninjas are getting back into their seats, the waiter brings them their order and sets the food on the table. Halfway through the meal, when Naruto notices that Hinata isn't paying attention, Naruto sticks his fork into Hinata's dish and tries to steal a piece of food only to have it knocked out of his hand by Hinata's spoon.

"Naruto-kun, I wouldn't be much of a ninja if I just let you steal something from me like this. But if you ask nicely, I might let you try some of it."

"All right then… Hinata-chan, please…" Naruto says with the tone that he heard plenty of girls use.

"No," Hinata answers, giggling at Naruto's antics.

"Mou… Hinata-chan, you're mean."

"Here you go Naruto-kun."

"No. Because you're so mean, I want you to feed me."

Hinata blushes as Naruto leans forward and opens his mouth. Hesitating slightly, Hinata shoves the fork into Naruto's mouth, almost choking him in the process.

"Naruto-kun, are you all right?"

"Give… give me a second."

By the time Naruto finally recovers, he notices that his plate is missing quite a bit of food. Whenever Naruto makes eye contact with Hinata, she starts looking at every direction but directly at him. Narrowing his eyes, he reaches for Hinata's plate again only to have it batted away again. Every now and then Naruto would try again until they finish their meal, but even by then he still can't get anything from Hinata's plate without her permission. Sighing, Naruto pays for the meal and follows Hinata to the stores inside the mall, reminding himself to go through some stealth training later on.

"There are a lot of clothing stores in this place."

"Yeah. Too bad Hanabi-chan never got the chance to go through them."

"Well, that's her own fault… Naruto-kun, let's see what they have in this one."

"OK."

Naruto stays on the sideline as he watches Hinata goes through rack after rack of clothing. After about thirty minutes, Hinata finally walks back to Naruto holding several articles of clothing.

"Naruto-kun, do you think these would fit me?"

"You can try them on you know Hinata-chan."

"Re… really? I… I never bought clothes myself before. The servants buy them for us most of the time and they would invite tailors over otherwise."

"Come on, I'll take you to the fitting rooms."

Closing his eyes, Naruto leans against the walls as he waits for Hinata to come out. After about five minutes, Naruto starts to become concerned as Hinata still hasn't walked out. Walking over, Naruto starts knocking on the door.

"Hinata-chan, are you all right in there?"

"Umm… Naruto-kun, can… can you come in and help me?"

"Wha? But… but…"

"Don't worry. I… I'm properly covered. I just can't reach the zippers on my back…"

"Ah. OK."

Naruto walks in to find Hinata with her back toward him looking into the mirror and struggling to reach the zipper on her back.

"I thought that kunoichi are suppose to be pretty flexible," Naruto jokes.

"You are mean Naruto-kun."

"Sorry, sorry. Where is that zipper?"

"Let me get my hair out of way."

"Ah I see it now," Naruto says before something on Hinata's back, "hey, Hinata-chan?"

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"You are not injured or anything right?"

"No. Why?"

"Why do you have all these bandages on you back like this?" Naruto says, touching the said object.

Hinata jumps from the contact. Mistaking that as a sign of pain, Naruto ignores Hinata's protests and continues to inspect the bandages. Finding no trace of blood, Naruto stands up straight, turns Hinata around and stares into her eyes.

"Na… Naruto-kun… those… those aren't for injuries."

"What are they for then?"

"Those… those are… chest bindings."

"Why would you need to do that?"

"Otou-san is a very conservative person. He doesn't want us to show our bodies. Beside, they do get in the way sometimes. A lot of kunoichi have them."

"Well, I think they are the best way to deal with perverted enemies. Just look at how well my Oiruke no Jutsu works against them. Anyway, I should help you with that zipper. People will get the wrong idea seeing that I've been in here for so long."

Hinata blushes at the words' implication and turns around instantly. After helping her, Naruto stays in the fitting room for a split second longer to show his appreciation in Hinata's taste before trying to leave. That is, until Hinata grabs onto his arm again and gestures toward her back.

"Oh, I guess you need help to unzip it too right?"

After a few trips in and out of the fitting room for Naruto, Hinata brings all the clothes to the counter and pays for them. Creating a Kage Bunshin, Naruto makes it take the bag and pushes Hinata to the next store himself before the cashier can say anything. After their trip through the mall, Naruto sends the handful of clones back to the Hyuuga Compound before leading Hinata to a fancy restaurant near the compound for dinner. Instead of taking the seat opposite of Hinata, he sits down next to her and leans over so they can be as close as possible.

"Umm… are you… ready to… order?" a waitress asks, not entirely sure what to do in this situation.

"Oh right. Uh… I'll have a steak, three quarters."

"Ro… roast pork."

"Very well… I'll be back with your orders soon."

Naruto straightens up after the waitress left, but he stays in his seat instead of moving across the table. When the waitress finally return with their order, Naruto rubs his hands overdramatically in anticipation as Hinata giggles at his antics. With a small smile, the waitress leaves the pair for the rest of their meal. As soon as the waitress leave, Naruto and Hinata resume the game they've been playing during lunch. Frustrated at his continued inability to "win," Naruto waits until Hinata puts a piece of food in her mouth before grabbing her cheeks and kissing her, stealing the piece from her mouth in the process. Finally snapping out of her trance, Hinata finds her mouth empty of both Naruto's tongue and the piece of pork.

"Hey!"

"See Hinata-chan, I can steal food from you after all," Naruto says, noticing Hinata's blush, "although I don't think you would mind if I keep stealing it the way I did."

Hinata does not deign that tease a response, out of embarrassment and annoyance. Instead, she turns her attention back toward her plate onto to notice that the roast pork is missing a significant chunk of meat. Turning her stare at Naruto, who is looking to the side whistling innocently, Hinata sticks her fork into Naruto's steak and moves the whole thing to her plate.

"Eh? Hinata-chan?"

"You seem to be pretty interested in my dish. It's only fair that I get some of yours too."

"But… but… what am I going to eat?"

"You can eat it from my mouth again if you want to," Hinata says, blushing.

Smirking, Naruto takes Hinata up on her offer and smashes his lips against hers. However, instead of letting Naruto pull away with the piece of meat, Hinata grabs a hold of Naruto's hair to keep him for leaning back. By the time she lets go, both teens are breathing heavily.

"…Well… that wasn't so bad…"

"Na… Naruto-kun… here you go…"

Refocusing, Naruto notices that his plate has just gotten fuller with a large piece of roast pork and half of the steak that Hinata took.

"Hinata-chan… what…?"

"I never said I was taking the whole thing. I couldn't eat it all anyway."

"Hinata-chan, you tricked me."

"Are you… upset?"

"Well… not really. Can't say I didn't like it. Anyway, let's hurry up. Hiashi-jii-san will get angry if I bring you home too late."

Hinata nods her head in response before turning her attention on her meal. The pair leaves the restaurant half an hour later and heads back toward the Hyuuga Compound. Before Naruto can even say goodbye, Hinata grabs Naruto by the hair and kisses him on the cheek before rushing inside, leaving a stunned Naruto at the door. Out in the streets is one thing, but right in front of the Compound where everyone inside can see you is not something Naruto was expecting. Finally regaining his senses, Naruto chuckles lightly and heads home, looking rather similar to a certain toad sennin with lip gloss on his lips and cheek and an idiotic grin on his face.

* * *

Naruto is rudely awakened by a sudden mass being thrown on top of him while he's still in bed. Irritated, Naruto grabs a hold of the object and holds it close to find his old orange jumpsuit. Completely confused, Naruto turns toward his closet only to be pummeled by more clothing. Thinking that there's a horribly unskilled thief in his house, he slips out of bed quietly and pounce on the thief from behind.

"Naruto! What are you doing!"

"Eh? Te… Temari-chan? What are you doing in my room so late at night?" Naruto asks, taking note of the darkness in the room.

"Night? You won't wake up no matter what I did," Temari says, walking over to the windows and lifting the shades, "it's already ten o'clock."

"Ten? Already?"

"I know you got back late last night Naruto, but I've never seen you this tired before. …You didn't do anything to poor innocent Hinata did you?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Good. Well, come on. Where did you put your best clothes?"

"Um… I think in that first drawer."

After going through the drawer like a crazed woman, Temari pulls out a simple black short sleeve shirt, a pair of dark blue pants and a black trench coat and tosses them at Naruto.

"Hurry up an change. You have a lot of things to do today," Temari says as she pulls out his swimming trunks, "oh, and put this on underneath."

"I… do?"

"Yes, now hurry up. You still need to eat breakfast and then we have to go to the flower shop."

"Flower shop? Why?"

"You'll see when we get there."

Scratching his head in confusion, Naruto does as Temari tells him and heads downstairs for breakfast after getting ready. After finishing his breakfast, which consists of Temari stuffing everything on his plate into Naruto's mouth, Temari drags Naruto to the only flower shop in town.

"Temari-chan, why are we heading to the flower shop?"

"I'm going to pick the flower arrangement for the wedding, and you are going to pay for it."

"But I don't think I have enough money…"

"Who said you're going to pay with money?"

"What? But…"

"Ah, here we are," Temari says, walking into the shop, "oi, Ino, we're here."

"Mom! Temari-san is here. Help her get things set up for her wedding. I'm heading out!" Ino screams, "OK, Naruto-kun, let's go."

"Wait, what?"

"I said you're going to pay for the flower arrangements right, get going."

"But I…"

"Do I have to lay everything out for you? The payment is you going out on a date with Ino."

"Eh? But Temari-chan…"

"Let's go Naruto-kun."

Before Naruto can even finish his sentence, Ino pulls him out the door and toward the village gate. Giving up his struggle, Naruto allows the girl to lead him to whatever destination she chooses. When the pair finally stops, Naruto finds himself in front of a small waterfall with a small stream leading back toward the village.

'This place looks familiar… isn't this the place I trained with Ero-Sennin and Tsunade-baa-chan?'

"Here we are. Isn't this place great?"

"Yeah, I guess. I didn't pay too much attention to the surroundings the last time I was here."

"You were here before?"

"Yeah, before the Chuunin Tournament when Oto attacked. I was training here."

"Oh… I guess that explains all the damages I saw when I found this place… well, you get to enjoy the scenery instead of only focusing on training this time."

"I suppose… what are we doing out here though? Doesn't look like there is much to do out here…"

"Well, we can always just enjoy the scenery. But I intend to go swimming. It's still warm enough."

"That's it? It'll be lunch time in a couple of hours…"

"Don't worry, I brought food."

"Where?" Naruto asks, looking around the clearing.

"The food is stored in a scroll. I'll take them out when you get hungry," Ino says, taking off her clothes.

"Eh! I… Ino-chan…"

"Oh don't worry. I have my swimsuit underneath."

"Oh…"

"Beside, it's not like you haven't seen me in revealing clothes before," Ino says, stretching in her bikini.

"Eck, don't remind me. I've been trying so hard to forget it."

"But why would you want to do that?" Ino says, tracing Naruto's chin with her finger, "am I not attractive enough for you? I'm hurt."

Naruto turns his head to the side, trying to take his eyes off the ample amount of cleavage as she bends over in front of him. It doesn't help that he can feel Ino's breath on his face as she brings her face ever closer. Giggling at Naruto's reaction, Ino decides to leave the poor boy alone and walks over to the stream.

"You can join me whenever you want Naruto," Ino says before diving in.

Naruto watches in amazement at how good a swimmer Ino is. She easily glides through the water, even against the current, however weak the current is. Once he's sure that Ino has her attention elsewhere, Naruto starts taking off his clothes, glad that he listened to Temari and put his swimming trunks on underneath. A loud splash alerts Ino that someone has joined her in the water. Grinning, Ino dives under the water and swims around behind Naruto while he is still adjusting to the water, haven't really swim before even though he had his fair share of experience of almost drowning. Jumping out of the water, Ino dunks Naruto in the stream while laughing. As the seconds tick by with no sign of Naruto resurfacing, Ino starts to become more and more concerned. As she's about to dive in to look for Naruto, she sees his body floating back up, face down in the river. Dragging Naruto back onto the shore, Ino is about to perform mouth to mouth when Naruto squirts water right in her face.

"Na-ru-to!"

"That's what you get for surprising me Ino-chan."

"Humph!" Ino grunts, pouting and crossing her arms.

"OK, so that was a bit mean. I guess I overdid it a bit, but I'm not a good swimmer, you shouldn't surprise me like that. If the current is stronger, I really would've been in trouble," Naruto says, even though the last part is a bit of a lie. He can always uses his chakra to help him float back to the surface.

"I guess I was wrong too. Tell you what, I'll teach you how to swim properly."

"Really? That'd be great!"

"Well come on, let's go."

By the time they get back on shore, Naruto had already been complaining about his empty stomach for about fifteen minutes. Taking out the storage scroll from the pocket in her blouse, Ino orders Naruto to gather firewood while she leaves to get some clean water further upstream. After they have everything in place, Ino uses a small katon jutsu to boil the water. Naruto becomes increasingly irritated as he watches Ino staring at the pot.

"Ino-chan, where's the food?"

"Oh hush. I guarantee that you won't complain once you see what I brought. Oh, the water's ready," Ino says as she takes more things out of her scroll.

"Aren't those… instant ramen?"

"Yeah. I'm not much of a cook so this is all we'll be having."

"But I thought you don't like those stuff…"

"I eat it once in a while. Every now and then I'll go to Ichiraku with Sakura after I sneaked into one of her lessons with Tsunade-sama," Ino says as she pours some water into one cup and hands it to Naruto.

It doesn't take long for Naruto to clean out everything Ino brought with her. It still amazes her how quickly Naruto can eat. He manages to clean off twenty-one cups in the time she eats three. As Ino packs all the empty cups in her scroll again so as to not leave a mess behind, Naruto walks over to the stream, eager to begin his lesson again now that his stomach isn't complaining anymore.

"Get back here Naruto. You're going to get cramps in you go swimming right after eating."

"Aw, but Ino-chan…"

"No! Here!" Ino commands like she's talking to a kid.

"Fine…"

"Hey Naruto, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it Ino-chan?"

"Can you… give this to Sakura for me?" Ino asks, handing Naruto a somewhat worn red ribbon.

"Uh… sure, but why don't you give this to her yourself?"

"I did… twice. And I got this thing shoved back in my face twice afterward."

"Eh? Why?"

"Well, this is the ribbon I gave to Sakura after I met her the first time. It was suppose to be the sign of our friendship, but she gave this back to me after we graduated from the academy."

"Ah, so that's why this thing looks so familiar. What about the second time?"

"I… rather not say…"

"Aw come on Ino-chan… please?" Naruto asks, giving her the puppy face look, even using the Oiruke no Jutsu to complete the effect.

"Ugh, fine, fine, just don't give me that look. It was about two months after you and Sasuke left…"

* * *

Ino finds Sakura sitting on top of the Hokage Tower after another draining training session with the Hokage.

"Hey Sakura."

"Ino? Shouldn't you be training with your team right now?"

"Training's over for the day. Asuma-sensei and lazy ass got called away on a mission."

"Oh."

"Um… Sakura…?"

"What is it?"

"Here," Ino says, shoving the red ribbon in Sakura's face.

"Isn't this…?"

"Well, I've decided that I'm no longer going after Sasuke. So… I was kinda hoping that… we can be friends like way back when?"

"So… you've finally decide to submit to the fact that I'm much more attractive than you."

"…Don't push your luck Sakura…" Ino says, eyebrow twitching.

"Fine," Sakura says, taking the ribbon from Ino's hand and pocketing it, "I'll put my hataiate on it later. So… what made you decide to give up on Sasuke? Is it another boy?"

"What… what are you talking about!" Ino screams, blushing.

"Aha! So it is! Who is it? Who is it?"

"I'm not telling!"

"Is it Shikamaru? Or maybe it's Chouji?"

"No."

"Hmm… Asuma-sensei is going out with Kurenai-sensei, so it's not anyone on your team… Neji?"

"Lord no. I've had it with chasing after emotionless gorgeous guys."

"Well, Shino's certainly emotionless, but he's not exactly gorgeous, and I doubt he's your type… Kiba?"

"NO! No chance in hell!" Ino says, a look of pure horror on her face.

"No… please don't tell me it's Lee!"

"NO! That's even worst that Kiba!"

"Is he a shinobi?"

"Yeah…"

"Anyone we know?"

"Yes."

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Argh! No! I don't like old guys!"

"Kakashi-sensei isn't exactly old you know… well, if he's young… Konohamaru?"

"No! I am not into little kids!"

"So Udon is out too. Of course! It's Gaara isn't it."

"No."

"Kankurou?"

"No!" Ino screams contemplating jumping off the building, but decides that her ninja reflex would probably prevent her from dying.

"Who else can it be… you sure I know that person?"

"Yes. He's only been with you for almost six months after you graduated from the academy…"

"But you said you're not into Sasuke anymore."

"You're just teasing me aren't you…"

"No, I really don't know."

"It's Naruto! You happy now!"

Ino was expecting Sakura to laugh at her expression, but she finds a look of genuine shock on Sakura's face instead. Suddenly, Sakura leaps up from where she's sitting and throws the ribbon back in Ino's face before stomping off, leaving behind inch deep footprints in the floor and a shocked Ino.

* * *

"I guess she felt that way about you as well and was just hoping that I would be interested in anyone but you," Ino says, concluding her story, "and since we'll be… you know, sharing you. I thought she might be willing to take it back this time. But I don't want to make a fool out of myself again just in case she doesn't."

"Uh… um… sure. I'll give this to her," Naruto answers, shocked from the revelation.

"I guess it's true that you don't know what you have till it's gone. I didn't realize how much I liked you until you left on your training trip," Ino says, snuggling against him, "hmm… this is comfy…"

"Not for me," Naruto says looking down at Ino sitting on his lap, his entire body stiff as a board.

"Relax Naruto. I don't bite… too hard."

"Yeah, that's really comforting."

Ino giggles at Naruto's response before putting her head on his shoulder and slowly closes her eyes. Before he can even move away, Ino has already fallen asleep. Sighing, Naruto creates a few Kage Bunshin and have them start fishing in the stream along with having one of them bring a blanket over so he and Ino don't catch a cold in their current state of dress. By the time Ino wakes up, the sky is already dark and she finds herself lying on her side while she is still on top of Naruto. Looking up at the blonde boy, she giggles at how he's snoring and has a small trail of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.

"Naruto-kun, wake up."

"Hmm… wha? Oh Ino-chan you're up. I think my clones have everything set up…"

"Have what set up?"

"Look."

Looking over to the side, Ino finds a Kage Bunshin keeping a small bonfire going with a small package lying next to him. Getting up and stretching, Naruto dispels the clone and takes over the duty. Curious, Ino peeks over as Naruto opens the package to find about twenty fish inside.

"This isn't all we are having for dinner is it? I mean… I know I'm on a diet and all, but this is no where near enough for dinner."

"No. Think of it as a snack. I'll take you to a fancy restaurant afterward."

"Good. Here, let me help. I haven't had this in a while. Chouji keeps eating them all every time we're on a mission. Asuma-sensei, Shikamaru and I always end up only eating ration."

After spending another hour in the wilderness, Ino and Naruto end up in a restaurant near the entrance of the village. Naruto is surprised to see that Ino still has any appetite for dinner after devouring almost all the fish that his clones caught. Naruto also finds out that when someone else is paying, Ino tends to pick the most expensive food on the menu when she orders. He knows he has more than enough money to cover the tab, but his eyes almost bulged out of the sockets when the waiter lays the dishes on the table. Not only is the food pricey, the dishes barely have any food on them.

"Just because they are expensive doesn't mean they have a lot of ingredient. The ingredients are what makes it so expensive," Ino says when she notices that Naruto is about to go after the waiter.

"But it's not exactly very filling…"

"I'm not all that hungry anyway after eating all those fish. I've always wanted to try these dishes but I can't afford them."

"Well… as long as you're happy… I guess."

"Don't worry Naruto. I'm not always a big spender. Beside, these dishes doesn't cost anywhere near as much as what you paid on our first date. You won't spend any money on this date other than this dinner."

"I suppose that's true. This is cheaper than going to the mall, and I'm pretty much sick of going there anyway. I've already gone there for two days straight… ugh, bad memories."

"Of what? Hanabi frenching you in public?"

"How did you…?"

"Did you forget that I happen to be the queen of gossip in Konoha? It's not everyday that the Hyuuga princess would embarrass herself in public like that."

"I'm surprised that Hiashi-jii-san hasn't killed me for that yet."

"He might just do that if that happens again. Umm… these are really tasty."

"What? You're almost finished already? How can you eat so quickly?"

"I guess I picked up that trait from you. Come on hurry up. If you don't get me home quickly, my dad will kill you before Hyuuga-sama gets his hands on you."

"O… OK."

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XXII-**

Temari stands next to Naruto's bed glaring at the blond boy. She has been trying to get him to wake up for the past half an hour with no luck. When she's about to give up, Temari comes up with idea and smirks at the unsuspecting victim. Suddenly, the half asleep Naruto feels his bed shifts slightly and something warm lying down next to him in the cold morning. Out of instinct, he turns on his side and wraps his arms around the warm object and snuggles against it. Just as Naruto is about fall back to sleep, he hears a content sigh as a pair of arms warps around his head, pulling him closer to the warm object. Snapping his eyes open, Naruto sees Temari lying next to him, nestling her cheek against his hair. Blinking a few times to adjust to the light and to give his brain to start up properly again, he notices that his cheek is buried in something soft on Temari's chest.

"Te… Temari-chan what are you doing?" Naruto screams, jumping out of Temari's hold and out of the bed.

"Good. You're finally up. Get ready, we have a lot to do today."

Naruto eyes Temari wearily, remembering what happened the day before when she said the exact same thing. Temari stares at Naruto with her confident smirk as she props herself up on the elbow, knowing exactly what is going through the boy's mind.

"Don't worry. You won't be going out with the other girls today… or the next three days for that matter."

"Then what is so urgent that you have to wake me up this early?"

"Well… beside the fact that Hokage-sama wants to talk to you, or that Gaara wants to talk to you before our wedding, or the part where we have to get our measurements done for our kimono… nothing much."

"Right. I get it, tight schedule today. Who knows getting married would be so much work."

"Well, you better get used to it. You'll be going through quite a few more yet," Temari says, getting up from the soon-to-be their bed as she likes to tell herself, "get freshen up. I'll fix breakfast."

"OK."

It doesn't take very long for Naruto to get ready and for the pair to finish breakfast and leave the mansion. Temari met with the Hokage the day before after making sure that all the decoration is ready, and the Hokage made it blatantly clear that she will not tolerate any lateness from the pair. When they arrive at the tower, Shizune looks at the pair in confusion as they are doubled over trying to catch their breath, having run to the Hokage Tower from their mansion on the opposite side of the village.

"Hokage… sama… wanted to… to see us?" Temari says in between heavy breaths.

"Yes… please go on in."

Having recovered quicker than his fiancee, Naruto bursts through the door and finds Tsunade sleeping on the paperwork lining her desk again. Smacking her forehead, Shizune rushes in and awakens the Hokage. Before Naruto can complain, Temari elbows him in the stomach before he gets them in trouble.

"Obaa-chan, what did you want to talk to us about?" Naruto manages to blurt out before Temari can cover his mouth.

"I was going to tell you about the wedding arrangements," Tsunade says, eyebrow twitching, trying to contain her anger, "the wedding ceremony will take place on the roof of the Hokage Tower then the reception will take place at your house…"

"But the mess that everyone would make…"

"I will tell them explicitly not to do that Naruto."

"Fine…"

"Good. The wedding ceremony will take place at twelve and the reception will take place when the ceremonies are over. I will send people over to your house tomorrow to help you set everything up."

"Fine, fine. Are we done here yet?"

"Just one more thing. After your wedding, you will have two more days to enjoy yourselves then you are expected to go back to ninja duties. Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Yamato will be administering the training with your team," Tsunade says, "I have already received information about the two Akatsuki members from Yugito, though I didn't find out all that much since they didn't engage in combat. Jiraiya feels that they should accelerate your trainings so that you will be better prepared against them."

"Finally! I barely get to do anything ever since I got back from the last mission."

"I'm glad you're excited. Now get out of my office. I still have other things to take care of," Tsunade says, turning toward Shizune, "is the Uchiha brat here yet? I still have to train Sakura this afternoon, I don't have all day to wait for him."

"Umm… I'll check."

Shizune pushes Naruto and Temari out of the room before Tsunade can throw a tantrum that Shizune knows is coming from the Hokage after being waken up from her nap and having Naruto calling her old once again. As soon as the door closes, Tsunade lets out a frustrated growl that scares the three away.

* * *

Having escaped from the enraged Hokage, Naruto and Temari say goodbye to Shizune, who is on her way to look for Sasuke before Tsunade gets angry enough to rip him apart with her monstrous strength. Naruto is about to head toward Ichiraku when Temari tugs on his sleeve and pulls him toward the hotel that Gaara and Kankurou are staying in. When they arrive and knock on the door, Gaara and Kankurou walk out of their room without a word and head down to the restaurant, prompting Naruto and Temari to follow.

"So… what did you want to talk to us about Gaara?" Naruto asks after about fifteen minutes of uncomfortable silence with the four shinobi staring at each other.

"Do you remember your promise Uzumaki?"

"Pro… promise?" Naruto asks, gulping, 'the last time Gaara calls me Uzumaki, he was seriously pissed at me.'

"Before you took Temari on the date on the day of the festival."

"Ah, right. That I would take good care of her right?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry, Gaara. I never break my promises."

"Good. …I understand that you will have multiple wives… however… I would prefer that you don't sleep around with the others until the buffer period is over."

Temari and Naruto spray Gaara and Kankurou with the drink that has just entered the mouth to ease their worries after the conversation started. While Gaara can use his sand to block the liquid, Kankurou is covered by the foul liquid yet once again.

"Gaara… I would prefer if you don't be so selfish next time. This is the second time already…"

"I will try to react quicker next time."

"I'm going to the bathroom to clean up."

"Very well," Gaara says before turning his attention on the pair in front of him again, "well?"

"Don't… don't worry about that Gaara. I promise."

"Thank you."

"So… anything else?" Naruto asks, hoping to get out of the place as soon as possible.

"What's the rush Naruto-kun? You said you were hungry right? Let's eat here," Temari says.

"Yes. I still have several things to talk to you about. Let's order our lunch as we wait for Kankurou to return."

"Good. I'm starving. Let's order."

"Kankurou? How are you back this quickly?"

"All I need to do is dry up Karasu. How long can that take?"

"I thought we are doing something serious here, you go and hide behind that darn puppet of yours! What is the meaning of this!" Temari screams.

"You think you are the only one who sprayed water all over Gaara? What did you think my reaction was this morning when we were going over what to say? I almost didn't make it out of that conversation," Kankurou says before turning toward Naruto, "if you think that was bad kid, you still got a long way to go. Oh well, might just as well get used to it now. You'll be hearing this for quite a few times yet."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto screams, getting caught up in the argument.

"We aren't the only… father figures you'll be talking to now are we."

Naruto slumps back into his seat pouting. Deciding to take Kankurou's advise, Naruto starts practicing ignoring whatever was said to him, only nodding his head when he thinks it's the appropriate time to do so. It doesn't take the Suna siblings long to see what Naruto is doing. After a couple slaps to the back of his head courtesy of Temari, Naruto once again has his entire attention on the conversation. Eventually, seeing the exasperated look on Naruto's face, Gaara decides to take pity on Naruto and let him leave. Kankurou is about to pick up where Gaara left off but Temari silenced him with a glare and proceeds to pull Naruto out of the hotel toward the commercial district.

"Temari-chan, how long is this going to take again?"

"Well, we are going to get our measurements done now. Then we'll have the rest of the day to ourselves."

"…'The rest of the day to ourselves'?"

"You promised you'll make it up to me."

"But I thought you said…"

"I said you won't be going out with the other girls. That doesn't include me."

"…Fine. Let's just get this over with."

"You don't want to?" Temari asks, slightly hurt by Naruto's reaction.

"No, no. It's just that today's been really tiring."

"Don't worry. No one will bother us where we're going after this. Ah, here we are."

Before Naruto can even focus on his surroundings, Temari pulls him into the dimly lit store. As soon as they enter, an old lady come out and ushers Temari further inside while an old man comes out to help Naruto. After standing completely still for about half an hour for the old man to do his job, Naruto finds himself back at the front of the store waiting for Temari to come out. Eventually Naruto starts dozing off and is awakened when he hears someone talking.

"The kimonos and the gown should be ready by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you. We'll pick it up by then."

"Very well, and congratulations again."

"Thank you."

"Are we done yet Temari-chan?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Temari smiles at how Naruto stretches as soon as they walk out of the store. Noticing how Temari is staring at him, Naruto turns his head toward her and blinks a few times in confusion.

"So… Temari-chan. where do you want to go now?"

"Well… remember how you told me about all these places that you love to spend time at?"

"What about them?"

"Show me those places. I want to see if they are really as beautiful as you say they are."

"Hmm… OK, come on."

Grabbing Temari's wrist, Naruto pulls her in the direction the Hokage Tower. Temari is confused at first until the pair runs past the building toward the Hokage Monument behind it. Stopping at the foot of the hill, Naruto is about to head for the stairs until Temari pulls him back with one hand while reaching for her weapon of choice with the other. Holding onto Naruto's wrist, Temari swings her fan a few times before pulling him with her onto the fan and allows the draft to carry them to the top.

"Wow, that was so cool."

"I'm glad you like it Naru-chan. You're the first person to share the fan with me. I don't even let my brother use it."

"Well, I should feel honored then shouldn't I."

"Of course you should," Temari says, giving Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek, "so… what are we suppose to be looking for up here?"

"Well… we're not looking up," Naruto says, turning around and pointing toward the village, "isn't the view great up here?"

"Wow, you can see the whole village up here."

"Yeah, and I always like to sit on top of Yondaime's head when I was a kid. I guess in a weird way, it's kinda like sitting on my dad's shoulder."

"I guess… he is your dad after all. Well, I hope he doesn't mind if his daughter-in-law joins you."

"The sun should be setting soon. This is a great place to watch the sunset."

"I don't know if this is a good place to watch the night sky though. All the light from the village would probably get in the way."

"I guess, but the roof of our house should be good though."

"Now that you mention it… I've been too busy to give that a try. I think I'll do it tonight."

"So… where do you want to go for after this?"

"Well, it'll probably too dark to go to the flower field or that forest clearing you told me about. How about just a quiet stroll in the park then head for dinner?"

"OK."

"Hey Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"What was it like… when you were a kid? I've seen how Gaara was treated… your life must be pretty tough too."

"I guess… at least it was in the beginning. Then I met Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan, and Hanabi-chan, it got better for a while and I entered the academy with them. After a while, Sakura-chan and Ino-chan started paying more attention to Sasuke-teme," Naruto says as Temari snorts, "Hiashi-jii-san became stricter with Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan. I've always been pretty close to Tenten-chan though, even though we didn't get to spend much time together. I guess that's because we are both orphans."

"I see. So… were you angry when I almost snapped Tenten's back during our first Chuunin exam?"

"You mean you forgot? I was going to fire all the weapon on the floor at you before Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei stopped me."

"You wouldn't have hit me anyway. You saw what I did against Tenten."

"Yeah… now that I think about it. I would've probably missed even if you didn't dodge or block them."

"Why? Was it because of my exotic beauty?" Temari teases.

"Nah."

"So you don't think I am pretty is that it buster?"

"No! I just can't aim to save my life that's all."

"I know. I've seen you training with Gaara. I think Baki still holds a grudge against you," Temari says, flicking the tip of Naruto's nose, "why didn't you get Tenten to help you on your aiming if you two are such good friends?"

"Well, I usually train with Lee when I train with her team while she trains with Neji."

"Any particular reason why?"

"I was more of a brawler, so Gai-sensei put me and Lee together so he can teach both of us in Taijutsu at the same time. Tenten-chan usually practices her aim and Neji just trains in Jyuuken so they can train together by having Neji deflect Tenten's weapon with his kekkei genkai."

"I guess that makes sense…"

"Hey look! The sun's setting."

"You're right! This is really pretty!"

"Still amazes me every time I see it."

"Too bad sunsets are always so brief though."

"But that's why it's so pretty I guess. Beside, if you put your mind to it, you can see it everyday."

"That's true… anyway, let's be on our way."

"Yeah, it's going to get dark really quickly."

Using Temari's fan, the pair glides back toward the ground. When they pass by the Hokage office's window, Naruto notices Kotetsu and Izumo scrambling about the room picking up paperwork that is scattered all over the floor while cursing up a storm. Apparently the window was open when Temari created the two huge drafts to allow the fan to float up to the top and now glides back to the ground and the paperwork got blown all over the place. Snickering, Naruto tugs on Temari's sleeve and gestures toward the office with his head. In response, Temari elbows Naruto in the rib and tells him not to laugh at other people's misfortunes, but it loses most of its effectiveness with the grin on her face. After strolling through the park, they find themselves at a restaurant near their mansion, which happens to be Ichiraku.

"Oi old man, Ayame-chan, give me the usual."

"I'll take the shrimp ramen."

"One Naruto special and one shrimp coming up," Teuchi screams out from the back.

"So… Naruto, Temari, your big day is coming up," Ayame tries to start some small talk while they wait for her father.

"Yeah… we'll have to pick up the kimono and go through a rehearsal tomorrow."

"What? A rehearsal too? Man, who knew getting married is so much work."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, the ones after this would be easier."

"Ones… after?" Ayame asks, looking completely confused.

"Oh. That's right. You don't know about that yet. Naruto is given permission to marry as many girls as he wants."

"What? And you agreed?" Ayame screams, leaning over the counter.

"Um… girls?"

"Not now Naruto, Ayame-san and I are talking."

Naruto pouts as he looks at the two girls chatting, completely ignoring everyone else. It's not that he's upset at the two, but he can really go without them announcing to the world that he is allowed to practice polygyny. Temari might not notices the look on the nearby girls' face, but he can practically see drool coming out of the corner of their mouth. Having nothing better to do, he begins to imagine what would happen if he were to tell those girls that the law also applies to Sasuke. There probably won't be enough room for all the girls crowding the place. He can almost hear Sasuke's scream of terror and Kiba's scream of anger now. In fact, now that he's out of his daydreaming state, Naruto can almost swear that he did hear their scream, but all thought of pursuing the idea escapes him when Teuchi puts a bowl of ramen in front of him. Before Temari can even put her chopsticks into her bowl, Naruto has already polished off his and is asking for seconds.

"It never ceases to amaze me how quickly you can eat those things. Maybe even more so that trying to figure out where you put all those food… beside on your face of course," Temari says before turning her attention to her dinner.

"What do you mean Temari-chan?"

"You have a few pieces of noodles stuck to your cheek Naruto."

"Oh. Thanks Ayame-chan."

In the end, Temari eats two bowls while Naruto only finishes a modest ten bowls before calling it a day. When they get home, Temari heads for the roof while Naruto goes inside his room. Temari is about to complain about Naruto not wanting to spend time with her until Naruto emerges with a blanket and two pillows.

"Let's go Temari-chan, I think they left the beach chairs on the roof after the party."

"OK."

* * *

The next morning, the pair is woken up abruptly when someone pulls Temari out of her beach chair. Rubbing her eyes, Temari stares at the five girls that are standing in front of her with smiles that rivals Lee's.

"Haku, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, what are you girls doing here? And what's more importantly, why did you wake me up?"

"You have a wedding rehearsal to prepare for and we are going to help."

"Who says that I need…"

"Hokage's orders," the girls say before pulling Temari downstairs.

"Wait, where are you girls going!"

"Don't worry Naruto-san. Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru will deal with you soon enough," Haku answers.

"Wait… what?"

"Let's go Naruto. We have too many things to deal with for you to still be in bed," Neji says as the three teens arrive.

"What? Wait, where am I going?"

"You're coming to the Uchiha Compound with us. We have your stuff there," Sasuke says.

"Let's just go already. The girls will kill us if you're late. Why did I agree to do this again? This is so troublesome."

Before Naruto can complain, the three teens drag him to the Uchiha Compound where two girls greet them. Seeing them approaching, the two girls nod toward Sasuke before leaving the Compound and leaving the boys to themselves.

"Who were they?" Naruto asks.

"Someone the Hokage sees fit to push on my hands."

"They are the ones that Uchiha are going to marry."

"They look familiar. Where have I seen them before?"

"Well, you saw Fubuki at the Hokage office after the mission where we were suppose to meet the informant."

"Right. Now I remember. But who's the other one?"

"That's Kiba's older sister."

"Aha. So I did hear you and Kiba scream yesterday."

"What?" Sasuke asks.

"Let's just forget about that for now and do what we need to do before the girls decide to kill us. This is so troublesome."

"Quit your complaining Shikamaru. I'm the one you guys drag all over town."

"Nara is right. Go to that room, your kimono is inside. Make sure that it fits," Neji orders.

"Hai, hai. I'm going."

Five minutes later, Naruto comes back outside, tugging at the kimono every other second. Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru watch in silence for a few moments until they run out of patience.

"What is the problem?" Sasuke demands.

"I think the sleeve is a bit loose."

"It's fine. You're just not used to wearing kimono."

"You really think that it's fine Neji?"

"Yes Uzumaki, it's fine."

"Let's go to the Hokage Tower then. The Hokage must be fuming by now," Sasuke says.

"But we just got here a few minutes ago."

"Yes, and while you were trying on your kimono, the Hokage is awake and waiting while she could've been still asleep," Shikamaru says.

"Ah, right. Let's go."

Given the relatively short distance between the Uchiha Compound and the Hokage Tower, it doesn't take the four boys too much time to arrive. They proceed to wait for over half an hour along with the Hokage on the roof of the Hokage Tower for the bride-to-be to show up. One look at Temari and Sasuke and Neji immediately cover Naruto's mouth. Noticing Naruto's struggling look, a scowl appears on Temari's face.

"Laugh, and I'll kill you, are we clear," Temari growls.

Despite having two hands on his mouth, Naruto manages to nods his head with cold sweat forming on his forehead. Temari is dressed in traditional wedding clothing. She has a white kimono while a large headpiece holds up her hair and she is painted in white from head to toe.

"This is why I thought it best to have a dressed rehearsal," Tsunade says, "if only to get Naruto used to seeing how you would look. It would be rather awkward to have the groom rolling in laughter on the floor during the actual ceremony."

"Naruto, you're going to be a married man by tomorrow. Why can't you act more mature?" Sakura says.

"Gomen Temari-chan, but this is the first time I've seen someone look like this in person. I've only seen people looking like you in the picture of princesses in history books."

"I don't even know whether to take it as a complement or an insult. Can someone remind me why I said I want a traditional wedding again?"

"You didn't Temari-san. The council and the clan heads decided that it would be unbefitting to such a prestigious clan to have anything other then a traditional wedding," Hinata says, "I suppose I would have to look like you in my own wedding as well."

"Ah, right, the old buffoons."

"Normally, I would be angry that you call my daddy that, but I'll agree with you this one time," Ino says, "come on! Let's get things started."

"OK, well, this is the place where the wedding will take place, so that even though the people of the village can't see the ceremony, they would be able to hear it. As for those who will show up, the two families will be sitting in the first row on each side…"

"Well, we won't have too many people there," Naruto says.

"I only have Gaara and Kankurou. I think Gaara sent a secret message to bring Matsuri and Baki-sensei here too."

"Hmm… I'm going be up here doing the ceremony. Who would you want sitting there Naruto?"

"Uh… well, if it's OK, I want jiji, Ero-Sennin, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and Konohamaru."

"Shizune, did you get that?" Tsunade asks, to which her assistant responds with a nod, "OK, then behind them would be the honored guests…"

"In other words, the old buffoons," Naruto jokes.

"…Yes. And behind them would be all your friends. As for the ceremony itself, it would a pretty simple affair. Once everyone is seated and the ceremony is ready to begin, Shizune would hand you the wedding vows. After you read it, Shizune would bring out two treys with nine cups of sake each. After you drink that, the ceremony is over, while the guests file out, the head of your families… well, I guess that would make Sarutobi-sensei and the Kazekage will introduce each member to the other family. After that, we will head to the wedding reception at the Namikaze mansion. There will be no shortcut taking while we are heading there. You two will receive the best wishes of the entire village."

"Wait, you're telling me that I have to walk around the village looking like this? Can't I wash this paint off first?"

"Hmm… well, the wedding ceremony is technically over by that point. I suppose I can let you do that. You're still going to wear that kimono and the headpiece though. So… are there any more questions about the wedding ceremony? By the way, I hope you're taking notes Sasuke, yours are going to be the same thing."

"Well, doesn't look like there are any questions Hokage-sama," Ino says, "in that case, let's put all your chakra to work Naruto, there are a lot of things to be moved."

"What do you mean Ino-chan?"

"Well someone has to carry all the flowers for the decorations from my family's shop to your mansion. I'm thinking that a few Kage Bunshins would do the trick. I'm not going to carry all those flower by myself and my dad, Shika and Chouji are too lazy to help."

"How troublesome. We're not lazy, we just have better things to do."

"Right. Like my dad hanging out with Shikaku-san and Chouza-san while Chouji eats at the barbeque restaurant and you go off to look at the clouds."

"That's pretty much it, yeah. Now stop being so troublesome and leave us alone."

"Why you little…"

"Ah Ino-chan, you know that's how Shikamaru is. Come on, let's go over to your shop and pick up the plants. Temari-chan, why don't you go home and wash those paint off then you can tell us how you want to decorate the mansion."

"OK."

* * *

It end up taking the rest of the day for Naruto to move everything into his mansion and set things up to Temari's satisfaction. The next morning, Naruto and Temari leave for the Hokage Tower early to beat the crowd per Temari's request. After waiting for about an hour, everyone has arrived and the ceremony proceeds without a hitch. It turns out that Baki and Matsuri both arrived the previous night with an angry message from the council that Gaara promptly ignored. Naruto and Temari have already asked the Sandaime and Gaara respectively to take their time talking to each other so it wouldn't look odd for them to come out so late with Temari taking a quick bath beforehand. It takes the pair almost two hours to move through the crowd and get back to the mansion so they can set up for the reception. Somehow, Tsunade manages to convince those of the council who isn't too close to Naruto to miss the reception although many of the clan heads, especially those whose children are close to Naruto, decide to show up. While Naruto and Temari doesn't mind, the younger generation ends up grumbling about not being able to enjoy a few drinks with their parents present.

"You two have done a really nice job decorating this place," Tsunade comments, "though with all these flowers, I'm surprised that Inoichi still has any left at his shop."

"We've specially ordered them a few days earlier from nearby towns," Ino answers for the married couple.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" a red haired girl with eyeglasses and an odd hairstyle asks.

"Yes… but… who are you?"

"I have a present and a message for you from an old friend."

"An old friend?"

"This book has all the information he knows about the Akatsuki. And he wants to tell you that Orochimaru is dead, killed by the gift you left behind for him."

"Who's this 'he'?"

"I'm sure you can figure that out. Now… where is Uchiha Sasuke?

"Why should I tell you?"

"Tell be before I decide to make your new wife a widow."

"That's enough. Who are you and why are you here?" Tsunade says.

"Shut up you old hag. I'm not talking to you."

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asks, walking over.

"Sasuke-kun! I've missed you so much," the girl screams as she glomps Sasuke.

"Ugh, Karin, let go of me right now. You seem to have forgotten that we're on the opposite side of the battlefield."

"Not anymore. Orochimaru's dead, so I don't work for him from now on, which means I'm not an enemy of Konoha, which means I can stay here and be with you."

"She's an Oto-nin?" Tsunade asks, getting into a battle stance.

"Um… Tsunade-baa-chan, I think it's fine. She seems obedient to Sasuke enough. Plus she did give us this book on Akatsuki. I'll give this to Ero-Sennin."

"Fine, he's over there."

"I'm not an enemy, honest. I'm on which ever side Sasuke-kun is on."

"You better watch your step. I'm keeping my eyes on you."

After prying Jiraiya away from a very annoyed Anko and handing him the book, Naruto tries to find Temari only find her chatting away with the other girls at one particularly large table. Sighing, Naruto takes a seat at the table next to him and reaches for a drink before he notices someone else already sitting there.

"Oh, Yugito-chan, why aren't you enjoying the party?"

"I'm… not a party person."

"I see. I hope you don't mind if I sit here…"

"Not at all. Actually, I want to properly thank you for saving my life."

"Don't mention it. Jinchuuriki are supposed to look out for each other."

"Naruto… who's this?"

"Ah, Gaara. This is Yugito-chan. She's the Jinchuuriki of Nibi."

"Greetings," Gaara says, nodding toward her before Matsuri pull Gaara back to the party.

"Please excuse him, he doesn't talk much."

"It's… OK. Actually, if you don't mind me saying, I think it is you who talk a lot for a Jinchuuriki. I think… Kazekage-sama and my personality are… normal for who we are."

"Ah. Well… I didn't know about Kyuubi till I became a ninja. So I guess I just keep talking so people won't ignore me."

"It… must have been difficult then, to not know why you are so hated."

"Eh, you get used to it after a while. Only makes me more motivated to show them how good I am. And I did pull some great pranks on them if I do say so myself. My proudest was painting the Hokage Monument. They didn't even know what hit them till I was almost done. Man, I wish I have a picture to show you."

"I… see," Yugito says, looking oddly at the eccentric ninja.

"Naruto, I need your help," Sasuke says, walking up to him while looking around him in a paranoid manner.

"Oh? The great Uchiha Sasuke needs my help? This I gotta hear. What can I do for you?"

"Create a Kage Bunshin and have it transform into me and lead Fubuki, Hana, and Karin away from here before they start a fight."

"Why? But it'll be a lot more fun to see a three way fight."

"Trust me. It's not something you want to see, especially not in your own house."

"Hmm… good point. OK, hide here while I lead them away."

"Thanks."

"Oh. And I probably need you to rub up against the Kage Bunshin."

"And prey tell why I would want to do that?"

"Hana-san is from the Inuzuka right? That means her nose is as good as Kiba's. And I'm pretty sure that if Hana doesn't leave, the other two won't either. My Kage Bunshin needs your scent to lead them away."

"Ugh, just… pour some sake on it and pretend it's drunk."

"I guess that'll have to do," Naruto says, shrugging.

Following Sasuke's suggestion, Naruto sends the wobbly Kage Bunshin to lure the three girls away. It's all working fine until about a minute after they left, Naruto suddenly falls out of his chair. Before Sasuke and Yugito can ask what's wrong, Naruto suggests Sasuke to run away. Instead of taking Naruto's advice to heart, Sasuke demands to know the reason and immediately regrets it when three very angry girls burst through the doors. Grabbing Yugito's hand, Naruto pulls the girl out of harms way while Fubuki, Hana, and Karin marches over to Sasuke and starts arguing and making a scene. Much to the chagrin of Jiraiya, Tsunade and Inuzuka Tsume manage to stop the fight before the three girls make bigger fools out of themselves than they already did. The rest of the night progresses pretty smoothly after that, especially after Sasuke promises that he would spend time with the three girls individually as long as they behave. There is the occasional banter between Ino and Sakura, as well as Tenten and Temari, along with Hinata and Hanabi, and of course Kin and Tayuya, but none of those are anything that the Konoha-nins haven't seen before, but to outsiders like Fubuki, Karin and Yugito, they almost thought it was the start of the Fourth Great Ninja War, which Naruto and Sasuke assure them that it is, indeed, like any normal day in the village, and that would take the girls quite some times to adjust to.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** A bit rushed, I know, but I was stuck on how to proceed for a long time. Before anyone asks, I'll explain Karin in the next chapter. Leave a note if you like the story.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XXIII-**

Naruto wakes up to find a pair of green eyes staring back at him and promptly falls out of his bed. Huffing, Temari crosses her arms and glares at Naruto. She starts trembling in anger when Naruto convinces himself that he is dreaming and falls asleep again. Jumping off the bed, Temari kicks Naruto on the side to wake him up.

"Naruto! We've been married for three days now. Why are you still so surprised to find me sleeping next to you?"

"Gomen Temari-chan… I have no problem with you sleeping next to me. I'm just not used to seeing someone staring at me the moment I open my eyes."

"Fine. Get up, Hokage-sama wants to see us at the Hokage Tower today."

"Oh yeah. Training starts again today," Naruto says, yawning.

"Get ready, I'll fix breakfast."

The pair heads to the Hokage Tower after breakfast. On the way, they still receive congratulations from the civilians they meet on the street. Naruto is about to walk through the front door when they arrive when a voice screams at them from the roof.

"Naruto, up here!"

"Sakura-chan, you're here already?"

"Yeah, we are meeting on the roof instead."

"OK."

Looking to make sure that the windows are closed, Temari whips out her battle fan to lift Naruto and her to the top. Unfortunately, Shizune opens the window to see who is screaming so loudly just as Temari swings her fan, scattering all the paper works inside the office again. Screaming for Kotetsu and Izumo to clean up the mess again, a smiling Tsunade heads up to the roof with a concerned Shizune.

"All right, it looks like everyone is here," Tsunade says, "there has been some minor changes to the team arrangements."

A loud "What?" is the youngsters' response.

"With the addition of a few members to our ranks, we have decided to create a new squad. So, team seven will now feature Yamato, Naruto, Sakura, and Temari. The new team will feature Sasuke, Fubuki, Hana, and Karin…"

"Please tell me you're joking."

"No, I am not joking Uchiha."

"But what about Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks.

"He will be the new leader of team ten…"

"How troublesome, what about Asuma?"

"Since he got Kurenai pregnant, I thought it would be best if he takes over for her and be the leader of team eight."

A few snicker rings through the small crowd at what Tsunade said, namely from Naruto and Kiba. That is, until an exhausted Asuma stumbles to the roof and Tsunade reminds Naruto and Sasuke the purpose of them marrying multiple girls. After that, Kiba is rolling on the floor in laughter from seeing the look of horror on the two teens' face.

"All right. There is one more person I would like to introduce. Nii Yugito will join Zabuza's team while Hanabi will be moved to Haku's team. That is all."

"I'll take over from here Tsunade," Jiraiya says, jumping down next to her when she finished, "all of you will be training together for the next week. I've already alerted Gai and Ebisu's team to head to the training ground. So, let's go, follow me."

"How troublesome, what are we training together for?"

"I know that Tsunade already arranged Konoha ninjas into a group called the Nijuu Shoutai. My job is to improve that and turn all of you into Konoha's best line of defense against Akatsuki," Jiraiya says, taking out a book, "I've received some new information on our targets, so I've come up with a training plan accordingly."

"Prey tell, what does your Icha Icha research have to do with the Akatsuki," Naruto says.

"Huh? Oh, wrong book. Wait, here it is. This is the right one."

"There will be no researching until the training is done," Tsunade says, plucking the first book out of Jiraiya's hand, "and if you want to see this thing stay in one piece, you will train them properly. If I hear so much as one complain about you behaving inappropriately…"

Jiraiya gulps as Tsunade leaves the warning hanging. Nodding his head like a bobblehead, Jiraiya takes the teams gathered and heads for the training ground where the other two teams are waiting. On their way, Temari spots Gaara, who has decided to stay in Konoha for a few more days while sending Baki, Kankurou and Matsuri back, and asks him to join them. About half way to their destination, the group hears Gai and Lee making their loud declaration of youth and Jiraiya makes up his mind that the first lesson is to get them to shut up before they attract the entire Akatsuki. As soon as they land, Uchiha screams in frustration as Karin glomps him.

'All right, second lesson, teach the girls some restrain around the Uchiha…' Jiraiya thinks to himself as he turns toward the group, 'better make that around the Uchiha _and_ Naruto.'

"OK, what are we suppose to do out here?" Sasuke asks.

"Um, actually, before you start Ero-Sennin, can I talk to Gaara and Yugito-chan for a moment."

"Just hurry it up," Jiraiya says while looking back toward the rest of the group with a slightly annoyed look.

Leading them a few steps away out of the earshot of the others, Naruto turn toward Gaara and Yugito and looks at them with a serious look that neither has seen from him before.

"I need to know. Do the two of you know the Kuchiyose no Jutsu?"

"Yes. I have seen my sister use it quite often, though I am not associated with any particular familiar."

"I've seen it used a few times."

"Do the two of you think that you have a good control over your bijuu's chakra?"

"I am quite confident over it, yes," Gaara says.

"I am as well."

"OK," Naruto says, looking back toward the others who are staring at the three trying to figure out what they are talking about, "I hope they don't go crazy over this. Gaara, Yugito-chan, please back up a few steps. Now, I want you to perform the Kuchiyose no Jutsu with only your bijuu's chakra and none of your own."

Gaara and Yugito are about to mention the fact that they have no familiar again but stop when Naruto gestures for them to go ahead and performs the technique himself. Thinking nothing of it, Gaara and Yugito do as Naruto says and are surprised when they feel something forming under their feet and lifting them into the air.

"Oi, kit, what's the big idea bringing me out here again?" a loud voice rumbles through the training ground.

"Gomen. I'm just trying to show Gaara and Yugito-chan what they can do."

"Finally, I'm out again!" a second loud voice screeches.

"It's been a while since I have breathed the fresh air of the human world," a third voice says.

"So, Shukaku and Nekomata are here as well."

"You… Youko-sama…"

"You darn fox, now I can get you back for what you did to me last time!"

"Shut up you stupid raccoon. You'll never beat Youko-sama anyway."

"What did you call me you dumb cat!"

"Enough!"

"My… my apologies Youko-sama."

"Look at you, bowing down to him like he's your master."

"Shut up you stupid raccoon. At least I showed up in the final battle."

"Why you…"

"I said enough!"

"Go… gomen nasai Youko-sama," Nekomata says as Shukaku grumbles.

"Now kit, why did you bring us out here?"

"Ah well, the Akatsuki is hunting down Jinchuuriki so I thought Ichibi and Nibi can help Gaara and Yugito-chan like you helped me. But I thought that they probably won't listen to me so…"

"You want me to order them around."

"And what exactly do you want _us_ to do?" Shukaku says.

"Well… letting Gaara sleep would be nice. I know _I_ get irritable when I don't get enough sleep, much less not being able to sleep at all."

"You are always irritable to me kit."

"Hey, you're not helping."

The Konoha-nins watch dumbfounded as Naruto argues with Kyuubi. Even Jiraiya, who knows about Naruto's ability to summon the great beast, didn't realize how close those two have gotten. To the others, they are concerned that Naruto might anger the great beast enough that it would turn its anger on the village. Eventually, everything settles down and the two other tailed beasts agree to follow Kyuubi's commands before dissipating. Just as Naruto is about to boast about his accomplishment, Sakura runs up to him and pounds him to the ground.

"Idiot! Do you have any idea how worried we were! What if Kyuubi decides to take care of unfinished business and attack the village again!"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. Kyuubi never wanted to destroy the village anyway."

"…What?"

"It's a long story. I think I fell asleep half way through it. Anyway, the point is that Kyuubi attacked Konoha because he thinks that Orochimaru was there."

"So Orochimaru was the target?" Jiraiya asks when he heard his former teammate's name.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Anyway, now that you're done scaring us out of our mind, let's start the training. According to my knowledge, Akatsuki has nine members. This book only talks about six of them and you've already managed to defeat Sasori and Deidara, so I will focus on the other four: Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu. I think that they have Itachi and Kisame going after Naruto and have Hidan and Kakuzu going after Yugito, but there is no telling if they would change the assignment with both of you here."

"OK Ero-Sennin, let's just get on with it."

"I've brought in a few helpers to get you guys in shape."

Just as Jiraiya finishes the sentence, three people enter the clearing. Looking over, they find Kurenai, Hayate and an ANBU watching them with an amused look on their face.

"Kurenai, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be moving around," Asuma says.

"Oh hush. I can move around just fine. Beside, I'm not doing anything dangerous. Quite frankly, training them might be safer than teaching at the academy."

"Yuugao, what are you doing here?"

"Kakashi-senpai. Jiraiya-sama asked Hayate to help so I thought I'll tag along."

"But what about you team?"

"Like it wasn't trashed when you pull Yamato off my team," Yuugao says, rolling her eyes.

"All right, that's enough," Jiraiya screams, "Hayate, Yuugao, you two will train Kin, Tayuya, Ino, Haku, Fubuki, and Temari. They are too dependent on long-range attack, your job is to get them used to closed range attacks."

"Hai! Jiraiya-sama!"

"Kurenai, you will train Sasame, Isaribi, Sakura, and Moegi in Genjutsu. Outside of Sakura training under Tsunade, they don't have any specialty techniques. Females tend to be able to grasp Genjutsu better, so your job is to get them up to par at Genjutsu."

"Hai!"

"Ebisu, you will train Konohamaru, Shikamaru and Udon. You have already been training Konohamaru since he started on his path of becoming a ninja, and Shikamaru and Udon have the best potential to becoming strategists. You are to get them to achieve their potential."

"Hai!"

"Zabuza, beside your Suiton jutsu, your strongest suit is that zanbatou on your back. Lee and Chouji are the only ones that have enough strength right now to handle that blade. You'll help them along with that."

"Understood."

"Gai, your job is to train Neji, Hinata and Hanabi in Gouken. They are too dependent on their Jyuuken and that makes them predictable. You will teach them the value of variability in their techniques. Oh, and you three… no using Byakugan or Jyuuken at all during this phase of training."

"Hai! If I can't teach them Gouken, then I'll…"

"Right, whatever," Jiraiya says, cutting Gai off before he slows down the training, "Asuma, your job is to teach Karin, Kiba, Hana, Shino, and Tenten in Ninjutsu. Show them why your father is called the Professor."

"Hai."

"Kakashi, Yamato, you two will be training Sasuke, Naruto, Yugito, and Gaara. I'm sure you know how to do that, don't you?"

"Hai, Jiraiya-sama."

"All right, get to it."

"Wait a minute. What are you suppose to be doing during this then?"

"I'm not going to be sticking around. I need to find my contacts and see what I can dig up on Akatsuki's next move."

"If I find out that you are 'researching'…"

"This is serious stuff! I don't have time to be doing that! You brat! How many times did I 'research' when we were on the training trip!"

"Often enough."

"Why you…!"

"Jiraiya-sama, there is no need to get angry at a child. Perhaps it's best if you set out right now. The nearest town is half a day's journey away. All the inns will be closed by the time you get there if you wait much longer."

"You're right Ebisu. I'll be heading out now."

* * *

After Jiraiya leaves, the groups break up as assigned and begin their training. With Hayate and Yuugao, the former ANBU has just summoned six swords and asks her temporary students over.

"All right, these are standard ANBU katanas. Just pick one and we can start training," Yuugao says as the girls scramble over and start fighting over the swords, "from what we gathered, most of you are familiar with long range weapons."

"Mostly senbons," Haku says, standing off to the side after picking up the katana closest to her, "that's what Kin and I are familiar with."

"That's mine as well," Fubuki says.

"I use this battle fan mostly."

"I only have this flute."

"I… I'm more a basic kunai shuriken type. I'm nowhere near as good as Tenten but I'm pretty confident."

"From the report I got, your confident is the least of our concern," Hayate says, looking over his notebook.

"Thanks… hey! Are you saying I'm overconfident!"

"I think it's rather obvious," Yuugao says, "enough arguing. We're not going to have enough time for you to practice your slashes so we'll do this slightly differently."

"What do you mean 'slightly differently'?" the girls asks, unnerved by the smirk on Yuugao's face.

"You are to parry these kunai with your katana. Just a heads up, these are sharpened kunai. If you get hit… well let's just say that it won't be pretty."

The group gulps at what Yuugao says. They starts taking several steps back when Hayate and Yuugao creates dozens of Kage Bunshin, each with a sadistic look on their face. At first, the Kage Bunshins only focus on firing the kunai one after another, but they eventually move in using the kunai as cover to begin slicing at the girls, forcing them to respond even quicker and preventing them from backing away. About two hours later, the girls are sitting on the ground trying to catch their breath with cuts all over their body. The two instructors aren't fairing any better since the girls finally decide to fight back about half an hour before they call it quits. Most of the cuts both sides suffered are the result of the girls fighting back, with the girls no longer focusing on defense and the two instructors not expecting them to fight back at all.

"All right. That's a good start," Hayate says in between breaths, "keep up this fire and you will be able to grasp sword fighting in no time."

"Hai sensei!"

* * *

Just as the four girls follow Kurenai off to the side to start their training, they see Kurenai crumble to the ground clutching her bulging stomach. Alarmed, Moegi, Sasame and Isaribi move next to Kurenai to calm the Jounin while Sakura checks for any sign of problem. Five minutes later, four loud slaps ring through the training ground as Kurenai snaps them out of the Genjutsu.

"I was expecting at least one of you to see through the illusion."

"Kurenai-sensei! Please don't do that. You almost gave me a heart attack," Sakura says.

"The four of you needs a lot of practices to be able to use Genjutsu in an actual fight."

"…Gomen sensei."

"That's all right Moegi. OK, I'll teach all of you how to detect a Genjutsu as it's being cast. That way, you can avoid being caught in an illusion altogether instead of trying to break out of it after you're caught. In order to do that, you need to improve your ability to detect chakra."

"How do we do that?"

"I've planted five capsules containing something with a high chakra source and another five with a low chakra source while the four of you were caught in my Genjutsu. Your job is to find those ten capsules amidst this training ground while everyone is training."

"O… OK."

Two hours later, the four girls manage to find the five high chakra sources, but haven't even come close to finding the other five. Moegi, Sasame, and Isaribi are on the verge of giving up while Sakura is still concentrating on detecting the chakra.

"So… any luck?" Kurenai asks, smiling at them.

"No… we have no idea where they are."

"You realize that the person that used the small amount of chakra to perform the Genjutsu would have enough time to kill you quite a number of times already."

"Yes…"

"Check the back of your necks."

"What?" The girls asks as they reach for their back, pulling out a small capsule each, "when did you put these on us?"

"When the four of you were caught in my first Genjutsu. I'm standing on the last capsule," Kurenai says, moving to the side to show the girls the last capsule, "they emit a chakra that is similar to your own, similar to what a Genjutsu would do to confuse your senses."

"I see… that was the real test then?" Sakura asks.

"That's right. Now that you know where the capsule are, tell me if you can sense the difference."

"Now that you said it… it does feel a little different. The difference is so small that it's difficult to detect if you're not looking for it," Sasame says.

"Sometimes we can't feel it even if we're looking for it," Isaribi says.

"The moment you can feel it, you would be able to detect any Genjutsu," Kurenai says, "that is the goal of this training. Anyway, let's take a break for now."

"Hai!"

* * *

Ebisu looks at his three students as the others spread out to begin their lesson. It is true that Konohamaru has become much more focused ever since he had his run in with Naruto almost three years ago. However Ebisu still has his doubts if the young kid can handle the responsibility. As for the other two, Shikamaru does look like he's paying attention at first glance, but all one has to do is to look at his eyes to see that his attention is everywhere but on the instructor. Udon, meanwhile, is chatting away with Konohamaru without a care in the world. Sighing, Ebisu clears his throat to get the three ninjas' attention.

"So… what are we going to be doing Ebisu-sensei?" Udon asks.

"Well, the first thing is for you all to learn a Jounin level Kinjutsu."

"Wow! Which one is it?" Konohamaru asks, eyes lighting up.

"The one you've been bugging forever for."

"You mean… Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?"

"Yes. After that, we'll start training officially."

"But why?"

"Kage Bunshin has a very special use. You remember everything it sees when you dispel it."

"So that's how Naruto-oyabun get so much better so quickly."

"Enough talking. Let's get started."

"Just one problem. None of us have enough chakra to make training with Kage Bunshin viable," Shikamaru says, "it's not like we have a second source of chakra to tap into like Naruto."

"That's why I brought along these," Ebisu says, taking out a small pouch, "there's enough soldier pills in here to last you the week."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Shikamaru says, eying the bag wearily.

"I'm the instructor, so you train by my rule. Let's go."

Two hours later, Konohamaru's frustrated growls ring through the training ground. Shikamaru already has the technique down pat after several tries. Udon manages to create and hold a Kage Bunshin after about twenty tries. Both are trying to recuperate their lost chakra naturally while waiting for Konohamaru to learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. According to Shikamaru, Konohamaru's Kage Bunshin comes out in worse condition then Naruto's normal Bunshin. Getting bored, Shikamaru creates a Kage Bunshin and starts playing shogi with the Bunshin while he waits and Udon soon joins him and observes the match. Ebisu occasionally casts a few glance over at the board to check the game's progress while he continues to point out the flaws in Konohamaru's attempts.

"Come on, Konohamaru, concentrate."

"I'm trying OK."

"You are not putting enough chakra in your bunshin. Don't worry about saving your chakra or how many you can make. All you are doing is wasting chakra. Just worry about making one successfully first. In fact, put all your chakra into it."

"Argh fine! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A large plum of smoke erupts and when it clears, two Konohamaru are staring back at Ebisu. Walking up, the Jounin puts his hand on the two to test if the boy did manage to create a solid clone.

"Looks like he finally managed to get one," Shikamaru says looking up from the game before turning toward his clone, "this game isn't going anywhere anyway. Let's just call it a draw."

"Fine. It'll be too troublesome otherwise," the clone answers.

"Actually, it'll be lunch time soon. You can keep playing for now," Ebisu says, "I'll check on the other teams' progress."

"How troublesome. Fine, your move."

* * *

After leading his two students off to the side, Zabuza turns toward them and takes out a small scroll. Biting his thumb, Zabuza smears a small amount of blood onto the scroll and summons two large swords and plants them into the ground.

"Which one of you is the stronger one?"

"If I'm not using my Baika no Jutsu? Probably Lee."

"OK, Lee, you take this one. Chouji, you take the other one," Zabuza says, stepping aside, "I hope the two of you have better luck with them than Haku did when she tried to learn how to wield this thing."

"What happened to her?"

"I think she strained her shoulder trying to swing the sword. …Of course, she _was_ just ten or eleven years old then."

"Whoa, this thing _is_ heavy," Chouji says, pulling the sword out of the ground, "I can manage to handle it though… I think."

"Yosh! I will master the skill in using this fine blade in one week or else I will run around this training ground five hundred times using handstand. And if I can't do that I'll…"

"Right, let's just get to actually learning how to use it."

"Just ignore him. He's always like this."

"I'm ready to learn sensei!"

It doesn't take very long for Lee and Chouji to end up gasping for breath on the ground with their blade next to them. Considering that it's the first time either of them wielded something so heavy, Zabuza decides to give them a small break and proceeds to tell them about what they should do with the blade once they get used to its weight. By the time they've recovered, Naruto's clones are already all over the training ground gathering everyone for lunch.

* * *

When the three Hyuugas finally catches up with Gai after he sprinted off to one corner of the training field, they find the Jounin searching for something hidden inside his spandex suit.

"What is he doing?" Hanabi asks.

"I don't think we want to know," Neji answers, eying his eccentric instructor wearily.

"Ah, my youthful students. From today on, you will be training with these!" Gai says, pulling something out of his spandex.

"Leg warmers?"

"Gai, are you nuts!" Neji screams, "Hinata and Hanabi won't be able to handle those!"

"Why, you should have more faith in your cousins Neji. We won't know for sure until they try them. They are just about the same as when Lee just started."

"Don't underestimate me Neji-nii-sama," Hanabi says as she snatches the leg warmers out of Gai's hands and promptly falls to floor, "what the heck are in these things!"

"Only about two hundred pounds of training weight. That's what Lee started with. It took him about three days to be able to move with them on."

"Well… I didn't intend for her to take all six of them out of my hands… it was meant for each of you to carry two. It only comes out to about a hundred pounds."

"That shouldn't be too bad," Hinata says, taking two leg warmers out of Hanabi's hands and putting them on.

"A hundred… doesn't sound too bad," Neji says.

"Yeah, now it doesn't feel too bad at all," Hanabi says, putting on her share.

"All right my youthful students! Give me five hundred kicks with your left then another five hundred with your right!"

"Five hundred! Are you absolutely nuts!"

"Don't argue Hanabi."

"But Neji-nii-sama…"

"If Lee can handle it when he started, I'm sure we can manage to survive."

"All right, let's get to it! I'll be keeping count!"

"Hai…"

"I can't hear you!"

"Hai!"

* * *

Asuma's group, which happens to be the closest to Gai's group, all turn their attention back toward the Jounin after the Hyuugas start their training.

"Sheesh, I'd hate to be on his team. That guy's crazy!"

"There're still a lot you need to learn about Konoha Karin," Hana says.

"Like I care. The only person I care about in this village is Sasuke-kun," Karin says, turning to stare at Sasuke's retreating back.

"Karin, you can stare at him during lunch. Let's get started," Asuma says, drawing everyone's attention, "all right. Do any of you have any special Ninjutsu in your arsenal?"

"My brother and I have a few of our family techniques, that's pretty much it."

"I can track people with their chakra."

"My techniques are mainly based on my bugs."

"Um… does sealing and unsealing weapons count?"

"…Right, given that all of you are at least Chuunin level, let's start with a few Chuunin rank Ninjutsu."

After showing the group the Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu, the Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu, and the Doton: Retsudotenshou, a Naruto clone suddenly comes by and asks to speak to Asuma. Following Naruto, Asuma leaves his student to their own device as they begin practicing. By the time he comes back, he finds Tenten, Kiba and Shino cowering to the side while a drenched Karin and a slightly singed Hana glares at each other.

"Do I even want to know what happened here?"

"That bitch attacked me with a water clone!"

"You were the one that sent the fire dragon at me!"

"Enough! I didn't teach you those techniques to use on each other. The two of you are the oldest in the group. Is it so much to ask for a little bit of maturity?"

"Gomen…" the two girls say, shoulders slumping.

"Forget it. Just get back to practicing. That goes for the three of you as well!"

"Hai!"

* * *

Kakashi leads the group to the far side of the training ground a long distance away from the others. His aloof attitude soon gets to Yugito and Gaara, but neither decides to do anything about it considering that Naruto, Sasuke, and Yamato seem to be taking it much better than they do.

"All right. This should be far enough," Kakashi says.

"What exactly are we doing out here?" Naruto asks.

"I've already told Sasuke about this, and I'm sure Gaara and Yugito already understand the concepts," Kakashi says, digging through his pocket to retrieve a small slip of paper, "channel your chakra into this."

"What's the big deal?" Naruto says, doing as Kakashi orders and finding the paper splitting in half.

"Wind. Same as Temari," Gaara comments.

"What do you mean Gaara?"

"Now Naruto, I know you've clamoring about how I won't teach you the Raikiri…"

"You're finally going to teach it to me?"

"No… not exactly. Not yet at least. I've been training you in your chakra control, and I'm sure Jiraiya-sama has as well considering your volatile chakra."

"Yeah, yeah, just get to the point."

"I'm going to teach you a more advanced chakra control exercise."

"What! Oh come on!"

"If you do well, I might just teach you the Raikiri if you do well enough."

"OK, I'm all ears."

"Is he always this… emotionally unstable?" Yugito asks.

"No, only when you dangle a new technique to bait him," Sasuke mutters.

"All right, listen closely Naruto. There two kinds of chakra manipulation: form manipulation and element manipulation. Form manipulation is the ability to mold your chakra into a certain shape. You already have some sense of form manipulation by learning how to form the level three Rasengan."

"OK. So what's element manipulation?"

"That is more related to my Raikiri and Sasuke's Katon techniques. That is the ability to add a certain element, mainly the type you are associated with, to your chakra, like how I added lightning element into my Raikiri, or how Sasuke added fire element into his Katon techniques."

"So I need to learn that why?"

"Well, if you don't learn it, you can't learn the Raikiri or any element based technique with any degree of efficiency. The more powerful techniques all have some degree of elemental chakra."

"So you want me to learn how to control lightning chakra then?"

"Well… that can come later. You'll learn how to control your own element, wind. And Yamato has the perfect exercise for you to do that," Kakashi says, "meanwhile, Gaara and Yugito can work with your bijuu while I get started with Sasuke on his form manipulation."

A short while later, while the other three young ninjas are progressing in their training, Naruto is staggering under the intense glare of Yamato. So far, even with the help of Kage Bunshins, Naruto hasn't made any progress period. Sighing, Yamato asks one of Naruto's clones to go and speak with Asuma. Minutes later, Naruto looks like he has a new fire in his eyes and the Narutos all start working again. By lunchtime, they have made significant enough progress that Yamato can talk to Kakashi about the next stage of Naruto's training.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story. I know I didn't get to Karin but this chapter was taking way too long. I promise I'll get to her in the next chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XXIV-**

Training continues late into the night after lunch. After a late dinner, the group decides to retire for the night and starts fighting over which room they would get in the numerous houses Yamato creates with his Mokuton: Shichuuka no Jutsu. Later into the night, after everything has settled down and everyone has gone to sleep, Temari wakes up to find Naruto missing. Alarmed, Temari rushes out and finds him training a short distance away from the houses. Instead of joining him, Temari finds herself content just standing off to the side and observing.

"He may be an odd person, but there's no denying that he works hard," a voice says next to Temari.

"That's the only way he knows how to work," Temari says, "you should know the feeling Yugito-san. If your life is anything close to Naruto or Gaara's, nothing is ever handed to you on a silver platter no matter what lineage you may have."

"Yes… that is most certainly true."

"Beside, you won't find him odd once you get to know him better. Actually, I found him to be quite a playboy at first. Turns out I was right in a way, but not with the negative connotations it comes with."

"You are willing to accept that his heart is divided over several girls, why? I would think it would be in our nature to get jealous."

"Maybe, but after really getting to know him, I don't think I really care about that."

"So… why are you just standing here instead of helping him train?"

"Oh, I'm just waiting for him to collapse so I can take him back inside."

"Waiting for him to… collapse?"

"There's no other way for him to quit once he has his mind made up."

"Hey Temari, can I talk with you for a moment?"

"Sakura? OK. Excuse me Yugito-san."

"Don't mind me."

By the time Temari gets back, she finds that Yugito had gotten bored of waiting and asked Naruto for a small spar. Smirking, Temari moves closer and leans against a tree and watches as the two exchange glancing blows, neither side managing to land a solid hit at all.

"Be careful Yugito-san, Naruto is known to have his hand land on a girl's breast during fights," Temari says smirking, "Kin and Sasame already fell victim to him."

"Temari-chan, those were accidents!"

Taking advantage of her opponent being distracted, Yugito lands two solid punches on Naruto's stomach, sending him flying into a tree. Walking next to his husband, Temari finds him laid out unconscious. Picking him up, she heads back toward their temporary house.

"Thank you for knocking him out for me Yugito-san. I almost thought I would have to stay up all night."

"Was what you said…"

"You can ask Kin and Sasame in the morning. They can tell you personally what happened."

Walking back inside, Temari unceremoniously dumps Naruto on the floor, letting the impact wake the unconscious Chuunin. Leaving the boy behind, Temari walks over to the small storage space and brings back some water to ease Naruto's coughing and wheezing.

"Mou… Temari-chan, that really hurts you know."

"Serving you right for leaving me alone in our bed."

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I thought I might as well do some extra training."

"Back to bed mister. You're too tired to keep training like you did. I don't want them getting the wrong idea when you can barely stay on your feet the next morning."

"We _are_ married you know," Naruto says after catching the meaning of Temari's words.

"Yeah, but I'm not that demanding. Well, at least I don't think so. After all, there's no way for me to test it considering you _still_ haven't tried anything yet. …On second thought… with Yugito being the witness of you training overnight…"

Catching the look in Temari's eyes, Naruto starts backing away from the girl, trying to find away to escape. Cold sweat forming on his forehead, Naruto pulls a desperation Kawarimi to escape before Temari manages to wrap her arms around him.

"Well, look at the time. Good night Temari-chan," Naruto screams as he flies into the sleeping bag and wraps it tightly around him so Temari would have no room to slip in.

"Humph, you never want to have any fun. Fine, good night Naruto."

Temari smirks as she waits for Naruto to get into his sleeping bags before moving hers over and snuggles against her husband. Naruto's body tenses for a moment before relaxing again when he's sure Temari won't push her advances, something that he realizes he shouldn't have to worry about in the first place with all the other girls in the room with him.

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast where Naruto complains about the lack of ramen, everyone once again breaks up into groups and resume their training. It doesn't take very long for everyone to end up in the same exhausted states they were in the day before, with the only exceptions being the four training with Yamato and Kakashi. The other instructors decide that it would be best if they improve their followers' endurance before continuing the training. Therefore all the instructors decide to put their students under the care of Maito Gai, much to the chagrin of Karin, and head over to observe Kakashi's squad's training after lunch.

"So… how are you doing with your chakra training Naruto?"

"Oh, it's getting there, I think. You're going to have to ask them," Naruto says, gesturing to the Kage Bunshin behind him, "they are doing the work. Well… I'm working too, kind of. I'm studying right now."

"Studying? That's new. What are you studying?"

"It… it's nothing really. Anyway, back to training I go before my clones start complain. See you later Asuma-jii-san."

Shrugging off Naruto's antic, Asuma tries to look for the new Jounin for his team and talk to him about each individual member so he can get to know them better before the team gets sent out on a mission. Soon enough, Asuma finds Kakashi in a clearing searching for something while Sasuke has an annoyed look on his face.

"Oi, Kakashi, Sasuke."

"Greetings Asuma-sensei," Sasuke responds as Kakashi continues to search.

"What's wrong with Kakashi?"

"He lost his book."

"Ah. Which one is it? Maybe I can borrow it from my old man."

"I don't know, but I think it's the unpublished special edition that Naruto gave him when Naruto came back."

"Perhaps I should come back later then… better yet, tell him I'm looking for him when he finds it."

"OK. I think he's about to quit soon though."

"Oh? It's not like Kakashi to give up on those books."

"I'll make him quit. He's delaying my training."

"What is he teaching you now?"

"Chakra form manipulation."

"I see. Well, let's leave Kakashi alone for now. I can teach you that."

"…Fine, let's go."

Suddenly, the ground starts trembling and a small outcrop of land rises and soon, a waterfall comes flowing down from the top. Sasuke and Asuma along with everyone in the vicinity look up in amazement. Even Kakashi stops his search to look at the new terrain change for a brief moment.

"What… what is that?" Sasuke asks.

"Oh, probably just Naruto moving on to the next stage of training… though I didn't think that Yamato would go quite so far…" Kakashi says as the outcrop and the waterfall continues to grow wider and wider.

"Yeah, it's Naruto alright," Asuma says, shielding his eyes from the sun as he looks up, "in fact, I think I see him and his clones going up to the waterfall… he's not trying to block the waterfall with his wind chakra is he?"

"That would be the goal, yes."

"Sheesh, and I think Gai works his students tough. He has nothing on you Kakashi."

"Maybe. Say, Asuma, if you find any Icha Icha books around, can you bring it to me? I seem to have lost one of my copies," Kakashi says, taking out yet another book of the Icha Icha series.

"Then what are you reading now?"

"Oh, this is a back up copy I got from Jiraiya-sama just in case this happens."

"Then why the heck have you wasted two hours of my trainings just searching for that book," Sasuke growls.

"Cause I have my place marked on the book. It'll take me a while to find it again in this book."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to about your new team…"

"Give me a moment to get Sasuke started on his training, then we can talk OK?"

"Sure, go ahead."

* * *

Outside of Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai, who is still keeping an eye on the others' training, all the instructors rush over to Yamato to check on the Jounin's condition. Reaching for his pouch, Ebisu takes out some soldier pills to help Yamato recover.

"Don't you think you've gone a bit too far Yamato?" Yuugao says, making sure her former teammate is fine.

"Heh, the kid keeps complaining how slow the progress has been so I give him some more room to work."

"I think Sakura may be the most normal person in Kakashi's team," Kurenai says.

Suddenly, a column of light shoots up from where Sasuke is training, but it dissipates just as quickly as it appears, leaving only small traces of electric sparks behind.

"Cha! If Naruto and Sasuke think they can leave me in the dust again they got another thing coming!"

"Yosh! Sakura-chan is burning brightly with the flames of youth!"

A billow of dust cloud comes rising up from where Gai is training the younger generation. Upon a closer look, Zabuza comes back and informs the others that it's merely Sakura flying around the clearing at top speed and kicking up all the dirt in the area.

"That… is normal?" Yuugao says, looking at Kurenai incredulously.

"I said out of the four of them. I never said that they are normal compared to everyone else."

"Are you sure you can handle your new squad Yamato?" Zabuza jokes.

"Do you guys think that… it would be too late for me to reinstate to ANBU?"

"Hey, Hayate-kun, what are you looking at?"

"That kid'll be someone special. Look at how quickly he is already starting to grasp the training."

"What do you mean Hayate-kun?" Yuugao asks, walking up to the Jounin.

"The current of this river has been getting weaker and weaker."

"River? I don't remember any river around here. …Oh, this is the runoff from the waterfall right?"

"Yes. And the fact that the current is weakening means that there is not as much water flowing downstream."

"In other words, he's already starting to block the waterfall."

"It's still going to take him a while to complete the training though," Yuugao says.

"You don't really know what kind of person he is, do you?" Zabuza says, chuckling.

"What do you mean Zabuza?" Yuugao asks.

"I don't claim to completely understand him either, but I know this: if he wants to do something, he'll do it, without regard for his own health. I better tell Haku to keep an eye on him. Falling off a waterfall from chakra exhaustion is much more dangerous than falling off a tree doing the tree walking exercise."

"I am certain Temari can do just as fine a job," Gaara says, leaving his meditation state and joining the conversation.

"I saw the way Temari convinced Naruto to sleep. She watched as Yugito knocked him out in a spar."

"That is correct. Though if I knew last night what I know today. I would've done a lot more damage than just knocking him out."

All the Jounins look at each other trying to figure out what Naruto has possibly done to Yugito to warrant that response. They all turn their attention back to Yugito when she starts taking her anger out on a tree with numerous fire techniques. Kurenai and Yuugao notices a familiar glint in Yugito's eyes but can't quite place where they have seen that look before. They abandon their quest to search through their memory when one particular fire attack strikes right next to them. Outside of Yamato, who is keeping an eye on Naruto, and Gaara, who is protecting Yamato with an earth wall, the others all scramble out of the clearing.

* * *

True to Zabuza's word, Naruto ends up training well into the night. Haku ends up watching him the entire time, struggling to stay awake. Suddenly, someone puts his hand on her shoulder. Turning around, Haku finds Sasuke staring at her.

"Get some rest. I'll talk some sense into him."

Eying the Uchiha wearily, Haku eventually gives up and nods her head before heading back inside. Looking up, Sasuke sighs and joins Naruto at the small bridge about half way up the waterfall.

"Don't you think it's about time to rest?"

"I'll stop when I'm done training."

"How about a spar?"

"No thanks. The last I sparred against anyone, I ended up waking up when Temari dumped me on the floor."

"They're worried about you, you know."

"Yeah… but I just know that I can almost stop this waterfall. I just don't understand what is that small bit that's stopping me from actually doing it."

"And perchance chakra exhaustion have something to do with that," Sasuke says sarcastically, "come on, a few hours won't be a life or death difference."

"I don't think I can fall asleep though."

"Then how about we just talk."

"Oh fine," Naruto says, turning around and jumping off the bridge into the waters below.

"Are you absolutely nuts!" Sasuke screams, taking the safer path down from the side.

When Sasuke reaches the bottom, he finds a thoroughly soaked Naruto grinning at him. After yelling at Naruto again for his recklessness, Sasuke finds a spot in the clearing and sits down, leaning back against a tree. Scratching his head, Naruto picks out another tree and sits down next to it.

"So… what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know teme! You are the one that suggested it."

"I figured with your inability to shut up that you'd bring up something."

"Fine… well, I did want to ask you what's the deal with that Karin."

"What do you mean?"

"Like how did you meet her and stuff. And I still haven't figured out what the things she told me means."

"What things?"

"Well, she told me that Orochimaru is dead thanks to the gift we left behind…"

"That would probably be the two Akatsuki members we left behind. What were their names again? Hidan and Kakuzu?"

"What about the old friend that gave us the book?"

"Kabuto used to work for Akatsuki right?"

"Ohh… I get it now. But really, how did you meet that crazy woman?"

"She was part of a team that Orochimaru sent after me. She tracked me down pretty easily but she thought that she could take me on her own and didn't tell her teammates."

"Leaving her teammates behind to do things on her own huh? Sounds like someone I know."

"…As I was saying… she left her team behind one night and sneaked off trying to fight me on her own. Instead, she wouldn't leave me alone and keeps throwing herself at me until her team finally catches up to her. A quick fight and she was the only one on her team to survive. You have no idea how difficult it is to lose her. Took me a good deal of Kage Bunshin. And because unlike you, I can't create a ton of Kage Bunshin without using the curse seal, it was even more difficult."

"So you finally admit that you aren't as good as me."

"That… is not the point," Sasuke says, eyebrows twitching and temporarily regretting saving Naruto back at the Valley of the End, "Karin and I crossed paths a few more times after that, but she had more capable people with her those times so she couldn't get too close to me."

"I see… so how did you and Hana ended up together? I bet Kiba threw fits after finding out."

"You have no idea. It took four dogs and a threat to hold them down."

"What?"

"Hana's three dogs and her mom's one dog pinned Kiba to the floor and before Akamaru can move, Hana threatened it with several veterinarian check ups."

"…That's it? That's all it took to stop Akamaru?"

"Apparently Hana is a certified veterinarian."

"Ohh. But how did you and Hana…"

"I was getting to that dobe, quit interrupting," Sasuke says, "that's just a small mess that my clan left behind. It was supposed to be some kind of alliance between the two clans where the Inuzuka would provide some animals to help the Uchiha clan in their work if we agree to unite with them."

"Unite?"

"Marry one of them."

"Ah. So that was before the clan was wiped out by Itachi right?"

"I don't suppose you take people's feeling into consideration when you speak do you? Anyway, yes. It was supposed to be some obscure member from the two clans but I'm the only one left and they thought that the daughter of the clan head would be the only one fitting."

"Well, if it's some age old thing why did they bring it up again? I mean, even my dad says that Konoha should check with Suna before confirming the marriage proposal because it was so long ago."

"Apparently, Hana was the one that dug up that scroll and took it to her mother. She wasn't going to take no for an answer."

"Oh, so you mean she's got the hots for you eh?"

"I wouldn't put it quite that bluntly, but yes, I would guess so."

"Now, about that Fubuki…"

"She's from Naru no Kuni. I had a mission as a test for my loyalty to Konoha to escort the princess back to her country after it was taken over by her uncle when she was still young. I think Kakashi was the one that saved her so they decided that he would be the logical choice to help her back. Anyway, Fubuki was under the command of the princess's uncle but she surrendered after the princess took over, and now they send her over for marriage as a political alliance."

"Man… why can't I be the one that saves the rich princess. You always get the best missions."

"What? You interested in Fubuki too?"

"No. It's just that I always dream about being in a difficult mission protecting some Daimyo or some princess. Besides, I have enough headaches with all those girls already as it is. I don't need any more."

"Good, I might just decide to kill you if you are."

"So… the stoic Uchiha finally found someone he likes?"

"No, she's… tolerable compared to the fan girls, that's all," Sasuke says, looking away from Naruto and blushing.

"Why am I not surprised that you two are still awake this late at night?"

"Sakura-chan? What are you still doing up?"

"Can't sleep. What are you two still doing up?"

"I was making sure that Naruto doesn't drown himself in the waterfall so I dragged him down here to talk."

"Oh, that's right. I keep forgetting to give this to you," Naruto says, digging through his weapons pouch.

"Isn't this the ribbon that…"

"Yeah, Ino-chan gave this to me about a week ago. She says she wants to be like before again now that you two get to share… or something like that. I don't really remember what she said."

"This is the third time she's giving this back to me," Sakura says, taking off her hataiate and replacing the bandana with the ribbon, "I guess she's right though. No reason to fight over something we're going to share."

"I should thank you for getting them off my back."

"Sasuke, you just don't know what you're missing. How can you keep saying no to a killer figure like this?" Sakura says, striking what she considers to be a sexy pose, "if it's not for the fact that you're marrying Fubuki-san, Hana-san, and Karin-san, I would've thought that you're into guys."

"Then we'll really be the new Sannin, won't we? After all, I think that Orochimaru is like that."

"And what exactly gave you that idea dobe?"

"I think that crazy Anko is still a virgin. With the way she acts and dresses, I'm surprised that Orochimaru wouldn't take advantage of her when she was studying under him."

"Don't say that about Anko-san. She's actually a really nice person. I think she may even be together with Iruka-sensei. Although she's pretty close to Kakashi-sensei too."

Naruto suddenly looks like he's lost in thought. Eventually, Naruto starts shaking his head to clear whatever thought his mind conjured.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asks.

"It's… it's nothing."

"Naruto, what is it?" Sakura asks again, glaring at the teen.

"It's just that… I tried to picture her with Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei. It was… disturbing."

"Really? What did it look like, tell me."

"Well, with Iruka-sensei, it ends up having him tied down and Anko whipping him into submission…"

"You think Iruka-sensei is into that?" Sakura says, slightly disturbed by the particular image about the respected instructor.

"I don't think he has much of a choice with that crazy woman."

"I'm telling you, Anko-san isn't that bad. You're just angry that she cut your face during the second exam. Anyway, what's it like with Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well… they'll probably share Kakashi-sensei's book and eventually try to act out some of the scenes…"

"…Somehow I wouldn't be surprised if that's the case if they _are_ together…" Sasuke says.

All three teens shudder at the two mental images. They fall into an awkward silence, each trying to find the appropriate thing to say in the situation.

"Thanks a lot Naruto, I don't think I can look at Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei or Anko-san the same way again," Sakura finally says.

"Hey, you were the one that wanted to know."

"Why would you think about them like that anyway?"

"Well… um… I…"

"You know. Kakashi found out that one of his books was missing this morning. Could it be that…"

"Naruto, you didn't."

"I… I…"

"Why you little…!" Sakura screams, rolling up her sleeves.

"Wait! I can explain."

"This has better be good."

Looking from side to side, Naruto gestures for Sakura to come closer. Sasuke watches as Naruto whispers into Sakura's ears. Suddenly, Sakura bolts up blushing bright red.

"Well… I suppose that is an… acceptable explanation," Sakura stutters.

"I… don't think I want to know what Naruto's explanation is."

"You… probably don't Sasuke," Sakura says, "um… I think I'll go to bed now."

"I think I'll do the same," Naruto says, following Sakura out of the clearing and back to his temporary house.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Kinda short, but serves well as a bridge to the next set of events. Leave a note if you like the story.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XXV-**

By the time the week is over, most of the younger generation has resorted to whining and complaining about the amount of training they have to do everyday. Because Jiraiya has not yet returned from his trip, the Jounins decide that they will keep the youngsters around to further their training. However, after finding that they have exhausted most tactics to keep the youngsters' spirits up and continue their training, the Jounins finally decide the give them one day off but order them to stay in the training ground so that they don't attract any potential enemies by their movement. Most of the teenagers complain that Yamato's technique would've attracted the enemies if there were any in the area, but the Jounins stand their ground and the teenagers eventually accept their decision. While everyone is hanging out amongst themselves, Naruto wanders off to the side to continue his training. He has finished the waterfall training just a couple of days ago and was ordered to spend yesterday in bed to recover from chakra exhaustion by Sakura. It doesn't take long for Sasuke to join him, who has also completed his phase of training. Kakashi has shown the two of them how to use chakra and form manipulation to improve on their signature technique, promising the two of them that he'll teach them the other's technique when they finish improving their own technique.

"So, how far have you gotten along teme?"

"Further than you I'm certain."

"We'll see about that."

"Sasuke-kun, this is supposed to be our day off. Come on, don't you want to have some fun with me?"

"Karin. I'm busy."

"But Sasuke-kun…"

"Just let them go. Once they have their little rivalry going, nothing you do can break them up," Sakura says.

"And why should I listen to you."

"You're only wasting your time," Sakura says, walking away.

"Uzumaki, I challenge you to a spar."

"Yugito-chan…? OK I guess, it's not like I'm making any progress here."

Turning around, Yugito walks off toward a bigger clearing, leaving Naruto to catch up to her with Sasuke and Karin closely behind. When the pair starts loosening up, everyone else in the training ground gathers around them to watch the match. While Naruto is oblivious to how Yugito's opinion of him shifted during the week, it certainly hasn't escaped anyone else.

"By the way, Uzumaki-san, do not hold anything back. I intend to fight at my full strength."

"OK. I never liked holding back in a fight anyway."

The pair starts out with simple Taijutsu moves, that is, until Naruto starts mixing in some of his Jyuuken moves to throw Yugito off balance and land several solid hits. Jumping back to put some distance between them, Yugito starts forming hand seals and sends out several of her weaker fire techniques. Naruto manages to use Fuuton: Renkoudan to blow out the fire techniques. However, Yugito is waiting for that move and uses Katon: Karyuuendan to take advantage of the wind. Everyone in the clearing winces as the enlarged fire dragon rushes through the spot Naruto is standing and Sakura is almost ready to rush in to tend to Naruto before Kakashi stops her.

"Boy, that was close. I didn't know you would be _this_ serious Yugito-chan."

"How… how did you get behind me!"

"I've always been behind you. That was only a Kage Bunshin that you were fighting," Naruto says, grinning, "well… if you're going to be that serious, I'll just have to step it up too. Looks like Sakura-chan'll be busy when the spar is over."

"Yes… I'm sure she would be quite busy putting you back together."

"Your spar will have to wait," Kakashi says, stepping in before either side can make another move.

"We are being called back," Asuma says, pointing to a messenger bird in the sky.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone is gathered in front of Tsunade in the Hokage's office. Standing next to the Hokage is a stoic Jiraiya. From his reactions, Naruto knows that something serious must have happened or else Jiraiya would've stirred up some kind of trouble by now.

"All right. What happened Ero-Sennin."

"On my way back, I found an injured monk. His temple was attacked by the Akatsuki who were looking for Chiriku."

"No… Chiriku, is he?"

"Unfortunately Asuma, yes."

Kurenai walks over and places her hand on Asuma's shoulder. Looking back, Asuma nods with a sad smile at Kurenai's gesture. Everyone turns their attention back to Tsunade when she clears her throat.

"I'm sorry for you loss Asuma, but as heartless as it is for me to say it, we do have more pressing matters to attend to, like facing off against the two Akatsuki members. From the report Jiraiya got from the monk, it would appear to be Kakuzu and Hidan that attacked the temple. It's best if we go out and attack them than for them to come into the village to search for Naruto."

"So should we gather the Nijuu Shotai then Hokage-sama?" Asuma asks.

"No. We should still have a couple of days left. Jiraiya arrived at the temple just after the Akatsuki members left and he headed back here at top speed."

"I left the information on Akatsuki with Ebisu. Did you get a chance to look it over Shikamaru?"

"Yes…"

"Out with it. What's the plan Shikamaru?" Ino asks.

"How troublesome. Why do you always have to be so loud…" Shikamaru grumbles, "from the information, we will need a lot of raw power to fight against this team. I propose a team of Naruto, Gaara, Yugito, me, Sakura, Sasuke, Yamato, and Kakashi."

"I'm going too."

"That will not be necessary Asuma-sensei. I considered other people, but as I've said, this mission requires raw power, the ability to obliterate the target on impact. While I'm sure everyone here are very capable in eliminating targets, the impact range of the others' techniques are more local. I've considered Gai and Lee as well, but we need them as back up in case Itachi and Kisame decide to start their hunt as well. Gai's team should be near the village scouting the area for those two just in case and Gai has the best chance of holding off Itachi."

"I'll go with Sasuke-kun too. I can help you guys track them down with my ability."

"Then help Gai's team," Sasuke says.

"Yes, I have an idea why they hunted down Chiriku. We only need to search the bounty centers around the temple," Shikamaru explains.

"So Sasuke-teme, looks like we only have two days to complete our new techniques."

"Like it would even take that long."

"If there's nothing else Tsunade-baa-chan, Sasuke-teme and I need to get back to training."

"Fine, the eight Shikamaru picked can go to training and organizing for the mission. The rest of you stay here and Jiraiya will give you instructions on protecting the village."

* * *

Two days later, just as Hidan and Kakuzu walks out of the bounty center, they find Gaara and Yugito standing there waiting for them. Unleashing his scythe, Jidan manages to slice halfway through Gaara, which turns out to be a Suna Bunshin, before his weapon is stuck in the sand. Looking over to their other target, they find Yugito slowly dissipates into a sand raccoon.

"Saikou Zettai Kougeki: Shukaku no Hoko!" A voice screams from behind the bounty center.

The two nuke-nins manage to jump out of the way before the spear makes contact. Just as they do, Kakuzu is caught in the back by Kakashi's Raikiri while Hidan is caught by Shikamaru's Kage Mane no Jutsu. Just as Kakashi jumps away, a pile of black goo starts pooling at Kakuzu's feet.

"So I guess the information is correct after all. We need to kill him more then once."

"Information? So I guess you have some help from a spy. Then you must know what our abilities are. Yet you are still foolish enough to challenge us."

"We will do more than just challenge you. We'll defeat you! Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Yugito screams.

Two large clouds of smoke billow from behind the bounty center. Turning around, Kakuzu is shocked to see Shukaku and Nekomata charging toward him when the smoke clears. Turning toward his partner, Kakuzu attacks Shikamaru so that he will release the technique before grabbing Hidan and escaping the scene. The two giant beasts come to a screeching halt right in front of the other two ninjas and lay down to allow the two Jinchuuriki to get off before transforming into two Narutos whom disappears after making sure everything is all right to report back to the original.

"Kakashi, did you manage to get it?" Gaara asks.

"It's right here."

"Looks like the first steps are successful. Not to mention that this should buy Naruto and Sasuke a couple more days to recover," Shikamaru says.

"Look at it this way. At least they did get their new techniques down," Yugito chimes in, "but to think that it would take this much out of them. It's probably a one-shot deal if they want to use it in the next fight, especially for Uzumaki. If they miss, we're all in trouble."

"How troublesome. I would have a bit more confidence in Naruto than that. You might not have known him for too long, but the rest of us have seen him done the impossible too many times to count."

"Yes… I suppose I would be a living proof of that…" Gaara says.

"Let's head to the next check point. Naruto should've found out what happened here through the Kage Bunshins and told the others."

When Kakashi's team arrives at the designated spot, they find a wooden shack standing there. Without another thought, Kakashi opens the door and walk in, knowing that Yamato's team have already arrived and are waiting inside.

"It looks like you two are doing better," Shikamaru says as he walks in.

"Heh, I was just a bit tired. You know that I won't let something like that slow me down."

"I was just suffering from slight numbness from an electric shock. It doesn't take too long to recover from that."

"How about giving _me_ some credit for putting you two back together!" Sakura screams, punching Naruto and Sasuke on the top of the head.

"Ugh, and they wonder why I was short when I was growing up."

"Do you prefer if I'm not around then," Sakura growls through her teeth.

"No," Naruto says, grinning, "but you could stop hitting me on the head."

"Fine," Sakura answers, smiling.

Noticing the smile on Sakura's face, Sasuke carefully moves out of the way, trying to keep the pink-haired girl's attention off him. A solid punch to the stomach later, Naruto is sent through the ceiling of the first floor and slams against the roof of the building. Gaara, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Yamato stare at the unconscious form of Naruto, who has created another hole in the ceiling on his way back down, shaking their head and muttering about idiots. Sakura stomped off inside the kitchen after the punch to get some food, which sent the hiding Sasuke jumping out the window before coming back inside through the front door.

"Shall we prepare a funeral?" Gaara asks, nudging Naruto's body with his foot.

"Sakura'll come around to heal him soon enough. Until then, leave him alone or Sakura will turn her anger on you," Kakashi says, "can you fix those holes Yamato."

"Huh? Oh those? Sure."

Half an hour later, Saukra walks back into the living room and find the still unconscious Naruto on the ground. The others outside of Yugito have cleared out a long time ago so that they are not around to infuriate Sakura any further. Nibi's Jinchuuriki has deemed it amusing to draw an outline around the unconscious boy's body and is now leaning against the wall to gauge Sakura's reaction. As she watches Sakura walk over to treat the wounded, Yugito notes that Sakura seems to be struggling to hold in her laughter and keep up her anger mask.

"It is perfectly fine to laugh you know."

"It… it's not… not funny…" Sakura says, obviously struggling.

"I think you really did some damage this time. I would've thought he'd be up by now."

"He _is_ up. He's just trying to draw attention to himself," Sakura says, hitting Naruto on the head.

"Sakura-chan… that punch really hurts."

"And I'll send you to the basement if you don't get up this instance."

"We don't have a basement."

"Exactly."

Naruto practically jumps off the floor and hides behind Yugito. Smirking, Yugito reaches behind her and throws Naruto at Sakura, causing them to hit the floor in a heap. Suddenly, the door opens, revealing the others with a bunch of wild fruits and a few small dead animals.

"Are we… interrupting?" Kakashi asks.

"No!" Sakura screams, scrambling away from Naruto, "it was…"

"Anyway. What did you guys bring back?" Yugito interrupts before Sakura can finish.

"Oh, just some food we gathered in the forest. We had to leave at such short notice that we barely have any time to pack," Yamato says.

"All right, give me those and I'll fix lunch."

"Umm… Sakura-chan… perhaps I should cook. You've done a lot already."

"Naruto is right."

"Naruto, Sasuke, do you have a problem with my cooking!"

"No, no, no! It's just that Sasuke-teme and I don't want you to… uh… overwork. Yeah, that's it. We don't want you to overwork."

"Why you little…!"

The others sigh at Naruto's stupidity. While Sakura is reeducating Naruto's thought process, Yugito takes the food off Yamato's hands and walks into the kitchen. After turning Naruto into a pile of broken limbs, Sakura notices the sweet aroma coming out of the kitchen.

"All right, lunch is ready," Yugito screams from the kitchen.

"Wow, they look great Yugito-chan!" a miraculously recovered Naruto says as Yugito lays the dishes on the table.

Sasuke elbows Naruto while gesturing toward Sakura with his head. The pink hair girl has her head down with her bangs covering her face. Looking up with a fire in her eyes, Sakura screams out that she's not hungry and stomps to her room. A while later, Sakura tries to leave her room in search for food, thinking that everyone has finished lunch. Just as she is about to open the door, there's a knock from the other side.

"Sakura-chan, are you still angry?" Naruto screams through the door.

"I wasn't angry!"

"…Right… Anyway, I brought you some food. I figured that you must be hungry by now."

"I'm not hungry!"

"Aw… come on Sakura-chan. I even took the time to cook this myself."

"You… cook?" Sakura asks, opening the door.

"Of course. Living by myself for so long, I have to at least have some idea how to cook. I don't know how good or bad I am at it though… so… you get to be the test subject I guess. This is the first time I cooked for someone else after all."

"So… you're offering me your first time, is that it?" Sakura asks smirking.

"Yeah!"

"…You have no idea what I meant do you?" Sakura asks again, her smirk slipping slightly.

"Of course I know what you mean Sakura-chan. I told you, this is my first time cooking for someone."

"Just… put down the food and go back to reading."

"You're not… angry at me for reading that?"

"Let me put it this way. I don't intend to live like a widow after I marry you. Now shoo."

Sakura pushes a completely confused Naruto out of her room before slamming the door and leaning against it with a blush on her face. Shrugging and giving up on understanding his teammate's words, Naruto decides to head outside to catch some fresh air and get back to reading like Sakura told him to. After all, he is scared stiff of taking that book out ever since Sakura found out about it. Even if Sakura says she understands it, that doesn't mean that she's OK with it, but what she just said seems to give him the green light to continue. He has already gone through that book once and he is still completely clueless about half of the stuff said in the book, but that's why he needs to read through it a few more times so that he can understand it. After finding a tree just outside the small wooden shack to his liking, Naruto takes a seat and leans against the tree trunk before taking out his book. He is so focused on his reading that he doesn't even sense someone walking up to him.

"…Icha… Icha… Tactics… you pervert!"

"Eh? Yu… Yugito-chan?"

"Don't you Yugito-chan me, you stinking pervert! How dare you read that garbage! I might have forgiven you for what you did to Kin and Sasame after they told me exactly what happened, but I will not forgive you for this!"

"Ah, Naruto, I see that you found my book," Kakashi says as Yugito turns sharply toward him with fires burning in her eyes, "I… guess now would be a bad time to ask you to return it to me?"

"You! No wonder your student turned out this way! You are a pervert yourself!"

"Um… I'll come back later," Kakashi says before running away from the irate girl.

"It would appear that I need to reeducate you about your views on females," Yugito says, turning her attention back to Naruto.

"Wait, Yugito-san!" Sakura screams, running out of the house after sensing a spike in Yugito's chakra.

"Haruno-san, please excuse me for a moment. I shall be done with him soon enough."

"Wait, you don't understand," Sakura says before whispering into Yugito's ears.

"That… is his reason?" Yugito asks, eyebrows twitching, "and you believe him? That is the worst excuse I've ever heard!"

"Wait!" Sakura says before whispering into Yugito's ears again.

"…Fine. Given the situation, I find that excuse tolerable. I shall forgive him this time," Yugito says, sighing, "but if you do want to read that, do it in your own room."

"Yes, ma'am!" Naruto screams before running back inside.

"…Men."

"Aw, don't be so rough on him Yugito-san."

"I guess I should go back to training. The next mission is going to be much tougher than the last one."

* * *

The next day, the two squads easily track down Hidan and Kakuzu as they head toward Konoha. The two squads separate the two Akatsuki members with Kakashi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Gaara leading Hidan away while the other four stay behind to fight Kakuzu.

"Feels like Neko wants to come out and play," Yugito says, looking over at her team with a smirk.

"I think Baka-Kitsune wants to come out too."

"Your Bunshin-Henge combo won't be fooling anyone anymore."

"Is that so… Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Two large clouds of smoke erupt and when they clear, there are two large Bijuu standing where the two Jinchuuriki were.

"You still think this is just a trick!" Naruto screams from the top of Kyuubi's head.

"There are several ways of testing that."

Taking off his cloak, Kakuzu focuses his chakra and the three creatures on his back detach from their host. The three creatures move in to attack but their attacks are easily blocked by the Bijuus' tails. Slightly unnerved by the power of the Jinchuuriki, Kakuzu decides to switch his target to the other two members of the squad to hopefully make the two Jinchuurikis expose themselves to an offense while trying to protect their teammates. Leaping off the Bijuus, the two Jinchuurikis order their summons to protect Yamato and Sakura while they fight Kakuzu. As soon as they jump off, one of the creatures from Kakuzu's body moves in to attack.

"Katon: Zugokku!"

"Suiton: Hahonryuu!"

"Thanks Yamato-sensei! We owe you one!"

"Just focus on winning the fight!"

"Naruto, another one is coming from your left," Yugito screams.

"You have one behind you too!"

Concentrating their chakra, Naruto uses his Fuuton: Rasengan to attack the enemy behind Yugito while Yugito attacks the one behind Naruto with her Katon: Karyuuendan. The two attacks, with their elemental benefits, easily overpower the Raiton: Gian and Fuuton: Aggai and cause heavy damages to the two creatures. Just at that moment, the three creatures seem to retracting toward Kakuzu while the host is on the verge of collapsing.

"Look like Shikamaru's plan is working to perfection."

"…Plan? I see… you used Hidan's power against me… don't think for a moment that this fight is over!"

Kakuzu tries to call the creatures back to draw their power and their organs so that he can continue fighting. Using her strength, Sakura creates a fissure in the ground to trap Kakuzu's leg while Yamato creates three traps to catch the creatures before they can return to Kakuzu's body. Before Kakuzu can recover enough to move around, Naruto has already dispelled the summoning to draw on the extra chakra and uses his new technique.

"Eat this! Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!"

The attack slams against Kakuzu, cause a large spiraling sphere of destruction that completely shreds away the three creatures while causing heavy damages to Kakuzu. It doesn't take very long for the combined effect of Hidan's technique and Naruto's Rasenshuriken to kill the Akatsuki member.

"Naruto, are you all right?"

"Yeah, my arm feels dead though…"

"Let me treat it quickly. I probably won't be able to completely heal it, but I should get it back to good enough shape that Tsunade-shishou can finish the job."

"Looks like you're done here too."

"Kakashi-sensei! So I guess Hidan is finished too?" Naruto asks while Saukra is checking on his arm.

"Do not underestimate my new technique dobe."

"Whatever. It's just a variation of your Chidori. Mine however, is a completely new technique. I told all of you that I'd be better than the Yondaime. Ha, I even perfected a technique that he didn't finish."

"Yes, and almost took your arm out the first time you used it in a fight," Sakura says, slapping Naruto's shoulder.

"Not to mention if sensei had more time, there is no doubt that he would've been able to perfect it as well."

"Blah, you guys just don't want to give me any credit."

"Anyway, I've done all I could for your arm Naruto. Let's head back so Tsunade-shishou can take a look at it."

"Yes, but we should clean up the scene first. Yamato, can you deal with Hidan and Kakuzu's bodies and take them back to Konoha?"

"Of course. You can count on me senpai!"

* * *

As soon as the two squads return to Konoha, they immediately head to the Hokage Tower to report on the mission. After hearing everything about what happened, Tsunade takes one look at Naruto's arm before ordering him out of her office.

"But Tsunade-baa-chan! I can't go on missions when my arm's like this!"

"I know. That's why I won't treat your arm."

"But… but I…"

"No buts! I'm ordering you to stay in the village to rest up and recover from your injuries."

"Hai…"

"Good. Kakashi, Yamato, show me where you're keeping the two bodies."

"Well Hokage-sama… there is… one more thing that I should tell you."

"What is it Kakashi?"

"While there is no doubt that Kakuzu is dead, there is some complications involving Hidan."

"What do you mean by 'complications'?"

"Well… you see… he isn't exactly… dead per se."

"Kakashi…" Tsunade says, glaring at the copy ninja.

"Perhaps it's best if you see for yourself Hokage-sama," Yamato intervenes before his senpai gets pummeled.

"Fine. You two lead the way. And Naruto. Go home and rest up."

"I'll see to it that he goes home straight away Tsunade-shishou."

As soon as the Hokage leaves the office, Naruto immediate starts complaining about Tsunade refusing to treat his arm, earning him a punch on the head from Sakura. Before Naruto can complain, Sakura pulls him out of the Tower and into the street then proceeds to push him in the direction of his home. There are some slight concerns from some of the villagers as they see Naruto's arm in a sling, but one look at who he's with and the crowd goes back to their business. After all, the Hokage's apprentice is the third best medic-nin in Konoha, only behind the Hokage herself and her assistant Shizune. When they finally get to Naruto's home, the pair finds four people calmly sipping tea in the living room with several luggages littering the floor.

"Hiashi-jii-san, Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan, what brings you here?"

"Naruto-nii-chan, you're back!"

"Naruto-kun, greetings."

"Naruto, Hyuuga-san says he has something to discuss with you," Temari says.

"Yes… may I speak to you in private?"

"Uh… sure. Let's head up to the study."

"Wait, Naruto, you have a study?" Sakura asks.

"Just because I don't use it doesn't mean it's not there Sakura-chan. Anyway, let's go Hiashi-jii-san."

Ignoring the incredulous looks from Temari and Sakura, Naruto leads Hiashi upstairs and enter one of the rooms in the front hallway. Gesturing for Hiashi to take a seat, Naruto sits down behind the main desk.

"So… what is so important that we need to talk in private?" Naruto whispers, "is it some kind of village secret that I need to know about?"

"Well, no. It's just that I want to know if you intend to marry my daughters."

"What? Uh… yes… if they are willing of course…" Naruto says, blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"Very well. I would like for you to arrange two rooms for my daughters."

"But… but I promised Temari-chan that I wouldn't marry…"

"Yes, I'm aware of your arrangement with Kazekage-sama. Hokage-sama deemed it important enough to alert several of the clan heads about that, myself included. However, there are factions amongst my clan's elders that are against my leadership and might use my daughters as a means to get to me. I intend to weed them out but I need to make sure my daughters are safe. Their most likely tactic would be to place a modified caged bird seal, one that I do not know how to remove, on Hinata and Hanabi since they will be marrying out of the clan. However, if my daughters are placed under your protection before the elders can intervene, given your association with Hokage-sama and Kazekage-sama, they will think twice before making a move."

"Very well Hiashi-jii-san. I promise you I will protect Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan with my life."

"Good. I know I can count on you Naruto. Hinata and Hanabi have already been informed of my decision for them to move in, so I shall take my leave now."

"Hiashi-jii-san, please be careful. Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan will be very sad if something were to happen to you."

"Oh, don't worry about that. After all, those old fools won't stand against two generations of Hyuuga geniuses. I have Neji helping me out. He will be the one to succeed me seeing how both of my daughters are marrying out of the clan. That is the reason I need to eradicate the factions against me so Neji will have a smooth transition to clan leadership when the time comes."

"Well… if you need any help. I'll be right here Hiashi-jii-san."

"Oh I won't hesitate to ask if you're needed, future son-in-law."

The following week is marked by a drastic increase in absentees in Konoha's scouting department, with almost all the absentees being members of the Hyuuga clan. During that week, the clan seems to have completely isolated itself from the rest of Konoha. However, ten days after Hiashi left Hinata and Hanabi in the care of Naruto, the Hyuuga clan head shows up again with Neji in tow to inform Naruto that the elders of the Hyuuga clan has been removed from power and that Neji's seal has been removed so that everything is in order once again, much to the relief of Hinata and Hanabi, who only found out about his father's plan when Naruto told them about it five days prior.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XXVI-**

It took about two weeks for Naruto's arm to completely recover. Normally, it would've been much quicker, but he decided to ignore Sakura's instructions and continued to train and tried to reduce the stress the Rasenshuriken would put on his arm despite his injury. Sakura was tempted to strap Naruto to his bed when she first found the teen in the training ground, but as soon as that thought entered her mind, the image Naruto put in her head about Iruka and Anko found its way out the hidden crevices of her mind with some help from Inner Sakura who switched Iruka and Anko with Naruto and Sakura. In an attempt to hide her embarrassment when questioned about her reddened face, Sakura added a couple of days to Naruto's recovery time.

"Naruto, maybe you should just give up on using that technique," Sakura says, leaving the hospital with Naruto after his check up.

"No way. I'm going to need that technique to fight Akatsuki. All I need to do is figure out how to keep it from hurting my arm."

"Did you try using a Kage Bunshin to use that technique so you won't get hurt?"

"A Kage Bunshin doesn't have enough chakra to hold the Rasenshuriken."

"What if you make it smaller?"

"I tried that too, but it just dissipates before I can get close to my target."

"What Tsunade-shishou said in there is true. Even if you don't want to abandon it completely, at least avoid using it until you really master it."

"It'll be fine Sakura-chan. Tsunade-baa-chan said that I still can't leave the village on missions until they know more about what Akatsuki's next move is. I don't think I'll need to use that technique any time soon. Either way, I don't need to worry about Rasenshuriken yet. Kakashi-sensei promised me that if I mastered my chakra element control he'd teach me how to use the Chidori."

"Yes. And he'll teach Sasuke how to use Rasengan. I'll tag along. Maybe I'll be able to learn both the Chidori and the Rasengan."

"Hey that's not fair. How come you get to learn our technique?"

"I can teach you how to crush boulders with one punch. Maybe I can teach Sasuke how to treat some small wounds, his chakra control has always been pretty good."

"There is still a small problem. How do we find Kakashi-sensei?"

"Let's find Sasuke at his clan compound. Then we'll all head out to find Kakashi-sensei together."

Nodding his head in agreement, Naruto turns around and start heading toward the Uchiha Compound. Suddenly, Sakura grabs hold of him and pulls him into an alley.

"What's going on Sakura-chan?"

"I think I see Sasuke over there, but… why is he walking the dogs?"

"Maybe they are Hana-san's dogs?"

"But why is _he_ the one walking them? He doesn't look happy about it either."

"Man, they aren't even married yet and Hana-san already has Sasuke doing all the chores. Let's just find Kakashi-sensei on our own Sakura-chan. Doesn't look like Sasuke will be done any time soon."

"Wait, wait. I think I see Hana-san coming."

"You're not thinking about spying on them are you Sakura-chan?"

"No, of course not. We are only looking out for Sasuke."

"Right…"

"Naruto. Either we follow Sasuke and Hana-san or I'll go by myself after sending you back to the hospital personally."

"Well, that settles it. Let's see what Sasuke is up to. But… what if Hana-san or her dogs sense us?"

"All I need to do is to put a Genjutsu on us to cover our scent so they can't smell us."

"…OK then. Let's go."

The pair follows Hana and Sasuke until they arrives at Hana's veterinarian office. Opening the doors so her dogs can walk inside, Hana gives Sasuke a quick kiss before heading in herself. Grumbling and stuffing his hands in his pockets, Sasuke turns around to find Naruto and Sakura grinning at him.

"How long have you two followed me?"

"Oh… about fifteen minutes."

"I think I know what I should get you for your wedding with Hana-san teme. I'll get you a dog collar so Hana-san can put it on you. Might as well, she already has you on a leash."

"What do you two want?" Sasuke asks, trying to keep himself from killing Naruto.

"Naruto and I want to know if you would look for Kakashi-sensei with us."

"And why should we be looking for him?"

"He said he would teach me the Chidori if I mastered the Rasengan."

"Now that you mention it, he did say he'll teach me the Rasengan if I mastered the Chidori."

"So are you going to join us or not?"

"I would if Karin didn't force me into having lunch with her."

"What about afterward?"

"Once she sinks her teeth into something, she won't let go. I bet it's a lot more than just lunch. Even if she doesn't have anything planned, I'm sure Fubuki'll find some chores for me to do."

"Man, you guys aren't even married yet and they're already ordering you around."

"Like you are going to be any better off."

"My girls are a lot more understanding and forgiving."

"Right. Just you watch Naruto, it's just a matter of time."

"Sasuke, why are you trying to poison Naruto-kun's mind?" Sakura asks sweetly.

"I…"

"No excuses!" Sakura screams, punching Sasuke through the door to Hana's office before grabbing Naruto's arm, "let's go Naruto-kun. We'll find Kakashi-sensei on our own."

"Maybe we should… ask Ino?"

"Why would Ino-buta know where Kakashi-sensei is?"

"Kakashi-sensei is her squad's new sensei right? Maybe she would know something. It's a lot easier to find her than Shikamaru or Chouji."

"Hmm… that is true… let's go to her flower shop."

At the moment, Ino is sitting in her family's flower shop. She has been spending more and more time at the shop lately, having been roped into it when her father told her that she should become more familiar with the working of the shop since she will be the one taking it over. In truth, her parents decided to go on a vacation out of Konoha and needed someone to watch the shop while they are gone. Ino agreed immediately, feeling proud that her parents trust her enough to completely take over the shop, but soon realized her mistake when she took a week off to watch the shop. She's only on the fourth day and she is already bored out of her mind. Not that she doesn't like the flowers, but one can only take staring at them doing nothing for so long. Just as Ino's about to doze off, the bell sounds signaling a customer entering.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower… oh it's just you two."

"Hey, is this how you treat your customers Ino-buta?"

"It's not like you two are here to buy anything anyway."

"It just so happens that Naruto-kun promised to get me a huge bouquet, right Naruto-kun?"

"Huh? What?"

"Right Naruto-kun?" Sakura asks again, turning her back toward Ino and glares at Naruto.

"Right, right, of course. A _huge_ bouquet."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"A huge bouquet symbolizing undying love," Sakura says, clasping her hands together.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a couple of minutes."

"Sakura-chan, I'll be back real quick," Naruto says as Ino starts working on the bouquet.

"Sure Naruto-kun."

About half an hour later, Naruto walks back inside the flower shop just as Ino is putting the finishing touches on the bouquet. Turning toward Naruto, Sakura waits for Naruto to catch onto what she's doing. It takes a couple of minutes, but Naruto finally reaches for the bouquet and pays Ino before handing the flowers over to Sakura. Smiling, Sakura wraps her arms around Naruto's and pulls him out of the shop, the original purpose completely forgotten. Huffing, Ino goes back behind the counter and glares at the door as though she's daring anyone to enter, silently promising herself that she'll murder the next person who walks through those doors. Before her logical mind can regain control, the bell sounds again, signaling another customer. Reaching into her kunai pouch, Ino fires the weapon, pinning the person on the wall.

"I… Ino-chan, wait, it's me."

"Naruto? What are you doing coming back? Where's forehead girl?"

"I'm just a Kage Bunshin. I know Sakura-chan made you mad so I went out and got you some chocolate. Come on Ino-chan, please don't be angry anymore."

"Well, where is it?"

"It's in my weapons pouch."

"OK," Ino says, walking up toward the Kage Bunshin.

"Hey, Ino-chan?"

"What is it Naruto?" Ino says, digging through the weapons pouch.

"Do you know where Kakashi-sensei is?"

"Either at the Jounins' office or the memorial stone. If he's not at either place, then he'll be at the bookstore near the Jounins' office," Ino says, "aha, here it is. Thanks Naruto."

Ino gives Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek before punching him in the stomach to dispel the Kage Bunshin. Back with Sakura, the real Naruto shudders as the memory of the Kage Bunshin comes flooding into his mind. Ignoring Sakura's concerned look, Naruto suggests looking for Kakashi at the places Ino mentioned. In the end, the pair finds Kakashi sitting in the Jounins's office in the Hokage Tower reading his book. Hearing someone has entered the room, Kakashi looks up to find two of his former students standing there smiling at him.

"What brings you two here?"

"Time to pay up Kakashi-sensei. You said you'll teach me how to use the Chidori if I mastered the Rasengan."

"It does seem like I said something along those lines… all right. I'll teach you a few Fuuton jutsus."

"Wait… what does that have to do with the Chidori?"

"Let's take this one step at a time Naruto. I know that you can perform several elemental jutsus, but outside of the Rasengan, you don't have a good grasp of how to use elemental chakra to make them stronger. Even with that, you are only forcibly adding the element as you're forming the Rasengan. So I'll teach you how to do that properly with wind chakra, then I'll go to lightning chakra and some simple Raiton jutsus before moving on to an advanced one like Chidori."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei?"

"What is it?"

"Can I use other elements with Rasengan? Like a fire Rasengan or a lightning Rasengan?"

"That should be fine. All you have to do is use those chakra to form the Rasengan."

"So can I add wind chakra to the Chidori instead of lightning chakra?"

"I suppose, but then the hand seals would have to be different since it'll be ending with the seal for wind instead of lightning. That doesn't matter for the Rasengan because it doesn't need any hand seals, but it is necessary for the Chidori."

"Kakashi-sensei, can you teach Naruto how to properly mold all five types of chakra? Maybe Naruto can come up with a powerful Rasengan that doesn't do as much damage on his arm as the Rasenshuriken."

"Well… earth and water chakra are more defensive oriented while fire, lightning, and wind are more offensive. Since I'm teaching you lightning chakra manipulation anyway, I guess you could try incorporating lightning chakra first to see how well that works. You already know how to created element based Rasengan, just changing the element shouldn't be that difficult once you know how to control them."

As he gives his speech, Kakashi notices that Naruto is in his own world. Given Naruto's reputation as a surprising ninja, Kakashi doesn't even attempt to imagine what Naruto is thinking about. After getting his attention again, Kakashi starts going over some of the basic Fuuton jutsu control. Sakura joins Naruto when he starts going over what Kakashi taught him, pointing out Naruto's faults since she has better chakra control. It doesn't take very long for Sakura to lose her patience when Naruto starts making mistake after mistake, and the fact that she is pointing out the same mistake to all the clones doesn't help matters any. Eventually, Naruto orders his clones to keep practicing and takes Sakura to the side to show her how to perform the Rasengan to placate the fuming girl. He is tempted to have a clone go back to the market and buy some balloons but he knows that the waiting will probably anger Sakura even more so Naruto just settles for telling her what she is supposed to do.

"This is hard," Sakura complains, "how did you managed to learn it again?"

"I had a lot of help from Kage Bunshin."

"How many Kage Bunshin do you think I can make if I learn it?"

"I don't really know. From the size of the Rasengan you're forming, about a dozen. But then you have much better control than me, so it should probably be more. How long you can keep them going though is a different story."

"In other words, it won't be much help even if I do know how to use Kage Bunshin."

"Well, you might be able to keep four or five and train with that amount for a short while which should be somewhat helpful," Kakashi says, watching the pair while reading, "but of course, you would need to learn Kage Bunshin first and with the way you perform your techniques, it'll probably take a while."

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?"

"You have a small chakra reserve compared to Naruto and Sasuke and you know that. Therefore you subconsciously try to conserve your chakra when you perform a technique. That is fine and it helps your control, especially in medical ninjutsu. However, if you try to conserve your chakra in using techniques like the Kage Bunshin, you'll never be able to use it."

"So what should I do?"

"I _can_ teach you some other solid clone technique which requires less chakra and therefore easier for you to perform, but you still need to get over that problem to learn either the Chidori or the Rasengan," Kakashi explains, "Naruto, why don't you show Sakura the Kumo Bunshin no Jutsu that I taught you a few years back. Maybe if Sakura can figure out a way around her problem, I can teach both of you how to utilize lightning chakra with that technique."

"OK."

The pair continues their training through the day, only stopping for a quick lunch where Kakashi disappears, leaving the fuming pair his bill. When the night sky sets in, Sakura heads home for dinner, leaving Naruto to his training. Seeing that he won't be able to progress further without someone pointing out his mistakes, Naruto decides to head back to the village himself. However, instead of heading home, he heads over to Zabuza's house.

"Naruto-nii, what are you doing here?" Inari asks when he answers the door.

"Hey Inari, is Zabuza home?"

"Yep," Inari says, letting Naruto in, "hey dad! Naruto-nii is here to see you!"

"What does the runt want now?"

"Hey Zabuza, can you teach me how to control water chakra?"

"Why would you want to learn that?"

"I need to know all kinds of techniques in order to become Hokage. Kakashi-sensei is already teaching me how to use wind and lightning chakra, and you're the first person I thought of when I want to look for someone who's good with Suiton jutsu."

"I suppose I can help you. Come to training ground twenty-two tomorrow. I'll be training my team there tomorrow at nine. It would seem that Isaribi really misses you the last few weeks anyway."

"Yeah, I really should try to spend some time with them, but the whole Akatsuki mess has been keeping me busy."

"Now are you going to stay for dinner?"

"No, Temari-chan, Hinata-chan, and Hanabi-chan are waiting for me back home."

"Why are Hiashi's daughters living with you?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later if I have time. I'm going to head home now, see you tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, Naruto heads over to team seven's training ground to get started on his Fuuton technique training. Creating a mass of Kage Bunshin, Naruto sends one of them over to training ground twenty-two. When the clone arrives, he finds an empty training ground and checks the time to make sure he's not early.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Isaribi-chan, Sasame-chan, Yugito-chan," Naruto says, "I wanted Zabuza to teach me how to control water chakra and he told me to come here."

"And why would you need to do that? I thought your affinity is to wind chakra."

"That's a secret Yugito-chan. I promise I'll show all of you when I'm done. …By the way, does anyone of you know anyone with earth affinity?"

"Kazekage-sama has earth and wind affinity I believe. I think he is still in town, though for what reason I'm not sure," Yugito says, "Of course, there's your squad's sensei who has both earth and water affinity."

"Meh, Gaara's probably waiting to hear from Kankurou to see if it's safe for him to go back. Anyway… earth and wind to make sand… sounds right. Guess I'll talk to him next. I don't want Yamato-sensei to know what I'm doing until I'm sure that it works."

"Naruto, you're here already?"

"Oi, Zabuza."

"Zabuza-sensei."

"OK, the three of you get some light spars in. I'll be right back. Let's go Naruto."

Nodding their head, the three girls get into their battle stance while Zabuza leads Naruto to the small pond in the training ground.

"All right. Do you know some Suiton techniques?"

"Yeah. Kakashi-sensei taught me a few of them. Never managed to get them to be as powerful as when you or Kakashi-sensei use them though."

"Let me see them."

The three girls stop their spar and look over as Naruto uses the Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu. Normally it would be considered a decent attempt of an A-ranked technique for a Chuunin, but everyone knows that Naruto is far more talented than just any normal Chuunin. After going through three or four other Suiton techniques, Zabuza finally stops Naruto while rubbing his temple.

"All right, compared to people who are good with those techniques… your Kirigakure no Jutsu covers less than a smokescreen, your Suiryuudan no Jutsu looks more like a lizard than a dragon, the Suikoudan no Jutsu looks more like a piranha than a shark, and your Daibakufu no Jutsu looks more like a trickle than a water blast."

"Well that's why I'm here asking for help. I don't get it, I put plenty of chakra into it."

"Yes, but you're forcing a large amount of normal chakra into the elemental techniques. Not that you can't perform those techniques that way, but you see the results. Let me show you some basic exercises so you can get used to using water chakra."

After seeing Zabuza going through the drills and trying them for himself, the Kage Bunshin thanks Zabuza before dispelling and reporting the information to the original. Back in team seven's training ground, Sakura and Temari have just joined Naruto when all of his clones suddenly stops for a brief moment before going through their Fuuton techniques training again.

"Hey, Temari-chan?"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Do you know where Gaara is? I heard he's still in the village."

"Yeah, he's just waiting for Baki and Kankurou to take care of the council. He should be meeting with Hokage-sama right now, taking lessons on handling the old fools or something like that."

"Thanks, Temari-chan," Naruto says before gesturing at two of his clones to head to the tower.

"Naruto, I know that look on your face, what are you planning?"

"That's a secret Sakura-chan."

"Ah, the three of you are already here. And Naruto is starting to train already. That's good."

"Oi Yamato-sensei, what took you so long? I hope you won't start acting like Kakashi-sensei and be hours late to every meeting."

"Well, I was just meeting with Hokage-sama and she told me that we won't be having any missions out of the village so I got permission to skip taking missions and just focus on training for the moment since Tsunade-sama told me that all three of you should have more than enough money to last a few months…"

"What! I won't be leaving on missions for months!"

"No. I'm just saying you don't need the money from D-ranked missions to survive. Tsunade-sama says that new information should arrive in a couple of weeks."

Suddenly, Naruto shudders again, catching the attention of the other three members of his team. Seeing the look on Naruto's face and straining her ears to catch Naruto's grumbling, Sakura lets out a small giggle.

"So that's why you sent two clone. You knew that Tsunade-shishou would greet you just like how she greets you every time."

"And how's that Sakura?" Temari asks.

"Punching him through the wall of her office. Of course, if Naruto would only show some respect…"

"Naruto… why would you want to annoy Hokage-sama?" Yamato asks.

"What? She took my job, I have every right to be angry."

"Just cause Tsunade-shishou is the Godaime, doesn't mean you can't be the Rokudaime Naruto."

"Well, anyway, let's start training. I see that Naruto already has something to work on, so why don't you two get some light sparring in then we'll work on other things."

The light spar ends up tearing up almost half of the training ground. Taking advantage of the confusion, Naruto sends two thirds of the Kage Bunshin to work on the drills that Zabuza and Gaara showed to his Kage Bunshin then blames the decrease in numbers on Sakura and Temari.

"Hmm… all right…" Yamato says, looking at the destroyed training ground, "I heard from Kakashi-senpai that Sakura wants to increase her chakra capacity, so I thought that I would train both of you in that. Especially since Naruto doesn't need that kind of training and he already has something to do."

"How are we going to do that then?"

"Chakra is a mixture of physical energy and spiritual energy, therefore, if we want to increase chakra capacity, we need to work on increasing one or the other or both," Yamato says, "of course, by increasing either one, then the balance of the mixture would change and your control would become slightly worse."

"How can we increase physical and spiritual energy?" Sakura asks.

"Well, you can train your strength and stamina to increase physical energy. As for spiritual energy, that comes from meditation or experience."

"I guess I'll go with meditation."

"Yeah, me too."

"All right, I guess you should get started then."

Seeing the girls getting started on their training, Yamato turns his attention back on Naruto just as Naruto cancels his Bunshins to get their knowledge. After giving Naruto a few minutes to process all the information, Yamato walks up to Naruto.

"How is your training coming along?"

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of it."

"Why don't you try a few Fuuton jutsus to see how much you've improved?"

"OK. Step back a little Yamato-sensei."

"All right."

"Here we go! Fuuton: Daitoppa!"

Sakura and Temari break out of their meditation and look up toward Naruto standing in front with his back toward them. The wind blast easily tears through the desolated training ground, ripping up whatever is left from Sakura and Temari's spar.

"Naruto, once you are utilizing wind chakra in those Fuuton techniques, you no longer need to put as much chakra as you normally do," Yamato says, glad that he's standing behind Naruto.

"That's almost as damaging as my Kirikiri Mai."

"Looks like you're getting the hang of it Naruto."

"Thanks Temari-chan, Sakura-chan."

"All right, Naruto, why don't you try to control the power of the technique a little bit while Sakura and Temari get back to meditation drills. Get a bit more control on your techniques in the next couple of hours then we'll head to lunch and I'll talk to Kakashi-senpai to work on lightning chakra with you."

"OK."

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:**Leave a note if you like the story.

Just a quick note on my other story, I've finally gotten started on reworking Demon Rising and I also starting to work on a third story (Time travel, NaruHarem - same list as this one with addition of Koyuki and an OC, if anyone has any suggestion for a title please PM me or say it in the review, I'll use it if I like the title.)


	27. Chapter 27

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XXVII-**

When the team's training ends for the day, Naruto tells Temari to head home without him and that he needs to talk to someone. Squinting her eyes, Temari stares at Naruto for a few moments before shrugging her shoulders and leaves the training ground with Sakura by her side. After saying goodbye to Yamato, Naruto runs out of the training ground and toward Haku's house. Stopping in front of the door, Naruto presses the doorbell a few times and waits for someone to answer. Naruto hears some muttering inside and soon he starts making out the words as he hears someone cursing up a storm inside.

"Who is it… oh, it's you."

"Hi Tayuya-chan."

"What do you want?"

"Is Haku-chan here?"

"Not for another couple of hours. Zabuza wanted Haku and Kin to help train his team after our team finishes training."

"Oh…"

"You gonna come in?" Tayuya asks, moving to the side.

"No, it's all right. Can you ask Haku-chan to meet me at training ground seven this weekend? I want to ask her to help me train."

"Fine."

"Thanks a lot Tayuya-chan. Bye."

"Now what is he up to? Yesterday he asked Zabuza for help and now he asks Haku?" Tayuya says to herself staring at Naruto's retreating back.

Naruto rushes home after saying goodbye to Tayuya, but not before he makes a quick stop at the market to buy some grocery so Temari won't know where he went. When he gets home, he finds Sakura sitting in the living room reading a magazine while Temari is cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey Naruto, you're home," Sakura says, looking up from the magazine.

"Yeah, I just made a quick stop at the market since my ramen supply is running low. Sakura-chan, why are you…"

"My parents are out of town so I was hoping you'll let me stay for dinner."

"Of course. You're always welcome."

"That's what I figure you'd say," Temari says, walking out from the kitchen, "I even offered to let her stay over for the night. Kinda sad going home to an empty house."

"Yeah, that's a good idea Temari-chan."

"Thanks. I think I'll take you up on your offer."

Smiling, Naruto takes the bags and walks into the kitchen, completely missing the dark smile shared between Temari and Saukra. After putting the boxes into the cabinets, Naruto takes over where Temari left off at preparing dinner.

"Temari-chan, I don't think this is going to be enough for five people."

"Hinata and Hanabi found out that it's safe for them to head home so they went back to pack the rest of their stuff. They won't be back till tomorrow," Temari says.

"Oh, OK."

After dinner, the three ninjas sit in the living room talking about random things ranging from training schedules to secret gossips. A couple of hours later, Naruto decides to call it a day and goes back to his room. While in the shower, Naruto hears someone entering the bedroom then exiting less than a minute later. Thinking nothing of it, Naruto finishes his shower and goes to bed. Half an hour later, Naruto is still staring at the ceiling.

"Dang it. My body's tired, but I'm not sleepy at all."

"And here I thought it's because you don't have me sleeping next to you," Temari says, walking into the room in a bathrobe and water dripping from her hair.

"Hmm… maybe that is the reason Temari-chan."

"Hey Naruto-kun, I have a surprise for you, close your eyes."

"Hmm…? OK."

Naruto feels someone lying down next to him and he turns and starts snuggling against that person. Suddenly, another person lies down and wraps her arms around Naruto's waist. Snapping his eyes open, he sees a blushing Sakura in front of him with Temari whispering into his ears from behind him.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura and I found a small book that should belong to your former instructor."

"Te… Temari-chan? Sakura-chan? What are you two doing?"

"Sakura told me why the book ended up in your possession, and we decide to help you out in your studies."

"Wait… wait a minute. Help me?"

"That's right. What's better than trying out what you learned so far?"

"But… but…"

"Naruto, shut up," Sakura says.

"So… which one do you want first Naruto-kun, or do you want both of us together?"

"I… I… I…"

"My. It seems he can't decide Temari-san."

"Well. I guess we'll just have to decide for him."

"Wait… wait a minute. Girls?"

What happens that night makes Naruto glad that Hinata and Hanabi aren't home and that his mansion is somewhat out of the way from the rest of the village. When he wakes up the next morning, he finds himself alone in his bed and the shower in his bedroom running. Just as he's starting to think that he dreamed the events last night, he notices two dull brown patches of bloodstains on the bed sheet. Suddenly, a pair of arms wraps around Naruto's waist.

"Naruto-kun, go get freshened up. Temari-san is fixing breakfast," Sakura says before kissing Naruto on the cheek and walking downstairs in her usual outfit.

About fifteen minutes later, Naruto joins Temari and Sakura in the dinning room. At first, Naruto just plays around with the food and neither Temari nor Sakura pay any attention to him. Suddenly, Naruto slams the chopsticks on the table and looks up at the two girls.

"So how long did you girls plan it?"

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Sakura asks.

"Last night. How long did you girls plan it?"

"You… didn't like it?" Temari asks, concerned.

"That's not it. I promised Gaara that…"

"It has nothing to do with Gaara anyway. As long as I'm OK with it, why should he be involved."

"I guess that's true…"

"Come on, cheer up Naruto-kun. You're suppose to be happy after last night," Sakura says, wrapping her arms around Naruto's.

"Sakura-chan, do you… um… want to… move in with us?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Sakura whispers into his ear, "I would love to."

"I bet Naruto only asks that because he wants encore performances," Temari says, moving her chair so she can lean against Naruto.

"You two will have to keep it down next time though. No need for Hinata or Hanabi finding out about it."

Naruto easily sees through the girl's plan to embarrass him so he counters by wrapping his arms around the girls' waist and holding them close to him. Blushing from what Naruto said and what he is doing, the girls untangle themselves from Naruto's grasp and return to their meal.

"Don't think you girls can get out of answering. How long did you two plan it?"

"I asked Temari-san if she can help me become your next wife during the large training mission…"

"Sakura then told me while you're recovering from your injuries that you were reading that book…"

"I thought we can kill two birds with one stone but we couldn't find the opportunity until last night…"

"What am I going to do with the two of you?" Naruto says, looking at the two blushing girls, "never mind. Let's just finish breakfast. Yamato-sensei's going to flip if we are late."

"We can always blame Kakashi-sensei for giving us the bad habit."

"That's going to make it worse. Yamato-sensei idolizes Kakashi-sensei."

"Man, I was hoping to get a break today. You kept me and Sakura up pretty late last night Naruto."

"Who kept _who_ up?"

"Ah, never mind the technicalities."

* * *

The three ninjas go through training for the rest of the week like normal. Yamato, as he usually does, gives his team a break on the weekend so that Sakura can help Tsunade at the hospital. However, that Saturday, Tsunade decides to give Sakura the day off so she decides to pack up and moves to Naruto's house with Temari's help. The two didn't even bother asking for Naruto's help, knowing that he'll be busy tiring himself out in training.

"Naruto-san, Tayuya told me that you wanted my help in training?" Haku asks, walking into the training ground as Naruto is going through warm up exercises.

"Hey Haku-chan, you're here."

"I'm not entirely sure how I can help but I'll do the best I can."

"Only you can help me Haku-chan. I heard from Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei that a lot of the kekkei genkai is the result of the mixture of two different types of elemental chakra."

"Yes, like wind and water making ice in my example."

"Yeah, that's why I want you to show me some of your techniques. I want to test a theory," Naruto says, creating a mass of Kage Bunshin which all stares intently at Haku.

"Very… very well…" Haku says, blushing from the attention.

Knowing that Naruto is trying to memorize the hand seals, Haku intentionally goes through them slowly. After going through the sequence two or three times, Naruto cancels all the Kage Bunshin then goes through the hand seals once to make sure he didn't miss any. Then, Naruto creates one Kage Bunshin then starts going through the hand seals with it, much to Haku's confusion. She only showed Naruto a very simple Hyouton jutsu that doesn't need a blood line to use but would be much more powerful if the person has an ice affinity. However, a few failed attempts later, Naruto ends up performing the technique with such strength that Haku knows she will have trouble matching it even if she puts all her chakra into it.

"Naruto-san… how did you…"

"What do you think Haku-chan? Do you think I did it right? Was it strong enough?"

"Strong enough? I can never dream of matching that strength without getting chakra exhaustion."

"So do you think I manage to get any ice chakra in the technique?"

"Yes… but I don't understand…"

"So I was right! I can use ice techniques!"

"But how did you…?"

"I can't control two elements by myself, but I can create a Kage Bunshin so that each of us controls one type of chakra and do the hand seals together to use the technique. Now all I need to do is to get Gaara's lessons down pat and I can ask Yamato-sensei to teach me some Mokuton techniques, and maybe even get Gaara to teach me how to control sand with wind and earth chakra. Hey Haku-chan, can you show me more Hyouton techniques?"

"I don't see any harm in…"

"Not so fast!" a voice suddenly screams.

"Tayuya-chan, Kin-chan, Sasame-chan, Isaribi-chan?"

"What are the four of you doing here?" Haku asks.

"Hey, Haku, there's no need to showing him everything this quickly," Tayuya says.

"Yeah, we should try to get something out of the deal," Kin says.

"…Get something out of the deal?" Haku asks, confused.

"He hasn't spend any time with us ever. I know he went on dates with the other girls, we want one too!" Sasame says.

"Yeah, it's not fair!" Isaribi says.

"You know…" Haku says, thinking over what the others said, "they're right. It's only fair that we get something out of this right Naruto-san?"

"Fine, fine. But I can only do this during the weekends…"

"Haku-san helped you today, so you can go out on a date with her tomorrow. Then you'll go out on dates with us every Saturday, then we'll all help you that Sunday."

"I… guess that's fair," Naruto says before looking at the girls with a smirk, "but why should the four of you get dates if Haku is the only one teaching me anything?"

"…You don't want to?" Isaribi asks.

"Well, that's not what I mean but…"

"We knew you'd try that move. Your biggest weakness is Genjutsu, which happens to be our strongest suit. We can help you get better at illusions," Sasame says.

"All right, I guess that settles it."

"OK, let's get back to training Naruto. The five of us will make sure you don't slack off! Right girls?"

"Right!"

* * *

The next morning, after a quick breakfast with Temari, Sakura, Hinata, and Hanabi, Naruto rushes out of the mansion before any of the girls can stop him. Checking his wallet, Naruto makes a quick stop at the bank and the gift shops at the market before heading over to Haku's house, knowing that he's going to have to make up for leaving the girls alone at home.

"Naruto, you're here. Haku's still getting ready," Yugito says, answering the door, "you can come in and wait for her."

"Thanks Yugito-chan," Naruto says, "where are the other girls?"

"They're out training. Something about sharpening their skills so they can teach someone."

"Oh…"

"By the way. If I find out that you try to do anything perverted to Haku-san… well, let's just say that you don't want to know what I would do."

"I am not a pervert! Why are you always so angry at me anyway?"

"You trained under two perverts, you groped two unsuspecting girls, and you read perverted books, what about you shows that you're not a pervert."

"Just because I train under Kakashi-sensei and Ero-Sennin doesn't mean I'm a pervert. I thought the girls already told you. I didn't touch Kin-chan and Sasame-chan intentionally. And I have a reason for reading that book."

"What do you mean you didn't grope them intentionally! Why else would you do such a thing!"

"I was fighting with Kin-chan at the time. I managed to get behind her and I was aiming for her heart…"

"The heart is right under the chest…"

"I was going to strike her back. Kin-chan's teammate suddenly screamed out my location so Kin-chan turned around just as I was about to hit her. So… that's how that happened."

"And Sasame-san?"

"She was dressed up as a guy then. She was about to be hit by several shuriken, so I pulled her out of the way. It just so happens that my hand landed… there. I didn't even find out Sasame-chan is a girl until after Sakura-chan treated her wounds and she came out of the shack without the disguise."

"What about that time when I saw you taking Sakura-san to the adult display at the museum the day after you were engaged to Temari-san!"

"Wait a minute, you got that backwards. She took me there! Besides, Temari-chan was the one that told me I should go on the date with Sakura-chan."

"What about that time…"

"You two are getting along well. I can hear your argument all the way in the kitchen."

"Haku-chan!"

"Are you ready to go yet Naruto-san? I have everything ready to go."

"So… where do you want to go Haku-chan?"

"How about our spot in the forest? I already packed the food for a picnic."

"Hey, that's right. I promised you that we'd go back there sometimes. Didn't think it would be so long before we get to do that again though."

"Well, hopefully the next one won't take as long," Haku says, pulling Naruto out the door, "bye Yugito. I'm going to be eating out tonight so you girls figure out dinner on your own."

The pair takes their time walking to their destination, making stops at several stores to buy more supplies. When they arrive, Naruto notices a small flowerbed in the clearing.

"Haku-chan, those weren't there when we came here the last time right?"

"I visit this place whenever I have time so I decide to plant those there," Haku says as she lays out the blanket.

"Oh," Naruto says, watching the plants for a few more seconds before going to help Haku.

After laying everything out on the blanket, Naruto watches as Haku tends to the small garden. Making sure that Haku isn't paying any attention to him, Naruto reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box. Taking out its content, Naruto sneaks up on Haku and puts it around her neck.

"Na… Naruto-san?" Haku says surprised and stares at the pendent hanging from her neck.

"I saw this in the jewelry store heading to your house. I thought you would like it."

"It… it's beautiful!"

Haku stares at her gift in stunned disbelief. The pendent is made of diamond in the shape of a snowflake, held around her neck by a silver necklace.

"This must have cost a fortune."

"Only the best for the girl I like."

"Don't you mean the _girls_ you like Naruto-san?" Haku says, flicking the tip of Naruto's nose, "The others will go nuts if they see that you gave me this necklace. They'll want something like this for their dates too."

"That is true… but I can afford it."

"Arigatou Naruto-san," Haku says, kissing Naruto on the lips.

Just as they are about to fall over, Naruto stands up, carrying Haku up with him, and walks over to the blanket. A couple of minutes later, the pair finally breaks their kiss and lies down on the blanket gasping for breath.

"I didn't think you would be able to hold your breath for so long Haku-chan."

"I was born in Kiri, Naruto-san, swimming is a part of everyday life there. I have to be able to hold my breath."

"Why do you keep on calling me Naruto-san, Haku-chan? I mean, the other girls all call me Naruto-kun. The way you call me makes me feel we're not very close."

"All the other girls beside Yugito-san and Kin. Both of them call you Naruto-hentai."

"Meh, those two just do it to get on my nerve. I don't get why Yugito-chan hates me that much anyway. Doesn't matter. Today's our day, I'm not going to let her ruin the mood. Haku-chan, you still haven't answered my question."

"Naruto-san… the reason that I don't call you Naruto-kun is that… I don't really know how you feel about me and… I want to make sure before I…"

"Haku-chan… I… I would ask you to be my second wife but Sakura-chan…"

"It's OK. I know that you like Sakura-san best out of everyone."

"However… if you would give me the honor and become my third wife…"

"Na… Naruto-san? Do you… do you really mean it…" Haku says, tears welling up.

"I mean it Haku-chan. Would you?"

"But what about Hinata-san and Hanabi-san? They are living at your mansion…"

"They're only staying there because Hiashi-jii-san thinks that they might be in danger staying at the Hyuuga Compound. Of course, if they are willing, they will become my wives eventually… but I don't really feel that bond with them that I have with you, Temari-chan and Sakura-chan yet."

"Naruto… kun… I'd be honored to be your wife," Haku says, blushing.

Standing up, Naruto pulls Haku to her feet and catches her in a bone-crushing hug before lifting her to the air by her waist and starts spinning around.

"Naruto-kun, please put me down."

"Are you getting dizzy already Haku-chan?"

"No. I'm worried that _you_ might get dizzy and lose your grip."

"Fine," Naruto says, pouting.

Naruto stops abruptly and falls to the ground, pulling Haku down with him and letting her falls on top of him. Instead of letting Haku roll off him, Naruto wraps his arms around Haku's waist and holds her next to him. Blushing slightly, Haku snuggles into Naruto's chest.

"You're not going to fall asleep on me again are you Haku-chan?"

"Well, I can't go anywhere else at the moment."

The pair stays in their position, content to just enjoying the scenery and the gentle breeze sweeping through the small clearing. They get up briefly for lunch then go back to snuggling in each other's arm. Eventually, the pair untangles themselves when Haku notices that some small animals have gathered around the edge of the clearing attracted by the smell of the food laid out on the blanket. While Haku is tending to the small animals, Naruto decides to try his luck at catching some fish to pass his time. While he won't tell Haku, Naruto knows that the girl didn't bring anywhere near enough food to last till sunset especially if she starts feeding the animals. Creating a Kage Bunshin, Naruto puts his hand in the water, using the current to form an ice spear.

"It seems that you've gotten a pretty good control of ice chakra Naruto-kun," Haku says, walking up behind Naruto and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I did have a pretty good teacher teaching me."

"Yeah, you did, didn't you," Haku says, "do you want me to show you the hand seals for the other Hyouton jutsu I know?"

"But I thought you already taught me all the Hyouton techniques…"

"There are two more that I didn't show you. One is Makyou Hyoushou, but that won't be of much use to you since you can't travel through ice mirrors…"

"Oh yeah, that's the one you used on me and Sasuke in Nami no Kuni."

"Yes. However, the other one is a variation of that technique, the Bakuretsu Hyoushou."

"Exploding ice crystals?"

"Yes. The concept is rather simple really. It's similar to the Bunshin Daibakuha, by overloading the object with volatile chakra so that it explodes. Of course, with the Bakuretsu Hyoushou the target will be trapped inside the mirror formation instead of being away from the Bunshin. The fact that the mirrors will turn into ice shards in the explosion, it will be equally as damaging to people inside the formation as to those who are around the formation."

"Wow…"

"It's my trump card. Even I haven't used it more than once or twice in my life, and that's just during practice to see if it's possible. It takes a lot of chakra, but I don't think it would be a problem for you."

"I did learn the Bunshin Daibakuha from Ero-Sennin during my training trip, but I don't think we should use time in our date so you can teach me a technique."

"I said I'd show you the hand seals, I didn't say I would let you practice it. You can practice it on your own later."

Naruto chuckles at Haku's response. Handing the ice spear off to his clone, Naruto follows Haku back to the blanket and watches intently as Haku goes through the hand seals. About half an hour later, Haku is back tending to the animals and Naruto is diving into the lunch basket.

"Instead of just sitting there stuffing your face, how about helping me out here," the Naruto clone screams.

"What did you just say!"

All the small animals look up and stares at the two arguing back and forth. Haku smiles at the display and continues feeding the animal, knowing better than to interfere with the two. Eventually, Haku decides that the two have scared the animals enough and asks Naruto to help his clone. Instead of joining himself, Naruto simply creates another Kage Bunshin and goes back to eating.

"Naruto-kun, I don't think the Bunshin would be too happy with that," Haku says, walking back to the blanket after tearing up the bread and leaving the pieces on the ground, "are you really that hungry Naruto-kun?"

"But your cooking taste so good. Besides, I did have a pretty light breakfast."

"I'm glad you like my cooking Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, and very soon you'll be able to cook for me everyday."

"The girls will be very upset when they hear the news. Yugito is the only one who can cook in the whole house besides me."

"Then they shouldn't worry about it. Yugito-chan is a pretty good cook too. She cooked one time during the mission against Akatsuki."

"Yeah, she cooked a few times for us when my team is out training late. Well, if she's too busy to cook, the girls can always eat with Zabuza-san's family."

"Already planning for what would happen to the girls once you're married to me?"

"Well, it's not going to be too far away I hope. Maybe a few months away?"

"That's probably right. I still need to talk to Sakura-chan about when she wants the wedding…"

"Hey Naruto-kun…" Haku says, leaning in and wrapping her arms around Naruto's waist, "how did you ask Sakura-san to marry you?"

"She was the aggressive one."

"How… _aggressive_ was she?" Haku says, putting her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"What… what are you talking about Haku-chan?" Naruto says, blushing.

"I caught wind of some _plans_ that Sakura-san was working on from Ino-san."

"I… I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Naruto-kun…" Haku says, sitting in Naruto's lap and leans on his chest, "you're a horrible liar. Your heart rate is going crazy."

"…All right, fine, you caught me."

"Ino-san is right, you're so easy to tease."

"I need to keep an eye on you girls. Ino-chan is starting to become a negative influence."

"You're about three years too late for that."

Suddenly, Naruto looks up and turns his attention toward the river. Lying on the bank is a small pile of fish but the two clones are nowhere to be seen.

"What happened to the two Kage Bunshin?"

"Meh, the two stupid things had an argument and used the ice spear on each other," Naruto says.

"Well, there's no mistaking that they are your clones. They have your attitude," Haku says, giggling.

"Real funny Haku-chan," Naruto grumbles.

"Should I start a bonfire?" Haku asks, walking over and starts gathering the fish.

"If you want to."

"OK. I want to try out some of these seasoning herbs that I gathered."

Naruto leans back and watches as Haku cooks the fish. A short while later, he decides to put his arms behind his head and get some rest. Haku looks up and smiles at the sleeping boy for a brief moment before turning her attention back to the fire. Even after the fishes are done, Haku merely packs them up and lets Naruto sleep for a while longer. Once the sun starts setting, Haku takes one fish out of the basket and puts it right underneath Naruto's nose. Naruto's nose twitches and he slowly reaches up and grabs the fish before slowly waking up.

"It smells really nice Haku-chan," Naruto says groggily.

"Good. I'm glad you like it."

"It's already evening?"

"Yeah, I don't want you to miss the sunset."

"Man… this isn't much of a date if I slept half the day away."

"I don't mind. I already got more than I ever expected out of this date," Haku says, sitting down next to Naruto and putting the basket in her laps.

"So… do you have any place in mind for dinner?"

"How about the restaurant we went to on our first date?"

"That's a great idea Haku-chan."

"I want to stay out here for a while longer though."

Nodding his head, Naruto puts his arm around Haku's shoulder, but Haku takes his arm and wraps it around her waist instead before laying her head against Naruto's shoulder. The two stays until the moon has settled in the sky before leaving the clearing. Naruto offers to walk Haku home after dinner, but Haku declines saying that the girls will swamp them with question, especially seeing the necklace around her neck. Naruto begrudgingly agrees and walks home himself.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:**Leave a note if you like the story.

I've posted the first chapter of the third story that I mentioned last chapter. It's still untitled as of right now so if anyone has any suggestions don't hesitate to share.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XXVIII-**

Temari, Sakura, Hinata, and Hanabi grill Naruto for answers as soon as he arrives home, particularly about where he has been for two straight afternoons. After trying and failing to get the girls to calm down, Naruto finally tells the girls about the training and the arrangement with Haku and the other girls. To say that Temari, Sakura, Hinata, and Hanabi are unhappy would be an understatement. Seeing how the explanation ends up making them angrier rather than quelling it, Naruto decides that it would probably be a bad idea to tell them about proposing to Haku. While the small gifts he bought for the four did lessen their anger somewhat, Naruto knows that if he wants to survive pass the next sunrise, he'd have to keep his mouth shut about the others for a while. Therefore, Naruto only focus on commenting about his training for the rest of the night while withholding information about what happened earlier. Temari becomes intrigued when Naruto asks her if she can get Gaara to train with them sometime during the week. However, when the girls ask what he accomplished in his training with Haku and what he wants to work on with Gaara, Naruto simply pass it off saying it will be a surprise. After spending the night on the couch, Naruto heads out early to avoid the still irate girls.

"Naruto-kun! I haven't seen you in a while."

"Ohaiyo Ayame-chan. Can I get the usual?"

"One Naruto Special coming up!" Teuchi screams from the kitchen.

"So where are Temari-san and Sakura-san? I thought you would be eating with them before heading out to the training ground."

"They are… kinda angry at the moment."

"What did you do?"

Naruto ends up telling Ayame everything that happened the last two days, only holding back information on what he learned. At the end of the story, everyone in the ramen stand is much happier than a moment ago, Naruto from finally getting everything off his chest, Ayame from being able to help Naruto, and Teuchi from all the bowls that piled up next to his favorite customer as Naruto tells his story. Smiling, Naruto walks out of the stand and looks up at the sky before paling and running toward the training ground. When he arrives, he finds himself in front four very upset ninjas.

"Naruto, you're late."

"Sorry Yamato-sensei. I was at Ichiraku and lost track of time."

"What kept you occupied at Ichiraku exactly?" Temari and Sakura ask.

"Naruto. Temari said you were looking for me?" Gaara asks before Temari and Sakura can attempt to hurt Naruto.

"Oh that's right," Naruto says before looking to the two girls, completely oblivious to their infuriated state, "why don't you two girls train with Yamato-sensei while I train with Gaara today."

The two girls are about to let loose their anger on Naruto but Gaara stops them with a wave of his arm, signaling that he will talk with Naruto. Oblivious to the girls' fury, Naruto pulls Gaara to the side to begin the training. Before Sakura can vent her anger, Temari puts a calming hand on the girl's shoulder, gesturing with her eyes that Gaara will handle the talking. Back to the two males, before Gaara can even bring up the topic, Naruto is already on Gaara asking Gaara to teach him earth chakra manipulation.

"Naruto, before we train, there is something I need to ask you."

"Huh… OK. What is it?"

"What are you intentions on your future now that you have married Temari?"

"What do you mean?"

"I believe it is rather obvious that you will take multiple wives. Have you settled on your next wife?"

"Well I do intend on making Sakura-chan my next wife… what does this have to do with training?"

"Nothing. Temari wanted me to ask you that question. However, I am curious why you want me to teach you earth manipulation when your instructor can do just as well if not a better job, seeing as he is an instructor and I am not."

"There is something I want to try out and I want to keep it from Yamato-sensei until I mastered it," Naruto says, looking back to the other three members of his team, "come with me, I'll show you want I mean. I want to train away from Yamato-sensei anyway."

Nodding his head, Gaara follows Naruto further into the forest. A short while later, the pair stops in another clearing, however, they are not the only ones in the clearing.

"Kazekage-sama, Naruto? What are the two of you doing here?"

"Ohaiyo Zabuza. Is your team training here today?"

"Yes. What are the two of you doing here?"

"Gaara and I will just go somewhere else then."

"It is quite unwise for the two of you to be traveling around this forest by yourselves," Yugito says, "I believe I have heard that Akatsuki has been able to infiltrate into the village before."

"Perhaps it would be wiser to stay here Naruto. After all, this should be far enough that your instructor won't see our training."

"Oh fine. I need a large clearing like this anyway."

"What exactly do you want me to teach you?"

"How you control sand."

"I can only control them through Shukaku."

"But are there any sand technique that uses handseals?"

"I do know a few, but I doubt that you can utilize them."

"Well, at least let me try a couple of simpler ones."

"I suppose it can't do any harm…" Gaara says, "I'll show you the handseals for Suna Bunshin no Jutsu."

After watching Gaara go through the handseals for a few times, Naruto creates a Kage Bunshin and goes through the handseals with the clone. To the surprise of everyone in the clearing, two poorly formed sand clones rise from the ground for a brief moment before scattering to the wind.

"The balance is off. Guess I still need to work on earth chakra manipulation a bit," Naruto says after seeing the result, "hey Gaara, can you show me more techniques? That way I can train by myself and don't have to keep bothering you."

"I don't see why not."

By the time Naruto's team finds the pair, Gaara had already finished showing Naruto all his sand based techniques. While Naruto is going through drills to improve his earth chakra manipulation, Gaara talks briefly with Temari and Sakura before leaving the clearing.

"Naruto, let's head for lunch," Sakura says, much happier than before.

"Where do you two want to go?"

"Ichiraku," Sakura says, shrugging, "it's not like we go anywhere else for lunch."

"Naruto-san, are you leaving already?"

"Yeah Isaribi-chan, Yamato has something for us to do in the afternoon."

"OK. I just want to remind that you are to pick up Tayuya-san at our house this Saturday."

"So Tayuya-chan is first huh? OK, thanks Isaribi-chan."

* * *

When the three ninjas return home from training that night, they find someone sitting in the front yard. In the darkness of the night, they can't identify the person, so they approach quietly, weary that the person might be an enemy. However, apparently they aren't quiet enough as the person suddenly looks up and rushes up to the group.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Tenten-chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto asks.

"Are those… luggage?" Temari asks, walking around them.

"What's going on Tenten-san?" Sakura asks.

"Well… it turns out that everyone in the rookie twelve aren't assigned too many missions, and I don't own a house, only renting it…"

"You can't afford the rent?"

"Unfortunately…"

"Don't worry Tenten-chan, you can move in with us if you want to."

"Arigatou Naruto-kun! I would have to ask Tsunade-sama for an apartment if you won't let me stay."

"But why are you waiting out here? Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan should be inside."

"Actually, Hinata and Hanabi are going to be training late today. We didn't get to tell you yesterday because of… well you know."

"Oh, ah well, no sense standing around out here. Let me help you with the luggage Tenten-chan."

Once inside, Naruto and Sakura help Tenten take all the luggage upstairs as she picks out a room while Temari heads over to the kitchen and gets started on dinner. After picking out a room and getting permission from Naruto to decorate the room however she wants, Tenten thanks Naruto and Sakura and pushes them out of her room. As soon as the door closes, Naruto and Sakura hear loud clanking noise coming from the room. Too scared of even attempting to find out what Tenten is doing inside, Naruto and Sakura decide to head downstairs to help Temari.

"She started decorating the room yet?" Temari asks as the pair enters the kitchen.

"I… think so," Naruto says.

"I've been to her place once. There's not a spot on the wall that doesn't have a weapon hanging on it," Temari says, "it's a miracle how she doesn't get stabbed with some of those things even once."

When Hinata and Hanabi get home that day, they're surprised to find Tenten sitting in the living room waving at them. After getting the story from Sakura, who was kicked out of the kitchen by Temari, Hinata sits down next to Tenten and welcomes her but Hanabi storms back to her room. Sighing, Hinata excuses herself and heads upstairs to talk to her sister.

"Hanabi-chan, what's wrong?" Hinata asks when she notices Hanabi sobbing quietly.

"At this rate, Naruto-nii-chan won't have time to notice me when I'm finally old enough. I'll never get to be with Naruto-nii-chan."

"Hanabi-chan… you know that Naruto-kun won't behave like that."

"But that doesn't mean the others won't keep him from me."

"Hanabi-chan…"

"You should pay attention too onee-sama. The others might take advantage of your shyness to keep you away from Naruto-nii-chan. After all, even if Naruto-nii-chan is allowed to marry many girls, that doesn't mean that the other girls won't feel the less competition there is the better."

"You don't have to worry about that Hanabi-chan."

"Naruto-kun! What are you doing here? I thought…"

"Temari-chan sent me up here after finding out what happened. That's why you don't have to worry, Temari-chan makes sure that I'm fair to everyone."

"Why would she care about what happens to us," Hanabi mutters.

"Because I know exactly how you feel," Temari says, leaning against the door frame, "I thought that Naruto doesn't like me this way when I first asked him. I know what it's like to feel left out, and I don't wish that feeling on anyone."

Hanabi becomes completely silent after hearing Temari's words. Smiling, Temari gestures for Hinata to leave the room with her and closes the door behind them, leaving Naruto to cheer Hanabi up. Walking over without another word, Naruto wraps his arms around Hanabi to let her release all her frustration. After a short while, Hanabi winds up falling asleep and Naruto gently picks her up and lays her on her bed before heading back downstairs.

"How is she?" Temari asks.

"Asleep. Just save some food for her in case she wakes up in the middle of the night and gets hungry."

"She must have been keeping it inside her for a while now," Hinata says, "worried that you might forget about her, worried that you don't feel that way about her with how young she is."

"Well, at least she gets it all off her chest now."

"She does have a right to feel that way though, you are over half her age," Tenten says.

"A three years old is over half the age of a two years old, doesn't mean nothing will happen between them in the future."

"Talking about Hanabi is making me sad. Let's talk about something different… like who would be Naruto-kun's next wife."

"I hope you're not volunteering yourself Tenten-san, cause Naruto-kun already picked me."

"What? How?"

"That wouldn't have anything to do with the two bloodstains on Naruto-kun's bed sheet when I changed it a couple of weeks back would it Sakura-san?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Hinata. Whatever do you mean?"

"You're a sly one Sakura," Tenten says with a strained smile.

"Hmm… if I don't know any better, I'd say you're going to try the same thing by moving in here Tenten-san."

"Well now that we are on the topic, what kind of wedding do you want Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks before things can get ugly.

"I have a deal with Temari-san, I will give her four months instead of three if she helps me…"

"You wanted to have the wedding in February anyway Sakura," Temari says, "it's not like you traded anything that you want."

"Why do you want it on February?"

"You want it on Valentine's Day don't you Sakura!" Tenten says, "aww… I wish I can have my wedding on Valentine's Day."

"You can have the one next year."

"That means I have to wait a whole year… hey Sakura, you don't mind if I marry Naruto in March do you?"

"No way! I need a few months like Temari has."

"That… won't work anyway. I uh… kinda asked Haku-chan to be my third wife."

"When! On your last date wasn't it!"

"I knew you girls would be upset. That's why I didn't want to tell you girls about it yesterday."

"So you already have a order set up for all the girls?"

"No, not beyond Haku-chan."

Naruto missed the brief challenging glances exchanged between Hinata and Tenten. However, Temari and Sakura manage to catch the looks easily. By the way Sakura is moving closer to Hinata and Temari is moving closer to Tenten, each of them has selected a favorite to assist. Finally noticing the tension in the room, Naruto tries to divert everyone's attention.

"So… is dinner ready yet?"

"I get the seat next to Naruto-nii-chan!"

"Hanabi-chan? I thought you are asleep."

"It's cold without you next to me," Hanabi says, sitting on Naruto's lap and cuddling against him, "or maybe it's because you didn't put the blanket on me, but it's probably the former."

"Let's just start dinner. What do you girls say?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

* * *

That Saturday, Naruto stands outside his former home, the gift for the deadly musician tucked safely inside his jacket. He knocked on the door about thirty seconds ago, not wanting to use the doorbell and wake up whoever's still asleep in the house, but he has yet to hear any movement inside. Scratching his head, he takes out the keys and let himself inside.

"I'm not late am I?" Naruto mutters as he looks around the empty house.

"No, you're early."

"Oh hi Yugito-chan."

"I thought I heard someone knocking on the door. Sorry, I was in the kitchen and I thought I imagined it."

"That's all right."

"Should I go and wake her up for you?"

"No. I'll wait."

"You want me to fix you something? I was just making breakfast."

"Sure. I can help too if you want."

"I don't mind if you don't."

About half an hour later, Naruto and Yugito are sitting at the dinner table having breakfast as Haku walks into the room.

"Nice to see that you two aren't arguing with each other."

"I don't look to get into fights with Yugito-chan, you know that Haku-chan."

"I'm just being considerate, seeing how late you girls got back last night. Besides, it wouldn't be too smart to say bad things about him around all of you since all of you are head over heel in love with him."

"You got that right," a voice says from behind them, "we'll head out as soon as I finish breakfast Naruto."

"OK Tayuya-chan."

"So you girls are finally up. Breakfast is in the kitchen, get it yourselves," Yugito says.

Half an hour later, the pair is out the door with Tayuya in front leading Naruto toward the training grounds. Naruto goes through what happened last week in his head again, trying to figure out if he has the dates mixed up, and that she is training him today and the date is tomorrow.

"Date is today, training is tomorrow," Tayuya says, noticing Naruto's confusion, "we barely know anything about each other, so we will go visit someone then we'll talk."

Nodding his head, Naruto follows Tayuya quietly. They end up going to a rarely used training ground, if its condition is any indication. There are broken down training tool and knee-high wild grass all over the training ground. In fact, the place looks more like a garbage dump than a training ground.

"Tayuya-chan, where are we? I thought you said we are visiting someone."

"We are."

Kneeling down, Tayuya takes out a kunai and clear up a small area, revealing four small grave underneath. Cutting some wild flowers and dandelions, Tayuya makes four makeshift bouquets and places one in front of each small tombstone.

"Tayuya-chan, who are they?"

"The rest of the Oto-Five, whatever's left of them anyway. Brought what's left of them back to Konoha as soon as I find that they don't have someone tracking me and cremated them. They were my partners after all, didn't want to see them rotting in the wild," Tayuya says with a chuckle, "they'll turn in their grave if they see what I've become, a softie that's hanging out with Konoha-nins all the time."

"There is nothing wrong with being kind to others."

"Unless you are in Oto. Being soft in Oto is a one-way ticket to your grave. Speaking of which, I should probably help Kin clean out Dozu and Zaku's grave."

"Are all of you close back in Oto?"

"Friendly, no. But we respect each other enough that we won't stab each other's back to get ahead."

"Sounds… rough."

"Trying to survive in Oto isn't all that much different than trying to survive in the streets, using each other for your own benefit. It took Kin months to convince me you didn't want anything from me for saving me back at the hospital."

"You don't have to worry about that so much here Tayuya-chan. That's not to say there aren't people who would try to take advantage of you and your abilities, but you don't have to worry about people turning on you every moment."

"Old habits die hard. I've gotten used to guarding against everyone so I don't feel like changing now, but there are a few people whom I trust now like how I trusted these five back then."

"Tayuya-chan…"

"Kin has tried to talk me into leaving the past behind, but I can't do it just yet. That's why I visit this place every now and then," Tayuya says, "Kin tries to act tough, but I know she visits this place too. They may not be much, but they are the closest thing we have to a family."

"I know how difficult it is to try and survive on your own in a hostile environment Tayuya-chan, but you and Kin-chan still have each other. I'm sure you two can build a new life here in Konoha."

"Ah well. Anyway, you are the third person to know about this place. I hope you'll at least keep it a secret."

"You can trust me Tayuya-chan."

"Maybe I'll try to stay away from this place for a while, just to give one last try at starting over."

"You don't have to completely forget your past to start over Tayuya-chan. No matter what, it has already become a part of you, why not just accept it and you'll be even more appreciative for what you can gain here."

"Che. Never thought I would be running to you for advice. I'll probably come back to this place, successful or not, but I guess I just need some time to… change," Tayuya says, walking out of the clearing, "anyway, enough about me. Let's just head back to the village for a quick lunch and find a quiet place so we can talk about you."

"I have just the place in mind Tayuya-chan."

After getting takeout from Ichiraku, Naruto leads Tayuya toward the Hokage Tower. Instead of questioning him, Tayuya just follows Naruto quietly. Walking pass the tower, Naruto leads Tayuya up to the Hokage Monument.

"This is the place you had in mind?"

"Yeah, I like to come up here to be by myself, to get some peace and quiet."

"If it works for you, it'll work for me."

While not a light eater herself, Tayuya can never match Naruto's eating pace. By the time Naruto finishes his ten bowls, Tayuya has barely finished her first. So Naruto begins telling her his life while she eats. Tayuya doesn't even try to interrupt Naruto as he speaks, opting to listen quietly instead.

"Che, and you just keep on listening to me complaining about Oto?" Tayuya says when Naruto finishes, "what I experienced in Oto is nothing compared to what you endured here. And to think you want to defend this place before, what were you thinking?"

"It wasn't too bad. The adults were rough, but I'm on pretty good terms with people around my age."

"I guess I shouldn't complain too much either. I was lucky compared to some of the girls there."

"What do you mean Tayuya-chan?"

"People pretty much have free reins in Oto, and there are a lot of male and only a small amount of females, and some of the rowdier males have a tendency to 'claim' girls as they are brought into Oto."

"Claim girls? You mean as in doing inappropriate things to them?"

"That's putting it nicely," Tayuya says with a dry chuckle.

"Don't you girls fight against that?"

"Most don't bother. It's better off being claimed than being free anyway, at least when you are claimed you know you don't have to serve too many people. If you are free, you are free game for everyone."

"Were you and Kin-chan…"

"No. That's why I said I was lucky. I was trained to be Orochimaru's bodyguard. We didn't have much order in Oto, but we did have a power structure at each base. Orochimaru was always at the top of the list. At our base, Kabuto comes next, then Kimimaro, after that are the four of us. Like I said before, I could trust them not to stab me in the back. Orochimaru was too focused in all his jutsu research and Kabuto was spying in Konoha. No one beneath us dared to challenge us, and if they tried to stake a claim on me, they'd be challenging the Oto Five's authority, and we didn't forgive challenges like that."

"I see… but what about Kin?"

"I place a 'claim' on Kin."

"What?"

"Girls placed claims on other girls too you know," Tayuya says, "some were doing it because they were higher up in the order and wanted to protect the girls they were claiming, some did it because they could use the girls as bargaining chips when other people tried to claim her, some just did it because they prefer girls over guys. I did it for the first reason, especially after seeing what she did."

"What did she do?" Naruto asks when it's clear that Tayuya won't elaborate.

"Some idiot tried to place a claim on her and take out an early withdrawal if you know what I mean," Tayuya says, smirking as she recalls the memory, "Kin turned him into a pincushion before he got within ten yards of her. I liked her potential, so I placed a claim on her and we really hit it off after that. She's just a few months younger than me and I looked at her like a little sister. After I placed my claim on her, no one would dare touch her or else that would be a direct challenge to me and you already know what would happen if the Oto Five felt they were challenged."

"She was that strong huh…"

"No the guy was just pathetic, but I could see the potential there. She was pretty good with sound induced illusion, which was my specialty, so I took it upon myself to help her get better."

"Were you ever… worried that someone would claim you before you were strong enough to defend yourself?"

"For a while, enough to make me more determined to get strong quickly. I also tried to associate myself with Kimimaro as much as possible. He was one of the strongest ninja at our base, even when we were younger. There was a rumor that Kimimaro claimed me and everyone backed off then. I guess it did shape me slightly though. At least that's one of the reason I had such a hard time believing you didn't want anything from me. While Kin was trying to convince me you didn't want anything in return, I was trying to convince her you were just not old enough to think of ways to use us. After all, as close as you are to the Hokage, it doesn't take much for you to convince her to place both Kin and I under your watch as potential hostile ninjas. We would have to do whatever you want us to do or risk being turned over to interrogation, not all that much different than being 'claimed' in Oto."

"I'm glad you figured out I'm not that kind of person."

"Yugito is worried about the same thing you know."

"What?"

"Even if people know that Kin and I were from Oto, no one would do anything to us because we are close to you and you have the backing of the clan heads. However, if people find out where Yugito came from before she can prove herself, even if she has your support, she would still lose the backing of the Hyuuga clan, and the other clans would not want to cross the Hyuugas. If her secret gets out, the Hyuuga would be calling for her head, and you know her secret. She desperately wants to believe that you aren't a pervert and won't use that knowledge to threaten her into doing something she doesn't want to do," Tayuya says before eying Naruto and smirks, "and I have to say you're not doing a very good job convincing her with all the things that happened the last few weeks."

Tayuya's grin widens as Naruto starts grumbling under his breath. While waiting for Naruto to calm down, Tayuya takes out her flute and starts playing. To someone who is tone deaf like Naruto, it's one of the best tunes he has heard in his life, but Tayuya grimaces whenever a particular note sounds off key.

"Tayuya-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asks when he notices the grimaces.

"This flute has dents everywhere from all the fights I've been in. The notes always sound a little bit off."

"I got you something Tayuya-chan…"

"This… this is…"

"I saw you at that music instrument store at the mall once so I figure I'll just check there to get you something you might want. The people there told me you go and look at that flute and banter about the price but never actually buy it so I bought it for you."

Reaching into her blouse, Tayuya takes out a scroll and unseals another flute. Holding that flute and Naruto's gift together, Tayuya hands them to Naruto.

"Hey, they look almost exactly the same."

"They are a pair. Hold them together and you can see the dragon carving on them," Tayuya says, "they used to belong to my family, one of the few things I actually remember about it. I've had this one ever since I was born, it's the reason why I use a flute as my weapon. Somehow, this one ended up in a store in Konoha."

"Maybe we can ask the store owner about where it came from and we can find your family…"

"No. It's no use. I already asked. This flute has changed hands so many times it's impossible to trace it back. I've written them off as dead anyway, so it's no big loss," Tayuya says, "I'm glad you got this for me. I've wanted to reunite the pair ever since I found it but I just can't afford it. They won't help me in a fight though. I'm never going to use them in battle and risk ruining them."

"I can get you another one…"

"No. I can afford a couple of battle flutes. I just wanted to save up money so I can buy this flute. Now that I don't have to worry about it anymore, I don't need to be penny-pinching. Beside, I can't make you spend all this money on our first date… if you can call this a date. All we've done so far is talk."

"Isn't that the point of dating though, to get to know each other better, to see if we can stand being around each other?"

"I suppose that is true. Then I guess we're doing pretty good so far by your definition."

"I guess we are," Naruto says before pausing for a brief moment, "hey Tayuya-chan?"

"What is it?"

"We aren't in a battle right now, so why don't you try playing a tune with one of those flutes?"

"…I guess you're right."

Naruto closes his eyes and relaxes as Tayuya puts her new gift to her mouth. He can feel all the tension in his body melting away from the sound of the tune but instead of relaxing and getting tired, Naruto feels more and more invigorated. Confused, Naruto looks up at Tayuya just as she stops the song.

"I see that you feel the power of the flute," Tayuya says, smirking, "just because I don't use it for battle doesn't mean its purpose is not for battling. The song from this flute strengthens those who hears it and the song from the other flute does the exact opposite."

"That's amazing!"

"Yeah, yeah, now be quiet so I can keep playing."

* * *

After spending the rest of the day on top of the Hokage Monument, Naruto takes Tayuya to a nearby restaurant for a quick dinner and walks her home before heading home himself. Seeing that it's rather late, Naruto tries to be as quiet as possible so he won't wake anyone up, but when he walks into the living room, he finds Temari and Tenten sitting there enjoying a cup of tea.

"Oh, Naruto, you're back."

"Hi Temari-chan, Tenten-chan."

"Did you have fun today?"

"Tayuya-chan and I just talked about our past, to get to know each other better."

"I'm glad you brought that up Naruto, cause Tenten and I were talking a bit about the past too since you told me how close you were to Tenten when you two were younger."

"I… better not bother you two then," Naruto says when he notices Tenten blushing, "I'll just change and head to bed."

"Not yet Naruto, there's something I want to talk to you about."

Naruto's shoulders slump when the words left Temari's mouth. Sighing, Naruto takes a seat and waits for the grilling to begin as he thinks back to what happened back in the days.

* * *

Naruto is sitting on the swing just outside the Ninja Academy. Classes for the day ended a few hours ago, but Naruto decided that it would be best if he stays there until dinnertime when he'll have a quick meal at Ichiraku before heading home as most people who try to break into his house do it during the day.

"Naruto, what are you still doing here?"

"Tenten-chan? Why are you still here?"

"I asked you first."

"I… just don't feel like going home yet."

"Oh. I was just practicing with the training dummies here," Tenten says, "why wouldn't you want to go home?"

"It's… I don't want to talk about it."

"Hey Naruto, do you mind showing me where you live? I've never been to your place."

"It's… kind of messy."

"That's OK. My place is messy too. I can even help you clean your place up."

"Well… if you're sure. I don't want to head home yet though, so if you don't mind waiting a bit…"

"It is getting close to dinner time… hey I know! Why don't you come over to my place and I'll fix dinner then we can head over to your place after the meal."

"OK."

"Come on, let's go!"

After heading over to Tenten's house, Naruto decides to help Tenten clean up her place as she starts fixing the meal in the kitchen. By the time Tenten comes back to the living room with the meal, she's shocked to find it spotless and all the training tools and scrolls are neatly piled up at the corner.

"Mou Naruto, if you are so good at cleaning, why would your place look like a mess?"

"I'm just lazy I guess…" Naruto says before thinking to himself, 'or maybe I'm just tired of cleaning the place up only to have everything ruined again when I get home the next day.'

"Well, after eating, we're going to see exactly how messy it is."

Naruto tries to eat as slowly as he can then tries to convince Tenten that it's too late at night for her to be visiting but Tenten is adamant about seeing Naruto's apartment. When they arrive, Tenten is shocked to see just how poor the conditions are at Naruto's apartment's building. But what's on the outside is nothing compared to what's inside the apartment. The paints are peeling off the walls, the furniture are broken, there are garbage all over the floor. Overall, the place looks more like a garbage dump than somebody's home. If Tenten is paying attention, most of the garbage on the floor is not from Naruto's apartment, but are brought here from the outside.

"Well, let's get to work," Tenten says, rolling up her sleeves.

Finding that he can't say no to Tenten's enthusiasm, Naruto goes about collecting the garbage as Tenten starts moving everything usable back to where they are suppose to be. By the time they've finished, they've threw out six or seven bags of garbage and they themselves are starting to smell like the garbage dump that they've frequented several times that day.

"Naruto, I'm going to use your shower to clean up alright."

"Wait Tenten-chan! Perhaps it's best if you head home and use the one you have there."

"Aw come on Naruto, don't be so stingy. I just help you clean out your apartment."

"It's not about being stingy. It's just that sometimes the shower runs out of hot water pretty quickly, especially on cold days like today…"

"You're worried that I'm going to use up all the hot water? Well then we'll take a shower together."

"Wait, that's not what I…"

"Come on Naruto, I need to get out of these stinky clothes. Where do you put your spare clothes?"

"In the closet over there, but…"

"Let's go Naruto. I'll wash your back and you can wash mine."

While Tenten has no idea what she is implying by offering to shower with a boy, for someone who created the Oiruke no Jutsu like Naruto, he has no doubt that the decision to accept the offer will haunt him when they grow up. However, all fears of what will happen in the future flies out the window when a more immediate problem arises. Like Naruto predicted, the pair runs out of hot water in the middle of the shower. While they want to get out of the shower as quickly as possible, they can't do anything until they wash all the soap off their body. By the time they finish, their teeth are clattering and they are trembling from the cold.

"It's too cold to be going home like this," Tenten says as she rubs her arms to get warm.

"But…" Naruto starts but stops when he notices the glare from Tenten, "fine… I'll sleep on the couch."

"No. You're sleeping with me. Your blanket isn't going to be enough to keep me warm and for some reason the heater is broken. We need to cuddle together to stay warm."

"All right…"

"Good, come on, I'm sleepy."

* * *

The next day, Tenten offered for Naruto to move in with her, but Naruto refused, worried that what happened to him the last few years would happen to Tenten if he moved in. However, ever since that day, there were a lot less break in attempts and it's not until later that he found out from the Hokage that Tenten told the other girls what Naruto's place was like and the girls told their parents. Concerned, Hiashi sent a couple of the more loyal guards to keep an eye on Naruto's apartment and Inoichi told the Hokage everything that's been going on, who had been in the dark about the whole thing since he had a set schedule as to when to visit Naruto and the boy always tried to clean the place up right before the Hokage got there. Suddenly, Naruto is brought out of his daydream by someone's screaming.

"Naruto, are you listening to me!"

"Ack, gomen Temari-chan, did you say something?"

"Just what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to remember what it was like back then."

"Or maybe you were trying to remember how Tenten looked naked."

"I… I… I don't know what you're talking about Temari-chan."

"How come I don't get to take showers with you like Tenten did Naruto-kun? I'm jealous."

"Temari-chan…"

"I bet Tenten would like to relive the memory too right?"

"No! Not at all!"

"That's not what you told me before," Temari teases.

"I… I'm going to sleep."

"Temari-chan, why do you have to make fun of Tenten-chan like that?" Naruto says as Temari laughs at Tenten's retreating form.

"We tease each other all the time while you were still on your training trip. I'm just getting her back for something she told the others a while back," Temari says, "all joking aside, I am serious about wanting to try everything that you've done with the other girls. I don't know you for as long as some of the other girls have and I do feel left out when they start talking about how everything was back in the days. And I bet you won't mind if Tenten is to join us in the showers. After all, you didn't complain when Sakura joined us in bed… well, at least you didn't once we got things started."

"Why do you want to keep trying to set me up with other girls Temari-chan? I would've thought you would want me to yourself for as long as you can."

"Well, you do have the right to marry every girl in Konoha if you want to. All I'm trying to do is to keep things in check and know exactly which girls you are with. It would be rather embarrassing for your wives if you can marry all the girls in the world then get caught cheating with someone that we don't know about. They would think that we aren't performing our duties. At least this way, when people asks, I can tell them I was the one that got you two together so they know that we aren't just following you around like lost puppies. I guess that's part of the reason why we were so angry with you last week. We're not angry that you're going on dates with them, we're just angry that you're trying to keep things from us."

"Gomen Temari-chan. I'll make sure I tell you girls what's happening next time."

"Good. It's getting late. Let's get some sleep," Temari says, "now are you sure you don't want Tenten joining us? I can arrange that you know."

"I'm sure. Can we just drop it please?"

"All right, your loss," Temari says before muttering to herself, "Tenten and I went to the hot springs together whenever I'm in Konoha, you'd be surprised what kind of figure she has under wraps. If I am into girls she would definitely be near the top of my list…"

"I can't hear you," Naruto says, covering his ears and storming up to their room.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XXIX-**

Sometime during the next week, Kankurou shows up at Naruto's doorstep looking for Temari. Completely disregarding the fact that many other girls are now staying at Naruto's mansion, Kankurou heads straight to the kitchen where Temari is preparing breakfast for everyone.

"Kankurou? What are you doing here? Did something happen in Suna?"

"Where is Gaara?"

"What's going on? Didn't Gaara put you and Baki in charge in Suna? He told you he needed a vacation."

"There's a monster on the loose in Suna! Gaara is the only one that can calm her down!"

"What? What monster are you talking about?"

"No time to explain! Where is Gaara? This is important! Baki is struggling to keep her from coming to Konoha herself. There's going to be hell to pay if she manages to get here."

"Temari-chan, I'll go and look for Gaara."

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

Naruto finds Gaara sitting in the Hokage's office ten minutes later, having used his Kage Bunshin to search every likely location at the same time. Hearing Kankurou's state of distress, Gaara visibly pales and refuses to go to the Namikaze Mansion. When Naruto physically drags Gaara out of the office, Tsunade decides to use it as an excuse to get away from all the work.

"Gaara, you need to go back to Suna!" Kankurou screams as soon as Naruto pulls Gaara through the doors of his mansion.

"I… still have things I need to do here…"

"Well you'll just have to come back later. You need take responsibility and go back to Suna now!"

"Kankurou, what exactly is going on? What do you mean 'take responsibility'? Gaara delegated all his works before coming to Konoha."

"Matsuri is pregnant! She's already almost two months in. Gaara needs to go back to Suna and marry her! If we wait any longer, her stomach is going to start to show!"

"Matsuri… pregnant? How?"

"Apparently, Gaara and Matsuri got drunk the day of your wedding dear sister," Kankurou says.

After all the information sinks in, Temari turns toward Gaara with a glint in her eyes that makes Kyuubi and Shukaku tremble in fear. Walking up to her brother, Temari puts her hand on Gaara's shoulder, cracking the sand armor in the process.

"Gaara, you're not trying to run away from the responsibility are you?"

"No, of course not," Gaara says while trying to remain calm, "I didn't know she is pregnant…"

"What do you mean you don't know! Baki and I have been sending you letters for almost two weeks now!"

"You have, have you?" Temari says, tightening her grip as more sand flows out of Gaara's gourd to reinforce the area, "Gaara, you are going to go back to Suna. You can either do that the safe and normal way and take the three day trip, or you can go back the painful and difficult way with me sending you back with my fan."

"I'll go back to the hotel and pack."

"Good choice," Temari says, "Hokage-sama, is it possible for Naruto-kun and I to travel back with Gaara? I don't want to miss by little brother's wedding and since Naruto-kun and I are married, he is part of the family…"

"Of course. In fact, I'll organize a delegation to travel along with you to represent Konoha for such a joyous occasion."

"Joyous for who?" Gaara mutters under his breath.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Temari says, bashing Gaara on the head, "Naruto-kun, Kankurou and I will help Gaara pack for the trip."

"Sure, go ahead Temari-chan."

* * *

The next morning, Naruto, Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara are standing at the village gate, waiting for the delegation that Tsunade mentioned. Kankurou has already sent a message bird back to Suna, telling them that Gaara is returning in an effort to placate Matsuri, but he still isn't sure whether they'll have a wedding or a funeral when they get back, a thought that's not very comforting to Gaara to say the least.

"I see you're all here early."

"Oi, Sasuke are you going with us?" Naruto asks.

"Yes. So are Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru," Sasuke says, landing next to Naruto, "the four of us are representing the clans of Konoha."

"The Uchiha and the Hyuuga I understand. I didn't know that the Aburame and the Nara are so influential."

"Shino volunteered himself and the rest of the rookie twelve volunteered Shikamaru."

"Figures that lazy bum can't do anything by himself," Temari says, "so when are the others arriving?"

"Just now," Shino says, appearing behind Naruto.

"Well, looks like we're all set, let's head out."

"Wait," Naruto says, "there's still one more person."

"Who is it Naruto-kun?"

"Wait!" a voice screams, "wait for me!"

"Is that… Kin?" Temari asks, squinting her eyes trying to see.

"Yeah, I promised her a date for this weekend so I asked Tsunade-baa-chan to let her tag along."

"I think there is someone next to her…" Temari says.

"Sorry we're late," Kin says, finally joining the group, "Yugito-chan says she wants to go too, is that all right with everyone?"

"Sure," Naruto says, remembering what Tayuya told him, "I don't see why not."

"Wait, did she get permission from Tsunade-sama?" Temari asks, "she's a Konoha-nin now, she can't just leave the village whenever she want."

"I'll just let Tsunade-baa-chan know with a Kage Bunshin," Naruto says, "come on, let's go already."

"Perhaps we should go back and tell Hokage-sama…"

"Nice try Gaara," Temari says, "a Kage Bunshin will do just fine Naruto-kun."

* * *

The group is currently setting up camp. At the pace they are traveling, they should reach the desert by early afternoon the next day and they should arrive in Suna the morning after that.

"I'm telling you. We should keep going. If we don't stop at all, we can get there by tomorrow."

"Kankurou, sit down, eat your meal, and be quiet," Temari says, "we already sent the message to Suna. Matsuri's waited this long, she can wait an extra day."

"Fine. As long as she doesn't take her anger out on me."

"Don't worry. She'll have her entire attention focused on Gaara."

"Temari-chan, Gaara is nervous enough as it is," Naruto says, "though who would've thought Gaara is the first one to become a father out of all of us eh?"

"He isn't."

"What do you mean Shino?"

"How troublesome. Shino means that Gaara isn't the first to become a father."

"I know that Shikamaru, but who is? Asuma-sensei doesn't really count."

"Shino is."

"What! How! I didn't even know that Shino's married!"

"Well I am."

"So who's the lucky girl?"

"You saw her once before. Can't say it was under the best of circumstances though, from what Hinata-sama told me," Neji says.

"Her name is Kamizuru Suzumebachi."

"The name sounds familiar, but I don't remember her."

"We fought against her when we were looking for the bikochu for my clan."

"Wait a minute! Her? I thought your two clans are enemies!"

"Apparently, she's the only one left. So I guess she decided to go along with the old saying 'if you can't beat them, join them,'" Shikamaru says.

"We have an agreement in place. The second male heir born will use the last name Kamizuru," Shino says, "as well as supplying her with a few bikochu to allow her to find what she was looking for."

"Only the second?" Naruto asks, "and why should we have to give her the bikochu?"

"Whatever she finds with them will be shared between the Aburame and the Kamizuru clan. As for the second male heir, that way, he can continue the Kamizuru line."

"So… how many months along is she again?" Neji asks.

"Five."

"Well, maybe you can give Gaara a couple of pointers on what he should do when he gets back to Suna," Kankurou says.

"Just take the beating," Shino says, "I remember getting back from a mission two days later than expected and I end up spending two days in the hospital."

"Two days isn't too bad."

"Unless she thinks you are out there with other women cheating on her," Shikamaru says, "I remember Kiba telling Chouji and I how Shino stayed over at his place for almost a month after getting out."

"Of course, she sent him back to the hospital after she found him. Hinata-sama's team end up doing D-Ranked mission for another two weeks because it's missing one member."

"Gaara, your cold sweat is starting to soak through your sand armor," Kankurou says.

"Stop bothering Gaara," Temari says, "don't worry Gaara, if Matsuri thinks you're cheating on her, I can tell her I've been keeping my eyes on you. The only woman you've spending time with is Tsunade-sama. Matsuri can't be jealous of Tsunade-sama can she?"

"I hope not," Naruto says, "I call her Tsunade-baa-chan for a reason."

Before Kankurou can say anything, Gaara covers his moth with his sand, which draws a remark from Sasuke that prompts Naruto to defend Gaara. When they are trying to nib the trouble at the bud, Neji and Shino are dragged into the fight with a few stray punches.

"What a bunch of idiots," Temari says.

"Can someone remind me why I wanted to go on a date with Naruto again?"

"You already know how much of an idiot he is before you wanted to go out with him," Yugito says, "you have no one to blame but yourself Kin."

"You finally decide to say something. I was getting worried since you haven't said anything all night."

"She's probably thinking how she can convince people from Suna to let her stay there."

"What are you talking about Nara?" Temari asks.

"She thought she needed to side with Naruto to fight off the Akatsuki when she first decided to come to Konoha, but now that she has gotten stronger, she no longer feels the need for Naruto's protection. Siding with Gaara would eliminate the problem with the Hyuuga."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please. The fact that you are from Kumo is probably the worst kept secret in Konoha."

"How did you find out?"

"The spy that Naruto's team is supposed to meet is someone working for Akatsuki. The goal of the Akatsuki is to capture and extract all the bijuu. The fact that you are a Jinchuuriki eliminates any possibility that you work for the Akatsuki and thus you can't possibly be the spy that Naruto's team is meeting. However, for you to pretend to be someone from Oto and Akatsuki means that you must be from somewhere that someone powerful in Konoha hates more that Oto and Akatsuki. It doesn't take very long for us to figure out that you're from Kumo and you're afraid of the Hyuuga clan."

"You said 'us.' How many other people know?"

"Everyone who saw you summon Nibi knows. By the way, I wouldn't suggest hiding in Suna. Konoha and Suna are allies, they would have no problem handing you back to Konoha if you decide to become a nuke-nin."

"So everyone knows… the three Hyuugas must be planning my death already then."

"Actually, we couldn't care less."

"When did you guys stop? I was starting to enjoy the peace and quiet," Shikamaru says.

"Naruto stopped once you started your explanation. Then Sasuke stopped since Naruto stopped. After that, Neji and Shino stopped since there's no reason for them to keep fighting. All that's left is for me to take care of Kankurou," Gaara says.

"Where is Kankurou anyway?" Temari asks.

"He's… hanging around."

"That is the worst pun I've ever heard!"

"Gaara, did you hang our brother by his ankle on that tree with your sand?"

"No…" Gaara says, pausing for a brief moment before melting under Temari's glare, "…yes."

"Can you spare a little more sand and cover his mouth again? We can use a good nights sleep."

"Sure," Gaara says as he did what he was told amidst Kankurou's complaints.

"Neji, you said that you don't care where Yugito-chan is from," Naruto says, "do you mean it?"

"If I still cared about that, then I would still be holding a grudge toward Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama, and Hanabi-sama. The only people in the Hyuuga clan that still hates Kumo are the clan elders, the very same elders that Hiashi-sama and I took cared of."

"Che, so Naruto, Sakura and I wasted all that time to come up with a cover for nothing."

"Not necessarily. We didn't deal with those elders until a short time ago. I'm sure if Yugito-san entered Konoha as a Kumo-nin, they would interfere and cause quite a bit of trouble, including interfering with Hiashi-sama's heir selection process. I doubt Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama are prepared to deal with the elders that they are raised to pay absolute respect to. The final outcome of the clan reform would be quite different."

"This is great. Yugito, you don't have to worry constantly anymore," Kin says.

Yugito remind silent, eying Neji wearily as though she doesn't believe anything that the Hyuuga said. Instead of letting the uncomfortable atmosphere draw out, Temari suggests for the group to make dinner and rest up for the night. That night, when Neji wakes up for his turn to stand guard, he spots Naruto sitting next to the fire.

"Are you still thinking over what I said before?"

"Yeah. I still don't understand why you can just pass off the fact Yugito-chan is from Kumo like it's nothing."

"More like you don't believe what I said," Neji says, taking a seat next to Naruto, "I suppose the real reason is that I didn't grow up hating Kumo, I only placed all my hatred on Hiashi-sama. Hiashi-sama did the same thing as well. Instead of being angry with Kumo, he is angry with the elders for forcing him to accept using my father as a replacement. Hanabi-sama was never involved in the whole incident since she wasn't born yet. That leaves Hinata-sama, who was the one kidnapped by the Kumo-nin. You and I both know that she is too kindhearted to hold a grudge."

"But…"

"Allow me to finish Naruto. After I let go of my hatred toward Hiashi-sama, we had the chance to finally sit down and talked about what happened. I have to say I agree with his view on how things should proceed. We are lucky that you are as powerful as you are, not only physically, but politically as well. Without a means to make sure Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama will be safe, Hiashi-sama would never rise up against the elders. On behalf of the Hyuuga clan, I thank you Naruto. And if treating someone whom we've never placed our hatred on as a fellow ninja of Konoha can repay you for what you've helped us accomplish, it's a small price to pay don't you agree?"

"Neji… thank you," Naruto says, "but I still don't quite understand, the Hyuuga elders didn't treat me all that badly."

"That's merely their means of staying in the good graces of Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama."

"What do you mean?"

"Just like Hiashi-sama is searching for an heir that can continue his ideal, the clan elders are searching for an heir that will become their puppet. They didn't know whether that person will be Hinata-sama or Hanabi-sama, but since both of them like you, they decided that it would be best to befriend you. In fact, they intended to use you to achieve their goal."

"How would they do that?"

"By marrying off the one that they deem unworthy and make it appear that Hiashi-sama is the one that made the decision, therefore alienating the heir from Hiashi-sama and exerting their control over the heir. Rather ingenious, but they didn't count on the fact that there might be a third candidate."

"That would be you right?" Naruto says, smirking.

"That is rather obvious," Neji says, returning Naruto's smirk, "I believe I have this watch. You should go and get some rest."

"No, I'm not really tired. I think I'll stay up for a while longer," Naruto says, "things sure have changed a lot the last few years eh Neji?"

"No. Things have only started to change in the last few months."

"Shikamaru? What are you doing up?"

"I heard people talking."

"Yeah, but it still shouldn't be enough to make someone like you get out of bad you lazy bum."

"You said it yourself. Things have changed," Shikamaru says, "I suppose seeing how hard you work is starting to rub off on all of us."

"Quit fooling around Shikamaru, what's really going on? No matter what, you'll always be that lazy bum I've known all my life."

"Well, I guess I can't fool you…"

"Shikamaru! We're not supposed to tell him."

"Neji, you know he won't let go once he gets his curiosity going."

"Fine, go ahead. It's your head Hokage-sama will be after."

"Che, you're one to talk Neji. You want Naruto to know just as much as the rest of us," Sasuke says, walking up to the group with Shino.

"What exactly is going on?"

"There is someone looking to harm you in Konoha, someone by the name of Danzou. He is the leader of an independent branch of ANBU called Ne," Shikamaru says, "Tsunade-sama doesn't want you to know about them because you already have your hands full with Akatsuki. She instructed us to keep an eye on you in case Ne decides to make their move."

"Why would they be…"

"Danzou is an old war hawk. He wants to rid Konoha of any potential threat, both outside its wall and within. You and Yugito are two people on the top of their list. Of course, since Temari is married to you, Gaara and the other Suna-nins are on their list as well," Shikamaru says.

"Not to mention he wants to be the Hokage himself. He lost out to Sandaime-sama when Nidaime chose his successor," Shino says, "Hokage-sama has every reason not to trust him, since they have been keeping an eye on him ever since Sandaime-sama's time."

"Tsunade-sama has been trying to replace the elders for the longest time. It appears that Koharu-san and Homura-san seem to favor Danzou, and those two have the support of the clan elders. The process began with the Hyuuga clan. Soon enough, they will spread to the other major clans of Konoha. Before Tsunade-sama retires, she wants to have a new council and new elders in place," Neji says.

"In other words, to put it in terms you'll understand, by that time, it will be time for us next generation to shine," Sasuke finishes.

"Hey! I'm not dumb!" Naruto says, "I'm… just not good at handling politics that's all."

"Heh, that's an understatement," Shikamaru says, "if you intend to become the Hokage, you're going to need to learn."

"What is this? Boys night out?"

"Temari-chan, what are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep cause you aren't in bed with me," Temari says, sitting on Naruto's lap.

"Whatever you two intend on doing, do it back in your tent," Sasuke says.

"What? You jealous that you don't have your girlfriends around."

"In case you haven't notice, Shino and I haven't complained about missing anyone. In fact, we're glad that we're away from them."

"Meh, I'll never understand why you are so afraid of them Sasuke. You're the one that has to live with them for the rest of your life."

"You'll see what I mean eventually," Sasuke says, "either way, you two should get some sleep. Our main job is to stand around, you two are the ones that has to get involve in the wedding planning."

"He's right Naruto-kun," Temari says, wrapping her arms around Naruto's shoulder, "and you're going to carry me back to the tent."

* * *

When the group finally reaches Suna, Baki had already assigned several Suna-nin to wait by the gate and welcome the Kazekage back to Suna. Baki himself decided to remain by Matsuri's side to pacify her, and has since suffered numerous bruises from trying to stop Matsuri from rushing to the gate.

"Sabaku Gaara! Where have you been the last two months!" Matsuri screams as soon as the group walks inside the Kazekage mansion.

"I was merely studying under Tsunade-sama on how to deal with the council dear."

"Studying or gawking at her assistant! You can't fool me Sabaku Gaara! Leaving behind your pregnant girlfriend like that!"

"Brings back memories doesn't it Shino," Neji whispers as Shino shudders.

"This is exactly what I mean Naruto," Sasuke whispers.

"But I'm going to marry all the girls I intend on spending any significant time with…"

"Doesn't mean they won't fight for your attention," Sasuke says, "It's just a matter of time, Naruto."

Sometime during the conversation, Gaara has calmed Matsuri down who is now bawling her eyes out as she lays her head on Gaara's shoulder. Glad that the drama is finally over, Temari walks over and pulls Matsuri away, mentioning something about a wedding. As soon as the word leaves Temari's mouth, Matsuri quickly composes herself and pulls Temari upstairs back to her room with Kin and Yugito following them. Once the girls have left, Gaara orders Baki and Kankurou to show the others to their rooms before heading to his study. For the rest of the day, the only time they would see the girls is during meal time, after which they rush back to Matsuri's room. That night, when Naruto is asleep in his room, a mild draft suddenly flows into the room, making Naruto clutch tighter to his blanket. A couple of minutes later, the bed shifts slightly as another body lies down. Thinking that the person is Temari, Naruto cuddles against the body. The next morning, the entire mansion is awakened by a massive wave of killer intent.

"What is the meaning of this!"

"Temari-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asks, sitting up, his mind still not able to process any information.

"Why is she sleeping next to you naked!" Temari growls.

"What?"

Naruto runs that question through his head a few times before his eyes widen. Looking to his side, he sees Yugito lying next to him, and with the blanket on the floor when he sat up a few moments ago, he can only gulps as he traces the Jinchuuiki's naked body with his eyes. A loud cough shakes Naruto out of his trance and refocuses his attention on his wife.

"Well? I'm still waiting for you to tell me why I shouldn't pound you to the ground."

"Oh give it a rest," Yugito says, eyes still closed as she wraps her arms around Naruto's waist, "you didn't complain when all the other girls want to sleep with him."

"Unlike you, they didn't act on it now did they!" Temari growls, her anger quickly shifting to Yugito.

"Just because they didn't have the nerve to do it doesn't mean that they are any better than me," Yugito says, "nothing happened anyway. I only managed to escape from your little planning session and get in here after your dear husband is already in dreamland. That is… if you dismiss the little roaming of the hands by yours truly."

"Temari-chan, can you excuse us for a moment?" Naruto says before Temari can jump Yugito.

Shocked by the serious tone in Naruto's voice, Temari can only nod numbly as she walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as Temari leaves, Naruto gets out of bed and walks toward the door.

"Get dressed," Naruto says with his back toward the bed.

"It's not like there's anything you haven't seen yet the way you were staring a few minutes ago."

"Regardless. I refuse to have a serious conversation with someone who's in her birthday suit."

"Fine, but you don't have to turn around. Makes me feel that I'm repulsive to look at," Yugito says as she picks up her clothes off the floor, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you do it?"

"What? Can't you just believe that I like you?"

"You heard what Neji said in the forest and you don't believe him. Now you're just trying to align yourself with someone that can protect you since the Hyuuga know who you are."

"If you already know, then why bother asking?"

"I also know that you heard what Neji and I talked about afterward. Kyuubi is very helpful in that regard," Naruto says, "what I want to know is why won't you believe him even after hearing what everyone said."

"They're playing you for a fool. They just want to set you up to be a puppet. I know the Hyuuga is lying and you're still useful to them so I can protect myself having you by my side."

"First, they're my friends. They won't do that to me. Second, even if they try, they won't succeed. I still have a powerful ally in Suna," Naruto says, turning around toward the fully dressed Yugito, " you didn't really think that I wouldn't learn any politics from Jiraiya training with him for almost three years do you? Of course, that was to deal with the old council, not the new one."

"You trust them too easily."

"You're just too paranoid. Once you've known them for as long as I have, you'll be able to tell when they're lying and when they're not. And I can tell you right now, they weren't lying."

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I can't have you by my side."

"If you want my protection, all you have to do is ask. I'm the one that brought you to Konoha, I won't let anyone hurt you. You don't have to do what you did."

"Doesn't matter if they think I'm from Kumo or Oto. How many people do you think are willing to put their trust in me? The only two people who I know for certain doesn't care where I'm from is you and the Uchiha. And I'd much rather be with you then the Uchiha. At least your wives are known to share. The Uchiha's wives treat each other like they're mortal enemies."

"If you just give it some time, I'm sure the others will accept you."

"How much time do you think we have? We're ninjas. Everyday could be our last day on earth."

"Yugito-chan…"

"All I want is to feel someone's care for me, for someone to love me, is that so much to ask for?"

"…The other girls won't be too happy."

"Well, they'll just have to deal with it," Yugito says, walking over to Naruto and wrapping her arms around him.

"Yugito-chan let go."

"Now Naruto, I felt quite lonely last night, what are you going to do to make it up to me?" Yugito says, leaning in for a kiss.

"Not now Yugito-chan," Naruto says, pushing Yugito away, "I think it's best to give ourselves a little more time to figure out if this is what we really want."

"You're not supposed to say no when a girl offers herself to you."

"I still need to talk to Temari-chan, I'll see you at breakfast."

Without even bothering to change and clean up, Naruto leaves his room and heads over to Temari's room. Walking inside, Naruto finds Temari sitting in a chair staring out the window. Kneeling next to her, Naruto tells Temari everything that transpired the last couple of days, starting from what happened in the forest.

"She's right. You're not supposed to turn a girl down when she offers herself to you," Temari says.

"Aw, don't be angry Temari-chan. I didn't know Yugito-chan would act like this."

"I know it's not your fault, but it's almost like every girl in the world wants a go at you now."

"Well, not every girl," Naruto says, "Shino's wife, Matsuri, and Sasuke's three wives don't."

"Is that supposed to make me feel any better," Temari says, glaring at Naruto.

"I'm sorry Temari-chan. I know how difficult this must be for you. I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you with one other person, much less how many are after me. I don't know what I can do to make it up to you but I promise you, no matter how many distractions there are, you will always be one of my most precious people."

"Possessive bastard," Temari says, trying desperately to hold back a smile, "I'll believe you for now."

"Good. So can we have breakfast yet? I'm hungry."

"Not before you get a change of clothes."

"Oh fine. I think I look rather attractive in these clothes myself," Naruto says, looking at his pajamas.

"Yeah, a bit too attractive," Temari says, a smile adorning her face, "I need you to change so I can keep Kin and Yugito away from you."

"Possessive bitch," Naruto says, returning Temari's joke.

"Yes I am, aren't I? I want you downstairs in five minutes. I don't want any extracurricular activities if Yugito is still in your room."

"Well she is a Jinchuuriki. I can't do anything if she overpowers me," Naruto says, smirking.

"Oh just get out of here you," Temari says, "and I mean it! Five minutes!"

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XXX-**

Even though Gaara preferred that the wedding be a simple and private affair, there is no possible way of convincing the Suna Council to agree with him once they caught wind of what's going on. To make matters worse, when the Suna Council found out Temari is back in Suna, they tried everything to get her to divorce Naruto so they can arrange for a more "suitable" candidate. The council only backed off the demand when Temari placed a few council members on medical leave with her trusted battle fan. With everything decided, the group finally takes a break and enjoys the short vacation.

"Naruto," Gaara says, walking up toward the boy sitting alone on the roof of the Kazekage Compound, "what are you doing up here by yourself?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about something that's all. Nothing to worry about."

"Naruto. Did you feel… nervous… when you and Temari got married?"

"Hm? No, not really. Things were too hectic for me to have time to be nervous."

"Wish I can say the same."

"Don't worry Gaara. I'm sure you and Matsuri will do just fine."

"I do have an extra problem to worry about."

"You'd best talk to Shino about it. I don't exactly have any experience on being a parent either. But no matter what, I know you're going to be an excellent father."

"I hope you're right."

"Say, Gaara? Do you have any plan for what happens after the wedding ceremony? Like… where to go for honeymoon for example?"

"Matsuri is pregnant. I don't think she's in any shape to travel long distance."

"I see…"

"Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing. Forget it."

"Naruto, what is it."

"I… just don't know if it's the best idea to leave you here by yourself. Akatsuki would try to strike here before we can regroup."

"I can't hide in Konoha forever," Gaara says, "I'm the Kazekage. I have the responsibility to protect this village. I have gotten strong enough that I can stand against the Akatsuki after spending so much time in Konoha."

"We should talk to Shikamaru," Naruto says, "maybe we can come up with some plan to lure them to attack us before we go back. I'm the one they want the most. If I leak out information that I'll let Yugito-chan stay in Suna, maybe they'll hit me on my way back to Konoha."

"That's too risky Naruto," a voice says, "but it's just like you to come up with ideas like that."

"I'll have you know that my idea work most of the time Shikamaru."

"Yeah, and we need it to be ironclad. We can't take any chances," Shikamaru says, "give me a couple of days. I'll try modifying your idea to make it work."

"I'm counting on you Shikamaru."

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure you make this up to me. I won't be getting much sleep in the next few days."

"You can count on it. I'm going to make Tsunade-baa-chan give you a two weeks vacation."

"Sounds intriguing. I better get to work then."

"Naruto, Shikamaru, thank you."

"Don't worry Gaara. That's what friends are for," Naruto says, patting Gaara's shoulder, "now if we manage to take out a few more of them, they won't be strong enough to do anything."

"I'm going back to my room to plan this thing out," Shikamaru says.

"I should head back inside as well. Matsuri can get quite temperamental if I'm not around to placate her."

"Go ahead. I'm going to stay out here for a bit longer."

After the two boys left the roof, Naruto turns around and takes a look at the door before sitting down on his chair again. A few minutes later, Naruto turns around again and stares at the door.

"All right Kin, come out."

"Hehe… how did you know I was here?"

"Your foot was sticking out," Naruto says as Kin winces, "and you call yourself a ninja?"

"Well… I'm not on any mission or anything. I was just hoping to find a place to practice. I was waiting for you to go back inside."

"Am I in the way?"

"Well, no, not really. It's just that… I'm not used to practicing in front of someone," Kin says, "Tayuya-senpai gave me this flute. She told me that once I learn how to play this she'd teach me some of her techniques."

"It helps to practice in front of other people you know," Naruto says, "beside, I never took you to be the shy kind."

Scowling, Kin kicks Naruto off the chair. Ignoring Naruto's protest, Kin takes a seat in the chair and puts the flute to her mouth. Seeing what the girl wants to do, Naruto decides to be quiet and leans against the railing. After playing a few short tunes, Kin puts away the flute and looks toward Naruto.

"Well?" Kin says after getting of waiting.

"It… sounds a bit off compared to Tayuya-chan's," Naruto says as Kin winces again, "but even I can tell that the flute has dents all over the place."

"Yeah… I know. It's already like this when Tayuya-senpai gave it to me."

"I figure it looked familiar. It looks like the one Tayuya-chan was using before I gave her that gift," Naruto says, "she was complaining how the pitch was slightly off. It does look a bit worse off than before though."

"That's… probably my fault."

"I'm sure they have instrument stores here in Suna. I'll ask Temari-chan about it and we can go and get you a new battle flute."

"A… arigatou."

"Don't worry about it Kin-chan."

"No, I never got the opportunity to thank you for everything."

"What do you mean 'everything' Kin-chan?"

"Protecting me from Oto, allowing me to stay in Konoha, saving Tayuya-senpai. I finally can live my own life because of you Naruto. I owe you my life," Kin says, her eyes glistening with tears, "why? Why did you do it Naruto? What little we've seen of each other before my escape from Orochimaru's grasp hasn't been exactly pleasant."

"Did Tayuya-chan tell you what we talked about on our date?" Naruto says as Kin nods, "then you should know the answer already."

"Even if we are your enemy?"

"Are you? Doesn't seem that way," Naruto says, smiling.

"Naruto… thank you."

Lifting Kin off the chair, Naruto takes a seat before dragging Kin down to sit on his lap. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Naruto pulls the girl close and let her release all her pent up emotions.

"Now Naruto, your arm isn't going to… slip, is it?" Kin says after recomposing herself, leaning up and moving her chest ever so close to Naruto's face.

"What! No, of course not!"

"Well that's a shame. It seems that I left all my senbon in my room," Kin says, leaning even closer, "I won't have anything to defend myself."

"Perhaps we should go back inside then?" Naruto says, leaning back against the chair.

"Hmm… no, I think I like it out here."

Turning her body, Kin swings one of her leg over Naruto so that she's now straddling him. Grabbing the back of the chair, Kin leans in, pinning Naruto in the chair.

"Kin-chan, I… I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not? We need to get to know each other better right?" Kin purrs, "and what I want to know right now is what you're hiding under all those clothes."

"Kin-chan stop!"

"It seems Yugito is right after all," Kin says, leaning back and smiling, "the direct approach will only scare you away."

"You… you and Yugito-chan… you two planned this?"

"Yeah… ever since Tayuya-senpai told us about you two's date," Kin says, "didn't think she'd be _that_ direct though. But she did get much more attention than I just did."

"No matter what, it's hard not to pay attention to that," Naruto says blushing.

"I bet it's even _harder_ to pay attention right?"

"Kin-chan!"

"All right, I won't tease you anymore," Kin says, getting off the chair, "but if you _are_ interested, just stop by my room later tonight."

Once back in his room, Naruto proceeds to tell Temari everything that happened on the roof. Overall, Naruto receives a huge kiss for trying to help Gaara, a low growl from the events with Kin, and another huge kiss for the ending, even though Temari said not two seconds before that she doesn't care what Naruto does with the other girls in a bout of jealousy.

"Do you want me to kick you out for the night so you'd have an excuse to go to Kin and Yugito?" Temari asks, smirking.

"No, no, no. I'll be fine."

"Good answer," Temari says as she rewards Naruto with another kiss, "we should turn in for the night, if you want to take Kin out to the west side of the village tomorrow."

"What do you mean Temari-chan?"

"You said you want to get Kin a new battle flute right? The commercial district is located on the west side of the village."

"But I…"

"You made a promise to take Kin out on a date right?" Temari says as Naruto nods, "well, I'd hate for you to break a promise."

"Arigatou Temari-chan! Have I ever told you that you are the most wonderful wife ever?"

"Well, no, but now it's a good time to start," Temari says as she gives Naruto another peck on the cheek, "now off to bed mister. And I'll be staying by your side to make sure Kin and Yugito don't try any more stunts tonight. Tomorrow however… you're on your own."

* * *

Next morning, Naruto pulls Kin out of the Kazekage Compound and toward the commercial district as soon as breakfast is over. Unfortunately for Naruto, Temari fails to mention that the most direct path from the Kazekage Compound to the commercial district goes through the hotel district. While trying to rush through to his destination, Kin pulls Naruto back and points that fact to him.

"Naruto, I didn't think you'd actually take me up on the offer."

"What are you talking about Kin-chan?" Naruto asks, looking back toward the girl completely confused.

"We could've done that in the compound, there's no need for us to go to a hotel," Kin says, "I don't think Temari would mind if we did that in the compound."

"I… really don't know what you're talking about Kin-chan."

"Don't you remember what we talked about last night?"

"Yeah."

"Then what are we doing here?" Kin says, "I'm perfectly sober, we have a place to stay in the Kazekage Compound. The only reason you would bring a girl to a hotel under those circumstances is to sleep with her."

"What! But… but that's not why… no, no, we're not…"

"I'm waiting for an explanation Naruto," Kin says, crossing her arms and glaring at Naruto.

"I just wanted to take you to the commercial district on the other side of town. I didn't know there are this many hotels in the middle."

"Commercial… district?"

"Yeah. You said you wanted a new battle flute last night right?"

"Oh… that's what you mean when you said you remember what we talked about last night…"

"I… remember the other part too, but I wasn't going to act on it."

"Aw… why not? We're at the perfect place," Kin says, giving Naruto a light tug toward one of the hotels.

"I… really think we should go and buy that battle flute. I did promise to take you out on a date."

"Why don't we just skip the date and get to the good part. We can get the flute afterward. It might get damaged from the thrashing."

"Kin-chan, stop acting like this."

"But Naruto…"

"Hey cutie, why don't you dump this idiot and come play with me and my friends. We don't mind taking you for a ride," a thug says as he walks up to Kin and Naruto.

"You'll run away right now if you know what's good for you," Naruto says as he pulls Kin behind him.

"Or you'll do what punk."

"Three…"

"You think you'll actually scare us?"

"Two…"

"I'll flatten you in one move. So why don't you run along now and leave the lady for real men like us."

"One… time's up."

Kin flinches away as red chakra starts enveloping Naruto. Lifting up his head, the thugs back away a few steps from the intensity in Naruto's red eyes. Before they can even turn around to run away, a chakra tail wraps itself around each of the thug's neck. Just as the thugs are about to be burnt alive by the power of the chakra, columns of sand rise up from the ground, cutting off the red chakra and capturing the thugs in the process.

"Naruto, calm down. I'll take care of these idiots," Gaara says, standing on the roof of one of the two stories hotel, "they're not worth dirtying your hands over."

"Gaara, see to it that they survive what you have planned for them. I have a few things I like to try out before showing them to Anko and Ibiki," Naruto says, the malice clear in his voice.

"Don't worry Naruto. I think I know just what to do with them."

The thugs thought they were saved when the Kazekage showed up, but soon realized their mistake when Gaara starts talking to Naruto like old friends. The threat of retribution the two Jinchuuriki are making is enough to make them faint from fear.

"See Kin-chan, those kinds of things aren't something we should be discussing in public," Naruto says after Gaara took the thugs away.

"Go… gomen…"

Seeing that the girl is on the verge of tears, Naruto sighs and puts his arms around Kin. With Kin in no condition to shop, Naruto leads the girl to the closest hotel to get a room for her to recompose herself. As soon as Naruto leads Kin inside the room, Kin spins around and pins Naruto against the door, pressing her body against his.

"Kin-chan, what are you doing!" Naruto screams, staring wide-eyed at the trembling girl.

"Naruto… please make love to me. Be my first. That way at least I'll have a say in who that will be."

"Kin-chan! Stop acting like this!" Naruto says, pushing Kin away and grabbing her shoulders, "come on, you're stronger than this, pull yourself together. Don't let those thugs get to you like this!"

"Naruto… please… I'm begging you."

"Leave what happened in Oto in the past Kin-chan. You're a Konoha-nin now, you're stronger than this."

"So Tayuya-senpai even told you that…" Kin says, "if that's the case then you should know why I'm like this right now!"

"Kin-chan, snap out of it!"

Kin flinches from the harshness of Naruto's voice. Taking a brief glance up at his eyes, Kin shakes away from Naruto's grasp on her shoulders and throws herself at Naruto again, tears streaking down her face. Hesitating slightly at first, Naruto eventually wraps his arms around Kin to comfort her.

"Don't worry Kin-chan, I won't let anything happen to you," Naruto says.

"Naruto…"

Naruto keeps holding onto Kin and whispering in her ears until she finally relaxes and falls asleep. Carrying her to the bed, Naruto tucks Kin in before pulling a chair next to the bed, sit down, and watch the girl sleep. By the time the sun is setting, Kin is just starting to stir from the sunlight in her eyes.

"Naruto…"

"Kin-chan, are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, thanks for staying with me."

"As long as you feel better Kin-chan," Naruto says, running his hand through Kin's hair.

"Don't think I've forgotten what I've asked you to do Naruto," Kin says, grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him down on the bed.

"But Kin-chan…"

"I'll let you off the hook this time," Kin says, cutting Naruto off before he can complain, "…great, this date is all ruined because of those bastards."

"Maybe we should try again tomorrow?"

"No. It's OK. Let's just go and get the battle flute. If we go on another date tomorrow, I don't think we'll get much further then we did today," Kin says, "and you won't be getting away then, cause I'll have Yugito tag along with us."

"Right… um… let's get the battle flute," Naruto says as Kin giggles.

When the pair returns to the Kazekage Compound, Kin is immediately surrounded by Temari, Yugito, and Matsuri. After ensuring everyone that she is completely OK, Kin manages to sneak away back to her room when the other three girls turn their focus and fury on Naruto.

"How could you've let it happen!" Temari screams.

"But I… she…"

"You should've just taken her offer!"

Everyone suddenly freezes and Temari and Matsuri turn their attention on Yugito in shock from what the Jinchuuriki said.

"What? If he did then the thugs wouldn't even have the chance to make a move."

"You have a point there."

"What! Temari-chan, you can't be serious," Naruto says.

"You actually suggest for him to sleep with another woman Temari?" Kankurou asks, "are you out of your mind?"

"Why not? I accepted a long time ago that he would do so eventually."

"But then why did you ask for those three months?" Kankurou asks.

"It would look bad on both sides if I didn't Kankurou," Temari says, "imagine how crazy things would be here in Suna if Naruto takes another wife a week after getting married to me."

"But Temari…"

"Of course, that's not to say I'd allow him to sleep around with every girl he comes across," Temari says, cutting Kankurou off before he can complain anymore, "I have to approve of the girl first."

"Hmm… no wonder you were so upset," Yugito says to herself, "so do I have your permission yet?"

Walking up behind Naruto, Yugito drapes her arms around Naruto's shoulder. Sighing, Temari walks up and swats Yugito's hands away.

"I suppose I should give you a chance…" Temari says, "well, you saw what happened with Kin. You're going to have to really work at it."

"I hope you won't mind if I start right now," Yugito says, pressing her body against Naruto's back.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Naruto says.

"This from the guy who was gawking at Yugito's naked body a few of days ago?" Temari says.

"I can give you another sneak peek if you want," Yugito whispers in Naruto's ear.

"I… I just remember I need to find something in my room," Naruto says, trying to get away from Yugito.

"I can help you if you want," Yugito says.

"No, no, it's OK," Naruto says, finally getting out of Yugito's grasp.

"Temari, you are crazy to let these girls hang around Naruto," Matsuri says after Yugito runs after Naruto, "if any girl tries to get her hands on Gaara like that, I'll make sure no one will ever find her body."

The only response Matsuri receives from Temari is a smile and a pat on the shoulder. Giggling, Temari walks upstairs to save Naruto and to get Yugito to check on Kin with her.

* * *

Four days after the Kin incident, Gaara and Matsuri's wedding completes without any problem. The four Konoha envoys sit right next to the Kazekage's family throughout the ceremony and the reception. However, whenever Naruto tries to ask Shikamaru about the plan to trap the Akatsuki, Shikamaru would avoid the topic by talking with the other three Konoha-nins. No matter how hard he tries, Naruto can never get Shikamaru away from Sasuke, Neji, and Shino. Eventually, with the help of Gaara and Kankurou, Naruto traps Shikamaru just as he is walking out of the bathroom.

"How troublesome. Naruto, if there is something I want you to know, I would've told you already."

"But what about the plan you are supposed to come up with?"

"Don't worry about it Naruto."

"But…"

"Let's just get back to the party," Shikamaru says, cutting Naruto off.

"But Shikamaru…"

"Naruto. At the moment, the less people know about what I'm thinking the better."

"He has a point Naruto, there was an Akatsuki spy in the Suna council when Sasori and Deidara kidnapped me," Gaara says before Naruto can explode, "there are too many people here right now, it might be best to keep everything hidden for now."

"Fine…"

"There you are Naruto."

"Ack! What… what are you doing here Yugito-chan!" Naruto screams, hiding behind Gaara.

"Well, I was looking all over for you."

"But why are you here!"

"Jeez Naruto. We're standing in the hallway outside the bathroom. You're talking like I'm actually in the bathroom with you," Yugito says, "or maybe you're disappointed that we're not in the bathroom together. But I don't really want to be in that situation when there are guests around."

"Well, don't let us keep you from what you are trying to do," Gaara says, walking back to the party with Kankurou and Shikamaru, "you stay," Gaara adds when Naruto tries to follow.

"Yugito-chan, don't you ever take a break?"

"Why? It's not like I get tired. All we have been doing is chasing each other around."

"Yugito-chan, perhaps we should give each other a bit more time?"

"Come on Naruto, this is a good omen. Gaara slept with Matsuri during your wedding and Matsuri got pregnant. Maybe you can get a girl pregnant during Gaara's wedding. I don't mind helping you."

"Hey that's not fair, I'm suppose to go first," a voice says behind Naruto.

"Well tough luck Kin. Whoever gets to him first gets the prize remember?"

"If he's getting any girls pregnant, it won't be the two of you," Temari says, walking up to the group, "unless you don't mind waiting till after you gave birth to get married to him."

"I don't mind," Yugito says.

"Yeah, but Naruto does."

"Is that why you said you don't mind us chasing after him?" Yugito says, glaring at Temari, "cause you know Naruto does?"

"Well, no. Sometimes accidents happen, but if you're talking about intentionally getting pregnant…"

"I suppose I don't mind waiting on the baby," Kin says, "but I really want to cuddle next to Naruto for a few nights."

"If the bed is big enough, there should be room for all of us," Yugito says, looking over at Temari.

Thinking that the girls are engrossed in their conversation, Naruto tries to sneak away from the scene. However, when he turns his back toward the girls, Temari, Kin, and Yugito have just enough time to run that last thought through their heads a few times. Reaching out, Temari grabs Naruto by the collar and drags him toward their room, with Yugito and Kin following close behind.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XXXI-**

During the entire week after the wedding, whenever Naruto tried to press Shikamaru for answers, the Nara always managed to find something to distract the hyperactive ninja before sneaking away. With the group due to return to Konoha in a couple of days, Naruto is becoming more and more agitated. The fact that Temari, Kin, and Yugito always tried to hunt him down and corner him at the most inopportune time didn't help matters any as they were the most common distraction used by Shikamaru to escape.

"Would you girls stop interrupting me when I'm trying to talk to Shikamaru?"

"Actually, he was the one who told us to keep you busy," Temari says, "he already has a plan but he doesn't want you to know about it."

"Why not?"

"Because once you find out what the plan is, you would throw a tantrum," Kin says.

"That means you girls know what the plan is right? Come on, tell me!"

"No we don't Naruto," Yugito says, "we're just telling you what Nara told us."

"Yeah, he said if we knew about it, then we would definitely tell you," Temari says, "however, being the sister of the Kazekage does have its perks. I don't know what Shikamaru's plan is, but I do know that a small reinforcement from Konoha arrived at Suna yesterday night."

"Do you…"

"No Naruto, I don't know who they are, only that it's a small handful of ninjas."

"That Shikamaru, I'm going to beat him to a pulp when we get back to Konoha."

"Forget about that bum," Yugito says as she drapes her arms around Naruto's shoulder and presses her body against him, "you have a more… pressing concern to deal with."

"Not now Yugito-chan, I need to talk to Gaara."

"Aww… can't it wait?"

"No, this is important Kin-chan."

"He should be in his office Naruto."

After shaking Yugito off him and thanking Temari, Naruto storms off to the Kazekage's office. Giving a small wave toward Matsuri, who is relegated to desk duty ever since becoming pregnant with Gaara's child, Naruto bursts right through the doors like he did so many times in the Hokage Tower.

"Oi, Gaara."

"Naruto. Shikamaru said you would be coming," Gaara says, "I have no information for you, even what I told Temari last night was bordering on too much information."

"Come on, you can at least tell me who came here."

"That no longer matters, as they are no longer in the village."

"What!"

Turning around, Naruto tries to exit the office only to fall flat on his face. Looking back, a pool of sand has gathered around his ankle, keeping the hyperactive ninja trapped in the office.

"I cannot allow you to leave the office Naruto," Gaara says, "that is my role within the plan."

"Gaara!" Naruto screams as the Kyuubi's chakra flares up.

"Naruto, it would be wise to suppress your chakra before the Suna ANBU arrives to detain you."

"Gaara! Naruto!" Temari screams as she bursts into the office.

"Temari, please escort Naruto back to his room."

"O… OK."

"Where did they go!" Naruto screams as the sand creeps up his body, putting him in a full body cast.

"They left through the east gate," Gaara says, sighing as he reads the look in Naruto's eyes.

"Thank you Gaara," Naruto says, his eyes softening before the entire body disappears.

"Kage Bunshin?"

"You mean you can't tell your husband's most famous technique?"

"So where is… oh no…"

"You should know better than anyone that once Naruto has his mind set on something there is no stopping him."

"But… but it's going to put him in danger."

"Shikamaru already planned for this to happen. He has someone observing Naruto right now."

"That bastard always plans ahead doesn't he?"

"I must say that sometimes I'm glad that Suna isn't his enemy."

"I guess we should thank Naruto for that," Temari says, "I can't imagine what would've happened if you had managed to attack Konoha in your perfect form."

"I fear that neither Konoha nor Suna would not be standing today if that had happened."

* * *

As soon as Naruto receives the information from his Kage Bunshin, he rushes out the east gate of the village and trails the other Konoha-nins. The moment he steps past the gate, Gai and Lee appear in front of Naruto, stopping him from going further.

"Why are all of you trying to stop me!"

"You already know the answer Naruto. It is much too dangerous for you to go out there alone."

"But I need to be out there!"

"Ah, that is why Gai-sensei said 'alone' Naruto."

"Wait, you mean… the two of you…"

"Shikamaru knew that he can't keep you from going out there," Lee says, "so he asked us to accompany you just in case something goes wrong."

"But who's out there with them?"

"My rival Kakashi and the two of us just arrived yesterday."

"That's it? No offense but… just the three of you?"

"Oh, the two of us are only here to keep an eye on you," Gai says, "Shikamaru thought my rival would be more than enough."

"So where exactly did they go?"

"They should be about three hours ahead of us back in the direction of Konoha," Gai says.

"Then let's go. If we hurry, we can catch up to them."

"Yosh! Let us proceed Gai-sensei!"

Traveling at top speed, the group of three soon arrives at the forest that separates Hi no Kuni from Kaze no Kuni. Throughout the trip, they have not spotted a single trail left behind by Shikamaru's team. Thinking nothing of it, the small group enters the forest and continues toward Konoha. A few miles in, Gai and Lee stop abruptly and fall asleep before their body even hit the ground.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uchiha Itachi!"

"Is this the best idea your brilliant strategist can conjure?" Itachi taunts, "your friends might be able to defeat Deidara off to the east, but they are sorely mistaken if they think these two can protect you. Their vulnerability to Genjutsu left you exposed to other attacks."

"They're only here to make sushi and shark fin soup out of your partner. I can deal with you just fine!"

"Is that so?"

"That is correct," a voice says above Itachi, "because he has us backing him up."

"Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, you guys are late," Naruto says smirking, his attention never leaving Itachi, "Deidara and Sasori were sent after Gaara, Hidan and Kakuzu were sent after Yugito, you and Kisame were sent after me. Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu are already dead, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei can deal with Deidara just fine, so all we have to do is deal with you and your partner."

"To fool even your friends to lay your traps for us, impressive."

"Shikamaru came up with the plan before we even left Konoha," Neji says, "we know the Akatsuki have spies in every village, if only to keep an eye on the Jinchuuriki."

"While it is true that Lee is susceptible to Genjutsu at this moment," Gai says as he awakens Lee, "I can assure you that I didn't make Jounin by being trapped in every Genjutsu I come across."

"Do you truly believe you can trap me this easily," Itachi says.

Unnerved by what Itachi said, everyone takes a small step backward. Suddenly, Itachi's body breaks down into a large flock of crows. Swinging their arms wildly, everyone tries to bat away the crows as the birds fly around the ninjas' face and block their vision. When all the crows finally disappear, they spot Naruto kneeling on the floor gasping.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Neji asks, jumping down next to Naruto.

"It's… nothing. Don't worry about it."

"It would appear that he is no longer here," Shino says, "we should head back to Suna."

Suddenly a huge explosion rocks the area. Looking up, they can spot a large plum of smoke about fifteen to twenty miles off to the east. With one look toward each other, the entire group rushes over to the site of the explosion. When they get there, they spot Kakashi treating several of Sasuke's injuries.

"Kakashi-sensei! What happened?"

"Deidara used a kamikaze attack. Sasuke and I barely managed to get away in time."

"All this planning and we only managed to get one of them," Naruto says.

"Getting one is better than none at all," Kakashi says, "well, you're all bandaged up Sasuke. Gai and I will just take whatever's left of Deidara's body back to Konoha."

"Lee, you have the Hokage's permission to travel to Suna and return to Konoha with the others."

"Thank you Gai-sensei!" Lee screams, "it would be wonderful to visit Kazekage-sama."

* * *

As soon as the group returns to Suna, they immediately head for the Kagekage's office to report on the mission. They passed by Kankurou at the gate when they returned and they saw Matsuri at Kazekage's office with Gaara, which causes Lee to proclaim his congratulations to the newlyweds. Stopping Lee after about thirty seconds, Gaara promptly kicks Naruto out of the office and orders him to return to the compound. When Naruto arrives at the Kazekage Compound, he finds Temari, Kin, and Yugito pacing about in the living room.

"Naruto-kun! You're back!"

"Hi Temari-chan."

"Do you have any idea how worried we are about you!"

"Gomen Kin-chan," Naruto says, "but hey, the plan worked perfectly… well, almost perfectly. We _were_ hoping to catch more than just one."

"Wait a minute," Temari says, "what plan are you talking about?"

"You mean… Gaara didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Yugito asks.

"Shikamaru came up with a plan back before we left Konoha," Naruto says, "I was worried about Gaara staying in Suna by himself as soon as I found out that he's traveling back…"

"You guys came up with a plan back in Konoha and didn't tell us!"

"Please calm down Temari-chan," Naruto says, "only people who are actively participating in the plan know about it."

"Don't you trust us?"

"It's not a matter of trusting you or not Yugito-chan. The more people know about the plan, the more likely it is to leak out information," Naruto says, "beside, we didn't count on you coming along too. Not that we're not happy you tagged along. This way, we don't have to divide our resource to defend two villages at the same time."

"…So you think that I'm just a tag along then? A waste of resource?"

"That's not it Yugito-chan…"

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it that way Yugito," Temari says.

"I really am glad that you're here Yugito-chan," Naruto says, "I have been looking for a chance for us to get to know each other better."

"Naruto…" Yugito says, looking slightly down before steeling her resolve, "well, I guess even if you did think I was a tag along, you don't feel that way anymore with how much time we spent together."

Yugito moves behind Naruto and drapes her arms around Naruto's shoulder while pressing her body against his back.

"Yugito, you can flirt later," Kin says, "Naruto still hasn't told us what the plan was."

"I don't think he would mind."

"We do. Now stop giving him an excuse to be distracted," Kin says.

"Even though Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei and Lee were supposed to arrive here in Suna in secret, Gaara made sure the information is leaked out by telling you while someone is listening in."

"So you guys are just using me as a pawn in the plan?"

"Come on Temari, let Naruto finish first," Kin complains.

"Beside Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, Sasuke, Lee, and I, the others all moved out late last night to set up an ambush in the forest between Suna and Konoha," Naruto says, "this morning, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke created a bunch of Kage Bunshin to give the impression of us returning to Konoha to draw out the Akatsuki according to the "plan" that we leaked out bits and pieces of information to. After waiting long enough for Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke to draw out their target, I send a Kage Bunshin over to Gaara's office to throw a tantrum and draw everyone's attention."

"Then Gaara points you to the gate where Gai and Lee were waiting and the three of you head out to where the ambush was," Temari says.

"That's pretty much it."

"…Hey wait a minute. All those things you said to Kazekage-sama on the roof…"

"I only know that someone was listening in on us. I thought it was an Akatsuki spy so I started talking like that to let Gaara know," Naruto says, "Shikamaru came up after us and saw you so he started gesturing toward us that it was a false alarm."

"All right," Temari says, cutting Kin off before she can say anything, "so what happened out there?"

"Deidara used a kamikaze attack to try and take out Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-teme, but they got away with only minor injuries," Naruto says, "as for the trap, we only managed to get Itachi and he got away using a Genjutsu."

"What else happened Naruto?"

"What do you mean Temari-chan?"

"You know just as well as we do that you're the kind of guy that leaves out critical information just so we don't fret about you."

"That's it Temari-chan. I promise nothing else happened beside the fight with Deidara and Itachi."

"You probably need some rest after the mission. Go take a nap in your room. We'll come and get you when dinner's ready."

"Arigatou Temari-chan."

As Naruto heads for the stairs, Kin and Yugito try to follow only to have Temari pull them back by their collar. Spinning around, the two girls glare at Temari only to shrink back from a much fiercer glare from the Kazekage's sister.

"He needs to rest, not to have the two of you jumping on him the moment he lies down."

"Aww… I'm sure he won't mind."

"That's the point, he doesn't mind," Temari says, "I'm sure he would do anything in his power to make us happy, and normally I would be enjoying his attention like you two, but today he needs his rest. He must've been a nervous wreck yesterday. Everything is out of his control. He can't help Kakashi and Sasuke in their fight and there's no guarantee that the ambush wouldn't be discovered by the Akatsuki before Naruto gets there."

"So he probably didn't have a lot of rest," Yugito says.

"And now you want us to give him some time to recover," Kin finishes.

"That's right."

"…Fine. It's just that I want to get a few more nights in with him. With the wedding over and the Akatsuki taking another blow, we should be handing back to Konoha soon. When we get back, unlike you, Kin and I will be on the back of the line again."

"I know that Kin would probably want to stay with Tayuya, but if you want, I guess Naruto and I can arrange for you to move in with us Yugito."

"That ought to drive the other girls crazy. I guess I'll take your offer."

"Well, you can pack up and move in whenever you want when we get back to Konoha."

* * *

Three days after facing off against the Akatsuki, the Konoha-nins bid Gaara, Matsuri, and Kankurou goodbye and head back home. When they arrive back at their respective homes after reporting back to Tsunade, every one of them is treated to grilling sessions for not alerting their family to the plan. They only found out what happened from Gai when he and Kakashi returned after the completion of the mission.

Before arriving back to his mansion however, Naruto took a side trip with Yugito and brought Temari along to head back to his old house. Instead of helping Yugito pack her belongings, Naruto merely hid behind Temari to avoid the fury of the other girls as it didn't take them long to put all the pieces together.

The girls residing in his mansion, unlike the likes of Tayuya and Sasame, are a lot more understanding. As soon as they see Yugito walking through the doors with her belongings, Hinata and Tenten lead Yugito to one of the empty rooms and help her settle in without any questions.

"Why didn't Tsunade-shishou let me go with you? I can even keep tab on Matsuri's conditions with my medical skills."

"Don't sell our medic nins short. I'm sure they can do just as good a job Sakura."

"That's not what I mean. It would've been nice to just take a relaxing trip out of town for a couple of weeks," Sakura says, "but then again, things never tend to be relaxing when you're involved do they Naruto?"

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us about the plan!" Tenten says, coming down the stairs.

"I'm sure we would've been able to help… unless you think that we would only be in the way…"

"Aw, don't be so down, Tenten, Hinata," Yugito says, draping an arm around the two girls' shoulder, "he didn't even tell me or Temari, and we actually went with him to Suna!"

"It's a shame though. We only managed to get one of them," Sakura says, "and if it wasn't for Kabuto's notes and Jiraiya-sama's spy network, we wouldn't even have known that Deidara was still alive."

Suddenly, someone starts pounding on the front door. Hinata offers to answer the door and comes back with Sasuke in tow.

"Oi Naruto, you up for a spar?"

"But you two just got back from a mission," Sakura says, "besides, what's with your attitude?"

"It's your three girls, isn't it?" Naruto asks.

"Why bother asking if you already know the answer."

"See! I told you my girls are more understanding."

"You'll see eventually."

A large pool of killer intent suddenly settles in the room as Temari, Sakura, Yugito, Tenten, and Hinata all focus their glares at Sasuke. Chuckling nervously, Naruto pushes Sasuke toward the front door with one hand and waves toward the girls with the other trying to get Sasuke away as quickly as possible. Even with his experience in dealing with angry females from all the arguments between Fubuki, Hana, and Karin, Sasuke is almost completely petrified with fear. As soon as the two ninjas are out the door, they start running for their lives toward the training ground.

"That Sasuke, he's impossible! Just because he's grumpy doesn't mean he should make everyone angry."

"Just forget about the idiot Sakura. Where are Naruto and Sasuke going anyway?" Temari asks.

"They're probably heading to Team Seven's old training ground," Sakura says, "I should probably follow them. They're going to need a doctor after their spar if it's anything like all the other spars they've had."

"I got nothing better to do. Let's go and watch them," Yugito says as she stretches.

All five girls come to an agreement and head out after Naruto and Sasuke. When they arrive at the training ground, Naruto and Sasuke have just finished stretching.

"Took you lot long enough to get here," Sasuke says, back to his old self, "the dobe insisted that we should wait for you all to show up before starting."

All Sasuke got as a response is Sakura sticking her tongue out at him. Smirking, Sasuke turns his attention on his opponent who returns Sasuke's smirk with one of his own. Staring at each other, Naruto and Sasuke get into their stance and wait for the other to make the first move. A few minutes later, Yugito finally gets tired of waiting for them to start and throws a kunai toward the ground between Naruto and Sasuke. As soon as the kunai hits the ground, Naruto and Sasuke charge toward each other exchanging blows. Even with their trained shinobi senses, the girls have a hard time following all the actions.

"Don't you think that this is enough warm ups?" Sasuke says as the pair leaps back.

"Heh, I'm just taking it easy on you teme."

"Then how about we get serious?"

"All right. Let's go!"

"Hey, don't get too serious!" Sakura scream, "at least be considerate of the person who has to put you two back together!"

"Aw, Sakura-chan, I really wanted to show off my new super move!"

"And prey tell what new super move can you possibly conjure in your head."

"Oh you'll see teme, you'll see."

"Well, at least try not to do too much damage," Sakura says, sighing.

"Like Sasuke-kun would ever need your help," a voice says from behind the group, "you should just worry about the little runt."

"What did you say Karin!"

"Come on now. There's no need for you two to start fighting," Hana says, getting in between Sakura and Karin to nip trouble at the bud.

While the other girls are trying to separate Karin and Sakura, Fubuki and Yugito simply walk off to the side and lean against the trees to watch the fights. When everything finally calms down, Sakura and Karin look over toward Naruto and Sasuke, who have their arms crossed and a scowl on their face. Blushing, Sakura and Karin move toward opposite ends of the training ground as Naruto and Sasuke get back into their stance. Suddenly, Sasuke goes through a short series of hand seals and performs the Katon Housenka no Jutsu, thinking that most jutsus in Naruto's arsenal is wind based. However, Naruto counters with the Suiton Bakusui Shouha. Seeing the water vortex, Sasuke uses the Doton Doro Houshi to take advantage of the water but Naruto counters by using the mud for Doton Doryuudan. Getting frustrated, Sasuke uses the Chidori Nagashi, using the water in the mud to make the Doryuudan brittle and crumble away. As the earth dragon falls apart and the electric current slowly travels toward Naruto, Sasuke is unnerved by the smirk on Naruto's face. Forming the Rasengan, Naruto guides it toward the ground to counter the Chidori Nagashi. Instead of breaking away like everyone is expecting, the electricity is absorbed into the Rasengan. Everyone stares in awe of the current spinning wildly inside the Rasengan, with occasional electricity breaking away and turning into sparks around the Rasengan.

"Here we go! Raimei Rasengan!"

Running toward Sasuke, Naruto slams the Rasengan on the ground right in front of Sasuke. As the Rasengan breaks down from the contact, the chakra is converted to electricity and bolts of lightning strikes outward from the impact point. Screaming in fear, everyone in the training ground except Naruto and Sasuke ducks behind all the trees in the area to avoid the lightning strikes. With the close proximity, Sasuke can only use the Chidori Nagashi to block the electric currents, but some still manages to break through and hits Sasuke, forcing him to stumble backward. By the time the Rasengan finally runs out of energy, Sasuke has one knee on the ground gasping for breath.

"Ha! How do you like my Raimei Rasengan Sasuke."

"Che. All you did is use the power of my own technique against me."

"I know a handful of Raiton techniques too Sasuke. I could've used my own technique if I want to as long as I use lightning chakra to form the initial Rasengan."

"Naruto! How about a little warning before you use something like that next time!" Sakura screams from behind a tree.

"Gomen Sakura-chan," Naruto says, scratching the back of his head, "does that mean it's not a good time to try out my theory on the fire Rasengan?"

"Don't you dare if it's anything like your lightning Rasengan!" Tenten screams, "we don't need you burning down the entire forest!"

"Actually, I haven't even tried to form it yet. I just figured I would do the same thing I did for the Raimei Rasengan."

"And just how did you figure out what you did to begin with?" Temari asks.

"Well, I can't form other element Rasengan like I did with the Rasenshuriken because I have wind affinity. So instead of trying to force the element into the Rasengan, I just add a small bit of that element in and get the rest by combining it with other jutsu just like the Kufuu Suika no Jutsu I used with Yamato-sensei."

"Well, at least now we know to never question his creativity," Karin says.

Walking over toward Sasuke, Karin offers to help the Uchiha back to his feet. When Sakura moves toward Sasuke, he and Karin simply wave her off. Glancing over toward Fubuki and Hana, Karin gives a slight nod before disappearing with Sasuke.

"Well that was fun," Hana says, "Fubuki, Karin, and I were planning on punishing Sasuke for leaving us behind like that, but you did the job for us Naruto."

"Is Sasuke going to be all right?" Naruto asks, "the Raimei Rasengan was a bit more powerful than I thought it would be."

"Oh don't worry about him. Karin will take care of him," Hana says before glancing around the training ground, "you all should get out of here too, before someone comes by and find this mess."

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**-Chapter XXXII-**

After returning home, the girls just go back to what they were doing before heading out to the training ground. Sighing, Naruto takes a seat on the couch in the living room and closes his eyes. Thinking that he needs some rest after the spar, the girls decide to leave him alone. It's not until around dinnertime when Sakura notices that Naruto is staring blankly at the ceiling that they start to become concerned. That is, until Yugito tells them that it's the same look any Jinchuuriki would have when they converse with the Bijuu.

"I wonder what he needs to talk to Kyuubi about?" Sakura says.

"Do you think he's talking about the Akatsuki?" Tenten says.

"I don't know. It's not like Neko-chan and I can read his mind."

"Should we wake him up?" Hinata says, "dinner is almost ready…"

"Eh, put a bowl of ramen in front of him and he'll come out of it on his own."

"Yeah… you're probably right Temari-san. It's sad really," Sakura says, "I've been getting on him for years to eat a wider variety of food."

"Well, we all know how stubborn Naruto is. But, if we give him to proper incentive…" Temari says, wiggling her eyebrows at Yugito and Sakura.

"Just because I'm talking to Kyuubi doesn't mean I can't hear everything you girls are saying."

"Oh yeah. I forgot all about that part," Yugito says, tapping her chin and trying to look innocent.

"You forgot!" Temari and Sakura scream, blushing bright red.

"Um… Naruto-kun, what did you want to talk to Kyuubi about?"

"Don't worry about it Hinata-chan. I was just asking him if he can help me get better at controlling other elements beside wind that's all," Naruto says, "doesn't seem to be the case though."

"Yeah. Neko-chan told me that demon chakra and human chakra are slightly different. Don't really understand all the details though."

"Now Temari-chan did you say we're having ramen for dinner?"

"Maybe tomorrow Naruto."

"Aww…but Temari-chan…"

"No complaining Naruto. If you didn't zone out on us the whole day maybe you would've been able to tell us what you want for dinner."

After dinner, the girls all head back to the living room. As such, none of them notice the Naruto heading to his room upstairs is merely a Kage Bunshin, with the real Naruto sneaking out through the kitchen windows while they are distracted. Creating two more Kage Bunshin, Naruto sends them off before heading out the village gate and toward the training grounds.

Leaning against the posts in the middle of training ground seven, Naruto stares at the memorial stone in deep thought. To his right, an elderly man enters the training ground. Upon spotting Naruto, the old man approaches Naruto but stops when he notices the look on Naruto's face. Suddenly, another person enters the training ground.

"Took you long enough to get here teme," Naruto says without looking up, "and sorry for asking you to come out this late Sarutobi-jiji."

"So what exactly are we doing out here dobe?"

"I've recently found out about something that I think you should know Sasuke."

"Well… what is it?"

"It's best if you hear about it yourself."

Raising his arm, Naruto points toward the memorial stone. Following his hand, the Sandaime and Sasuke notice a person emerging from the shadows of the trees behind the stone. As soon as they recognize who the person is, Sasuke and the Sandaime immediately become on guard and move in front of Naruto.

"Itachi! What are you doing here!" Sasuke screams.

"Don't worry. He's not here for me," Naruto says, "he's here for you."

"Naruto! Are you out of your mind!" Sasuke screams, "why would you believe anything he says!"

"Because I have confirmation from the only other person who knows about what Itachi told me," Naruto says, "isn't that right Sarutobi-jiji?"

"I thought we agreed not to talk about it anymore Naruto," Sandaime says, "but I suppose Sasuke does have a right to know… as long as Itachi is willing to tell it."

Nodding his head, Itachi tells Sasuke everything leading up to the Uchiha Massacre, with the Sandaime filling in the missing pieces. By the end of the tale, Sasuke is sitting on the ground, his legs long since giving out under him, trying to process all the information. Ignoring his brother's reaction, Itachi tells Naruto everything he knows about all the remaining members of Akatsuki. After saying everything that needs to be said, Itachi heads out of the training ground. Before Itachi can even approach the exit, Sasuke scrambles to his feet and grabs Itachi's shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"My purpose for coming to this village is complete."

"Come back to the compound with me," Sasuke says, "Sandaime-sama can clear your name."

"That would mean telling the world that the Uchiha is a clan full of traitors," Itachi says, "I was fully aware of the consequences of my actions when I accepted the mission."

"Itachi…"

"Be sure to uphold the proud legacy of the Uchiha name, despite what our father attempted. The next time I return, it will be as your enemy," Itachi says, "before I leave, I will tell you one last thing Sasuke. You must have noticed the side effect of your Mangekyou Sharingan by now. The true Mangekyou are not ones of your own."

"What is that supposed to…"

"I hope you understand what I mean before we meet again."

Before Sasuke can say anything else, Itachi's body breaks up into a flock of crows and flies away. Walking up, Naruto puts his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Seeing that he is no longer needed, Sandaime gives a slight nod toward Naruto before leaving the two young ninjas.

"All this time… all this time I've been grieving for a bunch of traitors."

"I know it's difficult to accept Sasuke. I also understand why Sarutobi-jiji and Itachi didn't want you to know about it," Naruto says, "but I thought it's best if you understand why everything happened the way it did."

"Thank you Naruto. At least… it's some form of closure. It's time I finally put that behind me," Sasuke says, "when did you find out about this?"

"Back in Suna. When Itachi had us under his Genjutsu. He lured me out there just to talk to me, to tell me what happened back then," Naruto says, "I didn't believe him at first, but then I talked to Sarutobi-jiji…"

"I understand, though I don't know why Itachi chose you."

"He said he saw how I brought you back from the brink of destruction before. He trusts me enough to be there to pull you back again if you should snap."

"So he knew about Orochimaru and the curse seal…"

"He said a part of Orochimaru is still inside you, waiting for the moment you mind's defense weakens."

"Then I suppose we both serve as the prison of Konoha's greatest enemies."

"This is no joking matter Sasuke. I've lost control before. If Orochimaru takes over…"

"He won't. I won't allow him to. I have too much to care for now to lose to him."

"I'm not the one you should be telling that to," Naruto says, smirking, "the ones that need to hear it are back in your compound."

"We should head back," Sasuke says, returning Naruto's smirk with one of his own, "before the girls start to wonder where we've gone."

"Yeah. And we should try to get together sometime so we can teach each other our techniques like we promised."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I intend to use my Chidori to cleanse the sins of the Uchiha clan, to return it to its former glory. Just as the Rasengan is the Namikaze clan's legacy, I'll make the Chidori the Uchiha's legacy," Sasuke says, "to learn the Rasengan would be infringing on the honors of your clan."

"Then I won't learn the Chidori either."

"The Raikiri is Kakashi-sensei's technique, he has a right to teach it to anyone he wishes, and you of all people are the most qualified to learn it," Sasuke says, "don't worry about me. All the variations of the Chidori are the only things I need kept secret."

"It's like you said, the Rasengan belongs to the Namikaze clan and the Chidori belongs to the Uchiha clan. And just like you, I intend to use the Rasengan to bring glory to my family," Naruto says, "and just to let you in on a little secret. I'm starting to work on the Hiraishin as well."

"What? The Hiraishin?"

"Even the girls don't know about this so don't tell anyone," Naruto says, "I found it in my dad's old room amongst my mother's things. They always said that she was a trickster. It takes someone like me to spot that hidden compartment."

"Then make sure you make your parents proud with their gifts."

"I intend to, just like I promised my father while I was waiting for all of you to show up," Naruto says, walking up to the memorial stone and tracing his father's name.

"Good, then I'm sure you'll be able to accomplish your goal. After all, you never fail to deliver on your promises," Sasuke says, "I'm going to head back. Karin and Hana will come and track me down if I stay out here much longer."

"Go ahead. I'll stay out here for just a bit longer."

* * *

Naruto glares at the scroll in front of him in frustration. He has been trying for the past three days and still hasn't made any progress. He even asked out of training with his squad to work on the scroll with permission from Tsunade, who supposedly is the only other person beside him and Sasuke to know of the scroll's existence.

"Oi, gaki," Jiraiya says, entering the training ground, "what do you have there?"

"What's it to you?" Naruto says, rolling up the scroll and hiding it from the Sannin.

"You don't need to hide it. Tsunade already told me."

"Argh. I should've known the old hag can't keep her mouth shut," Naruto grumbles, "if I didn't need her permission to skip team training, I wouldn't even have told her."

"Heh, you're lucky she isn't around to hear that."

"Whatever. What do you want with me Ero-Sennin?"

"Well, I can't help you with that technique, but I do want to get you started on working on Senjutsu."

"Senjustu? What is that?"

"Senjutsu are techniques that you can only learn from Sages around the world," Jiraiya says, "I learned mine from Oogama Sennin, Shima, and Fukasaku."

"So how do I learn it?"

"Well, you're going to have to travel to Myobokuzan…"

"And how long would that take?"

"Normally, it'd take ages. But I can summon Shima and Fukasaku and they can take you there instantly."

"And how long would it take to learn Senjutsu?"

"Well… that depends on your chakra control…"

"I can't go just yet. I still have two more promises to keep."

"…Promises?"

"I promised Sasame-chan and Isaribi-chan that I would go on dates with them."

"Ohoho. I didn't know you have it in you gaki. So how many girls does that make now?"

"Why does it matter? I've been keeping them waiting for a long time," Naruto says, "really should have gone with them before I even went to Suna, but the two Akatsuki members screwed that up. I didn't even get to spend time with Kin-chan till I actually went to Suna."

"Well… do you think you can take care of it quickly?"

"I still want to work on the Hiraishin…"

"That can wait. It's not exactly easy to get Ma and Pa to agree to teach you Senjutsu," Jiraiya says, "you'll still have plenty of time to work on the Hiraishin after you finished learning Senjutsu."

"I'll have to see if they are available," Naruto says, getting up and heading out of the training ground.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to visit Zabuza's squad. Sasame-chan and Isaribi-chan are on that squad with Yugito-chan."

"You'll probably have some trouble finding me. Just give the message to Tsunade."

"Yeah right. You're just probably going to the hot springs anyway."

"Well, there is a lot of research to be done."

"If I find out any one of my girls are your targets, I'll make sure you regret it."

"Fine, fine. I know what's off limits."

"You have better, for your own sake," Naruto says, "I'll see you around. I got to find Zabuza's team before they break for the day."

Entering toward the cluster of training grounds around the village, Naruto heads straight for the one that Zabuza's team uses the most often, which happens to be on the opposite end from where he entered. When Naruto finally finds Zabuza, his squad is just about to pack up and head home.

"Naruto, are you here to pick me up and go home with me?"

"Well… if you don't mind waiting for a short while I guess I can do that Yugito-chan," Naruto says, "Sasame-chan, Isaribi-chan, can I talk to the two of you for a moment?"

"Um… OK," the two girls say looking over at the pouting Yugito.

"Don't look so down Yugito-chan. This won't take too long. We'll head home together afterward."

"OK…"

Casting one more apologetic glance toward Yugito, Naruto heads to the side with Sasame and Isaribi. Seeing he is no longer needed, Zabuza leaves the training ground and head home on his own.

"Listen, Sasame-chan, Isaribi-chan, I know I still owe you two a date…"

"So you finally decides to fulfill your promise," Sasame says.

"Well… I'm hoping to cover the two dates soon…"

"Is something the matter Naruto-san?" Isaribi asks.

"Ero-Sennin decided to take me out of the village to train again. I don't know when I can come back. So I want to fulfill my promise before I leave."

"But you just got back!"

"I know that Isaribi-chan. Why the old pervert didn't take me there to train during all that time is beyond me," Naruto says, "but supposedly the two people doing the teaching are very difficult to convince."

"So when do you have to leave?"

"Well, after going on that date with the two of you I suppose."

"What do you mean you are leaving! What about me? Are you just going to leave me here! What if Akatsuki attacks!"

"Yugito-chan…"

"Please take me with you Naruto…" Yugito says, grabbing Naruto's hand with both of her own.

"Absolutely not! You'll be nothing but a constant distraction," Jiraiya says, walking up to the group.

"What are you doing here Ero-Sennin?"

"This happens to be the quickest way back to the village," Jiraiya says to which Naruto respond with a look of doubt, "oh fine. I just wanted to make sure _this_ doesn't happen. I've heard from Tsunade how clingy some of the girls can be."

"Well that old hag should just mind her own business," Yugito says, crossing her arms.

"If Tsunade hears that she's going to rip you apart," Jiraiya says, "she might be willing to let it slide if it's Naruto, but you have no chance."

"Naruto-kun will protect me if she tries to hurt me right?" Yugito says, batting her eyes toward Naruto.

"Ho. She's a deadly one. I should teach you how to ignore these kinds of advances…"

Before Jiraiya can finish the sentence, Yugito points her right arm toward him and a chakra arm stretches out, grabs hold of the sennin, and tosses him into the trees, knocking him out cold. All the while, Yugito is still batting her eyes toward Naruto as though nothing is happening.

"Of… of course Yugito-chan."

"Back to the topic at hand here…" Sasame says, clearing her throat to catch Naruto's attention.

"Hehe, gomen Sasame-chan."

"Well, Isaribi and I have been talking. I guess we can let you off the hook on the date with a movie and a dinner, and…" Sasame pauses and draws circles on Naruto's chest with her finger while Isaribi is blushing as she stands on the side, "if you decide to stay the night then we'll forgive you for being late too."

"Hey that's not fair. You two go and do that only after I moved out."

"Well, nobody told you to move out Yugito," Sasame says, "and if you wait in line we might've let you in on the fun."

"…Don't I get any say in this?"

"Not after what you did in Suna," the previously quiet Isaribi says.

"But I didn't do anything…"

"That's not what Kin and Yugito showed us," Isaribi says, "all Kin does at home now is cuddle up against the sofa cushions and giggle."

"Don't forget sighing dreamily," Sasame adds.

"Wow, that girl's got it bad."

"That's you fault Yugito-chan. You were the one that put that crazy idea in Temari-chan's head."

"But Kin was the one that wanted to cuddle…" Yugito says, "beside, you didn't complain then."

"It's not that I didn't. I couldn't. The three of you wouldn't let me remember?"

"Would you have if we let you?"

"Yes, but you girls probably wouldn't have listened."

"Exactly," Yugito says grinning, "you know us best Naru-chan."

Naruto can only sigh at Yugito's antics as she drapes her arms over Naruto's shoulder from behind and nuzzles against Naruto's cheek with her own.

"Sometimes I'm jealous of how close you and Naruto are with how little time you two spent together."

"You don't have to be Isaribi. All you have to do is sneak into his room, strip naked, and sneak into bed with him. You'll have all his attention by morning."

"Please don't tell me…"

"You got it Sasame-chan," Naruto says, sighing again, "you have no idea how angry Temari-chan was."

"Let's get this over with before Yugito manage to put any more weird ideas in someone's head," Sasame says, "this Saturday, you pick both Isaribi and me up at our house that morning, movie, dinner, and whatever else you manage to think of to spend the day."

"Both of you? But wouldn't you want to have separate days…"

"We can live with just one day for the two of us… for now. Isn't that right Isaribi?"

"Yes. That's fine with me as well."

"Well… OK, if you two are sure about it."

* * *

Even with Tsunade's permission for him to skip team training, Naruto ended up spending the rest of the week with his squad once Temari and Sakura found out that Naruto is leaving on yet another training trip. No matter what they tried, none of the girls could convince Naruto to remain in the village or take them along on his training trip. Determined as they are to keep Naruto with them for as long as they can, the girls at his house still agreed to let him out of their sight for one day to go out on a date with Sasame and Isaribi that Saturday, even if it meant that Naruto will leave the village shortly after the date is over.

"Um… Sasame-chan and Isaribi-chan sure are taking a long time…" Naruto says as he sits and waits.

"Oh, they'll be down soon enough," Tayuya says, glaring at Naruto.

"Can't you just stay and spend the day with all of us today?" Kin says, sitting to Naruto's right and hooking her arm around his.

"But I promised Sasame-chan and Isaribi-chan that I would go out with them today."

"That's right Kin. You already got plenty of time with Naruto-kun in Suna," Isaribi says, walking downstairs with Sasame right behind her.

"Naruto, are you ready to go?"

"Of course Sasame-chan. You two look great today Sasame-chan, Isaribi-chan."

"Thank you Naruto. Though I'm not quite sure if this is up to your standard considering what Yugito said," Sasame says smirking, "do you think I'm wearing a bit too much?"

"I'm never going to live that down am I?"

"Nope."

"Argh. This is all Yugito-chan's fault."

"Che, it's not like you have anything to interest Naruto. Considering that you're flat as an ironing board."

"What did you say Tayuya!"

"Girls… please stop fighting…"

"Fine. Only because you asked us to Naruto," Sasame says huffing, "come on let's go already."

Walking out of the house, Sasame and Isaribi look toward Naruto, waiting for him to start the date off. Scratching the back of his head, Naruto leads the two girls toward the business district. Given that there are an ample amount of shops and restaurants in that area along with their destination for the afternoon, the movie theater, Naruto figures that they can spend the entire day in just that one district. Surprisingly, instead of concentrating on clothing stores and jewelry stores like Naruto is expecting, Sasame and Isaribi's interest lies in the small arts and crafts stores on the side streets. Even with the few hours they spent combing through the streets before lunch, the two girls manage to find what they consider a horde of hidden treasures in those stores: ranging form small porcelain dolls to accessories made up of glass, wood, and plastic. Lunch is a quiet affair, as the two girls are eager to finish their meal quickly and proceed to the movie theater. The problem arises when they arrive at the theater, where Sasame wants to see the newest romance movie while Isaribi wants to see the latest adventure movie. It was causing such a scene that Naruto considered using Kage Bunshin even though he detests the idea. Even if he will get all the memory of the events back when the clones dispel, the clones tend to have a mind of their own and, to him, it feels like he's just standing on the side watching someone go on a date with the girls when the clones dispel instead of being that person. Finally, the girls settle for first watching the romance movie then turning around and watching the adventure movie right afterward.

"Both of those movies were great," Naruto says, walking out of the theater, "see, there was no need for arguing."

"We should have seen the adventure movie first," Isaribi says.

"And why is that!"

"Calm down already Sasame. I was crying so hard during the romance movie, my eyes were all puffy I can barely see anything during the second movie."

"Oh! …Well… I guess it was kind of the same for me."

"Are you two…"

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. We're all right now," Isaribi says.

"Are you…"

"Yes, we're sure Naruto," Sasame says, rolling her eyes, "do our eyes even look puffy to you anymore."

"Now that you mention it… no, not really," Naruto says, "I guess we keep going with the date then?"

"It's a bit too early for dinner. What do you have planned until then?"

"Well… the sun is setting soon. We can either watch the sunset or take a stroll at the park…"

"Sunset!" the two girls scream together.

"It would only work if we find a romantic setting…"

"Sounds like you already have an idea Naruto-kun," Isaribi says.

"Maybe I do."

"Well let's go already. We're going to miss the sunset if we keep wasting our time here."

Nodding his head, Naruto leads Sasame and Isaribi out of the village and into the training grounds. While they are unsure what Naruto intends to do in the training grounds, but the two girls follow him nonetheless. Eventually, they arrive at a particular training ground that has an unobstructed view of the sky with a table and three chairs set up in the clearing. They stop at the table just in time for someone to show up carrying several baskets.

"Haku-san? What are you doing here?" Isaribi says.

"Don't worry girls. I'm not here to intrude. I'm just delivering your dinner for the night."

"Delivering our dinner?" Sasame asks.

"I don't really have time to fix anything myself considering that I'm spending the entire day with the two of you," Naruto says, "so I asked Haku-chan to help me prepare something."

"I feel kind of bad to have you deliver this all the way out here only to head back on your own…"

"Don't worry Isaribi. I'm all right with it, really," Haku says smiling, "beside, if I don't head back soon Kin and Tayuya will destroy the kitchen with their attempts at cooking."

"And they probably would too… considering their cooking skill. Not too often you see someone ending up with soot on their face just from boiling water…"

"Please tell me you're joking Sasame-chan…"

"Sorry Naruto-kun. But Sasame, Haku, Yugito, and I all saw it."

"The look on their face when Haku scolded them was absolutely pathetic."

"I should probably head back. Enjoy the rest of the date OK?"

"It looks like you already had everything planned out," Sasame says, "but wouldn't you have wasted all this effort if we just settled for a stroll in the park?"

"By the fact that you both liked the romance movie I knew you would pick watching the sunset. Beside, even if you did pick the stroll in the park I would've still taken you out here for dinner."

"First your little plan in Suna and now this. You're getting more and more cunning everyday Naruto. We should keep up our guards around you."

"Aww… it's not like I'm going to hurt you girls," Naruto says, "anyway, let's just enjoy the rest of the day together. What do you girls say?"

"OK. I think we can handle that," Isaribi says, smiling.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author Note:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**-Chapter XXXIII-**

Naruto's training began as soon as he arrived at Myobokusan. He has been making headway in controlling nature chakra but has been struggling to balance the four sources of chakra battling in his body. Controlling physical and spiritual energy has been easy. Incorporating either demonic or natural energy is doable but balancing those two sources has so far proved impossible, even with his favorite technique at his disposal. Currently, Naruto is meditating, trying once again to balance the conflicting powers.

"Working hard kit?"

"Darn it Kyuubi! I'm trying to concentrate. Do you know what would happen to me if I lose concentration?"

"Don't worry kit. I'll keep that power at bay. I can't afford to have you changing into a toad."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"You know this isn't going to work Naruto. My youki and nature's energy are natural enemies. They'll never balance out."

"Can't you keep your youki in check?"

"You've used my power too many times for me to do that. Your system basically takes it on its own."

"So what exactly do you propose?"

"I suppose you can continue to try to perfect controlling my power. Maybe you can override that instinct with enough training."

"If I find out that you're screwing up my training just so I would train with you…"

"You don't need my help to have awful control, and I don't need to resort to that to get you to train with me," the Kyuubi says, "I need you to be strong and survive remember? If this Sennin training is going to make you stronger, I'm all for it."

"Fine, I'll talk to pa about it."

"I'll get to work on your chakra system in the mean time."

Opening his eyes again, Naruto finds Fukusaku in front of him, its trusted staff clutched in the toad's palms, ready to strike at the first sign of trouble. Out of instinct, Naruto raises his arms to block the weapon, even though the toad has no intention of hitting him. Explaining everything to Fukusaku, the toad begrudgingly allow Naruto to break from his sennin training in order to train with the Kyuubi, only because the potential of controlling both nature chakra and demonic chakra is so tempting.

Returning to the depths of his mind after the conversation with Fukusaku, Naruto finds the Kyuubi pressed against the bars of its cage growling as though it's trying to get out. Confused, Naruto calls out to the fox and had the jump back when a wave of chakra crashes out of the cage trying to swallow him.

"What's the big idea you stupid fox!"

"Quiet brat! I think I just found something in your chakra system and I'm trying to force it out."

Having no idea what the Kyuubi is talking about, Naruto opens his mouth again but is chased away from the cage by another wave of chakra before he can even utter a word. Grumbling, Naruto stalks off to a corner and waits for Kyuubi to finish with his little game. The last time this happened was when he was sparring against Neji a while back. The Hyuuga managed to hit him with a Jyuuken strike but instead of blasting a short charge of chakra through the afflicted area like he used to, Naruto decided to leave it alone to make the spar a bit more fair. After the spar, the Kyuubi pulled him to the cage so he himself can deal with the chakra block, by forcing the foreign chakra to his stomach and absorbing it. Soon enough, a small section of the walls starts swelling before a burst of chakra blasts through and slowly takes the shape of a human.

"Well this is new," Naruto says, walking toward the chakra, which is still swirling about trying to solidify its shape, "this isn't supposed to happen is it?"

"No. I have never seen anything like this before," the Kyuubi says, curious enough that he won't absorb the chakra until he himself can figure out what is going on.

"Well, I didn't think I would be making my appearance quite this way," the chakra says as it's finally starting to solidify, "it's nice to finally meet you face to face Naruto."

Naruto and the Kyuubi can only stand around in stunned silence as they can finally see the strange chakra's final form. Standing before them, still dressed as the last time anyone has seen the man, is Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. Taking a small step backward, Naruto reaches up to rub his eyes just to make sure he is not hallucinating.

"You know Naruto, I don't think you can hallucinate in your own mind," Minato says, smirking, "I left this small bit of chakra with the seal just in case of an emergency. After all, I suppose only I know how to fix that seal if it's ever damaged, and it's not like I'm going to be available after the initial sealing."

"O… otou-san…"

Noticing a small movement in his son's muscles, Minato barely has enough time to jump away from Naruto's punch. Putting up his hands in a placating manner, the former Hokage is forced to leap away to dodge another strike.

"Now, now. I don't have all that much time here in the first place," Minato says, still dodging his son's strikes, "and taking one of those hits is going to shorten my time even more."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean!" Naruto says, still trying to land a punch.

"I'm just made up of chakra. Like your shadow clone, I can only take that much damage before dispelling. Even worse, the longer I stay in this form the more of my chakra I use up. And it's not like I can just recharge myself. I'm just going to completely disappear. But before that I just really want to talk to you."

"So what do you want," Naruto says, finally stopping.

"Well, even though I'm not seen by you, I can see everything that has happened in your life," Minato says, "first of all I wanted to say that I underestimated the hostility the villagers had toward you and for that I apologize…"

"I stand by my belief that you humans are the biggest fool on the planet."

"This is a private conversation Kyuubi. I would appreciate if you don't get involved."

"Well, then I suppose you don't have much to say to your son. In theory I can help keep you around but if you don't want me to get involved… I guess you can just disappear."

"And how do you propose to do that? There are no alternative source of chakra that I can just take," Minato says, "your presence is already screwing up Naruto's control, if I go about taking his chakra, first it would drastically weaken him due to his chakra being divided up, second it'll make his control even worse."

"In case you haven't noticed, puny human, I have quite a bit of chakra lying around waiting to be used," Kyuubi says sarcastically, "in fact infinite if I recall correctly. Not to mention something else you haven't noticed, you already took a small bit of my chakra when I first forced you out of your hiding spot."

"Wait… what? I did?"

"Well, the more accurate description of events would be I forced a small bit of chakra in you so I can track you more easily," Kyuubi says, "and if you take a look at your hands, I'd say you're already making use of it."

Minato and Naruto glance down at Minato's hands and are shocked to find that the nails have turned almost claw like, just like when Naruto receives a boost from the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Well, it still remains that I only have a limited amount of my own chakra. So if that runs out, I'm just going to turn into a mass of your chakra."

"And if you allow me the freedom to moderate your chakra, I can make it so that the only chakra you'll be using up is mine," the Kyuubi says, "and although this is just a theory, I think you might be able to assist in your son's training if you take up my offer."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks.

"Well, if you use your father as the median, a buffer of sorts, between our two sources of chakra, you might be able to control natural chakra for your sennin training a bit easier."

"And what exactly do you get out of this deal?" Minato asks, eying the Kyuubi wearily.

"Extra security. Now your son will be fighting not just for his survival, but yours as well," the Kyuubi says, "of course, there's also the fact that if my theory about you being a buffer is correct, your son will get stronger and I'm even more likely to survive for a long, long time."

"There has to be more to it than just that," Naruto says.

"Well, seeing as you can summon me. I could always use a bit more fresh air," the Kyuubi says, "and after being stuck here by myself for so long, I suppose this puny human would at least make a half way decent conversation partner."

"So you're doing this just because you're bored out of your mind?"

"Well, I also need him to stick around so he can teach you some of his techniques," the Kyuubi says, "you still have trouble with that technique with the strange kunai do you not?"

"Ah yes, the Hiraishin, quite an amazing technique if I do say so myself," Minato says, "of course, it's not quite as easy as it appears on paper."

"I can figure at least that much out," Naruto grumbles.

"I suggest you make your decision soon. You've already used up my little bit of chakra and I don't suppose you have too much of your own left either."

"In that case, let's do it," Minato says.

"Dad? You're going to trust him just based on that?"

"Well, he's right that I don't have much time left," Minato says, "besides, what's the worst that can happen? It would be nice if I can stick around a bit longer."

"Well then lie in this pool of chakra and I'll let my chakra blend in with yours. We can figure out how to handle the rest of the problems later on."

Lying down as instructed, small traces of chakra start rising up before the whole pool rises to the air and crashes right down on Minato's stomach, forcing the former Hokage to let out a blood curdling scream. As soon as the process began it is already over, leaving Minato on his hands and knees, having flipped over during the convulsion, gasping for air.

"Oh, and the momentary torture every time you need to recharge is always a nice bonus too," the Kyuubi says, "every time you need a recharge, just lie down in that pool and let me handle the rest, and every time you decided you've stayed long enough, I'll drag you back here, kicking and screaming if need be. I can't exactly let you force Naruto to relearn everything since you've became the buffer."

"Why you…"

"Wait, Naruto," Minato says before his son goes on a rampage, "it's a small price to pay if I can help you become an even better shinobi."

"But dad…"

"It's OK, really. I'm a veteran shinobi. It's not the first time I've experienced pain like this," Minato says, "it just surprised me this time that's all. I can deal with it from now on."

"If you're really sure…"

"Don't worry kid, give your old man a bit more credit eh?" Minato says, giving his son a thumbs up, to which Naruto shudders.

"It's going to take us a few days to figure out how to incorporate your father into helping your training," the Kyuubi says, "so let's get back on track on your own training on controlling my chakra in the mean time."

"All right, fine."

* * *

After working together for two days, the Kyuubi and Minato finally manage to readjust the chakra flow so that the bijuu's chakra will now run through the former Hokage. Given Minato's knowledge in seals, and in particular the one that binds the Kyuubi to his son, he was actually able to help Naruto improve his control of the bijuu's chakra. With his improved control over the demonic chakra, Fukusaku allows Naruto to utilize his Kage Bunshin to train in balancing the two sources of power, since he no longer has to play whack-a-mole with the blond clones.

"Well, it seems you're starting to get the hang of it," Fukusaku says.

"It looks that way."

"Let's try a simple jutsu and see what kind of power we're talking about."

"What kind of jutsu?"

"A weak one…" Fukusaku says only to get a blank look in response, "you do know some weak jutsu don't you?"

"No, not really."

"Jiraiya didn't tell me much about human techniques, but there must be some weaker ones you do know."

"Naruto, try Zabuza's Kirigakure no Jutsu. That's just a D-Rank technique," Minato says from Naruto's mind, having acquired the ability indirectly from the Kyuubi.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu huh? OK, I guess I can do that," Naruto says, "I'll just use the normal amount like I did when I was training with Zabuza."

Leaping back to give the boy some room, Fukusaku watches as Naruto tries to reach the perfect balance between demonic chakra and natural chakra once again. When he feels what he calls the resonance, Naruto forms the hand seals and a large mist suddenly envelops the training area.

"This is thicker than it normally is…"

"Thicker than it normally is! I can't see a thing!" Fukusaku screams, "end the technique! It's going to take forever for the mist to clear!"

"Don't worry, I can deal with it," Naruto says, forming the Oodama Rasengan, "I'll just clear away the mist around here."

Moving his arm around and letting the spinning chakra speed up the process of clearing the mist, Naruto manages to clear a small area, just enough so that he can see the small toad clearly again. In response, Fukusaku leaps up in the air and bashes Naruto on the head with his staff, lecturing him on the value of proper chakra control. Rubbing his sore scalp, Naruto is resorted to being a whiny teenager.

"Quit your whining. Let's start working on some of baby Jiraiya's Senjutsu. You've learned how to control natural chakra but not anything that actually require it to use," Fukusaku says, "now unfortunately Ma isn't here to help with some of the techniques, but we'll just work on some that you can perform on your own."

"Well, if we're learning jutsu, then…" Naruto says as he feels a slight pull, "hold on, baka kitsune is calling me."

Closing his eyes, Naruto enters his mind scape and find his father standing next to the cage housing the Kyuubi. Wondering what they want, Naruto walks up, only to dodge away from a kunai from his father.

"What the hell was…" Naruto screams, turning toward his father only to find him missing.

"You really ought to pay more attention Naruto," Minato says from behind his son.

"Hiraishin…"

"In the flash Naruto."

"That was an awful one dad."

"Well, I haven't exactly had much practice the last decade and a half."

"Now that you are starting on working on jutsu, your father and I decided to help you on that as well," the Kyuubi says, "with your favorite technique at your disposal, you can work on all three kinds without a problem."

"All three kinds?"

"Your father can work with you on his Hiraishin, I can work with you on demonic jutsu, and you can still go out with work on Senjutsu with that stupid toad," the Kyuubi says, "if you can manage to keep up with the workload."

"Is that a challenge," Naruto says with a smirk on his face.

"Unless you intend to summon me, both your father and I are stuck in here, where only you can access, not your clones," the Kyuubi says, "even then, you can only summon me. So at best you're working one on one with you father."

"Well, let's make do with what we have," Naruto says, "do you think that it would disturb the balance of chakra around the mountain if I summon you out there?"

"Probably not. You were releasing a massive amount of my chakra when you were trying to control it a couple of days ago," the Kyuubi says, "if it does, then you already did plenty of damage back then."

"Fine, but just let me find a bigger clearing first."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

As soon as Naruto left for training, Konoha once again settled back to a peaceful tranquility just like it was when Naruto left on his training trip. Such a peace is only disrupted, daily, by the many girlfriends the Namikaze left behind. However, a week after Naruto left for his Sennin training, Sasuke finds an unexpected guest in his compound after returning from training with his squad.

"Is… isn't that U… Uchiha Itachi?" Karin asks.

"What are you doing here Itachi?"

"Foolish little brother. I told you before the next time we meet, it will be as enemies."

"But Itachi…"

"Our final battle cannot be avoided," Itachi says, "the fate of our clan and the world is decided by the outcome of this battle."

"Is there really no other way?"

"Such is the fate of the Uchiha."

"Let's find a more suitable spot then."

Karin and Hana begin to fret as soon as the two Uchiha disappear, turning around toward the third member, they find Fubuki calmly walking toward her quarters.

"Aren't you the least bit worried about Sasuke-kun!" Karin screams.

"It's Sasuke versus Itachi in an all out fight," Fubuki says, calmly turning around, "first, the whole village will be able to sense their power the moment their fight begins; second, with their power level, all we are going to do is get in the way. We should prepare whatever tools necessary and head out when their power starts to weaken. We should be able to reach them just as the fight is about to end."

"But Sasuke-kun might get hurt," Karin argues.

"I would be surprised if he doesn't. This is a fight between two very powerful shinobi. There is no way either one would be able to avoid serious injuries," Fubuki says, "if you would think with your head for a moment and you'll realize that Sasuke's chance of survival would be infinitely greater if he doesn't have to worry about keeping us out of harms way."

"Hana, say something."

"Sorry Karin. I agree with Fubuki," Hana says, "but I do think we should at least let the others know what is about to happen."

Sighing in defeat, Karin nods her head in agreement and turns toward the compound's exit. Before he can even take a step, two large waves of chakra wash over Konoha, alerting civilians and shinobi alike. Alarmed, many of the shinobi heads toward the Hokage Tower, waiting for specific instructions from the Hokage. Rushing out, the three girls join the horde and wait in front of the tower. A few moments later, instead of the Godaime stepping out, Sandaime appears at the top of the tower to calm their fear and orders everyone to ignore the chakra and return to their previous activities.

* * *

When the two Uchiha open their eyes again, they find themselves in a large clearing in the middle of the forest surrounding Konoha, the site of the battle between Naruto and Gaara more than three years ago during the Chuunin tournament. The sand in the area is still clearly visible, and thus preventing most vegetation from growing in the area, much like the bone forest that still exist somewhere between Konoha and Oto. Even to this day, people traveling through the area is still amazed by the sheer magnitude of the battle to have caused such damage.

However, neither Uchiha is present for sightseeing, as they enter their battle stance as soon as they arrived, staring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. In the blink of an eye, the two shinobi have already swapped places, each spotting a new bruise on their right arm. Ignoring the slight discomfort, the two shinobi start exchanging the Uchiha's signature fire ninjutsu. Unseen by Sasuke, Itachi actually smirked when he saw that his little brother can match the power of his Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Increasing the level of the attacks, Itachi's smirk only widens as Sasuke matches every technique.

Having enough of exchanging fire ninjutsu, Itachi leaps back and closes his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again, revealing his Mangekyou Sharingan. In response, Sasuke mirrors his brother's action, bringing forth his own Mangekyou Sharingan. Suddenly, a wall of black flame rushes toward Sasuke, who can barely jump out of the way before the flame swallows the area he was standing on, turning the ground into charred glass. Turning his attention from the glass to his opponent again, Sasuke's eyes widen as Itachi is already in front of him. Realizing his mistake, Sasuke tries to close his eyes but is too late as he is already caught by Itachi's Tsukuyomi. Concentrating his chakra to his eyes, Sasuke manages to use his Mangekyou Sharingan to break out of the technique before he suffers its effect, but is left exhausted from the effort. Likewise, Itachi is just as tired from using two of his Mangekyou Sharingan's abilities in a row. Suddenly, Sasuke collapses on all fours. His curse seal, which had been dormant ever since his fight against Naruto at the Valley of the End three years ago, threatens to take over his body. The chakra exhaustion setting in from the fight gave Orochimaru's soul fragment the opening to try and take over the body. Focusing what chakra he has left to the suppression seal, Sasuke barely manages to force Orochimaru's body to manifest from the curse seal.

Using his Yamata no Jutsu, Orochimaru tries to attack both Sasuke and Itachi, with the eight heads of the demonic snake. Closing his eyes, Itachi takes a deep breath before opening them again, a red skeletal begin slowly emerging around Itachi. Sasuke can only stare stunned at the sheer power emitting from the being. Even Orochimaru, who was splitting his attention between the two Uchiha, turns and stares in awe, especially when the arms of the creatures are fully formed, one of which holding something he has been seeking for years. One of the heads of the Yamato no Orochi raises up toward the sky and opens its mouth, revealing Orochimaru in his snake form and the Kusanagi no Tsurugi serving as an extension to his tongue.

"Totsuka no Tsurugi… it looks like my lucky day," Orochimaru says, "I can get my hands on the legendary sword, claim Sasuke's body, gain the legendary Mangekyou Sharingan, and kill Itachi all in the same day."

Ignoring Orochimaru's ranting, Itachi simply remains in his spot as the being fully emerges around him. Rearing back, Orochimaru strikes with the Kusanagi no Tsurugi only to have it be blocked by the Yata no Kagami. Looking up, Itachi watches Orchimaru just as the being swings the Totsuka no Tsurugi at Orochimaru, forcing the snake to back away. Slightly unnerved but undeterred by the ease with which the skeletal being blocked his attack, Orochimaru starts swaying his body round, trying to find an opening to strike again, completely ignoring the exhausted Sasuke behind him. Thinking it has seen something, Orochimaru strikes again, only to be blocked off once again by the mirror. However, this time he can't move away quickly enough to dodge away from the Totsuka no Tsurugi. Being sliced by the sword, the Yamata no Orochi slowly dissipates, sealed away by the power of the blade, but not before a snake flees from its large demonic counterpart.

Despite being miniscule compared to the Yamato no Orochi, Orochimaru is still easily noticeable in his snake form. In reality, just escaping from the suppression seal and using the Yamata no Jutsu has drained him of most of his chakra as well, and he needs spend a lot of time in hiding just to recover. Before he can enter the forest, Sasuke suddenly appears in front of the large snake, head down looking at his feet and still visibly exhausted. Grinning, Orochimaru opens it mouth, hoping to take over Sasuke's body before making his escape. But just as Orochimaru raises his head, Sasuke leaps into the air and this is the first time Orochimaru notices the storm clouds above.

"Kirin," Sasuke mutters.

A large creature made entirely of lightning suddenly emerges from the storm clouds and crashes down to the ground where Orochimaru is, obliterating everything in the vicinity, including the snake. Itachi was only protected from the blast by using his Susanoo. Staggering to his feet, Sasuke looks up just in time to see the gigantic skeletal form of Susanoo fade away. Something about the way Itachi's eyes are looking at him and the way Itachi is walking toward him reawaken the fear Sasuke felt when he witnessed the aftermath of the Uchiha massacre. Concentrating his chakra to his right hand, Sasuke strikes with the Chidori Eisou, stabbing the shocked Itachi's torso. Finally registering what he did, Sasuke cancels the technique and rushes up to catch Itachi's falling body.

"So you've… finally managed to… defeat me," Itachi mutters.

"Itachi hang in there. I'm taking you back to Konoha. The Hokage can treat that wound."

"Sasuke…" Itachi says, reaching up and grabbing Sasuke's collar, "take my eyes and… and make them your own. It's the… only way to… eliminate the effect… of the Mangekyou."

"Sasuke!" a voice screams from the distance.

"Sakura! Hurry!" Sasuke screams, clutching onto Itachi.

When the medic arrives, Sasuke notices that not only the apprentice is present, but even the Hokage has left the comfort of the Hokage Tower and came to assist. Looking behind the two medic, Sasuke can only groan as he spots Karin, Hana, and a disgruntled Fubuki. Chuckling painfully at his brother's face, Itachi repeats his request to Tsunade while Sakura treats Sasuke's injuries. Nodding grimly, Tsunade carefully extracts Itachi's eyes, even if he's on the verge of dying, much to surprise of everyone present. Walking over to the recovering Sasuke, Tsunade repeats the same procedure, causing Sakura to almost empty her stomach, before implanting Itachi's eyes in Sasuke's empty eye sockets. Putting Sasuke's eyes in a small bottle, Tsunade orders the girls to take Sasuke back to Konoha. Once everyone has left the clearing, leaving Tsunade and the dying Itachi behind, Tsunade glances toward the Uchiha.

"It'd be such a waste to leave these perfectly fine Mangekyou Sharingan in this bottle don't you think little Itachi?" Tsunade says, lifting said bottle to her eyes.

"What… do you… propose?"

"Oh, I have an idea on what to do with them," Tsunade says, "I know I have a new ANBU recruit that can use a new pair of eyes."

"…Sounds like… a good idea."

"I'm glad that you feel that way little Itachi."

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author Note:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XXXIV-**

Two weeks later, once Sasuke is released from the hospital and returned home, an ANBU arrives at the Uchiha Compound to deliver an urn and a message scroll from the Hokage. Receiving the two items, the sullen-looking Sasuke thanks the ANBU before closing the gate. His job accomplished, the ANBU leaves the area with his Shunshin no Jutsu to return to his usual patrol route before he was called in for the delivery mission. Back inside the compound, the three girls all watch Sasuke as he cradles the urn and walks into his room. While Fubuki is simply leaning against the wall, having already accepted death as part of a Shinobi's life when she lost her two teammates in the then Yuki no Kuni, Hana and Karin want to run up to Sasuke, wrap their arms around him and comfort him. When Sasuke closes the door behind him and can no longer be seen, the two girls' shoulders slump as Fubuki scoffs at their reaction and walks away. Glaring at Fubuki's retreating back, Karin and Hana rush up and start another argument with the former Yuki and Haru-nin.

Meanwhile, in his room, Sasuke moves away from the door after the girls have left the hallway, content that he is finally alone. Putting the urn on top of the nearest cabinet, Sasuke takes a seat at his desk and opens the scroll, having been instructed to do so by the ANBU. Committing the message to his mind, Sasuke reduces the scroll to ash as per the instruction on said object and scatters it to the winds. Walking to the windows, Sasuke looks up at the clear sky just as two ravens flew by. Frowning, Sasuke gathers his ninja gears and heads out to the training grounds. Noticing the expression on Sasuke's face, the three girls immediately become completely silent. Gathering their gears from their respective rooms, Fubuki, Hana, and Karin quickly follow Sasuke out of the compound.

"Sasuke-kun?" Karin whispers.

"Don't worry about me, I just want to get some training in."

"Maybe we can train with you," Hana says, "you know… like team training?"

"I don't see why not. Let…" Sasuke says before pausing and looking up, "so the dobe is back, that didn't take him long at all."

"The dobe…?" Karin says, "Naruto?"

"He should be at the tower right now."

"I thought he was supposed to be going through some top secret training and was supposed to be gone a long time," Hana says, "how is he back so soon?"

"Never underestimate his ability to learn," Sasuke says, smirking.

Suddenly, a large explosion rocks the edge of the village. While the girls are staring in shock, Sasuke turns toward Karin and orders her to use her power to check what happened. Before Karin can even start, a large fire cat rises up in the barren training grounds near the site of the explosion. Telling the girls to head to the Hokage Tower, Sasuke himself rushes toward the demon cat.

* * *

When Sasuke arrives at the scene, he spots six people in Akatsuki cloaks fighting the demon cat but before he can even jump into the fight, something crashes down from the sky and destroys one of the members.

"Naruto?" Sasuke mutters.

"Yugito-chan, fall back and protect the village," Naruto orders, "I'll handle them here."

"But Naruto-kun…" Yugito says, back in her human form.

"Go! I'll be fine."

Turning around and rushing out of the training ground, Yugito casts one glance toward Sasuke, whom nods to her and waves for her to move along. Once Yugito has cleared out of the area, Sasuke moves in next to Naruto and gets into his fighting stance.

"So you've gotten a new look," Sasuke says, "I hope you have some new skills to go along with it."

"Don't ever underestimate me Sasuke," Naruto says.

"We already seen six of the nine members," Sasuke says, "either they've been recruiting or something's not right."

"Look at that body. It looks completely mechanical," Naruto says, "I'd say it's the latter."

"To think that you can take out Shuradou this easily, you are stronger than my intelligence network indicates," one of the Akatsuki members says, "however, your resistance will be in vain. Surrender now Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi."

"So you're the leader of this group eh? How about you get out of my village and I'll consider not destroying you instead!"

"You cannot defy the will of god," the Akatsuki member says, "I will show you the true meaning of pain. Then perhaps you will understand why you don't stand a chance against us."

Before the remaining members can make a move, Naruto and Sasuke are driven back by a shower of paper shuriken. They are soon joined by Jiraiya, who was the original target of the weapons. Meanwhile, a young woman with short blue hair and wings made of paper dressed in the Akatsuki cloak hovers behind the five remaining members.

"Konan, Yahiko, I never would've thought that you two would be members of Akatsuki."

"Jiraiya-sensei, we do not wish to fight against you, so please do not get involved," Konan, the girl in the back, says.

"Our target is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi, you should leave while you still have the chance," Yahiko, the leader of the remaining Akatsuki members, says, "that includes you as well Uchiha Sasuke."

Behind Yahiko, another of the Akatsuki members summons some large being which swallows up the destroyed member before the destroyed member emerges again, completely restored.

"I fought against all of them before…"

"Are you sure Ero-Sennin?"

"The hair color was different, and I'm pretty sure that they were all dead by the time I was done with them."

"That might explain why that _thing_ looked more mechanical than human," Naruto mutters.

"Konan and Yahiko are from Ame, but what bothers me is that there's supposed to be another one of them."

"And you would know about that why?"

"I taught them back in Ame after Dainiji Ninkai Taisen," Jiraiya says, "the three of them were orphaned by the war when we found them."

"So that's why that woman called you sensei."

"And since you taught them, you must know their abilities as well," Sasuke says, "so what's the plan?"

"Like I said, there should be another one of them, and what concerns me more is their eyes."

"Eyes?" Naruto says, finally noticing the six Akatsuki's eyes, "some kind of Kekkei Genkai?"

"Rinnegan," Jiraiya says, "there are only two people I know of that has this ability and I know for sure that none of them possess that power."

"Which two are we talking about?" Naruto asks.

"The first was Rikudou Sennin. The second is Nagato, the person who isn't here right now."

"Rinnegan… Rikudou…" Sasuke says, "there are six of them and they called the one just got put back together Shuradou…"

"Shuradou eh?" Jiraiya says.

"Oi, teme, Ero-Sennin, care to fill me in?"

"The six paths of reincarnation of Buddhism, Tendou, Shuradou, Ningendou, Chikushoudou, Gakidou, and Jigokudou."

"And how would you know about all that teme?"

"I'm from a prestigious clan. I had to learn a lot more than just how to be a ninja when I was growing up."

"It appears that you will not leave," Yahiko says, "if you are done conversing, we should begin."

"The way he's talking, I'm guessing he's Tendou," Naruto says.

"Since you came back, you must have mastered Senjutsu training, am I correct?" Jiraiya mutters.

"That and then some. Why don't you deal with that woman in the back Ero-Sennin," Naruto says, "and teme can take cared of the guy spying on us."

"And leave you to take care of all six of them?" Sasuke says.

"Look, you're just going to get in the way staying here. I can deal with them."

"But…"

"Let's go Sasuke. If Naruto really learned as much as he claims, then we really would only be holding him back."

"Fine, but if they catch you. I'm going to bring you back then laugh in your face for the rest of your life."

"Well, that does it. Now I'm really motivated to beat them all," Naruto says, already entering sage mode.

"Don't get too cocky kid," Jiraiya says.

All three Konoha-nin rush up at the same time, with Naruto and Sasuke clearing a path for Jiraiya to go after Konan. Once Jiraiya chased Konan away to another training field, Sasuke vies off to the side and attacks a shocked Zetsu, leaving Naruto to deal with the six remaining in the training ground.

"Now that they are out of the way, what do you say we get started."

"To be so foolish to think that you can face us by yourself, your arrogance truly knows no bounds Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi."

"Well then Yahiko-nii-chan, let's see what you can really do then," Naruto says before thinking to himself, 'the big one in the back can revive the others, I have to get rid of that one first. But I still have no idea what the other five can do.'

Eying the six paths wearily, Naruto fires a bunch of kunai at his opponents before jumping back, designed to hit the path capable of bringing back the dead if the five in front attempts to dodge. Yahiko simply smiles and moves in front of the others and deflects them away with his power.

'So that one blocks physical attacks, let's see how you do against Ninjutsu.'

Forming hand seals and making sure he uses the proper elemental chakra, Naruto uses Fuuton Renkuudan against the six paths only to have another path move in and absorb the attack with the others all staying in their spots, almost mocking Naruto's efforts.

'That one absorbs chakra based attacks, I need to get around those two and the three behind them to get to the one in the back.'

"Do you finally start to comprehend the difference in our level of power," Yahiko says, "despair in knowing there is nothing you can do as we extract the Kyuubi and the Nibi."

Suddenly, the path that was brought back to life fires a barrage of projectiles. Smirking, Naruto watches as the missiles descends upon him before taking a deep breath and uses Fuuton Daitoppa to send the missiles awry. Taking advantage of the smokescreen created by the techniques and the missiles, Naruto circles around the group, hoping to catch the path in the back unaware. However, a large rhino suddenly comes through the smokescreen forcing him to dodge away before being kicked into the trees by another path.

"Using those weird missiles, summoning, and taijutsu, that covers all six of them," Naruto mutters, "to show me what each of them are capable of… and he calls _me_ arrogant."

Looking up toward the six paths, Naruto forms two Kage Bunshin before moving them in front of him and have them go through hand seals together. The chakra absorbing path moves in front of the other five paths while the summoning path brings out several other deformed beasts. Completing the sequence of seals, a large number of ice mirrors materializes and surrounds all six paths as well as the summons. Before they can try to break any of the mirrors, the Kage Bunshin releases the Bakuretsu Hyoushou and the resulting explosion destroys the summoning path in the back and all his summons as well as the chakra absorbing path in front who was trying to absorbing the attack. The restoration path is safely hidden in the middle by the summons and the other three paths, who suffered minor injuries from the blast.

"Oodama Rasengan!"

The other four paths look up to see Naruto charging in right after the blast with the giant ball of chakra aiming right for the flatfooted restoration path standing between Yahiko and the charging Naruto. Shuradou fires off almost every missile in its arsenal trying to stop Naruto but the Oodama Rasengan simply destroys them on contact. Just as he's about to reach his target, the taijutsu path moves in the way and takes the hit himself. The threat averted, the remaining three paths all leap back away from Naruto.

"To think you are capable of destroying Chikushoudou, Gakidou, and Ningendou in such a short amount of time. You surpassed my expectations Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi," Yahiko says before noticing the marks around Naruto's eyes, "Senjutsu… of course. You are Jiraiya-sensei's student after all. However, you luck ends now."

"Senjutsu Rasenrengan!"

Yahiko barely got the last word out before a loud crash next to him disrupted him. A Kage Bunshin descended from the sky and destroyed the restoration path before dispelling. Turning his attention back to Naruto in anger, Yahiko barely dodge away from the charging Naruto but Shuradou behind him took the full blow of Naruto's Senjutsu Oodama Rasengan.

"Now it's just you and me," Naruto says, standing up from amongst Shuradou's destroyed parts.

"Jigokudou and Shuradou as well. I have truly underestimated you Namikaze Naruto," Yahiko says, "but you will come to learn that I'm much different than those five. I will simply replace those five once I have captured you and Nibi. I think your corpse will be most useful."

"Corpses… is that all they are to you? Ero-Sennin did say that he was sure he killed all of them before already…" Naruto says before his eyes suddenly widens, "you and Konan-nee-chan both have those weird metal piercings too, and there is one of you missing… does that mean… the last one is the one controlling all these bodies."

"To come up with this conclusion just from one simple sentence, you are indeed full of surprises Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi."

"So where are you hiding Nagato-nii-chan."

"That is something you will never find out."

"Guess I'm just going to have to beat it out of you."

Creating a Kage Bunshin, Naruto and the clone both raise their hands as a column of sand suddenly rises up and swallows up Tendou, leaving only the face exposed. Putting their hands together, Naruto and the clone force the column to condense into a sphere and lifts the sphere into the air.

"Sabaku Kyuu… I believe this is Ichibi's technique," Tendou says, "however, it's hardly adequate to contain me! Shinra Tensei!"

The sand sphere explodes outward, freeing Tendou from its imprisonment. Before Naruto can continue the assault, Tendou uses Suiton: Bakusui Shouha while still in the air to force Naruto away. Instead of being forced away by the tidal wave, Naruto uses the water in combination of his Fuuton: Rasengan to form the Gufuu Suika no Jutsu and make use of the smokescreen to hide his location.

"Such a trick cannot fool a god like me. Shinra Tensei: Seiatsu!"

Just as Naruto is about to charge through the smokescreen to attack, a large force suddenly crashes down from Tendou, chasing away all the smoke and crushing Naruto to the ground. By the time he can move again, he can see that the entire area had turned into a crater by the last attack.

"I can't even get close to him," Naruto mutters as Tendou finally lands on the ground, "how the heck am I going to attack him if I can't get close to him."

"Perhaps now you will finally surrender Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi."

"Not a chance!" Naruto screams, "you're not the only one with an ace up your sleeve."

Reaching into his weapons pouch, Naruto fires five kunai at Tendou, who simply tilts his head to dodge the first before using Shinra Tensei to block the other four. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto fires more weapons toward Tendou only for the same thing to happen. He would dodge away from the first few before blocking the rest with his technique.

'So he can't hold that technique forever and he can't use it in succession,' Naruto thinks to himself as he dodges away from Tendou's Suiton techniques, 'but how big of a window do I have?'

"It seems your control of nature chakra has finally abandoned you," Tendou says, breaking Naruto out of his thoughts, "this will be over soon enough."

"I have more than just nature chakra. Let's see how you do against the power you so desperately want to capture!" Naruto says before thinking to himself, 'I can probably go six, seven if I really want to push it. Eight is probably too much even with my dad acting as the buffer. All right, six it is.'

The ground starts trembling as tail after tail start sprouting from Naruto's backside, stopping only when six tails are flowing freely. When the transformation is finished, Naruto is standing on all four with the youko no koromo covering his entire body. Opening his mouth, Naruto gathers chakra to his mouth and fires the Bijuudama at Tendou. Raising his hands, Tendou tries to deflect the Bijuudama with the Shinra Tensei only to be pushed back by the power of the Bijuudama. Despite his hands trembling from chakra burn, the technique served its purpose of keeping the Bijuudama away from him. Even so, seeing the power of the Jinchuuriki greatly disturbed Tendou. Moving after his opponent, Naruto pauses briefly when he sees Tendou raises his hands.

"Banshou Tenin: Doumetsu!"

Digging his paws into the ground, Naruto waits until just before Tendou uses his technique to charge in. However, instead of being pushed away, the technique actually draws Naruto toward Tendou, making him lose his footing. Using the momentum of Naruto's charge as well as his own technique, Tendou pushes Naruto into the air before following up with a second technique.

"Chibaku Tensei!"

Loose rocks from around the training ground rises up into the air and slams against Naruto's body. Soon enough, a large sphere of stone and earth hovers above the training ground, holding the six tails form within. Just as Tendou is about to relax thinking that the battle is finally over, tail after tail punches through the stone sphere until eight tails emerges and the sphere crumbles away, revealing Naruto's eight tails form. Inside his mind, Minato is working frantically to help Naruto regain control.

"Come on son, snap out of it," Minato says, trying to drain off enough of Kyuubi's youki so Naruto can regain control.

"Huh… what? Dad?" Naruto says groggily, "what's going on?"

"Snap out of it. You just went eight tail."

"Eight tails? And I just told myself not to push beyond seven."

"You still have a fight to finish. Get back out there."

"Right."

Closing his eyes, Naruto tries to regain his focus before opening his eyes again. Looking up, Naruto is just in time to roll out of the way of the Kokushin. Kicking the blade out of Tendou's hands, Naruto manages to land a solid punch before Tendou can use his techniques. Looking at Naruto, Tendou can see the sage markings around Naruto's eyes again.

"Sage mode once again. You are starting to become an annoyance," Tendou says.

"I can say the same about you," Naruto says, "I have people worried about me back home so I can't waste any more time here. Let's end this. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Sending his clones to attack Tendou, Naruto stays back with one last clone and gathers chakra to his right hand. With the clones blocking Tendou's sight of Naruto, Tendou simply uses Shinra Tensei to cast aside and destroy all the clones. As the Shinra Tensei dies down, Naruto fires the Rasenshuriken at Tendou. Even from amongst the smokescreen created by the destroyed clones, Tendou still senses the massive chakra coming through the smoke. However, he doesn't have enough time to use the Shinra Tensei again so he opted to dodge away from the incoming attack. As soon as the massive ball of chakra passes him, the Rasenshuriken turns into another Naruto clone and the clone fires a kunai at Tendou's feet. Seeing that the weapon poses no threat, Tendou simply sidesteps the kunai and let it land harmlessly next to him. Looking back toward the real Naruto, Tendou is about to taunt him for his failure once again when Naruto disappears in an orange flash. Stunned, Tendou doesn't have enough time to react to Naruto suddenly appearing right next to him, right where the kunai landed moments before. Nor does he have enough time to defend himself against the Senjutsu Oodama Rasengan in Naruto's hand. Rushing up to the downed body of Tendou, Naruto removes all the piercing he can see on Yahiko's body to make sure that Nagato can't control it again. Looking around, Naruto picks up the Kokushin that he knocked out of Tendou's hand earlier and stabs himself in the hand with it. Using his nature chakra, Naruto traces the signal back to where Nagato is hiding.

* * *

Throwing the Kokushin away, Naruto destroys it along with all the piercing he removed from Yahiko's body with another Oodama Rasengan before picking up Yahiko's body and heading toward where Nagato is hiding. When he arrives, he is greeted by the arriving Jiraiya and Sasuke along with an ANBU accompanying the Uchiha.

"Ero-Sennin, teme, how did you guys get here?"

"I managed to follow Konan for a while before I lost her. Then I found you heading this way and followed you instead."

"That little plant man managed to get away from me then I saw you running this way and followed you."

"You guys should head back. Let me handle this."

"Sorry Naruto, but they are my students."

"I believe we have a right to be here as well Naruto," Sasuke says, "we won't interfere, but I want to see who my brother was working for this whole time."

"And the ANBU?" Naruto asks, eying the person wearily.

"He stays with us," Sasuke says.

Turning back toward the massive tree in front of him, Naruto is about to punch through the bark when pieces of paper moves aside, revealing Nagato and Konan waiting inside.

"Neat trick," Naruto says, walking inside and leaning Yahiko's body against the side.

"Nagato, what happened to you!" Jiraiya asks, seeing the condition his last student is in, "what happened to all three of you?"

"Jiraiya-sensei…," Konan says, "surely you have some inkling of what happened."

"No I don't. My spies could never get into Ame."

"Then my technique was more successful than I thought," Nagato says, "you already know everything that happened to us up to the point you left, so we'll just start from there."

"After you left, Yahiko, Nagato, and I gathered some like-minded shinobi together and formed Akatsuki," Konan says, "our purpose was to create a better Ame so that orphans like us will never appear again in Ame. We even attracted the attention of Sanshouuo no Hanzou and he kidnapped me to force Yahiko and Nagato to meet with him."

"Hanzou was afraid of our power and laid a trap for us with the help of a Konoha-nin. During the battle that followed, Yahiko was killed and I used one of the forbidden techniques with my eyes and ended up as I am now."

"After Yahiko died, we realized that to create true peace, we need to spread our influence beyond Ame. That is why Akatsuki became what it is today, and that is why we are capturing Jinchuuriki," Konan says, "to gather all the Bijuu and make use of their power to influence the shinobi villages to abandon their militaristic ways."

"To rule by fear, how do you ever hope to achieve true peace that way," Naruto says.

"Do not speak of things you know nothing of child!" Nagato screams, "what do you know of our suffering!"

"Do you think you are the only orphans in the world. How do you think I lived all this time!" Naruto screams back, "my father sealed the monster that almost leveled my entire village in me by killing himself! I grew up by myself in this place and for the first twelve years of my life had almost no one that truly cared about me and almost everyone in the village wanted me to just disappear from the face of the earth! They even go out of their way to make sure that my life is as miserable as possible! Don't tell me I don't know anything about suffering!"

While Nagato showed no emotion at all to Naruto's outburst, everyone else are either shocked by the revelation or has a guilty look on their face, even Konan. Reaching into his clothes, Naruto pulls out a small book and holds it in front of his face.

"To think that Ero-Sennin thought highly enough of you to think that you can actually change this world for the better," Naruto says, throwing the book at Nagato, "he wrote a whole story of a savior of the world based on you and dedicated it to the three of you. I only happened to get the hero's name because my parents were inspired by the hero of the story so much!"

The book hits Nagato in the chest and falls to the ground with a thud. Bending down, Konan picks up the book and sees the note on the back cover of the book. Eyes glistening with unshed tears, Konan holds it up so Nagato can see the note as well.

"This page… wasn't there in the book you left behind," Nagato says, looking toward Jiraiya before breaking down into a coughing fit.

"Nagato!" Konan says, checking on her friend.

"Chibaku Tensei took more out of me than I thought."

"I know you dream is to create an everlasting peace leader," the ANBU says, walking up, "but you're going about it the wrong way. Perhaps you should give this child a chance leader. He managed to change the destiny of the Uchiha clan and brought peace to the avenger's mind. Maybe he is the one who can achieve your ultimate dream."

"Who… are you?" Nagato says amidst his coughing fit.

Reaching up, the ANBU removes his mask, revealing Uchiha Itachi's emotionless face.

"So he managed to bring peace to you as well Itachi," Nagato says, "Jiraiya-sensei, do you trust this child as well?"

"I do," Jiraiya says without a hint of hesitation.

"Do you promise to fulfill everything Yahiko and I set out to do Namikaze Naruto?" Nagato asks.

"Nagato?" Konan says, looking toward her friend.

"Like I said, Chibaku Tensei took more out of me than I thought," Nagato says, "I don't think I have much longer in this world."

"I promise Nagato-nii-chan. Everything you and Yahiko-nii-chan set out to do, promised to do, I promise I'll complete it," Naruto says, "and I never break my promises."

"Good. Then I leave my dreams to you Namikaze Naruto. Prove to me that you deserve your name."

Suddenly, Nagato is caught up in another coughing fit. So much so that he starts coughing up blood. Alarmed, Konan starts patting her friend's back hoping to ease his suffering. Gesturing for her to step back, Nagato coughs up a large glob of blood as soon as Konan obliged.

"Nagato!" Konan screams.

"Jiraiya-sensei, Konan, help Naruto fulfill his promise to me."

"Don't worry Nagato. I'll put my life on the line to make sure our dream is achieved," Jiraiya says.

"Thank you, Jiraiya… sensei…"

"Nagato…" Konan whispers, slumping to the ground as Nagato takes his last breath.

"Konan-nee-chan… I'm sorry."

"Naruto. I'll make sure you keep your promise to Yahiko and Nagato," Konan says, "I'm going to tell you everything I know about the man behind Akatsuki, Uchiha Madara."

"Uchiha Madara? How is he still alive?" Itachi asks, "and why is it that I've never seen him in any of the meetings before?"

"You have, you just don't know he's Madara. Surely you can't forget someone as odd as Tobi."

"Tobi is Uchiha Madara?"

"Uchiha Madara… that name sounds kind of familiar…"

"Did you not pay any attention to the history classes at the academy!" Sasuke screams, throwing his hands up in the air exasperated.

"Hey, Mizuki was teaching half those classes," Naruto says, "it's not my fault he screwed up my education."

"What about the time we fought at the Valley of the End! One of the statue there was Shoudaime Hokage Senjuu Hashirama, the other was Uchiha Madara."

"Well excuse me for paying more attention to beating you than looking at the scenery."

"Are those two always like this Jiraiya-sensei?" Konan asks, shocked by the display of the two teenagers.

"With their little rivalry, I'd say this is pretty much par for the course."

"What has Nagato done leaving his dreams to this child."

"Oh they might look like they don't have a care in the world, but there is no one more dependable once they set their mind to doing something," Jiraiya says, "by the way, maybe you should save the debriefing for when you meet Tsunade-hime. She is the Godaime Hokage Konan."

"I should just give my report to you. I still need to take Nagato and Yahiko back to Ame."

"Wait, you're going back to Ame?" Naruto asks breaking off his argument with Sasuke, "but if this Uchiha Madara is really the hidden leader of Akatsuki, he's going to come after you once you go back now that you've turned your back on him."

"Then I will kill him myself or die trying."

"No! Nagato-nii-chan and Yahiko-nii-chan wouldn't want you to throw your life away like that. They would want you to see the peaceful world with your own eyes."

"Yeah, beside, Naruto did promise to fulfill _all_ of Nagato and Yahiko's dreams _and_ promises," Jiraiya says, "if you go and die just like that, how can Naruto keep his promise to Nagato?"

"Jiraiya-sensei, perhaps now is not the best time to bring that up."

"Perhaps you're right about that. But Naruto is correct as well. You are too valuable an ally for us to lose just like that," Jiraiya says, "you're staying in Konoha and that's an order from your sensei."

"But Jiraiya-sensei!"

"No buts Konan. I should never have left the three of you behind like I did back then," Jiraiya says, "if I had took the three of you with me, perhaps Nagato and Yahiko would still be alive today. I'm not going to make the same mistake again with you."

"…Very well, Jiraiya-sensei."

"Great! So let's go and see Tsunade-baa-chan."

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author Note:** My thanks to goku90504 for pointing out grammatical errors and typos in the previous chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XXXV-**

When the group enters Tsunade's office, both Naruto and Sasuke are spotting blushes while Jiraiya is looking away from the group, particularly the young woman standing behind the two teenagers. Standing in front of the group, Itachi's face is hidden behind the ANBU mask, but Tsunade can spot the slight tilt of his head away from the group. Confused by the display of her ninjas, Tsunade turns her attention to the last person of the group. The young woman is currently wearing one of Naruto's spare cloaks, but Tsunade's attention is only focused on the blue hair and the paper flower ornament on her head. Tsunade has a sinking feeling that she should recognize the young woman from somewhere but she can't remember exactly where she had met this woman before. Instead of dwelling on that line of thought, Tsunade leans back in her chair and waits for the group to give their report.

"All right, so what happened exactly?"

"Well, Akatsuki attacked Yugito-chan trying to capture her," Naruto says, "that's why I left so suddenly."

"I know that already brat. I want to know what happened after you left the office."

Naruto spends the next half an hour recounting his fight with Pein and his talk with Nagato afterward. When he finished, Jiraiya, Sasuke, and Itachi also gave their reports regarding their fights and their view of the conversation.

"Naruto, you're going to be the death of me some day," Tsunade says, eying Konan wearily, "Jiraiya, Itachi, are you two sure that we can trust her?"

"I can vouch for her Tsunade," Jiraiya says, "Yahiko and Nagato are both dead. Naruto and I are the only ones she has left in this world."

"I can also tell you all I know about the brain behind Akatsuki's operation," Konan says, "without that man, Nagato would never have thought of capturing the Bijuu."

"Tell me everything about Akatsuki, from its foundation to how it got to be what it is today to everyone that's still a part of that organization," Tsunade says.

Nodding her head, Konan takes a seat in one of the chairs and begins recounting her tales. By the time she finishes, Tsunade casts a weary glance towards Jiraiya before calling out to Shizune to ask the Sandaime to come to the Hokage's office. Gesturing for the youngsters to move to the side, Tsunade leans back in her chair and glances out the windows.

"Shizune said you were looking for me Tsunade?" Sarutobi asks as he enters the office fifteen minutes later.

"Yes Sarutobi-sensei, please take a seat," Tsunade says, "now Konan, please describe that Konaha-nin that you mentioned."

Casting a confused glance toward Tsunade, Konan nods her head and instead of describing the Konaha-nin in words, Konan reaches for the garbage and extracts several pieces of paper and creates a model of the person with the junk paper.

"Danzou."

"What is going on Tsunade?"

"Sarutobi-sensei, have you ever assigned Danzou and a group of Konoha ANBU to assist Sanshouuo no Hanzou to quell a rebellion in Ame?"

"Of course not. Why would I send a member of the council out on a mission."

"Just the ANBU then?" Tsunade asks.

"No. I don't even recall that there ever was a rebellion in Ame," Sarutobi says, "you have yet to tell me what's going on Tsunade."

"This young woman here is an orphan from Ame that Jiraiya took under his wing," Tsunade says, "she witnessed Danzou's participation in the extermination of the rebels."

"Revolutionaries," Konan says, "we succeeded in removing the tyrant Hanzou."

"Uh… right, revolutionaries, sorry about that," Tsunade says as Konan nods, "regardless, from what you told me Sarutobi-sensei, Danzou did this on his own with his own squad of ANBU."

"We've let him off the hook on too many things, this is the first concrete piece of evidence we have on him," Jiraiya says, "we have to do something about him this time."

"We've only managed to deal with the Hyuuga clan, the other clan's elders and the civilian council still supports Homura and Koharu and they still support Danzou," Tsunade says, "I'm still uncomfortable about the fact that he has a personal army."

"He is under the illusion that what he is doing is for the good of Konoha," Sarutobi says, "I will talk to him about that and make him see the errors of his ways."

"No offense Sarutobi-sensei, I doubt he will be willing to listen much less change his way," Jiraiya says.

"We don't have much of a choice. We have to call a full clan head meeting and hope that we have enough clan heads on our side," Tsunade says, "Naruto, Sasuke, you two are to take the Namikaze, Uzumaki, and Uchiha seats in the clan head meeting. We need as many votes on our side as we can get."

"Should we talk to them first to gauge their response?" Naruto asks.

"No, I don't want any information leaking out whether we trust them or not," Tsunade says, "if we don't deal with him in one shot, we might just as well have detonated a time bomb in the middle of Konoha."

"Um, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asks through the door.

"What is it Shizune?"

"A Kumo delegation had just arrived and is requesting an audience with you regarding a very important matter Tsunade-sama."

Casting a confused glance at everyone in the room, Tsunade gestures for Naruto, Sasuke, Konan, and Itachi to stand aside and for Jiraiya and Sarutobi to flank her before telling Shizune to send them in.

"Greetings Hokage-sama," the leader of the delegation, a young woman with blonde hair and an impressive bust that immediately drew Jiraiya's attention says.

"Oi ya old letch! If you don't stop staring at Samui's chest I'm gonna rip those eyes right outta ya!"

The group turn their attention on the dark skinned woman standing behind Samui from the outburst. Balling her fist, Tsunade swings her arm out and hits Jiraiya below the belt, causing him to double over before sending him crashing to the walls completely knocked out with a kick, all while staying in her seat. This time, it's the three members Kumo delegation that stare at the Hokage in shock. They've heard stories about the slug sannin's strength, but hearing about it is one thing, and seeing it up close is quite another. They only managed to snap their jaws shut when Tsunade gestures for the ANBU to stand next to her and take over Jiraiya's place.

"So for what purpose did the Raikage send a delegation to Konoha," Tsunade asks, "Kumo and Konoha have not interacted with each other since the Hyuuga incidents… both of them."

"Yes, Raikage-sama wishes to express his apologies for those unfortunate incidents. We are here for two purposes," Samui says, putting a scroll on the Hokage's desk, "first, Raikage-sama had sent delegations to each of the four other great nations with messages calling for a Summit of the Five Kage."

"Summit of the Five Kage?" Sarutobi asks, "may I inquire as to what happened for the Raikage to take such a drastic step?"

"That is related to the second purpose of my visit, but may I ask who I am speaking to?"

"This is Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha and my sensei," Tsunade says.

"My apologies for my disrespect Sandaime-sama," Samui says, bowing slightly and causing both Sarutobi and Itachi to look away lest they incur Tsunade's wrath, "my sensei and Hachibi Jinchuuriki, Killer Bee, was recently captured by a group called the Akatsuki. More specifically, by Hoshigaki Kisame and two new recruits that formerly belonged in the ranks of Orochimaru. Kumo understands that Konoha took in several Oto refugees as well as former Kiri-nin Momochi Zabuza. We would like to speak with them to gain any information we can obtain regarding those shinobi responsible."

"I see. I shall make arrangements for the meetings," Tsunade says, "however, we have just suffered an attack by Akatsuki as well aiming to capture one of our Jinchuuriki and we need to take care of certain internal businesses before such meetings can take place. Would you be willing to wait a few days?"

"Of course Hokage-sama. But we would like to request a place to stay while we wait and we would like to express our utmost sense of urgency in the matter and hope that you can arrange this meeting as soon as possible."

"Yes, of course," Tsunade says, looking over to the side, "Naruto, please show the Kumo delegation to the best hotel Konoha has to offer. And remember that you have a meeting to attend at three in the afternoon."

* * *

Leading the Kumo delegation out of the Hokage Tower, Naruto takes them to the main street leading toward the hotel Tsunade mentioned. Looking back toward the three moving rigidly through the crowd, Naruto decides to strike up a conversation to lift the tense atmosphere.

"So, what are your names?"

"My name is Samui and this is Karui," the Kumo kunoichi says gesturing to the dark skinned woman to her right before turning to the dark skinned man to her left, "and this is Omoi."

"My name is Namikaze Naruto. Nice to meet you."

"Namikaze? As in Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou Namikaze?" Karui asks.

"Oh, that's the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, he's my father."

"You are the Yellow Flash's son?" Omoi asks.

"That's right."

"Kumo wasn't aware that Yondaime Hokage-sama had a son."

"Yeah, I didn't know until I turned sixteen a couple of months ago either Samui-san," Naruto says, "too many enemies that would've wanted me dead and all."

"Of course. I understand," Samui says, "Hokage-sama said that Konoha has recently suffered an attack by Akatsuki?"

"Yeah, ended just a couple of hours before you got here actually."

"May I ask what happened to the Jinchuuriki?"

"Well, as you can see, I'm all right. It's not the first attack we repelled."

"You are the Jinchuuriki?" Karui asks, staring at him wide-eyed.

"Yeah, Kyuubi."

"How can you be so casual about it?" Omoi asks.

"Oh, I accepted it as a part of me a long time ago."

"So you've made peace with your Bijuu?" Samui asks, "I thought our sensei and our… other Jinchuuriki were the only ones capable of that."

"Other Jinchuuriki?" Naruto asks, casting a sideways glance at the blonde kunoichi, "what happened to him?"

"Her. She was exiled from Kumo so it would be easier for her to hide from Akatsuki," Samui says with a hint of hurt in her tone.

"Wouldn't it be better for the two Jinchuuriki to stay together and protect each other?"

"That's what Raikage-sama thought as well, but the council overrode his decision after hearing about the attack in Suna," Karui says, putting a hand on Samui's shoulder.

"I see," Naruto says, "please excuse me for a moment."

Creating a Kage Bunshin, Naruto sends him off to the supermarket nearby. Looking at the Konoha-nin in confusion, the three Kumo-nin waits until Naruto resumes his walk before questioning him about the clone.

"Oh, I'm just running low on food so I sent the clone out to restock my supplies."

"Convenient means of using a solid Bunshin," Omoi says.

"Yeah. If not for the village needing the D-Rank missions to torture the fresh out of the academy Genins, I would've taken cared of most of those with my Bunshin."

"All the D-Rank missions?" Omoi asks.

"Yeah, I can create a ton of Bunshin in one go," Naruto says, "now where were we… oh yeah, the other Jinchuuriki from Kumo."

"Yes… Yugito was a sweet, if somewhat mischievous girl," Samui says, sighing.

"Sounds like you were close to her."

"She often worked with our sensei to control her Bijuu, so we've spent quite a bit of time with each other."

"So do you have any idea what happened to her?"

"Last we heard she was attacked by two Akatsuki members," Karui says, "oh, just wait till we get our hands on those bastards."

"If you mean Hiden and Kakuzu, you're a bit late."

"What? What do you mean?" Omoi asks.

"Akatsuki works in pairs, Sasori and Deidara were sent after Gaara, Itachi and Kisame were sent after me. That leaves the pair that attacked me today, and Hiden and Kakuzu," Naruto says, "those two came after me once too, but we already took cared of them."

"You… already killed them?" Karui asks, incredulous, "and you already fought off three attempts from Akatsuki?"

"Me and my fellow Konoha-nins. We don't let one of our own face off against our enemies."

"If only the council in Kumo would think that way," Samui says spitefully.

"Can't say the council here in Konoha likes me all that much either," Naruto says as he suddenly pauses, "seems like I touch on a sad topic for you guys. As an apology how about I show you around town to get your minds off that? After that I'll take you to the hotel."

"We appreciate it Naruto-san," Samui says, "but don't you have a meeting to get to?"

"I still have a few hours before I have to go."

"Just go along with it Samui. Won't be the first person to put his neck on the line for you," Omoi says, "as oppose to Karui here. No one would want a flat chested girl like her."

Samui turns and glares at Omoi while Karui has the man in a grappling hold as she bashes the top of his head repeatedly. While the group is distracted, the clone that entered the supermarket hurries off back to the Namikaze compound. Naruto stays on the sidelines and waits for the two kunoichi's anger to subside before stepping in and saving Omoi all the while making the dark skinned Kumo kunoichi freeze and blush when he mentions that he thinks Karui is pretty as well.

"Flat… flattery will get you nowhere," Karui says, looking away blushing.

"But I thought you like it when guys complement you Karui-chan," a voice says behind the group.

"That voice…" Samui says, spinning around, "Yugito!"

"Hello Samui-chan," Yugito says, walking up next to Naruto, "and I see that you are as pathetic as ever Omoi."

"Oh be quiet Yugito," Omoi says, "we thought Akatsuki got you."

"Naruto-kun saved me before they can catch me," Yugito says, glomping said person.

"Yugito, are you two… together?" Karui asks as Yugito nods enthusiastically.

"I'm glad you found someone who can understand you Yugito," Samui says, smiling.

"Yeah, Naruto treats me and all the other girls really well."

"_Other_ girls?" Samui asks, eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, clan restoration act since he's the last Namikaze and all," Yugito says, "and he just saved me from Akatsuki again today."

"Wait, those two that attacked today were after you?" Karui asks.

"Yeah, they must have heard that Naruto-kun was out of the village and thought that this would be their best chance," Yugito says, nuzzling her cheek against Naruto's, "it's a good thing Naruto-kun made it back just in time to save me again."

"I don't think I need to tell you that she tends to be quite clingy to people she trusts," Samui says.

"You don't say," Naruto says, sarcastically.

"So what brings you guys here?"

"It's Killer Bee-sensei," Karui says.

"No way, how could Killer Bee-sensei…" Yugito whispers as Naruto wraps his arm around her shoulders, "I think it's just the three of us left now Naruto-kun."

"Three?" Omoi asks.

"Me, Yugito-chan, and Gaara, the Kazekage."

"I thought the Kazekage was…" Omoi says, "that was the intel we got in Kumo."

"We got there just in time to save him."

"And why couldn't you have saved Killer Bee-sensei too!" Karui screams, grabbing Naruto by the collar.

"Karui-chan, let Naruto-kun go!" Yugito says, trying to pull the two apart.

"It's not fair, why did sensei…"

"I know Karui-chan, I know how you feel," Yugito says, patting Karui on the back, "I miss him too."

"I don't think we are in any mood for sightseeing right now Naruto-san," Samui says, "so why don't you just show us to the hotel we are staying in."

"Um… right, please follow me."

* * *

After taking the Kumo delegation to the hotel, Naruto leaves the scene and let the four reminisce about the past. Instead of going home, Naruto heads off to Ichiraku and orders a large take out before heading off to the Hokage Monument. Setting down the food, Naruto begins eating at a sedated pace, thinking about what happened a few hours ago, what transpired just now, and what is going to take place in a few hours. Once he finishes, Naruto puts aside the empty bowls and begins meditating, hoping to get some advises from the two beings he trusts the most at the moment.

"Hello kit."

"Is something the matter Naruto?" Minato asks, noticing the look on his son's face, "thinking about Yugito's sensei?"

"She's right. From what Konan-nee-chan said, if Killer Bee really was captured by Akatsuki, Gaara, Yugito-chan, and I are the only Jinchuuriki left in this world."

"Be grateful that there are still the three of you left Naruto, and don't dwell on the others," Kyuubi says.

"The fox is right. You are just one man. You can only do so much," Minato says, "don't worry about what that Karui woman said, she just wanted to vent her frustration at not being able to help her sensei."

"They looked so sad, like how Konan-nee-chan looked when Nagato-nii-chan died," Naruto says, "and now we find out that this Madara person is behind all this and the fight is not over yet. How many more people have to die before this is all over?"

"I know that Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan placed all their faith in you Naruto, but don't let the pressure get to you," Minato says, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "as heartless as it is for me to say this, shinobi like us die all the time, most in battle during a mission. As long as you did the best you could, that is all that you can do."

"To create a peaceful world, do you think it can really be done dad?" Naruto asks, "when there are people in my own village that I might need to fight just to maintain stability?"

"Danzou had always been a problem ever since Sandaime-sama's first reign," Minato says, "it's really only because Sandaime-sama tolerated him that he is still alive today. But it seems that even Sandaime-sama is at the end of his patience with Danzou now. If the root is rotten, then the tree cannot stand. We have to tear them out and hope that the tree can survive."

"Do you think it can?"

"The tree Shoudaime-sama planted has grown to be very strong Naruto. I have no doubt that it will," Minato says, "everyone chose to place their faith in you for a reason Naruto. You are stronger than you think. If anyone can bring peace to the world, it's you. It starts here in Konoha today, and when the Summit of the Five Kage comes, I'm sure you can influence the other Kage as well."

"Summit of the Five Kage… what is that anyway?" Naruto asks, "Tsunade-baa-chan and jiji looked so shocked when they heard it."

"They should. It's not exactly a very common occurrence Naruto," Minato says, "the Summit of the Five Kage is exactly what it's name suggests. It's a meeting between the five Kage at a neutral site to discuss the state of the ninja world. If the Raikage is calling this meeting because the Hachibi Jinchuuriki is captured, then it's probably going to focus on the threat of the Akatsuki."

"I see."

"Before we can get to that point though, we still have to deal with Danzou," Minato says, "so let's focus on the task at hand here and we will deal with things together as they come. I'll be by your side, forever if the fox has any say in it."

"Trust me, you won't be going anywhere before your son dies of old age," Kyuubi says.

"Thanks dad, I feel much better now," Naruto says, as he fades away from the mind scape, "I'll leave you two here to bicker about whatever it is that you two constantly bicker about. I still have an old war hawk to deal with."

"You always were better at giving pep talks than I was," Kyuubi says as Naruto disappears, "even back in the days of Kushina."

"What's the occasion? You actually admit that you are not good at something?"

"Don't start puny human. I'm in no mood for bickering right now," Kyuubi says, "I need to prepare for the battles myself. I doubt this is something that can be resolved peacefully."

"…Yes, Danzou isn't one to give up easily," Minato says, "this is yet another difficult battle that Naruto must face."

* * *

Even though the meeting is not supposed to take place until three in the afternoon, Naruto arrives at the empty council chamber fifteen minutes early. Walking up to the seats that his parents would've sat in before, Naruto traces the details on the chairs and the desks thinking about how it must have been back then, when the most important decisions made in this room was how to proceed with developing the infrastructures of the village.

"That chair seems to have drawn your interest," a voice says behind Naruto.

"Hiashi-jii-san!" Naruto says, spinning around, "when did you come in? I didn't even hear the door."

"You were just too focused on the seats," Hiashi says, "you probably should sit down. The rest of the clan heads should be here soon."

Slowly all the clan heads start filing into the room. Each one looks at Naruto sitting in the Uzumaki clan's seat in confusion before moving toward their own. Eventually, Tsunade enters the chamber with Sarutobi Hiruzen and Uchiha Sasuke. Seeing another teenager attending the meeting, the other clan heads finally realize that whatever they are going to be discussing is going to be major, especially when the Sandaime himself is taking the Sarutobi seat instead of sending Asuma like he usually does. Gesturing for everyone to settle down, Tsunade turns toward the door as Shimura Danzou walks in.

"Why did you call me to a clan head meeting Hokage-sama?"

"There has been an issue that was brought to my attention that I feel the clan heads need to know about," Tsunade says, "you are here because I feel that your insight into the matter would be helpful."

"And what does this issue entail?" Danzou asks.

"Tell Jiraiya to bring her in," Tsunade says to Itachi in his ANBU gears standing next to her.

Nodding his head, Itachi leaves through the side door. While they wait, Tsunade orders another ANBU to set up a chair off to the side for Danzou away from Tsunade and the clan heads. Watching the old war hawk, Naruto leans toward Hiashi sitting next to him.

"Hey Hiashi-jii-san, why does Danzou have those bandage over his right eye?" Naruto whispers.

"Scars of battle from the ninja wars I suppose. I don't think I really heard about how he lost that eye."

Nodding his head in acceptance, Naruto leans back in his chair and scans the crowd. When his eyes catch those of Sasuke's, the two subtly nod toward each other before resuming their previous activities as they wait for Jiraiya to appear.

"My apologies for the delay Hokage-sama, there was a slight disturbance," Itachi says, "Jiraiya-sama and your guest are outside awaiting permission to enter."

Glancing toward Danzou, Hiruzen notice a slight movement when the ANBU mentioned that there was a disturbance. The movement was so subtle that anyone with lesser experience in dealing with the man would have missed it. As can be seen through Naruto and Sasuke who were both watching Danzou but completely missed the flinch. When the two people walk through the door however, everyone can see the clear look of discomfort on Danzou's face. Just as everyone who is in the dark as to the identity of the young woman standing next to Jiraiya is wondering what is the connection between Danzou and the young woman, Tsunade raises her hands and calls for everyone's attention.

"The reason I called this meeting is due to some disturbing news that I've received recently," Tsunade says, "as I'm sure you are all aware, there was an Akatsuki attack earlier today. There target was the Nibi Jinchuuriki Nii Yugito, formerly of Kumo…"

Almost everyone in the room turn their attention toward Hiashi as soon as they heard the word. Instead of seeing the expression of anger and hatred like they were expecting, Hiashi remains as impassive as ever. Most credit the lack of reaction to the Hyuuga's famous cool heads, but to those who worked closely with the Hyuuga clan head, they know that the Kumo incident is not something that Hiashi takes lightly.

"However, Naruto returned from his training just in time to halt the attack and defeated the Akatsuki members whom infiltrated the village," Tsunade says, "in the process, Naruto convinced this young woman, a former member of the Akatsuki…"

At that word, chaos erupts in the chamber, with some demanding that she be turned over to the Torture and Interrogation department while others asking for outright execution. Trembling in anger, Tsunade almost slams the table in front of her to the floor below when Jiraiya slams his fist onto the wall behind him, shocking everyone in the room.

"Konan happens to be my student. So if any of you have anything bad to say about her, you can take it up with me!" Jiraiya screams.

"Based on the information she provided, we have some grave concerns regarding the formation of Akatsuki," Tsunade says when she has everyone's attention again, "first of all, we have just discovered that Uchiha Madara is the real mastermind behind the actions of Akatsuki."

Chaos erupts again with the news but before things can get out of hand, Tsunade flares her chakra to recapture everyone's attention.

"Regarding the second point, Shimura Danzou, Sandaime-sama already ordered the complete disbandment of the ANBU branch Ne. However, the reason that Jiraiya's students partake in such skewed views of the Akatsuki is due to your illegal interference in an internal matter of Ame. Not only did your action drove them to partake in much more violent conducts in response resulting in their attack on Konoha today, but your took such action without permission from Sandaime-sama. How do you respond to those charges?"

"So this is why you called a clan head meeting instead of a full council meeting," Danzou says, "the only reason I did all those things was for the good of Konoha. My only regret is that I couldn't kill them then and prevent the attack today."

"Shimura Danzou has admitted to the charges and we have heard his defense. We will now vote on the appropriate punishment," Tsunade says.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Konan, and Danzou all stare at the clan heads as they discuss amongst themselves the ultimate fate of the head of Ne. However, Naruto and Sasuke notice that there are a large number of clan heads who supported absolving Danzou of all charges despite the weak excuse. Looking back toward Danzou, Naruto sees the muscle around his right eyes tightening as though he is trying to squint at something.

"Hiashi-jii-san, can you take a look at Danzou's right eye with your Byakugan?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto, he doesn't have…"

"Please, Hiashi-jii-san."

Nodding his head, Hiashi activates his Kekkei Genkai and uses the power of the near 360 degrees field of vision to watch Danzou while his back is toward the veteran ninja. Eyes widening, Hiashi slams his fist on the table and spins around, not even bothering to deactivate his Kekkei Genkai.

"Danzou! Explain how you come to acquire Uchiha Shisui's Sharingan as you right eye and why you are using it on our esteemed clan heads!"

Hearing the name, both Sasuke and Itachi turn their attention toward Danzou while the clan heads who were supporting Danzou look like they just woke up from a daze. Raising his arm, Danzou summons two ANBU to his side as he stares down the other occupants in the room.

"Hold them off. I'm going to need that technique to deal with all of them."

Without saying a word, the two Ne ANBU steps between Danzou and all the other occupants in the room. Leaving their seats, Yamanaka Inoichi and Aburame Shibi move to confront the two Ne officers.

"So you have abandoned your clan to side with the rebel," Inoichi says, "it seems that I will have to clear the name of the Yamanaka clan with my own hands."

Standing next to Inoichi, Shibi remains his stoic and impassive self, but he never took his attention off the other Ne ANBU.

"Clansmen of yours I assume?" Shikaku says, walking up next to Inoichi and Shibi along with Chouza.

"Former clansmen," Shibi says, "and soon to be dead former clansmen."

While they are staring each other down, Itachi, still in his ANBU uniform, jumps up in the air and slashes down with his katana. Moving into the strike, the Ne officer from the Yamanaka clan grabs hold of Itachi's wrist while his fellow Ne officer moves in to attack only to be chased back by a wall of Kikaichuu.

"He can cause poison and even death with the merest of touches. So I suggest for you to stay back…" Shibi says, looking toward Itachi through his sunglasses, "ANBU-san."

Taking one glance at Shibi, Itachi nods his head and steps back, allowing Shibi to face his former clansman alone. Backing into a corner, Danzou disarms the mechanical contraptions on his right arm and unravels the bindings on his right eye and right arm, revealing Shisui's Sharingan in his right eye socket along with what appears to be Senjuu Hashirama's head on his right shoulder along with ten other Sharingan embedded in his right arm.

"Izanagi," Itachi mutters.

"What's Izanagi?" Sasuke asks.

"One of the ultimate Genjutsu techniques of the Uchiha clan," Itachi says, "along with Tsukuyomi and Kotoamatsukami. Except this Izanagi is forbidden to even members of the Uchiha clan."

"Why? What does it do exactly?"

"It allows the user to survive even death blows as though he is untouched," Itachi says, "the downside is that every time it is used, the user loses one of his Sharingan."

"He has ten on his arm plus Shisui's Sharingan."

"So we have to kill him twelve times," Naruto, who has been listening to the conversation, says.

"Naruto, let me and ANBU-san take care of this," Sasuke says before muttering, "this is a fight for the honor of the Uchiha clan. Besides, your technique is a bit too flashy for a confined space like this."

Grumbling about the last part, Naruto grudgingly nods and steps back to stand guard near Konan in case anyone gets any idea about attacking her in the chaos.

"Naruto, what are you…?"

"Just in case anyone has any funny ideas Konan-nee-chan," Naruto says.

"Shouldn't you be helping your companions instead?"

"Shibi-jii-san and Inoichi-jii-san's opponents are from their clans. They know how to deal with their opponents the best. I'll only get in the way if I try to help them. Sasuke and his friend know all about the techniques Danzou uses. Besides, Sasuke-teme is right. My offensive techniques are a bit too destructive for such a confined space like this. And most importantly, I trust that they can deal with this without much trouble."

"Trust…? I see."

"Do you think I'm too naïve?"

"No. After all, I also have companions that I trust with my life," Konan says, "why did you asks?"

"I just remembered someone I fought against before that's all," Naruto says, "I'll tell you about it once things settle down."

Back in the fights, Inoichi, with help from Shikaku and Chouza, had already dealt with the Yamanaka Ne ANBU. Shibi, though tentative in his attack due to his opponent's special abilities, has managed to prevent the Aburame Ne ANBU from helping Danzou. Sasuke already managed to take out three of Danzou's eyes with Chidori, Amaterasu, and Enton: Kagutsuchi. Itachi, not wanting to give out any more hints as to his survival, merely settles for serving as distraction to allow Sasuke to deal the killing blows. Catching onto their patterns, Danzou allows his reflexes honed by years of experience to avoid Itachi's strikes while focusing his entire attention on Sasuke, giving the pair even more trouble in dealing with Ne's head. Even with Tsunade and Jiraiya joining in to help, the group is no closer to dealing another death blow. Frustrated, Naruto puts a kunai in Konan's hands before throwing another one at Danzou's feet. Surprised by the weapon, the entire group pauses for a brief moment and look toward the weapon's originator. Disappearing suddenly, Naruto reappears in front of Danzou, right where the kunai he threw used to be, Fuuton Rasengan in hand. Slamming the technique into Danzou's stomach, forcing the veteran shinobi to use up another Sharingan, Naruto disappears again, this time reappearing next to Konan, his hand in Konan's hand in place of the kunai. The entire room enters a standstill witnessing the famed technique of the Yondaime Hokage in action again sixteen years after everyone believe that the technique is lost to the world.

Recovering first, Danzou blows a hole in the wall using a Mokuton technique gained from Senjuu Hashirama's cells implanted in his right shoulder. Leaving his two Ne ANBU behind, Danzou attempts to make a quick escape through the new exit. Sasuke and Itachi manages to follow Danzou out of the building before a swarm of Kikaichuu prevents anyone from following. By the time they manages to subdue the Aburame Ne ANBU, there are no traces of any of the three shinobi.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, Ero-Sennin, do you have everything in control here?"

"What are you thinking of doing Naruto?" Tsuande asks.

"I put a Hiraishin seal on Sasuke before he fought Danzou. I'm going to follow them to see what I can do to help," Naruto says before disappearing.

"He seems quite mature for his age," Konan says, walking up to the two Sannin.

"Heh. Don't let him fool you Konan," Tsunade says, "he has his flashes, but he can be as big an idiot as anyone."

"Should we not give chase Tsunade-sama?" Hiashi asks.

"Well, we don't really know where they are," Jiraiya says, "and given some of the techniques those three knows, we might just be getting in the way by going after them."

"Perhaps we should talk about your choice in ANBU selection instead Hokage-sama," Shibi says.

"What… what are you talking about?"

"ANBU's identities are supposed to be secrets, therefore it is only natural that everyone in this chamber has already figured out who that ANBU was," Shikaku says.

"We aren't demanding answers Hokage-sama, but perhaps if we know what is going on, we can help you in deflecting the full council query," Inoichi says.

"…Very well."

* * *

Using his Hiraishin, Naruto appears next to Sasuke, mildly surprising the Uchiha and his opponent. Ignoring his friend, he glances over toward Itachi, who has already unleashed Susanoo to block one of Danzou's Mokuton attacks. Stretching out his right arm, Itachi forms a kind of chakra weapon with Susanoo.

"Yasaka no Magatama…" Sasuke mutters, "to be able to utilize Susanoo to this extent…"

The size of the chakra weapon is simple too large for Danzou to dodge, forcing him to use up his fifth Sharingan eye.

"Naruto, what are you doing here," Itachi says, moving next to the two younger ninjas.

"Well, Sasuke didn't want me to fight in the council chamber because it's too confined for my techniques," Naruto says, "we're out in the open now. If you can use your Susanoo, I can use my techniques too."

"This environment suits Danzou as well. It allows him more room to avoid attacks," Itachi says.

"Which means we need to use attacks with wider radius," Sasuke says, "I guess we can use a bit of help from you. After all, mass destruction is your specialty."

"Heh, just name the attack you want me to use teme."

"I'm going to need a lot of fire and water dobe."

"If you can provide the fire, I can get you the water," Naruto says, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Putting their hands together, Naruto and his Kage Bunshin form the hand seals necessary for one of the few combination techniques he learned. Ice mirrors starts to form around Danzou, causing the other three shinobi to all look toward Naruto in shock.

"Hyouton Hijutsu: Bakuretsu Hyoushou!"

Trapped inside the ice mirror formation, Danzou is forced to use another Sharingan eye to save his own life.

"It seems you have mastered quite a few new tricks the past few months," Danzou says, dodging away from another Amaterasu from Sasuke, "perhaps I shouldn't have ordered those Ne ANBU to stop observing you."

"That's six down. Only six more to go," Naruto says.

Ignoring whatever Danzou is trying to say as a response to Naruto's taunts, Sasuke charges in, forcing Danzou to dodge away from the Uchiha's Chidori again. Trying to take back the initiative, Danzou spins around in midair and uses another Mokuton technique, trying to push Sasuke back toward the black fire from Sasuke's Amaterasu technique. Instead of moving as Danzou anticipated, Sasuke brings forth his own Susanoo, drawing from the black fire behind him to form Kokuen no Tate and burns away Danzou's technique. Raising up his arms, Sasuke directs Susanoo to use its bow to attack Ne's leader. Surprised by the speed of the fired arrow, Danzou is once again forced to use Izanagi to preserve his life. Having been forced to use up so many of his Sharingan this quickly causes Danzou to become slightly disoriented, so much so that he barely dodges away from the Totsuka no Tsurugi from Itachi's Susanoo, but in doing so jumps right into the path of Naruto's Raimei Rasengan he creating from the residue electricity from Sasuke's Chidori.

"Are you two all right?"

"Yeah, still needs a bit of time to adjust to the new Sharingan," Sasuke says, "these eyes doesn't wear down, but they still eat up a lot of chakra. I still need a bit of time to prepare for my technique too."

"Get some rest. I'll deal with him for a while," Naruto says.

"Be careful," Itachi says, "beside being known as Shunshin no Shisui, his eyes can cast powerful Genjutsu."

"Yeah, guess Akatsuki knows all about my weaknesses too," Naruto says, "Sasuke, when I give the signal, I'm going to need some normal fire, not those black fire from your Sharingan."

"Fine."

Reaching into his pouch, Naruto retrieves another Hiraishin Kunai and throws it at Danzou. Scoffing at the meek attempt in attack, Danzou merely turn his body and allow the kunai to pass harmlessly. Naruto disappears a split second after the kunai passed Danzou and reappears at the spot only to be caught by Ne's leader. Smirking, Naruto disappears in a puff of smoke, revealing it to be another Kage Bunshin. Seeing a shadow form around him, Danzou looks up and sees Naruto in the air above him getting ready to throw another kunai at him. This time, Danzou has to use a Mokuton technique to block the incoming weapon due to the fact that Naruto used the Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu in conjunction with the Hiraishin Kunai. Knowing the famed tactic of the Yondaime Hokage, Danzou quickly tries to escape from the center of the kunai field but is chased back by Sasuke's Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu. Activating the Hiraishin, Naruto appears right in front of the fire dragon, Rasengan in hand to absorb the fire chakra much like he would do for his lightning based Raimei Rasengan.

"Kouren Rasengan!"

Instead of driving the Rasengan into its target, Naruto throws the fire Rasengan at Danzou much like his Rasenshuriken. Landing short of its target, the Rasengan explodes, causing fire to race out like the petals to a lotus flower, incinerating Danzou and forcing him to use up another Sharingan.

"Heh, trying to add wind chakra to the Raimei Rasengan might be counterproductive because wind beats lightning, but adding it to the fire Rasengan just makes it that much stronger," Naruto says.

"Even learning how to manipulate and combine elemental chakra, impressive growth for such a short period of training," Danzou says, walking out of the fire storm completely unharmed, before thinking to himself, 'this farce has gone on for too long. If I attack one, one of the others moves in to help while the last attacks. I have to find a way to break up the three of them.'

Drawing upon Senjuu Hashirama's chakra, Danzou forms a series of hand seals and places his hands on the ground. Suddenly, massive trees sprout from the ground, turning the battle scarred barren land into a miniature forest and separating the three shinobi from each other's sight lines. However, Danzou's victory is short lived as a large swirling ball of wind chakra, a wall of black fire, and an ethereal sword devastates the miniature forest, returning the area to the wasteland it was moments before. To make matters worse for Danzou, the slight pause in fighting seems to have given Naruto the time while the tree supplied the nature chakra for Naruto to enter sage mode. Having witnessed Jiraiya's prowess in sage mode before, Danzou knows that the battle has just became even more difficult. He has no desire to forfeit Shusui's Sharingan and loses the precious Kotoamatsukami Genjutsu, but with him down to his last embedded Sharingan, he realizes that he may have no choice in the matter. Of course, after observing the two young shinobi for so long through his Ne ANBU, Danzou knows all about Naruto's weakness toward Genjutsu, but he just used Kotoamatsukami in the council chamber and even with Senjuu Hashirama's cells, he still needs time to recover before he can use it again. Even then, he doesn't know how effective it would be against someone using sage mode. Cursing himself for not testing his eye's abilities against Jiraiya's sage mode before, Danzou can barely dodges from the charging Naruto but just as the young shinobi passes him, the punch missing by inches, Danzou is sent to the trees surrounding the clearing by Naruto's Kawazu Kumite. Wiping the blood from his lips, Danzou can barely dodges away from Naruto's Senjutsu: Rasengan only discover it was wielded by a clone and another Naruto is descending toward the airborne veteran with a much bigger variant of what he just dodged away from. Using his Mokuton technique, Danzou manages to block Naruto's strike while giving him a solid surface to move away from the barrage. Looking back toward the two Uchiha, Danzou discovers yet another Naruto standing next to his other two targets, Senjutsu: Rasenshuriken in hand. Controlling what little remained of the tree after blocking the Senjutsu: Oodama Rasengan, Danzou tries to stretch the wood to cover him as Naruto throws the swirling ball of destruction at him. Moving at at higher speed than its normal variant and tearing through the wood like it never existed, the Rasenshuriken rips Danzou in half, forcing him to use the last Sharingan in his arm in order to survive.

"There, every eye on his arm is done for," Naruto says, sage mode wearing out after using three consecutive Rasengan variants.

"We will take over from here Naruto," Itachi says, "it's time we take the first steps to redeeming the Uchiha clan by killing Danzou for good."

Taking a looking at Sasuke, Itachi takes a glance toward the sky before turning his attention toward Danzou. Forming hand seals at speed that even Danzou has difficulty copying with Shisui's Sharingan, Itachi attacks with Katon: Housenka Tsumabeni. Making use of flexibility defying his age in combination of small bursts of Mokuton chakra, Danzou manages to escape from the attack unscathed. Creating two Kage Bunshin before he lands, Itachi sends them off to engage Danzou. Neither Kage Bunshin put up much of a fight as they were pierced by trees from Danzou's Mokuton technique but both exploded with devastating effects to the area the moment they were hit through Bunshin Daibakuha, clearing the field from any sign of Danzou's Mokuton technique once again. However, the smokescreen from the explosion finally gave Danzou an opportunity to use one of his prized technique as a large Baku emerges from the smokescreen moments later. Making use of Baku's ability, Danzou manages to land his Fuuton: Shinku Renpa on Itachi, but Itachi's body breaks into a flock of crow, revealing it to be a Karasu Bunshin. Searching the battlefield for his opponent, the Sharingan and his reflex is the only thing saving Danzou from being beheaded by Itachi's ANBU sword. Looking up, Danzou spots three other Itachi charging toward him with their sword raised. Using the Shoudaime's technique once again, trees sprout from the ground to block the Konoha-Ryuu Mikazuki no Mai. Taking a deep breath, Baku attempts another combination attack with Danzou, but Itachi responds with Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu. Empowered by the wind generated by Baku, the fire dragon roars through the area where the summoned beast located, sending the beast back to the summon realm. Even Danzou, who was standing behind the massive summon, barely has enough time to escape from the path of the fire dragon. Anticipating his opponent's moment, Itachi lands in front of Danzou, burning him with the black fire of Amaterasu. Valuing his life more than the Shirui's eye, Danzou uses his last Sharingan to cheat death one more time. However, when he looks toward Itachi again, Danzou finds that his opponent has already disappeared along with Naruto and Sasuke. Hearing the rumbling of thunder, Danzou looks up and finds the younger Uchiha in the air.

"This is the end for you Danzou," Sasuke says, giving another few seconds for Naruto and Itachi to find a safe place to avoid the devastation of the next attack, "face the wrath of the Uchiha clan! Kirin!"

The lightning beast slams on the ground where Danzou was standing, giving the veteran shinobi no time to avoid the attack. By the time Naruto and Itachi emerges to rejoin Sasuke on the battlefield, the badly burned Danzou lays still in the middle of the charred earth. Spotting something on Danzou's chest, Naruto walks over, peeling off the burnt cloths and studies the seal on the dead man's chest.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asks.

"A seal. Look kind of similar to part of my seal," Naruto says, "I'm no expert, but it looks like something that will activate upon his death, sucking anything and everything within a small radius into his body."

"That explains why the destruction from Kirin isn't more widespread," Itachi says, "it's supposed to take his attacker to the underworld with him. All it ended up doing is forcing all of the attack's power onto himself while sealing away Shoudaime-sama's cells and all the worthless Sharingan."

"Anyway, we should bring his body back for Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto says, "who knows what else the bastard hid away."

"I agree," Itachi says, "someone with the medical knowledge of Tsunade-sama can discover even things that we don't know exist."

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** There were questions about the meaning of the names of the two Rasengan attacks I created. Raimei means thunderclap. Kouren means red lotus. Technically, it's supposed to be Guren, but since there's already a character in the three tails filler by that name, I decided to use another pronunciation for red (kou) for this technique.

Leave a note if you like the story.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author Note:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XXXVI-**

After dealing with Danzou and arranging a meeting between the three Kumo shinobi and Momochi Zabuza, all that is left for Tsunade to do is to choose her personal guards and a deputy Hokage to handle the administrative businesses while she is off to the Summit of the Five Kage. At Tsunade's insistence, she ended up taking six shinobi with her instead of the normal two. Along with Temari, who is going as the bodyguard of the Kazekage, and the three Kumo shinobi, who are heading to the meeting to report their findings to the Raikage, Tsunade and her bodyguards Naruto, Yugito, Shizune, Itachi, Sasuke, and Konan meet at the gate to be seen off by a small gathering, led by the deputy Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, Jiraiya, the portion of the rookie twelve who are staying behind, their sensei, and the rest of Naruto and Sasuke's girls.

"Have a safe trip and do try to make it back quickly," Hiruzen says, "I'm much older than you are and can't cheat as much when dealing with the paperwork."

"Just for that, I think I'll be taking a few side trips."

"Tsunade-sama, you shouldn't try to avoid your responsibilities," Shizune complains.

"You're going to be in the presence of some of the most powerful shinobi in the world Naruto, both in terms of strength and political influence," Sakura says, "do try to be on your best behaviors OK?"

"I'll keep my eyes on him," Yugito says, "don't worry so much Sakura."

"You're the reason that I'm even more worried than usual."

"I'll keep an eye on those two whenever I can," Temari says, "but she's right, you two need to behave."

"Fine," Yugito says, pouting, "not like I want A-jiji to be angry at me anyway."

"A-jiji?" Naruto asks.

"That's Raikage-sama," Samui says, "and if you don't want him angry at you Yugito, you can start by stop calling him that."

"Well, he shouldn't have let the council kick me out of the village then."

"We've been through this already," Karui says, "the council did it behind Raikage-sama's back. A council that he disbanded the moment he found out."

"I think Raikage-sama practiced his Lariat on a few of them who tired to complain," Samui says, "it was a pretty cool sight."

"I don't know if it was the Lariat. Their head was still attached to their body," Karui says.

"Unless it's because he's starting to lose his touch. In which case it means that he is getting old, which means that we're going to need a new Raikage. But Raikage-sama is our strongest shinobi, which means that Kumo is getting weaker as a whole. So pretty soon we're going to lose our great ninja village status…"

"What are you mumbling about!" Karui screams, punching Omoi on top of the head.

"All right, settle down you two," Yugito says, "it's a sad state of affairs when I have to be the responsible one."

"Perhaps we should head out before this craziness escalates Hokage-sama."

"You're right Konan," Tsunade says, "all right, we're going. And Jiraiya, spend less time peeping and more time helping Sarutobi-sensei."

"Don't worry Tsu-hime."

* * *

After meeting up with Gaara, Matsuri, and Kankurou, the entire group spent one more day on the road before arriving in Tetsu no Kuni, where a group of samurai was waiting at the border to escort them to the meeting place. Samui's team parted with the group once inside the building to report to the Raikage while the rest retired to their rooms to rest up for the meeting the next day.

Entering the meeting chamber the next morning, Naruto can't help but look around the room like a child in a candy store. Despite the simplicity of the hall, there are five banners hanging down from the ceiling stretching all the way to the ground floor of the two storied hall, each symbolizing one of the five villages represented and leading to the chair where each Kage will sit. All the bodyguards are directed to the second floor balcony while the five Kage will take their seat on the ground floor along with Mifune, the leader of Tetsu no Kuni, who will mediate the meeting.

"What's this?" one of the Iwa-nin says, interrupting Naruto's sightseeing, "is Konoha so scared about being attacked that the Hokage needs six bodyguards?"

"Look nii-chan," Naruto says, annoyed, "I bet Tsunade-baa-chan can beat that jiji of a Tsuchikage by herself so why don't you just shut up."

The entire room became silent outside of Kankurou's snickering and the sound of Temari slapping her own forehead, having been too far away to stop Naruto's outburst from her spot behind Gaara. Slowly, the Iwa-nin's attention switches from Tsunade to Naruto, who is looking toward Suna's contingent in confusion.

"What… did you just call me?"

"I said nii-chan…"

With a loud roar, the Iwa-nin leaps out of the balcony and attempts to cross the room to attack Naruto. The entire room watches in amusement as Naruto tries to run away from the enraged Iwa-nin.

"Naruto," Tsunade says, "just hurry up and apologize so we can start this meeting."

"I don't even know what I said wrong," Naruto says, jumping away from kunai swipes, "all I said was nii-chan…"

The Iwa-nin roars again and chases Naruto with renewed strength. Seeing that he has to do something drastic to end this chase, Naruto suddenly jumps backward into the Iwa-nin, arms in front shielding himself. Surprised by the blonde bullet, the Iwa-nin took the full blunt of the charge. Landing on top of the Iwa-nin, Naruto finally realizes his mistake as while his right forearm is pressed against the Iwa-nin's neck, his left forearm is pressed just a bit lower.

"Eh!" Naruto screams jumping backward and scrambling away from the Iwa-nin, "you're a woman!"

"Yes, and she happens to be my granddaughter Kurotsuchi," the Tsuchikage says.

"So, Oonoki-jii, even your granddaughter is all grown up now. Still won't admit you're getting up there in age?" Tsunade says.

"At least I'm not hiding behind a ridiculous henge like you Senjuu Tsunade."

"I doubt you'll manage to pull it off at your age anyway," A says.

"Well, unfortunately, not all of us can be quite as youthful as Kazekage-sama," the Mizukage says, ignoring the shudder running through the Konoha and Suna contingent at the word youthful.

"It's not like you're old either Mizukage-nee-chan," Naruto says.

"My, aren't you the little flatterer," the Mizukage says, "I probably should introduce myself. My name is Terumi Mei, the Godaime Mizukage. So what's your name?"

"My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nami… kaze," Kurotsuchi growls, "so not only did you just grope me, you are the son of that cursed Konoha-nin."

"Hey you take that back!" Naruto screams.

"I agree."

"What? But jiji…" Kurotsuchi says, looking toward Oonoki.

"Yes, what Namikaze Minato did to Iwa in the last war was terrible, but it was a time of war and things like that were not uncommon," Oonoki says, "I'm sure if Iwa had abilities like he did, the same would happen to the forces of Konoha. The fact that he possessed such prowess that Iwa lacked should be respected. It's fine to hold grudges, but we aren't here to settle old scores."

"But what about the part that he…"

"Unless you wish for him to take responsibility for you, there really isn't much I can do about it," Oonoki says.

"T… take responsibility?" Kurotsuchi stutters, "what… what are you talking about jiji!"

"If the rumors I have heard about Namikaze-san is accurate, he has been seen with female companions from various shinobi villages," Oonoki says, "Konoha of course, Suna with Kazekage's older sister, Kumo's Jinchuuriki there up on the balcony, Kiri with Zabuza's apprentice, even smaller villages and countries like Oto, Umi, and Ta. Seems like he's missing someone from Iwa."

"Don't you dare talk about them like that!" Naruto yells, "they aren't some trophies that I'm collecting!"

"Of course they aren't," A mutters sarcastically.

"Despite the absurdity of the statement, if you get to know Naruto personally, you will realizes that he speaks the truth," Gaara says, "a refreshing breath of fresh air in a world of lies and deception."

"Signs of naivety, as expected from one so young," Oonoki says, "heed my words, the faster you lose that weakness, the better off your village will be."

"So you rather have a lack of faith in humanity instead," Gaara says, "a tactic that cost us six Jinchuuriki, eight if not for the very same naïve child in Konoha that you seem pleased to belittle."

Tsunade and Mei smirk at the young Kazekage's victory in his battle of words against two veteran shinobi like A and Oonoki. Clearing his throat, Mifune tries to gather everyone's attention to start the meeting. With a wave of his hand, Oonoki sends Kurotsuchi back to the balcony with Tsunade doing the same to Naruto after bashing him on the head for causing such a commotion.

"Since Raikage-sama is the one who called this meeting, perhaps he should begin," Mifune says.

"As most of you know, the shinobi world is enshrouded by the threat of Akatsuki," A says, "by our intelligence, they have already infiltrated at least four of our villages and was successful in capturing our Jinchuuriki in three. Added to that, the Shichibi from Taki was taken as well as the two Bijuu formerly from Kiri. We are lucky that the Kazekage managed to escape from Akatsuki's grasp after being captured…"

"Thanks to Namikaze Naruto's interference," Gaara says.

"With their ability to infiltrate our villages at will and attack at any time, I believe it's time to formulate a strategy in defeating them," A says, ignoring Gaara's words, "it's a matter that requires the cooperation of all five great villages."

"In other words, you want the five villages to join forces and deal with Akatsuki together," Oonoki says.

Everyone's attention turns toward the balcony where the Konoha contingent is standing. Naruto snorted at Oonoki's words but was then silenced by five hands slapping onto his mouth. Temari, meanwhile, is lightly banging her head against the railing muttering about idiotic husbands.

"And what did you find so amusing Namikaze-hentai," Kurotsuchi says with a sneer.

At this Yugito and Temari snort as Naruto glares at Yugito while everyone else looks on in complete confusion. Drumming her fingers on the table, Terumi Mei asks the question on everyone's mind.

"Perhaps you would all like to share what you find so amusing."

"Kurotsuchi is it?" Temari asks to which said girl nods, "I don't know if you want to be calling Naruto-kun that, considering all the girls who called him that before are dating him now."

Tsunade, Shizune, Mei, and Konan's eyebrows raised at Temari's words, the Hokage and her assistant from finding out that little fact, while the other two are even more confused than before. The irony of the event is not lost on everyone else as Kurotsuchi stutters indignantly.

"Why would those girls be willing to date someone they consider a pervert?" Mei asks as Konan extracts her hand from the pile on top of Naruto's mouth.

"Well, we found that perception isn't necessarily reality," Yugito says, "his wife practically had to rape him to get him to consummate their marriage."

"Hey! You weren't supposed to tell anyone that!" Temari says blushing.

"As amusing as that exchange is," Oonoki says, "I believe Namikaze-san has yet to answer my granddaughter's question. What did you find so amusing about the five villages working together."

Waving her hand, Tsunade gestures for the others to release Naruto. Looking toward the blonde male wearily, Yugito, Sasuke, Itachi, and Shizune step back, allowing Naruto to answer the Tsuchikage, knowing that whatever he is about to say is going to cause trouble.

"I'm not laughing at the idea of the five villages working together. I'm laughing at the fact that now you're starting to care about what Akatsuki is doing. Konoha is the only village that defeated any Akatsuki member," Naruto says, "at least Suna put up a fight when Gaara was captured, what did your villages do when your Jinchuuriki were taken?"

"I suppose you do have a point Naruto-san," Mei says, "although at the time my forces removed Yagura from power, Kiri was in no position to worry about what happened to his Sanbi and by the time we have recovered enough to retrieve Utataka and the Rokubi, we discovered that we were too late."

"Our Jinchuuriki do not reside in the village and they rarely visit. By the time we check on them, they were already gone," Oonoki says.

Mifune and the four Kage look toward A, who has an annoyed look on his face. After all, Nibi's Jinchuuriki was exiled by his village and his very brother, the Hachibi Jinchuuriki, was taken right from under his nose. If there was anyone who could've done anything against Akatsuki besides Konoha and Suna, it was his village, but they have done nothing to deter the organization. Glancing around the room, letting his eyes stay on Yugito for a split second longer than the others, A takes a deep breath to collect himself and formulate what he wants to say, a feat that surprised everyone that actually knows him.

"We are not here to discuss what happened in the past," A says, unwilling to admit his mistakes like Oonoki and Mei, "I will only say that I don't exactly trust any of you here, alliance or not. From what we know, everyone of your villages were represented in Akatsuki. Akasuna Sasori was from Suna, Deidara was from Iwa, Hoshigaki Kisame and Houzuki Suigetsu were from Kiri, Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi were from Konoha. Though by the fact that he's here as one of your bodyguards, he's probably one of you spies, which would explain why you have had so much success against Akatsuki."

"Did you say Suigetsu?" Mei asks, "I thought Kisame was the only one in Akatsuki."

"From all the traces of battle we gathered at the scene, we concluded that either Mangetsu or Suigetsu was present when Kisame attacked the Hachibi Jinchuuriki," A says, "considering Mangetsu is dead, it has to be Suigetsu."

"I would like to add one name to the list," Tsunade says, "based on information we received, we believe Uchiha Madara is the real leader of Akatsuki."

Pandemonium erupts in the meeting chamber courtesy of the Suna, Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo contingent as soon as the words left Tsunade's mouth.

"How could that possibly be," Oonoki says, "I'm one of the few old enough to have fought against him in the past. There is no way he could still be alive."

"I can't quite explain it either," Tsunade says, "but that is what we have concluded after gathering all the information."

Feeling a slight pull in his naval, Naruto takes a seat on the floor of the balcony and closes his eyes, tuning out the conversations going on downstairs and entering his mind scape to see what his father and the Kyuubi wants with him. Yugito, realizing what's going on, moves in front of Naruto and gestures for the others to form a circle around Naruto to shield him from everyone's line of sight.

"Dad, what's going on?" Naruto asks.

"I had to talk to you when Tsunade-baa-chan said that Uchiha Madara was involved," Minato says, "both me and furry back there in the cage encountered him before."

"Call me that one more time human, and I'll make your next recharge extra fun," Kyuubi says.

"Kyuubi's been around forever, so I can understand how he might have faced against Madara, but how did you manage to fight him dad?"

"Your mom was Kyuubi's previous Jinchuuriki, and Hashirama-sama's wife was the one before your mom," Minato says, "when a female Jinchuuriki gives birth, the seal holding the Bijuu is at its weakest, so I was there to stabilize the seal. Someone with abilities similar to that of Madara interrupted the process and released the Kyuubi on the village."

"Wait, mom was Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki? And Shoudaime's wife was the one before her?" Naruto asks before turning toward Kyuubi, "I thought you said you attacked the village looking for Orochimaru. How would you even know about him."

"Technically, in this life time, I was indeed looking for Orochimaru," Kyuubi says, "though it no longer matter, since your friend already killed that damned snake."

"I still don't get it."

"What I was targeting was the Yamata no Orochi, whom the one known as Orochimaru possesses," Kyuubi says, "I can assure you that most of the Bijuu crossed path with that snake at some point in their life."

"I'm sure you've led an interesting life Kyuubi," Minato says, "but perhaps we should get back to the issue with Madara?"

"Right, of course," Kyuubi says, "the reason I was sealed in the one you call Uzumaki Mito was because Madara summoned me in his battle against Senjuu Hashirama. After Madara was defeated, I was sealed into the Senjuu's wife to prevent me from attacking Konoha again."

"Tell me everything you know about Madara, Kyuubi," Naruto says, face completely serious, "and please tell me everything about his Madara-like person you fought against dad."

Back in the meeting chamber, Tsunade steals glances toward the Konoha contingent every few moment, having noticed that Naruto has gotten quiet all of a sudden, especially during talks about how to safeguard the remaining Jinchuuriki that caused Yugito to almost crush the railing on the balcony and Gaara's sand to swarm about the table. Oonoki, A, and Mei are still arguing about how to deal with the remaining Jinchuuriki and Gaara is trying to calm himself down before he unleashes his long abandoned sadistic side and kill Oonoki and A for even suggesting permanently sending the three away to keep Akatsuki from capturing them and extracting the Bijuu.

Suddenly, Naruto leaps up from his spot and lands on the railing next to Yugito. Focusing chakra to his feet, Naruto propels himself from the railing and crash lands to the open spot on the floor surrounded by the Kage's seats, punching a hole and burying his arm elbow deep into the ground. In response to Naruto's sudden action, Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo's shinobi leaps in front of the Kage to protect them from any potential attacks. When it became clear that Naruto is not going to follow up his sudden action with any subsequent attacks, the three Kage gestures for their bodyguards to step down just as Naruto extracts his right arm from the ground, revealing his hand tightly wrapping around the throat of someone wearing Akatsuki cloak.

"Zetsu, the ultimate spy of the Akatsuki," Naruto mutters, tightening his fingers around said person's neck, "do you really think that, with all the different shinobi here, no one would be able to sense you?"

"Akatsuki have some nerve infiltrating this meeting," A says.

"Don't you worry Jinchuuriki," Zetsu growls out, "you still have some time left in this world. Tobi is merely here to deal with the traitors."

A black swirl appears above the Konoha contingent on the balcony as soon as Zetsu finishes. However, another blond shoots through the crowd and punches toward the person emerging from the swirl, forcing him to jump away to an open balcony.

"Did you really think that I couldn't sense everyone's presence?" Naruto says, staring at Tobi.

"Senjutsu, Kage Bunshin," Tobi says, noticing the marks around the eyes of Naruto as well as the Kage Bunshin holding Zetsu on the ground level, "chakra level of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki as well as your heritage, you are really becoming an annoyance."

"Don't forget the knowledge of the one you unleashed on both the Shoudaime and the Yondaime Hokage," Naruto screams.

"As I said, an annoyance," Tobi says, "but an annoyance that will be removed soon enough, just like what Kisame is about to do to the Hachibi."

"Hachibi is still free?" A says, "that little punk ran away again, just wait till I get my hands on him."

"Akatsuki has completely deviated from Nagato's visions," Konan says, "it's obvious that you are only taking advantage of Nagato and have him collect the Bijuu for you. Why are you so determined to capture all the Bijuu?"

"Foolish girl, I was the one that founded the Akatsuki. Nagato merely served as my puppet," Tobi says, "speaking of which, you have something that belongs to me. Where are the Rinnegan?"

"The Rinnegan belongs to Nagato, they aren't yours!"

"Silly little girl, I was the one who gave him the Rinnegan, just like I was the one that gave him the reins to Akatsuki," Tobi says, "he can't even accomplish as simple a task as capture all the Bijuu. I suppose if you want something done right you have to do it yourself."

Taking advantage that Tobi is focusing all his attention on Konan and Naruto, A charges up and punches Tobi, only to go right through him. The follow up attacks by both Mei and Oonoki pass right through Tobi much like the initial strike from A.

"It won't work," Naruto says, not taking his eyes off Tobi despite the attacks thrown about, "he's a master at Jikuukan Ninjutsu. Even my father, someone who can use the Hiranshin no Jutsu, can barely land any hits on him."

"And how would know about that I wonder," Tobi says, "even the Kyuubi wasn't present at that time."

"He warned me about you when he fixed my seal when I went eight tails against Pein," Naruto says, before appearing behind Tobi, "which mean that I can fight against you just as well as my father even though he is gone."

Instead of answering, Tobi simply disappears before reappearing on an empty balcony. The entire room, including Tobi even though is covered by his mask, was shocked to see Naruto turn his head toward the balcony before Tobi even reappeared. To those that knew him, they can spot a coldness in Naruto's eyes that they have never seen before.

"You have yet to answer Konan-nee-chan's question," Naruto says, "why are you so hell bent on capturing all the Bijuu."

"This is all merely a part of my Tsuki no Me Keikaku," Tobi says.

"And what exactly is this Tsuki no Me Keikaku?" Oonoki asks.

"This goes back to the story of the Rikudou Sennin…" Tobi says, "the Rikudou Sennin fought against the Juubi and became the first and only Jinchuuriki of the Juubi. When he was about to die, he sealed the body of the Juubi onto the moon and divided the Juubi's chakra into the nine Bijuu you know today."

"The history lesson is nice and all, but what does it have to do with your plan?" Tsunade says.

"Yes, a Senjuu like you would know about that story wouldn't you," Tobi says, "by gathering the nine Bijuu, I intend to recreate the Juubi and become its second Jinchuuriki, then I would use its power to project my Mugen Tsukiyomi from the moon, putting the entire world in an everlasting Genjutsu. So you see Konan, what Nagato was doing was actually helping the world move toward true peace."

"Like hell it is. That kind of peace is as fake as can be!" A says, "and there is no chance in hell that we will let you get away with it!"

"You'll have to deal with my little friend beforehand, and by the time you are done with them, Hachibi would already be in our grasp," Tobi says, "since you are so determined to hold onto your Bijuu, I guess I have no choice but to declare Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen officially open."

Suddenly, Zetsu clones sprout from the bodies of everyone in the meeting room just as Tobi disappears, shocking everyone in the room except Naruto, who has already killed the first Zetsu as well as the one that clung onto him. Using their Bijuu's powers, Gaara and Yugito are soon rid of the Zetsu clone as well. Next, Itachi and Sasuke dealt with their Zetsu clone with the fire based Ninjutsu that is the staple of the Uchiha clan's offensive techniques. Mei, Oonoki, A, and Gaara quickly dealt with the group of Zetsu clone that zeroed in on their village's contingent while the freed Konoha-nin dealt with the ones still attached to their comrades. Mifune, who is just retaking his seat, has already cleaved apart the Zetsu clone attacking him amidst the confusion.

"Now that the interruption is over…" Mifune starts.

"Not yet," Naruto says, looking toward the doors, "there are two more sources of hostile chakra, different from Tobi and Zetsu though."

"Are they coming this way?" Tsunade asks.

"Definitely. One of them almost feels like the curse mark that used to be on your neck Sasuke," Naruto says, "the other, how should I put this, feels kind of watery."

"Watery?" everyone in the room asks.

"Yeah, I can't quite describe it, but it almost feels like it's flowing smoothly and chaotic at the same time."

"Could it be?" one of Mei's bodyguards asks.

"Houzuki Suigetsu," Mei mutters.

"The other must be one of the two Orochimaru's minion turned Akatsuki members that attacked Killer Bee if he has anything to do with his curse mark," A says.

"Do you wish to take them on together or do you two want to deal with the problem on your own Raikage, Mizukage?" Oonoki asks.

Instead of giving him an answer, A charges through the doors looking for the one responsible for attacking his brother. Mei soon follows, looking to take on the nuke-nin from her village. Both are soon joined by their respective bodyguards. Charging up his nature chakra again, Naruto creates two Kage Bunshin and sends them off after A and Mei to help them locate their target. Naruto himself decides to remain in the room in case Tobi decides to strike when he is out of the room.

"Shall we continue the meeting while we wait for them to return?" Mifune asks.

"I don't see why not," Oonoki says.

"Shouldn't we go and help them? They might get injured in the fight," Kankurou says.

"If they can't even deal with those nuke-nin, then their villages are better off finding a new Kage," Oonoki says, "let's just proceed with the meeting. They'll catch up on what we talked about when they get back."

"But…"

"Be quiet Kankurou," Gaara says in the cold tone he used during much of his childhood, "do you realize that your question is an insult to the Mizukage and the Raikage."

"So… sorry Gaara."

Those in the room who was not familiar with what Gaara was like prior to the Suna-Oto invasion all turn their attention Gaara, shocked that someone who in such a civil tone before can sound so cold and distance all of a sudden.

"Why the look of surprise Oonoki-jii," Tsunade says, smirking, "surely you didn't think of Kazekage-sama as a mere child who doesn't know the horror of the world. He is the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi after all."

"He is indeed Tsunade," Oonoki says, not taking his eye off Gaara, "he is indeed."

"So now that we are supposedly in the midst of Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen, how are we going to go about this," Tsunade says.

"If what that man said is his actual plan, then his is declaring war against the entire world," Mifune says, "if I might make a suggestion, I believe it would make more sense for all the powers of the world to form an alliance to combat this threat."

"It would definitely make more sense for each of us to fight alone and allow him to pick us off one by one like the Akatsuki have been doing to our Jinchuuriki," Tsunade says.

"Suna is already allied with Konoha," Gaara says, "if Hokage-sama decides to partake in this larger alliance, Suna will also enter the alliance."

"From her views earlier, I believe Mizukage would not object to this proposal," Mifune says, "so all that remains are you and Raikaga-sama, Tsuchikage-sama. After all, you two are the ones that view your village as independent properties from the rest of the world."

"I's time to adapt to the new age Oonoki-jii," Tsunade says, "the world is no longer like the ones my grandfather lived in. Even Raikage agreed that we needed to cooperate before we were interrupted."

"Che, just because you are so willing to forsake your pride and faith in your village, doesn't mean I have to do the same."

"So is that a no from the Tsuchikage?" Mifune says.

"I never said that either," Oonoki says, "it might be interesting to see just how you kids fight in a war in this so called new age. Fine, I'll agree for now. But once the war is over, then all bets are off."

"Then all that remains is an actual confirmation from the Mizukage and the Raikage," Mifune says.

"We still need to discuss what are we going to do with the remaining Jinchuuriki," Oonoki says.

"In order to do that, we first need to figure out how many Jinchuuriki we actually have," Tsunade says, "there is still a chance that we will have four Jinchuuriki on our side."

"So we are waiting for the Raikage again," Gaara says.

"He's not coming back," Naruto says, "they already defeated the two intruders, but while Mizukage-nee-chan is coming back to the meeting chamber, Raikage-sama took my clone and left the building back toward Kaminari no Kuni."

"Probably wanting to use your clone's ability to track down Killer Bee-sensei," Yugito says, "he always does this!"

"Samui-san's squad is still waiting outside," Naruto says, "perhaps we can continue with this meeting and have them relay the message back to Raikage-sama."

"That's the best we can hope to do for now," Tsunade says, "if the Mizukage is willing to partake in this alliance, I call for the meeting to adjourn and we return to our village to discuss this with our Daimyo."

"I agree. We will meet again after securing the Daimyo's approval to discuss how we will handle the Jinchuuriki situation," Oonoki says.

"So, what did I miss?" Mei says, entering the room and retaking her seat.

After filling Mei in on what was discussed and what the other three Kage agreed upon, the alliance secured another member in Kirigakure no Kuni. Calling Samui's squad into the chamber and alerting them of the situation, the first meeting of the Summit of the Five Kage officially concludes and all parties return to their own village to discuss the plan with the respective Daimyo.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


	37. Chapter 37

**Author Note:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-Chapter XXXVII-**

A heavy atmosphere settles over the shinobi villages as soon as news of the declaration of Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen trickles back from the Gokage Kaiden. For those old enough to remember the last shinobi world war, the news brought back scenes of death and destruction that was the daily occurrence during that horrible time. For the younger generations, the older generations' reaction to the news is enough to give them pause from acting out recklessly.

On a more positive note, Naruto found out that the Raikage was able to rescue Killer Bee successfully when his clone dispelled. He received a big kiss from Yugito when he relayed the news to the former Kumo-nin, with a subtle hint that he would get a bigger reward if he played his cards right, a message that Naruto missed completely. As he leaves the mansion, he can hear Yugito complain to Temari about something along the line of why she even bother trying. Shaking his head and telling himself not to think about the implication of the words, Naruto sets off toward the Hokage Tower, trying to see if there are any new developments in handling the latest threat to the stability of the shinobi world, especially now that the Raikage should be calm enough to actually perform his duty as the leader of his village.

Determined though he was for any scrap of information, he can't help but stop as he walks past Ichiraku Ramen. Patting his wallet, the only debate in his mind is about how many bowls he should have. Turning from his path toward the tower, Naruto walks past the curtains and announces his arrival with his usual vigor, bringing a smile to the owner and his daughter. Teuchi heads back to the kitchen humming a tune jovially after taking Naruto's order, though whether that's from seeing Naruto or counting the amount of money he's about to earn Ayame has no idea.

"So… Naruto…" Ayame starts, looking distinctly uncomfortable, "are you… all right?"

Looking up toward the waitress, Naruto can see a whole mix of emotion on her face. Happy that he's there, of course, but also an undertone of concern.

"You heard about what happened at the summit didn't you," Naruto says.

"It's not exactly a deep dark secret," Ayame says, "and working here for as long as I have, you learn how to pick up on customers' conversations."

"It's going to be fine really," Naruto says, "this Madara person barely has over half the Bijuu, and the shinobi forces still have the two strongest ones."

"After you defeated the supposed leader of Akatsuki, I thought things would finally be peaceful for a little while," Ayame says, "but I would've never thought that a war of all thing could happen."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to Konoha," Naruto says.

"I'm more worried about you!" Ayame screams before calming herself, "sure, dad told me stories about how horrible the last shinobi world war was, but it's much worse when there's someone you know fighting in it, especially when he's almost at the top of the enemy's hit list."

"Ayame-nee-chan…"

"Naruto, promise me that you'll come back alive."

"I would never leave the ramen behind."

"Naruto, I'm serious."

"…All right, I promise you Ayame-nee-chan," Naruto says.

"Order up!" Teuchi says from the kitchen, "what's with all the ruckus out there?"

"It's nothing," Ayame says, picking up the food and delivering it to Naruto.

"Yeah, don't worry about that Teuchi-jii, just keep the ramen coming," Naruto says.

"All right, but you best make sure you can pay for the meal Naruto," Teuchi says, returning to the kitchen.

"Tou-san! Is that really all you can think about?" Ayame screams, exasperated.

"I only give discounts for special occasions," Teuchi says with his back turned, "but this is just like all the other times Naruto comes over to eat. He'll still be coming around all the time after this too."

"Tou-san…"

"That's right! Once this mess is all sorted out, I'll be back eating lots and lots of ramen."

"Naruto-kun…"

"But… I'm going to see Tsunade-baa-chan, so maybe I'll just have ten more bowls and call it a meal."

"I can never understand how you can say that and make it sound like it's a light meal," Temari says, taking a seat next to him, "give me two bowls of miso please."

"Temari-chan, what are you…?" Naruto asks.

"I want to know what's going to happen to you and Gaara too."

"Order up!" Teuchi says from the kitchen, drawing everyone's attention.

"And I'm starting to think that he knows some kind of solid clone technique to help him whip up this many bowls whenever you come here Naruto," Temari says, "granted he probably needs it to keep up with you."

"That's something for me and my father to know and you to never find out," Ayame says, "ten bowls for Naruto and two bowls for Temari, here you go."

Half an hour later, and only because Temari is much more dignified in ingesting her meal than Naruto, the married couple sets off for the Hokage Tower. Once arriving outside the door to the Hokage's office, the pair spots Shizune sitting at the secretary's desk sorting through the paperwork.

"Shizune-nee-chan!"

"Oh, Naruto, Temari, what brings you two here?"

"Is Tsunade-baa-chan around? I want to know if there's any news about the alliance and such."

"She is speaking to the Daimyo right now," Shizune says, "actually, she asked me to gather you, Yugito, and Konan before heading off. I was just about to ask someone to look for you."

"I can go and get them for you if you want," Naruto says.

"I'll go and get Yugito, you go and look for Konan-san," Temari says.

"Thanks you two," Shizune says, "the civilian council has been submitting all kinds of paperwork demanding shinobi protection ever since news of the upcoming war got out. I have to sort through all of them before sending them off to Tsunade-sama."

"Beh, they care more about themselves than the fate of the world," Naruto mutters.

"And how would you deal with them?" Shizune asks, smiling, "you always said that you want to be the Hokage, so you'll have to deal with them eventually."

"Considering we are going to have a war on our hand and all the nations are going to be fighting alongside each other," Naruto says, "I guess I'll assign the academy students and fresh Genin to guard the village. I doubt we'll have to worry about much more than common thugs, and there's no sense sending the kids out to the front lines."

"That's very mature of you," Shizune says, "that's what Tsunade-sama suggested too. That's why I'm looking through the rosters along with the requests."

"Although it looks like you have a lot more requests than available personnel," Temari says.

"Yeah… the parents got really worried after the Suna-Oto invasion and that year's roster size plummeted," Shizune says, "it recovered to normal level in the following class, but given the three year training program, this year Genin class is right at the time where we had the least amount of students."

"Sorry about that," Temari says, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Oh, we know that it wasn't Suna's fault," Shizune says.

"Anyway… we should go and look for Yugito-chan and Konan-nee-chan now," Naruto says, trying to break up the awkward atmosphere, "you know, before Tsunade-baa-chan gets back."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Temari says, desperate to get away from the direction the conversation took.

"We'll be right back Shizune-nee-chan."

* * *

Not wanting to think about the conversation she just had, Temari hurry back home to retrieve Yugito, leaving Naruto to search for Konan. Now that he thinks about it, all he knows is that Konan is now living in Konoha, but he has no idea exactly where her house is. Grumbling under his breath, Naruto sets out in search of Jiraiya in the direction of the hot springs. Surprisingly, he spots Jiraiya sitting at a tea shop with the initial target of his search.

"Oi, Ero-Sennin, Konan-nee-chan!" Naruto screams, rushing over.

"What is it Naruto?" Jiraiya asks, annoyed.

"Tsunade-baa-chan wants to see Konan-nee-chan."

"I didn't think it would be this quick," Jiraiya mutters, "she wants to see Konan now?"

"Well, she's meeting with the Daimyo right now, but Shizune-nee-chan said that Tsunade-baa-chan told her to look for me, Yugito-chan, and Konan-nee-chan."

"Any idea how long the meeting will take?" Jiraiya asks, "better yet, when did she head out for the meeting?"

"No idea, Shizune-nee-chan didn't say."

"It's all right, Jiraiya-sensei," Konan says, standing up, "I've already made up my mind."

"Konan, you can still think this through a bit more," Jiraiya says, "I don't want you to regret afterward."

"No. You're correct. That is the most logical step," Konan says, "and given his decision to leave his dream to Naruto, I'm sure Nagato would agree as well."

"I know it must hurt to make such a decision Konan," Jiraiya says, patting Konan on the shoulder, "but you've made the right choice."

"Um… what's going on?"

"You'll see when the meeting starts Naruto," Jiraiya says, "you two best go along. I doubt Tsunade's going to be in a good mood after meeting with the Daimyo."

"Why is that?" Naruto asks.

"All the civilians are the same, they hear the word war and all they care about is their own safety," Jiraiya says, "no amount of explaining would make them understand that their own safety doesn't really matter if the rest of the world is destroyed."

"Yeah, Shizune-nee-chan was complaining about all the new mission requesting protection," Naruto says.

"I do wonder if Yahiko's dream would ever come to fruition," Konan says, "we had absolute power in Ame, no civilian would dare challenge us, not even the Daimyo, but I doubt such power would be granted to the leaders of the large villages."

"I promised Nagato-nii-chan, so I'm going to make it work some how!"

"Yes, yes Naruto, we all know how you are with promises," Jiraiya says, "but you have a meeting with Tsunade you need to get to, so best hop to it."

"Yeah you're right Ero-Sennin," Naruto says, "let's go Konan-nee-chan. If Shizune-nee-chan's right, Tsunade-baa-chan's going to be pissed enough already without us being late."

* * *

Arriving at the lobby to the Hokage's office, he finds Temari and Yugito sitting and waiting on the bench while Shizune is handling the extra paperwork at her desk.

"Tsunade-sama just got back," Shizune says, looking up as Naruto walks up to her, "but it's best if you give her a little while to calm herself first. Have a seat, I'll check with Tsunade-sama in a few minutes."

Taking a seat next to Temari, Naruto keeps looking between Konan, who has taken a seat next to him, and Shizune. Noticing the glances, Temari turns to Naruto in confusion.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Temari asks.

"Konan-nee-chan, you used to be Ero-Sennin's student right?" Naruto asks.

"That is correct," Konan says, curious where Naruto is going with the conversation.

"When did that happen?" Naruto asks, "because my dad used to be Ero-Sennin's student too."

"Jiraiya-sensei found us in Amegakure during the later stages of Dainiji Ninkai Taisen," Konan says, "I believe that was before Yondaime Hokage-dono became Jiraiya-sensei's student."

"So you might actually be older than my dad?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto-kun! You never asks a lady her age!" Temari says.

"I don't mind," Konan says, "and I do believe I am older than Yondaime Hokage-dono."

"Shizune-nee-chan, you are around Kakashi-sensei's age right?" Naruto asks.

"A year or so older I believe," Shizune says.

"And Kakashi-sensei was my dad's student," Naruto says, "but why do you two look like you are around the same age?"

Shocked by Naruto's bluntness, all four females turn and stare at the young man. Despite being embarrassed about Naruto's outburst, Temari and Yugito take subtle glances toward Shizune and Konan and conclude that Naruto is actually rather accurate in his observation.

"Are you saying that I look old Naruto?" Shizune asks, slightly upset.

"Do not be upset Shizune-san. His comment applies more to me than to you," Konan says, placating Tsunade's assistant before turning toward Naruto, "did you notice some of the piercing I had on my body when I shed my Akatsuki cloak Naruto?"

"I wasn't staring, I promise!" Naruto says.

"Did you at least notice the piercing under my lips and on my naval?" Konan asks.

"Well… yeah," Naruto says.

"Those were placed there by Nagato," Konan says, "he placed them there after his battle with Danzou near the end of Daisanji Ninkai Taisen."

"Are they the chakra receiver that he used to control those dead bodies?" Shizune asks.

"That is correct," Konan says, "by placing them in me, my body seems to experience the unintended side effect of a temporary pause in my aging process."

"You said a temporary pause…" Shizune says.

"I do not know if the effect will still be active now that Nagato is no longer with us," Konan says.

"It makes for a very interesting study for medics like me," Shizune says, "do you mind going through regular periodic check ups for a short while Konan-san?"

"I do not have any issues with such request," Konan says.

"Thank you Konan-san…" Shizune says.

"Oi, Shizune, go ahead and send the brats in," Tsunade screams through the door.

"Oops, that's your cue," Shizune says, "go on ahead. Tsunade-sama will see you now."

* * *

The four shinobi line up in front of Tsunade's desk as the Hokage stares at them with her paper work pushed off to the side. Trying to break the tense atmosphere, Naruto opens his mouth only for Temari to tug him on the sleeve, preventing him from saying anything.

"Konan, has Jiraiya explained to you why I wanted to see you or do I have to tell you?" Tsunade says.

"I believe Jiraiya-sensei has already discussed with me what you wish to talk to me about," Konan says, "I am prepared to turn over Nagato's body to you."

"You agree with our request then?" Tsunade asks.

"That is correct," Konan says, "as Jiraiya-sensei explained to me, it is the most logical move to make."

"Good, then there are only two more things I need to tell you lot," Tsunade says, "the first relates to you two Naruto, Yugito."

"So what's going on Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto asks.

"You two need to complete your Bijuu control training along with Gaara…" Tsunade says.

"Island Turtle?" Yugito asks, "A-jiji and Bee-jiji actually let outside use it?"

"Yes, we have already secured their permission," Tsunade says, "the three of you will be traveling to the Island Turtle where you will complete your Bijuu control training under the Hachibi Jinchuuriki Killer Bee."

"Are the three of us going by ourselves or…?" Yugito asks.

"Konan and Yamato will be traveling with you," Tsunade says, "once you arrive at the designated spot, you will meet up with someone by the name of Motoi, and he will escort your entire group to the Island Turtle."

"You said there were two things Hokage-sama?" Temari asks.

"Yes, that matter involves Naruto as well," Tsunade says, "there's no gentle way to say this so I'll just tell you directly. Naruto, you are getting a new pair of eyes."

"What! What do you mean I'm getting a new pair of eyes!" Naruto screams.

"We are extracting the Rinnegan from Nagato's body and implanting them in you," Tsunade says.

"But…, but…" Naruto stutters, too shocked to voice a proper complaint.

"It is the logical move. It is clear by the fact that Madara seeks the Rinnegan that he needs the eyes for his plan to proceed. He also needs the Kyuubi sealed within you to complete his plan. Instead of dividing our resource to protect the two separately, it is best if we place both with you since we obviously cannot remove the Kyuubi from you," Konan says, "perhaps with the extra tool you can have an even better chance against Madara. If not to defeat him, at least it will increase your inventory against Madara should he come after you again."

"It is for that reason that Konan is traveling with you for this training trip," Tsunade says, "not only are you responsible for gaining full control of the Kyuubi's power, you are also to learn from Konan all you can about the capabilities of the Rinnegan."

Looking around himself for any sign of support, all Naruto sees is Temari and Yugito nodding to themselves. Their eyes clearly convey that they are not happy about the arrangement, but there's also a sign of acceptance in those eyes. Shoulders slumping, Naruto looks over to Konan, who stares back at him with the same emotionless glance she has adopted since Nagato's death.

"Is there no other way?" Naruto asks.

"It is the best strategy to take," Konan says.

"Fine, I'll do it on one condition," Naruto says.

"What is it?" Tsunade asks.

"Keep my own eyes around," Naruto says, "once the war is over, the Rinnegan goes back to Nagato-nii."

"If you truly cared so much about it, perhaps you should just give your eyes to Nagato," Konan says, "consider the Rinnegan his last gift to you to help you on your way to fulfilling your promise."

"But Konan-nee-chan…"

"I am certain that Nagato will agree with me should he be here right now," Konan says, "even after the war against Madara, there will still be troubles in the world. You will have a much better chance at fulfilling your promise should you keep them. Furthermore, even if Nagato will not be able to see the peaceful world himself, at least his eyes will be able to witness it."

"Do you girls…" Naruto asks, turning toward Temari and Yugito, hoping at least for a small bit of support.

"As Konan-san said, it's the logical move to make," Yugito says.

"I agree with them," Temari says.

"Fine…" Naruto says.

"I'm glad we've come to an agreement," Tsunade says, "it'll take you a few days to adjust to your new eyes, so we'll do the surgery tomorrow and your group will head out in a week."

* * *

To Naruto's relieve, and perhaps a small bit of consternation, none of the girls seem to mind his new eyes. In fact, a few of them, in particular the likes of Tayuya and Yugito, seem to think that the increase in power also increases his appeal. Given that Naruto is still learning about the abilities his new eyes grant him, he basically spent the past few days speaking with Konan whenever his girls aren't surrounding him trying to spend the last moments before the war with their husband/boyfriend.

Once the week has passed, the small group gathers at the gate along side Gaara, who arrived at Konoha the night before accompanied with three ANBU from Konoha and Suna in order for the three Jinchuuriki to travel together and watch each other's back instead of risking Gaara's safety by having him travel alone.

"No pressure Naruto," Tayuya says, "but do try to get your training done quickly. We're going to need someone powerful like you on the front lines."

"I know that Tayuya-chan," Naruto says, "and Isaribi-chan, Sasame-chan, Hanabi-chan, try to keep the village in one piece while I'm gone OK?"

"I can fight out there too," Hanabi says, pouting.

"Most certainly not," Hinata and Neji say at the same time.

"You and Itachi going to be able to hold the fort until I get there Sasuke?" Naruto asks, smirking.

"Depends, are you still the dobe that can't do a simple Bunshin?" Sasuke says, returning the smirk.

"Sasuke, be nice," Karin says, "I won't tolerate you badmouthing my distant cousin like that."

"That's how those two communicate," Sakura says, "I should know, I've been their teammate for years."

"We should head out," Yamato says, "we still need to meet up with Kumo's delegate before heading to our ultimate destination."

"Yamato's right," Tsunade says, "the Raikage wasn't all that happy that he had to wait even the week."

"A-jiji was never the most patient person around," Yugito says, "drove Mabui-chan nuts with the repair cost since he never uses the door, would rather literally run through the wall instead."

"Let's head out," Naruto says, "the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get started, the sooner we can get out there to help everyone."

"Same old Naruto," Tsunade says as she watch the group walk past the village gate, "all right, enough standing around, we still have a world war to prepare for."

* * *

By the time the ship arrives at the designated meeting place, the entire group is ready to disembark and explore the small port town, Naruto from being bored out of his mind the entire trip, the others from Naruto's constant complaints about being bored. Deeming the town safe enough for the Jinchuuriki to explore without protection details, Yamato allow the group to spread out and do what they want to do as he try to get a hold of the escort they are suppose to meet and secure ration for the remainder of the trip.

Putting his hands behind his head, Naruto walks through the narrow streets of the small port town window shopping. Although this is still supposed to be part of his training mission, he can't help but look for small souvenirs for the girls back in Konoha given the relaxed atmosphere of the town. Suddenly, his ears pick up the sound of fighting a few alleys over and rushes over. When he arrives, he sees one of the Tsuchikage's bodyguard lying on the ground injured while the Kage's granddaughter is fighting off someone from Kiri by the looks of the Hitaiate. Joining the fray, Naruto manages to help Kurotsuchi drive off the attacker.

"What are you doing here Namikaze?" Kurotsuchi says, not even bothering to thank Naruto for his assistance.

"The remaining Jinchuuriki are supposed to gather and train on how to fully control the power of their Bijuu," the other Iwa-nin says.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Guess they are meeting up in this town as well," Kurotsuchi says, "so how are you doing Akatsuchi?"

"I'm all right, though I'd probably need a couple of days of rest," Akatsuchi says, "my thanks for your help by the way Namikaze-san."

"Why are you thanking the pervert?" Kurotsuchi says, "I could've fought off the guy by myself."

"You know as well as I do that you'd have trouble holding him off and protect me at the same time," Akatsuchi says.

"Che, whatever," Kurotsuchi grumbles.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Naruto asks, "shouldn't you two be like, protecting Tsuchikage-jiji or something?"

"We are sent here to meet up with a delegate from Kiri in order to repair relationship between the two villages," Akatsuchi says.

"And it looks like they set up instead," Kurotsuchi says.

"Shouldn't we get your friend to somewhere safer than this alley?" Naruto says.

"Our hotel is a few streets away," Kurotsuchi says.

"I don't think I can even walk that far," Akatsuchi says.

"I'll help you," Naruto says, "think of it as my attempt to repair relationship between Konoha and Iwa."

"You are the one that volunteered, so don't expect me to thank you," Kurotsuchi says.

Soon after helping Akatsuchi settle in his hotel room and dressing his wounds, someone starts knocking on the door to the Iwa-nin's room. Grumbling under her breath, Kurotsuchi opens the door, revealing one of the Mizukage's bodyguards during the summit standing on the other side.

"What, are you Kiri-nin brazen enough to think that you can walk up to our room and kill us?" Kurotsuchi says.

"Oh no, am I too late to prevent an attack?" the bodyguard says, "my apologies Kurotsuchi-san. I'm here under Mizukage-sama's order to meet up with you as well as to prevent the war hawk faction from disrupting our meeting."

"We just fought off a guy wearing a Kiri headband," Naruto says, "Akatsuchi-san here got hurt because of that guy."

"Ah, Namikaze-san, you are here as well?" the bodyguard says, "my thanks for your assistance. It would be quite disastrous if a meeting meant to mend relationship between the two villages become the spark that completely destroy any chance of reconciliation between the two villages just at the moment where cooperation is most necessary."

"I agree," Akatsuchi says, "it did seem that the Kiri-nin was a rogue agent. Surely they would've sent more people than just that one shinobi if they truly meant to ambush us Kurotsuchi."

"So, what is you name anyway?" Naruto asks.

"My name is Choujuurou," the bodyguard says, "a member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shuu."

"You are a swordsman like Zabuza then?" Naruto asks.

"Do you know Zabuza-senpai?" Choujuurou asks.

"Yeah, he's a Konoha Jounin now," Naruto says, "didn't want to teach me any Kenjutsu at all, but I did learn a bit about water manipulation from him."

"If you really are here to stop that rogue ninja from attacking us, what can you tell us about that guy?" Kurotsuchi says.

"His name is Ganryuu," Choujuurou says, "he is the sole surviving member of the squad attacked during the Tragedy of Yosuga Pass."

"The survivor from that time huh," Akatsuchi says.

"What was the Tragedy of Yosuga Pass?" Naruto asks.

"It happened about ten years ago," Akatsuchi says, "Kiri and Iwa shinobi performed a joint mission stealing an important document seized by Kumogakure."

"The mission was successful," Kurotsuchi says, "but Iwa shinobi betrayed the Kiri shinobi in an attempt to take the document ourselves."

"The betrayal resulted in the death of the Kiri squad beside Ganryuu," Choujuurou says, "he fell off a cliff and kept hold of the document so that it didn't fall into Iwa's hand."

"However, the death of the Kiri squad caused relationship between the two village to rapidly deteriorate," Akatsuchi says, "the event is now known as the Tragedy of Yosuga Pass. It is for that reason that Kurotsuchi and I are here."

"What would you do if you run into this Ganryuu again?" Naruto asks.

"I'll kill him for attacking us," Kurotsuchi says, "that is the way of the world we live in."

"If I help you guys find him, can you promise me to let him go?" Naruto says.

"He was the one that attacked us…"

"I'll make sure he won't attack you again," Naruto says, cutting Kurotsuchi off, "but I want you to promise that you won't attack him."

"Why are you doing this Naruto-san?" Choujuurou asks.

"Ganryuu hates Iwa because his team was killed by Iwa shinobi. You are angry at Ganryuu because he attacked Akatsuchi-san," Naruto says, "if I let you kill Ganryuu, then all that would do is to make people in Kiri who supports Ganryuu's ideas to be even more angry at Iwa. Where are we ever going to draw the line and end the hostilities if each side keeps looking for revenge against the other?"

"Naruto-san has a point Kurotsuchi," Akatsuchi says, "if you can assist us in locating Ganryuu Naruto-san, I promise that all we will do is present him with this package. Normally we'd just hand it over to you Choujuurou-san, and let that be the end of it, but I think we should deliver this personally to Ganryuu-san ourselves."

"What's in this package anyway?" Naruto asks.

"The personal belongings of the Kiri-nin who died during the Tragedy of Yosuga Pass," Kurotsuchi says, "we'll go with your idea for now Akatsuchi, but if this Ganryuu attacks again, I won't hold back."

Closing his eyes, Naruto focuses on gathering the nature chakra around him in order to enter sage mode. Having never seen anyone perform this task before, the three other shinobi in the room can't help but watch as they note the slight alterations to Naruto's appearance. Opening his eyes again, Naruto turns toward the window and walks over.

"Do you think you guys can keep up?" Naruto asks.

"Is that a challenge?" Kurotsuchi growls.

"Just follow me then."

Keeping in mind Akatsuchi's injuries, Naruto refrains from moving at top speed. Arriving at a small clearing outside of town, Kurotsuchi glares across at Ganryuu. Reaching for his giant cleaver, Ganryuu gets ready to fight off the group with Kurotsuchi doing likewise. Rushing out, Choujuurou attempts to calm Ganryuu while Naruto grabs Kurotsuchi from behind to prevent them from getting into a fight.

"Hey! Un… unhand me you pervert!" Kurotsuchi screams, trying to break out of Naruto's arms around her waist.

"Quit it! You promised that you won't fight!" Naruto says, struggling to keep hold.

"Kurotsuchi, calm down," Akatsuchi says.

While Choujuurou manages to reassure Ganryuu that he will not face any punishment for his actions if he is willing to cease his aggression and accept Iwa's apologies, Kurotsuchi's struggles continues for a few more moments before ceasing suddenly and completely. Confused, the two Kiri-nin turn toward the Iwa contingent and are shocked by what they see. Some time during the struggle, Naruto's hand slipped upward and ends up groping Kurotsuchi's breast instead.

"You!" Kurotsuchi roars.

"I… I didn't mean to!" Naruto screams, pulling his hands back as if burned, "you were moving too much."

"So you're saying that I made you grab my breast then!"

"Well… no, that's not what I'm saying," Naruto says, backing away slowly, "I'm just saying it wasn't intentional."

"Die! You sick pervert!" Kurotsuchi screams.

"I already said I didn't mean to do it!" Naruto says, running away.

"I suppose I should thank Naruto-san for distracting Kurotsuchi," Akatsuchi says as he watch the two run away, "but I don't think I can afford to add to my injuries if I try to stop Kurotsuchi when she's on the war path like that."

Taking a deep breath, Akatsuchi gets down on his knees and prostrates himself in front of Ganryuu. Presenting the package containing the personal belongings of the slayed Kiri-nin, Akatsuchi offers the most heartfelt apology for the past conflict on behalf of Iwagakure. Waiting in the same spot, Akatsuchi watches as Choujuurou escorts Ganryuu back to Kirigakure.

"Lost him?" Akatsuchi says, looking toward the side.

"Damn bastard is slippery," Kurotsuchi growls, "but if I ever see that bastard again, he's dead."

"Whatever you say Kurotsuchi," Akatsuchi says.

"The hell is that supposed to mean!" Kurotsuchi screams.

"Our job is done here," Akatsuchi says, "we should head back to Iwagakure. We still have a war to prepare for."

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Leave a note if you like the story.


End file.
